Harry Potter et l'Ennemi Intérieur
by icydoe
Summary: Traduction de Harry Potter and the Enemy Within de Theowyn of HPG. Durant la sixième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard, sa connexion mentale avec Voldemort est plus forte que jamais. Rogue peut-il lui apprendre à contrôler ses visions cauchemardesques ? Leur relation est-elle la clé à la fin du règne de Voldemort ?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'été

Note de la traductrice : Comme je l'ai dit ceci est la traduction de Harry Potter and the Enemy Within, de Theowyn of HPG. L'histoire originale comporte 19 chapitres et est complète. Je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible. Ceci est ma première traduction donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MPs ou à poster des reviews si vous avez des suggestions pour que ce soit le plus agréable à lire pour vous. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

En plein été, Poudlard l'école de Sorcellerie était presque déserte.

Minerva McGonagall arpentait les couloirs vides, se dirigeant vers les cachots qui parvenaient à être aussi froids et humides dans la chaleur de l'été qu'au plein cœur de l'hiver. McGonagall frissonna légèrement et tira ses robes près d'elle. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence oppressant. Le reste du château était peut-être inhabité, mais les donjons, quant à eux, paraissaient complètement abandonnés. Même les fantômes semblaient les éviter pendant l'été. Néanmoins, McGonagall savait qu'il y avait une seule personne, toujours là, ne prêtant aucune attention à la solitude de l'endroit. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois et frappa vivement.

— Entrez, répondit une voix étouffée.

McGonagall poussa la porte et trouva Severus Rogue, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur une potion qui mijotait sur sa paillasse.

— Severus, j'étais en train de parcourir la liste des classes pour l'année prochaine. Je ne vois pas le nom de Mr Potter dans la liste de vos élèves de sixième année.

— C'est vrai, dit Rogue en écrivant quelque chose dans le carnet à côté de lui et ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder sa collègue.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall sèchement.

Rogue baissa le feu sous son chaudron puis se retourna pour lui faire face.

— Je ne prends que les meilleurs élèves dans ma classe d'ASPIC, dit-il doucement, Mr Potter n'en fait pas partie.

— Il a eu un Optimal en Potions à ses BUSE.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne sera pas dans ma classe.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent et un bras de fer silencieux s'engagea. Enfin, McGonagall parla d'une voix étroitement contrôlée.

— Severus, je vous laisse malmener mes élèves, mais si vous pensez que je vais rester là et vous permettre de ruiner l'avenir de Mr Potter, uniquement par rancune, vous allez découvrir à quel point vous vous trompez.

— Je vois que le célèbre charme de Potter a fini par vous envoûter, répliqua Rogue avec dérision.

— Ne soyez pas insultant, cassa McGonagall. Le garçon a gagné le droit d'être dans votre classe. Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'exclure.

— Je suis étonné qu'il veuille même continuer à suivre mes cours, étant donné la médiocrité de ses performances habituelles, dit Rogue avec mépris.

— Il veut devenir Auror et vous savez très bien qu'un niveau ASPIC en Potions est exigé.

— Auror, ricana Rogue. Naturellement. On aurait pu croire qu'il en aurait finalement assez de combattre les mages noirs, mais je suppose que l'attrait de la célébrité et de la gloire est irrésistible. Rendez un service à tout le monde, Minerva : conseillez au garçon de postuler pour une carrière de joueur de Quidditch professionnel à la place. Cela devrait lui fournir les admirateurs dont son ego a besoin, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Vous pensez vraiment que c'est de ceci qu'il s'agit Severus ? D'ego ? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que Potter a peut-être décidé, assez raisonnablement, que la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour être susceptible de survivre est de devenir Auror ?

— Cela n'a pas aidé son père.

McGonagall, les yeux brillants, pressa ses lèvres en une ligne mince.

— J'ai donné ma parole à Mr Potter que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à devenir un Auror et j'ai l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

— Malheureusement, décider de qui je dois admettre dans ma classe n'est pas en votre pouvoir, répondit Rogue.

McGonagall sourit légèrement.

— Non, mais en tant que directrice adjointe, je peux vous rendre la vie assez difficile, vous savez. Vous aurez Potter pendant encore deux ans, puis il sera parti. Moi, je serai encore là. Voulez-vous vraiment faire de moi votre ennemie ?

Rogue plissa ses yeux alors qu'il considérait la femme en face de lui.

— Très bien, dit-il. Je vais accepter Mr Potter dans ma classe d'ASPIC. Mais s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, je le renverrais.

McGonagall soupira, sachant que c'était le meilleur qu'elle obtiendrait de Rogue.

— Très bien, dit-elle.

McGonagall se tourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta à la porte.

— Vous savez, Severus, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Rogue, j'aurais pensé que vous le connaîtriez mieux maintenant.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle, laissant le Maître des Potions grimacer derrière son dos.

**Chapitre 1: L'été**

_Harry pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme pâle recroquevillé à ses pieds._

— _Endoloris ! siffla-t-il._

_Le jeune homme poussa un cri et se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Harry sentit sa lèvre se courber en un sourire cruel, puis il se résigna à libérer sa victime._

— _Peut-être que maintenant tu vas pouvoir me fournir les informations que j'exige, dit-il tout bas, d'un ton menaçant._

— _S'il vous plaît, sanglota le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas où il est, je le jure, je vous le dirais si je le savais. S'il vous plaît ! Je dis la vérité !_

_Harry regarda le jeune homme __dans les yeux __et il sut que c'était vrai. L'imbécile ne savait rien._

— _Très bien, dit Harry. Je te crois._

_Il pointa sa baguette une fois de plus sur l'homme tremblant. _

— _Avada Kedavra !_

_Un flash vert jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette d'Harry et frappa le jeune homme à la poitrine. Il tomba en arrière et ne bougea plus, ses yeux vides toujours emplis de choc et de terreur._

Harry se redressa dans son lit, à bout de souffle. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était le jeune homme qu'il venait de voir être torturé, mais il savait que quelque part, Voldemort venait de le tuer. Harry alluma sa lampe de chevet et se leva pour arpenter sa chambre.

Cela faisait seulement trois semaines que les cours étaient finis, mais cet été promettait déjà d'être le pire de la vie d'Harry. Il avait été frustré l'été précédent par l'absence totale d'informations sur Voldemort. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de la chance qu'il avait alors. _Fais attention à ce que tu veux. Tu vas finir par l'obtenir !_ pensa Harry amèrement.

Depuis que le retour de Voldemort avait été rendu public, l'activité des Mangemorts avait explosé. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ rendait compte quasi quotidiennement de cas de torture, d'assassinat et de disparitions. Il se passait rarement une nuit sans que la Marque des Ténèbres ne figurât dans le ciel. Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Sa connexion mentale avec Voldemort lui offrait un siège au tout premier rang pour assister à toutes ces horreurs.

Harry s'en voulait plus que jamais de n'avoir pas travaillé plus dur pendant ses leçons d'Occlumancie l'année précédente. Il avait alors voulu si désespérément obtenir des informations, qu'il n'avait pas voulu bloquer sa seule source. Après avoir assisté à la renaissance des Mangemorts, cependant, il avait compris pourquoi Dumbledore pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée de permettre à ces visions de continuer. Harry était sûr d'être en train de perdre la tête.

_Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je dois faire quelque chose_, pensa Harry désespérément. Il pouvait écrire à Dumbledore, mais à quoi cela pourrait-il bien servir ? Le directeur ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ici à Privet Drive. Tout comme Ron, Hermione ou Lupin – les seules autres personnes à qui il pensait pouvoir demander de l'aide- ne pourraient rien faire non plus. Il pensa à Sirius et sentit une douleur familière dans sa poitrine. Son parrain n'aurait pas pu l'aider non plus, Harry le savait, mais rien que le fait de savoir que Sirius n'était pas loin aurait été un réconfort.

La mort de Sirius avait laissé un trou énorme dans la vie d'Harry, et il ne savait pas comment le combler. Sirius avait été la seule vraie famille qu'Harry n'avait jamais eue, certainement la seule famille qui se souciait de lui. Bien sûr, Harry avait beaucoup d'amis proches, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. La vérité était qu'aucun autre adulte que Sirius ne lui avait jamais donné la même attention sans limite, ni le même soutien inconditionnel. Personne d'autre n'avait jamais agi comme un père pour lui. A presque seize ans, Harry était agacé de constater à quel point il en avait encore besoin.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il était inutile de se morfondre. Ses parents et Sirius étaient morts, il devrait donc se débrouiller seul. Pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de contrôler ses visions. Il avait passé trois mois à étudier l'Occlumancie avec Rogue. Il avait sûrement dû apprendre quelque chose d'utile pendant tout ce temps. Il repensa alors à ce que son professeur lui disait. _Videz votre esprit. Contrôlez vos émotions._ Au cours de ses leçons avec Rogue, il avait découvert que c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il devait essayer.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Il prit de grandes respirations lentes et essaya de ne penser à rien. _Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire_. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait définitivement plus calme, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela l'aiderait à bloquer ses visions. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il remonta dans son lit, éteignit la lumière et se concentra une fois de plus sur sa respiration. Il s'endormit, et ne fut heureusement dérangé ni par des visions ni par des cauchemars.

Le matin suivant, Harry se leva à 5h30 comme d'habitude, et se mit à faire les corvées que sa tante lui avait données. A midi, il avait fini le désherbage du jardin et le nettoyage des fenêtres. Il se prépara rapidement un sandwich et se retira dans sa chambre pour travailler sur ses devoirs, ou plutôt les devoirs parascolaires qu'il s'était lui-même donnés.

Une fois le choc initial de la découverte de la prophétie passé, du fait qu'il devrait tuer Voldemort ou mourir de sa main, il était devenu presque obsédé par le perfectionnement de ses compétences de défense. Il était toujours très fier de tout ce que lui et ses camarades avaient accompli au cours des réunions de l'A.D lors de l'année précédente, mais il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il leur avait enseigné ne serait jamais suffisant pour battre Voldemort. Harry savait qu'il n'avait échappé à la mort que par hasard lors de toutes ses précédentes rencontres avec le sorcier maléfique. S'il allait devoir le défier et l'affronter en duel, il aurait besoin de plus que de simple chance pour gagner.

En conséquence, il avait écrit à Lupin au cours de la première semaine des vacances d'été et avait demandé à son ancien professeur de Défense de lui envoyer quelques livres sur les techniques avancées de défense. Lupin avait répondu presque immédiatement en envoyant un énorme tome, intitulé : Le Livre complet des sorts et contre-sorts par Beatrice Arronby.

Harry avait été atterré de découvrir combien de sorts différents il y avait, surtout au niveau des plus avancés. Il aurait souhaité en avoir déjà connu la plupart d'entre eux un mois auparavant lors de la lutte avec les Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie. D'autres, étaient si clairement de la Magie Noire qu'ils lui donnaient la chair de poule. Luttant contre la répulsion que lui inspirait certaines des illustrations dans le livre épais de Lupin, il s'était mis à mémoriser tous les sorts qu'il trouvait utiles, avec leurs contre-sorts. Il s'était également entraîné à la pratique.

Harry savait que la simple lecture des sorts ne serait pas suffisante et il était déterminé à parfaire ses réflexes afin d'être capable de lancer un large éventail de sorts et de contre-sorts sans réfléchir. Il ne jetait pas réellement les sorts, bien sûr. Après être passé près de se faire expulser l'été précédent, il faisait très attention à ne pas effectuer de magie. Dans cet esprit, il avait récupéré une petite branche lors de son travail dans le jardin des Dursley et l'avait façonnée en une sorte de baguette dont il se servait durant des heures de duels imaginaires contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il avait dû néanmoins passer trop de temps à s'attarder sur Voldemort, parce que ce soir-là, malgré la répétition des exercices d'Occlumancie, ses visions étaient de retour.

_Harry rampait silencieusement sur le sol alors que de la braise s'envolait dans un ciel nocturne en provenance d'une maison engloutie par les flammes. De nombreuses figures portant des robes noires et des masques étaient regroupées autour d'un vieil homme et d'une femme qui avaient un air provocateur, même s'ils venaient clairement d'être torturés. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, il fit claquer sa langue et sentit le goût du sang dans l'air._

— _Vous ne retournerez pas auprès des Aurors, dit l'un des personnages vêtus de noir. Lorsque nous en aurons terminé, il n'y aura plus un seul Auror en vie._

_Le vieux couple lança un regard furieux au Mangemort, mais Harry pouvait sentir leur peur et elle était enivrante. Il se dirigea droit sur eux et sentit leur peur redoubler en le voyant approcher. Puis il recula et frappa._

Harry se réveilla après trop peu de sommeil, les horreurs de la nuit encore fraîches dans son esprit. L'arrivée de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ n'améliora pas son humeur. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire : _« Evasion Mangemorts d'Azkaban ! » _et l'article racontait en détail la fuite des Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés à peine un mois auparavant au Ministère de la Magie.

Harry jura. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas, bien sûr, mais ça lui faisait toujours mal au cœur, en particulier à l'idée de voir Lucius Malfoy se promener librement. Il avait adoré le fait que Malfoy soit enfermé à Azkaban. Pire que tout, cette évasion signifierait sans doute une nouvelle série d'attaques, auxquelles il serait contraint d'assister dans son sommeil, tout en étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Harry frissonna et ouvrit le journal dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour se distraire de ses visions.

Il parcourut les pages jusqu'à arriver à la page éditoriale. C'était presque aussi déprimant que les nouvelles de la fuite des Mangemorts. La plupart des colonnes présentaient des débats entre des personnes qui directement ou indirectement pensaient qu'il allait les sauver.  
_« Le garçon qui a survécu, qui a échappé à Vous-Savez-Qui non pas une, mais quatre fois... » « Le jeune homme qui inspire de l'espoir à lui seul... » « Il a déjà vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui une fois. Il peut le faire à nouveau ! »_

La seule voix dissidente était celle d'Averill Pembroke. C'était le rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et il ne semblait éprouver que du mépris envers Harry.  
_«Tout sorcier qui croit qu'un gamin pourrait vaincre Celui-Dont-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a besoin en urgence d'un séjour à Ste Mangouste ! »_

Harry, jetant le journal à la poubelle, ne savait pas lequel de ces points de vue opposés était le plus inquiétant. Soudain, il se sentit à l'étroit dans sa chambre. Il enfila un T-shirt et un jeans et descendit les escaliers. Tante Pétunia tenta de l'arrêter avec une nouvelle liste de corvées, mais il passa rapidement devant elle, sans un regard, et quitta la maison. C'était une belle matinée, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Il n'avait pas de destination particulière en tête, il continuait donc à avancer, comme si en mettant de la distance entre lui et le quatre Privet Drive, il parviendrait à diminuer les visions qui lui rongeaient l'esprit.

C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi quand Harry rentra chez lui et il n'ouvrit même pas son livre de sorts. A la place, il consacra son temps à la pratique de l'Occlumancie. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à calmer son esprit, mais il était sceptique quant au fait que cela pourrait réellement l'aider à garder ses visions à distance. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Rogue pour lui apprendre quoique ce soit d'utile. De toute façon, ces exercices ne pourraient pas faire de mal et il n'avait pas d'autre idée pour bloquer sa connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort. Il resta éveillé tard et finalement se glissa dans son lit avec une sorte de fatalisme. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt et ne fut confronté à aucune vision, mais il fit un cauchemar terrible de Sirius tombant à travers le voile du Département des Mystères, qui, tout bien considéré, n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

Ce fut trois semaines plus tard que la jolie petite enveloppe bleue arriva. L'oncle Vernon triait le courrier et l'ouvrit alors qu'Harry s'asseyait à la table du petit déjeuner.

— Regarde Pétunia, dit-il en remettant la note à sa femme. Nous avons gagné à une loterie à laquelle tu as participé.

La tante Pétunia fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir joué.

— Eh bien, visiblement si, répliqua l'oncle Vernon, la bouche pleine de saucisses. Nous avons gagné un dîner pour trois ce soir à "Chez Vous". C'est bien le restaurant français à Romney Circus ?

— Oui. Les yeux de la tante Pétunia étincelaient à la perspective de bonne cuisine. C'est très sympa de ce que j'ai entendu.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Harry qui avait suivi l'échange sans s'y intéresser.

— Maintenant, écoute-moi, mon garçon, l'avertit l'oncle Vernon, en brandissant sa fourchette vers lui. Nous ne serons partis que pour quelques heures et je ne veux pas d'affaire louche pendant ce temps-là. C'est clair ?

— Je ne vais pas détruire la maison pendant que vous serez partis, dit Harry en mordant dans un morceau de pain grillé.

— Je ne veux pas voir de gens de ta sorte traîner par ici, grogna l'Oncle Vernon, ses joues tremblant d'une manière menaçante.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne connais personne qui voudrait venir ici. Harry ne prit pas la peine de cacher son dédain.

— Tu devrais être reconnaissant de pouvoir être ici ! répliqua l'Oncle Vernon, devenant cramoisi. Tu as du culot de rabaisser des gens respectables comme nous !

— Désolé, dit Harry sans aucune sincérité.

Il avala la dernière bouchée de son toast, se leva et partit, laissant l'oncle Vernon fulminer silencieusement derrière lui.

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry rumina, incapable de savoir s'il ferait mieux d'étudier ses sortilèges ou l'Occlumancie. Il soupira, il n'était pas sûr que quoi que ce soit puisse lui faire du bien. Hedwige, venue se percher à côté de lui, hulula doucement. Il la caressa gentiment, mais cela n'atténua que très peu sa mélancolie.

Il était allongé sur son lit et regardait tristement le plafond, lorsqu'un petit hibou entra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte et commença à faire le tour de la salle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue, même si Hedwige s'envola à son arrivée. Elle vola jusqu'à son perchoir lorsqu'Harry se leva brusquement pour attraper le petit oiseau et son paquet trop gros pour lui. Harry ouvrit d'abord la lettre qui s'avéra être une carte d'anniversaire.

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_J'espère que les Moldus ne sont pas trop chiants ! C'est calme ici au Terrier avec Fred et George absents la plupart du temps. Mais ils s'en sortent tellement bien avec leur boutique au Chemin de Traverse que même maman a changé d'avis et dit que c'était la meilleure chose pour eux. Ils t'ont envoyé leur dernière invention comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Peut-être que tu pourrais l'utiliser sur Dudley. Ginny t'as envoyé un cadeau aussi, mais elle ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est. Ah les filles !_

_Je suis sûr que tu as suivi les journaux, donc je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point les choses sont tendues. Tout est exagéré bien sûr. Tu-Sais _– _Voldemort effraie tout le monde. C'est vraiment stupide ! Nous allons tous bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends soin de toi plutôt._

_Ron_

Harry laissa échapper un souffle lent. Ron pouvait en parler comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit désagrément, mais Harry ne connaissait que trop bien la gravité des attaques de Mangemorts. Il était à l'abri des ravages causés par Voldemort ici, dans le monde Moldu, en particulier à Privet Drive où Voldemort ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il devait être terrible pour Ron et sa famille d'être au milieu de tout cela, d'autant plus que les Weasley étaient connus pour leur sympathie envers les Moldus et les nés-Moldus. Harry, inquiet, sentit son estomac se nouer et saisit étroitement la lettre de Ron, conscient que, pour une fois, son meilleur ami était probablement plus en danger que lui.

Coq hulula et pinça l'oreille d'Harry. Harry donna à manger au petit hibou surexcité puis reporta son attention sur le colis. Le cadeau de Ron était, sans surprise, un livre sur le Quidditch. Les jumeaux lui avaient envoyé un sac de Bonbons Colorés Weasley, des bonbons multicolores colorant les cheveux de celui qui en mange de la même couleur que la friandise pour une durée indéterminée. Harry sourit à l'idée d'en glisser un vert à Dudley.

Le cadeau de Ginny était une petite boîte enveloppée dans un papier d'emballage simple. Harry l'ouvrit et y trouva un pendentif d'étain sur une chaîne. Le pendentif avait la forme d'une tête de chien qui lui sembla étrangement familière. Une courte note écrite de la main de Ginny disait :

_Il sera toujours avec toi_.

Harry regarda les mots puis regarda à nouveau le pendentif. Il le sortit de la boîte et le prit délicatement dans la paume de sa main, traçant le dessin gravé finement avec son index. Après un moment, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et passa sa manche sur ses yeux. Il glissa la chaîne autour de son cou et déposa le pendentif à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

Harry planqua le reste de ses cadeaux sous la lame du plancher avec le livre d'ancienne magie qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé quelques jours plus tôt. Ensuite, il griffonna des notes de remerciements séparés pour Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux qu'il envoya avec Coq. Enfin, il s'assit pour écrire une lettre à Hermione. Ce n'était pas facile, il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude au sujet de Ron, mais il voulait savoir si elle avait entendu quelque chose de plus que lui.

_Salut Hermione,_

_Merci encore pour le cadeau d'anniversaire. Coq est venu du Terrier. Ron dit que les choses sont assez calmes, mais je me demandais si les Weasley t'avaient parlé de Voldemort. Ron ne dit pas grand-chose et je me sens un peu dans le flou,_

_Harry_

C'est parfait, pensa-t-il, lui faire croire qu'il se sentait juste à l'écart. Il donna la lettre à Hedwige qui disparut par la fenêtre.

Les Dursley partirent pour dîner à six heures, avertissant sombrement Harry qu'il « ne devait pas faire quoique ce soit » pendant qu'ils étaient partis. Harry considéra brièvement l'idée de coller du chewing-gum tout le long de la porte pour la verrouiller, comme il avait une fois vu Peeves le faire, mais décida que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il s'installa pour étudier ses sortilèges sur le canapé dans le salon, puis se plongea dans ses exercices d'Occlumancie avant de se coucher.

Aucune horreur ne l'agressa, pas même des cauchemars de la mort de Sirius. Il rêva en fait de son quartier, des rues qui étaient devenues un paysage familier pendant ses étés.

_Il faisait sombre et froid. Les lampadaires illuminaient les rues vides et les façades blanches des maisons. Il marcha sur __Magnolia Crescent, __passa l'aire de jeux et s'arrêta au coin de Privet Drive. Il traversa la rue jusqu'au numéro quatre__, mais un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Une personne sortit de l'ombre. Elle était enveloppée dans des robes sombres et s'approchait de lui silencieusement. Aussi inquiétante qu'était cette apparition__, Harry ne ressentit aucune peur et quand l'homme parla, Harry le reconnut et sentit son excitation redoubler.  
_

— _Tout est prêt, mon Seigneur, déclara Lucius Malfoy sereinement. La maison est encerclée. L'enfant ne s'échappera pas cette fois._

_Harry se sentit sourire. _

— _Bien Lucius, répondit-il dans un sifflement doux et froid. Très bien. Il est temps de se débarrasser d'Harry Potter._

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était trop terrifié pour crier. Il était sûr que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas un rêve. Voldemort venait pour lui. Harry se leva du lit et attrapa ses lunettes et sa baguette. Sa cicatrice palpitait douloureusement. Il courut dans sa chambre et dans le couloir.

— Réveille-toi ! cria-t-il en martelant frénétiquement la porte de Dudley.

Il continua jusqu'à la chambre de sa tante et de son oncle et répéta son tapage.

— Réveillez-vous ! Vous devez sortir de la maison !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, alors Harry ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide, le lit n'avait visiblement pas été défait : personne n'y avait dormi cette nuit. Harry fronça les sourcils et courut vers la chambre de Dudley, qui était également vide. Où étaient-ils ? Ils étaient sortis dîner, mais ils auraient dû être à la maison maintenant.

Quel que soit l'endroit où ils étaient, ils n'étaient manifestement pas dans la maison, Harry s'en rendit compte en arrivant en bas, après avoir vérifié toutes les pièces sur son chemin. Il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, soulagé que les Dursley ne se trouveraient pas face à Voldemort.

Une ombre passa à travers la fenêtre du salon et Harry saisit sa baguette et la serra dans sa main, la bouche sèche. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre et lança un coup d'œil furtif à travers le trou dans les rideaux. Il réussit tout juste à discerner deux silhouettes masquées se cachant dans les ombres de chaque côté du jardin. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, respirant à peine, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aussi discrètement que possible, il regarda par la fenêtre et repéra trois autres silhouettes. Harry laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et se retira dans le couloir où il s'appuya une fois de plus contre le mur. C'était donc vrai. Ils étaient là et il était pris au piège.

Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Voldemort n'était pas censé être en mesure de le toucher lorsqu'il était avec sa famille. _Visiblement, il a dû trouver un moyen de contourner le problème,_ pensa Harry amèrement. Pourtant, Harry savait que la maison était surveillée par l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui a vu Voldemort et ses Mangemorts arriver et qui est parti chercher de l'aide. _Sauf si Voldemort l'a tué avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte,_ lui rappela une voix pessimiste dans la tête d'Harry. Ni Lucius Malfoy ni Voldemort n'avait semblé préoccupé par le fait de se faire surprendre.

« Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre... » Harry se rappela des paroles de la prophétie. Si son destin était de tuer Voldemort ou de mourir de sa main, Harry savait sur lequel des deux il aurait parié à cet instant. Voldemort et les Mangemorts l'avaient encerclé alors qu'il était debout ici, seul, pieds nus, et encore en pyjama.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne voulait pas mourir sans combattre. Harry se déplaça dans le couloir de sorte qu'il ait une vue dégagée sur la porte d'entrée, mais puisse encore entendre toute personne tentant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il poussa tous ses sens à leurs limites en essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit ou mouvement à l'extérieur de la maison. Puis il l'entendit : un bruit de pas mesurés, lents, en haut des marches, sur le perron. Le cœur d'Harry battait sauvagement. Il y eut une pause. Puis, sans avertissement et à la surprise d'Harry, la porte d'entrée fut projetée hors de ses gonds. Harry, luttant contre la panique, s'enfuit vers la cuisine lorsqu'un homme anormalement grand et mince franchit le seuil du numéro quatre Privet Drive. Harry trébucha contre la table dans l'obscurité et renversa une chaise.

— Harry. La voix de Voldemort lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il est inutile de courir. Tu ferais mieux de venir à moi et de mourir comme un homme.

Harry entendit Voldemort passer dans le couloir. Il donna un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte donnant sur l'arrière du jardin, puis retourna rapidement et discrètement en arrière, traversant la salle à manger puis le salon. Il regarda à nouveau dans le couloir et entendit par la porte arrière Voldemort s'adresser à ses Mangemorts dans la cuisine. Harry se glissa silencieusement devant les restes de la porte d'entrée et les escaliers. Il avait atteint sa chambre quand il entendit Voldemort revenir dans la salle.

— Je sais que tu es là-haut, Harry. Tu n'as nulle part où aller.

Il n'y avait plus aucune utilité à rester discret. Harry ouvrit violemment sa fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord. Il entendait des pas monter rapidement les escaliers et regarda désespérément à gauche et à droite à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Le toit montait en une pente raide au-dessus de lui et il n'y avait pas de rebord, juste une gouttière et il ne savait pas si elle soutiendrait son poids. Il chercha des prises sur le toit quand il sentit, plutôt qu'il n'entendit, la présence derrière lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Voldemort debout devant la porte de sa chambre avec une baguette pontée sur lui.  
Son instinct prit le relais. Harry se balança par la fenêtre vers la gauche et se plaqua contre le toit alors qu'un jet de lumière verte passa devant lui. Il grimpa sur le pignon au-dessus de sa fenêtre et attendit. Un instant plus tard, la tête difforme passa par la fenêtre en dessous de lui.

— Stupéfix ! hurla Harry, mais Voldemort anticipa et sauta de nouveau à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le sort avait manqué sa cible et Harry pouvait entendre le rire froid et cassant de Voldemort.

— C'est bien Harry ! Très bien même ! Mais tu ne peux pas gagner.

Soudain, le toit à côté de l'endroit où Harry était perché explosa. Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba, glissant le long du toit. Il tomba sur le bord et sans réfléchir, attrapa la gouttière pour amortir sa chute. Ses pieds pendaient dans les airs et le tranchant de la gouttière coupait ses paumes. Sa baguette était quelque part en dessous de lui dans les buissons d'hortensias. Il pouvait entendre des personnes courir, convergeant en dessous de lui. Des Mangemorts. Harry ferma les yeux avec résignation un instant puis leva les yeux pour affronter le monstre lui souriant. Voldemort leva sa baguette, mais à ce moment, deux traînées grises arrivèrent en courant sur le toit, et en griffant et en crachant, se lancèrent à son visage. Voldemort jura et frappa les chats.

— Harry ! l'appela une voix en dessous.

Harry regarda en bas et fut étonné de voir Remus Lupin debout en dessous de lui.

— Harry, descends de là ! Laisse-toi glisser !

Harry tomba du toit et atterrit dans un tas de buissons. Lupin essaya de le tirer par les pieds, mais Harry résista, s'accrochant au sol avec force.

— Je dois trouver ma baguette ! Je l'ai laissée tomber !

Voldemort avait réussi à repousser l'attaque des félins, mais désormais, il y avait d'autres personnes dans la cour et ils commencèrent à lui lancer des sorts. Des étincelles rouges et vertes foncèrent au-dessus de la tête d'Harry alors que lui et Lupin cherchaient sa baguette dans l'obscurité.

— C'est ridicule, dit Lupin. Accio baguette magique !

La baguette d'Harry s'envola immédiatement d'un buisson à proximité et Harry, reconnaissant, la saisit.

— Allez, dit Lupin, poussant Harry devant lui.

Ils couraient pliés en deux, en restant le long de la façade de la maison. Ils se glissèrent dans le coin, à l'abri de la bataille qui faisait rage dans la cour de devant. Lupin s'arrêta et ramassa un pot de peinture rouillé.

— C'est un Portoloin, dit Lupin. Accroche-toi !

Harry saisit la poignée d'un air hébété, alors que Lupin s'emparait fermement du fond de la boîte.

— Aardvark, s'exclama Lupin et Harry sentit la secousse désagréable juste derrière son nombril qui lui fit savoir que le Portoloin venait d'être activé.

Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait sur la place mal entretenue devant le numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd.

— Vite Harry, il faut qu'on te mette en sécurité à l'intérieur, dit Lupin.

Harry hésita. Il n'était pas retourné à Square Grimmaurd depuis la mort de Sirius et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoirs gérer ses souvenirs le moment venu. Lupin sembla comprendre et il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

— Allez Harry, dit-il doucement. Sirius aurait voulu te savoir en sécurité ici. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est clair que tu ne peux pas retourner à Little Whinging.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Lupin dans la maison. Elle était comme il s'en souvenait. Le portrait de Mrs Black était toujours accroché dans le hall près de la porte d'entrée et Harry prit soin de ne pas la réveiller en suivant Lupin dans la cuisine. Les souvenirs de la dernière fois où il avait été dans la maison lui nouèrent la gorge mais il les repoussa.

— L'Ordre l'utilise toujours comme quartier général, alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, répondit Lupin. Sirius m'a laissé la maison, alors nous avons continué à l'utiliser. C'est encore incartable et certainement le lieu le plus sûr que l'on puisse trouver.

Lupin hésita, incertain.

— Il te l'aurait laissée, mais il ne pensait pas que tu voulais de quelque chose appartenant au patrimoine de la famille Black.

Harry acquiesça mollement.

— Je suis content qu'il te l'ait donnée. Il avait raison. Je n'aurais pas su quoi en faire.

Harry se tut et Lupin fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

— Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose Harry ? Du thé ?

— Non merci, Professeur.

— Je ne suis plus ton professeur, Harry. Appelle-moi Remus.

— Très bien, Remus, dit Harry, souriant légèrement. Écoute, je dois trouver ma tante et mon oncle. Ils sont sortis dîner, mais ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis des heures et je ne sais pas où ils sont.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, ils sont en sécurité, affirma Remus.

— Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Nous, euh, nous sommes arrangés pour qu'ils se tiennent à l'écart, répondit Remus, l'air coupable.

— Quoi ?

— C'est nous qui avons organisé leur dîner de ce soir, Harry, dit Remus. Puis nous avons mis un sortilège de Confusion sur leur voiture afin qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de retrouver le chemin du retour.

Remus ne put contenir un sourire.

— Ils seront sur la route toute la nuit, à la recherche de leur maison.

Harry regarda son ancien professeur et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

— Donc, vous vous y attendiez ?

— Oui, acquiesça Remus. Nous avions entendu que Voldemort allait s'en prendre à toi ce soir.

— ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS AVERTI ! explosa Harry.

— Nous ne pouvions pas, Harry.

— Pourquoi ? Vous avez pourtant eu assez de temps pour dégager ma tante, mon oncle et Dudley !

— Ça aurait paru trop suspect ! Voldemort devait penser qu'il te prenait au dépourvu, sinon notre source aurait été compromise.

— J'ai failli mourir ! dit Harry furieusement.

Remus grimaça.

— C'était de ma faute. Nous nous attendions à ce que tu sois endormi quand Voldemort arriverait, pas debout dans le hall d'entrée. J'ai transplané dans ta chambre juste avant que Voldemort ne défonce la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur a failli s'arrêter quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais déjà en bas. Lorsque je t'ai entendu ouvrir violemment la porte arrière, je pensais que tu avais couru pour sortir par-là, j'ai donc transplané dans l'arrière-cour.

Remus secoua la tête, dégoûté de lui-même.

— J'aurais dû rester où j'étais et laisser le reste de l'équipe qui était déjà dehors s'en occuper. Au moment où j'ai réalisé ce qui s'était passé, je suis revenu devant la maison et tu étais suspendu au toit. Dieu merci, Minerva était là-bas.

— Tu veux parler du Professeur McGonagall ?

Remus sourit.

— Oui, elle et le chat d'Arabella Figg, Mr Tibbles, ont gardé Voldemort occupé assez longtemps pour que nous te sortions de là. Je parie qu'elle a aussi laissé quelques profondes traces de griffes.

Harry fut stupéfait à l'idée que la furieuse boule de fourrure qui avait attaqué Voldemort était en fait sa directrice de maison, mais il écarta cette pensée.

— Comment saviez-vous qu'ils viendraient ce soir ? demanda Harry, pensant déjà connaître la réponse.

— Je suis sûr que tu sais d'où nous obtenons nos informations sur Voldemort et les Mangemorts, Harry.

— Rogue, dit Harry avec mépris. Dans ce cas je ne suis pas surpris d'avoir failli être tué. Ça m'étonne même qu'il se soit dérangé pour vous prévenir !

— Harry !

Remus était clairement choqué, mais Harry s'en fichait.

— Il me déteste Remus, et il ne manque jamais une occasion de le montrer ! C'est de sa faute si Sirius est mort et je suis sûr qu'il n'en a pas été attristé plus que ça ! Crois-moi, s'il avait le choix, il préférerait me voir mort moi aussi !

Remus devint blanc, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, il fut interrompu par une voix traînante et monotone qui semblait familière.

— Votre gratitude est accablante, Potter, dit Rogue de la porte, sa voix pleine de sarcasme. Étant donné que j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver la vôtre, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela me touche.

Harry se retourna lentement pour faire face au Maître des Potions.

— Quel que soit le risque que vous avez pris, ce n'était pas pour moi, ne prétendez pas m'avoir fait une faveur, dit-il. Je sais que c'est faux.

— Vous ne savez rien ! Vous êtes juste trop arrogant pour le réaliser.

— J'ai failli être tué ce soir dans une maison où votre Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas censé être en mesure de me toucher. Si vous savez tant de choses, dites-moi comment il s'y est pris.

— Votre sang, Potter, dit Rogue. C'était la base de la magie qui vous protégeait dans la maison de la sœur de votre mère. Aucun de ceux qui ne partageaient pas votre sang ne pouvait y entrer pour vous nuire. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres partage votre sang, vous devriez vous en souvenir.

Il se remémora le cimetière où il avait été ligoté à une pierre tombale pour être utilisé dans la résurrection de Voldemort. Queudver avait alors pris un poignard et entaillé son bras.

— C'était il y a un an, affirma Harry. Pourquoi lui a-t-il fallu si longtemps pour s'en prendre à moi ?

— Vous avez quitté votre oncle et tante en août dernier, à peine deux mois après son retour. Il était encore faible, encore en train de retrouver son pouvoir et il savait que vous étiez surveillé par l'Ordre. Il a attendu jusqu'à être sûr que sa victoire était assurée.

— Et vous n'avez pas pris la peine de me le dire ? dit Harry en serrant les dents.

Rogue hésita brièvement puis il dit :

— Il n'est apparu que très récemment qu'il avait déterminé la façon de contourner la protection de votre maison.

— Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vouliez pas plutôt que je ne le sache pas ?

— Si je voulais vous tuer, Potter, vous ne seriez pas là en ce moment.

— Ça suffit, vous deux, interrompit Remus, s'intercalant entre eux. Harry, il est tard. Monte te coucher. Tu n'as visiblement pas les idées claires, après ce que tu as traversé ce soir.

Harry s'apprêta à riposter, mais le regard de Remus l'arrêta.

— J'ai dit vas-y, dit Remus à voix basse, et Harry se rendit compte que ce serait une erreur de discuter avec lui.

— Très bien, dit Harry et il sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers.

Il trouva la chambre dans laquelle il était resté l'année précédente et se jeta sur le lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il entende des voix basses dans le hall en bas et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Harry considéra prétendre être endormi, mais décida que ce serait lâche.

— Entrez, appela-il.

Remus entra dans la pièce comme un père s'apprêtant à réprimander un enfant capricieux. Mais ce n'était pas la colère dans ses yeux qui serra la gorge d'Harry. C'était la déception.

— Eh bien, demanda Remus. Tu veux bien t'expliquer ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut expliquer ?

Remus soupira et s'assit sur l'autre lit.

— Harry, je sais que Severus Rogue n'est pas ta personne préférée. Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à le provoquer ? Ça te tuerait d'être poli ? Il a vraiment pris un gros risque pour te sauver la vie ce soir.

— Il a fait ça pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre, pas pour moi.

— Quelle différence y a-t-il ? Tu es toujours vivant et il ne mérite pas que tu l'insultes.

— Il ne s'inquiète jamais d'insulter quelqu'un. Il adore ça.

— Et donc tu vas te rabaisser à son niveau ?

— C'est de sa faute si Sirius est mort.

— Nous sommes en guerre, Harry. Des gens meurent. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

— Peut-être que tu le pardonnes, mais pas moi !

Il y eut une longue pause, Remus considérant Harry tristement.

— Je sais que je ne peux pas changer ton opinion, Harry, dit Remus. Je n'ai jamais réussi à changer celle de Sirius et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé. Mais j'avais espéré que sa mort t'aurait appris quelque chose. Tu dois réfléchir longuement et sérieusement à combien de vies tu es prêt à sacrifier pour cette haine.

Remus se leva et partit en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Harry se recoucha, mais ne parvint pas à se détendre. Il se tourna et se retourna jusqu'à tomber dans un sommeil agité, rempli de rêves avec des figures masquées et un rire aigu et cruel.

Le soleil était haut dans un ciel dégagé quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain. Il était allongé dans son lit, à repasser tous les événements de la nuit précédente dans sa tête. Il se demandait si sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon avaient fini par rentrer à la maison et si oui ou non il devrait jamais les revoir. Il serait parfaitement content de ne pas y retourner, et en tout cas, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait être en mesure de rester à Privet Drive à nouveau.

La rêverie d'Harry fut interrompue par un fort grognement de son estomac, il se leva alors et descendit à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner. La maison était très calme. Personne d'autre ne semblait être éveillé. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un d'autre était dans la maison à part lui-même et Remus.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine, Harry découvrit Remus surveillant une poêle sur le feu. L'odeur rendit le grondement de l'estomac d'Harry encore plus insistant.

— Ah, Harry, je me demandais si tu allais dormir pendant le déjeuner aussi.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Près de midi. As-tu bien dormi ?

— Oui, répondit honnêtement Harry.

Il soupçonnait que Remus n'avait, quant à lui, pas passé une bonne nuit. L'homme avait l'air hagard, mais au moins la dispute d'Harry avec Rogue de la nuit dernière semblait avoir été pardonnée.

— Assieds-toi, tu dois être affamé, invita Remus.

Il apporta à Harry un grand bol de ce qui était visiblement une soupe maison avec une assiette de sandwichs.

— C'est délicieux ! dit Harry, dévorant son repas. Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

— C'est incroyable ce que des années à vivre seul peuvent nous apprendre, dit Remus en le rejoignant à table. Sirius disait que c'était ma plus grande contribution à l'Ordre.

Il sourit puis se figea et lança à Harry un regard inquiet.

— Ça va, dit Harry. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu parles de lui. Ça aide, en fait.

— S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour aider, Harry, tu sais qu'il te suffit de demander.

— Je sais, dit Harry. Il avala la boule dans sa gorge et changea de sujet. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

— Pas pour le moment. Ding était là plus tôt et il a emmené toutes tes affaires. Le ministère des Catastrophes Magiques fait du bon travail d'ailleurs, ils ont réparé ta maison, remplacé la porte d'entrée et supprimé les souvenirs de tous les voisins. Ta tante et ton oncle ne sauront jamais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Nous leur avons laissé une note disant que tu étais parti pour l'année, mais que vous resterez en contact.

— Ouais sûrement, dit Harry. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione vont venir ici pour quelque temps ?

— Plus tard, vers la rentrée scolaire. Mais ici tout le monde entre et sort, donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas coincé en ma compagnie

— Ta compagnie est beaucoup mieux que celle des Dursley, dit Harry. Bien que je suppose que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

Remus rit.

— Tonks sera ici pour le dîner d'ailleurs. Elle va passer la nuit ici, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-lui. Elle n'est pas aussi bonne cuisinière que moi, mais je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez tous les deux.

— Tu ne seras pas là ? demanda Harry.

Remus hésita très légèrement, puis sourit.

— C'est la pleine lune ce soir, Harry.

Harry rougit d'embarras.

— Je suis désolé Remus. Je ne savais pas.

— Il n'y a aucune raison que tu le saches, répondit Remus en souriant légèrement. La plupart des gens ne suivent pas les phases de la lune aussi bien que moi. Je serai dans mon bureau pendant la nuit.

— Tu prends la potion Tue-Loup, alors ?

— Oui. Avec l'accroissement de l'activité des Mangemorts lors des deux derniers mois, Dumbledore pense que ce serait trop gênant pour moi d'être souffrant pendant plusieurs jours de suite.

— Qui la prépare ?

— Ton Maître des Potions préféré, bien sûr, dit Remus en souriant malicieusement.

— Rogue ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de paraître aussi horrifié, Harry. C'est l'un des meilleurs préparateurs de potions des alentours. En plus, il est membre de l'Ordre, ce qui évite un grand nombre de questions embarrassantes.

— Tu lui fais confiance ?

— Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas ? répondit Remus avec dédain.

Il se leva de table.

— Maintenant, écoute. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, détends-toi et installe tes affaires. J'ai du travail à faire pendant quelques heures, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

Harry n'était pas content que Remus ait à compter sur Rogue pour la potion Tue-Loup, mais il était clair que Remus n'allait pas discuter davantage. Il regarda son ancien professeur se diriger vers la bibliothèque et s'occupa ensuite à récupérer ses affaires dans le hall d'entrée.

Harry était heureux de découvrir que Mondingus Fletcher avait tout apporté, y compris ses cadeaux d'anniversaire qui avaient été cachés sous le plancher de sa chambre chez les Dursley. Il traîna tout dans sa chambre et passa l'heure suivante à tout déballer. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à étudier jusqu'à ce que Remus vienne frapper à sa porte.

— Harry, je serai dans mon bureau pour le reste de la nuit.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

— Non, c'est bon. Je te verrai demain matin.

Harry étudia un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits en bas. Il suivit les bruits de claquements de poêles et de casseroles et trouva Tonks à quatre pattes, la tête enfouie dans un placard de la cuisine.

— Salut Tonks, dit Harry.

— Salut Harry ! As-tu une idée d'où Remus range les grandes poêles ?

— Euh, pas vraiment.

— Je devais faire des spaghettis, mais tout ce que je peux trouver ce sont des casseroles.

A ce moment, la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

— On attend quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Harry.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être. On ne sait jamais qui peut se présenter ici.

Elle retourna fouiller dans le placard tandis qu'Harry monta répondre à la porte. À sa grande et agréable surprise, c'était Mrs Weasley.

— Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? dit-elle en lui donnant une accolade et un baiser sur la joue.

— Je vais bien, dit Harry. Nous ne vous attendions pas, cependant. Tout va bien ?

— Oh oui, tout va bien. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. C'est juste qu'avec la pleine lune et la peur horrible que tu as eu hier soir, je voulais juste passer et m'assurer que vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

— Vous ne sauriez pas où Remus garde les grandes poêles ?

Harry expliqua que Tonks essayait de faire le dîner alors que Mrs Weasley le suivait dans la cuisine. Elle jeta un regard rapide au désordre de la cuisine et se porta immédiatement volontaire pour cuisiner. Harry et Tonks mirent la table et bavardèrent pendant que Mrs Weasley préparait le dîner. La radio magique était allumée et l'attention d'Harry fut soudain attirée par la mention de son nom.

— Alors, Mr Pembroke, commença l'annonceur de la RITM, vous ne croyez pas que Harry Potter soit la réponse au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

— Bien sûr que non, déclara Pembroke, paraissant aussi arrogant qu'Harry l'avait toujours imaginé.

— Les plus grands sorciers de notre âge ont été incapables de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est ridicule de penser qu'un garçon puisse le faire.

— Mais Harry Potter n'est pas n'importe quel garçon. C'est le garçon qui a survécu et il a échappé à Vous-Savez-Qui à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières années.

— Il a eu de la chance et il a bénéficié sans aucun doute de beaucoup d'aide. Mais maintenant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour au pouvoir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que–.

Mrs Weasley éteignit la radio.

— Quelle bêtise ! Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de s'asseoir et débattre de quelque chose dont ils ne savent rien ! Ne fais pas attention à eux, Harry, mon chéri.

Harry hocha la tête, mais il réussit seulement un faible sourire et l'ambiance dans la cuisine devint beaucoup plus discrète. Peu après, cependant, le dîner fut prêt. Harry et Tonks s'assirent pour manger, mais Mrs Weasley ne se joignit pas à eux.

— J'ai fait cuire des biscuits pour plus tard, leur dit-elle, ramassant ses affaires. Ils sont juste à côté de la cuisinière.

— Vous ne partez pas déjà ? demanda Harry.

— Je crains qu'il faille que je rentre à la maison pour Arthur et les enfants. Nous allons tous nous revoir très bientôt, j'en suis sûre. Pour l'instant, repose-toi, Harry. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Avec un dernier sourire et une étreinte, Mrs Weasley disparut et Harry se sentit inexplicablement seul.

Il ignora ce sentiment et Tonks et lui commencèrent à dîner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Tonks le mit au courant des derniers exploits de l'Ordre, ou du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas confidentiels. Ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'Harry l'aurait espéré. Le plus important consistait à identifier les Mangemorts et leurs sympathisants. C'était un travail nécessaire, mais pas du genre à sauver des vies dans l'immédiat.

Harry écouta poliment, mais alors que l'été dernier, il aurait absorbé tous les détails et aurait voulu être impliqué de quelque manière que ce soit, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il ne s'en souciait plus vraiment. Il alla se coucher tôt, pas tellement fatigué physiquement mais épuisé émotionnellement.

Harry se réveilla pour une nouvelle belle journée, le soleil brillant à flots par la fenêtre. Cela ne suffit pas à lui remonter le moral. Allongé dans son lit, il entendait encore la voix d'Averill Pembroke dans sa tête. ___« __Les plus grands sorciers de notre âge ont été incapables de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est ridicule de penser qu'un garçon puisse le faire. ____»__  
_

Pembroke était odieux, mais il avait raison. C'était ridicule. Si des gens comme Dumbledore ne pouvaient pas vaincre Voldemort, quelle chance Harry avait-il ? Spontanément, les souvenirs de l'attaque de Privet Drive lui vinrent à l'esprit avec le sentiment désespéré qu'il allait mourir aux mains de Voldemort et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait faire pour l'arrêter.

Harry se leva du lit et descendit, en espérant que le mouvement lui permettrait de garder ses pensées à distance. Il trouva Remus dans la cuisine, sirotant une tasse de thé. L'homme était pâle et fatigué, mais sinon sain et sauf.

— Bonjour, Harry. Joyeux anniversaire.

Harry sursauta. Il avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire.

— Merci, Remus. Comment ça va ?

— Mieux que ce dont j'ai l'air. Assieds-toi, je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner.

— Je peux le faire.

— C'est absurde ! C'est ton anniversaire.

Remus se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Harry mettait la table. Bien qu'il fût visiblement raide, Remus semblait assez bien, remarqua Harry.

— Mange, puis habille-toi, Harry, dit Remus alors qu'ils s'assirent pour manger. Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui. Ta liste de livres pour cette année est arrivée avec le courrier ce matin.

Remus lui tendit une feuille de papier. Il n'y avait que deux nouveaux manuels : celui de Charmes de sixième année, bien sûr, et un texte avancé de Métamorphose.

— Quelque chose d'autre est arrivé pour toi, dit Remus en tendant une lettre à l'allure officielle du ministère de l'Éducation.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Ce devait être les résultats de ces BUSE. Il attrapa la lettre, prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez reçu la note de passage pour les BUSE suivantes:_

_Astronomie Acceptable_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques Acceptable_

_Charmes Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal Optimal_

_Botanique Acceptable_

_Histoire de la Magie Acceptable_

_Potions Optimal_

_Métamorphose Effort Exceptionnel_

_Cordialement,_

_Addlebert Cancre_  
_Ministère de l'Éducation_

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les deux derniers étaient les seuls pour lesquels il avait réellement été inquiet. Il avait besoin de prendre Métamorphose et Potions s'il voulait avoir un quelconque espoir de devenir un Auror, et les deux professeurs McGonagall et Rogue exigeaient des notes élevées aux BUSE. Il avait été particulièrement inquiet en Potions, mais sans Rogue autour de lui pour le distraire, il avait manifestement assez bien réussi.

— Bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Remus.

Harry sourit et lui montra la lettre.

— Fantastique, Harry ! Bien joué ! Je dirais que cela appelle une double célébration. Après avoir acheté tes fournitures scolaires, qu'est-ce que tu dis de s'arrêter chez Florian Fortarôme pour prendre sa plus grande crème glacée ?

— Ce serait formidable, dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

Sortir de la maison était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avala le reste de son petit déjeuner, s'habilla, puis accompagna Remus à un salon de thé à proximité, où ils utilisèrent la cheminée pour aller au Chemin de Traverse.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour acheter la totalité de ses fournitures. Il avait fait cela pendant des années et savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et où tout se trouvait. Il sourit à des enfants plus jeunes, des premières années sans doute, qui faisaient visiblement leur shopping au Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois. Ils s'arrêtaient à chaque vitrine, regardant avec des yeux écarquillés les merveilles à l'intérieur pendant que leurs parents essayaient en vain de se dépêcher.

Bien sûr, pensa Harry ironiquement, Remus était presque aussi mauvais. Il s'était demandé au début si son ancien professeur serait en forme pour ce voyage si tôt après la pleine lune. Il craignait également que Remus serait ennuyé de faire les achats de fournitures banales comme des plumes et des parchemins, mais Remus semblait ravi de suivre Harry d'un magasin à l'autre, examinant toutes les curiosités et discutant de Quidditch et de la prochaine année scolaire.

_Il doit être trop solitaire_, Harry réalisa. _Sirius lui manque probablement encore plus qu'à moi._

— Je pense que c'est tout, dit Harry à Remus alors qu'ils sortaient de Fleury et Bott.

— Et tes ingrédients de potions ?

— Je n'ai pas eu de liste pour ça.

Remus fronça les sourcils un instant.

— Eh bien, je suppose que tu pourras acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin à Pré au Lard. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir les nouveaux propriétaires du Chemin de Traverse.

Harry sourit. Il savait exactement de qui Remus parlait.

Weasley, Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux, au Numéro Quatre-vingt-trois, Chemin de Traverse était un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Le bâtiment lui-même ne cessait de changer de couleurs, de l'orange au violet pour une teinte vraiment hideuse de vert pour pratiquement toutes les autres couleurs qu'Harry pouvait nommer et même pour certaines dont il n'en était pas capable. Il y avait une immense langue pendant d'une fenêtre à l'étage, qui parfois bavait sur les passants. Il y avait également des bruits métalliques, des détonations et des explosions imprévisibles venant de l'intérieur. Harry et Remus échangèrent des sourires et entrèrent.

Fred et George Weasley étaient debout au milieu d'une demi-douzaine d'enfants enthousiastes qu'Harry reconnut vaguement comme des élèves de Poudlard, mais ils étaient plus jeunes que lui et n'étaient pas à Gryffondor.

— Maintenant, voici ce dont vous avez besoin pour fouiner dans les recoins non autorisés du château, dit Fred en désignant ce qui ressemblait à une barre de chocolat que George tenait dans ses mains. Le Crunch Caméléon, une de nos dernières inventions. George, si tu veux bien faire une démonstration ?

George sourit et prit une petite bouchée de la barre. Il sembla immédiatement disparaître, se fondant dans les étagères derrière lui.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir, cela fonctionne comme un sortilège de désillusion. Une barre vous garantit vingt minutes de quasi-invisibilité. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout manger à la fois. Un simple quart sera suffisant pour vous débarrasser de quelqu'un dans les couloirs.

Deux garçons à l'arrière du groupe échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

— Nous allons en prendre une douzaine, dit un des deux garçons qui commençaient tout deux à chercher de l'argent dans leurs poches.

— Et une boîte de ces « Thés absents », ajouta son ami, visiblement complice.

— Excellents choix, messieurs ! Par ici, déclara George qui était de nouveau visible. Toute personne qui souhaite faire un achat, s'il vous plaît rendez-vous au comptoir. Et n'oubliez pas que nous avons aussi des catalogues disponibles pour votre commodité.

L'ensemble du groupe d'étudiants suivit George vers le comptoir.

— Harry ! appela Fred, qui avait repéré Harry et Remus. Bienvenue à Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers ! On se demandait quand tu allais nous honorer de ta présence. Remus, comment vas-tu ?

— Je vais bien, dit Remus en serrant la main de Fred. Harry vient d'arriver pour le reste de l'été, alors j'ai pensé que je l'amènerais par ici.

— Fred, c'est génial ! dit Harry.

— En fait, on te doit tout mon pote.

— Non, vous ne me devez rien du tout !

— Nous n'aurions rien pu faire sans toi. Tu es notre financeur.

— C'est vrai, dit Remus avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Je me souviens avoir entendu quelque chose à ce sujet. Je dois dire que tu sais reconnaître un bon investissement quand tu en vois un, Harry.

— J'ai juste donné de l'argent, dit Harry, se sentant un peu gêné. Ce sont Fred et George les génies qui ont eu toutes les bonnes idées !

— Génies ? demanda George, se joignant à eux après avoir accompagné tous les élèves et leurs achats considérables à la sortie de la boutique. Ai-je bien entendu quelqu'un parler de nous comme des génies, Fred ?

— Oui il me semble, George ! Bien sûr, Harry a toujours été exceptionnellement perspicace, contrairement à nos professeurs de Poudlard. Ne le prends pas mal Remus !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Remus avec un petit rire.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et un homme de l'âge de Remus entra en essuyant une grande tache de bave de l'épaule de ses robes onéreuses.

— Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? demanda George.

— Non, non, merci, dit l'homme en regardant à peine George.

Il s'approchait plutôt d'Harry et Remus.

— Mr Potter n'est-ce pas ? Harry Potter ? Averill Pembroke de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de parler à un journaliste, encore moins à Pembroke.

— Depuis votre participation aux événements dramatiques qui ont annoncé le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, tout le monde parle de vous, Mr Potter, poursuivit Pembroke. Pourtant, vous êtes resté très secret. J'espérais obtenir votre réaction sur le fait que l'ensemble du monde des sorciers semble se tourner vers vous pour des conseils.

— Je pense que tout le monde a peur, c'est tout. Si quelqu'un veut des conseils, il devrait se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore à Poudlard. Je n'ai rien à offrir.

— Alors les rumeurs qui disent que vous êtes personnellement opposé à Vous-Savez-Qui sont infondées ?

— Presque tout le monde est opposé à Voldemort, dit Harry.

Il sentit une lueur de satisfaction en voyant Pembroke pâlir au son du nom de Voldemort. Néanmoins, le journaliste ne sembla pas découragé.

— Donc, vous n'avez pas peur de lui ?

— Non, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

— Cela vous rend soit très courageux soit très stupide, Mr Potter, en particulier après les récents événements.

Le sourire poli de Pembroke n'atteignait pas ses yeux et en les regardant, Harry frissonna. Il n'aurait pas pu dire comment il le savait, mais il en était certain. Pembroke était un Mangemort.

— Je suis encore en vie, dit Harry avec soin. Et, vous pouvez dire à ceux... Harry hésita pendant une fraction de seconde en regardant le bras gauche de Pembroke, ...à qui vous reportez, que j'ai l'intention de le rester.

L'expression de Pembroke ne changea pas, mais il se raidit juste assez pour qu'Harry sache que son message avait été compris.

Remus s'avança:

— C'est assez de questions pour le moment, je pense.

— Et vous êtes ? demanda Pembroke, sans prendre la peine de cacher son dédain.

— Un ami, dit Harry avant que Remus ne puisse répondre.

— Tout comme nous, ajouta George, posant aimablement un bras sur l'épaule de Pembroke.

— Et il se trouve que c'est notre boutique, dit Fred en copiant le mouvement de son frère de l'autre côté de Pembroke.

— Et, autant que nous croyons que le client a toujours raison... dit George, alors qu'ils emmenaient le journaliste loin d'Harry, en direction de la porte.

— ...Vous n'avez rien acheté, et nous pensons vraiment qu'il est temps pour vous de partir, termina Fred.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte et poussèrent violemment Pembroke qui ne réussit que de justesse à ne pas s'étaler dans la rue.

— Et ne revenez pas, dit George agréablement, fermant la porte sur l'homme furieux.

— Quel connard ! dit Fred.

— Papa nous a raconté ce qui est arrivé chez ton oncle et ta tante, Harry, dit George avec une gravité inhabituelle. Nous savons que tout ira bien avec Remus.

— Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose– continua Fred sur le même ton.

— Quoique ce soit– dit George.

— Tu nous le dis, on saura quoi faire, termina Fred.

Harry sourit aux jumeaux.

— Prenez soin de vous, ça suffira.

Fred et George sourirent à leur tour.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Harry, dit Fred.

— Ouais. On est des experts en la matière, conclut George.

Harry et Remus retournèrent à Square Grimmaurd en début d'après-midi. Fidèle à sa parole, après avoir quitté Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, Remus avait acheté les plus grandes coupes de glace de Florian Fortarôme et Harry se sentait vaguement nauséeux, même s'il avait seulement réussi à manger la moitié de la sienne. Il monta et venait de terminer de déposer ses fournitures scolaires dans sa valise quand Remus l'appela.

— Harry, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main dans la bibliothèque une minute ?

— J'arrive ! répondit Harry. Il descendit et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Remus ?

— Surprise !

Harry sursauta. La chambre était pleine de gens, tout le monde applaudissait et souriait. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient là avec Ron et Ginny. Il vit Fred et George debout à côté d'Hermione. Puis il y avait Maugrey et Tonks ainsi qu'un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre, dont certains qu'il connaissait à peine. Hermione et Ron se détachèrent de la foule et vinrent vers lui.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, le serrant violemment.

— C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Harry, enfin capable de retrouver sa voix.

— C'est une fête surprise, idiot ! Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Viens, on a des cadeaux et des gâteaux et plein d'autres choses à manger.

Harry se laissa entraîner dans la salle. Ron avait raison. Il y avait une montagne de nourriture et un beau gâteau, fait par Mrs Weasley. Et il y avait plus de cadeaux qu'Harry n'avait jamais reçus en une seule fois dans sa vie. Mais surtout, il était entouré de ses amis. C'était, sans aucun doute, le meilleur anniversaire qu'Harry n'avait jamais passé.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les cours reprennent

**Chapitre 2 : Les cours reprennent**

Les jours suivants passèrent calmement, du moins aussi calmement que la vie au 12 Square Grimmaurd le permettait. Des membres de l'Ordre entraient et sortaient à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Harry n'essayait même pas d'écouter les réunions à huis clos se déroulant dans la bibliothèque. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait perdu tout désir de découvrir les secrets que l'Ordre ne voulait pas lui confier. Il ne s'y intéressait tout simplement plus. De plus, ses visions récurrentes lui en révélaient déjà plus que ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Harry passa beaucoup de temps à étudier dans sa chambre. S'il en avait assez ou qu'il se sentait seul, il descendait à la cuisine où Remus ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre étaient ravis de bavarder avec lui. Tous sauf Rogue bien sûr, qui était là avec une fréquence agaçante. Mais mis à part un ou deux regards, Rogue l'ignorait complètement, ce qui allait tout à fait à Harry.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny passèrent la dernière semaine d'août au square Grimmaurd. Harry en était très heureux. Il n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis son anniversaire et, même s'ils s'étaient écrits, ils lui manquaient. Mais il était également inquiet. Il n'avait toujours parlé à personne de sa conversation avec Dumbledore à la fin de l'année précédente. En particulier, il ne leur avait pas parlé de la prophétie. Savoir qu'il devrait tuer Voldemort ou mourir de sa main était lourd à porter et il ne voulait pas imposer ce fardeau à ses amis. Il ne se sentait pas non plus à l'aise pour discuter de ses visions. Il avait vaguement mentionné qu'il en avait toujours, mais n'avait pas précisé à quel point elles étaient devenues cauchemardesques. A la place, il choisit d'écarter ces pensées et de simplement profiter du fait d'être avec ses amis.

Finalement, le jour où Harry et les autres devaient retourner à Poudlard arriva. Remus les avait prévenus, sur un ton très professionnel, de faire leurs bagages la veille et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Cependant, il y avait plus de détails de dernière minute que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, et ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois en retard.

— Vous voulez vraiment rater le train tous les quatre ? demanda Remus du bas de l'escalier, l'air exaspéré. Harry, Ron j'ai besoin de vos valises en bas maintenant ! Hermione pourrais-tu s'il te plaît descendre et séparer Pattenrond des rideaux de la bibliothèque ! On doit y aller !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendirent les escaliers dans un fracas de bagages et de pas lourds. Maugrey Fol-œil, Tonks et Mondingus Fletcher les attendaient, pour les escorter avec Remus jusqu'au Poudlard Express. A eux tous, ils finirent par rassembler les bagages, animaux et effets personnels qui avaient été égarés depuis la veille.

Il ne se passa rien d'anormal durant leur marche jusqu'à la gare et ils arrivèrent rapidement voie Neuf Trois-Quarts. Harry et ses amis montèrent à bord du train et firent un signe de la main à Remus et les autres lorsque le train démarra. La plupart des compartiments étaient déjà occupés, mais après avoir parcouru environ la moitié du train, ils tombèrent sur Neville et Luna seuls dans un compartiment. Harry sut immédiatement pourquoi personne ne s'était joint à eux. Le Mimbulus mimbletonia de Neville avait considérablement poussé pendant les vacances et il prenait un siège à lui tout seul. Il semblait se balancer et fredonner et Harry avait le sentiment inconfortable qu'il le regardait.

— Salut Luna ! Salut Neville ! On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Ginny, se frayant un passage pour entrer dans le compartiment.

— Ah, salut ! Entrez, répondit Neville, et ils s'entassèrent tous dans le compartiment.

Harry s'installa le plus loin possible de la plante de Neville et remarqua Ron et Hermione l'éviter également, mais elle ne semblait pas déranger Ginny le moins du monde. Ils se racontèrent leur été, Harry restant néanmoins discret, ne voulant pas parler de l'attaque à Privet Drive.

La conversation dériva sur les cours et Ron dit :

— J'espère qu'on aura un prof de Défense décent cette année.

— On devrait. Il s'appelle Comyn Ryan, dit Luna. Il a fait ses études à Poudlard mais il a passé la plupart des vingt dernières années à voyager dans tout le continent.

— Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione.

— Un des associés de mon père lui en a parlé le mois dernier, quand on était en Suède. Mon père a travaillé avec Ryan quelques fois.

— Ah ben voilà qui m'inspire confiance, dit Ron, et Ginny lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

— Je suis sûre qu'il sera très bien, dit-elle.

— S'il est allé à Poudlard, tu sais dans quelle maison il était ? demanda Neville.

— C'était un Serpentard, répondit Luna sans lever les yeux du _Chicaneur_.

— Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Ron. Un Serpentard professeur de Défense ? Dumbledore est devenu fou ou quoi ?

— Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais qu'Ombrage, dit Hermione.

— Non, mais il sera comme Rogue. Et pile au moment où j'ai réussi à m'échapper de ce connard !

— J'imagine que Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, dit Ginny. Personne ne semble vouloir le job.

— Non mais maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, on pourrait penser que quelqu'un de décent s'y serait intéressé, dit Ron.

— Il pourrait être doué, dit Hermione, téméraire.

— Ouais et il se pourrait que j'hérite d'un million de Gallions un jour, moqua Ron.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et prirent les calèches tirées par les Sombrals jusqu'au château où ils assistèrent à la cérémonie de répartition. Le Choixpeau les avertit une nouvelle fois de la nécessité de cohésion entre les maisons et commença à repartir les premières années. Quand il eut terminé, Dumbledore se leva pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves.

— Des temps difficiles nous attendent. Il ne sert à rien de prétendre que le danger dans lequel nous vivons n'existe pas. En fait, faire ainsi serait la pire erreur possible. Cependant, soyez certains que vous êtes à l'abri des dangers extérieurs ici, à Poudlard. Et bien sûr, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fera de son mieux pour vous préparer à faire face à ces dangers une fois que vous aurez quitté l'école. C'est un immense plaisir de vous présenter le Professeur Comyn Ryan.

Un bel homme, qui semblait proche de la cinquantaine, se leva et salua gracieusement. Il portait des robes noires bien coupées avec une écharpe verte et argent de Serpentard autour du cou. Il avait des cheveux courts châtains, un petit bouc et un large sourire. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient joyeusement et Harry était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait l'air sympathique au premier abord. En plus, Rogue le fusillait du regard, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un signe positif.

Dumbledore reprit lorsque les applaudissements polis s'évanouirent.

— Vous allez trouver le Professeur Ryan extrêmement qualifié et j'espère que chacun d'entre vous tirera profit de son expérience. Pour l'instant, il me semble qu'il est temps de manger.

Des plats remplis de nourriture apparurent immédiatement et tous les élèves commencèrent à manger et à bavarder entre eux. Quand le festin fut terminé, les élèves retournèrent à leurs dortoirs et allèrent se coucher. Harry s'assura de prendre le temps de pratiquer ses exercices d'Occlumancie. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils garderaient ses visions à l'écart mais il dormait définitivement mieux quand il les faisait.

Le matin suivant, les élèves se rendirent au petit déjeuner et McGonagall passa leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps.

— Potter, il me semble que vous n'avez pas reçu une liste complète durant l'été, dit-elle, donnant à Harry une autre feuille, en plus de l'emploi du temps. Voici la liste correcte.

Harry regarda la liste et sentit une montée d'adrénaline.

— Il y a un nouveau livre de Potions ?

Ses yeux balayèrent la page jusqu'à la longue liste d'ingrédients de potions au bas de la page.

— Je n'ai rien de tout ça !

— C'est ce que je pensais, dit McGonagall. Voici le livre. Elle sortit un grand livre et le donna à Harry. Je ferai apporter les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin de Pré-au-Lard. Vous êtes par conséquent en retard dans votre lecture, je vous suggère donc de passer chaque moment libre le nez dans ce livre.

Elle continua son chemin, laissant Harry regarder misérablement Préparation Avancée de Potions, d'Ainsworth Brewster.

— Tu n'as fait _aucun_ de tes devoirs de Potions, Harry ?

Hermione avait l'air scandalisée.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais.

— Je ne savais pas qu'on en avait.

— Je parie que c'est un coup de Rogue, dit Ron. Il a quelque chose contre toi Harry, ce n'est pas une erreur.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas, dit Harry. Quand aura lieu notre premier cours de Potions ?

— Demain matin en première heure, répondit Hermione.

— Au moins ça me laisse un peu de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'on a en premier aujourd'hui ?

— Laisse-moi voir, Hermione regarda son emploi du temps et fronça les sourcils. Double cours de Défense avec les Serpentards ?

— Quoi ? dit Ron, saisissant son emploi du temps pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas possible !

— Ben, c'est ce qui est écrit, dit Hermione.

— Tant mieux, j'ai envie de savoir comment est Ryan, dit Harry, jetant un regard à la grande table où le nouveau professeur discutait aimablement avec le Professeur Chourave.

— Ouais mais Défense avec les Serpentards ! dit Ron. Ça sera pire que d'avoir Potions avec eux.

— Non, dit Harry calmement, observant la table des Serpentards à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle et Malfoy plus particulièrement. On s'est battus contre des Mangemorts. On peut se défendre contre tout ce qu'ils pourraient bien nous lancer.

— Euh, ouais je suppose, répondit Ron, ne paraissant pas particulièrement convaincu.

Les Gryffondors se dépêchèrent de finir leur petit déjeuner et arrivèrent en avance en classe de Défense. Les Serpentards arrivèrent juste après eux. Les deux groupes d'élèves s'installèrent à des places opposées et se lançaient des regards hostiles en attendant l'arrivée du Professeur Ryan. L'animosité prit immédiatement le dessus.

— Hé Potter, ricana Malfoy. Tu as passé un bon été ? Comment va ta famille moldue ?

— Très bien, je suis sûr que tu es désolé de l'entendre.

— Ça ne va probablement pas durer. Un accident est vite arrivé.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, mais il garda un visage impassible.

— Pas si ton père y a quelque chose à voir. Cela fait deux fois qu'il ne réussit pas à me tuer. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit très content de lui.

Malfoy devint blanc de fureur.

— C'est moi qui vais te tuer Potter.

Harry sourit.

— Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je suis impatient de te voir essayer. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de jeter un sort à qui que ce soit depuis ton père à la fin de l'année dernière. Ce serait intéressant de voir si tu te bats aussi mal que lui.

Malfoy se leva soudainement, baguette sortie, mais Harry fut plus rapide : il avait déjà sa baguette pointée sur la poitrine de Malfoy. Le reste des Gryffondors et des Serpentards avaient également quitté leurs sièges, leurs baguettes pointées les uns vers les autres.

— Ah, c'est toujours bien d'avoir une classe enthousiaste ! dit Ryan, appréciatif, en rentrant dans la salle. Vous feriez peut être mieux de ranger tout ça pour l'instant néanmoins, ajouta-t-il en remontant l'allée entre les baguettes. Face à la classe, il s'assit au coin de son bureau, se frottant les mains avec enthousiasme. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

— Bien. Qu'avons-nous appris jusqu'à présent aujourd'hui ?

Les élèves, toujours debout avec leurs baguettes à moitié levées se regardaient avec confusion.

— Personne ne sait ? Ne vous laissez jamais provoquer ! C'est l'une des leçons les plus importantes que vous apprendrez dans ce cours. Mr Malfoy, puisque vous avez laissé Mr Potter vous provoquer, cela fera cinq points en moins à Serpentard.

— Quoi ?

L'indignation égalait presque la surprise dans le ton de Malfoy.

— Quiconque se laissant être provoqué dans ce cours perdra des points. Ne vous inquiétez pas Malfoy, je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas le seul. Maintenant, asseyez-vous tous pour que l'on puisse commencer.

Les élèves regagnèrent leurs sièges.

— Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi j'ai choisi de doubler les cours cette année, commença Ryan. Au point où vous en êtes, vous avez appris un bon nombre de sorts et contre-sorts. Vos deux maisons, pour une raison ou une autre, sont particulièrement avancées et certains d'entre vous pourraient se défendre même dans un combat contre un sorcier adulte. Vous apprendre davantage de sorts n'améliorerait donc pas significativement vos capacités.

— Cependant, peu de duels sont gagnés ou perdus en fonction des sorts utilisés. La victoire est déterminée là-haut.

Ryan se tapota la tempe.

— C'est le mental qui fait la différence. C'est pourquoi la maîtrise de soi est la première et peut-être la plus difficile leçon que vous devrez apprendre. Quand vous laissez la colère ou toute autre émotion gouverner votre jugement, vous donnez un avantage à votre adversaire. Si vous pouvez apprendre à ne pas réagir aux commentaires des uns et des autres, vous aurez plus de maîtrise de vous que la plupart des sorciers.

— Une dernière chose, je suis ici pour vous apprendre à tous à vous défendre contre la Magie Noire. Je me fiche de savoir qui sont vos parents, combien d'argent vous avez, ou dans quelle maison vous êtes. Je me fiche également de vos allégeances en dehors de cette école. Je ne vous jugerai que par vos performances dans ce cours et je traiterai tout le monde de la même manière.

— Je ne fais pas ça par altruisme, mais parce que j'ai découvert au cours des années que se laisser aller dans des préjugés minables est une des meilleures façons de sous-estimer rapidement un adversaire. Les gens qui se comportent ainsi sont des idiots et les idiots finissent toujours perdants. Rendez-vous service et ne faites pas partie de ces personnes. Maintenant, prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi.

Ryan conduisit ses élèves étonnés en dehors du château jusqu'au bord du lac.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Ryan ? demanda Neville, marchant derrière Ron et Harry.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Il n'est certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais quelqu'un qui enlève des points à Malfoy ne peut pas être entièrement mauvais.

— S'il compte se lancer dans le côté psychologique des duels, ça devrait être un cours fascinant, dit Hermione, enthousiaste. J'ai lu des choses sur ce sujet–

— Je veux juste qu'il nous apprenne à nous battre de manière efficace, l'interrompit Harry. Nous sommes en guerre et je ne suis pas intéressé par la théorie.

Ils arrivèrent au lac et Ryan claqua brusquement des mains pour avoir l'attention de la classe.

— C'est ici que nous nous retrouverons à partir de maintenant, quel que soit le temps. Chacun choisit un adversaire de la maison opposée et on va commencer à s'entraîner. Seulement des petits maléfices pour aujourd'hui. Pas de sortilèges. Je veux voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Et écartez-vous je ne veux pas vous voir attaquer vos voisins.

— Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, si vous pouviez arrêter de vous regarder comme ça un instant, j'aimerais que vous compreniez que je ne veux pas voir d'élève à l'infirmerie pour mon premier jour de cours, encore moins pour ma première heure. Cela ne m'attirerait pas les faveurs du directeur. Par conséquent, si l'un de vous produit quelque chose de plus meurtrier qu'un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, vous ferez perdre cinquante points à votre maison et gagnerez une semaine de retenue. Suis-je clair, messieurs ?

Harry et Malfoy se lançaient toujours des regards menaçants, mais ils hochèrent la tête.

— Cela vaut également pour le reste d'entre vous, dit Ryan. Vous pouvez commencer.

Chaque paire d'élève duela jusqu'à ce que l'un soit neutralisé, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes. Une fois que tous les duels furent terminés, Ryan contra les pires effets des maléfices et tout le monde changea d'adversaire et recommença. Les élèves qui ne pouvaient plus se battre ne faisaient que regarder. Ils continuèrent ainsi durant l'heure suivante. Quand Ryan annonça une pause tout le monde avait au moins été touché par un maléfice, à part Harry. Même si Ryan inversait la plupart des effets, ils étaient quand même sales et fatigués, mais néanmoins, pour la majorité, de bonne humeur.

Ryan remercia les élèves et ils regagnèrent le château. Aucune insulte ne fut échangée : une heure de duels intenses semblait avoir supprimé temporairement leur besoin d'attaques verbales. Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et y trouvèrent le Professeur Rogue, qui n'eut besoin que d'un regard à leur apparence déplorable pour les regarder de travers.

— Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

— Cours de Défense, monsieur, répondit Pansy Parkinson. On se battait en duel au bord du lac.

Les yeux de Rogue balayaient les élèves avec désapprobation.

— Dépêchez-vous d'aller tous vous laver. Vous ne pouvez pas aller déjeuner dans cette condition.

Les élèves murmurèrent leur consentement et se séparèrent : les Serpentards se dirigeant vers les cachots et les Gryffondors vers les escaliers.

— Mr Potter.

La voix froide de Rogue stoppa Harry.

— Comment se fait-il que vous ne semblez pas être dans le même état que le reste de vos camarades ?

Harry croisa le regard de Rogue et lui répondit.

— J'ai gagné tous mes duels, monsieur.

Il continua de soutenir le regard de Rogue, défiant silencieusement son professeur de trouver une quelconque faute qu'il aurait commise.

Apparemment Rogue n'en trouva pas, puisque tout ce qu'il répondit fut : « Je vois », avant de s'éloigner.

Les Gryffondors de sixième année se lavèrent et retournèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ginny se joignit à eux lorsqu'ils s'assirent.

— Alors comment était le cours de Défense ? Est-ce que Ryan est aussi pénible que Rogue ?

— Oh, s'il te plaît ne pose pas la question ! dit Harry avec émotion.

— Il est brillant ! dit Ron. Je pense qu'il est le meilleur Professeur de Défense qu'on n'ait jamais eu.

Harry soupira.

— Il n'arrête pas de nous dire à quel point Ryan est formidable depuis la fin du cours. On venait juste de réussir à la lui fermer.

— Mais c'est un Serpentard, dit Ginny.

— Et bien il ne se comporte pas comme tel ! dit Ron avec enthousiasme. Du moins, il ne se comporte comme aucun de ceux que j'ai rencontrés. Lui et Rogue c'est le jour et la nuit. Il a même enlevé des points à Malfoy !

— Ah, je comprends pourquoi c'est ton prof préféré alors, dit Ginny.

— Je suis sérieux. Attends un peu. Tu verras ce que je veux dire.

Mardi matin avait lieu le cours de Potions des sixièmes années. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour abandonner les cours de Rogue cette année, comme Ron l'avait fait. Rogue était la dernière personne avec laquelle il voulait passer du temps. Mais il avait besoin d'obtenir un ASPIC en Potions s'il voulait devenir Auror, lui et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots après le petit déjeuner.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua était qu'il n'y avait pas que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards dans la classe, comme cela avait été le cas les années précédentes, mais également des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles. Malfoy était là, mais heureusement, Crabbe et Goyle ne l'étaient pas.

Rogue entra abruptement comme à son habitude et se plaça face à la classe.

— A cette heure-ci l'an prochain, la moitié d'entre vous sera partie, commença-t-il. Je ne tolère un travail approximatif et de la paresse chez mes plus jeunes élèves qu'uniquement parce que je n'en ai pas le choix. Je ne les tolèrerai pas chez vous. Je renverrai quiconque ne faisant pas de son mieux. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à fournir vos meilleurs efforts, partez maintenant, la porte est ici.

Personne ne bougea. Personne même ne respirait.

— Non ? Et bien commençons.

Rogue remontait lentement l'allée pendant qu'il parlait.

— Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer de la Pimentine, dit-il. Vous trouverez les instructions à la page quarante-trois. Ouvrez vos livres et commencez.

Harry commença à ouvrir son livre, mais Rogue posa une main dessus pour l'arrêter.

— Pas vous, Mr Potter, dit Rogue d'une voix traînante. On m'a dit que vous aspiriez devenir Auror. Ainsi, j'ai préparé une leçon qui est un peu plus appropriée à vos tâches futures.

Rogue lança un sourire narquois à Harry et montra un flacon rempli d'un liquide violet en s'adressant à toute la classe.

— Ceci est la Potion Endoloris, au sujet de laquelle vous devriez tous avoir lu ce qui se trouve dans votre livre à présent.

Harry ne l'avait pas fait, mais, alors que Rogue continuait son discours, il espéra que cela ne poserait pas de problème.

— Même si elle n'est en aucune façon aussi intense que le sortilège Doloris, la fonction première du poison est de causer une douleur prolongée qui s'accentue jusqu'à ce que la victime ne puisse plus la supporter et perde connaissance. L'antidote est assez simple. N'importe quel quatrième année pourrait le préparer dans des conditions normales, mais pour un Auror sur le terrain les conditions ne sont jamais normales.

Harry avala. Il savait où Rogue voulait en venir.

— Une des raisons principales pour lesquelles un Auror doit être un bon préparateur de potion est la défense de soi. Il est souvent plus rapide de préparer une potion que d'en obtenir une. C'est toujours le cas pour des potions qui doivent être préparées fraîchement, comme l'antidote à la Potion Endoloris. Dans différentes situations, la vie d'un Auror peut dépendre de sa capacité à préparer des antidotes.

— Ainsi, dit Rogue, reportant toute son attention sur Harry. Nous allons voir comment vous vous en sortez sous la pression. La Potion Doloris agit relativement lentement. Les effets ne deviennent complètement débilitants qu'au bout d'au moins une heure. Vous disposez de ce temps pour produire l'antidote.

— Je ne boirai pas ça, dit Harry, regardant Rogue avec défiance.

Rogue soutint le regard d'Harry et reprit d'une voix parfaitement calme.

— Buvez ou vous ne mettrez plus jamais les pieds dans cette classe.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Boire ce poison ou perdre toute chance de devenir Auror. Quoi qu'il choisisse, Rogue avait gagné et il le savait. Harry détestait cet homme. Avec un dernier regard sauvage, il prit le flacon des mains de Rogue et avala son contenu d'une seule gorgée.

Rogue lui lança un nouveau sourire narquois, puis se retourna vers Hermione qui les regardait avec horreur de sa place à côté d'Harry.

— Pour aujourd'hui, Miss Granger, vous vous assiérez au fond de la classe. Je ne voudrais pas que vous _distrayiez_ Mr Potter.

— Mais Professeur–, commença Hermione à protester.

— On peut attendre autant que vous voulez, dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry regarda Hermione désespérément et secoua la tête pour l'avertir. Il pouvait déjà sentir les effets du poison et il était conscient de chaque seconde qui passait. Hermione comprit. Elle lui lança un regard désolé, puis prit ses livres et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

— Maintenant, Mr Potter, vous pouvez commencer.

Avec un dernier ricanement, Rogue se détourna et Harry commença à travailler sur son antidote. La potion était assez simple, mais néanmoins longue à préparer, chaque étape devant respecter un timing précis avant l'ajout de l'ingrédient suivant. Harry travailla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sachant qu'il faisait une course contre la montre.

Malheureusement, malgré la garantie de Rogue que la Potion Doloris agissait lentement, elle avait commencé à fonctionner quasi-instantanément. Harry avait déjà souffert et ceci n'était pas aussi grave que certaines de ses expériences, en tout cas pas encore, mais la douleur s'accentuait et était incessante.

Ce qui avait commencé par un mal d'estomac s'était rapidement transformé en crampes se propageant vers son coccyx et sa poitrine. Une douleur aiguë le frappa à l'épaule et il haleta. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la potion qu'il préparait, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, n'arrivait pas à penser. Il savait que l'antidote n'était pas difficile, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa tête et essuya la transpiration.

— Des difficultés, Potter ?

La voix satisfaite de Rogue ronronna dans son oreille. Harry serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

— Eh bien apparemment, il manque quelque chose, continua Rogue, regardant le contenu du chaudron d'Harry avec dédain.

Il sortit un flacon de ses robes et le présenta à Harry.

— C'est censé être vert clair, pas jaune. Vraiment Potter, J'aurais pensé que même vous pourriez faire ça.

— Je ne pense pas que même des Aurors soient censés préparer des potions qu'ils n'ont jamais faites auparavant, quand ils sont empoisonnés, rétorqua Harry alors qu'une douleur particulièrement vive lui traversa l'abdomen.

— Vos excuses ne vous garderont pas en vie.

— Vous allez la fermer ! grogna Harry.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Rogue d'une voix calme et meurtrière.

Harry se retourna pour faire face au Maître des Potions. Trop de nuits sans sommeil remplies de visions cauchemardesques le poussèrent au-delà du point de rupture et la haine et la douleur supprimèrent toute retenue.

— J'ai dit LA FERME !

La classe entière regarda Harry, choquée.

— Potter, votre inaptitude semble être uniquement égalée par votre manque de respect.

Les yeux de Rogue se froncèrent de fureur.

— Clairement, vous n'êtes pas digne de participer à ce cours.

— Et vous n'êtes pas digne de l'enseigner ! Quel genre de fou empoisonne ces élèves ?

— J'envisageais de vous donner l'antidote puisque vous êtes visiblement incapable de le faire ! Mais peut-être que vous préfèreriez souffrir des conséquences de votre échec.

Harry se rua vers le flacon dans les mains de Rogue. Rogue le retira, mais Harry fut plus rapide et sa main se ferma sur le haut du flacon. Rogue, cependant, était plus fort et il garda fermement l'antidote. En colère, Harry tira de toutes ses forces et le flacon vola à travers la pièce et s'explosa contre le sol.

Il y eut un moment de silence complet dans la salle.

— Ceci, Mr Potter, dit Rogue lentement, était extrêmement stupide.

Rogue balaya la pièce, de l'antidote ruiné au reste des élèves qui regardaient Harry et lui bouche bée avec différents degrés d'incrédulité.

— Retournez à votre travail, vous tous, cassa-t-il, attrapant le bras d'Harry et le tirant en direction de la porte. S'il y a le moindre bruit pendant que je ne suis pas là, je donnerai une retenue à la classe entière !

Il gratifia les élèves d'un dernier regard meurtrier, puis poussa Harry à l'extérieur.

— Vous ne causez que des problèmes, Potter ! cracha Rogue en conduisant Harry dans les couloirs.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est vous qui avez décidé de m'empoisonner !

— Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. La question est : que faire de vous ?

— Donnez-moi l'antidote et après vous pourrez me punir, d'accord !

Rogue s'arrêta et poussa Harry contre le mur, le fixant d'un regard furieux.

— Il n'y a plus d'antidote, Potter ! Ni de temps pour en refaire ! Le poison fera effet dans moins d'une heure.

Harry regarda Rogue et essaya de ne pas croire ce que le Maître des Potions venait de dire. _Il n'est pas sérieux !_ pensa Harry désespérément.

L'attention de Rogue était attirée par une porte indescriptible dans le mur à côté d'eux.

— Laissez-moi voir votre baguette, dit-il soudainement.

Harry obéit automatiquement, sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Rogue la saisit des mains d'Harry et la plaça adroitement dans sa poche.

— Rendez-moi ça ! cria Harry, outré.

— Croyez-moi, Potter, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Rogue dégagea Harry du mur, ouvrit la porte et poussa Harry dans une toute petite pièce qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant un placard à balais.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

— Restez ici, dit Rogue, reculant pour fermer la porte.

Harry pouvait souffrir énormément, mais ses reflexes avaient été façonnés par des années de Quidditch. Il sauta en avant, bloquant la porte et attrapa le bras de Rogue.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici !

— Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour vous pour le moment. Je ne vais pas vous emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie et il n'y a à rien que Madame Pomfresh pourrait faire pour voir si je le faisais.

Rogue poussa Harry violemment, ce qui l'envoya se cogner contre des seaux et une serpillière. La porte se referma et Harry entendit Rogue jeter un sortilège de Verrouillage.

— Attendez ! hurla Harry. Il se jeta contre la porte qui ne plia pas. Professeur, s'il vous plaît ! Ne me laissez pas ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

— Potter, arrêtez de crier ! lança Rogue avec exaspération.

Ensuite, Harry entendit son professeur jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation et tout devint calme comme la mort.

Harry glissa sur le sol et s'appuya contre la porte, abasourdi. Il savait que le Maître des Potions le détestait, mais il n'aurait pas cru que même Rogue était suffisamment cruel pour le laisser mourir ici dans le noir. Une douleur vive lui transperça l'intestin et Harry se retourna sur le côté, haletant. Chaque muscle de son corps paraissait être étiré au-delà de ses limites et il se demandait quelle gravité la douleur atteindrait avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il pressa son front contre le sol de pierre froid et essaya de trouver un peu de répit. Il gémit et fut content que personne ne puisse l'entendre dans son agonie.

Au moins il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de Voldemort. Ou de visions qu'il ne savait pas contrôler. Il pourrait également revoir Sirius et ses parents. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore ne disait-il pas que la mort n'était qu'une grande aventure de plus ? Mais aucune de ces pensées n'enleva la terreur froide qui saisissait son cœur.

Harry serra les dents contre la douleur qui devenait rapidement une agonie. Cela devait s'arrêter, il le savait. Rogue avait dit qu'il avait moins d'une heure. Mais le temps semblait se figer alors qu'il se cognait et se retournait de plus en plus violemment dans son espace confiné, ne remarquant pas les seaux, serpillières et balais qu'il renversait. Ses robes étaient devenues un torchon tordu et rempli de transpiration, mais il n'avait pas la présence d'esprit pour les enlever. Il savait qu'il criait, mais il s'en fichait et n'avait plus peur de la mort. Il l'espérait. Finalement, sa lutte se transforma en soubresauts et spasmes et il perdit conscience.

— Potter, réveillez-vous !

Harry sentit quelqu'un le secouer et ouvrit les yeux. Rogue était agenouillé à côté de lui.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester couché ici toute la journée. Debout.

Harry le regarda en se demandant si c'était une vision étrange due à sa mort.

— Potter, vous m'entendez ?

Harry hocha la tête, toujours certain d'être en train de rêver. Rogue soupira, l'attrapa et le mit en position assise.

Après la quasi-totale obscurité du placard, Harry cligna des yeux à la vue de la lumière entrant par la porte donnant sur le couloir. Il avait mal partout, ce qui devait signifier qu'il était toujours en vie, mais le pire de la douleur était parti.

— Vous avez refait de l'antidote ? demanda Harry.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

— Non, Potter. Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps.

— Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours vivant ?

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi suis-je toujours vivant ?

Harry vit le regard irrité de Rogue se transformer lentement en un regard de compréhension horrifié.

— Potter, n'avez-vous vraiment rien lu du tout ? La Potion Doloris n'est pas fatale ! Elle est utilisée pour torturer, pas pour tuer. Vous n'avez quand même pas pensé que je vous laissais mourir ici.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Rogue secoua la tête de dégoût.

— Après le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé votre misérable vie, quand arrêterez-vous de croire que je vais vous tuer à la première opportunité ?

— Vous venez juste de m'empoisonner et de m'enfermer dans un placard ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez que j'allais croire ? D'ailleurs, me torturer ne m'emplit pas vraiment de confiance, vous savez !

— Ce n'a jamais été dans mon intention que cela aille aussi loin.

— Non, juste suffisamment loin pour m'humilier devant tout le monde ! dit Harry, la voix pleine d'amertume. Suffisamment loin pour que je fasse quelque chose pour vous donner une excuse de me renvoyer de votre classe ! Combien de temps auriez-vous encore attendu pour me donner l'antidote, Professeur ? M'auriez-vous forcé à vous supplier ? Vous auriez attendu longtemps dans ce cas, parce que j'aurais préféré mourir !

Harry et Rogue se regardèrent avant qu'Harry ne parlât à nouveau.

— Et ma baguette ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous prise ?

— Pour vous empêcher de la casser en vous cognant dans tous les sens, dit Rogue. Il sortit la baguette d'Harry de ses robes et la fourra dans les mains du garçon. Je n'en ai aucune utilité. Puisque vous n'avez visiblement fait aucun de vos devoirs, je dirais que vous méritiez la peur que vous avez eue ce matin. Maintenant sortez !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Il se fraya un chemin hors du placard et se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais la voix de Rogue l'arrêta.

— Potter !

Harry se retourna pour voir Rogue, le regardant froidement et les mots du Maître des Potions lui firent froid dans le dos.

— Si jamais je décidais de vous tuer, vous ne le saurez jamais.

Puis Rogue se retourna en faisant tourbillonner ses robes et s'éloigna.

— Harry ! l'appela Hermione alors qu'Harry entrait dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et rejoignait ses amis à la table de Gryffondor. Où étais-tu ? Je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh, mais elle a dit que tu n'étais pas monté.

— Hermione nous a raconté ce qu'a fait Rogue, Harry, dit Ron. Je pense que ce connard devrait être renvoyé, ou encore mieux, forcé de boire une de ses propres potions !

— Où t'a-t-il emmené ? demanda Hermione.

— Il m'a enfermé dans un placard à balais à côté de son bureau, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Ron s'étouffa et cracha son jus de pamplemousse par-dessus la table.

— Il a quoi ?

Harry soupira.

— Il a pris ma baguette, m'a enfermé dans le placard et a lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation pour que personne ne m'entende.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent bouche bée. La mâchoire de Ron se serra et il était déjà debout, regardant furieusement la table des professeurs à laquelle Rogue était à présent assis.

Hermione lui attrapa la manche.

— Ron, assieds-toi, siffla-t-elle.

— Je vais le tuer.

— Non, tu ne feras rien. Ne sois pas ridicule.

— Si, je vais le faire ! Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! J'en ai marre qu'il traite Harry et tous ceux qu'il a envie comme des animaux !

— Je n'aime pas ça non plus, Ron, dit Harry. Mais Hermione a raison. Tu ne vas pas tuer Rogue ici en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu vas seulement réussir à te faire expulser et Rogue adorerait ça.

Ron s'assit, encore écarlate et respirant bruyamment.

— Un jour, je vous jure que je vais le tuer.

Au cours des semaines, Harry se retrouva en difficulté dans la plupart de ses cours. Malgré le fait qu'il continuait à pratiquer l'Occlumancie, ses visions n'avaient pas diminué du tout. Entre cela et les cauchemars qui en résultaient, il se passait rarement une nuit sans qu'Harry ne se réveillât transpirant de terreur. Il savait qu'il dérangeait Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville et quelques nuits il se forçait à rester éveillé pour ne pas les réveiller avec ses cris. A cause de tout cela, il était trop fatigué la plupart du temps pour se concentrer en classe et ses professeurs le regardaient de plus en plus, avec différents degrés d'inquiétude et de perplexité.

Les Potions étaient de loin la pire matière d'Harry. Cela demandait de la précision et de la concentration dont il était rarement capable. Rogue, bien sûr, accentuait les difficultés d'Harry, relevant chacune de ses erreurs pour lui attirer le mépris de la classe. Mais même le Maître des Potions avait commencé à lancer des regards perplexes à Harry de temps en temps. Au moins, Rogue ne l'avait pas empoisonné de nouveau. Apparemment, il y avait réellement une limite à sa cruauté. Il était clair qu'il était allé trop loin et avait choisi de baisser d'un cran. Bien sûr, il pouvait très bien être simplement inquiet de ce que Dumbledore dirait au sujet d'un élève ayant été empoisonné et enfermé dans un placard. Harry s'en fichait, tant que Rogue le laissait plus ou moins tranquille.

Herbologie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques n'étaient pas trop mal puisqu'ils nécessitaient plus d'action que de réflexion et en Charme il pouvait faire semblant la plupart du temps. Mais l'Histoire de la Magie avait toujours était ennuyeuse et maintenant il était impossible pour Harry de rester éveillé.

Il avait essayé les deux premiers cours, puis avait abandonné. Ron avait essayé de le réveiller plusieurs fois, mais Harry était retourné dans son sommeil immédiatement, il avait donc également abandonné. Par conséquent, pour la première fois en six ans, Harry se trouva impatient d'aller en Histoire de la Magie et souhaitait en avoir plus que deux fois par semaine. Il avait pris l'habitude d'arriver en avance en cours, de s'installer au dernier rang et s'endormir avant même que Binns ne commence son discours. Après les deux premières semaines, plus personne ne l'embêtait, sauf s'il commençait à ronfler, auquel cas Hermione lui lançait un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Le cours de Métamorphose était un problème différent. Harry ne pouvait pas simplement lire le texte pour apprendre ce qu'il avait raté en classe. Il devait s'entraîner à ses métamorphoses et la plupart du temps il ne pouvait pas se concentrer assez pour les réussir.

A cet instant, il était censé transformer un petit coussin de chintz en chat. Harry n'avait réussi qu'à donner à son oreiller une queue, des pattes et deux yeux qui clignaient à travers les franges. Sans prévenir, l'oreiller sauta de sa table et se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Hé, reviens ! cria Harry, plongeant après lui.

Le Professeur McGonagall l'attrapa en premier et avec un mouvement de sa baguette le retransforma en oreiller. Elle le fourra dans les bras d'Harry.

— Mr Potter, ce n'est pas votre meilleur travail.

— Non Professeur, désolé.

Harry soupira et retourna à sa place où il regarda le coussin sans grand enthousiasme. Juste devant lui, Hermione était assise en caressant un charmant chat du Cheshire dont la fourrure était subtilement mouchetée de chintz. Le chat mettait sa tête contre sa main et ronronnait bruyamment.

— Oh, tu es une merveille, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Harry la fusilla du regard avec jalousie et mit sa tête dans ses bras_. Concentre-toi !_ se dit-il. _Il faut juste que je me concentre._

— Potter !

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. Sa tête était sur l'oreiller, qu'il remarqua de manière absente être plutôt confortable. Malheureusement, au même moment, il remarqua le Professeur McGonagall devant lui, l'air très mécontente.

— Si vous voulez dormir la dessus, vous devriez peut-être le transfigurer en lit, lui dit-elle.

— Je suis désolé, Professeur, dit Harry, contrarié.

Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui pour voir combien de ses camarades étaient en train de suivre cet échange. Heureusement, la plupart l'ignorait.

— Mr Potter, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à la fin du cours. En supposant que vous pouvez rester éveillé jusque-là.

— Oui, Professeur, dit Harry, pensant que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une retenue.

La leçon se termina peu de temps après et Harry suivit McGonagall dans son bureau.

— Mr Potter, depuis toutes ces années que j'enseigne, je n'ai jamais vu d'élève s'endormir pendant mon cours. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien, Professeur. Je suis juste assez fatigué aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et je pense que je suis en train d'attraper quelque chose.

McGonagall l'étudia de près, remarquant son visage pâle et fatigué et les cercles noirs sous ses yeux.

— Vous n'avez certainement pas l'air bien, dit-elle. Très bien, je veux que vous alliez directement voir Madame Pomfresh pour prendre de la Pimentine. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, Potter, reposez-vous.

— Oui, Professeur, je le ferai. Merci.

Harry quitta le bureau de McGonagall, soulagé de ne pas avoir de retenue, mais il ne se dérangea pas pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il avait déjà essayé la Pimentine et savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Harry survécut au cours d'Herbologie, se débattit avec un essai de Potion, sachant qu'il aurait de la chance s'il avait la moyenne et rejoignit finalement Ron et Hermione au dîner. Ils étaient à peine assis quand Ginny s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

— Tu aurais dû nous voir contre ces Serpentards en Défense, dit-elle avec joie. On a fait des équipes cet après-midi, quatre de chaque maison. On a conduit deux de leurs équipes tout droit dans le lac !

Harry regarda la table des Serpentards, où, assez clairement, les cinquièmes années avaient l'air irrités et renfrognés. Il soupçonnait qu'ils se vengeraient au prochain cours.

Ron avait eu raison au sujet du Professeur Ryan. Le consensus général entre les élèves les plus âgés était qu'il était le meilleur professeur de Défense depuis Lupin. Alors que certains étaient encore méfiants d'avoir un Serpentard enseignant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la plupart était soulagée d'avoir un professeur compétent et ne s'en souciait donc pas.

Ce qui était néanmoins étrange était le silence des Serpentards à ce sujet. Ils semblaient indifférents au Professeur de Défense et Harry pensait savoir pourquoi. Rogue. Ce n'était pas un secret que Rogue convoitait la position de Professeur de Défense et il avait fait preuve de divers degrés de mépris envers tous les précédents. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la haine viscérale qu'il témoignait à Ryan. Même Remus ne lui avait pas inspiré autant de haine.

Ryan, par contraste, était très chaleureux envers Rogue, même amical. A y regarder de plus près cependant, Harry avait remarqué que son sourire jovial devenait prédateur quand il était destiné au Maître des Potions. Quelle que soit la rivalité entre les deux hommes, les élèves de Serpentard semblaient avoir sagement choisi de ne pas prendre parti.

Ryan arriva à ce même moment et se joignit au reste des professeurs à la grande table. Comme d'habitude il semblait être aux anges. Il murmura quelque chose à McGonagall, qui lui sourit joyeusement. Il lui retourna son sourire avant de prendre sa place. Rogue, pendant ce temps, faisait une très bonne imitation d'un serpent prêt à frapper sa victime.

— Tu penses qu'il se pourrait vraiment qu'il tue Ryan ? demanda Neville, regardant Rogue nerveusement.

— Bien sûr que non ! dit Hermione. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore allait lui donner le poste de Défense de toute façon.

— Ce n'est pas à propos de Défense, dit Ginny d'un air entendu. J'ai entendu des Serpentards en parler. Ryan veut être Directeur de Maison.

— Tu plaisantes ! dit Harry. Ça fait à peine un mois qu'il est là.

— Les Serpentards sont connus pour leur ambition, dit Ginny.

— Vous savez, dit Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Dumbledore pourrait faire bien pire que de nommer Ryan Directeur de Maison.

— Il ne ferait pas ça, dit Hermione. Rogue a plus d'ancienneté et il a été Directeur depuis des années. Ça serait une pire insulte que de le virer.

— Ouais, mais Ryan serait environ mille fois mieux que Rogue. Soit on est sérieux au sujet de la coopération entre les maisons, soit on ne l'est pas. D'ailleurs, ça pourrait l'encourager à rester plus d'un an. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, je pense que Dumbledore devrait lui donner. Si ça ne plaît pas à Rogue, il peut faire ses affaires et partir.

Harry était entièrement d'accord et passa le reste du dîner à penser à combien il serait heureux sans Rogue.

Lors du cours de Défense suivant, Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour convaincre Dumbledore de promouvoir Ryan Directeur de Maison, rien que parce que Malfoy le détestait vraiment.

— Mr Malfoy, dit Ryan, se dirigeant vers le Serpentard, alors qu'Harry et Malfoy se battaient en duel. Vous ne battrez jamais Potter avec une attaque directe. Il est plus rapide que vous. Vous devez trouver un moyen de le surprendre.

— Je sais ce que je fais, cassa Malfoy.

Ryan haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

Malfoy regarda Harry.

— _Spicula !_

Harry évita le sort et cria à son tour.

— _Expelliarmus !_

Le sort arracha la baguette de Malfoy de ses mains. Harry sourit triomphalement alors que Malfoy rougissait de colère et d'embarras.

— Je déteste dire c'est ce que je vous avais dit, commenta Ryan sèchement.

Malfoy s'énerva sur son professeur.

— Vous prétendez être un Serpentard ? cria-t-il. Vous devriez nous aider, mais au lieu de cela vous vous moquez de tout ce que l'on fait. Potter est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus rapide, le plus intelligent. Vous auriez peut-être dû être un Gryffondor !

— Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, Mr Malfoy dit Ryan calmement. Mais je ne suis pas le Professeur Rogue non plus. Je préfère enseigner à mes élèves, pas les couver. Vous ne pouvez rien apprendre si on ne vous dit jamais quand vous vous trompez. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps, ni le vôtre.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à me défendre contre les Forces du Mal de toute façon, ricana Malfoy.

— Pourquoi, Mr Malfoy ? Parce que votre père est un Mangemort ?

Tous les élèves se figèrent. Des insultes pouvaient être chuchotées dans les couloirs, mais avoir un professeur déclarer franchement ce genre de choses en classe était choquant.

Ryan regarda les élèves, les sourcils levés d'amusement.

— Oh, ça va. On ne va pas jouer à ces jeux stupides ? Je trouve que les choses qu'on _ne dit pas_ sont celles qui ont le plus besoin d'être dites.

Il se retourna vers Malfoy.

— Je me moque de savoir à qui vous êtes loyal, Mr Malfoy. Mais ne croyez pas que cela vous rend meilleur que les autres. Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que l'ubris. Et souvenez-vous, les mensonges que vous vous dîtes à vous-même sont exactement ceux que vous ennemis utiliseront contre vous.

Ryan éleva sa voix et s'adressa à la classe entière.

— On verra bientôt comment vous avez appris à vous battre. J'en ai parlé au directeur et il a accepté de me laisser organiser une compétition de duels ouverte à toute l'école dans deux semaines.

Neville leva la main.

— Est-ce que ce sera comme le club de duel qu'il y avait il y a deux ans ?

Ryan sourit.

— Ce sera une compétition, Mr Londubat, pas uniquement une démonstration, vous devriez donc trouver cela un peu plus difficile.

La compétition de duels se déroula sur le terrain de Quidditch, le deuxième dimanche d'octobre. Tous ceux qui ne participaient pas étaient venus y assister et des gradins avaient été érigés tout autour du stade pour la commodité des spectateurs.

Les règles étaient simples. Tous les compétiteurs étaient mis par deux, et chaque paire duelait ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'un vainqueur soit déterminé. Le vainqueur pouvait ensuite passer au tour suivant. Le dernier duel entre les deux derniers compétiteurs déterminerait le champion. Il y avait peu d'interdictions au sujet des duels eux-mêmes. Bien sûr, aucun Sortilège Impardonnable ne pouvait être utilisé, ni aucun autre sort pouvant causer la mort ou toute blessure permanente. A part cela, tout était permis.

Les Serpentards prirent plein avantage de cela, utilisant n'importe quelle tactique sournoise pour gagner, même si l'audace pure des Gryffondors rivalisait souvent.

Le meilleur moment de Neville fut de battre Pansy Parkinson, qui avait jeté un sort de ventriloquisme pour l'embrouiller.

Même si la compétition avait commencé en associant des élèves de maisons différentes, cela devint vite impossible au fur et mesure que de plus en plus de personnes étaient éliminées. Des amis finirent par s'affronter. Ginny fut très fière de battre Ron, qui clamait que, étant sa sœur, elle avait un avantage injuste. Hermione battit Neville et Seamus avant qu'Harry ne la battît finalement. Malfoy battit Ginny après un combat particulièrement déloyal durant lequel Hermione dut retenir Ron pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Le dernier match était entre Malfoy et Harry, qui avait gagné tous ses duels précédents facilement. Harry avait observé le Serpentard, et savait que Malfoy s'abaisserait à n'importe quoi pour gagner. Harry était déterminé à le battre.

Les deux se firent face, chacun cherchant une ouverture. Soudainement, il y eut un son de lourde explosion derrière Harry et il se retourna vers le groupe des élèves de Serpentards pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il remarqua son erreur immédiatement.

— _Reducto !_ cria Malfoy.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Il tomba sur le sol à la place, et le sort de Malfoy le manqua de peu. Il roula sur le côté et trouva Malfoy, sa baguette levée, de nouveau pointée sur lui.

— _Relashio !_

— _Protego !_

Harry réussit à contrer le sort au dernier moment et lança son propre sortilège.

— _Diffindo !_ cria-t-il.

Les robes de Malfoy furent déchirées sur le devant et le Serpentard haleta, surpris.

— _Expelliarmus !_ cria Harry.

La baguette de Malfoy s'envola. Harry sauta sur ses pieds, sa propre baguette levée vers Malfoy qui était debout, les poings crispés de fureur.

— Un de ces jours, Potter, on t'aura, et tu ne t'y attendras pas, dit Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas te protéger tout le temps.

Il partit du terrain juste au moment où Ryan s'approchait d'Harry.

— Bien joué, Potter ! dit Ryan. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de votre âge être meilleur duelliste que vous.

— Merci monsieur.

— Il est compétent pour un garçon, commenta une voix sarcastique familière et Harry se retourna pour trouver Rogue ricaner.

— Vous pensez être capable de vous battre contre un adulte ? demanda Rogue avec mépris.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa.

— J'ai déjà combattu des adultes.

— Oui mais vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper cette fois, dit Rogue méchamment.

Harry combattit son envie de jeter un sort à Rogue sur le champ et se força à prendre une voix calme.

— Je doute que j'en aurais besoin.

Les yeux de Rogue flashèrent dangereusement et il s'approcha d'un pas en direction d'Harry.

— On a qu'à le découvrir, qu'en dites-vous ? dit-il.

— J'en serai très heureux, approuva Harry.

— Si vous êtes sérieux tous les deux, intervint Ryan d'un ton entre détresse et amusement, je dois vous rappeler qu'aucun Impardonnable ou de force meurtrière ne doit être utilisé.

— Bien sûr, ronronna Rogue.

— Ok, répondit Harry.

Ni Rogue ni Harry ne regardèrent en direction de Ryan. Leurs yeux étaient verrouillés l'un sur l'autre et leur haine réciproque était presque palpable.

Ryan soupira.

— Très bien dans ce cas. Prenez vos places. Professeur Rogue avancez par ici s'il vous plaît.

Ryan attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'obligea à se retourner, cassant enfin son contact visuel avec Rogue. Il amena Harry quelques mètres plus loin du Maître des Potions et murmura en urgence à son oreille.

— Ce n'est pas un amateur contre qui vous vous battez, Potter ! Gardez la tête froide et pour l'amour de Merlin ne le laissez pas vous provoquer !

— Oui monsieur, dit Harry.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Rogue qui avait déjà préparé sa baguette et avait l'air beaucoup plus calme et confiant qu'Harry ne se sentait. Harry leva sa baguette, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était prêt et Ryan donna le signal de départ.

Harry se sentait comme s'il avait été percuté par un bus. La puissance du sortilège Reducto de Rogue l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout du terrain, étourdi et cherchant sa respiration.

— _Spicula !_ cria Rogue.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de bloquer le sort, mais ses réflexes étaient toujours excellents. Il plongea sur le côté au moment ou un jet de flèches argentées explosa sur le sol à l'endroit où il avait été couché un instant plus tôt. Il continua de rouler et un nouveau sortilège siffla dans les airs à côté de lui. Si Rogue n'essayait pas de le tuer, il faisait tout comme.

— Je croyais que vous disiez que vous n'alliez pas fuir, Potter, lui lança Rogue.

— _Relashio !_ Harry lança son propre sort, mais Rogue le contra d'un mouvement du poignet.

— Pitoyable. C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais Rogue lui avait laissé le temps de se relever.

Rogue sourit avec mépris au jeune homme transpirant et désorienté et attaqua à nouveau.

— _Reducto !_

Cette fois, Harry était prêt.

— _Protego !_

Malgré cela, il pouvait ressentir la puissance du sortilège de Rogue, son bouclier tint bon et le sort rebondit en direction de Rogue.

— _Murus !_ Rogue stoppa le sort dévié d'un mouvement du poignet.

— _Diffindo ! Stupéfix !_ cria Harry en enchaînant rapidement.

Rogue bloqua les deux sorts facilement, mais cela l'empêcha d'attaquer, ce qui était ce qu'Harry avait espéré. Harry porta toute sa concentration sur son troisième sortilège.

— _Inflictum !_ cria-t-il et une force invisible frappa les défenses de Rogue, qui cédèrent sous le coup.

Le Maître des Potions fut envoyé en arrière et atterrit surpris et la respiration coupée sur le sable. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry de sourire froidement pendant que Rogue se relevait, regardant Harry avec fureur.

Ils commencèrent à tourner en rond, cherchant une faiblesse, essayant d'anticiper le prochain mouvement de l'autre, attaquant, bloquant, feintant. Harry ne s'était jamais autant concentré de sa vie. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la transpiration qui coulait le long de sa nuque ni de sa respiration profonde et contrôlée. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais Rogue, alors que les deux adversaires se déplaçaient ensemble dans une sorte de danse. Les sorts volaient de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'adaptaient au style de l'autre et à ses capacités.

— _Turbo !_ Harry fut pris dans un tourbillon qui l'envoya à l'autre bout du terrain. Il atterrit et s'accroupit immédiatement.

— _Onis !_ Des grêlons sortirent de la baguette d'Harry et se dirigèrent vers Rogue.

— _Declino !_ Les morceaux de glace se divisèrent et passèrent de manière inoffensive de part et d'autre de Rogue.

— _Relashio !_ cria Harry au moment même où Rogue cria "_Spicula !"_

Les sorts se croisèrent à mi-chemin et ricochèrent l'un sur l'autre puis s'envolèrent vers les spectateurs. Des élèves crièrent et plongèrent hors de leurs chemins, alors que tout le monde se bousculait pour un point de vue plus à l'abri.

— _Murus !_ cria Rogue.

— _Prote-_ Harry vacilla, réalisant que Rogue venait de lancer un sortilège défensif. Puisqu'Harry n'avait pas attaqué, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Rogue ferait une chose pareille et cette confusion momentanée le fit hésiter.

Rogue y était préparé.

— _Expelliarmus !_ cria-t-il.

Le sortilège du Bouclier d'Harry arriva un instant trop tard. Sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains et il fut balancé en arrière, atterrissant sur un tas de sable. Harry secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et s'assit, pour trouver la baguette de Rogue pointée à sa poitrine et sa propre baguette fermement saisie dans son autre main.

— Si facilement distrait, Potter. Rogue ricana. Vous ne gagnerez jamais de duel comme ça.

Les poings d'Harry se crispèrent et il se retrouva tenant une grosse poignée de sable. Sans hésiter, il la lança. Les fins grains arrivèrent en plein visage de Rogue et il haleta de douleur et de surprise, temporairement aveugle. Harry n'attendit pas qu'il s'en remette. Il se lança sur Rogue de toute sa force et rapidité. Alors qu'il plaquait son professeur, il n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit. Ses doigts se fermèrent sur sa baguette alors que lui et Rogue s'étalèrent sur le sol. Il la pointa sur la gorge de Rogue quasi-instantanément.

— Je n'ai pas encore perdu, souffla Harry.

Pendant un instant, les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent en complet étonnement, puis il attrapa Harry par le col avec une force énorme. Harry sut, par le regard meurtrier dans les yeux de Rogue que cela ne lui ferait rien de l'étrangler sur le champ. Il sentit la peur monter réellement en lui et enfonça le bout de sa baguette plus profondément dans le cou de Rogue.

— Je le ferais. Je jure que je le ferais.

— Mais la poigne de Rogue ne se relâcha pas. Au lieu de cela, il tira Harry plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes ne soient éloignées que de quelques centimètres.

— Allez-y, murmura-t-il.

Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent avec des regards identiques de pure haine, Harry réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un sort qui ne le blesserait pas autant que Rogue à une telle proximité.

— Ça suffit !

Harry et Rogue sursautèrent tous les deux et levèrent les yeux. McGonagall les regardait par au-dessus avec outrage.

— Levez-vous tout de suite ! Tous les deux ! commanda-t-elle.

Harry se releva difficilement et Rogue réussit à regagner à peine plus de dignité en se levant également.

— C'est déjà suffisamment grave que vous ayez failli ensorceler une douzaine d'élèves durant ce spectacle pitoyable, motivé uniquement par des rivalités égocentriques. McGonagall était livide. Mais je ne vous permettrez pas de vous bagarrer ainsi devant toute l'école !

Harry vit les visages choqués dans les stands au-dessus de lui et se sentit mal à l'aise.

— Potter, rejoignez vos camarades tout de suite !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais McGonagall leva une main pour l'arrêter.

— Pas un mot Potter. Allez-y !

Harry soupira et quitta le terrain.

— Et pas un mot de votre part non plus, Severus ! dit McGonagall lorsque Potter fut trop loin pour entendre. Je suis consternée ! Vous n'êtes plus un garçon de seize ans jetant des sorts à James Potter dans les couloirs ! Vous êtes un Professeur de cette école ! Comportez-vous comme tel !

Rogue croisa ses bras et lança un regard dur à McGonagall qui le lui retourna.

— C'est Potter qui m'a attaqué de la manière la moins sportive qui soit, dit Rogue avec colère. C'est lui qui–

— Ce n'était pas uniquement de la faute de Potter et ne suggérez même pas d'enlever le moindre point à Gryffondor ! interrompit McGonagall. C'était évident depuis le début qu'aucun de vous n'avez d'intérêt pour le duel en lui même.

— Cela ne lui ne lui donne pas le droit de tricher !

— Il n'a pas triché Rogue. Il a juste changé de tactique, dit Ryan de manière agréable en les rejoignant. Contrairement à McGonagall, il avait l'air très enthousiaste. Mon unique stipulation était qu'aucun sortilège Impardonnable ni de force meurtrière ne soit utilisé. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de règles à propos des duels. Ce n'est pas très réaliste, après tout. Les Mangemorts ne vont pas se battre en étant fairplay.

— Ceci est une école, Professeur Ryan, dit McGonagall. Des comportements aussi indisciplinés ne sont pas acceptables.

— C'est ridicule ! dit Ryan affablement. Chaque élève et la plupart des professeurs ont appris une leçon sur les duels aujourd'hui. Il ne faut jamais abandonner ! On doit faire tout ce qu'on peut pour gagner et si on ne peut pas, on change la donne. Je n'aurais pas pu demander meilleure démonstration. Il sourit largement à Rogue qui lui jeta un regard aigri en réponse.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, Professeur Ryan, si vous souhaitez organiser un nouvel événement de ce genre, un code de conduite plus stricte sera nécessaire, insista McGonagall.

— Comme vous le voulez Professeur, approuva Ryan facilement, je m'en assurerai.

Il salua de la tête ses deux collègues et s'éloigna.

— Ne faites pas la tête Severus, dit McGonagall en souriant légèrement, s'étant déjà calmée. Potter vous a battu dans les règles et vous le savez.

— Il ne m'a pas battu !

— J'ai bien peur que le reste de l'école ne soit pas de votre avis, dit-elle, faisant en signe de la tête vers l'endroit où Ryan avait rejoint les duellistes.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde réuni autour de Potter, visiblement tous le en train de le féliciter. Rogue grimaça. Le jour où Harry Potter quitterait Poudlard sera le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il semblait que les élèves rassemblés autour d'Harry n'aurait pas été plus heureux s'il venait de battre Voldemort lui-même. Avec l'exception notable des Serpentards, tous les duellistes et spectateurs essayaient de lui serrer la main et de le féliciter.

— Ça se fête, dit Ron, tapant Harry dans le dos. On va avoir la plus belle fête jamais organisée dans la salle commune ce soir !

Harry lui sourit, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ryan s'adressa à eux tous.

— Alors qu'avons-nous appris aujourd'hui ?

— Que Rogue n'est pas aussi formidable qu'il le croit, dit Ron immédiatement.

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation parmi les élèves.

Ryan ne répondit pas mais il regarda Harry.

— Mr Potter, comment décririez-vous les capacités de Rogues par rapport à celles de vos camarades ?

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Ryan leur demandait souvent d'analyser les capacités des autres et c'était quelque chose qu'Harry trouvait fascinant et utile.

— Il connaît plus de sorts que n'importe qui d'entre nous, dit Harry. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'étaient certains des sortilèges qu'il m'a lancés. Il est également beaucoup plus fort. Des sorts que j'aurai pu dévier de n'importe qui d'autre m'ont envoyé à terre. Et il est incroyablement rapide. Je ne pouvais presque pas le suivre.

— Alors comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ?

— Harry est le meilleur ! dit Dean à l'approbation générale.

Les yeux de Ryan ne quittèrent pas ceux d'Harry et Harry savait qu'il n'était pas jugé uniquement sur ses performances en duel.

— J'ai eu de la chance, dit-il honnêtement. Le Professeur Rogue aurait dû me battre.

— Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? Avoir de la chance signifie souvent que votre adversaire a fait une erreur. Quelle était son erreur ?

— Il ne pensait pas que je pouvais le battre, répondit Harry tout de suite, souriant légèrement. Quand il a pris ma baguette, il aurait dû me lancer un sort. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'est arrêté pour parler et ça m'a donné une chance d'attaquer.

La bouche de Ryan se courba en un sourire appréciatif.

— Bien joué, Potter ! Vous devez tous apprendre de cela. C'est l'exemple parfait de ce que je vous ai dit le premier jour de cours. Votre attitude est au moins aussi importante que vos capacités de duel. Vous avez raison Mr Potter. Vous êtes un bon duelliste, mais vous n'auriez pas dû faire le poids face au Professeur Rogue. Il vous a sous-estimé. Il essayait de vous donner une leçon. Vous essayiez de gagner.

Ryan regarda tous les élèves rassemblés autour de lui et sourit.

— Maintenant allez faire la fête, vous tous, dit-il. Vous l'avez mérité.

Tout le monde commença à se disperser, mais Ryan arrêta Harry.

— Potter j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

— Oui, monsieur ?

— Je resterais hors du chemin du Professeur Rogue un moment, lui dit Ryan calmement. C'est un homme qui n'aime pas perdre.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Merci, monsieur. Je garderai cela à l'esprit.

Harry suivit le reste des élèves jusqu'au château, où les Gryffondors organisèrent en effet une fête spectaculaire dans la salle commune. Mais aussi heureux qu'Harry était, il ne pouvait pas chasser les avertissements de Ryan de son esprit et se demandait si sa victoire valait la vengeance que Rogue allait sans aucun doute obtenir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Occlumancie et Legilimancie

**Chapitre 3 : Occlumancie et Legilimancie**

Harry n'eut aucun problème à éviter Rogue les jours suivants. Le Maître des Potions s'était apparemment retiré dans les cachots, sans aucun doute pour soigner sa fierté touchée et, Harry en était certain, pour préparer sa vengeance. L'imagination fertile d'Harry trouva un grand nombre d'expériences douloureuses et humiliantes que Rogue pourrait lui infliger. Cela n'aidait pas non plus que toute l'école semblait parler de son duel avec le Maître des Potions et chaque fois que quelqu'un l'arrêtait dans les couloirs pour le féliciter, l'humeur d'Harry se dégradait.

Arrivé au jeudi matin, Harry s'était résigné à son destin et se demandait seulement s'il allait se retrouver à l'infirmerie ou à être la risée de toute l'école avant la fin de la matinée. Il prit sa place dans la salle de Potions avec encore moins d'enthousiasme qu'à l'habitude.

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une solution de coagulation sanguine, dit Rogue sans préambule en entrant dans la classe. Vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaires sur vos paillasses. Les instructions sont dans votre livre. Commencez.

Rogue ne regarda pas Harry et ne montra aucun signe d'avoir remarqué sa présence, Harry espéra avec ferveur que Rogue allait l'ignorer complètement. Il se pencha au-dessus de son chaudron et commença la potion, essayant de rester aussi peu suspect que possible. Il travailla en silence comme le reste de la classe et commençait juste à se détendre quand il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa potion était du même rouge sang que celle des autres mais elle semblait bouillir beaucoup plus que celle de n'importe quel élève. Harry essaya de baisser le feu sous son chaudron, mais la potion bouillonna encore plus vigoureusement. Puis, sans prévenir, elle explosa.

La potion éclaboussa partout, les élèves approximant plongeant hors de portée, mais Harry en prit la plus grande partie. Il se leva, abasourdi et trempé du liquide rouge qui inondait également son livre et gouttait de sa paillasse.

— Bien, bien, bien, Potter, ricana Rogue en venant voir l'étendue des dégâts. On dirait que vous êtes aussi mauvais préparateur de potions que jamais. Ça fera vingt points de moins à Gryffondor et une retenue.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était devenu pâle comme la mort et regardait sans la voir la potion gâchée goutter sur le sol en face de lui.

_Le propriétaire du magasin de livres était vieux et frêle, mais il ne montra aucune peur lorsque les Mangemorts le sortirent de son lit dans l'arrière-boutique. Harry se glissa le long des étagères, observant la scène. Il avait compris grâce à des fragments de conversation que l'homme avait défié Voldemort d'une manière ou d'une autre et devait être puni. Harry regarda, révolté, le vieil homme être torturé et sa boutique être démolie. Enfin, les Mangemorts emmenèrent leur victime à l'extérieur et l'enchaînèrent devant son magasin en ruines._

_Un des Mangemorts s'avança et Harry reconnu la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange._

— _Tu seras un avertissement pour tous ceux qui voudront résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Elle pointa sa baguette vers l'homme enchaîné et prononça un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Des douzaines de fines pièces de métal aiguisées comme des rasoirs sortirent de sa baguette et s'envolèrent vers le vieil homme. Ils coupèrent sa peau là où elle était exposée et déchirèrent ses vêtements de nuit pour atteindre la peau intacte en dessous. Bientôt, il y avait des dizaines de fines coupures sur son corps et du sang coulait le long de ses bras, ses jambes et son visage. L'homme gémit et se convulsa en agonie, mais les épines continuaient à l'attaquer. Harry remua sa langue et pouvait presque sentir le goût du sang alors qu'il coulait sur le sol de pierre, d'abord lentement puis dans une pluie torrentielle qui ralentit de nouveau alors que les dernières gouttes sortaient du corps de l'homme désormais mort, dans un mesuré ploc ploc ploc. _

— Potter ? Potter !

Harry cligna des yeux et leva les yeux vers Rogue. Leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où Harry eut un haut le cœur, une vague de nausée le saisissant. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer et il savait qu'il avait besoin de sortir. Il passa Rogue sans un mot et courut jusqu'à la porte.

— Potter, revenez ici !

Harry ne prêta aucune attention à la commande de Rogue. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et tituba dans le couloir froid et désert puis s'appuya sur le mur et pressa ses paumes pleines de transpiration contre la pierre, avalant avidement l'air frais et humide. Il ferma les yeux, espérant contrôler les battements sauvages de son cœur et bannir le souvenir du sang et de la mort.

Une main descendit sur son épaule et Harry ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Rogue fronçant les sourcils, consterné.

— Potter qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? demanda Rogue.

— Professeur, je… je suis désolé, je suis malade, c'est vrai, balbutia Harry sachant qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à vomir sur son professeur s'il avait besoin d'être convaincu.

Néanmoins, Rogue l'observa attentivement et sembla le croire.

— Montez à l'infirmerie et laissez Madame Pomfresh vous examiner.

— Oui monsieur.

Harry s'éloigna du mur et réussit à marcher le long du couloir, ne titubant que légèrement. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh : il ne serait aucunement capable d'expliquer à l'infirmière ce qui n'allait pas. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor à la place où il s'allongea dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler.

Harry sécha le cours de Charmes. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien et il ne voulait pas donner plus d'occasions à ses camarades de faire circuler des rumeurs. Sa fuite dramatique du cours de Potions devait avoir déjà fait murmurer les élèves dans son dos. Harry passa son temps à étudier, jusqu'à ce que la porte du dortoir s'ouvre et que Ron entre.

— Te voilà ! dit Ron. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

— J'étais malade. J'avais juste besoin de m'allonger un peu.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne croyant apparemment pas le mensonge mais ne sachant pas s'il devait insister ou non.

— Euh, tu vas pouvoir venir manger ? Hermione est folle d'inquiétude à ton sujet tu sais.

Harry ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter ses amis.

— Ouais, j'arrive, dit-il et il suivit Ron dans la salle commune où Hermione les attendait.

— Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

— Je vais bien, dit-il, regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les observait. J'étais juste malade, c'est tout. Ça va mieux maintenant.

— Je sais pourquoi ta potion a explosé, dit Hermione. Quelqu'un a ajouté de la poudre de corne de licorne à la poudre de Grapcorne qui était sur ta paillasse.

— Laisse-moi deviner qui ça pouvait être, dit Ron avec dégoût. Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu ne pourras jamais le prouver, dit Hermione. Mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse être quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait sûrement te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce par rapport à samedi.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry, fatigué. Si c'est la pire chose qu'il me fait, je pense que j'ai de la chance. Allons manger.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry garda une apparence heureuse pendant qu'Hermione et Ron prétendaient croire qu'il n'avait aucun problème à part des maux d'estomac.

— On va à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, dit Ron à Harry. Tu veux venir ?

Harry hésita. En temps normal, il aurait été heureux de se joindre à ses amis et d'oublier ses problèmes pour un moment, mais à cet instant, Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec une inquiétude très peu masquée.

— Non, j'ai quelques trucs à faire avant le cours d'Hagrid. Harry se leva. Allez-y je vous retrouve plus tard.

Harry sourit puis se retourna et quitta la salle avec assurance.

* * *

La bibliothèque était calme. Ron et Hermione étaient assis seuls avec leurs livres de cours ouverts devant eux, mais leur esprit était ailleurs.

— Ron, tu dois lui parler, insista Hermione, son devoir de Charmes oublié devant elle sur la table.

— J'ai essayé de lui parler, dit Ron avec frustration. Tu le sais.

— Il ne peut pas continuer à rater des cours et à dormir toute la journée. Il va rater toutes ses matières.

— Je pense que rater ses matières est la dernière de ses préoccupations pour le moment.

— Raison de plus pour qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet.

— Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, ronronna Rogue, semblant apparaître de nulle part. La bibliothèque est faite pour étudier, pas pour bavarder. Les préfets devraient montrer un meilleur exemple. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi.

— Mais monsieur on _est_ en train d'étudier, protesta Hermione.

Le regard de Rogue la fit taire.

— J'ai dit : venez avec moi.

Ron et Hermione regroupèrent leurs livres avec résignation et suivirent Rogue hors de la bibliothèque jusqu'à une salle environnante inoccupée. Ils s'étaient préparés à recevoir une retenue ou perdre des points de maison, avec en plus ses insultes et railleries habituelles, mais lorsque Rogue ferma la porte et se retourna pour leur faire face, ses mots les prirent complètement au dépourvu.

— Qu'est-ce que ne va pas chez Mr Potter ?

— Quoi ? demanda Ron.

— Mon temps libre n'est pas infini, Weasley, essayez d'être attentif. Je vous ai demandé : qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez Mr Potter ?

— Euh, rien. Monsieur, répondit Ron de manière peu convaincante. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Enfin, vous savez, il est un peu distrait, bien sûr. Je veux dire, il a beaucoup de choses en tête, avec Vous-Savez-Qui et tout ça. Et depuis que Sirius, enfin, vous savez, il est un peu déprimé.

L'expression de Rogue ne changea pas, mais sa voix était aussi menaçante que basse.

— Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

— Non monsieur, bien sûr que non ! dit Ron.

— Tant mieux. C'est une chose de s'assoupir en Histoire de la Magie. C'en est une autre de s'endormir en Métamorphose. Potter est constamment ailleurs. Il est à peine capable de se concentrer assez pour réussir la sixième année de Charmes, ne parlons pas de celle de Potions.

— Cela ne vous a sûrement pas échappé, Miss Granger, puisque vous êtes constamment en train de l'empêcher de faire exploser ma salle de classe, ajouta Rogue en regardant Hermione.

— Cela va au-delà de « un petit peu distrait » ou « un petit peu déprimé ». Même si je me fiche éperdument de voir Potter échouer dans toutes les matières, quand il arrive presque au point de s'évanouir dans mon cours sans raison je me sens obligé de m'y intéresser.

Ron se retourna vers Hermione.

— Il a failli s'évanouir ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était si grave.

Hermione lança à Ron un regard d'avertissement.

— Il était juste malade, c'est tout. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

— Miss Granger, je suis le Maître des Potions de cette école. Dire que je suis familier avec les symptômes de la nausée est un euphémisme. Mr Potter n'était pas malade, il était choqué et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec inquiétude, mais ne dirent rien.

— Si vous préférez je peux simplement le renvoyer de ma classe.

— Non, dirent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

— S'il vous plaît monsieur, plaida Hermione. Harry doit prendre des cours de potions. Il en a besoin !

— Alors répondez à ma question.

Hermione se mordit la langue.

— On a promis de ne pas le faire, dit-elle tristement.

— Quoi ?

Ron soupira.

— Il nous a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Rogue les regarda un instant puis sa bouche se courba avec mépris.

— Eh bien je suis sûr que votre loyauté sera appréciée à ses funérailles, même si j'aurais pensé que son bien être serait plus important à vos yeux qu'une promesse puérile. Visiblement Potter n'a pas plus de chance avec ses amis qu'avec ses ennemis.

Ron et Hermione pâlirent tous les deux. Ils regardèrent Rogue avec des yeux grands ouverts pendant un moment puis la bouche de Ron se figea en une expression déterminée.

— Ce sont ses rêves, commença Ron. Même si je suppose que ce sont plutôt des visions en fait.

— Vous êtes au courant ? demanda Hermione à Rogue.

— D'une certaine façon, répondit-il.

— Harry a toujours eu des cauchemars et des problèmes avec sa cicatrice qui lui fait mal, continua Ron. Mais cette année, c'est pire que tout ce que j'ai vu avant. Il se réveille en criant presque toutes les nuits. Parfois, il ne dort pas du tout. Pendant les deux dernières semaines Neville, Dean et moi nous sommes relayés pour rester éveillé et garder un œil sur lui. Secrètement, pour qu'il ne le remarque pas bien sûr. Parfois, il attend jusqu'à ce qu'il nous pense tous endormis, puis il descend dans la salle commune et y reste assis toute la nuit à regarder la cheminée froide.

— Il ne veut pas nous dire de quoi il rêve, quelle que soit le nombre de fois qu'on le lui demande, interrompit Hermione. Il continue juste de nous dire de ne pas nous inquiéter, qu'il peut s'en occuper. On l'a supplié d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore, mais il ne veut pas non plus. Il dit qu'il n'y a rien que personne ne puisse faire pour lui. Hermione hésita puis s'empressa de continuer. S'il vous plaît, Professeur. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas avec Harry, mais s'il y a quoique ce soit que vous puissiez faire pour lui, s'il vous plaît aidez-le.

— Miss Granger, je ne sais pas quel genre d'aide pourrait être disponible pour Mr Potter, dit Rogue gravement. Mais soyez sûre qu'il recevra toute l'assistance que cette école peut lui offrir. Pour le moment, cependant, je pense qu'il est déjà suffisamment tard pour que le directeur en soit informé. Venez avec moi.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et accompagnèrent le Maître des Potions hors de la salle.

* * *

Harry était épuisé. Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid était toujours coûteux en énergie. En ce moment, ils étudiaient les Chartiers et le flot d'insultes interminables qui sortaient de la créature qu'Harry était censé porter était plus que ce que ces nerfs déjà éprouvés ne pouvaient supporter. Il serait plus enclin à étrangler la bête ressemblant à un furet qu'à la nourrir.

Harry n'avait pas parlé à Ron et Hermione depuis le déjeuner. Ils avaient été presque en retard en cours et Harry ne les avait pas attendus après. Il était d'humeur à faire la conversation, mais ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de s'étaler dans son lit jusqu'au dîner.

— Pas si vite, chéri, lui dit la Grosse Dame quand il approcha de l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor. Le directeur veut te voir.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

— Je n'ai pas été mise au courant, tu penses bien. Mais ça avait l'air urgent, donc tu devrais y aller immédiatement.

Harry soupira. Une convocation urgente de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Au moins, il n'avait pas été renvoyé de cours. Il déposa ses livres à l'intérieur du trou du portrait, et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

— Harry Potter pour voir le Directeur, informa-t-il la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le désormais familier escalier en spirale. Harry monta la première marche et résista à l'envie d'attraper la rampe lorsque les escaliers pivotèrent jusqu'en haut.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau mais se leva pour accueillir Harry lorsqu'il entra.

— Ah Harry. Merci d'être venu. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé.

— Bien sûr que non monsieur, répondit Harry, remarquant l'inquiétude derrière l'accueil chaleureux du Directeur.

— Bien, assieds-toi Harry. Veux-tu un bonbon à la menthe ?

— Non merci monsieur. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit que tu avais quitté son cours assez abruptement ce matin, commença Dumbledore doucement.

Harry avait presque oublié sa panique plus tôt dans la journée. Bien sûr, Rogue se sera plaint à Dumbledore à son sujet, pensa-t-il amèrement. Tout de même, il était soulagé. Personne n'était mort apparemment.

— Je ne me sentais pas bien, monsieur, c'est tout, mentit-il facilement. Quelque chose au petit déjeuner devait m'en vouloir. Je vais mieux maintenant.

— Le Professeur Rogue était catégorique, il pense que ce n'était pas une simple maladie, Harry.

— Le Professeur s'est trompé, dit Harry froidement. Et je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela le regarde.

— Tant que tu es à Poudlard, il est du devoir de tes professeurs de ne pas uniquement t'enseigner leur matière, mais également de se soucier de ton bien être.

— Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Rogue est le genre de personne qui s'intéresse à mon bien être.

— Il n'est pas le seul de tes professeurs à avoir exprimé son inquiétude à ton sujet récemment.

Dumbledore attendit, mais Harry resta silencieux. Il y avait de la déception dans la voix du directeur quand il parla à nouveau.

— J'espérais que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance pour me parler librement Harry, mais s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à qui tu préférerais parler, dis-le moi.

— Je vous fais confiance monsieur, dit Harry, et non, il n'y a personne à qui je préférerais parler. Mais, il n'y a vraiment rien qui doive être dit.

— La vérité, Harry.

Harry soupira.

— Ce sont juste mes rêves. Ils sont plus fréquents et je ne dors pas bien.

— Et que s'est-il passé en Potions ?

Harry hésita mais le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore était fixé sur lui.

— On faisait une solution de coagulation sanguine, dit Harry, la bouche soudainement sèche. Ma potion a explosé et ça m'a rappelé…

Harry détourna le regard, sentant son estomac se contracter une nouvelle fois à ce souvenir. Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore était à côté de lui, agrippant son épaule.

— Harry à quelle fréquence as-tu ces visions ?

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à mentir, réalisa Harry.

— Au moins une fois par semaine, parfois plus. Elles sont pires que l'an dernier : plus intenses. Depuis cet été, elles sont devenues plus claires. J'essaye de pratiquer les techniques que le Professeur Rogue m'a apprises pour les bloquer, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais ça ne semble pas aider. Harry secoua la tête. Je crois que je ne dois pas les faire correctement. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait l'an dernier. Je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'il se passait que je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de bloquer mes visions. Mais après que Sirius… Harry avala. Je ne veux pas voir ces choses, mais je ne sais pas comment les arrêter, finit-il désespérément.

Dumbledore eut l'air pensif pendant un moment.

— Tu penses que Voldemort sait que tu es là ? Tu penses qu'il t'envoie ces visions de façon intentionnelle ?

Harry considéra les paroles du Directeur et secoua la tête.

— Je ne pense pas. J'ai vu des choses que j'ai lues dans la_ Gazette du Sorcier_, donc je sais qu'elles sont réelles, et il n'y a rien qui est comme… comme ce que j'ai vu l'an dernier.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais ses paroles qui suivirent crispèrent Harry un peu plus.

— Je veux que tu reprennes tes leçons d'Occlumancie, Harry. Ces visions te causent beaucoup plus d'angoisse que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler cette connexion que tu as avec Voldemort où elle va te dépasser.

Harry hésita. Le Directeur avait raison, il le savait. Les nuits durant lesquelles il se réveillait en nage, terrifié, était devenues beaucoup trop fréquentes. Tout de même.

— Qui me l'enseignera ? demanda Harry, incapable d'écarter la terreur de sa voix.

Dumbledore réussit à ignorer la gêne d'Harry et lui répondit.

— Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu continuais tes leçons avec le Professeur Rogue.

— Mais vous avez dit que c'était une erreur de laisser Rogue m'enseigner ! Vous disiez que vous auriez dû le faire vous-même !

— Et j'aurais dû, Harry. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et maintenant, en conséquence des leçons de l'an dernier, je pense qu'il n'y pas d'autre choix pour toi que d'étudier avec le Professeur Rogue.

— En conséquence ? demanda Harry, frappé d'une sensation douloureuse. Vous voulez dire parce que Sirius est mort ?

— À cause de tout ce qui a résulté de tes leçons avec le Professeur Rogue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien m'apprendre que vous ne pouvez pas ?

— Disons que tu devrais apprendre beaucoup plus du Professeur Rogue que tu ne le ferais de moi. Et ce que tu vas apprendre est quelque chose que tu dois savoir impérativement.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre ?

— Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

Harry soupira avec frustration.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire, Harry. Elles doivent être découvertes. S'il te plaît fais-moi confiance et crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est de la plus grande importance.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Si vous le dîtes, Professeur. Mais je pense que ce sera une perte de temps. On dirait que je n'ai rien appris du Professeur Rogue l'an dernier.

— Est-ce que tu t'attendais à apprendre quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore doucement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Harry tu viens d'admettre que tu n'as jamais essayé d'apprendre l'Occlumancie l'an dernier. Même le meilleur professeur du monde ne peut pas t'enseigner ce que tu refuses d'apprendre. Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas fait plus de progrès avec moi qu'avec le Professeur Rogue. Même s'il n'avait pas abandonné tes leçons, le résultat aurait été le même.

Dumbledore avait parlé gentiment, sans accusation, mais ses mots étaient comme une claque pour Harry._ Le résultat aurait été le même. Sirius. Non ce n'était pas sa faute. Si Rogue n'avait pas annulé ses leçons…_ Mais même lorsque l'excuse familière lui vint à l'esprit, elle paraissait vide. Est-ce que d'autres leçons auraient changé quelque chose ? Il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge et réalisa que la réponse était non.

— Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, dit Dumbledore gentiment. Mais tout comme tu ne dois pas te blâmer toi-même, tu ne dois pas blâmer le professeur Rogue non plus. Des rancunes insensées basées sur des tords imaginaires ne mènent qu'à l'amertume et au chagrin. Si tu n'as rien appris d'autre de ton Maître des Potions, je pense que tu as au moins appris cela.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Dis-moi Harry, comment se passent les entraînements de Quidditch ?

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par le changement de sujet.

— Euh, bien monsieur.

— J'ai entendu que Miss Bell suivait les pas de Mr Dubois et Miss Johnson en tant que capitaine assez sévère.

Harry roula les yeux.

— Je dirais.

— Tu penses qu'elle te pousse trop ?

Harry soupira.

— Non. Elle a raison et je ferais probablement la même chose. On doit tout donner en entraînement, sinon on ne sera pas prêt pour les matchs. C'est nécessaire même si on se sent mal parfois.

Dumbledore sourit.

— C'est vrai Harry et je suis sûr que tu es assez sage pour réaliser que ce principe ne s'applique pas qu'uniquement au Quidditch. Nous sommes en guerre et on doit faire tout ce que l'on peut pour se préparer à affronter Voldemort et ses partisans, même si cela signifie faire face à des situations ou des personnes désagréables.

— Comme le Professeur Rogue, vous voulez dire ?

— Eventuellement. En entraînement de Quidditch, lequel est le plus utile, un équipier qui se laisse battre ou celui qui fait tout son possible pour te faire perdre.

— Je comprends ce que vous essayez de dire monsieur. Le Professeur Rogue sera plus dur avec moi que vous ne le seriez. Mais après l'an dernier, je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord pour m'enseigner l'Occlumancie.

— Tu pourrais être surpris, Harry. Crois-moi, il était sincèrement inquiet à ton sujet ce matin.

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Rogue être inquiet à son sujet.

— S'il refuse, vous le ferez ?

— Oui mais je dois insister : je considérerais cela comme un dernier recours et on ne devrait pas en arriver là. Je suis certain que tu seras capable de convaincre le Professeur Rogue de continuer tes leçons.

— Moi ! Je pensais que vous alliez lui demander !

— Non, Harry. Ce sera beaucoup plus efficace si cela vient de toi.

— Mais il ne voudra pas me parler !

— Dans ce cas je suggère que _toi_ tu ailles lui parler.

— Mais Professeur…

— Harry tu as fait face à Lord Voldemort. Tu peux sûrement faire face au Professeur Rogue.

* * *

Harry était d'une humeur noire lorsqu'il regagna la Tour de Gryffondor. _Génial ! En plus de tout le reste, je dois aller supplier Rogue de m'apprendre l'Occlumancie à nouveau_, pensa-t-il vicieusement. Dumbledore pouvait croire que Rogue était inquiet pour le bien-être d'Harry, mais Harry savait que c'était faux. Même s'il acceptait de reprendre les leçons, ce serait uniquement pour rendre la vie d'Harry encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Harry passa à travers le trou du portrait avec rage et se jeta sur une chaise près du feu où Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'étudier. Ils levèrent des yeux inquiets vers lui, mais pour une fois, Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas.

— Je déteste Rogue ! laissa échapper Harry.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard rapide.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

Harry se leva et fit les cent pas devant le feu.

— Il est allé voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que j'ai quitté le cours ce matin. Il a dû dire qu'il était inquiet à mon sujet, parce que maintenant Dumbledore veut que je reprenne mes leçons d'Occlumancie avec lui !

— Ça pourrait ne pas être une si mauvaise idée, s'aventura Ron. Tu ne dors pas bien et la moitié du temps tu es à moitié endormi. Tu dois faire quelque chose mon pote.

— Je ne pense pas que Rogue soit allé voir Dumbledore pour être méchant, Harry, dit Hermione. Je pense… Je veux dire tu avais vraiment l'air mal quand tu as quitté le cours ce matin et je pense qu'il était juste inquiet.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda ses amis avec mécontentement. Il avait espéré une sympathie indignée de leur part, pas de la raison.

— Donc vous pensez aussi tous les deux que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Ron abaissa sa voix à un murmure.

— Je pense que ces visions vont te rendre fou si tu ne fais rien.

— Et tu penses que Rogue va m'aider ?

— Au moins, il prend ça au sérieux, ce qu'on ne peut pas dire de toi, répliqua Ron.

Les yeux d'Harry se froncèrent avec suspicion.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard coupable.

— Il n'est pas stupide, Harry, dit Hermione. Il savait que tu n'étais pas simplement malade en cours ce matin. Il nous a sorti de la bibliothèque pour nous interroger à ton sujet.

— _Vous l'avez dit à Rogue !_ dit Harry, outré.

— On n'avait pas le choix ! dit Ron, sautant sur ses pieds pour faire face à Harry. Il t'aurait renvoyé de sa classe si on ne l'avait pas fait.

— Je suis contente qu'on lui ait dit, dit Hermione en se levant également. Je ne peux plus supporter ça Harry. Tu ne peux pas supporter ça. Tu as besoin d'aide.

— Non, pas de la part de Rogue.

— Dumbledore pense que c'est pour le mieux, dit Ron.

— Dumbledore ne sait pas tout ! Lui aussi fait des erreurs !

— Toi aussi ! dit Hermione durement. Peut-être que si tu avais écouté quelqu'un l'an dernier et que tu avais appris l'Occlumancie, tu pourrais dormir la nuit maintenant, au lieu d'avoir à le faire en classe ! Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas failli t'évanouir en Potions ce matin ! Tu ne sais pas tout non plus Harry, alors arrête d'être aussi arrogant et obstiné ! Je m'en fiche que tu détestes Rogue ! S'il peut t'aider, tu as intérêt à le laisser faire !

Il y avait un silence absolu dans la salle commune. Tout le monde les regardait et la bouche de Ron était ouverte avec incrédulité. Harry était devenu blanc. Hermione soutint son regard avec défiance et Harry fut le premier à regarder ailleurs.

— Bien, puisque tout le monde est du même avis concernant ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry tourna le dos à ses amis et ressortit par le trou du portrait. Il descendit jusqu'au bureau de Rogue, son humeur devenant de plus en plus sombre à chaque pas. Il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se souvint soudainement du dragon qu'il avait affronté pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, trois ans auparavant. Harry secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. _Ridicule_, pensa-t-il. _Rogue est bien pire que ça_.

Harry frappa fermement à la porte, avant que ses nerfs ne le lâchent et il entendit un « Entrez » irrité.

Prenant une nouvelle profonde inspiration, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau. Rogue était visiblement en pleine correction de devoirs. Il leva les yeux et son expression déjà aigrie s'assombrit considérablement.

— Potter qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

— Je dois vous parler Professeur.

— Quelle que soit votre question, vous la poserez en cours. Je n'ai pas de temps pour vous maintenant.

Rogue retourna son attention au parchemin sur son bureau.

— Ce n'est pas au sujet des Potions. Harry hésita avant de continuer. Je dois prendre des leçons d'Occlumancie.

Rogue leva les yeux puis s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, son sourire narquois caractéristique présent sur ses lèvres.

— Vraiment, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il doucement. Et combien de nuits blanches vous a-t-il fallu pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? Ou était-ce le fait d'avoir failli vous évanouir dans mon cours ce matin ?

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa de colère et quand il parla sa voix était presque aussi douce et dure que celle de Rogue.

— Le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que je reprenne mes leçons avec vous après que vous vous soyez plaint de la façon dont j'ai quitté votre cours. Vous allez me l'enseigner ou non ?

Rogue se redressa et son expression devint plus dure.

— Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Vous n'avez montré rien d'autre que de la nonchalance à la vue de ces visions. Je doute honnêtement que vous soyez capable d'apprendre l'Occlumancie, Potter. Cela demande de l'investissement. Quelque chose que je ne vous pense même pas capable de fournir pour vos études.

— Je dois donc dire au Directeur que vous avez refusé alors ?

— Si je pensais seulement un moment que vous étiez sérieux…

— Vous pensez un moment que je serais là si je ne l'étais pas ? gronda Harry. Ecoutez, dit-il, les dents serrées, j'ai besoin de votre aide d'accord ?

Rogue sourit légèrement, savourant clairement l'humiliation d'Harry.

— Vraiment ?

Pendant un instant, Harry considéra sérieusement jeter un sort pour enlever ce sourire satisfait des lèvres de Rogue, mais l'homme semblait avoir lu ses pensées car il se leva et s'adressa à nouveau à Harry.

— Je vais vous dire, Potter. Vu les circonstances, et vu à quel point votre échec de l'an dernier était désastreux, je parlerai au directeur en votre faveur. Je suis sûr que je peux le persuader de prendre en charge votre entraînement lui-même.

Le sourire de Rogue était suffisant et indulgent.

_Oh, je parie que tu le ferais_, pensa Harry, ses yeux froncés. _Tu ne veux pas me l'enseigner, donc tu vas me refiler à Dumbledore en prétendant me faire une faveur._

— En fait, monsieur, j'ai déjà parlé au directeur et il a dit qu'il serait prêt à me l'enseigner si vous refusiez.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

— Si Dumbledore a déjà accepté, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Je veux que ce soit vous.

Rogue cligna des yeux.

— Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il, l'étonnement effaçant toute trace de ses sarcasmes habituels.

_Je t'ai eu !_ pensa Harry et il sourit.

— J'ai dit que je voulais que ce soit vous, pas le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue regarda Harry comme s'il ne l'avait toujours pas bien entendu. Il ouvrit sa bouche comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose et la referma. Il recommença le processus et laissa finalement échappé une interrogation.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous me détestez, Harry s'appuya contre le bureau et fixa Rogue avec un regard haineux. Autant que Voldemort, peut-être plus. Si je dois apprendre à me défendre contre lui, je dois pouvoir compter sur un professeur qui sera tout aussi cruel et sadique qu'il l'est.

Harry avait presque craché ses paroles au visage de son professeur, mais alors même qu'ils continuaient à les entendre résonner dans ses oreilles, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il les avait dites. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. L'expression de Rogue était illisible, mais quand il parla, ses paroles étaient surprenamment calmes :

— Je vois.

C'était au tour d'Harry de cligner des yeux de surprise. La bouche de Rogue se contracta et Harry eut soudain l'impression que son professeur essayait de se retenir de rire, mais l'instant suivant, son sourire narquois était de retour et Harry était sûr de s'être trompé.

— Vous avez raison Potter, continua Rogue de sa voix traînante et monotone habituelle. La dernière chose dont vous avez besoin est d'être encore plus couvé par le directeur. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez autant de perspicacité. Mais je suppose qu'il y a un début à tout.

— Ça veut dire que vous acceptez de m'enseigner l'Occlumancie ?

— Oui Mr Potter, je le ferais à deux conditions. Tout d'abord, vous devez vous investir à cent pour cent dans ces leçons. Si je suspecte que vous ne faites pas de votre mieux, les leçons prendront fin instantanément. C'est compris ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait bien l'intention de faire de son mieux cette fois-ci.

— Deuxièmement, continua Rogue, vous ne devrez plus jamais utiliser le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ma présence.

Le scepticisme d'Harry devait être visible, car Rogue continua.

— Quel que soit ce que votre audace d'adolescent vous mène à penser, j'ai mes raisons. Vous les respecterez, ou notre association s'arrête ici.

— Je ne vais pas l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui et je ne pense pas réussir à dire « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » en restant sérieux, dit Harry.

— Je me fiche de comment vous l'appelez, tant que ce n'est pas par son vrai nom, dit Rogue avec impatience. Votre esprit irrévérencieux trouvera sûrement quelque chose.

— D'accord, concéda Harry. Je trouverai quelque chose.

— Bien. Revenez à sept heures ce soir. On va voir si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose de l'an dernier. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Rogue retourna aux devoirs sur son bureau et Harry, réalisant qu'il avait été remercié, retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. _Sois maudis Albus Dumbledore !_ pensa-t-il avec colère. _Est-ce que je vais apprendre un jour à ne pas sous-estimer cet homme ?_

Potter avait désespérément besoin de leçons d'Occlumancie. Rogue l'avait su à l'instant même où il avait regardé dans les yeux horrifiés du jeune homme et avait vu le souvenir de sang et de mort. Il avait passé le reste de la matinée à questionner ses collègues au sujet du garçon. « Oui, Potter s'est comporté bizarrement récemment. » « Oui il était fatigué, imprévisible et distrait. » Mais aucun ne semblait inquiet plus que cela.

_Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit posséder l'âme du garçon pour que quelqu'un remarque que quelque chose se passe ? _pensa Rogue vicieusement._ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que cela tombe de devoir s'occuper du morveux ?_

Au moment où il avait tiré Weasley et Granger hors de la bibliothèque, il n'avait cherché qu'à en avoir la confirmation, mais il avait quand même trouvé leur confession effrayante. Rogue était choqué que les amis de Potter aient pu laisser ces problèmes dégénérer autant. Granger était assez intelligente : elle au moins aurait pu réaliser ce qui était en jeu. Bien sûr, Potter avait menti et leur avait dit qu'il allait bien, trop confiant, comme d'habitude, en ses capacités pour tout gérer.

Rogue renifla bruyamment et se jeta sur sa chaise. Il avait emmené Weasley et Granger chez le directeur et ils avaient répété avec obéissance leur histoire déchirante. Dumbledore les avait rassurés que tout irait bien et, une fois qu'ils furent partis, avait immédiatement détourné la conversation vers l'Occlumancie. Rogue s'y était attendu et pensait être préparé. Il s'était trompé.

— Severus, avait commencé Dumbledore. Il est clair que les leçons d'Occlumancie ne sont plus uniquement une option pour Harry, mais une nécessité.

— Evidement, approuva Rogue. Je dirais également qu'il est impératif de s'assurer qu'il fasse le plus de progrès possibles.

— Que suggérez-vous ?

— Puisque mes efforts ont été inefficaces l'an dernier, je pense que ce serait mieux si vous le lui enseigniez.

— Ne soyez pas si dur envers vous, Severus. Je pense que l'échec de l'an dernier est celui d'Harry, pas le vôtre.

— Néanmoins, nous n'avons clairement pas été capables de former le rapport adéquat. Ce serait sûrement dans l'intérêt du garçon d'avoir un instructeur avec lequel il pourra travailler.

Dumbledore sourit gentiment, ses yeux étincelant.

— C'est bon de vous voir aussi inquiet pour Harry, Severus, dit Dumbledore sans la moindre ironie. Il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec vous. Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'Harry décide avec lequel de nous deux il préférerait étudier, en admettant que vous soyez d'accord.

Rogue avait approuvé avec enthousiasme, certain que Potter aurait préféré tester les antidotes que les Serpentards de quatrième année avaient préparés que de passer une seconde de plus avec lui. Et pourtant, le garçon s'était tenu là, lui disant contre toute raison que c'était avec lui, Rogue, qu'il voulait étudier l'Occlumancie. Le regard de pure haine que Potter lui avait alors lancé ne faisait qu'amplifier l'absurdité de la situation, à un tel point que Rogue avait failli ne pas réussir à s'empêcher de rire. S'il y avait eu une seule manière de refuser, il l'aurait fait. Mais il avait donné sa parole à Dumbledore et ne pouvait pas revenir dessus.

Tout de même, il n'y avait au moins eu aucun doute quant à la sincérité de Potter. Le regard surpris du garçon lorsqu'il avait accepté de lui enseigner n'avait été en rien décevant. Albus avait fait du bon travail pour réussir à le persuader ainsi. Rogue n'avait absolument aucun doute, bien sûr, que Dumbledore était derrière tout ça, même si la raison pour laquelle le Directeur voulait que ce soit lui qui le lui apprenne lui échappait. L'affection que Dumbledore avait pour le garçon était évidemment bien connue maintenant et ne pouvait pas être un facteur.

De plus, Rogue prenait un réel risque en enseignant au garçon. Plus il s'associait de manière proche avec Potter, plus il y avait de chances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve les mauvais souvenirs de lui en train de fouiner dans l'esprit du garçon, si jamais il essayait de les chercher. Rogue était bien trop conscient de ce qui arriverait dans ce cas.

_Mais tout le monde se fiche de ça_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _Tout ce qui compte c'est le précieux Potter !_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

— Quoi ? gronda-t-il avant de réaliser que ce devait être Potter qui venait pour sa leçon programmée.

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel Rogue était sûr que la personne de l'autre côté de la porte s'était enfuie. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et, effectivement, la tête de Potter apparue dans l'entrebâillement, même si à la satisfaction de Rogue le garçon avait vraiment l'air prêt à s'enfuir.

— Professeur ? demanda Potter avec hésitation.

— Il était temps que vous arriviez, grogna Rogue.

— Vous avez dit sept heures, protesta Potter, entrant complètement dans la salle et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il vient juste d'être l'heure.

_Pas si timide après tout_, pensa Rogue.

— On ferait mieux de commencer dans ce cas, je n'ai pas toute ma nuit à perdre avec vous.

* * *

Harry était debout face à Rogue de l'autre côté du bureau, chaque muscle de son corps étant tendu. Maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision d'étudier l'Occlumancie avec Rogue, il était déterminé à se défendre contre les attaques mentales de Rogue du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était vraiment entraîné, même si clairement cela n'avait pas diminué ses visions. Harry était inquiet de se retrouver incapable de les bloquer, mais écarta cette pensée alors que Rogue parla à nouveau.

— Très bien Potter, on va commencer en douceur.

Rogue leva sa baguette.

— Legilimens.

Harry se prépara à voir le flot de souvenirs, mais rien ne se passa. Lui et Rogue se regardèrent un instant, puis le Maître des Potions s'éclaircit la gorge.

— En fait peut-être pas autant, dit-il.

Son front se plissa avec concentration et il se répéta.

— Legilimens.

Cette fois-ci, les souvenirs vinrent, mais immédiatement, la détermination d'Harry de résister à l'invasion se manifesta.

— _Non !_

Harry ne savait pas s'il l'avait dit à voix haute, ou seulement dans son esprit, mais l'effet fut instantané. La tête de Rogue recula comme si Harry lui avait donné un coup de poing. Il trébucha en arrière et les images disparurent soudainement de l'esprit d'Harry.

Rogue se stabilisa et cette fois ses yeux se froncèrent alors qu'il évaluait la situation.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, dit-il presque à lui-même.

Il leva sa baguette une troisième fois, ses yeux verrouillés avec ceux d'Harry. Harry pouvait presque sentir l'intensité de la concentration de son professeur.

— Legilimens !

Les souvenirs frappèrent Harry comme un raz de marée et il fut emporté dans le passé.

_Il était poursuivi dans le parc par Dudley et son gang et pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre… C'était le huitième anniversaire de Dudley et Harry était allongé dans le placard sous les escaliers et écoutait Dudley et ses amis ouvrir les cadeaux et se régaler de gâteau._

_Arrêtez_, pensa Harry désespérément. _Je n'arriverai jamais à battre Voldemort, si je ne peux pas battre Rogue._ La peur et la colère à la vue de sa propre vulnérabilité se combinèrent en une fureur bouillante envers l'invasion subie par son esprit.

— _Arrêtez !_

Il y eut une puissante explosion et Harry haleta devant la disparition abrupte des souvenirs. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était sur ses genoux et tremblait violemment. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut la forme de son professeur, couchée et immobile à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La panique saisit Harry et il accourut à l'autre bout de la pièce où Rogue était allongé, clairement inconscient. _Oh non !_ Harry déglutit.

— Professeur ? demanda Harry, essayant d'atteindre son épaule.

Il fut soulagé d'entendre un léger gémissement lorsque Rogue bougea.

— Vous allez bien monsieur ? commença Harry, mais s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrir et le fixer avec un regard meurtrier.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

— Vous n'aviez pas même essayé ! gronda Rogue.

— Quoi ?

— Je pensais que vous étiez uniquement paresseux et incompétent, Rogue s'assit avec précaution, mais maintenant je peux voir que j'étais beaucoup trop généreux avec vous. Dîtes-moi Potter, combien de temps aviez-vous prévu de me faire perdre mon temps ? Vous n'aviez rien de mieux à faire ?

Harry regarda Rogue, perplexe face à ses divagations. Il regarda la porte par réflexe, se demandant s'il devait aller chercher Madame Pomfresh.

Rogue surprit son regard et ricana.

— Non, Potter je ne suis pas fou, même si, s'il y avait une personne qui pourrait m'y conduire, c'est bien vous. Il se leva et ajusta ses robes. Donc dites-moi, comment se fait-il qu'après des mois sans le moindre progrès l'an dernier, vous avez finalement développé une connaissance si fine de l'Occlumancie ?

Harry sursauta.

— Je n'ai rien développé. Je veux dire, je me suis entraîné à faire ce que vous disiez l'an dernier, mais ça ne m'a pas aidé. Les visions sont encore plus fréquentes qu'avant et je ne sais pas comment les arrêter.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et considéra Harry, puis sembla arriver à une conclusion.

— J'ai besoin de regarder plus profondément dans votre esprit pour voir les visions que vous avez eues.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry nerveusement.

— De ce que je sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas été au courant de votre présence dans son esprit depuis un petit moment. La question est : pourquoi ? Si je savais ce que vous avez vu, peut-être que cela éclaircirait le mystère.

— Très bien, dit Harry avec reluctance.

— Jusqu'à présent, j'ai utilisé une forme indirecte de Legilimancie, continua Rogue. Ce que je propose est une exploration plus profonde et plus intentionnelle. Ce ne sera pas plaisant, mais c'est nécessaire et je dois vous faire comprendre que l'idée n'est pas de me combattre. Plus vous ouvrirez votre esprit, plus ce sera facile pour nous deux. Vous comprenez ?

Harry hocha la tête, pas encore certain d'aimer ou non l'idée de voir Rogue fouiner plus profondément dans son esprit.

— Asseyez-vous Potter, dit Rogue.

Il ne leva pas sa baguette mais fixa Harry d'un regard pénétrant.

— Maintenant, regardez-moi et souvenez-vous que j'essaye de trouver les horribles souvenirs que vous avez du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ne pouvait pas penser à une seule vision qu'il avait eu récemment qu'il ne pourrait pas qualifier d'horrible. Alors que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Harry fut plongé dans un souvenir.

_La maison devant lui était totalement engloutie par les flammes et la Marque des Ténèbres luisait dans le ciel au-dessus de lui._

_Non, s'il vous plaît, pas celui-là !_ pensa Harry. Il savait comment cette vision c'était terminée. Il avait encore des cauchemars de la mère et la fille étendues sans vie à ses pieds. S'il vous plaît, non. S'il vous plaît !

_Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa à l'enfant. La mère criait et son propre cri silencieux d'agonie lui déchirait le cœur. _

Harry quitta le souvenir et retourna dans le bureau de Rogue. Il était sur ses mains et ses genoux, une nouvelle fois tremblant violemment. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de combattre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

— Potter !

C'était la voix de Rogue, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais entendue aussi pleine de… quoi ? De choc ? Harry frémit intérieurement. C'était déjà assez pénible de voir Ron et Hermione lui lancer des regards inquiets à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne les verrait pas. Ces personnes, heureusement peu nombreuses, qui étaient au courant de ses visions le regardaient avec soit de la peur soit de la pitié. Tout de même, personne ne connaissait la vraie mesure de ce qu'il subissait. Mais Rogue venait de voir l'un des pires épisodes, du premier coup.

Harry regagna son sang-froid du mieux qu'il le put et leva les yeux vers son professeur. Le front de Rogue était plissé, mais l'horreur qu'Harry s'était attendu à trouver dans ses yeux était absente. Le regard de son professeur était plutôt dur, presque en colère.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous parlé de cela à personne ?

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider.

Rogue secoua la tête de dégoût.

— Potter vous méritez la misère que vous endurez. Attendez-là.

Rogue se retourna et disparut à travers une porte sur le côté de la pièce. Seul, Harry était assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le bureau. Il remonta ses genoux sous son menton et regarda dans le vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue revint avec une coupe. Il la présenta à Harry.

— Buvez, ça devrait vous aider.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en prenant la coupe.

— Une de mes propres préparations. Buvez.

C'était définitivement un ordre.

Harry n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de boire une potion que Rogue lui donnait, encore moins une concoction inconnue. Malheureusement, il n'était pas en position de refuser. Décidant qu'il était peu probable que Rogue empoisonne un élève dans son bureau, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et vida la coupe.

L'effet fut immédiat. Les souvenirs s'évanouirent en même temps que son serrement à la poitrine et il arrêta de trembler. Il n'était pas complètement lui-même, mais au moins il pouvait penser clairement.

Rogue ricana en voyant la surprise sur le visage d'Harry.

— A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait clairement qu'il savait exactement ce qu'Harry avait pensé.

Harry n'avait pas de réponse, il dit à la place :

— C'était génial Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Quelque chose que je garde à portée de main, répondit Rogue. Malheureusement, elle doit être utilisée judicieusement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut prendre souvent.

— Oh, dit Harry, déçu.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter. Je suis sûr que l'on peut faire disparaître ces visions que vous avez.

— Comment ?

— Avec de la pratique bien sûr, dit Rogue avec dédain.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

— Je me suis entraîné, cassa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais de travers ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que vous faisiez quelque chose de travers, Potter. Vous devez simplement apprendre à mieux vous contrôler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas conscient de votre présence, il n'y a donc aucun danger immédiat. Soyez patient.

— Patient ? Harry se mit sur ses deux pieds. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de voir de ses yeux ? De ce que c'est que d'aller au lit en sachant que je vais voir des nouvelles horreurs pires que les précédentes ?

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas crier sur Rogue, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

— Peut être que vous pouvez vous permettre le luxe d'être patient, Professeur, mais pas moi ! finit Harry.

Il se leva, regardant Rogue en attendant qu'il le jette dehors sans cérémonie, mais Rogue ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder calmement.

— Vous ne les avez pas tués vous savez, dit Rogue. Il l'a fait. Si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, c'est lui, pas vous.

Harry regarda Rogue, pétrifié. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire que, bien sûr, il ne les avait pas tués. Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Tout était de la faute de Voldemort. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir parce que c'était vrai : il se sentait comme un meurtrier. Cela n'avait aucune importance que Voldemort était celui qui tenait la baguette. Il avait prononcé les mots. Il avait senti le pouvoir le traverser et une partie de lui s'en était réjouie.

Harry n'avait jamais osé l'admettre auparavant. Il avait caché les visions à tout le monde, même à ses meilleurs amis, pour que personne ne voie sa honte et sa culpabilité. Mais il ne pouvait plus le nier. Rogue le savait.

Harry se retourna et sortit du bureau sans regarder en arrière. Il ne remarqua pas que Rogue n'essaya pas de l'arrêter.

* * *

Rogue marchait dans les couloirs avec sa détermination habituelle. Il se faisait tard et il y avait peu d'élèves. Ceux qu'il rencontra s'empressèrent de l'éviter, mais il était trop préoccupé pour le remarquer. Toute la colère et le dépit qu'il avait ressentis précédemment avaient disparu, remplacés par une inquiétude impérieuse. La situation de Potter était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Rogue arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore et donna le mot de passe : « Donuts à la confiture ». L'escalier tournant l'emmena dans le domaine du Directeur. Il ne fut pas le moins surpris de trouver Dumbledore à son bureau et ne perdit pas de temps avec un préambule.

— Je ne peux pas le faire, Albus. Le garçon a besoin de plus d'aide que ce que je peux offrir.

— Severus, c'est gentil de passer. J'allais venir vous voir au sujet des leçons d'Harry. Asseyez-vous. Je peux vous offrir un bonbon à la menthe ?

— Non merci, répondit Rogue brièvement, refusant les sucreries ainsi que le siège offerts. L'Occlumancie n'est pas suffisante. Potter doit apprendre la Legilimancie également, et il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

— Oui c'est également ce que je pensais, dit Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation.

L'irritation de Rogue était visible.

— Alors pourquoi me l'avez-vous envoyé ?

— Nous étions d'accord qu'Harry devait choisir avec qui il voulait étudier, il me semble.

— Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas eu un grand rôle dans ce choix. Je ne suis pas si stupide.

— Et pourquoi pensez-vous que ce choix n'est plus valide uniquement parce qu'Harry doit également apprendre la Legilimancie ? Vous êtes autant capable de la lui enseigner que moi.

— Je ne pense pas que mes souvenirs constituent le meilleur terrain d'entraînement pour un garçon de seize ans. Il n'a sûrement pas besoin de plus de causes de cauchemars qu'il n'en a déjà.

— Je pense que le jeune homme est plus que capable de supporter vos souvenirs, Severus.

— Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma tête !

— Je comprends, dit Dumbledore d'un ton dur. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous voulez. Il s'agit de ce qui est nécessaire.

— Vous vous rendez compte des risques ?

— Oui.

— Mais naturellement, cela n'a aucune importance, dit Rogue avec amertume.

— Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance ! Dumbledore était debout. Mais j'ai plus à m'inquiéter que vous, ou qu'Harry d'ailleurs. Il y a l'Ordre, le Ministère, tout comme nos efforts à l'étranger, dont je suis le seul à connaître la mesure entière pour la majorité. Voulez-vous vraiment que Voldemort ait accès à mes souvenirs ?

Rogue soupira et tomba dans la chaise à côté de lui.

— Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il, battu.

Dumbledore contourna le bureau et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de l'homme plus jeune que lui.

— Severus, je ne vous mettrais jamais en danger, tout comme je n'ignorerais pas vos sentiments, si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Avec le temps, j'espère que vous réaliserez que ce n'est pas le fardeau que vous pensiez que ce serait.

— Ça n'a aucune importance. J'ai souffert des choses plus graves que la présence d'Harry Potter. Si vous me le demandez, je serais son professeur.

* * *

Harry échappa aux questions de Ron et d'Hermione au sujet de sa première leçon d'Occlumancie et était parti se coucher juste après être retourné à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il ne pensait pas dormir, mais il devait être plus fatigué que ce qu'il croyait puisqu'il s'endormit vite. Depuis la première fois depuis des mois cependant, son sommeil ne fut pas dérangé ni par des visions ni par des cauchemars et il se réveilla tout frais le matin suivant. Harry se demandait si la potion de Rogue pouvait en être responsable.

Malheureusement, penser à Rogue encouragea la bonne humeur d'Harry à laisser place à l'appréhension. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il avait fini par réussir à s'enfuir de Rogue hier, et il était certain que le Maître des Potions n'en serait pas ravi. Harry grimaça. Il devrait s'excuser et espérer que Rogue ne lui crierait pas trop dessus.

Harry s'habilla et se dirigea vers le petit déjeuner avec Ron et les autres garçons de sixième année.

— Tout va bien Harry ? Bien dormi ? demanda Seamus.

— Oui je me sens très bien, répondit Harry honnêtement.

— Bien, dit Ron avec enthousiasme. On a Défense ce matin. Je suis impatient de voir ce que Ryan va nous lancer.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Dean. Il est un peu trop philosophe pour moi, parfois.

— Notre attitude envers les Forces Du Mal est tout aussi importante que d'apprendre les sorts pour nous en défendre, dit Hermione alors qu'elle et Ginny se joignirent aux garçons. On est plus facilement manipulables si l'on est pas sur nos gardes.

— Je suppose, dit Dean, n'ayant pas l'air convaincu.

Harry sourit malicieusement, mais s'arrêta net alors qu'ils descendaient les dernières marches de l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle. Là, plus effrayant que jamais, se trouvait Rogue. Harry avait le sentiment inconfortable qu'il l'avait attendu ici. Cela fut confirmé l'instant suivant quand Rogue croisa son regard et leva un sourcil impatient dans sa direction.

— Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Neville en regardant Rogue avec nervosité.

— Oui, allez-y je vous rattrape, dit Harry.

Se préparant mentalement à présenter ses excuses, Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit où Rogue l'attendait, mais son professeur parla avant qu'il n'en ait la chance.

— Je vous verrai ce soir, Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Rogue s'éloigna avant qu'Harry ait pu accepter le rendez-vous. Harry regarda la silhouette noire disparaître au bout du couloir.

— Oui, monsieur, marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

* * *

— Etant donné que vous êtes dans ma classe d'ASPIC, on ne peut pas utiliser « cours particuliers de Potions » comme excuse pour vos leçons avec moi, commença Rogue une fois qu'Harry fut installé dans son bureau ce soir-là. Et même moi, je ne peux pas vous donner des retenues quatre fois par semaine.

— Quatre fois par semaine ?

— Oui Potter. Je vous attends à cette heure tous les lundis, mercredis, vendredis et samedis. Et n'envisagez pas de faire quoique ce soit après. Vous ne serez pas en état.

Harry regarda son professeur, horrifié, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il aurait le temps de faire ses devoirs.

— Je vous assure Potter, je ne désire pas plus que vous d'être ici mais vous avez beaucoup à apprendre et j'en suis certain, très peu de temps pour l'ingérer.

— Oui monsieur.

— Cela ne résout cependant pas le problème de l'excuse que vous allez donner pour ces leçons.

— Pourquoi pas du travail supplémentaire en Potions ? Harry y avait également réfléchi.

— Même Miss Granger ne fait pas de projets bonus pour moi, Potter. Personne ne croira que vous en faites.

— Pas en bonus, juste du travail supplémentaire pour pouvoir suivre en classe. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes déçu de mon travail et que vous ne me voulez pas dans votre classe de toute façon, dit Harry ne réussissant pas complètement à garder l'amertume hors de sa voix. Ce travail en plus pourrait être un moyen pour vous de me forcer à arrêter.

— Un souhait que je n'ai plus aucun espoir de voir réalisé maintenant évidemment, dit Rogue avec aigreur. Très bien, ce sera du travail supplémentaire en Potions. Maintenant, continua Rogue, en ce qui concerne vos études, j'ai parlé au directeur, et il est d'accord que des leçons d'Occlumancie ne sont pas suffisantes pour arrêter les visions qui vous tourmentent.

— Pourquoi, monsieur ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Je pensais que c'était supposé empêcher Vol– l'empêcher d'entrer dans mon esprit.

— C'est le cas. Malheureusement, ça ne vous empêche pas d'entrer dans le sien.

Harry sentit comme de l'eau glacée être injectée dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Rogue.

— Quoi ?

— Potter, je ne prétends pas comprendre la connexion unique entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne vous envoie pas ces visions intentionnellement, et qu'il n'est pas non plus conscient que vous les recevez. Je trouve donc difficile de croire qu'il en est l'instigateur.

— Vous pensez que c'est moi qui fais ça ? dit Harry, sa colère commençant à monter. Vous pensez que je veux voir ces choses ?

— Non, mais je crois que la connexion est presque automatique et votre esprit endormi est trop indiscipliné pour se contrôler. Réfléchissez à ce que vous connaissez de la Legilimancie, Potter. C'est utilisé en premier lieu pour voir les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre et c'est plus efficace lorsque la victime est à un haut niveau émotionnel. Vous êtes capable d'avoir accès aux pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres exactement lorsqu'il est émotionnel.

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise, consterné.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? Si j'utilise déjà la Legilimancie comment l'étudier va-t-il m'aider ?

— L'Occlumancie empêche les autres de pénétrer dans votre tête ou de voir des pensées précises. La Legilimancie est l'art de contrôler son propre esprit, au point même d'entrer dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Des deux, la Legilimancie est de loin la plus dangereuse. Normalement, seulement un sorcier majeur et accompli a le droit de l'apprendre. C'est régulé très strictement par le Ministère de la Magie.

— Sont-ils au courant que vous allez me l'enseignez, monsieur ?

— J'imagine que le Professeur Dumbledore pourrait obtenir la permission s'il le désirait, dit Rogue, évasif. Mais votre entraînement n'est pas quelque chose que l'on veut voir devenir public. Je pense que vous comprenez.

— Vous ne voulez pas qu'_il_ le sache.

— Précisément.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Levez-vous et sortez votre baguette.

Harry fit ce que Rogue lui demandait et lui fit face de l'autre côté du bureau.

— Maintenant vous devez vous concentrer sur le fait de vouloir connaître mes pensées.

— Je vais lire _vos_ pensées ?

— Evidement Potter, répondit Rogue avec mauvaise humeur, qui d'autre ? Croyez-moi, je n'en suis pas plus heureux que vous.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

— Bien, dit-il aussi naturellement que possible.

— Avant que l'on commence, comprenez que j'attends de vous la plus grande discrétion. Si vous soufflez ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que vous voyez dans cette pièce à qui que ce soit, vous allez le regrettez.

— Inutile de me menacer Professeur, dit Harry. Je ne parlerai de vos souvenirs à personne, vous avez ma parole.

— Très bien, dit Rogue. Vous vous souvenez l'an dernier quand vous avez utilisé le Charme du Bouclier pour vous protéger et que vous avez vu mes souvenirs ?

— Oui monsieur.

— On va commencer de la même façon pour que vous vous habituiez à la sensation de voir mes pensées. Je vais lancer Legilimens. Au lieu de simplement me repousser, je veux que vous utilisiez un Protego pour renvoyer le sort comme vous l'avez fait avant. Essayer de vous détendre et de m'atteindre avec votre esprit.

Harry hocha la tête et Rogue leva sa baguette.

— _Legilimens !_

_Un Harry âgé de six ans était allongé sur ses couvertures dans le placard sous les escaliers, en train de pleurer. Il faisait très sombre et il était effrayé… Harry, âgé de dix ans, nettoyait le manteau de cheminée quand Dudley arriva en courant dans la pièce. Il se cogna contre la table près de la porte et renversa un vase plein de fleurs. Le vase se brisa sur le sol. Le regard de Dudley alla du vase à Harry et il __sourit malicieusement._

— _Maman, cria Dudley. Harry a cassé le vase !_

— Protego, dit Harry.

Les souvenirs commencèrent à s'évanouir, devenant transparents. Ils furent remplacés par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Ces souvenirs étaient plus durs à suivre puisque Harry n'avait pas le bénéfice de l'expérience pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas non plus qui étaient les gens, même s'il pouvait deviner.

_Une femme aux cheveux noirs était allongée, sanglotant, pendant qu'un jeune garçon, âgé de moins de cinq ans la regardait en silence depuis la porte… Un garçon qu'Harry reconnut alors comme étant Rogue était debout dans un cimetière. Il portait les robes de Poudlard et ne pouvait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Il se courba et posa un petit bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe à ses pieds. Harry lut la pierre tombale : « Eileen Rogue, 1926 – 1966. » Rogue regarda la tombe un instant de plus puis se retourna et s'en alla… C'était l'hiver à Poudlard et le domaine était recouvert de neige. Rogue marchait péniblement entre les entassements de neige en direction des serres avec le reste de sa classe. Il n'avait pas l'air plus vieux que dans le souvenir précédent. Soudain une grosse boule de neige le frappa dans la nuque. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait lancée et se retrouva avec une nouvelle boule de neige en plein visage. Les deux perpétrateurs étaient des garçons du même âge que Rogue, dont Harry en confondit un avec lui-même. Ils rirent et s'enfuirent en courant vers le château._

Les souvenirs disparurent et Harry se retrouva à regarder son professeur une nouvelle fois. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

— Vous devez vous détendre, Potter. Vous êtes beaucoup trop tendu.

Harry respira profondément.

— Oui monsieur.

— Réessayons.

Rogue leva sa baguette à nouveau.

— C'est votre mère qui est morte ? demanda Harry avant de penser à se raviser.

Rogue hésita.

— Oui, Potter. Elle est morte lorsque j'avais sept ans. Maintenant concentrez-vous et essayons à nouveau.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Amour et Haine

**Chapitre 4: Amour et Haine  
**

Les semaines suivantes furent les pires qu'Harry n'avait jamais eues à endurer. Entre ses visions et ses visites dans l'esprit de Rogue, il avait l'impression de passer plus de temps dans la tête des autres que dans la sienne. Ses visions étaient pires que jamais, mais c'était en fait les souvenirs de Rogue qui le troublaient le plus et il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Ils n'avaient rien d'horrifiant. En fait, la plupart était plutôt banale. Mais il y avait un sentiment de solitude insupportable qui avait toujours le don de déprimer Harry. L'enfance de Rogue, de ce qu'Harry pouvait en dire, avait été d'une morosité implacable. Le garçon n'avait aucun ami. Son père était cruel et distant quand il était là. La plupart du temps, l'enfant avait été laissé seul et semblait avoir passé tout son temps le nez dans des livres sur le Forces du Mal.

A Poudlard, il avait continué à être exclu, même au sein des Serpentards. Les seuls auxquels il s'associait étaient ceux qu'Harry reconnaissait comme des futurs Mangemorts, mais ils ne le considéraient clairement pas comme un ami. Il ne faisait que reconnaître l'utilité de ses connaissances considérables dans les Forces du Mal et les Potions. Le seul élève dans l'école qui semblait payer attention à Rogue était James Potter et il était sans aucun doute le plus grand fléau de l'existence de Rogue.

Harry n'avait rien vu d'aussi humiliant que ce à quoi il avait assisté dans la Pensine de Rogue l'an dernier, néanmoins James (Harry n'arrivait pas à considérer l'enfant comme son père) saisissait clairement n'importe quelle opportunité pour provoquer Rogue. Rogue s'était défendu, bien sûr, et était impitoyablement vindicatif, ce qui apaisait en quelque sorte les émotions d'Harry. Mais il savait toujours qu'il n'aurait pas aimé son père s'il avait été à l'école avec lui et il détestait Rogue pour cela.

Le pire de tout était que, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne faisait aucun progrès en Legilimancie. Alors qu'il était habitué à voir les souvenirs de Rogue en utilisant le Charme de Bouclier, il semblait incapable de lancer le sortilège Legilimens. Quel que soit le nombre de fois où il essayait alternativement de vider son esprit ou de se concentrer sur ses pensées, rien ne se produisait. Harry était à la fois frustré et désespéré. A chaque échec, il devenait encore plus convaincu qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Cela n'aidait pas non plus que Rogue, n'ayant jamais été un homme de patience, était clairement à bout. L'irritation avait fait place à l'exaspération qui n'était maintenant plus très loin de la fureur.

— Potter, vous n'essayez pas !

— Si j'essaie ! Je ne sais pas comment faire ! protesta Harry, ses propres nerfs également proches du point de rupture.

— Si, vous le savez ! Vous avez lancé le Charme du Bouclier. Ce n'est pas différent.

— Si, c'est différent ! C'est un sortilège de défense ! La Legilimancie est une attaque et je n'y arrive pas !

— Oh, _s'il vous plaît_ ne me faites pas croire que votre sens de la propriété vous en empêche ! gronda Rogue. Je sais très bien que vous n'avez aucun respect pour ma vie privée, pas après votre indiscrétion de l'an dernier. Ou peut-être que vous avez simplement peur. C'est ça ? Vous êtes trop lâche pour découvrir qui était vraiment votre père ?

Harry devint blanc de colère. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et il ressentit une haine parfaitement calme envers l'homme face à lui. Rogue méritait chaque malheur et chaque humiliation qu'il avait jamais soufferts et même plus ! Harry se sentit soudainement étourdi quand sa perspective s'évanouit et qu'il se retrouva dans l'esprit de Rogue. Il y avait des souvenirs dansant autour de lui, mais sa propre colère et sa haine les écartaient. Puis il sentit une résistance à sa présence. Quelque chose essayait de le faire sortir.

_Rogue,_ réalisa Harry avec une nouvelle montée de haine et de colère. Il pensait qu'il pouvait tout contrôler, lui dire quoi faire, quoi ressentir, quel souvenir voir. Pas cette fois.

_Dégage de mon chemin !_ pensa Harry vicieusement. La résistance lâcha et Harry sentit le pouvoir monter en lui. C'était la même chose que ce qu'il ressentait dans ses visions quand Voldemort frappait ses victimes. C'était le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, le pouvoir de tuer.

Harry haleta et tomba en arrière, attrapant le coin de la table de Rogue pour ne pas tomber. Sa connexion avec l'esprit de Rogue avait été coupée aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé et Harry se sentait comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Mais Rogue était pire.

Il était sur ses genoux, tremblant de manière visible. Sa respiration était saccadée et il avait une main pressée sur les yeux, sa souffrance était évidente. La fureur d'Harry et sa haine s'évanouirent, remplacées par l'horrible réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire.

— Professeur ? commença Harry, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Rogue frissonner au son de sa voix.

— Allez-y Potter, dit Rogue. Partez.

Mais Harry était enraciné sur place.

— Professeur, je… je ne voulais pas…

— _Sortez !_

Harry s'enfuit du bureau et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'en arrivant à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté du portrait de la grosse dame et essaya de retrouver son calme avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, mais c'était inutile. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de Rogue sans lancer de sort mais il était certain d'une chose. Si Rogue n'avait pas brisé la connexion, il aurait assassiné son professeur. Harry le savait et il était sûr que Rogue le savait également.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ressentait une honte plus profonde que ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé possible_. Je le déteste vraiment à ce point ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il était vrai que Rogue faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre sa vie misérable. Il le détestait, c'était un fait. Et cette année particulièrement, il traitait Harry sans pitié en Potions. Rogue était cruel, insultant et injuste, mais… _Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour vouloir le tuer ? Serait-ce si facile pour moi de devenir un meurtrier ?_ Harry fut comme poignardé par cette pensée.

— Harry tu vas bien ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et trouva Ginny le regardant avec inquiétude.

— Je vais bien, dit Harry automatiquement.

Ginny leva ses sourcils, incrédule.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

— Ça ira. Ma leçon avec Rogue était juste vraiment dure ce soir.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

— Harry, si Rogue te traite mal –

— Ce n'est pas le cas, interrompit Harry, ne pouvant pas rejeter le blâme sur Rogue. L'entraînement est difficile, c'est tout. Tout ira bien.

— Je l'espère, dit Ginny en l'emmenant dans la salle commune. On a notre premier match contre Serpentard demain, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

– C'est ce que je vais faire, promit Harry.

Mais une fois dans son lit, le sommeil le fuit. Malgré le fait qu'il était fatigué, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rejouer dans sa tête la scène dans le bureau de Rogue. La haine meurtrière dont il avait fait preuve envers son professeur le terrifiait. Au moins, Rogue avait su se défendre, mais que se passerait-il s'il attaquait quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry se retourna dans son lit jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence enfin à s'éclaircir avec l'aurore qui approchait. Il se leva, s'habilla et quitta la tour. Il ne se sentait pas de parler à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard était toujours très disputé et Harry savait avant de prendre sa place sur le terrain qu'il n'était pas prêt, ni physiquement ni mentalement. Il n'avait pas dormi, n'avait pas mangé et pour la première fois de sa vie se fichait qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent. Les Serpentards ne le savaient pas, et produisaient un effort énorme pour le harceler. Malfoy était toujours assoiffé de sang et avait visiblement engagé toute son équipe dans sa poursuite de vengeance. Harry était constamment bousculé par les Serpentards. Cognard après Cognard étaient envoyés sur son chemin et une ou deux fois il avait sérieusement considéré laisser la balle meurtrière le toucher. Un Cognard bien placé dans la tête et tous ses problèmes seraient résolus. Mais l'instinct de survie prenait toujours le dessus et il plongeait pour éviter les balles.

Entre le harcèlement des Serpentards et ses propres pensées désespérées, il ne vit jamais le Vif d'Or apparaître. Le temps que la clameur retentisse dans les gradins, Malfoy était déjà à mi-terrain et il n'y avait aucune façon pour qu'il puisse le rattraper. A part la fois où les Détraqueurs avaient interrompu le match, c'était la première fois en six ans qu'Harry n'avait pas réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or. Même les Serpentards semblaient surpris et les Gryffondors choqués.

Heureusement, le reste de l'équipe avait bien joué et Ron n'avait laissé qu'un but passer de toute la partie, ils n'avaient donc en réalité pas perdu de beaucoup. Alors qu'ils atterrirent, l'équipe était déjà en train de calculer de quelle marge ils devraient gagner le prochain match pour battre les Serpentards pour la Coupe de Quidditch.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, dit Ginny. Vue la façon dont les Serpentards étaient sur toi, ça aurait été un miracle si tu avais réussi à mettre la main sur le Vif d'Or.

— Ouais Harry, dit Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. On se rattrapera.

Harry hocha la tête et réussit un sourire triste. Quoiqu'ils disent, il savait qu'il avait laissé tomber son équipe. Mais, en retournant au château, Harry ne pouvait penser qu'à sa leçon de la veille avec Rogue.

L'après-midi passa et Harry devint de plus en plus morose. Par chance, tout le monde pensait qu'il était juste déprimé à cause de la défaite au Quidditch. Après quelques futiles essais pour lui remonter le moral, ses amis le laissèrent seul. Harry essaya d'étudier, mais après avoir lu la même page de son livre de Charmes trois fois sans en comprendre un mot, il décida que c'était sans espoir et laissa tomber. Il ne pouvait finalement plus rester assis plus longtemps et sortit marcher un peu.

C'était tard dans l'après-midi et il faisait froid dehors. Harry tira sa cape près de lui et se dirigea vers le lac dans les ombres qui s'agrandissaient. Il trouva le point où il s'asseyait en juin dernier juste après la mort de Sirius et sans même y penser, attrapa le pendentif que Ginny lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Son deuil n'était plus aussi vif maintenant, mais il souhaitait plus que jamais que Sirius soit là avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il ne se sentait à l'aise avec personne d'autre que Sirius pour parler de ses peurs.

Les étoiles brillaient déjà dans le ciel quand Harry retourna au château. Il était en retard pour le dîner mais il s'en fichait. Il ne fit qu'effleurer sa nourriture puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Harry n'était même pas sûr que le Maître des Potions l'attendît. Mais Rogue ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas revenir et Harry n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, il trouva Rogue les yeux dans un vieux livre et plusieurs autres sur son bureau devant lui. Harry ne s'assit pas, mais se tenait incertain à côté de la porte, à moitié convaincu que Rogue allait le jeter dehors.

— Entrez, Mr Potter dit Rogue, levant les yeux vers lui. Asseyez-vous.

Rogue n'avait pas l'air énervé. En fait, il semblait dans une meilleure humeur que d'habitude et son regard ne tenait aucune hostilité. Harry s'assit, toujours tendu et ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

— Vous avez joué terriblement ce matin, dit Rogue sur le ton de la conversation. Comment diable avez-vous pu laisser Malfoy vous battre ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Le match de Quidditch de la matinée semblait s'être déroulé une éternité auparavant et il ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi Rogue le mentionnait.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Ce n'est pas que je ne me réjouis pas de la victoire de Serpentard, bien sûr, mais il était clair que votre esprit n'était pas dans le match.

— Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, dit Harry.

— Non, j'imagine bien, dit Rogue calmement.

Il regarda Harry pensivement pendant un moment et Harry combattit l'envie de regarder ailleurs.

— Potter, il y a une raison pour laquelle la pratique de la Legilimancie est très réglementée, dit Rogue. C'est de la magie très avancée et de ce fait, intrinsèquement dangereuse. Des incidents comme celui dont vous avez fait l'expérience ne sont pas sans précédent lors des premières étapes d'apprentissage. Malheureusement, j'ai sous-estimé l'intensité de vos émotions. C'était mon erreur et je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira pas. Mais croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas le seul élève de Legilimancie à attaquer son professeur.

Harry regarda Rogue. Quelle que soit la réaction qu'il avait attendue, ce n'était pas celle-là. C'était l'homme qui ne pardonnait jamais rien et qui punissait avec joie Harry pour chaque infraction, même mineure. Pourtant, alors qu'Harry venait de commettre un acte vraiment répréhensible, Rogue se comportait comme si cela n'avait été qu'un simple accident. Il le faisait apparaître comme quelque chose de totalement normal et raisonnable, mais Harry savait que ça ne l'était pas. C'était impossible.

— J'ai failli vous tuer, dit Harry.

— Oui, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

— Mais c'est ce que je voulais ! dit Harry, devenant de plus en plus agité face au calme imperturbable de Rogue. Vous devez le savoir !

— Bien sûr que je le sais, dit Rogue, impatient. J'ai vu vos pensées Potter. Elles étaient peu surprenantes, ou croyez-vous que je ne sais pas déjà ce que vous pensez de moi ? Vous pensez vraiment que cela m'empêche de dormir ?

— Autant que j'apprécie votre enthousiasme pour l'autoflagellation, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps. Malgré ce que votre esprit poussé à bout peut penser, vous n'avez rien fait qui justifie la culpabilité débilitante dans laquelle vous semblez vous morfondre. Alors épargnez-moi vos lamentations sur des crimes que vous auriez _pu_ commettre et sur des pensées qui ne sont pas aussi pures et nobles que ce que vous aimeriez prétendre. Si c'est la pire chose que vous avez à vous reprocher, je n'ai aucune compassion.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cependant, l'insistance infatigable de Rogue sur le fait que la situation était normale et inconséquente avait définitivement fait effet. Pour la première fois en vingt-quatre heures, Harry commençait à voir au-delà de l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait, jusqu'aux implications pratiques.

— Vous avez dit que c'était dangereux. A quel point ? Peut-être que vous pouvez vous défendre, mais si je… je veux dire je ne veux blesser personne d'autre non plus.

— Vous n'allez attaquer personne dans les couloirs, si c'est ce dont vous êtes inquiet, dit Rogue. La pratique intensive a habitué nos esprits l'un à l'autre, j'étais donc particulièrement vulnérable face à vous. Il serait impossible pour vous de faire à quelqu'un d'autre ce que vous m'avez fait. De plus, je doute que même Malfoy réussisse à vous provoquer aussi efficacement que moi. Bien sûr, vous aurez besoin d'apprendre à mieux contrôler vos émotions. Ceci devrait aider.

Rogue tendit à Harry le livre qu'il lisait plus tôt, intitulé : _Techniques de méditation pour Discipline Mentale_.

— Il explique différentes techniques qui devraient se montrer utiles pour calmer et contrôler votre esprit, expliqua Rogue. Je veux que vous lisiez les sections que j'ai marquées avant la leçon suivante pour être prêt à les pratiquer. Et vous devez vous rendre compte Potter que même si je peux vous guider, vous êtes le seul à être capable de contrôler votre propre esprit. Je ne peux pas le faire pour vous.

Harry hocha la tête, serrant le livre et essayant de se concentrer sur les instructions rassurantes de Rogue.

— Oui monsieur.

Rogue se leva et contourna le bureau pour faire face à Harry. Il sortit un flacon de ses robes.

— Puisque vous n'êtes visiblement pas en condition de vous entraîner ce soir, continua Rogue, je suggère que vous preniez ceci et alliez-vous coucher.

Harry se leva et prit la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve des mains de Rogue. Il venait clairement d'être remercié mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Ses émotions étaient toujours confuses et il enviait l'assurance de Rogue. Un autre jour, Harry aurait pu trouver sa confiance agaçante et arrogante mais, à cet instant, c'était comme le seul morceau d'un sol solide au milieu d'un océan confronté à une tempête.

Rogue soupira en voyant l'immobilité d'Harry. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et le poussa fermement vers la porte.

— Potter, faites ce que je vous dis pour une fois. Dormez et je vous promets que tout ira mieux demain matin.

Le ton exaspéré de Rogue était immanquable, tout comme l'était son emprise inébranlable sur l'épaule d'Harry lorsque Rogue se retourna pour lui faire face dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry regarda Rogue dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis des mois il ne se sentait pas si seul.

— Oui monsieur.

Harry quitta les donjons avec de nouvelles résolutions. Il allait aller directement au lit et passerait toute la journée suivante à étudier le livre que Rogue lui avait donné. Son plan déchanta cependant dès qu'il arriva à la tour de Gryffondor et trouva Ron et Hermione en train de se crier dessus. Cela ne le surprit pas autant que le fait que toute la salle semblait les ignorer.

— Rien que parce que je me soucie de mes études, ça ne te donne pas le droit de faire des insinuations aussi basses ! cria Hermione.

— Je n'insinue rien du tout, cria Ron en retour. Tu peux bien voir qui tu veux ! Ce n'est juste pas une surprise qu'il soit à Serdaigle, je suppose.

— Tu es impossible ! cria Hermione.

Elle contourna Ron et se pressa dans les escaliers, jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles. Harry était certain d'avoir vu des larmes embrumer ces yeux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Ron se retourna pour lui faire face et il eut la décence d'avoir l'air honteux.

— Ron est juste un crétin comme d'habitude, Harry, répondit Ginny sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait près du feu.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Ron. Si elle va passer tout son temps avec Anthony Goldstein, pourquoi ne veut-elle pas au moins admettre qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

— Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Ginny, ne regardant toujours pas son frère.

Ron renifla bruyamment puis se retourna et alla vers les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons. Quand il fut parti, Ginny leva les yeux et regarda Harry.

— Si tu penses que tes leçons avec Rogue sont pénibles, essaye de passer tous les soirs avec ces deux-là. Tu en manques le plus gros, Harry, mais je te jure qu'ils nous rendent fous.

— Qu'est qu'a Ron ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant face à Ginny.

— Hermione et Anthony travaillent sur un projet d'Arithmancie ensemble et Ron est atteint de jalousie. Pas qu'il voudra l'admettre bien sûr ! Franchement Harry, tu dois lui parler. Je pense honnêtement qu'il est taré.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela en plus de tout le reste qu'il avait à s'inquiéter, mais Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis.

— Très bien, dit-il. Je parlerai à Ron.

Harry monta et trouva Ron, seul, allongé sur son lit et fixant le plafond. Harry était trop fatigué pour être subtil.

— Ron pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement à Hermione que tu l'aimes ?

Ron regarda Harry avec horreur.

— Quoi ?

— C'est évident aux yeux de tout le monde et ce sera mieux que ces disputes que vous ne cessez pas d'avoir.

Ron regarda Harry un instant de plus et reprit sa contemplation du plafond.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne peux pas, c'est tout !

— Ron c'est juste Hermione.

— C'est facile à dire pour toi, dit Ron en regardant Harry. Ton estomac ne se serre pas à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de toi. Et si ce n'est pas la même chose pour elle ? Si elle se moque de moi ?

— Elle ne se moquera pas de toi. Et si elle ressent la même chose ? Tu ne voudrais pas le découvrir ?

— Bien sûr que je le voudrais.

— Tu ne le sauras pas jusqu'à ce que tu lui demandes.

— Attends une minute Harry, dit Ron avec une soudaine inspiration. C'est ça ! Harry tu pourrais le lui demander pour moi !

— Non ! Sûrement pas !

— Mais Harry, tu peux lui parler toi.

— Je ne lui demanderais sûrement pas si tu lui plais.

— Tu as raison. Je devrais demander à Ginny de le faire.

— Ron, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas lui parler toi-même ?

— Parce que c'est Hermione ! dit Ron comme si cela expliquait tout.

Harry le regarda sans être impressionné.

— Oh Harry vas-y. On est meilleurs amis depuis notre première année. On a tout traversé ensemble. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Si je ne lui plais pas, je pourrais m'en sortir, mais je ne pourrais pas me relever si je perdais aussi son amitié.

— Ron je pense vraiment qu'il y a plus de risques que tu perdes son amitié en étant horrible avec elle tout le temps. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite quelqu'un à qui l'on tient.

Ron se recoucha sur son oreiller et soupira misérablement.

— Tu as raison. J'ai vraiment été un crétin.

— Oui. Alors va arranger cela. Les choses ne vont pas devenir pires que ce qu'elles ne sont déjà.

Ron se traîna lourdement avec un grand soupir et s'assit.

— Très bien, c'est ce que je vais faire, dit-il, comme s'il était sur le point d'affronter une douzaine de Détraqueurs.

Harry sourit pour encourager son ami et Ron partit. Harry se déshabilla et alla se coucher. Il était crevé. Il commença à déboucher le flacon que Rogue lui avait donné mais s'arrêta. Sa conversation avec Rogue avait fait des miracles pour son état mental et il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il aurait des difficultés pour s'endormir. Il glissa le flacon dans sa table de nuit au cas où il en aurait besoin dans le futur. Puis il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et essaya de vider son esprit. Un instant plus tard, il était endormi.

* * *

Ron faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune. Ginny, après beaucoup de coercition, était montée dire à Hermione qu'il voulait la voir. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes et pourtant aucune des filles n'étaient de retour. Ron commençait à penser qu'elles n'allaient pas revenir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Harry et Ginny avaient tous les deux raison. Il s'était comporté terriblement et il avait honte de la manière dont il avait traité Hermione. Il ne la blâmerait pas si elle ne voulait plus lui parler et il ne serait pas surpris d'avoir déjà ruiné leur amitié. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'elle puisse ressentir autant de choses pour lui. Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Il ne lui en avait jamais donné une seule raison.

Ron était prêt à abandonner et à aller au lit quand Hermione apparut dans les escaliers. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré et eut honte de lui-même. Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Même pas à moitié assez. Elle méritait quelqu'un comme Anthony qui était beau et intelligent et qui ne passait pas son temps à lui crier dessus et à la faire pleurer. Ron savait qu'il ne méritait pas l'amitié d'Hermione non plus mais il était déterminé à la regagner. Il lui dirait la vérité au sujet de ce qu'il ressentait et il le prendrait bien quand elle dirait qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. Peut-être qu'ensuite ils pourraient retourner à ce qu'ils étaient avant.

— Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Hermione sévèrement.

Ron hocha la tête.

— Peut-on aller dans un endroit plus privé ?

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

— Si tu veux.

Elle passa devant lui et mena le chemin vers la sortie par le portrait.

Etant préfets, Ron et Hermione avaient plus d'autorisations que les autres pour se déplacer dans le château la nuit. Ils trouvèrent une classe vide dans les alentours et entrèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as donc à dire que tu ne peux pas crier devant toute la salle commune ? demanda Hermione froidement.

— Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis comporté, dit Ron.

— Je vois. Donc tu peux m'insulter devant tout le monde mais tu ne t'excuses pas devant eux. C'est bien ça ?

— Non ! dit Ron désespérément. Hermione s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes c'est tout.

— Dans ce cas-là pourquoi tu essayes de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas ?

— Parce que je suis un idiot, d'accord ! Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre et ça me rend fou. Tu l'une de mes meilleurs amis Hermione et je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête.

Hermione le regarda avec incrédulité.

— Ron tu es vraiment fou. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'être ton amie.

— Bien sûr que si, dit Ron sérieusement. Un de ces jours tu vas trouver quelqu'un de spécial qui comptera beaucoup pour toi et tu n'auras plus le temps pour tes amitiés d'enfance.

— Ron, cela n'arrivera jamais, protesta Hermione.

— Bien sûr que si. La voix de Ron était calme et neutre désormais. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Tu es brillante Hermione. Tu es intelligente et belle et tu as le cœur d'un lion. Tu n'as jamais peur de lutter pour qui que ce soit ou de te battre pour ce qui est juste même quand tu n'y es pas obligée. Tu es la meilleure personne que je n'aie jamais connue et n'importe qui aurait de la chance de t'avoir.

Ron regardait Hermione dans les yeux et ne voulait pas détourner le regard. Chaque nerf de son corps le picotait. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et son cœur manqua un battement.

— Et toi ? La voix d'Hermione tremblait lorsqu'elle parla. Ce n'est pas comme si tu voudras traîner avec moi pour toujours. Après tout, tu as un excellent sens de l'humeur et un sourire adorable. Tu mets tout le monde à l'aise. Et tu es plus loyal, gentil et affectueux que quiconque. Il n'y a personne de mieux dans le monde et n'importe qui aurait de la chance de t'avoir. Un de ces jours, tu rencontreras quelqu'un et tu n'auras plus de temps pour moi.

Ron s'avança vers elle.

— Hermione, je te jure que tant que je serais en vie cela n'arrivera jamais.

— Tu en es sûr ? Le ton d'Hermione était défiant mais sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

— Oui. J'en ai toujours été sûr.

Hermione avança vers Ron.

— Dans ce cas, je pense que l'on est coincés ensemble, dit-elle, soutenant son regard.

— Oui, je pense, dit Ron. Ça te va ?

— Oui, dit Hermione.

Elle était si proche que Ron pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa joue. Ron déglutit, essayant de se donner le courage de faire le prochain geste, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa.

* * *

Harry fut sorti de son profond sommeil par Ron qui le secouait.

— Harry réveille-toi ! dit Ron avec insistance.

Harry se redressa soudainement dans son lit.

— Ron qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Je l'ai fait ! Comme tu l'as dit, je lui ai dit !

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Ron parlait.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Hermione. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

— Tu l'as fait ?

— Ouais ! Euh en fait je ne crois pas que je lui aie vraiment dit mais elle a compris l'idée.

— C'est génial Ron, dit Harry en se rallongeant, soulagé qu'il n'y ait aucun danger.

— Et je pense que ça va marcher. Elle a vraiment l'air de m'aimer aussi.

— Vraiment ? C'est fantastique, dit Harry en baillant et il ferma les yeux.

— On s'est même embrassés.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brutalement.

— Tu as embrassé Hermione ?

— Ouais. Euh en fait je crois que c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. La première fois je veux dire. Après c'était plutôt, tu sais, mutuel.

Harry était complètement éveillé maintenant. C'était une chose de dire à Ron de confesser ses sentiments à Hermione. S'en était une autre d'imaginer ses deux meilleurs amis–

— Ça ne te dérange pas Harry, dis ? demanda Ron.

— Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est fabuleux ! Je suis juste très fatigué c'est tout. J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière.

— Désolé, mon pote, je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller.

— Pas de problème, je suis content que tu l'aies fait. C'est génial toi et Hermione. Je te l'avais dit que ça marcherait.

— Ouais, merci Harry. Je le pense vraiment. Bref, je te laisse te rendormir.

Ron se détourna et Harry remit ses rideaux. Il s'allongea sur son oreiller et regarda le plafond, ne se sentant pas du tout enclin au sommeil. Il soupira profondément. _C'est ridicule !_ pensa-t-il avec frustration. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il n'allait sûrement pas rester là, éveillé, à penser à Ron et Hermione et au fait que lui n'avait pas eu la chance cette année de même penser aux filles, encore moins d'en embrasser une.

Harry se retourna et donna un coup de poing à son oreiller pour le rendre plus confortable. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. _Je sais que je peux le faire_, pensa-t-il en se concentrant à vider son esprit. Il respira profondément et retourna finalement dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla tard se sentant beaucoup mieux que les jours précédents. Les autres garçons étaient déjà partis et Harry réalisa avec reconnaissance qu'ils avaient dû décider qu'il avait plus besoin de sommeil que de petit déjeuner. Mais s'il se dépêchait il pouvait toujours arriver à l'heure pour manger un bout à la Grande Salle.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et descendit. Quelques Gryffondors était toujours en train de traîner à table, Ron et Hermione, qui étaient séparés de leurs camardes de classes, inclus. Harry hésita en se rappelant ce que Ron lui avait dit. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il avait rêvé, mais un regard à ses deux amis suffit pour discréditer cette pensée.

Ils se regardaient d'une façon qui rendait Harry inconfortable et il pensait que le château entier pourrait s'évanouir et ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. Le reste des Gryffondors semblaient essayer de se retenir de rire avec différents degrés de réussite. Ginny croisa son regard et lui fit un signe.

— As-tu entendu la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle en regardant exprès Ron et Hermione. Ou veux-tu essayer de deviner ?

— En fait, Ron me l'a dit la nuit dernière, dit Harry se servant de la nourriture. Ils sont vraiment, euh… ?

— Ecœurants ? proposa Seamus. Ouais je dirais. Ron n'arrête pas de sourire comme un idiot et Hermione _glousse_ tout le temps.

Seamus semblait considérer que le dernier affront était clairement une preuve irréfutable de folie.

— Peut-être qu'ils ne se disputeront plus autant au moins, dit Neville avec espoir.

— Difficile à dire, dit Dean. Parfois les gens se disputent encore plus, même si dans ce cas je dois dire que c'est difficile.

— Au moins ce sera marrant à regarder, ils sont vraiment à fond l'un sur l'autre.

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf Harry, qui mangeait en silence. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne l'avaient remarqué et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'aller les déranger. Mais cela lui parut bizarre de rester assis là, à s'ignorer. Les autres Gryffondors commencèrent à partir et Harry engloutit le reste de son petit déjeuner et les rejoignit. Il devait vraiment lire le livre que Rogue lui avait donné après tout et il aurait sûrement l'occasion de parler à Ron et Hermione plus tard.

Mais après le petit déjeuner, Ron et Hermione ne passèrent que brièvement par la salle commune pour prendre leurs livres et partirent étudier à la bibliothèque, même si, une fois qu'ils furent partis, Ginny nota en plaisantant qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Harry se plongea dans ses études. Il lut le livre de Rogue, finit ses devoirs de Défense et avait presque terminé son essai de Potion à l'heure du déjeuner. Cependant, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas au déjeuner quand Harry descendit et il décida que ce serait stupide de traîner ici pour les attendre. Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand ils retournèrent dans la salle commune. Harry était à cours de devoirs et relisait le livre de Rogue quand ils passèrent par le trou du portrait.

— Salut Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Hermione.

— C'est juste quelque chose pour Rogue, répondit Harry

Il voulait les avoir seuls tous les deux pour leur raconter ses deux dernières leçons avec Rogue, de son nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait découvert, et de ses peurs qui allaient avec. Il avait besoin de l'humour de Ron et de la vision pratique d'Hermione pour comprendre le sens de ces récents événements. Mais Ron avait son bras enroulé autour de la taille d'Hermione et Harry était certain que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter de ses problèmes. Il posa ses livres à la place et ils joignirent tous les trois Ginny et Dean dans une partie de Bataille Explosive.

La soirée passa agréablement mais une fois qu'ils se dirigèrent au lit, la conversation se tourna vers ce que tout le monde semblait avoir à l'esprit.

— Allez Ron, crache-le, dit Dean. Comment elle est ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Ron avec innocence. Tu connais Hermione.

— Pas autant que toi, mon pote, plaisanta Dean.

Ron lui lança un mauvais regard.

— On s'est juste embrassés, dit-il.

— J'ai entendu dire que l'on peux savoir beaucoup d'une fille rien qu'en sachant comment elle embrasse, continua Seamus.

— Je sais déjà beaucoup au sujet d'Hermione. Merci quand même, dit Ron en montant dans son lit.

— Oh allez Ron, plaida Dean. Tu n'es pas du genre à embrasser et ne pas raconter ?

Ron sourit.

— Bonne nuit, dit-il et il tira ses rideaux.

— Quel caractère, dit Dean avec dégoût. Il tira également ses rideaux et tout le monde s'installa aussi dans son lit.

Harry se retourna également pour aller se coucher mais contrairement à Dean, il était très reconnaissant que Ron ne soit pas du genre à crâner.

La semaine suivante fut étrange pour Harry. Même si lui, Ron et Hermione continuèrent leur routine habituelle, la dynamique de leurs relations avait vraiment changé. Ce n'était pas que Ron et Hermione étaient particulièrement affectueux autour de lui : ils ne l'étaient pas. C'était des choses subtiles, un simple contact ou la façon de se tenir plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'avant. Et la façon dont ils se souriaient semblait être un geste privé qu'Harry n'était pas censé partager. En somme, Harry se sentait très seul. Le pire était que ses amis ne semblaient pas le remarquer.

* * *

C'était dimanche après-midi et Ron attendait Hermione devant la classe d'Arithmancie où elle passa la plus grande partie de son dimanche à travailler sur son projet d'équipe. Comme leur relation avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt, Ron avait insisté pour attendre Hermione ici. La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs élèves sortirent. Anthony Goldstein sourit amicalement à Ron et Ron réussit à lui retourner le sourire malgré sa jalousie. Hermione finit par sortir, ralentie parce qui semblait être une bibliothèque miniature.

— Hermione qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

— Du matériel pour notre projet, répondit Hermione en essayant de déplacer le sac de livre et les livres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour qu'ils fassent contrepoids. On avait pas mal de chose à revoir aujourd'hui. Le reste, c'est pour étudier avec toi et Harry.

— Je pensais qu'on allait seulement étudier les Charmes et l'Histoire, dit Ron.

— J'aime être préparée.

Ron secoua la tête. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

— Laisse-moi en porter quelques-uns pour toi, dit-il essayant d'atteindre le paquet dans les mains d'Hermione.

— Tu n'es pas obligé Ron, répondit Hermione. Je peux m'en sortir.

— Je le sais. Je ne veux juste pas avoir l'air d'un gars qui n'est pas galant en te suivant comme ça dans les couloirs, dit Ron, en prenant le tas de livres. C'est purement égoïste de ma part.

Hermione se pencha plus près de lui.

— J'imagine que je peux te pardonner un peu d'égoïsme. Elle l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Maintenant viens, on doit retrouver Harry à la bibliothèque.

Ils se dépêchèrent ensemble de descendre les escaliers dans le hall d'entrée. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Harry qui les montait et s'était arrêté quelques mètres derrière eux. Harry les regarda s'en aller. Quand ils furent hors de vue, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

— Où étais-tu ? demanda Ron alors que lui et Hermione s'asseyaient en face d'Harry au dîner ce soir-là. On devait étudier à la bibliothèque cet après-midi.

— J'ai dû oublier, dit Harry. Désolé.

— Ce n'est pas grave mon pote, mais tu as manqué le scénario de la Révolte des Géants en 1930 par Hermione. Tu veux bien me passer les pommes de terre ? Ron se retourna vers Hermione. Je te jure que je ne pourrais pas survivre au cours de Binns sans toi.

— Bien sûr que si, Ron. Honnêtement tu connais le sujet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux m'entendre radoter sur le sujet.

— Je suppose que j'aime juste t'entendre parler, dit Ron se penchant vers Hermione. Tu n'es pas du tout aussi ennuyeuse que Binns.

— Si c'est censé être un compliment, c'est pathétique, dit Hermione essayant d'avoir l'air offensée.

Ron sourit.

— Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un moyen de me rattraper.

Hermione leva son menton avec arrogance mais ne put contenir son propre sourire.

— Je suis sûre que tu le feras.

— J'ai mes leçons avec Rogue, je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Harry en se levant de table.

— Ok. A plus tard, Harry, dit Ron en le regardant à peine.

Hermione sourit dans sa direction et Harry s'éloigna de la table, fulminant. Ron et Hermione étaient censés être ses meilleurs amis, pourtant ils ne semblaient même plus le regarder. La plupart du temps il était mal à l'aise auprès d'eux et il ne pouvait certainement pas leur parler. Il était encore trop tôt pour sa leçon, Harry marcha dans le château pour se calmer, mais son humeur ne faisait que de se détériorer. Il en avait marre de ne pas avoir de temps libre, marre de ses visions et cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit, marre de tout ce que l'on attendait de lui. Et surtout, marre de n'avoir personne avec qui en parler.

Il avait sérieusement envisagé écrire à Remus. Il était persuadé que l'ancien ami de son père aurait été sympathique, mais Remus était sûrement occupé à travailler avec l'Ordre et avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, écrire une lettre n'était pas vraiment ce dont Harry avait besoin. Il avait besoin de _parler _à quelqu'un. Il était fatigué de devoir garder ses pensées pour lui et ses émotions sous contrôle. Peut-être que Rogue pouvait le faire, mais pas lui.

Quand il se dirigea enfin vers les donjons il savait que Rogue ne serait pas satisfait de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Si Rogue voulait le jeter dehors, tant mieux. Les leçons ne semblaient pas l'aider de toute façon. Il y avait eu une accalmie dans l'activité des Mangemorts récemment, ce qui avait donné à Harry du répit avec ses visions, mais le peu qu'il avait encore était plus horrible que jamais.

Harry entra dans le bureau du Maître des Potions et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Rogue leva les yeux de ses perpétuels tas de devoirs à noter et fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Harry roula les yeux. Il avait peut-être peu appris au cours des derniers mois, mais Rogue, lui, avait perfectionné son habilité à repérer l'humeur d'Harry d'un seul coup d'œil.

_J'aimerais que mes amis me connaissent aussi bien_ _!_ pensa Harry sauvagement. A voix haute néanmoins, il dit seulement :

— Rien monsieur. Tout va bien.

Rogue posa sa plume et secoua la tête avec dégoût.

— Potter, dois-je vous rappeler que contrôler vos émotions et le premier pas pour maîtriser l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie ?

— Non monsieur.

— Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous me faites perdre mon temps.

L'expression de Rogue était dure et ses yeux n'avaient pas la moindre once de compassion. Harry sentit une colère familière monter en lui et il se leva.

— Je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps, professeur, dit-il ardemment et se dirigea vers la porte avant que Rogue ne l'arrête.

— N'y pensez même pas, Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton calme et menaçant.

Harry regarda son professeur.

— Pourquoi ? Vous disiez que je vous faisais perdre votre temps. Je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire. Monsieur.

Rogue se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer face à Harry.

— Asseyez-vous.

Harry regarda Rogue un instant puis retomba dans sa chaise, fixant une bouteille de guano de chauve-souris sur le coin du bureau.

Rogue croisa les bras et fusilla Harry du regard.

— Potter, vous avez été distrait et renfrogné depuis des jours. Ça a assez duré ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

— Ri-

— Ne dîtes pas « rien ».

Harry soupira à nouveau et leva les yeux vers Rogue.

— Il n'y a rien que vos pourriez faire.

La bouche de Rogue se déforma en un sourire narquois.

— Vous aider, Potter ? Il ne me semble pas avoir parlé de vous venir en aide. Je voudrais seulement qu'il soit clair pour vous que si vous pensez pouvoir venir dans mon bureau pour bouder, vous vous trompez largement. Puisque vous choisissez d'emmener vos problèmes personnels avec vous, je vous invite à m'en parler. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir vous réfléchirez à les laissez derrière vous.

Harry regarda Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Harry n'allait pas expliquer à Rogue son problème avec Ron et Hermione : Rogue ne comprendrait jamais. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas une âme moins charitable que lui dans le monde entier.

— Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'agoniser devant le flirt romantique de Weasley et Granger ? demanda Rogue doucement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent avec incrédulité.

— Vous pensez que c'est facile à rater ? demanda Rogue avec son ricanement habituel. Ils ne sont pas vraiment subtils. Combien de temps allez-vous laisser cela vous distraire ?

— Ce n'est pas ridicule, protesta Harry. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ils ont décidé de regarder à travers moi, comme si je n'étais pas là.

— Et de qui est-ce la faute ?

— Quoi ?

— Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ne font pas exprès de vous ignorer. Ils sont simplement temporairement brouillés par leurs hormones. C'est certainement désagréable, mais pas vraiment inhabituel à leur âge. C'est vous qui choisissez de prendre de la distance et de bouder. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ce soir ? N'ont-ils pas réussi à se rendre au dîner avec vous ? Honnêtement, si ça vous dérange autant dites leur quelque chose mais arrêter de vous morfondre comme une marionnette abandonnée, s'apitoyant sur elle-même. Vous n'avez pas le luxe pour ce genre d'indulgence envers vous-même et je suis fatigué de devoir composer avec !

Harry regarda Rogue avec étonnement, se demandant s'il s'était déjà soucié de quiconque dans sa vie. Probablement pas.

— Je suis désolé si mes problèmes vous agacent professeur, mais je ne pense vraiment pas avoir besoin de vos conseils pour gérer la situation.

— Pensez-vous vraiment être la seule personne sur Terre à avoir jamais eu une amitié interrompue par une histoire romantique. Ou êtes-vous uniquement jaloux de ne plus être le centre de l'Univers ? moqua Rogue.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux ! dit Harry avec colère.

— Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes jaloux qu'ils aient l'audace d'être heureux alors que vous êtes triste et d'avoir des vies incluant autre chose que de s'inquiéter tout le temps.

Harry se leva d'un bond.

— Ce n'est pas vrai !

— Ah bon ? ricana Rogue. Alors quel est le problème ?

Harry foudroya Rogue du regard. En fait, il était bien trop près de la réalité. Il y avait des moments où Harry _était_ jaloux de ses amis. Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? Mais il y avait plus que ça. Harry ne savait pas comment exprimer ses émotions avec des mots et sa frustration lui fit perdre le contrôle.

— Puisque vous n'avez pas d'amis, Professeur, je doute que vous comprendriez, dit Harry froidement.

— Que je comprendrais quoi, Potter ? dit Rogue en égalant le ton d'Harry. La solitude ? Ou le poids d'un fardeau qui ne peut pas être partagé ?

Harry resta immobile, sa colère laissant place à une peur étrange. Rogue savait ce qu'il ressentait. Et même plus, il _comprenait. _Harry ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi exactement mais il trouvait cela extrêmement perturbant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Potter ? demanda Rogue. Allez-vous apitoyer sur vous-même et laisser vos émotions vous gouverner ou allez-vous les maîtriser ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry

— Pas si vous souhaitez contrôler vos visions, non.

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

— Très bien. Allons-y.

* * *

Il était très tard quand Harry retourna enfin à la tour de Gryffondor. Rogue avait été particulièrement brutal ce soir-là et la tête d'Harry lui faisait mal, mais il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Il devenait définitivement un expert en Occlumancie. Malheureusement, il était toujours incapable de s'extraire de l'esprit de Rogue quand ils pratiquaient la Legilimancie. Il était soulagé de n'avoir, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, pas fait pire que d'habitude et aurait même été heureux dans des circonstances normales, mais ce soir sa conversation avec Rogue le hantait.

_« La solitude et le poids d'un fardeau qui ne peut pas être partagé. »_ C'était le résumé parfait de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Comment se faisait-il que Rogue pouvait identifier ses sentiments aussi bien, alors que lui-même ne le pouvait pas ? Et pourquoi personne d'autre n'essayait ?

Ce n'était pas juste. La seule personne qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il traversait était également la dernière à qui il pouvait en parler. Rogue était aussi froid et distant que jamais. Pourquoi ne pourrait-ce pas être quelqu'un qui n'essayait pas de rendre sa vie impossible à chaque virage ?

Harry repoussa ses pensées. Il recommençait à s'apitoyer sur son sort et Rogue avait raison. Cela ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Ron et Hermione étaient toujours debout quand Harry arriva à la salle commune. Ils avaient tendance à rester assis à parler pendant des heures ces jours-ci. Harry ne fit même pas signe de les remarquer en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. La voix de Ron le prit par surprise.

— Harry, ça va mon pote ?

Harry se retourna, prêt à envoyer balader la question et à continuer à se diriger vers son lit, mais les mots de Rogue lui revinrent soudainement à l'esprit. « C'est vous qui choisissez de prendre de la distance et de bouder ». Il regarda ses amis. Rogue avait raison. Ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de la peine.

— Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Hermione.

Harry s'approcha et s'assit face à ses amis.

— Oui, dit-il. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile et j'en suis désolé.

— Quoi ? dit Hermione. Bien sûr que non !

— Si, mais vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, dit Harry. C'était difficile de s'habituer à vous voir ensemble. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux pour vous, je le suis ! Mais je pense que je me suis juste senti un peu abandonné.

— Oh Harry ! On ne voulait pas que tu ressentes ça ! dit Hermione. Je suppose qu'on a dû t'ignorer, mais on ne pensait pas que tu t'en souciais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu as été à un million de kilomètre de nous depuis cet été, dit Ron. Tu nous parles à peine. Tu ne veux rien nous dire. C'est comme si tu étais dans ton monde et que tu ne voulais laisser personne entrer.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on s'inquiète pour toi, dit Hermione. Mais nous sommes tes amis, Harry. Quoique ce soit qui te dérange tu ne peux pas le garder pour toi indéfiniment.

— Et si on t'ignore, dis-nous juste qu'on est des idiots, ajouta Ron. Tout le monde le fait.

Harry sourit.

— Très bien, je le ferai, dit-il. Et il faut que je vous parle.

Il procéda à tout leur dire au sujet de ses leçons, de la nuit où il attaqué Rogue et du fait qu'il semblait ne faire aucun progrès pour contrôler son propre esprit. Ron et Hermione l'écoutèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus parler.

— J'ai juste peur de ne jamais apprendre à le faire, finit-il.

— Bien sûr que tu y arriveras Harry ! dit Hermione comme si la possibilité de son échec était hors de question. La Legilimancie est de la magie très avancée et cela ne fait que quelques temps que tu l'étudies. Donne-toi du temps.

— D'ailleurs, dit Ron, si c'était vraiment sans espoir, Rogue ne perdrait pas son temps avec toi. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne te fera aucune faveur.

— Non, tu as raison sur ce point, concéda Harry.

— Fais de ton mieux et tout ira bien, dit Hermione.

Harry sourit devant le délicat encouragement d'Hermione. Etre capable de parler de ses problèmes le faisait se sentir beaucoup mieux. C'était comme si un grand poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules et il alla au lit, se sentant plus heureux que jamais depuis des semaines. Alors qu'il s'installait dans ses couvertures, les mots de Rogue lui vinrent une nouvelle fois à l'esprit. _« La solitude et le poids d'un fardeau qui ne peut être partagé. » _Rien n'était pire que cela et Harry se promit de ne plus jamais retomber dans ce piège. Il avait de bons amis qui l'aideraient à supporter ce fardeau.

Harry ferma les yeux avec satisfaction puis les ouvrit à nouveau. Une pensée soudaine venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Que faisait Rogue pour soulager sa solitude et le fardeau qu'il portait ? Harry ne pouvait pas l'imaginer partager ses doutes et craintes avec quiconque, pas même avec Dumbledore. Mais Harry savait qu'ils existaient. Parfois ils pouvaient presque les sentir et ce soir Rogue n'avait su que trop bien ce qui le perturbait.

Harry repoussa ces pensées. Les problèmes de Rogue ne le regardaient pas. Il avait plus qu'assez de problèmes à lui tout seul. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et se détendit. Il tomba tout de suite dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois depuis sa première incursion presque fatale dans l'esprit de Rogue. Heureusement, cette expérience ne s'était pas reproduite. Mais Harry avait vite découvert que la Legilimancie était beaucoup plus difficile à apprendre que l'Occlumancie.

— Potter c'est une chose d'aller errer dans les pensées de quelqu'un, lui avait dit Rogue impatiemment. Avoir la finesse de pouvoir contrôler cette connexion en est une autre. Vous avez besoin d'une concentration parfaite, d'un contrôle parfait.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Apprendre les bases de l'Occlumancie avait été assez simple pour Harry une fois qu'il s'y était mis. Apprendre la Legilimancie était lent et fastidieux en comparaison. Harry n'avait plus aucun problème pour entrer dans l'esprit de Rogue, mais une fois là, les souvenirs se ruaient sur lui à un rythme étourdissant et il se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de se libérer. Le pire de tout était qu'Harry en savait beaucoup plus sur le Maître des Potions qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu et c'était déconcertant. Bien sûr, Rogue n'était pas plus heureux de cette intimité forcée qu'Harry.

— Potter c'était pathétique ! se plaignit Rogue. Vous avez lancé le sort. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi incapable de le contrôler ?

Harry soupira en entendant la critique habituelle, alors qu'il était allongé et fixait le plafond, ayant été une nouvelle fois jeté sans cérémonie hors des pensées de son professeur.

— Professeur, avez-vous déjà pensé mettre un tapis dans votre bureau ? demanda-t-il pour éviter d'avoir à discuter de son dernier échec.

Il y eut une pause alors que Rogue semblait le considérer.

— Je prépare des potions, Mr Potter. Un tapis serait définitivement impraticable.

— Vous pourriez en conjurer un juste pour nos leçons, proposa Harry, les mains croisées sur son estomac et ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se lever. Etant donnée la fréquence avec laquelle je finis allongé sur le sol, ça aiderait. Les gens commencent à demander pourquoi j'ai tout le temps autant de bleus.

— Dites-leur que les cours supplémentaires en Potion sont un travail dangereux. Avez-vous l'intention de rester allongé là toute la nuit ?

— Je ne sais pas monsieur. Avez-vous l'intention de m'envoyer à terre une nouvelle fois ?

— Cela, Mr Potter, dépend entièrement de vous, répondit Rogue doucement, tendant sa main.

Harry la prit et Rogue le tira pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

— Potter, quel est le problème ? demanda Rogue, d'un ton las. Mes souvenirs sont-ils si fascinants que vous ne pouvez pas vous en séparer ? J'aurais pensé que leur effet aurait fini par diminuer maintenant.

— Je ne sais pas quel est le problème, dit Harry avec frustration. Je ne sais pas comment partir.

Rogue soupira et passa une main devant ses yeux.

— Très bien. Essayons une nouvelle fois, d'accord ?

Ils se firent face à nouveau. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et leva sa baguette.

— _Legilimens !_

_Il était sur les genoux dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt. Il faisait nuit et un feu brûlait avec éclat d'un côté, jetant de larges ombres sur la scène face à lui. Il était entouré par des figures dans de longues capes noires et des masques en argent. Des Mangemorts. Et juste devant lui se tenait Voldemort. Il ne ressentait cependant aucune terreur, seulement une anticipation nerveuse._

— _Severus, lui dit Voldemort. Le temps est venu pour toi de prendre ta place en tant que l'un de mes plus loyaux serviteurs. Es-tu prêt ?_

— _Je le suis._

_Il présenta son bras gauche nu et Voldemort leva sa baguette._

_Harry avait beaucoup de mal à __discerner__ ses émotions de celles de Rogue dans le souvenir. De l'horreur et de la peur, de la résignation et de l'acceptation étaient toutes mixées ensemble dans son esprit. Puis Voldemort toucha le pâle avant-bras lisse de Rogue du bout de sa baguette, et toute pensée s'effaça dans une douleur déchirante pire que tout ce dont Harry avait déjà fait l'expérience. Ce n'était pas qu'une douleur physique. La torture semblait atteindre son esprit, enroulant des chaînes invisibles autour de son âme. C'était une erreur. Il ne voulait pas que cela se produise, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas crier, pas même respirer. Pendant un instant, Harry fut convaincu qu'il était en train de mourir et espéra la libération bienvenue. Ce serait mieux que cela, mieux que l'esclavage._

_— C'est fait, dit Voldemort d'une voix froide et dure qui semblait comme une porte d'acier se refermant._

* * *

— Potter ! Potter, réveillez-vous !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos et Rogue était agenouillé à côté de lui, l'air plus secoué qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le souvenir de la clairière lui revint en tête. Il laissa échapper un cri étranglé et roula sur ses genoux, attrapant son bras gauche. Un autre bruit, à moitié gémissement à moitié sanglot lui échappa et il aurait pu tomber à nouveau si Rogue ne lui avait pas attrapé les épaules par derrière.

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur.

Quand il eut fini, il ferma ses yeux et s'affaissa contre Rogue, trop engourdi pour se soucier de ce que son professeur pouvait bien penser de lui.

— Potter qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ! demanda Rogue. Pourquoi avez-vous enduré cela ?

— Je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter, dit Harry d'une voix terne. Et je sais que je devrais y arriver et que je suis juste un gros échec donc pas besoin de me le dire d'accord ?

Il y eut une longue pause puis Rogue dit :

— Je n'aurais pas dû vous confronter à ça. Je pensais que si le souvenir était suffisamment dur, vous vous retireriez.

Harry regarda Rogue. Etait-ce une excuse ? Puis il comprit ses paroles.

— Vous pouvez contrôler ce que je vois ?

— Bien sûr Potter. C'est le but de l'Occlumancie, si vous vous en souvenez. Je peux vous écarter de certains souvenirs et vous diriger vers d'autres.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent.

— Maintenant reprenez-vous, dit Rogue. Ce n'était pas réel, c'était juste un souvenir.

Harry croisa le regard de Rogue.

— C'était réel pour vous, murmura-t-il.

Pour une fois, ce fut Rogue qui détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Harry.

— C'était il y a longtemps.

— Quel âge aviez-vous ?

La question sortit avant qu'Harry réalise qu'il voulait la poser. Rogue n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

— Dix-sept ans.

Harry combattit l'envie d'être malade à nouveau.

— Professeur, avez-vous encore de la potion que vous m'avez donnée avant ? Je pense que ça serait vraiment utile maintenant.

Rogue acquiesça, se leva en silence et disparut. Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se stabiliser. Il se sentit fiévreux et était trop épuisé pour se lever du sol. Une unique pensée lui restait dans la tête._ Dix-sept ans. Il avait seulement un an de plus que moi._

Rogue revint et tendit une coupe à Harry. Harry la prit, but et rendit la coupe vide sans regarder son professeur. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la potion faire effet. Il entendit Rogue s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui et murmurer un sortilège de disparition, sans aucun doute pour nettoyer le sol là où Harry avait vomi. De manière surprenante, le silence entre eux n'était pas gênant du tout.

— Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à apprendre ? demanda Harry.

— Vous êtes un sorcier, Mr Potter, vous pouvez apprendre. Certaines personnes ont juste plus de difficultés que d'autres.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? demanda Harry.

— Je connais votre esprit. Je sais ce dont vous êtes capable. Il n'y aucune raison pour que vous n'arriviez pas à maîtriser cela.

Harry espérait avoir autant de confiance. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas sortir d'un souvenir comme celui qu'il venait de voir, qu'est qu'il lui fallait ?

— Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous… ? Harry s'arrêta. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il allait demander était déplacé. Mais Rogue releva la question.

— Pourquoi, quoi Mr Potter ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu un Mangemort ?

Harry leva les yeux.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un espion ?

— Parce que cela semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

— C'est tout ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ajouter ? Pourquoi faites-vous les choses que vous faites ? Pourquoi suivre le chemin le plus difficile quand le plus facile est face à vous ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit Harry calmement.

— On a tous des choix, Potter, ils ne sont juste pas toujours plaisants. Maintenant je pense que vous devriez aller au lit.

— Oui monsieur, dit Harry en se mettant debout. Bonne nuit, Professeur.

* * *

C'était juste après dîner, quelques nuits plus tard, que McGonagall entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

— S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de l'attention de tout le monde. Si vous avez l'intention de rester à l'école pour les vacances de Noël, levez la main s'il vous plaît.

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main et Harry en fit de même.

— Pas cette année, mon pote, dit Ron en baissant la main d'Harry. Cette année tu viens au Terrier pour un Noël Weasley traditionnel ! Maman s'est déjà arrangée avec Dumbledore.

— Elle a fait ça ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— On voulait être sûr que ce soit possible avent de te dire quoi que ce soit, dit Ron. Tu veux bien venir ?

— Ne sois pas bête, Ron, dit Harry. Bien sûr que je veux venir ! Je suis pressé d'y être !

— Génial ! Hermione vient également et Charlie vient même de Roumanie ! Ce ne sera pas raffiné ou quoi que ce soit, mais on passe toujours un bon moment.

— Ça a l'air parfait ! dit Harry. Il était ému à la perspective de passer Noël avec les Weasley.

* * *

— Vous allez quoi ! Rogue était clairement consterné.

— Passer Noël chez Ron, répéta Harry complètement pris au dépourvu par la réaction de Rogue.

— Pour deux semaines ? Le ton de Rogue rendait clair le fait qu'il considérait l'idée comme de la pure folie.

— C'est Noël ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des vacances ?

— Si c'est plus important pour vous que votre santé mentale !

— Je pense que ma santé mentale se portera mieux si je quitte l'école un moment. Et de toute façon vous devriez être heureux d'avoir des vacances de moi.

— Oui Potter. C'est tellement plus accommodant de perdre mes soirées avec vous pendant le trimestre quand j'ai également des cours à enseigner. Honnêtement ! Pourquoi je me dérange avec vous ? Mais bon quoi qu'il en soit, faites ce qu'il vous plaît ! C'est toujours ce que vous faites. Est-ce utile de vous rappeler de pratiquer pendant que vous ne serez pas là ou est-ce que vous n'aurez pas le temps avec votre emploi du temps chargé ?

— Je m'entrainerai. Je vous le promets.

— On verra ça quand vous reviendrez.

Harry quitta le bureau de Rogue et parcourut le couloir, fulminant. _Rien que parce que Rogue n'avait pas de vie, il pensait que personne d'autre ne devait en avoir une !_ Harry méritait ses vacances. Il en avait besoin. Et il n'avait aucune raison de s'en sentir coupable.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Noël chez les Weasley

**Chapitre 5 : Noël chez les Weasley**

Il fut enfin temps de partir pour les vacances de Noël. Tout le monde était de très bonne humeur et Harry réussit à oublier ses inquiétudes pendant que le train les emmenaient lui Ron, Hermione et Ginny à Londres où Mr et Mrs Weasley les retrouvèrent à la gare. Mrs Weasley les étreignit les uns après les autres. Ils s'entassèrent tous dans la voiture du Ministère qu'Arthur avait empruntée et se dirigèrent vers Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Il faisait déjà sombre quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Fred et George étaient dans le jardin, faisant la démonstration de leurs inventions les plus spectaculaires à Charlie qui était arrivé le matin même de Roumanie. L'aîné des Weasley était clairement impressionné par les talents d'entrepreneurs et le succès des jumeaux.

— Et dire que Maman ne voulait pas qu'on ouvre un magasin de farces, dit Fred innocemment, une fois sûr que sa mère l'entendrait.

— Tant que vous gagnez votre vie honnêtement. Mrs Weasley renifla. Ce serait sympa tout de même si vous étiez à la maison de temps en temps au lieu de vous promener à toute heure. Je jure que vous vivez presque dans ce magasin.

— Maman on en a déjà parlé, dit George. Fred et moi devons rester en avance par rapport à la concurrence et le seul temps que l'on a pour développer de nouveaux produits est après les heures d'ouverture.

— Chacun son truc, je suppose. Ce sont vos affaires.

— Oui et les affaires se portent bien, dit Fred. On a engagé quelqu'un pour nous aider pendant les vacances, mais même avec ça, on arrive à peine à suivre la demande.

— Vous pensez que vous aurez besoin d'aide cet été ? demanda Ron. Un boulot rémunéré pourrait m'être utile.

— Et pourquoi, je te prie, aurais-tu besoin d'argent petit frère ? demanda Fred.

— Sûrement pas encore pour des bricoles des Canons de Chudley ? demanda George.

— Je sais, il doit vouloir dévaliser tout Weasley Farces pour Sorciers et il pense qu'il aura une remise s'il travaille pour nous, continua Fred.

— Nan, il sait qu'on ne serait pas si généreux, dit George. Mais tu sais, il me semble qu'il a une nouvelle passion.

— Non ! dit Fred feignant l'étonnement. Rien qui ne passe avant le Quidditch, ce n'est pas possible !

— Si ! insista George. Je l'ai entendu d'une source très fiable. Notre petit Ronniekins s'est épris de la gent féminine.

— Quoi, notre bébé de frère ? demanda Fred. Ah ils grandissent trop vite.

— Vous allez la fermer tous les deux ! dit Ron, rougissant de colère.

— Oh je crois que l'on a touché un nerf, dit George joyeusement.

— Hermione serait-ce vrai ? demanda Fred. On a entendu dire que cette pauvre et pathétique excuse de mâle te plaisait ?

— Et toi qui semblais toujours une jeune femme si brillante, ajouta George.

— Laissez-la tranquille ! dit Ron avec colère. C'est une chose de vous comporter comme des imbéciles avec moi mais vous ne traiterez pas Hermione de cette manière !

— Ron ! dit Hermione, exaspéré.

— Quoi ? Je te défends !

Fred et Georges éclatèrent de rire.

— Merde alors Ron, tu es vraiment dans un état ! Fred était clairement étonné.

— Ecoute mon pote, dit George, posant un bras autour de l'épaule de Ron. C'est comme ça. Hermione fait partie de la famille depuis un moment déjà, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

— Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle est notre potentielle futur belle-sœur, ajouta Fred avec un clin d'œil.

— Et nous serions offensé de ne pas pouvoir la traiter comme telle, dit George.

— Il n'y a qu'un complet guignol qui ne saurait pas qu'on plaisante, après tout, dit Fred catégoriquement.

— Par ailleurs–, commença George.

— Par ailleurs, interrompit Hermione. Bien que la galanterie peut être agréable d'une certaine façon, je suis plus que capable de gérer ces deux-là s'ils deviennent trop insolents, je n'ai donc pas besoin de toi pour me défendre.

Ron parut rabaissé, mais les jumeaux sourirent avec malice.

— Tu vois, dit Fred à Ron. Hermione n'est pas offensée. Maintenant pourquoi n'entrerions-nous pas pour voir quand est-ce que Maman aura fini de préparer le dîner ?

— Et en attendant on a des histoires fascinantes à leur raconter, Fred, proposa George.

— Excellente idée, George ! approuva Fred. Sans parler des charmantes photos de familles qu'Hermione devrait vraiment voir avant de faire des plans précis pour le futur.

Ron pâlit.

— Vous ne le feriez pas ?

— Ron, dit George, l'air blessé. Comment peux-tu poser une telle question ? Bien sûr qu'on le ferait.

— Viens avec nous Hermione, ma chère, dit Fred en offrant son bras à Hermione.

— On va tout te dire sur notre petit frère, dit George en prenant son bras de l'autre côté.

Hermione lança à Ron un sourire espiègle.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Ils marchèrent tous les trois main dans la main jusqu'à la maison, les jumeaux déjà en train de régaler Hermione d'histoires de la folle petite enfance de Ron.

— J'aurais dû rester à l'école, dit Ron tristement. A quoi pensais-je ?

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry avec sympathie. Viens. Allons voir à l'intérieur ce que les autres font.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent pleins d'activités. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny aidèrent Mr Weasley à installer le sapin de Noël. Harry était enthousiaste, n'ayant jamais passé de vrai Noël. Mr Weasley était enchanté par son enthousiasme et lui racontait l'histoire de chaque décoration ainsi que les histoires des Noëls précédents. Il montra même à Harry comment créer de petites lumières qui brillaient sur toutes les branches du sapin. L'effet était charmant, bien plus joli que le faux sapin flashy que les Dursley sortaient du garage chaque année. Ensuite, ils allèrent travailler dans la maison. Ils accrochèrent des couronnes sur les fenêtres et des branches de gui au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, ce qui fit rougir Ron.

Mrs Weasley était occupée à nettoyer et à cuisiner ce qui semblait être un interminable flot de tartes et de puddings pour divers amis et parents. Charlie les emmenaient avec obligeance au village pour les faire livrer. C'était un soulagement pour Harry, qui était certain qu'Errol n'aurait jamais survécu à livrer autant de colis.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas souvent là, étant très occupés à leur magasin pour les ventes de Noël. Mais quand ils étaient là, on pouvait souvent les apercevoir à l'écart, à conspirer à voix basses avec les albums de familles étalés autour d'eux. Ils ne voulaient pas dire ce qu'ils faisaient, mais Harry soupçonnait que c'était quelque chose dans le but d'embarrasser Ron.

La veille de Noël, Bill arriva avec Fleur Delacour.

— Ello, dit Fleur, saluant tout le monde. Ron, Arry, c'est tellement sympa de vous revoir tous les deux.

Harry remarqua que Ron n'arborait plus aucune trace du béguin qu'il avait eu pour la jeune femme deux ans auparavant. Hermione devait l'avoir également remarqué puisqu'elle salua Fleur chaleureusement.

— Je suppose que Percy ne vient pas, demanda Harry à voix basse à Ron.

— Non, répondit Ron sur le même ton. Il ne parle toujours pas à Maman et Papa. Je pense qu'il est trop fier pour admettre à quel point il a eu tort de suivre cet idiot de Fudge ! Maman essaye de prétendre que ça ne la dérange pas, mais je sais que c'est faux, spécialement à Noël quand tout le monde est là. Au moins il n'a pas renvoyé son pull cette année, c'est déjà ça.

— Le dîner est prêt, appela Mrs Weasley de la cuisine.

Ils s'entassèrent tous dans la cuisine qui semblait avoir été un peu agrandie pour que tout le monde soit à l'aise, et s'assirent pour profiter d'un repas exceptionnel fait par Mrs Weasley. Quand le dîner fut terminé, Harry était complètement rassasié. Il aida à débarrasser la table et s'effaça pour aller dans le jardin. La nuit était froide et dégagée. Harry enleva la neige d'un banc et s'assit pour regarder les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il entendait des voix et des rires en provenance de la maison derrière lui et ne se rappelait pas quand il s'était senti aussi heureux.

— Tout va bien ?

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Ginny venir derrière lui.

— Ça va. J'avais juste chaud, alors je me suis dit que j'irais dehors.

Ginny s'assit à côté de lui.

— J'ai toujours aimé m'asseoir ici, moi aussi. C'est tellement paisible. On peut oublier tous nos problèmes.

— Ouais, approuva Harry. Alors, une idée de ce que Fred et George veulent faire avec ces vieilles photos ?

— Non, mais quoi que ce soit c'est fait pour embarrasser Ron. Ils lui font vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure.

— Ouais, mais je pense qu'Hermione aime bien.

Ginny rit.

— C'est vrai. Elle dit que Ron le mérite pour être aussi défensif.

— Il est vraiment à fond sur elle, c'est sûr, dit Harry en souriant.

— Et toi ça te dérange ?

— Bien sûr que non, je trouve ça génial.

— Je demande juste parce qu'à un moment tu avais l'air un peu déprimé autour d'eux.

— Ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, mais c'est bon maintenant. Tu sors avec qui en ce moment d'ailleurs ?

— Je fais une pause pour le moment, dit Ginny. Avec le Quidditch et les BUSE qui approchent, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les garçons pour l'instant.

Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait sans aucun problème comprendre cela.

— Et toi ? demanda Ginny. Aimes-tu quelqu'un, Harry ?

Harry rit.

— Moi ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser. En plus, je passe tout mon temps libre avec Rogue.

Ginny grimaça.

— Comment ça se passe ?

— Il y a des jours où je pense que je progresse. D'autres où je suis sûr que je n'y arriverais jamais.

— Mais comment est Rogue ? Ça doit être horrible de devoir étudier avec lui tout le temps.

— Ce n'est pas si dur, dit Harry rapidement, ne voulant pas que Ginny ait pitié de lui.

Un moment plus tard, il réalisa que c'était vrai.

— Ça l'était au début, dit Harry plus lentement.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à comment étaient ses leçons avec Rogue.

— Mais je pense qu'on s'est chacun habitués à l'autre. D'une certaine façon…

Harry s'arrêta, pas certain de devoir finir cette pensée, mais Ginny poursuivit.

— D'une certaine façon quoi ?

— Parfois c'est plus facile d'être avec lui qu'avec qui que ce soit.

Ginny regarda Harry avec surprise.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, clairement perplexe.

— Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien quand ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai rien besoin d'expliquer. Il y a certaines choses au sujet desquelles je ne peux pas parler, Ginny. Pour le moment c'est trop difficile et plus tout le monde s'inquiète à mon sujet, plus ça devient difficile. Rogue n'a pas pitié de moi et ne s'inquiète pas non plus.

Ginny hocha la tête, pensive.

— Je suppose que ça a du sens. Rappelle-toi juste que tu as beaucoup d'amis Harry, on est tous là si tu as besoin de nous.

Harry sourit.

— Je sais et crois-moi, j'en suis reconnaissant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous tous. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ton père et ta mère m'aient invité pour Noël.

— Harry, tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille. On t'aurait invité avant si on avait pu. Cette année Maman a vraiment fait preuve d'une grande autorité avec Dumbledore et a insisté pour que tu viennes. Elle a dit que c'était vraiment cruel de te laisser seul à l'école.

Harry rit à nouveau.

— Je pense que « cruel » est un peu exagéré.

— Maman peut être un peu dramatique, dit Ginny, riant également. Elle a raison tout de même. Personne ne devrait être seul à Noël.

Harry regarda Ginny brusquement. Il savait qu'elle pensait à lui en disant cela, mais ses paroles lui avaient amené d'autres souvenirs à l'esprit.

— Viens, dit-il. Retournons à l'intérieur.

Ils trouvèrent tout le monde dans le salon où Fred et George racontaient apparemment une histoire hilarante. Mrs Weasley les regardaient tous avec un sourire radieux, clairement heureuse d'avoir autant de ses enfants à la maison à nouveau.

Ginny commença à rejoindre le rassemblement mais s'arrêta quand Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers à la place.

— Harry, où vas-tu ?

— Je reviens dans une minute, dit-il et il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers.

Dans la chambre de Ron, Harry fouilla dans sa valise jusqu'à trouver un parchemin et une plume puis s'assit pour écrire. Et s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait contraint de le faire, sauf parce que Ginny avait raison. Personne ne méritait d'être seul à Noël. Il ne savait que trop bien comment l'on se sentait : il se souvenait de tous ces matins de Noël où il restait assis, oublié dans un coin, pendant que Dudley ouvrait des montagnes de cadeaux. Mais il se souvenait également d'autres Noël, dans une maison qui n'arborait même aucun des signes de Noêl et qui étaient dénués de tout amour ou joie. Harry inspira profondément. Il allait sûrement le regretter, mais à l'instant il ne s'en souciait pas. Il commença à écrire.

_Professeur,_

_Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que je me suis installé chez les Weasley. J'ai fait les exercices que vous m'avez appris, mais ce n'est pas comme avoir quelqu'un avec qui s'entraîner pour de vrai. Je suppose que tout ira bien. Je vous vois à la rentrée._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S J'espère que vous passez un joyeux Noël._

Harry roula le parchemin avant de penser à se raviser et attrapa Hedwige qui le regardait, perché au-dessus de sa cage.

— Vas-y ma grande, dit Harry, attachant la note à la jambe de la chouette. Assure-toi que ça arrive à Poudlard demain matin.

Hedwige hulula pour exprimer son accord et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Harry la regarda partir puis laissa échapper une profonde expiration. Il fronça les sourcils face à sa propre stupidité. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi nerveux. Ce n'était qu'une simple lettre. Il ferma la fenêtre et redescendit. Mr Weasley distribuait du lait de poule et du cidre chaud épicé. Hermione état en pleine conversation avec Bill et Fleur au sujet de leur travail, Harry se joignit donc à Ron et Ginny qui jouaient aux échecs. Ron avait néanmoins d'évidents problèmes de concentration car Fred et George ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

— Est-ce que tu joues beaucoup aux échecs avec Hermione, Ron ? demanda Fred d'un ton innocent, baissant la voix pour que personne au-delà de ceux autour du plateau d'échecs ne puisse l'entendre.

— Oh je parie que vous jouez tous les jours, dit Georges d'une voix toute aussi basse. Donc, est-ce que c'est toi qui la met échec et mat la plupart du temps ou est-ce qu'elle te met souvent en échec et mat ? Ou dirais-tu que c'est généralement plutôt équilibré ?

— Je suis sûr qu'Hermione se débrouille aux échecs, dit Fred. Je parie que tu dois être en pleine forme pour l'empêcher de toucher ton roi.

— Vous allez la fermer tous les deux ! murmura Ron furieusement.

— Echec et mat, dit Ginny.

— Quoi ! Ron regarda le plateau, incrédule, puis lança un nouveau regard furieux à ses frères.

Les jumeaux lui sourirent malicieusement.

— Pourquoi ne jouerions nous pas tous à la Bataille Explosive ? proposa Ginny.

— Ouais, allez, ça serait marrant, approuva Harry.

— Ça nous parait bien aussi, approuvèrent Fred et George.

Ron ne fut pas si facilement calmé.

— Seulement si ces deux-là ferment leurs bouches.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien dire sur la Bataille Explosive ? demanda George, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

Ron avait l'air prêt à se lancer sur son frère par-dessus la table mais Hermione l'interrompit.

— Je peux jouer aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ça serait génial, dit Harry rapidement.

Hermione lui sourit et Harry sut qu'elle avait entendu plus de la conversation que ce que Ron ou les jumeaux avaient réalisé. Ils s'installèrent tous pour jouer et avec la présence d'Hermione, les jumeaux arrêtèrent de tourmenter Ron. Ils restèrent éveillés tard à jouer et à parler, mais ils finirent par trouver le chemin de leurs lits.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il s'assit et attrapa ses lunettes pile au moment où Fred passa sa tête dans la chambre.

— Hé, vous deux ! On ne va pas attendre toute la matinée pour vous. Allez, il y a des cadeaux à ouvrir.

Harry et Ron n'eurent pas besoin de se faire prier. Ils sautèrent de leurs lits et suivirent Fred en bas, où tout le monde commençait à se rassembler autour du sapin dans leurs robes de nuit. C'était une matinée dégagée et Harry pouvait voir la neige blanche les éblouir et un ciel entièrement bleu par la fenêtre. Mr Weasley se positionna le plus près de l'arbre, trépignant, et Harry pensa qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus impatient s'il avait été un petit enfant et que tous les cadeaux étaient pour lui.

— Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! dit Mr Weasley, explosant vraiment de bonheur.

Son humeur était contagieuse et Harry se trouva à sourire en anticipation alors que Mr Weasley commençait à distribuer les cadeaux.

Tout le monde reçut un pull Weasley bien sûr. Fleur avait acheté des pâtisseries françaises pour tout le monde, agrémentées d'un charme préservant pour qu'elles restent fraîches. Charlie avait amené des dents de dragon pour tout le monde sauf Mrs Weasley, bien sûr, à qui il offrit une charmante écharpe roumaine. Les jumeaux donnèrent à Ron et Harry suffisamment de leurs Farces Weasley pour Sorciers Facétieux pour provoquer de sérieux dégâts en cours, ce qui amusa les garçons même si Mrs Weasley était clairement mécontente. Mr Weasley ouvrit son cadeau des jumeaux et le regarda avec confusion.

— Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— C'est un grille-pain, Papa, lui dit Fred.

— Une invention moldue, ajouta George.

Les yeux de Mr Weasley s'ouvrirent grand.

— Vraiment ! demanda-t-il, enthousiaste. Comment ça fonctionne ? Ça nécessite de l'eklectricité ?

Il semblait sur le point de sauter et courir à son atelier à ce moment même, mais Mrs Weasley l'arrêta.

— Arthur tu pourras le regarder plus tard ! Il reste encore des cadeaux à ouvrir !

— C'est vrai, bien sûr Molly, dit Mr Weasley, posant a contrecœur son grille-pain sur le côté, mais Harry le remarqua donner une tape discrète au Grille-Pain avant de retourner son attention vers le sapin de Noël.

— Ouvre le tien Maman, dit George en indiquant un large cadeau.

Mrs Weasley ouvrit le paquet et haleta. C'était un set de robes habillées, élégantes et visiblement chères.

— Fred, George, cela coûte beaucoup trop cher !

— Non, dit Fred. On te l'a dit Maman, les affaires vont bien.

— De plus, on n'a rien d'autre à faire de notre argent, dit George.

— Hermione, celui-ci est pour toi, continua Fred avant que sa mère puisse ajouter quelque chose.

Hermione déchira le papier de son cadeau et trouva un épais album. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit.

— C'est génial !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

— Ceci, petit frère, est une compilation de ta vie de ta naissance à aujourd'hui, dit George.

—_ Quoi !_

Ron poussa une pile de papier déchiré et de boîtes et s'approcha pour voir le cadeau d'Hermione. Il laissa échapper un cri choqué et essaya de l'arracher des mains d'Hermione.

— Ron, arrête-ça ! dit Hermione, tenant le livre fermement.

— Tu ne peux pas regarder ça !

— C'est mon cadeau !

— Ce sont mes photos !

Harry s'était approché pour voir l'album également. Sur la première page se trouvait un bébé avec des cheveux roux épars qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de six mois. Il gazouillait gaiement et suçait ses orteils. Il était aussi complètement nu. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il rit.

— Ah ok ! Quel meilleur ami tu fais ! dit Ron avec indignation.

— Ronald Weasley ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! le réprimanda Mrs Weasley, venue arbitrer la confrontation. Elle regarda l'album.

— Oh, je n'avais pas vu cette photo depuis des siècles ! dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fragile ! Arthur, tu devrais venir voir cela !

Ron enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et gémit misérablement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, dit Fred. Ce ne sont pas que des images. On y a inclus toutes sortes de choses.

— Ouais, dit George. On a même retrouvé ce poème que tu as écrit sur ton ours en peluche quand tu avais six ans.

— Molly, on a encore des cadeaux à ouvrir, dit Mr Weasley à sa femme qui souriait encore avec ravissement devant la photo de bébé de son plus jeune fils.

— Oh, bien sûr chéri, répondit Mrs Weasley. Je suis désolée.

Avec un sourire sympathique à Ron, Mr Weasley distribua rapidement les cadeaux suivants.

* * *

Le matin de Noël à Poudlard réunit tous ses résidents actuels autour d'une unique grande table ronde au milieu de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore portrait une robe rouge et or assez inhabituelle, possédant diverses scènes miniatures de Noël qui bougeaient vraiment. Ici, des enfants glissaient le long d'une montagne dans la neige tombante, là d'autres ouvraient des cadeaux au pied d'un sapin. Sur sa manche droite, des chorales chantaient doucement. Il semblait heureux de son accoutrement et discutait aimablement avec tout le monde, y compris deux première année plutôt intimidés à qui il racontait un vieux conte de Noël.

Le professeur Chourave avait reçu une nouvelle écharpe de sa fille et la montrait fièrement à tout le monde. Le Professeur McGonagall était en train de lire un long parchemin qu'elle avait reçu de sa sœur. Elle souriait toute seule mais explosait parfois d'un rire particulièrement bruyant.

— Oh, Minerva, honnêtement ! dit finalement Rogue, exaspéré.

Il était assis juste à sa droite et la fusillait du regard par-dessus son exemplaire de La _Gazette du Sorcier_.

— J'essaye de lire.

— Severus, ne pouvez-vous pas vous dispenser de ces nouvelles déprimantes pour une journée ? rétorqua McGonagall, tout autant exaspérée mais toujours très enjouée.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfouit dans son journal.

Juste à ce moment, une chouette des neiges blanche atterrit gracieusement au milieu de la table. Tout le monde sauf Rogue leva les yeux. La chouette sauta vers le Maître des Potions, s'ébouriffa les plumes et hulula doucement. Rogue l'ignora. Elle pencha sa tête d'un côté, réussissant parfaitement à avoir l'air insultée puis mordit un doigt de Rogue.

— Aïe !

Rogue sursauta et détacha ses yeux du journal pour croiser le regard sévère de la chouette.

— Quoi ?

— Il est de coutume de retirer la lettre, Severus, dit McGonagall sèchement. Ou voulez-vous que je le fasse pour vous ?

Rogue lança un mauvais regard à sa collègue et retira la note d'Hedwige.

— N'est-ce pas la chouette de Potter ? demanda McGonagall, tendant la main pour caresser l'oiseau.

— En effet c'est elle, répondit Dumbledore en venant derrière Rogue pour donner un morceau de toast à Hedwige. Qu'est ce qui t'amène en ce beau matin de Noël ?

Cette question était adressée à Hedwige mais tous les yeux étaient tournés Rogue qui avait lu la note, la retourna pour regarder derrière puis la relut en fronçant les sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Dumbledore, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres en regardant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue.

— Non, répondit Rogue. Il était clairement perplexe.

— Qu'y a-t-il alors ? demanda McGonagall.

— Rien, dit Rogue en la regardant avec agacement. Le garçon ne dit rien du tout.

— Il ne vous a pas envoyé un bout de parchemin blanc, Severus. Il doit bien dire quelque chose.

— Rien d'important, dit Rogue avec son sourire narquois habituel.

Il jeta la lettre à McGonagall qui la ramassa et la lut. Quelque chose étincela dans ses yeux mais disparut avant que Rogue puisse identifier ce que c'était et quand elle parla à nouveau sa voix était étroitement contrôlée et elle ne le regardait pas.

— Eh bien, clairement, Mr Potter a besoin d'être rassuré. Vous devriez lui répondre immédiatement.

— Quoi ? Rogue arracha la lettre et la relut une nouvelle fois, se demandant s'il y avait un message caché qu'il aurait manqué. Non, c'était la même lettre complètement banale qu'il avait lue un instant plus tôt.

— Vous plaisantez, dit Rogue, incrédule.

McGonagall le fixa de son regard de Directrice Adjointe le plus imposant.

— C'est seulement poli, Severus.

Un bout de parchemin et une plume apparurent à côté du coude de Rogue. Il leva les yeux, trouvant Dumbledore lui souriant avec indulgence.

— J'en ai toujours avec moi, juste au cas où.

Rogue prit le parchemin et regarda le reste des personnes autour de la table. Il fut soulagé de voir que les autres professeurs avaient l'air aussi confus que lui. McGonagall ne l'avait néanmoins pas quitté des yeux.

— Très bien. Que suggérez-vous que je dise ? « C'est sympa d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Nous restons en contact. » ?

— Si c'est le mieux que vous puissiez produire, dit McGonagall, ignorant les sarcasmes de Rogue.

Rogue renifla et prit la plume.

— Pas besoin de se dépêcher Severus, dit Dumbledore. Je suis sûr qu'Hedwige ne serait pas dérangée de se reposer ici un peu. Il caressa Hedwige qui mordilla son pouce avec affection. Et je doute qu'Harry attende votre réponse. Il est en vacances, entouré de ses amis. Je suis sûr qu'il a un millier de choses pour se garder occupé.

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda la lettre de Potter puis les visages expectants tournés vers lui. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'endroit pour correspondre avec quelqu'un. Il réunit ses affaires et se leva.

— Hedwige sera dans mon bureau quand vous aurez besoin d'elle, dit Dumbledore.

— Oui, Mr le Directeur.

Rogue se retira dans son bureau et lut la note de Potter une nouvelle fois même s'il pouvait déjà la réciter par cœur. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Dumbledore avait raison. Le garçon devait sûrement avoir un grand nombre de choses qu'il préférerait faire plutôt que d'écrire à l'école, surtout quelque chose d'aussi banal.

Pas qu'il puisse penser à quelque chose de mieux à écrire, devait avouer Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait écrit quelque chose d'autre que des lettres professionnelles. Il était plutôt bon à cela. Cela avait un but. Mais les plaisanteries débiles n'avaient jamais été son fort. Quand il essayait d'écrire, c'était comme … comme la note de Potter, forcé et conscient de soi. Il n'allait pas faire cela : si Minerva voulait qu'il réponde à la lettre insipide de Potter, il donnerait au garçon quelque chose de quoi se souvenir.

* * *

La journée avait été parfaite, facilement la meilleure de la vie d'Harry. Après avoir ouvert les cadeaux, ils avaient eu un petit déjeuner sensationnel incluant des pâtisseries françaises de Fleur. Ils étaient sortis jouer au Quidditch qui réussit même à détourner l'esprit de Ron de l'album d'Hermione. Bill et Charlie volaient très bien et le match était presque aussi enthousiasmant que ceux qu'Harry jouaient à l'école. Dans l'après-midi, ils s'assirent devant le feu et jouèrent aux échecs et à la Bataille Explosive. A chaque fois qu'Harry se retournait, Mrs Weasley semblait lui offrir quelque chose à manger, à l'heure du dîner il était donc déjà à moitié plein. Mais quel dîner.

La table fut recouverte d'une simple nappe blanche, dont la plupart était cachée par le festin impressionnant. Il y avait une dinde énorme qui avait dû être frappée par un charme D'Engorgement quand elle était vivante, avec une collection étourdissante de plats formant une grande pile de victuailles : des pommes de terre, un pudding de Noël et plein d'autres sortes de nourriture géniale.

Mrs Weasley était habillée des nouvelles robes que les jumeaux lui avait données et elle avait l'air charmante. Tout le monde le lui disait, mais Harry remarqua que c'était le sourire que Mr Weasley lui avait donné qui l'avait faite rougir. Cela lui rappela la façon dont Ron regardait Hermione parfois. Mr Weasley embrassa sa femme sur la joue.

— Joyeux Noël Molly, dit-il doucement.

Mrs Weasley fit un sourire brillant à son mari et Harry se demanda si quelqu'un le regarderait comme cela un jour.

Le moment passa et tout le monde prit sa place à table, tous parlant et rigolant en même temps. Harry se sentait submergé par la chance de pouvoir appartenir à cette famille seulement pour un petit moment. Quand le dîner fut fini, il monta dans la chambre de Ron et se mit dans son lit. Il était juste sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit taper à la fenêtre. C'était Hedwige.

Harry sauta et la laissa entrer. Elle vola jusqu'au perchoir au-dessus de la cage et secoua ses plumes. Harry lui donna un peu à manger et remarqua la lettre qu'elle portait et fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Rogue lui réponde ! Il tendit la main doucement, prit la lettre d'Hedwige et la lut.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Merci beaucoup de me souhaiter un joyeux Noël même si, en vérité, c'était bien mieux avant que votre misérable chouette ne me morde. Je ne blâme pas l'oiseau cependant : elle l'a sans aucun doute appris de vous. La prochaine fois que vous m'écrirez, dîtes ce que vous avez à l'esprit au lieu d'énoncer des inepties aussi plates. Même vous êtes plus intelligent que cela._

_S. Rogue_

_Oh et je suis sûr que vous avez passé un charmant Noël._

Harry regarda la note sans voix. Rogue était incroyable. Il ne pouvait pas uniquement ignorer la lettre d'Harry ou envoyer une réponse superficielle. Non, Rogue devait la lui renvoyer en pleine tête ! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, pensa Harry avec détermination. Rogue n'était pas le seul à pouvoir lancer des insultes. Harry attrapa un morceau de parchemin et écrivit furieusement. Il se retourna vers Hedwige.

— Désolé ma belle. J'ai besoin que tu fasses un voyage de plus.

* * *

Cette fois Hedwige n'atterrit pas sur la table. Elle s'installa plutôt sur le dossier de la chaise de Rogue et lui hulula bruyamment à l'oreille.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse, dit Rogue, incrédule, en s'adressant à la chouette.

En réponse Hedwige tendit sa jambe impatiemment. Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais mais prit la note et la lut.

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_J'ai fait promettre à Hedwige de ne pas vous mordre cette fois. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle attrape quelque chose. Vous avez raison. J'ai passé un très bon Noël puisque votre lettre n'est arrivée qu'après le dîner. Désolé pour les inepties plates. Je voulais uniquement vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, mais je me suis dit que vous alliez m'arracher la tête. C'est bon de savoir que certaines choses dans la vie sont prévisibles._

_Sincèrement,_

_H. Potter_

Rogue avait des années d'expérience à contrôler ses émotions et réussit à ne pas laisser son étonnement total filtrer. Au moins, Potter avait passé les fausses obséquiosités et avait utilisé son impertinence habituelle cette fois-ci. Il s'était plutôt surpassé en fait, ce qui faisait certainement une lecture plus intéressante. Bien que Rogue ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir avec autant d'insolence bien sûr.

— Tout va bien, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore doucement.

— Parfait, répondit Rogue en sortant une plume de sa poche.

Il retourna la note d'Harry et écrit rapidement, souriant à lui-même. Quand il eut fini, il accrocha la note à la patte d'Hedwige. La chouette lui donna un dernier regard calculateur puis s'envola.

— Qu'est-ce que Potter avait à vous dire ce matin ? demanda McGonagall.

— Il avait seulement besoin d'instructions qu'il pensait que je pouvais lui fournir assez clairement, répondit Rogue facilement. Je doute réentendre de ses nouvelles.

Cependant, le matin suivant, la chouette était de retour.

— Visiblement ce que vous avez dit n'était pas suffisant, dit McGonagall essayant de ne pas rire en voyant la consternation de Rogue. Vous savez, il n'a jamais eu de problème avec mes exercices.

Rogue lui lança un regard venimeux mais ne dit rien et arracha la lettre d'un oiseau également maussade. Il la lut puis la frappa contre la table.

— Ce garçon est vraiment insupportable ! On aurait pensé que je pourrais avoir un peu de répit de lui pendant les vacances.

— Peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de répondre à ses lettres, il arrêterait d'écrire, suggéra Dumbledore.

Rogue eu l'air horrifié.

— Et le laisser avoir le dernier mot ?

— Severus de quoi diable s'agit-il ? dit McGonagall en saisissant la lettre.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, dit Rogue.

Il essaya de reprendre la lettre, mais elle la garda hors d'atteinte.

— Il est dans ma maison, Severus. Je pense que ça me regarde.

McGonagall lut la lettre puis regarda Rogue avec une expression à la fois scandalisée et amusée. Elle lui rendit la lettre et retourna son attention sur son petit déjeuner.

— Souvenez-vous seulement, Severus, que vous ne pouvez pas lui donner de retenue ou prendre de points de maison tant que le garçon n'est pas dans l'école.

* * *

— Harry à qui écris-tu ?

Harry sursauta. Il était tellement concentré sur sa dernière lettre qu'il n'avait pas entendu Ron entrer.

— A personne, répondit Harry.

— Tu leur as écrit tous les jours pendant une semaine, est-ce que tu penses que personne n'a remarqué Hedwige entrer et sortir tout le temps ?

— J'écris juste à l'école, dit Harry. Euh, j'ai promis à Rogue de lui dire comment se passaient mes entraînements.

— Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui bien sûr ! Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose avec lui.

— Compte sur Rogue pour trouver quelque chose pour gâcher tes vacances, dit Ron.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa dernière diatribe et se sentit coupable.

— Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, c'était mon idée.

Cela au moins était en grande partie vrai.

— Dépêche-toi. Maman a déjà ouvert le cidre. Il sera bientôt temps de célébrer la nouvelle année.

Harry finit rapidement sa lettre et envoya Hedwige pour rejoindre le reste des habitants de la maison. La célébration du Nouvel An continua bien après minuit et incluait quelques-unes des plus spectaculaires et erratiques inventions de Fred et George qu'ils démontrèrent dans le jardin. Mrs Weasley exprima sa désapprobation en disant que c'était un miracle qu'il n'avait pas mis le feu à la maison, mais tout le monde en profita énormément. Il était une heure passée quand Harry et Ron allèrent finalement se coucher. Harry se mit sous ses couvertures, épuisé mais heureux, éteignit la lumière et s'endormit directement.

* * *

— Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ron était penché sur lui et le secouait.

— Harry ! Ça va ?

Harry était trempé de sueur et tremblait mais il commença à se calmer en prenant conscience de son entourage et en réalisant où il était.

— Ouais ça va, dit-il faiblement.

Il s'assit et vit que lui et Ron n'étaient pas seuls. Hermione et Ginny étaient là, ainsi que les jumeaux. il se demanda à quel point il avait crié fort.

— Ça faisait un moment que tu n'en avais pas eu un aussi mauvais, dit Ron d'un ton sinistre.

— Non, approuva Harry, Voldemort s'est surpassé ce soir.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya de bloquer le souvenir. Le staff à l'Orphelinat Moldu n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qui se passait et bien sûr, aucun espoir de pouvoir se défendre. Les Mangemorts avaient tué tout le monde. Harry entendait toujours les cris terrifiés des enfants résonner dans son esprit.

Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux. C'était Ginny. Elle ne disait rien, mais le regard stable plein de compassion dans ses yeux repoussa un peu de l'horreur qu'Harry ressentait.

— Foutu Voldemort et ses fichus Mangemorts ! dit Ron. On aurait pensé que quelqu'un pourrait faire quelque chose pour les arrêter !

— Tu n'as pas entendu ? demanda Fred avec sarcasme. Harry est censé nous sauver.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! cassa Ginny.

— Dis-le à la_ Gazette du Sorcier_, répliqua George avec dégoût. On dirait que c'est la seule réponse qu'ils arrivent à trouver.

— Papa dit que le Ministère fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, dit Fred avec frustration. Il n'y a juste pas assez d'Aurors.

— En plus, personne ne veut s'opposer à Voldemort, bien sûr. La plupart est trop effrayée pour se battre, ajouta George.

— En attendant que ces attaques s'arrêtent, Harry, tu dois trouver un moyen pour bloquer ces visions, dit Hermione sévèrement. Tes leçons avec Rogue ne t'aident pas _du tout_ ?

— Pas vraiment, soupira Harry.

Puis il sentit une montée d'adrénaline. _Rogue_. Harry avait un souvenir clair de sa dernière lettre à son professeur et elle ne paraissait pas du tout appropriée à ce moment. Harry sauta de son lit et fouilla sa valise pour trouver du parchemin.

— Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je dois écrire à Rogue.

— Quoi ? Maintenant ? Il est deux heures du matin.

— Je sais mais il faut que ceci arrive à Poudlard avant Hedwige. Je peux emprunter Coq ?

Ron regarda Harry comme s'il pensait que son ami avait perdu la tête, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Fred prit la parole.

— Bon sang, ce sont les lettres que toi et Rogue vous êtes écrites tout ce temps ?

Fred et George étaient au-dessus de la valise d'Harry et lisaient une pile de lettre.

— Donne-les moi !

Harry essaya d'attraper les lettres mais les jumeaux le stoppèrent facilement.

— Oh, allez Harry, dit George. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit autant d'insulte aller-retour. C'est très impressionnant.

— De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Hermione.

Elle s'avança et prit une lettre à George.

— Oh non ! Harry, il va te tuer !

— Non, dit George. Regarde derrière.

Hermione retourna la lettre.

— Oh mon dieu ! Harry, comment diable cela a-t-il commencé ?

Ron et Ginny étaient venus derrière Hermione et les jumeaux et lisaient également les lettres. Harry soupira.

— J'ai écrit à Rogue une lettre stupide et bien sûr il était obligé de répondre et de m'insulter. Je me suis donc énervé et je lui ai écrit également et maintenant je pense qu'aucun de nous deux ne veux céder.

— Harry, je ne peux pas croire que tu as dit ces choses à Rogue, Ron semblait vraiment impressionné.

— Ouais, qui aurait pensé que Rogue avait un sens de l'humour aussi mortel ? demanda Fred.

— Quoi ?

— Harry, Rogue serait venu ici pour te tuer s'il prenait cela au sérieux, dit George. C'est évidemment pour plaisanter.

— Ouais. C'est brillant, mais personne n'écrit comme ça quand il est vraiment énervé, ajouta Fred. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas sincèrement _en colère_ contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry réfléchit.

— Non, dit-il, surpris de se rendre compte que c'était vrai.

— Et bien voilà, dit George. Tu sais Fred, cela m'a donné une idée pour un nouveau produit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fred.

— Des Plumes de Correspondance Empoisonnée ! dit George avec enthousiasme. Insultez vos amis avec style.

— Génial ! dit Fred. On en vendra des milliers !

— Je suis content que vous trouviez cela brillant, dit Harry. Mais croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas vraiment drôle quand Rogue recevra ma dernière lettre avec la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ce matin !

— Ne pique pas une crise, Harry, dit Fred. Tu peux prendre Mercure. Il rattrapera Hedwige.

— La chouette la plus rapide de Grande-Bretagne. Garanti ! promit George.

— Vraiment, vous me laisseriez l'envoyer ? demanda Harry.

— Pour notre bienfaiteur et l'inspiration de notre prochain best-seller ? Bien sûr ! dit Fred.

— Tu écris ta lettre, on s'assure qu'elle arrivera, dit George.

Lui et Fred quittèrent la chambre pour aller chercher leur chouette, discutant de la complexité des plumes ensorcelées en partant.

Harry s'assit et commença à écrire. Quand il eut fini, les jumeaux étaient revenus avec une grande et belle chouette grise qui semblait beaucoup trop digne pour appartenir à Fred et George Weasley. Harry attacha sa lettre à la jambe de la chouette pendant que George parlait.

— Ok Merc, voici le deal. La chouette d'Harry a environ trois heures d'avance sur toi et elle ne traîne pas. Elle va rencontrer le Professeur Rogue à Poudlard et on a besoin que tu arrives en premier. Tu peux le faire, mon pote ?

Mercure hulula immédiatement de manière décidée et décolla, disparaissant presque immédiatement dans la nuit.

* * *

La page de couverture de la _Gazette de Sorcier_ portrait une image de ruines d'un orphelinat. L'histoire en elle-même était courte et concise puisqu'il n'y avait eu que très peu de témoins, mais c'était clairement l'ouvrage des Mangemorts.

— Horrible ! protesta le Professeur Flitwick. Juste Horrible.

— C'est pire que tout ce qu'ils ont fait la dernière fois, dit Madame Pomfresh.

— Mais pourquoi tuer des pauvres enfants ? demanda le Professeur Chourave. Quel bénéfice ça peut possiblement lui apporter ?

— C'était des Moldus, dit McGonagall avec une fureur à peine contenue. C'est une raison suffisante pour lui.

— C'est plus que cela, je crois, dit Dumbledore tristement. Je pense qu'il espérait enterrer ce qu'il restait de son passé.

— Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? demanda McGonagall.

— A moins que je ne me trompe lourdement, il s'agissait l'orphelinat dans lequel Tom Riddle a grandi, répondit Dumbledore.

Rogue ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation et resta silencieux. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans son esprit et il regarda automatiquement les trous hauts dans les poutres par où les chouettes arrivaient. Non que la chouette de Potter apporterait des informations utiles. Il l'aurait sûrement envoyée en allant se coucher. Rogue lança un regard noir autour de lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à la désinvolture ce matin. Juste à cet instant, une chouette entra dans la Grande Salle. Mais ce n'était pas Hedwige. C'était une grande chouette grise et elle atterrit juste en face de Rogue. Tout le monde regarda le nouveau visiteur.

— Il semble que vous recevez plus de courriers que d'habitude ces derniers temps, Severus, commenta McGonagall.

Rogue tendait la main pour attraper la lettre quand Hedwige arriva et atterrit sans prévenir à côté de la chouette grise. Les deux chouettes se regardèrent et la grise se rapprocha de Rogue. Hedwige hérissa ses plumes et s'approcha également.

— Oh, calmez-vous toutes les deux ! les gronda Rogue.

Les deux chouettes se figèrent immédiatement et Rogue saisit l'opportunité pour attraper les deux lettres. Il ouvrit la lettre de la chouette grise en premier et reconnut instantanément l'écriture de Potter.

_Professeur,_

_S'il vous plaît, ignorez le courrier d'Hedwige ce matin. Si vous avez reçu la Gazette du Sorcier vous saurez pourquoi. Je sais que vous avez dit que je devrais être capable de bloquer ces visions, mais j'ai tout essayé et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Vous aviez raison. J'aurais dû rester à l'école. Au moins je me suis habitué ici. Rien d'aussi horrible n'appartient au Terrier. Je ne prendrai pas la peine de vous souhaiter une Bonne Année. Je ne pense pas que quiconque en aura une._

_Votre, _

_HP_

Sans un mot, Rogue passa la lettre à McGonagall qui la lut et la passa à Dumbledore. Quand Dumbledore eut fini de la lire, McGonagall parla.

— Albus, peut-être que je devrais aller chercher Potter et le ramener à Poudlard.

— Non Minerva, répondit Dumbledore. Malgré ce qu'Harry peut penser, il est beaucoup mieux en étant entouré de ses amis. Un château isolé du monde n'est pas un lieu idéal pour un esprit désespéré.

— Dans ce cas, vous devriez lui écrire.

— Je pense que Severus est plus que capable de répondre à son propre courrier, dit-il. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Rogue qui ne montra aucun signe d'avoir entendu leur conversation. Il était assis, profondément perdu dans ses pensées avec ses bras croisés et son menton sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche formait une ligne mince pincée.

— Severus ? dit Dumbledore gentiment.

Rogue leva les yeux et soupira.

— Je m'en occuperai, Directeur, dit-il. Vous avez ma parole.

Il se leva et quitta la Salle.

* * *

Harry avait participé sans grand enthousiasme aux festivités du Nouvel An. Ils jouèrent au Quidditch mais même cela ne levait pas le poids des visions qu'il avait eues la nuit précédente. Il mangeait distraitement ce qui rendait Mrs Weasley encore plus inquiète à son sujet que d'habitude, mais pour une fois Harry ne se souciait pas d'être dorloté. Ce n'était pas uniquement la vision qu'il avait eue qui le dérangeait non plus : il était inquiet de ce que Rogue lui dirait. Fred et George avaient raison. C'était beaucoup plus facile d'échanger des insultes avec lui que de lui parler vraiment.

Tard dans l'après-midi, quelque chose frappa finalement à la vitre de la cuisine, annonçant le retour de Mercure. Il vola directement vers Harry qui prit la lettre et l'ouvrit alors que tout le monde se réunissait autour.

_Potter,_

_Aussi déconcertants que puissent être vos rêves, souvenez-vous que ce ne sont que des visions. Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur les événements dont vous avez été témoin et ne portez aucune responsabilité. Si vous n'aviez pas rêvé la nuit dernière, l'attaque se serait tout de même produite. Cependant, il est évidemment à votre avantage de minimiser ces visions et vous aller apprendre à les maîtriser. Je vous donne ma parole que je m'en assurerai._

_SR_

_PS – Le Professeur McGonagall a insisté pour que votre chouette reste cette nuit pour avoir « un repos nécessaire » comme elle le dit. L'oiseau devrait vous revenir demain soir._

— C'est ennuyeux, dit Fred feignant la déception. Il ne t'a pas insulté une seule fois.

Harry ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il était soulagé que Rogue ait pris sa lettre au sérieux et savait que son professeur avait raison. Il n'aurait rien pu faire pour stopper cette attaque à l'orphelinat. C'était la dernière phrase cependant qui retint son attention et l'emplit d'espoir. « Je vous donne ma parole que je m'en assurerai. » Harry avait appris un grand nombre de détails éclectiques au sujet de Rogue pendant les derniers mois et il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais donné sa parole à moins d'être certain de pouvoir la tenir.

— Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny.

Harry leva les yeux et lui sourit.

— Ouais, dit-il. Ouais je vais très bien.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Cours de Défense

**Chapitre 6 : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**

Autant qu'Harry avait apprécié son séjour chez les Weasley, il fut heureux quand le Poudlard Express entra dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait réussi à rattraper son retard en cours pendant les vacances, même s'il fallait admettre que c'était plus dû au harcèlement d'Hermione qu'à sa propre initiative, et il était désireux de retourner en cours. Mais plus que tout, il voulait continuer ses leçons avec Rogue. Harry avait toujours des cauchemars au sujet de l'attaque de l'orphelinat et il avait rêvé de deux autres attaques durant les derniers jours. Avec la nouvelle année, l'activité des Mangemorts avait explosé. Voldemort semblait déterminé à se surpasser, ce qui en retour rendait Harry plus déterminé que jamais à se débarrasser de ses visions pour de bon.

Alors que les élèves arrivaient au château, le Professeur McGonagall prit Harry de côté.

— Mr Potter, je dois vous parler s'il vous plaît, dit-elle.

Harry suivit son professeur dans son bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent, McGonagall s'assit à son bureau, regarda Harry sévèrement et soupira.

— Asseyez-vous Potter.

Harry s'assit, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait aller de travers pour justifier une audience avec sa Directrice de Maison avant même le début du trimestre.

— Le professeur Rogue veut vous voir immédiatement après le dîner, dit McGonagall comme si elle répondait à sa question silencieuse.

— Vous m'avez fait venir ici uniquement pour me dire ça, Professeur ? demanda Harry.

— Non. Je voulais également découvrir comment vous avez pu possiblement penser que c'était une bonne idée d'accuser le Maître des Potions de n'avoir pas de plus grand plaisir que de vous tourmenter. Et en plus de le faire par écrit !

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit.

— Il vous a dit cela ?

— Non je l'ai lu avec quelques autres de vos opinions. Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous pousser à écrire des choses pareilles ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était mortifiant de penser que McGonagall avait lu toutes ses lettres destinées à Rogue.

— Honnêtement, Potter, avez-vous vraiment besoin de provoquer encore plus de tensions entre vous et le Professeur Rogue ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, dit Harry avec irritation.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais quand apprendrez-vous à ne pas mordre à l'hameçon ? Ne pouviez-vous pas faire la chose sensée pour une fois et laisser tomber ? Aviez-vous besoin de l'insulter ?

— Je ne voulais pas l'offenser.

— Dans ce cas, je n'aimerais pas savoir ce que vous considérez comme offensant !

Harry grimaça. McGonagall avait raison bien sûr. Il avait été terriblement impoli et il était impossible d'expliquer qu'il ne pensait pas la plupart de ce qu'il avait écrit et il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas pour Rogue non plus. C'était encore plus dur d'expliquer que ces lettres irrévérencieuses avaient semblé être la seule manière dont lui et Rogue réussissaient à communiquer. Mais peut être que Rogue avait été vraiment sérieux. Assis là, dans le bureau de McGonagall, Harry se sentit douter.

— Est-il très en colère contre moi ? demanda Harry.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il devrait l'être ?

Harry ne répondit pas et McGonagall continua.

— Même si le Professeur Rogue ne peut techniquement pas vous punir pour votre comportement en dehors de l'école, je suis sûre qu'il a suffisamment de ressource pour contourner ce détail.

— Je m'en fiche, dit Harry, roulant ses yeux avec frustration. Il peut me donner des retenues pendant un mois. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

McGonagall leva un sourcil, surprise.

— Je m'excuserai auprès de lui, continua Harry. Même si ça ne changera rien.

McGonagall observa Harry de près et ses manières strictes s'adoucirent.

— Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'aller aussi loin, dit-elle avec une amorce de sourire. Je voulais seulement être sûre que vous compreniez ce que vous faisiez. Je suis certaine que le Professeur Rogue a pris ces lettres dans le même esprit que celui dans lequel elles ont été écrites.

Harry lança un regard mauvais à sa professeur et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

— Donc vous voulez dire… qu'il n'est pas en colère ? demanda Harry lentement.

McGonagall fixa Harry d'un regard ironique.

— Pas plus que d'habitude. Ce qui ne veut toujours pas dire qu'il ne vous donnera pas de retenue, vous savez.

— Je sais professeur. Ce n'est pas grave.

— Potter, soyez prudent, dit McGonagall sérieusement. Severus Rogue n'est pas un homme à prendre à la légère.

— Je le sais, Professeur.

— J'espère que c'est le cas. Maintenant vous feriez mieux de descendre dîner.

— Oui Professeur. Harry se leva et était presque à la porte quand McGonagall parla à nouveau.

— Et Potter, je ne vous ai rien dit. Ou je vous donnerai une retenue moi-même. C'est clair ?

— Oui Professeur.

— Bien. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry quitta le bureau de McGonagall et se dépêcha d'aller à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le reste des élèves à dîner. Tout le monde racontait des histoires de leurs vacances et Harry commença à parler avec animation avec ses amis. Il gardait un œil sur la grande table, tout de même, et quand il vit Rogue se lever pour partir, il engloutit le reste de son dessert et le suivit. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry était impatient de retrouver Rogue, mais après sa conversation avec McGonagall, il voulait uniquement découvrir quel genre de problèmes il allait avoir.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue et attendit, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et était sur le point de frapper à nouveau quand une porte à l'autre bout du couloir s'ouvrit et Rogue en sortit. Il vit Harry et fronça les sourcils.

— Bien, bien, Potter. A l'heure ce soir ?

Rogue ferma la lourde porte de chêne polie derrière lui et s'avança vers Harry.

— Le professeur McGonagall a dit que vous vouliez me voir, monsieur, dit Harry.

— C'est le cas.

Rogue le conduisit dans son bureau. Harry le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était debout face à son professeur qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'asseoir.

— Puisque vous avez montré une certaine compétence pour l'Occlumancie, j'ai choisi le trimestre dernier d'axer nos leçons principalement sur la Legilimancie, commença Rogue à partir du moment où la porte fut fermée. Cependant, je pense maintenant qu'il serait mieux de les étudier tous les deux de manière simultanée.

— Mais, je sais déjà bloquer mes pensées en utilisant l'Occlumancie, dit Harry.

— Vraiment ? demanda Rogue. Qu'avez-vous pris au petit déjeuner ce matin ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en considérant la question étrange et ses pensées retournèrent directement au petit déjeuner et à ce qu'il avait mangé. Avant qu'il puisse répondre cependant, Rogue parla à nouveau.

— Des œufs, des saucisses, du jus de citrouille et des toasts.

Rogue lança à Harry un sourire narquois en voyant son regard incrédule.

— L'idée est de m'empêcher de discerner vos pensées avec aussi peu d'efforts. Et non, détourner le regard n'est pas une option. Vous devez être capable de me regarder dans les yeux sans me permettre de voir chaque pensée qui vous passe par la tête et vous devez le faire sans utiliser votre baguette.

— Comment ? demanda Harry, exaspéré, en colère et embarrassé par la facilité avec laquelle Rogue avait lu son souvenir du petit déjeuner.

— Potter vous devez sûrement réaliser que ni l'Occlumancie ni la Legilimancie ne sont utilisés de la façon dont vous les pratiquez dans ces leçons ? Les deux s'appuient sur des talents de dissimulation et de discrétion pour réussir. Pensez-vous vraiment que brandir sa baguette sur quelqu'un et crier « Legilimens » pourrait fournir une information utile ? De même, si vous éjectez par la force un Legilimens de votre esprit, il saura que vous cachez quelque chose et risque de trouver un moyen plus subtil de l'extraire. Il est de ce fait essentiel que votre adversaire ne soit pas conscient que vous utilisez ces disciplines.

— Vous avez appris les bases de l'Occlumancie, mais même si elles font un travail raisonnable pour vous protéger contre une attaque à longue distance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elles sont inutiles contre une invasion plus subtile. Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre des techniques plus avancées, également parce qu'elles vous seront aussi utiles dans votre apprentissage de la Legilimancie. Maintenant, commençons.

Rogue sortit sa baguette.

— Pourquoi avez-vous le droit à une baguette et pas moi ? demanda Harry en essayant de se préparer à une attaque mentale.

_Laisse Rogue te trouver quelque chose de complètement nouveau après deux semaines sans leçon,_ pensa Harry.

— Parce que cela amène vos souvenirs vivement à l'esprit et vous permet de vous concentrer à les bloquer. Si je n'utilisais pas de baguette, vous n'auriez aucun espoir de succès, étant donné vos capacités actuelles. Maintenant, concentrez-vous. _Legilimens !_

Des souvenirs de son enfance flottèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry et il ne savait pas du tout comment les arrêter. C'était aussi médiocre que sa première séance d'Occlumancie de l'an dernier. Puis d'un coup, les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent.

— C'était pathétique Potter, dit Rogue avec dégoût. Votre esprit est ridiculement facile à manipuler.

— Je n'y peux rien ! dit Harry. Je ne peux pas me défendre sans ma baguette.

— Si, vous le pouvez. Souvenez-vous de la nuit où vous m'avez attaqué. Vous n'aviez pas utilisé votre baguette. Vous n'aviez lancé aucun sort. Vous vous êtes servi de votre esprit. Cela n'est pas différent.

— Mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça !

— Dans ce cas je vous suggère de découvrir la réponse rapidement, parce que vous n'allez pas quitter cette pièce ce soir avant de l'avoir fait.

— Quoi ?

— Vous devez maîtriser l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie pour vous défendre efficacement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous n'avez pas une éternité pour le faire. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps tant que vous continuerez à tergiverser à ce sujet. Vous _allez _faire des progrès, et si vous pensez que je vous ai poussé durement par le passé, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux vous faire traverser.

— Me menacer ne va pas m'aider à apprendre plus vite, dit Harry.

— Peut-être une démonstration dans ce cas ? _Legilimens !_

Harry fut envoyé dans un autre souvenir, mais celui-ci n'était pas une humiliation de son enfance. C'était une attaque de Voldemort. Quand le souvenir se termina, Harry tremblait violemment sur ses mains et ses genoux et Rogue le regardait froidement.

— Vous devez avoir pas mal de souvenirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, dit Rogue alors qu'Harry se mit sur ses pieds, tremblant toujours. Voulez-vous tous les revivre ce soir ?

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée à Rogue avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Non, dit Harry, furieux. Et si vous pensez que je vais rester là, vous êtes fou !

Rogue ne fut pas ému par l'accès de colère d'Harry. Il secoua sa baguette en direction de la porte et la verrouilla en un mot. Harry regarda instinctivement dans cette direction également et Rogue était prêt à prendre avantage de cette distraction momentanée.

— _Expelliarmus ! _

Sa baguette lui fut arrachée de ses mains et partit à toute vitesse vers Rogue qui l'attrapa en plein vol et la mit dans sa poche sans quitter Harry des yeux.

— Maintenant Mr Potter, continua Rogue calmement, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Continuons votre leçon. Concentrez-vous pour m'arrêter cette fois-ci.

* * *

Harry vomit, ou plutôt il essaya de le faire. Mais même si son estomac se contractait violemment, rien ne sortit, ce qui était logique, pensa-t-il. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si c'était la troisième ou la quatrième fois qu'il avait vomi ce soir-là, mais il n'y avait sûrement plus rien dans son estomac à présent. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais il savait que le matin devait encore être à plusieurs heures. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement peur que sa santé mentale ne tienne pas le choc.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait été incapable de bloquer les souvenirs que Rogue avait invoqués. Des horreurs qu'il avait complètement oubliées s'étaient présentées dans leurs détails les plus terrifiants. Rogue ne montra aucune pitié et aucune inclinaison à arrêter son tourment. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter beaucoup plus. Il sentait la panique le ronger dans un coin de son esprit.

_Je dois l'arrêter !_ pensa Harry désespérément.

— Regardez-moi, Potter, dit Rogue. Je ne vais pas vous laisser prendre la fuite comme un lâche.

La voix de Rogue contenait une émotion qu'Harry était trop fatigué et misérable pour se déranger à essayer de reconnaître. Mais, lâche ou pas, Harry n'allait pas regarder Rogue dans les yeux à nouveau. Il n'allait plus lui rendre cela aussi facile.

— Potter, voulez-vous vraiment souffrir l'humiliation supplémentaire de me voir vous y forcer ? Je peux le faire, vous savez.

Harry savait que c'était probablement vrai. Rogue ne pouvait pas être découragé par quelque chose d'aussi simple que le refus d'Harry de le regarder dans les yeux, et, sans sa baguette, Harry ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il valait mieux faire face à l'inévitable avec dignité, se rendit-il compte et il se demanda si quelqu'un viendrait le chercher avant qu'il ne finisse réduit à un halluciné, bon uniquement pour Ste Mangouste. Il écarta cette pensée et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Rogue. Cela seul était effrayant. L'homme paraissait fiévreux et à moitié fou lui-même. Ses yeux étaient brillaient d'une façon non naturelle et il y avait une fine couche de transpiration luisant sur son front.

— _Legilimens !_

_Harry était au Ministère de la Magie, profond dans le Département des Mystères. Une batailles faisait rage et sur une estrade, __à une courte distance, __se tenaient __Sirius et Bellatrix Lestrange, se battant l'un contre l'autre._

_Pas ça ! _supplia Harry en silence._ S'il vous plaît pas ça !_

_Sirius rit, puis le sort de Bellatrix le frappa et il tomba à travers le voile…_

— Noooooooooon ! cria Harry.

Il écarta le souvenir et sentit un soulagement incroyable. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à repousser l'attaque de Rogue, même sans baguette.

— Enfin, dit Rogue ayant également l'air soulagé. Maintenant si vous pouviez y arriver sans être dans un état de désespoir total, on irait quelque part.

Rogue parlait aussi calmement que si Harry venait de réussir à saisir un principe obscur de la préparation de potions et Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.

— Vous êtes fou ! Vous le savez ? dit Harry sérieusement.

— Pas fou, Potter. Uniquement fatigué des progrès fastidieux et lents que vous faites. Après la lettre désespérée que vous m'avez envoyée quelques jours auparavant, il était clair que l'on devait faire quelque chose.

— Et vous avez pensé que me torturer m'aiderait ? gronda Harry, son sang-froid volant en éclats.

— Ça a fonctionné, dit Rogue. D'ailleurs, la préservation de soi est un instinct extrêmement puissant. Vous ne vous seriez jamais laissé être blessé sévèrement sans vous battre. Même _votre_ esprit est plus fort que cela. Vous aviez simplement besoin de dépasser le point où vous vous sentiez clairement menacé.

— C'est tout ? demanda Harry d'un ton glacé. Vous voulez honnêtement me faire croire que vous avez fait cela pour m'aider ?

Les yeux de Rogue flashèrent de colère.

— J'ai dû revivre vos souvenirs également, Potter, dit-il doucement. Vous pensez que ça m'a fait plaisir ?

Harry croisa le regard de Rogue. _Je suis sûr que tu les as adorés !_ pensa-t-il vicieusement. Mais avant de pouvoir transformer ses pensées en mots, Harry réalisa que derrière son sang-froid à toute épreuve, Rogue était lui-même proche du point de rupture. Non, pensa Harry, les horreurs n'avaient pas laissé son professeur indifférent.

Harry passa une main sur ses yeux, sentant sa colère s'évanouir.

— Non, bien sûr que cela ne vous a pas fait plaisir, dit-il d'un ton las.

Il ferma ses yeux pour contrer son grand mal de tête et manqua le regard surpris de Rogue. Le Maître des Potions avait retrouvé son calme un instant plus tard lorsqu'il attrapa une carafe proche.

— Tenez, dit-il versant une potion familière dans une coupe et la tendant à Harry.

— Vous devriez en prendre aussi, vous savez, dit Harry de manière désinvolte en prenant la coupe.

Rogue regarda Harry sèchement une nouvelle fois, mais se versa une coupe de potion également. Il la vida immédiatement et Harry l'imita. Lorsqu'Harry posa sa coupe vide, Rogue lui rendit sa baguette.

— Je vous vois demain, dit Rogue, réussissant à faire paraître la simple affirmation comme une menace.

Harry soupira. _Génial !_ pensa-t-il misérablement.

— Oui monsieur.

Harry quitta le bureau de Rogue et se dirigea vers son propre lit. Cela avait été une longue et fatigante journée et Harry était sûr que si Rogue faisait ce qu'il souhaitait, les jours à venir n'allaient pas devenir plus faciles.

* * *

— Vous vous demandez ce qu'on va faire en Défense ? songea Ron à voix haute alors que les Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers le lac le matin suivant. Ça devient un peu ennuyeux de stupéfixier Crabbe et Goyle. Ils le sont déjà à moitié au début, ce n'est pas vraiment un challenge.

Ryan les attendait, son énergie contagieuse habituelle pas du tout refroidie par le temps glacial du mois de janvier.

— Vous allez travailler par équipe de deux aujourd'hui, tout le monde doit donc avoir un partenaire.

Ils avaient fait cela beaucoup de fois par le passé et les élèves commençaient déjà à s'associer par paire.

— Pas vos partenaires habituels, dit Ryan. Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous vous associiez avec quelqu'un de l'autre maison.

Il y eut un moment de complet silence pendant lequel personne ne bougea.

— _Quoi ?_

C'était Malfoy, trouvant le parfait équilibre entre incrédulité et dégoût. Pour une fois, Harry était d'accord avec lui.

— N'avez-vous rien appris cette année ? demanda Ryan. Pensez-vous que vous avez passé des heures à analyser les styles de combats des autres pour le fun ?

— Mr Malfoy, quand vous vous battez, vous utilisez la distraction et la dissimulation pour prendre le dessus. Vous vous battez bien, mais vous chercher toujours une manière sournoise d'affaiblir votre adversaire.

— D'un autre côté, Mr Potter, vous n'attaquez presque jamais le premier. Vous n'essayez certainement pas de prendre votre adversaire au dépourvu. Mais une fois que le duel commence, vous vous battez énergiquement et ne reculez jamais.

— Comprenez qu'aucune de ces approches n'est supérieure à l'autre de manière inhérente. Certaines situations nécessitent de la hardiesse, et d'autres, des tactiques plus subtiles. Mais une chose est certaine : si vous ne savez vous battre que d'une seule manière, vous perdrez plus souvent que quelqu'un de plus diversifié. Maintenant, chacun d'entre vous est entièrement prévisible. Mon travail est de vous apprendre à ne pas l'être et la manière la plus simple pour vous est d'apprendre les uns des autres.

— Puisque vous ne semblez pas enclin à choisir un partenaire, je vais le faire pour vous. Miss Granger et Miss Bulstrode, vous allez travailler ensemble.

Hermione et Millicent se regardèrent de manière circonspecte, mais se déplacèrent pour être à côté.

— Mr Crabbe, vous serez avec Mr Weasley. Mr Potter avec Mr Malfoy.

— Je ne travaillerai pas avec _lui, _insista Malfoy.

— Professeur, je pense vraiment qu'on se débrouillerait mieux avec d'autres partenaires, intervint Harry.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois que je vous demanderai de choisir des partenaires, peut-être que vous vous en souviendrez. Pour le moment messieurs, faites ce que l'on vous dit et ne m'interrompez plus ou vous aurez tous les deux une retenue.

Harry et Malfoy se réduisirent à se lancer des regards mauvais pendant un moment pendant que Ryan finissait de mettre par deux les élèves suivants. Puis il mit les équipes par deux pour les duels et tout le monde se sépara.

Lorsque les élèves se battaient en équipe, Ryan employait une technique différente de celle qu'il utilisait avec les duels individuels. Au lieu de simplement mettre les équipes ensemble et les faire se battre, il assignait à chaque paire une place autour du lac. Cela donnait beaucoup de place à tout le monde et permettait aux élèves de développer des tactiques au-delà de se jeter simplement des sorts. Pour cette raison, les équipes opposées prenaient souvent des routes différentes jusqu'au site de duel pour planifier leur stratégie sans être entendu.

Pour leur premier duel, Harry et Malfoy devaient combattre Hermione et Millicent. Les filles se dirigèrent dans une direction et les garçons se dirigèrent vers une autre d'un air maussade.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ryan veuille que je travaille avec toi, bouillonna Malfoy avec mépris.

— Je ne suis pas particulièrement enchanté moi-même, grogna Harry.

La clairière où ils devaient se battre en duel arriva en vue et Malfoy passa devant Harry pour prendre position derrière un arbre au tronc large dans un coin.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais, mais suivit Malfoy et se mit à couvert proche de lui.

— Essaye de garder ton héroïsme Gryffondor sous contrôle, Potter, et suis ce que je fais, cassa Malfoy, ricanant en s'adressant à la personne qui devrait être son partenaire.

— Dans tes rêves Malfoy ! Harry regarda Malfoy. Souviens-toi juste à qui tu es censé jeter un sort.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Potter ? demanda Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

— Pas une seule seconde.

— Je ne suis pas assez débile pour te descendre en cours de Défense. Crois-moi, quand je serais prêt, il n'y aura pas de témoin.

— Tu parles beaucoup Malfoy, mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose. Tu veux m'affronter ? Tu es le bienvenu, c'est quand tu veux.

— _Impedimenta !_

Les sorts jumeaux prirent Malfoy et Harry complètement au dépourvu et les envoyèrent tous les deux au sol, incapables de bouger. Harry leva les yeux pour trouver Hermione et Millicent, debout au-dessus d'eux.

— Vous deux vous feriez mieux de moins parler et de faire plus attention, les réprimanda Hermione.

— C'est entièrement ta faute, Potter ! déclara Malfoy avec fureur.

— Ma faute ! C'est toi qui m'as menacé.

— Si tu avais seulement fait ce que je te disais en premier lieu –

— Je ne suis pas l'un de tes laquais, Malfoy !

— Tu penses qu'on devrait utiliser un sortilège de silence ? demanda Millicent à Hermione.

Hermione sourit et elles levèrent leurs baguettes toutes les deux.

* * *

Harry entra dans le château, furieux, enlevant des plumes de canaris de ses robes avec Malfoy sur ses talons.

— Comment as-tu pu laisser Neville Londubat se faufiler derrière nous ? demanda Malfoy, enlevant des plumes de ses cheveux. T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

— Tu étais censé surveiller nos arrières !

— J'essayais de faire le tour pour arriver derrière Goyle !

— C'est sympa de m'en informer !

— Je n'ai pas à te dire tout ce que je fais, Potter !

— Quand on est censés travailler ensemble, si !

Ils s'arrêtèrent en pleine course en repérant Rogue, les bras croisés, leur bloquant le chemin. Il n'était clairement pas content et les regardait tous les deux de haut en bas avec un dédain non dissimulé.

— Mr Rusard ne sera pas amusé de trouver des plumes joncher sur le hall d'entrée, dit Rogue. Nettoyez-les, Potter, avant de finir en retenue.

Le Maître des Potions regarda Harry qui eut l'impression soudaine que Rogue essayait avec difficulté de se retenir de rire. Cette pensée absurde disparut un instant plus tard alors que Rogue s'éloignait.

Malfoy ricana au nez d'Harry.

— Ouais, Potter. Nettoie-ça, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les cachots, faisant tomber des plumes sur son chemin.

— Harry !

Harry se retourna pour voir Ron, Hermione et Neville entrant dans le hall.

— Ça va ? continua Neville. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce sort serait aussi efficace.

— Ouais ça va. Rogue m'a juste dit de nettoyer toutes les plumes dans le hall d'entrée ou il me donnerait une retenue.

— Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Harry ! le réprimanda Hermione. Elle leva sa baguette.

— _Evanesco !_

Toutes les plumes disparurent.

— Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais brillante ? demanda Ron en lui donnant une bise sur la joue.

— Merci, Hermione, dit Harry, sentant son moral remonter considérablement en se dirigeant vers le déjeuner.

* * *

Le jour passa jusqu'au soir plus tôt que ce qu'Harry aurait voulu et il était temps de retrouver Rogue. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une autre leçon comme celle de la soirée précédente. Il était toujours furieux envers Rogue pour lui avoir fait endurer autant de souffrance et le souvenir de la mort de Sirius avait été un rappel puissant de la haine qu'il ressentait envers le Maître des Potions. En raisonnant, Harry savait que la mort de Sirius n'avait pas vraiment été de la faute de Rogue, mais il le blâmait toujours d'une certaine façon.

Rogue leva les yeux lorsqu'Harry entra dans son bureau et prit son siège habituel. Il s'adossa dans la chaise et regarda Harry avec une expression insondable. Harry croisa le regard de Rogue avec lui-même une expression impassible et combattit l'envie de frémir. Mais lorsque Rogue se leva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui, Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il frissonna.

— Nerveux Potter ? dit Rogue d'une voix traînante, visiblement amusé.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa et il se leva à son tour et fit face à son Professeur.

— Je suis là. Finissons-en.

Rogue lui lança un sourire narquois puis leva sa baguette à nouveau. Cette fois Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux.

— _Legilimens !_

A la surprise d'Harry et à son soulagement, les souvenirs qui lui sautèrent à l'esprit étaient ceux de légères humiliations d'enfance qu'il avait revécus si souvent par le passé. Encore plus surprenant, il découvrit qu'il pouvait les bannir sans même utiliser sa baguette. Pas aussi facilement et pas à chaque fois, mais plus souvent que ce qu'il aurait cru possible deux jours auparavant.

Enfin, Rogue arrêta l'exercice. Harry était plein de sueur à cause de l'effort, mais Rogue semblait satisfait de ses progrès.

— Très bien, Potter. Cela suffira pour ce soir. Voyons maintenant dans quel état est votre Legilimancie, sans aucun doute bien rouillée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était déjà épuisé et n'avait pas pratiqué la Legilimancie depuis des semaines. Rogue le savait évidemment et Harry était sûr qu'il était juste entrain de l'humilier pour être quitte avec lui, qui avait quand même décidé de partir en vacances. Harry respira profondément pour se concentrer, sortit sa baguette et fit face à Rogue.

— _Legilimens !_ dit-il et sa cicatrice explosa de douleur.

Harry cria et tomba sur ses genoux, serrant son front. Un instant plus tard, Rogue était derrière lui.

— Bloquez-le ! Vous savez comment faire ! Concentrez-vous !

Harry essaya. A travers la brume de douleur, il appela les capacités dont il s'était servi seulement quelques minutes auparavant. La douleur commença à diminuer. Harry se concentra encore plus et elle disparut.

— Potter, vous devez toujours être sur vos gardes ! le sermonna Rogue. On n'est pas uniquement en train de pratiquer un exercice académique ici !

Harry regarda Rogue et soupira.

— Je le sais Professeur, dit-il misérablement. Croyez-moi, je le sais.

Rogue prit le bras d'Harry et le tira sur ses pieds.

— Je pense que vous avez eu assez d'entraînement pour cette nuit. Allez vous reposer.

— Oui, monsieur, dit Harry. Il hésita un instant puis continua. Il est vraiment en colère à propos de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il est furieux.

L'expression de Rogue ne changea pas mais Harry sentit la main de Rogue se serrer sur son bras.

— Cela ne sert à rien de s'en préoccuper. On doit juste attendre et voir ce qui transpire, dit Rogue en conduisant Harry à la porte. Poussez-le hors de votre esprit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— J'essayerai monsieur, dit-il, n'ayant pas grand espoir de succès.

Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte mais Rogue l'arrêta.

— Potter je vous l'ai déjà dit, dit Rogue avec colère. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous soucier des activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— C'est un petit peu difficile quand j'en rêve toutes les nuits ! dit Harry, sentant sa propre colère augmenter.

Lui et Rogue se regardèrent un moment, mais Harry était trop fatigué pour continuer la compétition de regards. Il soupira.

— Professeur, je vous promets de ne pas m'inquiéter de ce qu'il prépare. Maintenant puis-je partir ? Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais vraiment aller me coucher.

Rogue chercha ses yeux un moment puis céda et s'écarta. Harry ouvrit la porte et partit, sans un mot ou un regard en arrière.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle et sirotait son jus de citrouille. Il effleura son petit déjeuner et regarda à nouveau l'horloge. Elle ne semblait pas avoir avancé du tout depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardée. Harry soupira et mordilla son toast. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas bien dormi du tout récemment et la nuit dernière avait été mauvaise. Il voulait l'oublier et continuer la journée avant de s'endormir ici sur la table.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était impatient d'aller en Potions. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser de Rogue. Le rapport hésitant que lui et le Maître des Potions avaient développé avant Noël avait disparu. Rogue semblait plus dur que jamais et semblait prêt à exploser à la moindre provocation. Bien sûr, c'était très peu inhabituel. Ce qui dérangeait vraiment Harry était que Rogue avait l'air… inquiet. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Harry pensait que c'était. C'était dur à dire avec Rogue, mais il avait définitivement vu quelque chose de la sorte dans les yeux de son professeur alors qu'il avait du mal à contrôler la douleur dans sa cicatrice le soir dernier.

Harry n'aimait pas penser à ce qu'il fallait pour inquiéter Rogue. Il ne semblait pas du genre à être facilement secoué. Harry avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à agoniser là-dessus avant de finalement abandonner. Après réflexion, Rogue était impossible et Harry savait qu'il allait uniquement réussir à se rendre fou lui-même à essayer de comprendre. A présent, il voulait seulement continuer ses cours pour pouvoir oublier Voldemort et ses visions et être un simple jeune homme de seize ans pour un moment.

_Si seulement cette stupide horloge voulait coopérer,_ pensa Harry alors qu'il fusillait du regard la pièce massive une nouvelle fois. Elle ne semblait avancer qu'à contrecœur.

Seamus siffla doucement. Il était assis en face d'Harry à côté de Ron et lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

— Avez-vous lu ça ? demanda-t-il à ses camarades. Les Mangemorts ont tué une famille à Oxford la nuit dernière. La mère était née-moldue. Le père et l'enfant de six ans sont morts également.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il était certain que le journal ne contenait que des informations générales sur les meurtres. Il ne mentionnerait pas le regard surpris sur le visage de la mère lorsqu'elle avait été frappée par la mort en ouvrant la porte. Il ne mentionnerait pas non plus comment le père avait sangloté sur le corps mort de son fils. Harry se leva, incapable de supporter l'agitation de la Grande Salle, ni l'odeur de la nourriture.

— Harry tu vas bien ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Ginny qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

— Ouais, j'ai juste oublié quelque chose, dit-il.

Il partit avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui pose des questions et descendit dans les cachots. Il était encore tôt et le couloir devant la salle de Potions était désert. Harry s'appuya contre le mur de pierre et ferma les yeux. La fraîcheur et le calme l'aidaient à calmer son estomac.

— Mr. Potter?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et trouva Rogue en train de l'observer.

— Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être en avance en cours, dit Rogue.

_Ce n'est pas la vôtre non plus,_ pensa Harry. Mais il savait très bien que Rogue l'avait suivi et répondit à la question non prononcée.

— Je n'ai pas bien dormi.

Rogue hocha la tête sèchement et passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe. Alors qu'Harry suivait son professeur à l'intérieur, il se demanda ce qu'une personne surprenant leur conversation en penserait, avec les commentaires de Rogue qui ne semblaient pas liés les uns aux autres. Harry prit sa place et peu après le reste des élèves arrivèrent. Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé, Rogue s'adressa à la classe.

— De mon expérience, deux semaines sont suffisantes à l'élève moyen pour qu'il oublie tout ce que j'ai passé trois mois et demi à enseigner douloureusement. Oserai-je penser que l'un de vous prouvera être l'exception ?

Un silence total régnait dans la salle de classe et chaque élève trouva un autre endroit que leur professeur à regarder. Chaque élève sauf Hermione, qui semblait plus désireuse de faire ses preuves que jamais.

— Qui peut me réciter les sept usages de la corne de licorne et les différences dans leur préparation ?

La main d'Hermione se leva immédiatement. Harry avait un vague souvenir de l'avoir étudié mais c'était quelques mois plus tôt et il ne s'en souvenait pas. Apparemment, personne d'autre ne s'en souvenait puisque la main d'Hermione était la seule levée.

Rogue ignora Hermione et lança un regard meurtrier au reste de la classe.

— Quels sont les ingrédients de la solution Repousse-Rouille ?

La main d'Hermione resta en l'air mais personne d'autre ne bougea. La plupart des élèves regardaient à présent Rogue avec divers degrés d'incrédulité. Il ne pouvait pas espérer d'eux d'avoir mémorisé cette potion. Il l'avait à peine mentionnée en passant.

— Quelles sont les étapes de la récolte et la préparation de Mandragores pour la création de filtres réparateurs ? Miss Granger baissez votre main. Je sais très bien que vous connaissez la réponse. J'aimerai découvrir si c'est le cas de quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione baissa la main et Rogue balaya le reste de la classe d'un regard glacé.

— Personne ? dit Rogue d'une voix caressante à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

La classe entière était paralysée sur place. Même les Serpentards avaient l'air effrayés. Ils avaient tous appris longtemps auparavant que plus Rogue devenait en colère, plus il parlait bas. Tant qu'il leur criait dessus, ce n'était pas trop grave. A l'instant, néanmoins, personne n'osait respirer par peur de recevoir un mois de retenue, ou pire.

— Je devrais tous vous recaler, gronda Rogue.

— Mr Potter ! Harry sursauta alors que le regard furieux de Rogue se figea sur lui.

— Quels sont les deux ingrédients qui ne doivent jamais être combinés, quelle que soit la potion ?

— Asphodèle et Mandragore, répondit Harry immédiatement.

Rogue cligna des yeux, puis ses yeux s'élargirent avec surprise.

— Correct.

Il était évident que Rogue ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry connaisse la réponse et en vérité, Harry ne la connaissait pas. Il avait seulement laissé échapper les deux ingrédients qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit et n'était pas moins étonné que son professeur d'avoir eu raison.

Harry était sûr que Rogue pouvait lire son expression et savait qu'il avait uniquement eu de la chance et il en était certain, Rogue le regardait avec une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Mais à la place du ricanement suspicieux qu'Harry attendait, Rogue arborait un regard triomphant à peine dissimulé.

— Mr Potter. On dirait que vos cours supplémentaires en Potions ont fini par payer.

Harry fronça les sourcils avec confusion, Rogue ne perdait jamais une opportunité pour l'insulter et ne le complimentait en aucun cas. Le plus étonnant de tout était que Rogue semblait authentiquement satisfait de lui. Harry cligna des yeux.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible_, pensa Harry. Rogue portrait la même expression froide et distante qu'à son habitude.

_Est-ce que je deviens fou ?_ se demanda Harry.

_Non._

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. La réponse à sa question non prononcée avait été immanquable, mais il était certain de ne pas l'avoir pensée. Cela lui était seulement venu à l'esprit comme… Comme _Asphodèle et Mandragore__._

Harry comprit soudainement. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à la question de Rogue, mais Rogue si.

— Clairement, même vous, êtes capable d'apprendre, si on vous consacre suffisamment de temps et d'efforts, lui dit Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions se détourna d'Harry et regarda le reste de sa classe.

— Ce qui signifie que le reste d'entre vous devrait être capable d'en faire au moins autant. Je veux un devoir sur l'interaction de tous les ingrédients de potions standards listés dans vos livres. Au moins quatre-vingt-dix centimètres pour Jeudi en début de cours.

La plupart des élèves s'effondrèrent d'un air découragé à cette nouvelle. Ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas gémir. Mais les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient ouverts d'enthousiasme et Harry était sûr qu'elle était pressée de commencer le devoir. Harry était trop pétrifié par ce qui s'était passé pour s'en préoccuper. Rogue s'était déjà lancé dans le discours du jour et Harry fit de son mieux pour se concentrer, mais c'était impossible. Ses pensées étaient bouleversées. Etait-ce vraiment possible qu'il ait lu les pensées de Rogue ? Cela semblait incroyable, pourtant plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione. Il voulait désespérément lui demander son opinion. S'il y avait une explication rationnelle pour ce qui s'était passé, il était certain qu'Hermione la connaîtrait. Harry eut du mal à attendre la fin de la leçon pour lui demander.

Naturellement, le cours semblait se continuer indéfiniment. Plus d'une fois, Harry regarda sa montre, certain qu'ils avaient raté la sonnerie. Enfin, le cours se termina et Harry rassembla rapidement ses affaires.

— Hermione, il faut que je te parle, dit-il.

— Tout va bien Harry ?

— Oui très bien. Je veux juste te parler à toi et à Ron.

— Potter, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, appela Rogue de l'intérieur de la classe. Seul, ajouta-t-il avec un regard dirigé à Hermione.

— Oui monsieur, répondit Harry. Il se retourna vers Hermione. Je te verrai en Charmes.

— Ok, Harry, dit Hermione.

Elle regarda entre Harry et Rogue et suivit le reste des élèves vers la sortie.

— Eh bien, Potter, dit Rogue dès que lui et Harry furent seuls. Même si j'aurais préféré que vous ayez vraiment appris quelque chose au sujet des potions dans mon cours, je suppose que la Legilimancie est une alternative acceptable.

— Donc j'ai vraiment lu vos pensées ? demanda Harry avec excitation.

— Connaissiez-vous la réponse à ma question ?

— Non, monsieur, admit Harry. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

— Dans ce cas, je dirais que vous avez lu mes pensées. Ce n'est pas du tout surprenant. J'étais furieux et vous étiez terrifié. Les deux sont des états émotionnels forts.

— Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit Harry. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de ce qui s'était produit au début.

— Oui, j'ai vu cela, dit Rogue avec son sourire condescendant habituel.

Harry retroussa ses lèvres, agacé.

— Donc, ce genre de chose est censé se produire tout seul, demanda Harry avec nonchalance, ou est-ce que je suis supposé avoir un peu de contrôle dessus ?

— Non, Potter ce genre de chose n'est pas censé "se produire tout seul" et oui, vous avez visiblement besoin d'apprendre à le contrôler, dit Rogue avec impatience. Votre problème est que vous ne prêtez aucune attention à ce que fait votre esprit, il vous prend donc au dépourvu.

— Alors comment j'apprends à le contrôler, monsieur ?

— Comme pour tout, avec de l'entraînement.

Harry eut une pensée soudaine.

— Comment saviez-vous que j'avais utilisé la Legilimancie, Professeur ?

— Je sais ce que vous faites et vous ne savez rien sur les potions Potter.

— J'aurais pu avoir de la chance.

Rogue leva un sourcil avec dédain à la suggestion mais n'offrit aucune opinion au sujet de l'efficacité de la pure supposition en Potions.

— J'ai senti votre présence dans mon esprit, bien sûr, je ne considère donc pas la supposition comme une alternative valable.

— Excusez-moi, vous avez senti quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Votre présence, Potter, répéta Rogue. Votre esprit, clarifia-t-il en voyant le regard vide d'Harry. Un Occlumens compétent peut sentir la présence d'un Legilimens dans son esprit. C'est ce qui rend la défense possible.

— Oh, dit Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas complètement ce que Rogue voulait dire.

— Laissez tomber Potter, on s'occupera de cela demain soir pendant notre leçon. Maintenant allez-y avant d'être en retard en cours.

Harry arriva juste à temps en Charmes et fut encore plus distrait que d'habitude, mais l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin et Harry, Hermione et Ron marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Hermione aborda le sujet en première.

— Harry que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione. Tu as dit que tu voulais nous parler. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Je pense, répondit Harry.

Il expliqua ce qui s'était produit en cours et Ron siffla doucement.

— Ça c'est classe. J'aimerais pouvoir lire dans les pensées de mes profs. Je n'aurais plus jamais besoin d'apprendre. Tu penses que ça marcherait en examen ?

— Ron ! gronda Hermione.

— Je ne pense pas, sincèrement, répondit Harry.

— Donc c'est pour ça que Rogue t'as gardé après le cours ? demanda Hermione.

— Ouais, il voulait juste m'en parler.

— Mais comment a-t-il su que tu avais utilisé la Legilimancie ? Tu aurais pu vraiment connaître la réponse, demanda Ron.

— N'importe quel bon Occlumens l'aurait su, dit Hermione. Je l'ai lu. Un Occlumens peut sentir la présence d'un Legilimens qui envahit ses pensées.

— C'est ce que Rogue a dit. Il m'a aussi dit que je devrais faire plus attention à ce que fait mon esprit pour que je ne me retrouve pas à me promener dans les pensées des autres sans le vouloir.

— Ouais, je comprends pourquoi c'est important, dit Ron ayant l'air un peu inquiet. Euh, Harry tu n'as jamais... je veux dire, tu nous le dirais si tu… euh…

— Je n'ai jamais lu tes pensées, Ron, insista Harry fermement.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Oui !

— Ok, ok, je voulais juste demander.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans événement majeur, dans un enchaînement de cours et de devoirs. Harry était heureux de découvrir qu'ils n'allaient plus étudier les Chartiers en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, même s'il n'était pas sûr que les Grinchebourdons soient vraiment une amélioration. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de quelque chose pour le rendre plus déprimé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Après le dîner, Hermione le coinça entre quatre murs et insista pour qu'ils travaillent sur le devoir de Rogue. Il leur fallut le reste de la soirée pour le finir, mais avec l'aide d'Hermione, Harry était confiant d'avoir fait un travail respectable.

* * *

Le matin suivant Harry suivit le reste de sa classe jusqu'au lac pour le cours de Défense, tirant sa cape proche de lui pour se protéger de l'air glacial du matin.

— Même exercice que lundi. Mêmes partenaires, annonça Ryan, son humeur énergique habituelle non affectée par le froid.

— Euh, Professeur, dit Harry le plus diplomatiquement possible. Malfoy et moi ne nous en sommes pas très bien sortis la dernière fois.

— Non, Mr Potter c'est vrai, dit Ryan facilement. Avec un peu d'espoir, vous ferez mieux aujourd'hui.

Harry commença à répondre mais Malfoy l'arrêta.

— Economise ta salive Potter. Allons-y !

Ils marchèrent autour du lac pour retrouver l'autre équipe qu'ils devaient affronter.

— Ecoute, dit Harry. On doit trouver un moyen pour travailler ensemble.

— Ah oui, ricana Malfoy. Saint Potter brandissant la branche d'olivier. Tu veux faire la paix, c'est ça ?

— Non, je ne veux juste pas finir avec des plumes aujourd'hui. Tu veux passer la prochaine heure à te faire jeter des sorts ?

Malfoy grimaça.

— Ok Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

— Il faut juste que l'on ne travaille pas l'un contre l'autre. On est contre Ron et Crabbe c'est ça ? Et bien je connais Ron et je sais que je peux le battre. Si tu peux prendre Crabbe, tout devrait bien se passer.

Malfoy renifla bruyamment.

— Je peux prendre Crabbe. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on doit être prudent. Viens.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry alors que Malfoy partait dans la mauvaise direction.

— Tais-toi et fais-moi confiance pour une fois, Potter. Je sais ce que je fais.

Harry ravala une réplique cinglante et suivit Malfoy, qui bougeait aussi silencieusement que possible à travers les branches. Enfin, Malfoy s'arrêta et tendit une main pour l'avertir. Harry s'arrêta, puis il rampa en avant pour s'accroupir à côté de son partenaire. Il y avait une petite étendue d'eau les séparant de la clairière où le duel devait avoir lieu. La clairière était vide mais directement en face d'eux, se trouvaient Ron et Crabbe, cachés derrière un bosquet de branches et surveillant la clairière.

Malfoy se pencha vers Harry.

— Expelliarmus à trois, murmura-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et Malfoy tendit sa main, faisant le décompte sur ses doigts. Un. Deux. Trois. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et pointèrent leurs baguettes simultanément.

— _Expelliarmus !_

Ron et Crabbe furent pris complétement au dépourvu et leurs baguettes s'envolèrent.

— Oh, c'est bien joué ça ! Vous faufiler derrière nous, déclara Ron avec indignation.

— Ouais et je suis sûr que vous deux étiez en train de vous reposer derrière ce buisson, répondit Harry, ne ressentant aucune compassion pour son meilleur ami.

Le reste du cours se passa considérablement mieux pour Harry et Malfoy que le précédent. Ils réussirent à garder leur animosité sous contrôle et tinrent leur rang contre la plupart de leurs adversaires. A l'heure du déjeuner Harry était de bonne humeur.

— Horaires d'entraînement, dit Katie Bell alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leurs places dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Elle distribua un bout de parchemin à Ron et Harry en continuant à parler.

— On joue contre Poufsouffle dans un peu plus d'un mois et on doit les battre à plates coutures. J'espère voir tout le monde donner tout ce qu'il a en entraînement.

— Tu nous fais rater le déjeuner trois fois par semaine, en plus de l'entraînement le Samedi matin, protesta Ron en regardant le planning.

— Tu préfèreres manger ou gagner Weasley ?

Ron avait vraiment l'air de penser que manger était la priorité, mais il n'osa pas la dire en face du regard sévère de Katie.

— Prends quelque chose à emporter et allons-y, dit Katie.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on commence aujourd'hui ?

— Il est écrit Mercredi sur le planning non ? On se retrouve au terrain dans dix minutes.

Katie continua le long de la table pour rassembler le reste de l'équipe. Une fois qu'elle fut trop loin pour les entendre, Ron soupira avec irritation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le job de capitaine de Quidditch qui rend les gens fous ?

— C'est leur boulot de s'assurer qu'on gagne, dit Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, j'emmènerai quelque chose dans la salle commune pour vous tous.

— Ne te dérange pas pour moi, dit Ginny, faisant entrer un sandwich dans sa poche en se levant de table.

Harry se leva également. Il mit son propre sandwich et une pomme dans sa poche et finit d'avaler son jus de pamplemousse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi non plus, ça ira.

— Allez Ron, tu ne vas pas crever de faim, dit Ginny.

— Oh ok ! dit Ron.

Il mit deux sandwichs dans ses poches et attrapa une tarte qu'il tenta d'avaler en une bouchée.

— Gard'oi des 'atates, dit-il à Hermione.

Ginny regarda son frère avec dégout et se retourna vers Hermione.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves.

— Quoi ? demanda Ron en partant d'un pas raide en direction de la porte.

— Viens, dit Harry à Ron en suivant Ginny.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout de manquer le déjeuner. Tout comme il ne s'en serait pas soucié si c'était le petit déjeuner ou le dîner. Après sa belle contre-performance contre Serpentard, il était déterminé à gagner le prochain match.

Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni sur le terrain les instructions de Katie furent courtes et simples :

— Entraînement aux Cognards aujourd'hui. Batteurs je veux vous voir envoyer aux autres tout ce que vous avez. Ne vous retenez pas. Le reste d'entre vous, gardez les yeux ouverts et Harry, je compterai le nombre de fois que tu attraperas le Vif d'Or.

Ils approuvèrent tous et montèrent sur leurs balais. Harry tapa fort des pieds, déterminé à ne pas laisser l'insaisissable Vif d'Or s'échapper. Le temps ne s'était pas réchauffé depuis le cours de Défense et l'air était d'un froid mordant, mais Harry l'aimait bien. En montant en piquet haut au-dessus du terrain, il sentait tous ses problèmes s'évanouirent alors que le pur plaisir de voler s'emparait de lui. Il faisait le tour du terrain le plus rapidement possible en plongeant et en faisant des tonneaux. Il évita un Cognard sans effort et épia le Vif d'Or traînant parmi les anneaux de but à l'autre bout du terrain. Il sourit largement et le pourchassa. Deux nouveaux Cognards vinrent sur son chemin. Il en évita un et sema le second, en attrapant la petit balle dorée avec aisance.

— Ça fait un Potter ! dit Katie en lui souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, relâcha le Vif d'Or et le regarda disparaître derrière les gradins. Le reste de l'heure fut un vrai bonheur. Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or onze fois en tout et n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis Noël. Il était si euphorique qu'il réussit à rester éveillé pendant la plus grande partie du cours de Binns et son humeur ne commença à se détériorer qu'au moment où il arriva pour sa leçon avec Rogue ce soir-là.

* * *

— La Legilimancie, dit Rogue, est plus difficile à maîtriser que l'Occlumancie et, si vous vous en souvenez, le but principal de ces leçons. Vous avez une tendance malheureuse à envahir les pensées et les sentiments des autres, généralement sans vous en rendre compte et vous semblez incapable de vous contrôler. En bref, votre esprit est complètement indiscipliné, ce qui devient assez sérieux. Regrettablement, c'est mon boulot d'y remédier. Alors allons-y.

Harry grimaça et sortit sa baguette. Il avait redouté ce moment. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'être aussi bon en Legilimancie qu'en Occlumancie et cela faisait trois semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait pratiquée. Il était certain que cela allait mal se passer. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put et leva sa baguette.

— _Legilimens !_ dit Harry.

Les souvenirs bondirent sur Harry, mais ils étaient si intenses qu'il pouvait difficilement les discerner les uns des autres.

Rogue repoussa Harry mentalement et il trébucha lorsque la connexion de leurs esprits fut coupée.

— C'était abyssal, Potter ! Rogue fusilla Harry du regard. Vous n'apprendrez jamais à maîtriser votre propre esprit de cette façon. Concentrez-vous et réessayez.

Harry soupira. Cela n'allait définitivement pas bien se passer.

* * *

— Potter n'avez-vous aucun contrôle du tout ? cria Rogue avec une exaspération totale.

— Apparemment non ! rétorqua Harry

Cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient dessus et Harry n'avait pas fait le moindre progrès. En fait, il pensait que cela empirait. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il n'avait plus aucune patience pour les remarques cinglantes de son professeur. Il faisait de son mieux et était encore plus frustré que Rogue par son incapacité continuelle à contrôler les souvenirs qu'il appelait sur le dessus de l'esprit de son professeur. Il se demanda brièvement si son professeur faisait quelque chose pour l'entraver, mais décida que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Rogue semblait authentiquement perplexe et furieux.

— Potter, faites attention à ce que vous faites, répéta Rogue pour ce qui devait être la vingtième fois. La Legilimancie demande de la subtilité et de la finesse. Vous avez la finesse d'un Troll des Montagnes !

— Je fais de mon mieux !

— Vous devez faire mieux ! Recommencez !

Harry soupira et essaya de se concentrer encore plus. Il croisa le regard de Rogue et leva sa baguette.

— _Legilimens !_

Rogue frissonna vraiment cette fois-ci et repoussa l'attaque d'Harry instantanément.

— Potter qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans subtilité et finesse ?

Harry soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait de travers. Ses maux de tête étaient devenus assez sérieux à cause de sa concentration intense et il se frotta les tempes dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur. Il remarqua que Rogue en faisait de même et eut une pensée soudaine.

— Professeur, demanda Harry, hier, vous avez dit que vous pouviez sentir mon esprit. Vous le sentez maintenant ?

— Comme une massue, dit Rogue avec dégoût.

— C'est possible que j'essaye trop fort ?

Les yeux de Rogue se froncèrent alors qu'il considérait Harry pendant un moment.

— Peut-être, dit-il finalement. Détendez-vous et videz votre esprit.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et fit ce que Rogue lui demandait.

— Cette fois, quand vous lancerez le sort, n'utilisez pas plus d'effort que vous ne le feriez pour lancer un Lumos. Ne vous concentrez sur rien. Gardez juste votre esprit le plus vide et calme possible.

Harry approuva. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et leva sa baguette.

— _Legilimens._

Les souvenirs de Rogue prirent vie avec obéissance, mais cette fois ils n'étaient pas du tout aussi envahissants et Harry découvrit qu'il ne s'y perdait pas comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il repoussa les souvenirs comme il l'avait appris avec l'Occlumancie et ils s'évanouirent.

— C'est ça Potter ! C'était beaucoup mieux ! dit Rogue. Vous avez enfin fait le premier pas vers l'apprentissage de la Legilimancie.

— Laissez-moi réessayer, dit Harry en levant sa baguette.

Mais Rogue secoua la tête.

— Ça suffit pour ce soir.

— Mais, Professeur –

— Vous vous débrouillerez à partir de maintenant. Pour l'instant vous devez vous reposer. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous endormi en Potions demain matin.

— Oui monsieur.

Harry quitta le bureau de Rogue et marcha lentement vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Il était enthousiasmé par ses progrès en Legilimancie et espérait que Rogue aurait raison et qu'un jour il serait capable de la contrôler aussi facilement, comme il l'avait appris pour l'Occlumancie. Il avait été énervé par son incursion non intentionnelle dans l'esprit de Rogue la veille. Il s'imaginait arriver au point où il n'aurait aucun contrôle sur son esprit du tout et lirait sans rien pouvoir y faire les pensées de quiconque assez stupide pour le regarder dans les yeux. Rationnellement, il savait que les choses n'iraient pas jusque-là, mais cela l'inquiétait quand même.

Puis il y avait Voldemort.

Les visions d'Harry devenaient pires et pas uniquement parce qu'elles devenaient plus fréquentes. La connexion entre lui et Voldemort semblait devenir plus profonde et parfois alors qu'il restait allongé seul dans le noir, Harry était terrifié de se perdre entièrement. Si Rogue pouvait lui apprendre à mettre une fin à ses visions, tout ce temps et ces malheurs auraient valu le coup.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Potions

Encore merci pour les reviews, vous êtes géniaux !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Potions**

L'arrivée du courrier le matin était devenue une affaire tendue à Poudlard. Depuis le Nouvel An, Voldemort semait la terreur partout. Depuis un mois maintenant, il y avait presque chaque nuit des attaques de Mangemorts et les élèves tout comme les professeurs craignaient d'ouvrir la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Mais la curiosité l'emportait toujours. Ce matin, des halètements bruyants pouvaient être entendus dans la Grande Salle, car l'attaque de la nuit précédente avait été particulièrement brutale. Une famille de quatre personnes avait été tuée et il y avait des rapports de témoins disant que l'enfant le plus jeune avait été avalé par un serpent géant.

Rogue leva les yeux du journal pour regarder la Table de Gryffondor, où Finnigan était apparemment en train de lire le même article à tous ceux qui étaient à portée de voix. Ses camarades de maison, pourtant horrifiés, étaient suspendus à chaque mot. Tous sauf Potter. Il avait le regard dans le vide et ne donnait aucune indication d'avoir même entendu. Il avait l'air malade.

_Et je l'ai en Potions dans une demi-heure,_ pensa Rogue avec dégoût. Les visions de Potter étaient devenues le fléau de l'existence de Rogue et pas uniquement parce qu'il était chargé d'apprendre au garçon à les contrôler. Sa classe de sixième année de Potions était un dur exercice de sang-froid. Selon les événements de la nuit précédente, Potter pouvait être soit attentif et compétent soit distrait au point d'être dangereux.

Rogue regarda Potter à nouveau. Cela n'allait pas être un de ses bons jours. C'était un problème car ils avaient une potion particulièrement difficile à préparer ce matin. Il ne pouvait pas simplement dispenser le garçon de son cours – il refusait de créer ce précédent. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester tout le temps sur son dos pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas exploser la salle de classe.

Rogue réfléchit. Il allait simplement avoir à se fier à Granger pour que Potter n'ait pas d'ennuis. Elle le faisait déjà dans une certaine mesure, Rogue le savait. Elle partageait la paillasse de Potter et Rogue l'avait vue empêcher le garçon de concocter des combinaisons volatiles à plusieurs occasions. Elle faisait toujours attention en faisant cela, sans aucun doute inquiète d'attirer l'attention et la désapprobation de son professeur. Probablement à cause de cela, elle avait raté quelques erreurs mémorables. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en manquer une seule aujourd'hui.

La Grande Salle était déjà en train de se vider, les élèves se dirigeant vers leurs cours. Rogue se leva également et marcha jusqu'aux cachots.

— Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda Hermione pour la troisième fois.

— Je t'ai dit que je vais bien, répondit Harry avec irritation. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Ça n'aide pas que Seamus ait besoin de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_ au petit déjeuner.

Hermione avait l'air consternée.

— Je sais Harry, mais Seamus ne comprend pas.

— Oublie ça, ok ? On a assez de soucis avec le cours de Potions.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de Rogue et trouvèrent leurs places alors que le reste de la classe entrait également. Rogue, comme à son habitude, fut le dernier à arriver et commença sans préambule.

— La Potion de Sommeil Eternel que vous allez préparer aujourd'hui est appelée ainsi parce que celui qui la boit tombe dans un état temporaire de mort presque parfaite et peut dormir pendant des siècles sans vieillir d'un seul jour. La seule façon de faire revivre quelqu'un qui a ingéré la potion est de lui administrer l'antidote. Malheureusement, il a quelques effets secondaires déplaisants, je vous conseillerai donc d'éviter de boire votre potion pour vous amuser.

— J'espère que vous avez tous lu la préparation de la potion. Les instructions sont au tableau et vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaires devant vous.

Rogue s'arrêta et parcourut la classe des yeux.

— Cette potion est particulièrement dangereuse à préparer et nécessite une attention méticuleuse au détail, dit-il en marchant d'un pas raide entre les paillasses, fixant chaque élève d'un regard sévère.

— La moindre erreur pourrait se révéler désastreuse et je n'ai aucune envie d'envoyer qui que ce soit à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui.

Cela fut dit avec un regard dirigé particulièrement vers Harry.

— Pour ce faire, j'ai besoin que vous vous assuriez tous qu'aucune erreur ne soit faite, Rogue tourna son regard perçant vers Hermione en énonçant sa dernière instruction, ce qui était bizarre.

Harry était sûr qu'Hermione n'avait jamais fait d'erreur en Potions. Mais alors que Rogue regardait Hermione, ses yeux se décalèrent pendant moins d'une fraction de secondes vers Harry. Hermione se raidit dans sa chaise, regarda dans sa direction et hocha la tête imperceptiblement en direction de Rogue.

Harry pouvait sentir son visage rougir. Cela avait été un échange subtil, mais il savait que tout le monde autour de lui l'avait saisi. Leurs voisins, accoutumés depuis longtemps au niveau inconstant en préparation de potions d'Harry, s'étaient déjà éloignés le plus loin possible de lui. Les élèves les moins subtils avaient empilé des livres au bout de leur table pour ériger des barrières de fortune. Désormais, ils regardaient Hermione avec espoir. Même les Serpentards lui lançaient des regards d'encouragement.

Harry était furieux. Il n'était pas incompétent ! Il avait eu un Optimal à ses BUSE de Potions après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione comme baby-sitter ! Rogue leur dit de commencer et Harry pointa sa baguette pour allumer un feu doux sous son chaudron. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry la regarda. Elle regardait intensément le tableau et Harry suivit son regard jusqu'aux instructions pour la potion. La première retint son attention immédiatement. _Dans un chaudron froid, mélangez les trois premiers ingrédients et laissez reposer pendant cinq minutes._

Harry se força à ne pas soupirer. Ok, il n'était peut-être pas au mieux de sa forme. Il serra les dents, déterminé à suivre les instructions à la lettre et à ne faire aucune autre erreur.

A la troisième étape, il avait abandonné. Il était juste trop fatigué et distrait pour se concentrer. Il s'était décidé à la place d'imiter chaque geste d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle avait remarqué ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait ralenti son rythme habituellement très soutenu pour qu'il puisse suivre, mais au moins elle n'avait pas besoin de s'arrêter entre les étapes pour l'attendre.

Enfin, la potion fut terminée. Celle d'Harry bouillait dans son chaudron et était aussi parfaite que celle d'Hermione, mais il ne sentit aucune satisfaction. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu la préparer tout seul. Alors que les autres élèves se levèrent pour mettre leurs potions dans des flacons pour qu'elles soient notées, Harry resta en arrière et s'occupa à nettoyer la paillasse. Quand il y eut assez d'activité dans la classe pour qu'il ne soit pas remarqué, il fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron et partit.

* * *

Mercredi s'annonçait froid mais dégagé, au grand soulagement des Gryffondors. Fidèle à sa parole, Ryan avait continué ses cours de Défense au bord du lac même dans ce qu'Harry considérait comme des conditions de quasi-blizzard. Ils travaillaient toujours par paire de maisons mixtes. Malheureusement, Harry était toujours avec Malfoy même s'il devait admettre qu'il avait appris quelques trucs. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il reproduirait les tactiques sournoises que Malfoy trouvait, mais c'était clairement utile de savoir comment opérait l'autre côté. Ils avaient appris à travailler ensemble suffisamment bien pour battre toutes les autres équipes à l'exception d'Hermione et Millicent, qui arrivaient systématiquement à battre tout le monde. Contre toute attente, les deux filles semblaient avoir formé un excellent rapport et restaient invaincues.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes le deux ? Vous lisez vos pensées ? demanda Ron en rentrant au château dans la neige de la fin du mois de Janvier.

— Bien sûr que non, dit Hermione. On sait juste jouer avec les points forts de chacune, c'est tout. Le Professeur Ryan a raison. On peut apprendre beaucoup les uns des autres.

— Ouais, mais _Millicent Bulstrode ?_

— Elle n'est pas si mauvaise, Ron.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation. Il avait froid, était sale et fatigué et avait à peine réussi à passer le cours de Défense. Il n'avait pas eu une seule nuit ininterrompue depuis des semaines. Il n'avait toujours pas appris à bloquer ses visions et il savait qu'elles prenaient le dessus sur lui. Il était plus distrait que jamais et avait du mal à suivre en cours. Même en Défense, il lui était impossible de se concentrer.

Il marcha péniblement dans le hall d'entrée et repéra Rogue observant toute la classe avec dégoût. Pour une fois cependant, le Maître des Potions ne déversa pas son venin sur eux. Il s'adressa à la place au professeur de Défense qui était entré dans le hall derrière Harry.

— Ryan ! cassa-t-il. Les élèves doivent-ils _toujours_ revenir de vos cours dans cette condition ?

Ryan jeta un regard aux élèves crasseux et débraillés.

— Ils sont suffisamment en bonne santé. Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il sympathiquement.

— Ils sont une honte ! On a des standards ici à Poudlard au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

— Ce n'est pas mon boulot de garder les élèves propres et soignés, Rogue. Tout ce qui me préoccupe est de leur apprendre à se défendre contre les Forces du Mal. Bien sûr, je comprends que cela ne soit pas_ votre_ plus grande priorité. _Tout bien considéré._

Rogue devint blanc de fureur, mais Ryan passa juste à côté de lui et entra dans la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre aux insinuations du professeur de Défense. Les élèves connaissaient leur Maître des Potions suffisamment bien pour se disperser avant que son courroux ne leur tombe dessus. Même les Serpentards ne le regardèrent pas en sa hâtant vers les donjons. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent un couloir adjacent, n'étant pas prêts à tenter de prendre l'escalier principal, trop exposé.

— Tu as vu la tête de Rogue ? pavoisa Ron.

— Ryan ne devrait vraiment pas le chercher comme ça, dit Hermione. Il vient de le traiter ouvertement de Mangemort. Millicent m'a dit que Ryan faisait pas mal d'insinuations aux Serpentards au sujet des loyautés de Rogue depuis des mois, mais si tu me le demandes, je pense que ça commence à dégénérer s'il commence à le faire dans le hall d'entrée.

— Ryan peut s'occuper de lui et Rogue le mérite. C'est trop bon de le voir se faire prendre à son propre jeu pour changer. Tu es d'accord avec moi Harry ?

— J'imagine, répondit Harry sans grand intérêt.

— Tu imagines ? dit Ron avec incrédulité. Etant donné à quel point Rogue est horrible avec toi tout le temps, Harry, tu devrais adorer le voir être malmené pour changer.

Harry lança un regard sec à Ron et pressa ses lèvres.

— Je suis fatigué et j'ai faim et je m'en fiche de ce que Ryan et Rogue ont à se dire, dit-il avec irritation. Allons-nous laver et manger un bout ok ?

— Très bien, approuva Ron, même s'il était lui-même clairement irrité.

Le déjeuner fut assez maussade. Harry était trop fatigué pour se soucier d'avoir rembarré son ami. Ron avait l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais n'osa pas et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de les regarder tous les deux avec inquiétude. Mais ce fut vite l'heure d'aller en Histoire de la Magie et Harry s'assit à sa place avec reconnaissance. Comme d'habitude, il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour que le discours ennuyeux de Binns l'endorme.

* * *

— _Mon Seigneur, nous avons trouvé le traître, dit Lucius Malfoy, se prosternant vivement devant Harry._

_Deux autres Mangemorts tirèrent l'homme et le poussèrent sur ses genoux. Harry le reconnut aussitôt. Igor Karkaroff tremblait et arborait une expression sauvage et terrifiée._

— _Igor, dit Harry sifflant doucement. C'est gentil de ta part d'enfin te joindre à nous._

— _Mon Seigneur, croassa Karkaroff dans un murmure rauque._

— _Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais oublié la manière dont tu m'avais trahi, n'est-ce pas ? continua Harry à voix basse._

—_Mon Seigneur, je ne vous ai pas trahi ! Je pensais que vous aviez été détruit ! Je ne vous aurais jamais renié de votre vivant !_

— _Tu es un lâche Igor, dit Harry avec mépris. Et tu me dégoûtes. Je vais te montrer quel est le destin qui attend un traître._

_Harry leva sa baguette._

— _Non, mon Seigneur ! supplia Karkaroff. S'il vous plaît !_

* * *

Harry cria et se redressa dans sa chaise. Le reste de ses camarades, la plupart s'étant eux-mêmes assoupis, sursautèrent. Certains crièrent, d'autres balancèrent leurs livres à terre en se levant brutalement de leurs sièges. Neville fut tellement effrayé qu'il tomba de sa chaise et même Binns s'arrêta de parler et leva les yeux.

Harry regarda sauvagement autour de lui avant de remarquer les regards choqué de ses camarades et de réaliser où il était. Embarrassé, il tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse.

— Désolé, grommela-t-il. Cauchemar.

Harry s'effondra misérablement dans sa chaise, le visage brûlant, alors que le reste de la classe retournait s'asseoir et que Binns continuait son cours. Il était entièrement éveillé mais ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que disait Binns. La torture dont il avait été témoin était une des pires qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues et il ne se sentait pas bien. Heureusement, le cours se termina peu de temps après.

— Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione en quittant la classe.

— Voldemort a trouvé Karkaroff, répondit Harry, à voix basse pour que seuls Ron et Hermione puissent l'entendre.

Hermione haleta.

— Est-il mort ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas encore. Du moins, il ne l'était pas quand je me suis réveillé.

— Tu dois le dire à Dumbledore, continua Hermione.

— Il n'est pas là, dit Ron. Souviens-toi, il est au Ministère toute la journée.

— McGonagall dans ce cas-là, suggéra Hermione.

— Je vais le dire à Rogue, dit Harry. J'ai une leçon avec lui juste après le dîner.

Harry finit sa journée avec difficulté et arriva dans le bureau de Rogue, ce soir-là, sachant qu'il n'était pas en condition de travailler. Il n'y serait pas allé du tout s'il pensait pouvoir s'en tirer, mais il était certain que Rogue serait venu le chercher s'il ne s'était pas présenté. Il considéra brièvement aller voir Madame Pomfresh et se plaindre de maux d'estomac, mais il suspectait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Rogue ne serait pas dupé par une telle ruse. De plus, Harry avait un message à transmettre.

Rogue était en train de noter des devoirs comme à son habitude lorsqu'Harry arriva. Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise habituelle et fixa les bocaux remplis d'ingrédients de potions alignés sur les étagères derrière le bureau.

— Ils ont trouvé Karkaroff, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Rogue se figea puis leva la tête brusquement.

— C'était pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, continua Harry d'un ton neutre. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou pas. Il l'est probablement mais je me suis réveillé avant qu'ils terminent. Je ne savais pas si vous étiez au courant ou pas.

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Rogue parle.

— Non, je ne le savais pas, réussit-il à dire sur le même ton. Merci, Mr Potter. Je transmettrai.

Harry acquiesça avec lassitude, ne regardant toujours pas son professeur, même s'il pouvait sentir Rogue l'observer.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rendu votre potion en cours hier ? demanda enfin Rogue.

Harry regarda Rogue, surpris par la question inattendue.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire.

— Dans ce cas que faisiez-vous exactement pendant tout le cours ?

— Je copiais Hermione. Je n'arrivais pas à suivre les instructions, je n'ai fait qu'imiter ce qu'elle faisait.

— Dans ce cas, je pense que votre potion aurait été parfaite.

— Ce n'était pas ma potion, c'était la sienne. Ça aurait été tricher de la rendre.

La lèvre de Rogue se courba avec mépris.

— Bien sûr, le noble Potter toujours au-dessus de toute forme d'irrégularité. Dites-moi Potter, pensez-vous que je suis incompétent ?

— Bien sûr que non monsieur.

— Dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous penser que je n'avais pas remarqué ce que vous faisiez ? Si vous ne pouvez pas suivre les instructions, il serait intéressant de savoir si, au moins, vous pouvez suivre Miss Granger quand elle vous tient presque par la main pour le faire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien ! dit-il avec exaspération. Je promets de ne plus jamais manquer de vous rendre une potion. Monsieur.

— Vous allez faire mieux que ça Potter. Puisque vous êtes censé prendre des cours particuliers de Potions avec moi, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on en est vraiment un. Venez avec moi.

Rogue se leva et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre la salle de classe adjacente. Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il trouva Rogue en train de préparer des ingrédients de potions sur une paillasse.

— Vous voulez que je prépare une potion ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

— Je veux spécifiquement que vous prépareriez la Potion de Sommeil Eternel que l'on a faite hier en cours, répondit Rogue.

— Vous plaisantez !

Rogue fusilla Harry du regard.

— Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Potter ?

Non, pensa Harry : Rogue avait vraiment l'air sérieux. Mais c'était de la folie. Il avait déjà du mal pendant la journée, il aurait encore plus de mal pour préparer une potion compliquée. Quelle différence cela ferait de toute façon ? A ce rythme, il allait être fou avant même d'avoir la chance de passer ses ASPIC. La demande de Rogue était tellement absurde qu'Harry devait tout faire pour ne pas rire. Mais Rogue n'allait sûrement pas céder et Harry sentit une sorte de calme surréel s'emparer de lui.

— Ok, Professeur, dit-il. Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Harry s'approcha de la paillasse, parcourut la longue liste d'ingrédients des yeux et regarda le grand nombre d'ingrédients disposés devant lui. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

— Potter, il n'y a rien de requis pour préparer cette potion que vous n'avez pas déjà fait des douzaines de fois auparavant, lui dit Rogue. La difficulté est de rester concentré sur ce que vous faites. Concentrez-vous, suivez les instructions avec précision, et vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème.

— Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry essayant désespérément de ne pas ricaner bêtement.

Rogue gratifia Harry d'un dernier regard meurtrier avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau devant la classe. Harry tourna son attention à la potion. Il l'avait préparée juste la veille et même s'il avait suivi Hermione, il s'en souvenait assez bien. Il parcourut à nouveau les instructions, prépara ses ingrédients dans l'ordre, comme Hermione l'avait fait, et commença à travailler.

Sans la pression du temps qu'il avait en cours, Harry trouva que la potion n'était pas si difficile à faire, tant que sa concentration ne faiblissait pas. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de faire exploser la salle de classe et lui avec, il fit donc de son mieux pour suivre les instructions avec prudence.

Les minutes devinrent une heure et plus. Harry oubliait ses visions alors qu'il coupait méthodiquement, hâchait, mesurait et brassait en avançant dans les étapes. Il avait presque terminé et de ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il avait tout fait correctement. Une fois qu'il ajouterait le dernier ingrédient il en serait sûr. S'il l'avait faite correctement, la potion deviendrait bleu claire. Sinon, elle exploserait assez spectaculairement.

Harry regardait prudemment sa poudre de Billywigs quand Rogue approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

— Vous n'avez pas encore fini, Potter ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

— Presque monsieur, je suis à la dernière étape.

— Dépêchez-vous alors.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et trempa la Billywigs dans son chaudron. La potion commença immédiatement à siffler et à bouillir puis devint d'un bleu cristal et se calma pour bouillir doucement.

— Ça a fonctionné, dit Harry avec stupéfaction, ne croyant pas avoir réussi à faire la potion complètement comme il fallait.

— Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas entièrement incompétent, dit Rogue à contrecœur.

— Désolé de vous décevoir, monsieur, dit Harry avant de penser à se raviser.

— Bien sûr, si vous réussissiez la même performance en cours, ce serait véritablement époustouflant, dit Rogue, ignorant l'impertinence d'Harry. Nettoyez cela et ce sera tout pour ce soir.

— Oui, monsieur, dit Harry alors que Rogue quittait la salle.

Harry nettoya rapidement sa paillasse. Son succès en potions avait boosté sa confiance mais l'avait aussi énervé. Il _n'était pas_ incompétent. Il n'aurait jamais pu être un brillant préparateur de potions mais il n'était pas un cas complètement désespéré non plus et il en avait assez que Rogue le traite comme un idiot. Mais il savait que cette année il avait rendu les choses bien trop faciles pour que le Maître des Potions puisse le ridiculiser, avec des potions bâclées et des devoirs médiocres. Cela allait changer. Quoi qu'il en coûte, il n'entrerait plus jamais dans la classe de Rogue sans être préparé.

Harry quitta la salle de classe et se déplaça avec assurance le long du couloir, mais en approchant du bureau de Rogue, il ralentit. La porte du bureau était entrebâillée et Harry pouvait entendre des voix. Il s'avança silencieusement et s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Les voix étaient claires désormais et il reconnaissait le ton le plus flatteur de Malfoy.

— Vous comprenez, Professeur, beaucoup d'entre nous espéreraient pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps à travailler nos potions, mais nous n'avons pas les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin dans la réserve des élèves.

— La peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap est un ingrédient très puissant, Mr Malfoy, répondit Rogue. Et elle est utilisée uniquement dans une poignée de potions pouvant être préparées en sûreté dans votre dortoir.

— J'en suis conscient, monsieur, continua Malfoy. Je vous assure que nous prenons cela très au sérieux et que c'est pour une bonne cause.

— S'il en est ainsi… Rogue hésita et Harry se pencha encore plus pour entendre.

La porte fut ouverte soudainement et Harry se retrouva face au regard accusateur de Rogue.

— Alors, Mr Potter, on écoute aux portes ? dit Rogue de l'un de ses plus mauvais tons.

— Non monsieur ! dit Harry rapidement. Je viens de finir de nettoyer la salle de classe comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Tout est à sa place. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais retourner à mon dortoir maintenant.

Harry savait qu'il avait déjà été remercié et que Rogue n'était pas du tout dupé par son excuse, mais il espérait que le Maître des Potions n'allait pas insister trop. Il regarda Malfoy qui était clairement amusé à l'idée d'Harry nettoyant la salle de classe. Le Serpentard considérait visiblement que des tâches subalternes de ce genre n'étaient pas dignes de lui.

— Très bien, Mr Potter, dit Rogue. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Mais si la salle n'est pas en parfait ordre quand je l'inspecterai, vous aurez une retenue. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui, monsieur, dit Harry.

Rogue se retourna vers Malfoy.

— Mr Malfoy, venez me voir après le cours demain et je m'assurerai d'avoir ce qu'il vous faut.

— Merci, monsieur, dit Malfoy.

Il salua aimablement Rogue de la tête, donna un dernier sourire condescendant à Harry et disparut en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard.

— Mr Potter, je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de rester debout dans le couloir toute la nuit, dit Rogue.

— Non monsieur, dit Harry. Bonne nuit.

Harry retourna rapidement à sa propre salle commune où il trouva Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville en plein milieu d'une partie de Bataille Explosive.

— Salut Harry, dit Ginny. Tu veux jouer ?

— Ouais.

Harry s'assit entre Ginny et Hermione et ils commencèrent une nouvelle partie.

— Hermione, demanda Harry, quelle est la pire potion que l'on peut préparer qui nécessite de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap ?

— De la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap ? dit Hermione. Il y en a plusieurs.

— Quelle est la pire que Drago Malfoy pourrait préparer ?

— Malfoy ! Ça réduit un peu les choses. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

— J'ai juste entendu Malfoy demander de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap à Rogue, lui dit Harry. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il la veut, je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

— Le seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit et que Malfoy et sa clique pourraient réussir est du Polynectar, dit Hermione.

— Pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ? demanda Ron. Je ne peux pas imaginer Malfoy vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

— Peut-être qu'il n'a pas l'intention de l'utiliser sur lui-même, dit Ginny.

— Qui dans ce cas ? se demanda Neville.

— Et qui serait assez stupide pour boire quelque chose que Malfoy aurait préparé ? ajouta Ron.

— Il y a deux personnes je pense, dit Ginny.

— Crabbe et Goyle, dit Neville.

— Ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient assez intelligent pour faire une fois qu'ils l'auront prise ? protesta Ron.

— Peut être qu'ils veulent prendre l'apparence de toi et Harry, dit Hermione avec un visage remarquablement neutre.

— Très drôle, dit Ron.

— Ils doivent préparer quelque chose, dit Harry. On ferait mieux de garder un œil sur eux.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

* * *

Ils se relayèrent tous les jours suivants pour filer Malfoy et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que cela paie. C'est Ginny qui l'avait repéré s'introduire dans une salle de classe inoccupée dans un couloir des donjons habituellement désert.

— Il faut que je rentre dans cette pièce pour découvrir ce qu'ils y font, dit Hermione quand Ginny rapporta la nouvelle.

— On peut utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité et y aller ce soir, dit Harry.

— Je viens avec toi, dit Ron.

— En fait, je pense que moi et Ginny devrions y aller seules, dit Hermione.

— Quoi ? dit Harry.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta Ron.

— On ne peut pas tous passer sous la cape d'invisibilité, dit Hermione raisonnablement. Ginny sait où est la pièce et je dois voir la potion. On va se débrouiller.

— Et si vous vous faites attraper ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

— Raison de plus pour que vous restiez à l'écart, dit Ginny. On n'a pas besoin d'avoir la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch suspendue.

Ni Ron, ni Harry n'étaient particulièrement satisfaits du plan mais ils devaient admettre que c'était le seul qui avait un sens. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune à minuit et Harry leur passa la cape d'invisibilité avec la carte du Maraudeur.

— C'est donc la carte du Maraudeur. Ginny la regarda avec intérêt. Fred et George m'en ont parlé cet été, mais je ne savais pas si je devais les croire ou non. Wow, elle montre vraiment tout le monde. Regarde ! Nous voilà dans la salle commune.

— Tu es censée surveiller les professeurs ou Rusard, dit Ron avec humeur. Tu dois garder un œil sur la carte en permanence pour ne rentrer dans personne.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai.

Ginny roula ses yeux avec exaspération.

— Faites attention, c'est tout, dit Ron.

— _On fera attention_, Ron, dit Hermione en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. Honnêtement ! Et toi qui m'accuses toujours de m'inquiéter trop.

Elle et Ginny se glissèrent sous la cape et disparurent hors de vue. Ron ouvrit le trou du portrait et attendit.

— Ok, vint le signe murmuré dans le couloir et Ron ferma la porte.

Harry était assis près de la cheminée froide et essayait d'ignorer Ron, qui avait commencé à aller et venir en faisant les cent pas. Cela semblait prendre une éternité, mais il finit par y avoir une tape contre le portrait. Ron se dépêcha d'ouvrir et un instant plus tard, Ginny et Hermione apparurent de sous la cape d'invisibilité.

— C'est bien du Polynectar, dit Hermione.

— Mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ils en font, dit Ginny.

— On dirait que la potion ne sera pas prête avant deux semaines au moins, continua Hermione. On n'aura qu'à continuer à surveiller.

Ils retournèrent au lit et Harry était presque content du mystère entourant Malfoy et son Polynectar. Surveiller Malfoy lui donnerait au moins une chose à faire et cela pourrait lui détourner l'esprit de ses visions un moment.

* * *

Harry prit une attention toute particulière pour se préparer à sa leçon avec Rogue du lendemain soir. Il prit le temps de parcourir quelques exercices mentaux pour s'assurer que son esprit serait suffisamment concentré et discipliné. Maintenant que lui et ses amis espionnaient Malfoy, il savait qu'il devrait être extrêmement prudent. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Rogue découvre ce qu'ils préparaient. Heureusement, Harry était devenu assez bon en Occlumancie. Il pouvait désormais dissiper ses souvenirs aussi vite que Rogue pouvait les appeler, avec à peine plus qu'un frisson mental. Il était confiant de pouvoir garder ces souvenirs particuliers dissimulés.

Harry arriva dans le bureau de Rogue et ils commencèrent par l'Occlumancie qui était devenu leur entraînement standard. Les souvenirs d'Harry commençaient à prendre vie et il pouvait sentir son contrôle mental s'imposer. Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de bannir un souvenir dans lequel Dudley l'avait enfermé hors de la maison sous la pluie, il sentit une toute nouvelle sensation.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire son ressenti. C'était l'équivalent mental d'une agréable respiration dans la nuque. L'instant suivant, elle avait disparu et Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas seulement imaginée.

— Vous ne vous concentrez pas, Potter, le réprimanda Rogue. Concentrez-vous.

— Oui, monsieur.

Harry respira profondément pour calmer son esprit et essaya de se concentrer alors que les souvenirs l'envahirent. Il se concentra, les atteignit mentalement… et sentit la sensation dans son esprit une nouvelle fois. Instantanément, la concentration d'Harry vola en éclat et il baissa instinctivement toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait apprises.

— Potter, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

— Désolé, Professeur, j'ai juste senti… quelque chose… Harry s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment décrire la sensation et ne sachant pas si Rogue le croirait de toute façon.

— Vraiment ? dit Rogue, regardant Harry intensément. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche. Videz votre esprit et restez le plus calme possible.

— Oui monsieur, dit Harry.

Il le faisait tout le temps et ce n'était pas difficile. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il vida lentement son esprit de toute pensée et sa respiration devint plus profonde.

— Maintenant, concentrez-vous sur votre esprit lui-même, dit Rogue. Soyez conscient de son immobilité et de son calme.

Harry suivit les instructions de Rogue.

— Maintenant, sans perdre votre concentration intérieure, ouvrez les yeux et regardez-moi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours très bien conscient de son propre contrôle calme. Il se sentait détaché de son environnement et croisa le regard de Rogue sans la moindre anxiété.

Puis il la sentit.

La sensation était beaucoup plus forte qu'avant et Harry reconnaissait ce que c'était : le murmure d'un autre esprit touchant le sien. La présence effleura sa conscience et Harry haleta. L'instant suivant elle avait de nouveau disparu.

— On dirait que vous faites des progrès, dit Rogue.

— C'était… vous ? demanda Harry.

— Bien sûr.

— Je n'avais jamais senti ça avant.

— Non, dit Rogue. Il faut être un Occlumens assez compétent pour être capable de sentir l'invasion de son esprit. Cela peut être déconcertant au début, mais vous vous y habituerez.

Si Rogue voulait se montrer rassurant, il avait misérablement échoué. La pensée de faire de nouveau l'expérience de la présence mentale de Rogue emplit Harry de terreur.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que je m'y habitue, dit Harry.

— Potter, comment pensez-vous que l'on puisse pratiquer efficacement l'Occlumancie ? dit Rogue avec impatience. Vous devez être capable de le sentir quand votre esprit est attaqué. La conscience mentale dont vous venez de faire l'expérience vous fournit cet avertissement, donc, que ça vous plaise ou non, vous devrez vous y habituer. Maintenant, passons à la Legilimancie.

— Oui monsieur.

Le reste de la leçon se passa sans événement majeur et Harry ne fit plus l'expérience de nouveaux accrocs avec l'esprit de Rogue. Néanmoins, il quitta le bureau de son professeur ce soir-là en se sentait profondément perturbé.

* * *

Le matin suivant, au petit déjeuner, Harry était toujours préoccupé par l'expérience dans le bureau de Rogue de la nuit précédente. Il leva les yeux vers la grande table où Rogue était absorbé par le journal et il se demanda pourquoi cela l'avait autant affecté. Lui et Rogue avaient chacun revécu les souvenirs de l'autre pendant des mois, sans mentionner les fois où il avait habité les pensées meurtrières de Voldemort. Cela avait été un simple contact et n'était pas du tout déplaisant. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela le secoue autant, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il se demanda si Rogue avait raison. Allait-il simplement s'y habituer ? Il ne pensait pas.

— Harry !

Harry sursauta et regarda à Ron de l'autre côté de la table.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai dit : fais passer la confiture s'te plaît.

— Oh désolé, dit Harry, en lui tendant la confiture.

— Tu es à des millions de kilomètres ce matin, dit Ron regardant par-dessus son épaule pour suivre le regard d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes d'ailleurs ?

— Rien, répondit Harry un peu trop vite.

Ron lança à Harry un regard au courant.

— Rogue t'en a fait baver la nuit dernière ?

— Pas exactement, non.

— Tu progresses ? demanda Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas. Je suppose. J'ai ressenti quelque chose de différent la nuit dernière quand on pratiquait l'Occlumancie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « différent » ? demanda Ron.

— D'habitude je vois juste mes souvenirs, ou ceux de Rogue, mais la nuit dernière, j'ai ressenti, je ne sais pas, comme une présence dans mon esprit, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela paraissait insensé, réalisa Harry, et d'ailleurs Ron le regardait comme si sa santé mentale était en cause. Hermione, d'un autre côté, avait l'air ravie.

— Harry, tu as senti l'esprit de Rogue ! murmura-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

— Quoi ? demanda Ron.

— Ron tu ne te souviens pas ? Je te l'ai dit. Un bon Occlumens peut sentir quand son esprit est attaqué. Harry si tu y arrives, tu as fait d'énormes progrès ! C'est génial !

— Ouais c'est génial, dit Harry avec considérablement moins d'enthousiasme.

— Quel est le problème ? demanda Ron. Hermione a raison. C'est bien, non ?

— Oui, concéda Harry, Bien sûr, c'est bien. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Quand j'ai commencé à étudier avec Rogue, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de pire que d'avoir mes souvenirs envahis. C'est assez humiliant. Mais ça, c'était différent, plus subtil. Et pourtant ça paraissait encore plus… Harry s'arrêta, cherchant les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

— Intime ? fournit Ginny.

Harry lui lança un regard sec et elle croisa son regard calmement.

— Oui, dit Harry. C'est exactement ça. C'était trop intime.

— Peut-être que c'est juste que tu n'en as pas l'habitude ? dit Ron.

— Ouais, je suppose, approuva Harry. Rogue a dit que cela pouvait être déconcertant au début.

— Ecoute ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, dit Hermione. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger tout seul. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la bibliothèque avec moi et Ron ? Ça te permettra d'enlever Rogue de tes pensées un moment.

— En fait j'aurais voulu te parler quelques minutes, Harry, dit Ginny avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre.

— Bien sûr, dit Harry. Pas de problème.

— On vous voit après tous les deux alors, dit Hermione.

Elle et Ron se levèrent de table et partirent.

— Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Harry.

Ginny regarda autour d'eux.

— Je ne veux pas en parler ici. Viens.

Elle se leva de table et Harry la suivit hors de la Grande Salle. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers les escaliers de la Tour de Gryffondor, Ginny prit un autre couloir, sur le côté.

— Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry.

— Dans un endroit privé.

Ils atteignirent une salle de classe vide. Ginny montra le chemin, ferma la porte et se retourna pour faire face à Harry avec une expression inhabituellement sérieuse. Harry commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas finalement mieux fait d'aller étudier avec Ron et Hermione.

— Je sais pourquoi Rogue t'as autant affecté hier, dit Ginny.

— C'est vrai ? dit Harry, la surprise effaçant son inconfort.

— Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne d'autre avant, parce que je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre comprendrait. Lors de ma première année, quand j'ai enfin compris ce que Jedusor me faisait, c'était comme ce dont tu parles avec Rogue et tes souvenirs. Il m'a fait faire des choses contre ma volonté et c'était humiliant et terrifiant. Mais, même s'il me contrôlait, on était toujours séparables. Il y avait une barrière entre nous, entre nos esprits. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Mais, ensuite, un jour, j'ai dû tenter de lui désobéir et il est devenu très en colère contre moi et il… Je pouvais le sentir me toucher, son esprit toucher mon esprit. Je me suis sentie nue et violée. C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais ressentie.

Harry regarda Ginny avec horreur. Cela avait été assez désagréable d'avoir Rogue touchant son esprit, même pour un court instant, et il étudiait tout le temps avec lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela avait dû être pour Ginny d'avoir Jedusor s'imposer sur elle. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il s'avança et enroula ses bras autour de Ginny. Elle glissa ses mains autour de lui également et ils restèrent à s'étreindre en silence.

— Je suis désolé, murmura finalement Harry.

— Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas fou de te sentir mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui est arrivé avec le Professeur Rogue.

Ginny se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry et lui serra la main dans la sienne pour l'encourager.

— Hermione a raison, ça s'arrangera tout seul.

Ginny lui lança un sourire rapide et partit. Harry la regarda partir, souhaitant pouvoir partager sa confiance, mais son souvenir de contact avec l'esprit de Rogue le remplissait de terreur et il n'était pas pressé de répéter l'expérience. Peut-être que ça avait été juste un hasard, pensa Harry. Peut-être qu'il ne sentirait même plus la présence de l'esprit de Rogue à nouveau. Cependant, cet espoir fut vite anéanti.

* * *

Au cours de ses quelques leçons suivantes, alors qu'il aurait souhaité le contraire, il devenait évident que son esprit, ayant été introduit à la sensation, était maintenant extrêmement attentif à la présence d'un autre esprit. Harry se sentait irrité et légèrement trahi que son esprit fasse cela alors qu'il voulait désespérément qu'il ne fasse rien. Il trouvait la présence mentale de Rogue hautement déconcertante et distrayante. Pire, sa dernière vision avait rendu son humeur déjà sombre extrêmement lugubre.

— Wow, siffla Seamus. Vous avez vu ça ? Gringotts a été attaquée la nuit dernière ! Ils ont volé des centaines de milliers de Gallions !

— Tu veux dire qu'ils ont passé les défenses des Gobelins ? demanda Dean. Ça c'est quelque chose !

— Mais pourquoi attaquer Gringotts ? se demanda Neville. Ils ne vont réussir qu'à énerver les Gobelins et ça ne peut pas être une bonne idée.

— Je suppose que même omnipotents, les sorciers obscurs ont besoin d'argent, dit Ron.

— C'est plutôt juste une nouvelle phase de leur campagne de terreur, dit Hermione. Les défenses de Gringotts étaient censées être impénétrables. Passer à travers fait paraître Voldemort encore plus inarrêtable.

— Quelqu'un a été blessé ? demanda Ginny.

Seamus parcourut la page.

— Seulement un Auror qui passait là. Il a été tué.

Harry jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette et regarda ses voisins de table.

— On ne peut _jamais _parler _d'autre chose _que de ce qu'il y a dans ce foutu journal tous les matins ?

Ses amis le regardèrent, effrayés par sa fureur soudaine.

— C'est Gringotts, Harry, dit Seamus. C'est un peu important.

— D'ailleurs ce n'était pas si grave, dit Ron.

— Très bien, dit Harry, jetant sa serviette en se levant. Je vous verrai en Défense.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant ses camarades perplexes le regarder partir, et se dirigea vers le lac, grommelant à lui-même.

— Fichu journal stupide !

C'était déjà pénible de devoir être témoin des attaques de Voldemort dans son sommeil sans avoir un résumé des moments forts au petit déjeuner ! Pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre cela ?

— Bonjour, Mr Potter, dit le Professeur Ryan gaiement alors qu'Harry approchait.

— J'imagine monsieur, répondit Harry sèchement.

Ryan leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien de plus. Le reste de la classe commença à arriver et ils étaient bientôt par groupe de deux pour le premier duel du jour. Lui et Malfoy devaient se battre contre Ron et Goyle dans un petit bosquet d'arbres et ils s'étaient séparés pour surprendre l'ennemi.

Harry était inhabituellement sur les nerfs et distrait alors qu'il se plaçait à couvert derrière un arbre. Il repéra Goyle marchant à grands pas dans sa direction et sortit pour lui faire face.

— _Stupefix_ ! cria Harry.

Mais Harry n'avait pas bien visé et Goyle plongea pour se couvrir, ce qui était probablement mieux car Harry avait mis tellement de force dans le sort qu'il fendit en morceaux un jeune arbuste sur son chemin. Harry et Goyle regardèrent tous les deux l'arbre mort, pétrifiés.

— _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d'Harry s'envola et il se retourna pour trouver Ron arborer un large sourire. Harry sentit une montée de pure colère, bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu dire si elle était dirigée contre Ron ou lui-même.

Malfoy arriva en trombe juste à cet instant.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi Potter ? dit-il avec colère. Tu ne sais pas viser ou tu veux juste attirer l'attention ? Et comment as-tu pu manquer Weasley empruntant le chemin ? Je l'ai vu de l'autre bout de la forêt ! Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas laissé Goyle se faufiler derrière toi aussi !

— La ferme, ok ! dit Harry, tournant sa colère vers Malfoy.

— Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Potter ! C'est toi qui es désespéré.

Harry fut soudainement furieux au-delà de la raison. Sans réfléchir, il se lança sur Malfoy. Il ne s'embêta pas avec une baguette, mais le plaqua au sol et lui donna un gros coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il recula son poing pour frapper à nouveau, mais Ron l'attrapa.

— Harry, non ! Ron poussa Harry de Malfoy. Arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Malfoy se remit sur ses pieds, frottant sa lèvre coupée.

— Tu es fou Potter ! dit-il.

— Peut-être, donc tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi, Malfoy ! l'avertit Harry. Reste loin de moi ou je jure que tu vas le regretter !

Harry se libéra de Ron et s'en alla. Il était à mi-chemin du château, quand il fit enfin une pause. Il resta debout, essayant de contrôler ses émotions intenses. Il était furieux et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Malfoy l'avait déjà insulté de bien pire que de désespéré par le passé et il avait été en réalité plutôt bon pour ignorer les moqueries du Serpentard cette année. Alors pourquoi avait-il disjoncté avec Malfoy aujourd'hui ?

_« Tu es fou Potter ! » _Les paroles de Malfoy résonnaient dans sa tête avec les siennes._ « Peut-être ». _Etait-ce vrai ? Devenait-il finalement fou ? Il avait été distrait et incapable de se concentrer par le passé et il savait ce que c'était de voir la colère prendre le dessus. Mais il y avait plus que cela. Il sentait une forme de désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant et cela l'effrayait.

— Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit Ron accourir jusqu'à lui.

— Harry ne laisse pas Malfoy t'atteindre, dit Ron, regardant Harry avec une inquiétude évidente. Il essaye juste de te mettre en colère. Tu le sais.

— Ouais, je _suis_ en colère, cassa Harry. Malfoy a raison. Goyle aurait pu me surprendre par derrière et je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

Il reprit sa marche déterminée en direction du château et Ron marcha à côté de lui.

— Tu vas arrêter d'être aussi dur envers toi-même ? dit Ron. Tu n'as presque pas dormi depuis des semaines. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois à bout. Tu es épuisé.

Harry regarda Ron.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire à ce sujet, dit-il.

— Ecoute, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'allonger un peu jusqu'au cours de McGonagall ? suggéra Ron. Voldemort ne va pas sortir pour assassiner des gens en plein jour. Tu pourras dormir un peu.

— On a entraînement de Quidditch à midi, dit Harry.

— Oublie l'entraînement ! dit Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin. Je dirais à Katie que tu es malade.

Harry prit un moment pour réfléchir et sa rage commença à s'estomper.

— Ok, dit-il finalement. Tu as peut-être raison.

Ils étaient au château désormais et Harry quitta Ron dans le hall d'entrée et monta dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses robes et se recroquevilla dans son lit. Peut-être que Ron avait raison. Peut-être que la seule chose dont il avait besoin était un peu de sommeil. Mais, malgré son épuisement, le sommeil ne vint pas. L'esprit d'Harry se remémora la scène de la Grande Salle à la place.

« _Gringotts attaquée !_ » disait le titre de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ce matin. Mais Ron avait raison. Comparé à tous les gens qui avaient été torturés et assassinés ces derniers mois, ce n'avait pas été si grave. Des centaines de milliers de Gallions paraissaient peu importants et l'attaque en elle-même n'avait pas été trop sanglante.

Pourtant, le rêve d'Harry de la nuit précédente continuait à se rejouer dans son esprit. La plupart des défenses de Gringotts étaient magiques et Voldemort les avaient supprimées d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Puis l'Auror s'était montré. Les Mangemorts sur place s'étaient écartés à la commande de Voldemort, laissant la bataille à leur Seigneur. L'Auror s'était bien battu, hurlant des sorts qu'Harry n'avait que lu dans des livres. Mais bien sûr, ce n'avait pas été suffisant. Cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'un jeu pour Voldemort. Harry se rappela du sentiment d'amusement qu'il avait ressenti en déviant sans aucun effort les sorts les plus puissants dans son rêve. Il avait joué avec l'Auror jusqu'à en avoir marre et, d'un seul geste de sa baguette, il l'avait terminé. Harry secoua la tête pour bannir le souvenir.

Les autres pouvaient craindre Voldemort, dont les pouvoirs étaient presque mythiques dans le Monde des Sorciers, mais Harry_ savait_ à quel point il était impossible de lui tenir tête. Il sentit son estomac se contracter alors qu'une vague de désespoir le submergea.

_Arrête-ça !_ se dit-il à lui-même. _Il faut que je dorme_.

Comme souvent lors des dernières semaines, Harry se tourna vers ses exercices mentaux pour vider son esprit. Si ses leçons avec Rogue n'accomplissaient rien d'autre, elles lui avaient au moins appris cela. Harry en était sincèrement reconnaissant. Il était sûr qu'il serait devenu fou maintenant, s'il n'avait pas la capacité de bloquer ses pires pensées. Harry se détendit et tomba dans le sommeil.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait bien reposé mais encore confortablement somnolant. Il laissa ses paupières se fermer à nouveau, savourant la chaleur agréable de son lit, alors que les rayons d'un soleil de fin d'après-midi passaient à travers la fenêtre. Harry se leva dans son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait bien de longues ombres s'étirant à travers le parc. Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque cinq heures. Harry était abasourdi. Il avait dormi cinq heures et avait raté ses cours de l'après-midi. Il se leva du lit et descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva Ron et Hermione jouant aux échecs.

— Ils ont annulé les cours cet après-midi, ou est-ce que tu m'as juste oublié ? demanda Harry à Ron.

— Ce n'était pas ma faute, dit Ron défensivement. C'était l'idée d'Hermione de te laisser dormir.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione mais elle lui rendit son regard accusateur calmement.

— En fait, j'ai menacé de lancer un sort à quiconque qui te réveillerait, dit Hermione. C'était le premier repos décent que tu as eu depuis une éternité et il était plus important pour toi de dormir que d'aller en cours. Tu n'aurais rien réussi de toute façon. J'ai dit aux Professeurs McGonagall et Chourave que tu étais malade et elles ont semblé comprendre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'Hermione considère quelque chose plus important qu'aller en cours était étonnant et il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il n'aurait été bon à rien en cours.

— Merci, dit Harry. Je suppose que j'avais besoin de repos. Je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

En fait, maintenant que l'étourdissement causé par sa longue sieste s'effaçait, Harry réalisa qu'il était plus alerte que depuis un moment et plus détenu et sous contrôle que plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait également faim, ayant sauté le déjeuner. Heureusement, il était l'heure de dîner. Harry mangea de bon cœur au lieu d'effleurer sa nourriture comme il le faisait depuis des semaines et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue.

— Bonjour Professeur, Harry salua Rogue.

— Bonsoir, Mr Potter, répondit Rogue en se levant et en fixant Harry de son regard pénétrant habituel.

Harry croisa le regard de son professeur sans hésitation. Aucun d'eux ne s'embêta à sortir sa baguette. Etre bien reposé et bien nourri semblait aider Harry à concentrer ses pensées mieux qu'à l'habitude. Il ignora la présence de Rogue dans son esprit et se concentra à bannir ses souvenirs.

_Harry était accroché au toit du numéro 4 Privet Drive avec Voldemort qui le regardait d'au-dessus. _Harry repoussa Rogue mentalement et le souvenir disparut instantanément_. Il était dans une pièce faiblement éclairée avec un serpent lové à côté de lui. Disparu. Harry était dans un cimetière, entouré par des Mangemorts et Voldemort se moquait de lui. _Disparu._ Tom Jedusor était penché sur lui alors que le poison du Basilic traversait son corps. _Disparu.

Les souvenirs se terminèrent et Harry regarda Rogue avec surprise. Son professeur n'interrompait jamais cet exercice, mais Rogue le regardait les sourcils froncés.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Professeur ? demanda Harry.

— Vos souvenirs incluent tous le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

— J'ai fait un autre rêve la nuit dernière, dit Harry.

— Vous avez rêvé de choses pires que l'attaque à Gringotts, dit Rogue avec impatience. Pourquoi cela vous a-t-il autant affecté ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas, dit Harry, ne croisant pas vraiment le regard de Rogue.

— Vous êtes un menteur abyssal, Potter, dit Rogue facilement. Vous le savez ?

Harry roula les yeux et regarda Rogue à nouveau.

— Ce n'est pas très utile d'apprendre l'Occlumancie quand toutes vos émotions sont gravées sur votre visage, continua le Maître des Potions. Dites-moi.

La dernière commande avait été donnée dans un ton qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien et qui ne tolérait aucune désobéissance. Harry soupira avec agacement. Il ne voulait pas penser à sa vision de la veille. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé cet après-midi, il l'avait sorti de son esprit, mais maintenant le souvenir revint vivement.

— Ce n'est rien, dit Harry avec dédain, essayant d'ignorer la terreur qui commençait à s'emparer de lui une nouvelle fois. C'est juste que la plupart du temps elles ne se battent pas. Ses victimes, je veux dire. La plupart meurt sans même essayer de se défendre, mais l'Auror la nuit dernière, il s'est battu. Et il était doué. Mais cela n'a fait aucune différence. Tous ses sorts étaient deviés d'un seul geste. Rien de tous ce qu'il a essayé n'a eu le moindre effet.

— Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était facile à battre, quelqu'un l'aurait fait il y a longtemps, dit Rogue. Vous vous en rendez certainement compte.

— Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! cassa Harry.

Il avait des crampes à l'estomac et regrettait d'avoir autant mangé au dîner.

Rogue pressa ses lèvres avec colère et sa voix était dure quand il parla à nouveau.

— Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ?

— Rien ! cria-t-il, sentant le désespoir familier monter en lui avec la colère qui semblait l'avoir accompagné.

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent et Harry sentit le contact de l'esprit de son professeur une nouvelle fois, il détourna le regard.

— Arrêtez ! dit Harry furieusement, regardant Rogue à nouveau. Restez en dehors de ma tête !

— Alors arrêtez de me mentir !

— Je ne mens pas !

— Vous cachez quelque chose !

Harry hésita et vit une lueur de triomphe briller dans les yeux de Rogue. Il savait qu'il venait d'être piégé et se sentit de plus en plus outré.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait si mes souvenirs sont tous sur lui ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Pourquoi vous vous en souciez ?

— Parce que c'est mon boulot, Potter, cassa Rogue. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer quand votre esprit est braqué sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant dites-moi pourquoi c'était aussi significatif pour vous.

— Non, dit Harry avec défiance.

— Je vous demande pardon, dit Rogue d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

— J'ai dit non, dit Harry, égalant le ton de Rogue.

Rogue le fusilla du regard et il contourna le bureau pour être face à Harry.

— Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! siffla Harry.

— Potter, reprenez-vous, dit Rogue avec colère.

Il fit un nouveau pas en direction d'Harry, mais Harry recula. Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent avec surprise puis rétrécirent pour dessiner un regard calculateur sur son visage.

— Potter qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

Rogue observait Harry de près désormais.

Harry ne connaissait pas la réponse. Son cœur battait vite et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi paniqué. Il déglutit et essaya de se calmer. Rogue fit un pas hésitant vers lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry file comme un animal peureux s'il bougeait trop vite. En vérité, Harry avait envie de courir, mais il resta en place quand son professeur fit un nouveau pas lent vers lui. Rogue se trouvait maintenant entre Harry et la porte. Il croisa ses bras et fronça les sourcils.

— De quoi avez-vous peur ?

— Je n'ai pas peur, dit Harry défensivement.

— Ah bon ? ricana Rogue.

Harry détourna le regard une nouvelle fois. Il avait toutes ses défenses mentales en place, mais même ainsi il savait que Rogue était beaucoup trop proche pour ne pas voir la peur sombre qui traînait dans son esprit. Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il avait peur de quelqu'un. Pas à Rogue et certainement pas à lui-même.

— _Regardez-moi_, ordonna Rogue.

Harry sentit sa colère monter et la laissa s'emparer de lui, permettant à la fureur de bannir toute autre émotion dans son esprit. Il leva les yeux et regarda Rogue.

— Non ! Je ne vous veux plus dans mon esprit ! Je veux de l'intimité ! J'en ai marre que vous fouiniez dans mes pensées comme si vous aviez le droit d'être là ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit !

Harry sentit la présence de l'esprit de Rogue, il se prépara à combattre l'invasion, mais la présence s'arrêta, comme peu disposée à le confronter, et disparut. L'expression de Rogue ne changea pas et son regard perçant continua de traverser Harry qui eut l'impression soudaine et affreuse que Rogue pouvait lire ses pensées sans même utiliser la Legilimancie.

— Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me laissez pas faire, dit Rogue d'un ton régulier. Soit vous me faites confiance, soit vous ne le faites pas.

— Je ne le fais pas ! gronda Harry, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'écarter Rogue et de l'empêcher de le regarder aussi intensément.

Cela fonctionna. Même s'il ne bougea pas, Rogue semblait se retirer sur lui-même et quand il parla c'était avec ses manières habituellement froides et distantes.

— Dans ce cas, vous avez appris tout ce que je peux vous apprendre. Je suis sûr que vos soirées seront passées plus utilement ailleurs. Les miennes le seront certainement.

— Vous arrêtez mes leçons ? demanda Harry, pris au dépourvu.

— Je ne peux pas les continuer si vous ne me faites pas confiance. Vous n'avez clairement pas suffisamment foi en mes intentions pour le faire et je n'ai ni le temps, ni la volonté de faire mes preuves devant vous.

— Si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous être vous même dérangé pour les commencer en premier lieu ? cassa Harry avec frustration.

Rogue devint plus tendu et son expression devint illisible.

— De ce que je me souviens, vous me l'aviez demandé.

Rogue parla calmement, sans aucune émotion, mais Harry détourna le regard, se trouvant soudainement dans l'impossibilité de regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

— C'est votre choix, Potter, continua Rogue du même ton calme et contrôlé. Restez ou partez, mais ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferai pas, dit Harry, sa propre voix méticuleusement contrôlée.

Il passa à côté de Rogue et quitta le bureau sans regarder en arrière.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Balai volant

**Chapitre 8 : Balai volant**

Harry marcha lentement sur le chemin du retour vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Sa colère l'avait quitté et il ne lui restait plus qu'un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui nouait l'estomac. Ses amis, Dumbledore, même Rogue étaient tous d'accord pour dire que ses leçons d'Occlumancie et de Legilimancie étaient importantes, même indispensables, et il venait de tout arrêter. Hermione allait piquer une crise quand elle le découvrirait.

Pire, il n'avait pas seulement fui Rogue, il l'avait également insulté. _Pourquoi fallait-il que je dise que je ne lui faisais pas confiance ? _C'était vrai, bien sûr – même après tout ce temps, Harry ne faisait toujours pas vraiment confiance à Rogue, sûrement pas au point de partager ses pensées et sentiments les plus intimes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait le lui faire savoir. Ce n'était pas la plus intelligente chose à faire, mais il avait laissé sa colère et sa frustration prendre le dessus, comme il semblait l'avoir fait toute la journée.

_Contrôlez vos émotions, Potter._ Harry pensa au nombre incalculable de fois où Rogue lui avait dit cela et soupira. Il n'avait clairement fait aucun progrès de ce côté. Il n'était tout de même pas sûr de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu se détériorer aussi vite entre lui et Rogue. Avec le recul, Harry devait admettre que son professeur n'avait pas agi déraisonnablement. C'était lui qui avait réagi de manière exagérée.

Il se sentit de nouveau coupable, mais écarta ce sentiment tout comme sa certitude d'avoir été injuste envers Rogue. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Rogue n'était jamais juste et ses leçons ne lui manqueraient sûrement pas, étant donné tout le temps et tous les efforts qu'il y avait consacrés. Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette manière de voir les choses ne semblaient pas l'aider du tout.

Quand Harry arriva à la Tour de Gryffondor, il ne s'arrêta pour parler avec personne et se dirigea directement vers son lit. Cela lui prit un long moment pour réussir à s'endormir. Quand il réussit, il n'eut aucune vision. Il rêva à la place.

_Des Détraqueurs le poursuivaient dans une forêt noire et impénétrable. Quel que soit l'endroit par où il fuyait, ils étaient à l'affût pour se nourrir de ses émotions, le laissant avec rien de plus que son désespoir. Il fut finalement coincé dans un coin, avec nulle part où s'enfuir. Il leva sa main pour lancer un Patronus, mais seulement une fine mèche de vapeur argentée apparut. Il chercha désespérément un souvenir heureux pour donner vie à son Patronus, mais il n'en trouvait aucun. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que du désespoir et soudainement, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste que son malheur se termine. Il baissa sa baguette alors que le Détraqueur le plus proche tentait de l'attraper avec des mains en décomposition._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt sombre de son rêve. Harry soupira misérablement et essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait sauvagement. Il était complètement éveillé et ne voulait pas rester allongé dans son lit à s'attarder sur son rêve, mais il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever et aller au petit déjeuner. Le ciel derrière sa fenêtre ne commençait qu'à peine à évoquer l'aurore et les autres garçons de son dortoir étaient encore profondément endormis.

Lorsqu'Harry regarda les étoiles à l'extérieur, une ombre passa sur le ciel obscur, puis une autre. Des chouettes, revenant probablement de la chasse, réalisa Harry et cela lui donna soudainement une idée. C'était fou, mais plus il y pensait, plus cela devenait tentant. Il se glissa hors du lit et s'habilla en silence pour ne pas déranger ses camarades endormis, enfilant sa lourde cape de voyage au-dessus de ses robes. Il sortit ensuite sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise, ainsi que son balai et partit.

Ce matin de Février, avant le lever du soleil, il faisait un froid mordant mais ce n'était pas aussi froid que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. La lune se réfléchissait assez bien sur la neige et Harry pouvait bien voir. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la cala sous les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Puis il monta sur son balai et décolla d'un coup de pied. La bouffée de joie fut immédiate et Harry sourit en montant en flèche très haut au-dessus du terrain.

Il n'avait volé sur un balai de nuit qu'une seule fois auparavant, la nuit où des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient venus pour l'emmener de Privet Drive à Square Grimmaurd environ un an plus tôt. Cela avait été palpitant, avec une pointe de danger, mais ce qu'il faisait en ce moment était mieux. Voler au-dessus d'un terrain familier, avec la sombre silhouette du château se tenant en silence en arrière-plan était amusant et cela chassait le spectre de son rêve.

Harry vola jusqu'à ce que les étoiles commencent à s'évanouir et qu'il eut peur d'être vu. Il savait que s'il se faisait surprendre à cette heure, il aurait sûrement une retenue. Il atterrit donc à contrecœur, s'enroula dans sa cape d'invisibilité à nouveau et retourna dans sa chambre. Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient encore au lit. Ron regarda Harry avec un air somnolant lorsqu'il entra.

— Où étais-tu ?

— Je suis allé voler, répondit Harry.

— Voler ? Ron s'assit dans son lit. C'est gelé dehors.

— Ce n'était pas trop froid et j'avais besoin de sortir.

Ron secoua la tête d'une manière qui rappela Mrs Weasley à Harry, mais ne dit rien. Les autres garçons commencèrent à s'agiter et une fois habillés, ils descendirent au petit déjeuner. Harry mangea de bon cœur, son vol de nuit lui ayant apparemment ouvert l'appétit, puis il se dirigea vers le cours de Potions avec Hermione. Harry appréhendait de revoir son professeur, mais heureusement, Rogue l'ignora complètement. Harry fit de son mieux pour bannir leur dispute de ses pensées et se concentra sur son travail. Mais le soir suivant, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait pas dit à ses amis qu'il avait arrêté ses leçons avec Rogue. Mais lorsque le dîner se termina, Harry réalisa qu'il serait bientôt forcé à donner une explication pour l'absence de son voyage habituel aux donjons. Il retournait dans sa tête les différents choix possibles quand Hermione le coupa dans sa concentration.

— Harry tu ne vas pas être en retard ?

Harry regarda l'un à près l'autre leurs visages expectants.

— Euh, ouais, tu as raison. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Harry se leva et quitta la salle, se sentant mal de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à ses amis. Mais il se rassura rationnellement en pensant que la Grande Salle n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour annoncer une telle nouvelle. En attendant, il décida de saisir l'opportunité pour aller faire un tour. Presque tout le monde était soit encore en train de dîner, soit installé dans sa salle commune pour la nuit, les couloirs étaient donc plutôt déserts. Cela allait très bien à Harry. Il monta des escaliers et descendit des couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées et ne payant pas particulièrement attention à là où il allait. Soudainement, l'escalier sur lequel il était pivota, et Harry se retrouva face à une porte familière. C'était l'entrée au couloir du troisième étage où Touffu avait été gardé lors de la première année d'Harry. Harry ouvrit la porte et entra.

Une fine couche de poussière répandue partout indiquait que cette section du château était toujours déserte. Le seul signe de vie était les faibles traces de minuscules empreintes de pattes sur le sol. Harry savait qu'elles avaient dû être faites pas Miss Teigne et il regarda prudemment autour de lui, mais la chatte de Rusard n'était pas en vue. En plus, ce couloir n'était plus vraiment hors limite et le couvre-feu n'avait pas encore commencé, Harry n'enfreignait donc aucune règle en étant là.

Harry se détendit. _« Lumos ». _Il se laissa guidé par la lumière dans l'obscurité du couloir et marcha lentement, regardant dans chaque pièce devant laquelle il passait. Au bout du couloir, il arriva dans une chambre circulaire. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut la lune par la fenêtre. Elle venait d'apparaître et avait la forme d'un tout petit éclat blanc juste avant la nouvelle lune, mais elle paraissait énorme dans le ciel du soir, comme un pâle cimeterre suspendu au-dessus du monde. Harry s'approcha. La fenêtre était sale et Harry utilisa la manche de sa robe pour la nettoyer et ainsi avoir une meilleure vue. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda les ombres profondes à l'extérieur sur le sol en dessous de lui.

C'était entièrement calme et Harry réalisa qu'il avait rarement la chance d'être complètement seul. Il était toujours conscient des gens autour de lui et du besoin de garder ses pensées et émotions pour lui-même. Même dans son propre lit il ne pouvait s'en soustraire, par peur de déranger ses camarades. Mais ici il n'y avait personne pour le voir ou l'entendre.

Harry resta où il était jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute dans le ciel et que les étoiles soient toutes sorties. Puis il se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor où il trouva ses amis, certains en train d'étudier et d'autres de jouer aux échecs. Ils l'accueillirent quand il entra.

— Salut Harry, dit Ron. Tu as l'air fatigué. Dure nuit avec Rogue?

Harry n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

— Ouais.

Il ignora la sensation de culpabilité qu'il ressentit pour avoir menti une nouvelle fois à ses amis. Il n'avait pas exactement passé une soirée agréable, mais elle avait été privée et il ne voulait pas en discuter. Il alla au lit, s'endormit presque immédiatement et n'eut une nouvelle fois aucune vision, mais des rêves à la place.

_Il était dans le couloir du troisième étage qui devint le couloir du Département des Mystères. Sirius sortit de l'ombre, exactement comme il était la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, sauf que son expression était triste et déçue._

— _Tu nous as laissés tomber, dit-il._

— _Je suis désolé, Sirius, je ne voulais pas, je voulais juste aider._

_Bellatrix Lestrange apparut derrière Sirius. Harry essaya de crier pour l'avertir, mais il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger._

— Endoloris_, cria Bellatrix, puis elle rit cruellement alors que Sirius tomba sur le sol, agonisant._

_Sirius se __transforma en Rogue __qui regardait Harry avec accusation._

— _Vous êtes un danger pour nous tous, dit-il._

_Puis un éclair de lumière verte le frappa et il tomba aux pieds d'Harry, mort. Harry courut, paniqué, le long du couloir interminable avec le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange résonnant entre les murs._

Harry se leva le matin suivant, se sentant vaguement dérangé, mais ne se rappelant rien de la nuit.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent remplies d'activités. Les professeurs leur donnaient des quantités énormes de devoirs, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione et Ron, Harry n'aurait jamais été capable de suivre. Ses visions étaient plus fréquentes que jamais et il arrivait à peine à se concentrer en cours à cause du manque de sommeil. La plupart des nuits, il restait allongé à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision en arrêtant ses leçons avec Rogue ou si ses visions auraient été plus faciles à contrôler s'il avait continué. Mais il apaisait sa conscience en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'étudier avec Rogue et faire ses devoirs à la fois.

Cependant, Harry n'avait toujours pas dit à ses amis qu'il avait arrêté ses leçons. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit, mais il ne pouvait plus prétendre que c'était simplement par inadvertance ou parce qu'il n'avait juste pas trouvé la bonne opportunité. Il savait qu'il leur mentait et sa culpabilité le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il partait pour aller s'asseoir seul dans le troisième étage désert. Mais cela était presque devenu un rituel pour lui, qu'Harry attendait à chaque fois avec avidité. Il se surprit à se dépêcher au dîner, ces nuits où il était censé étudier avec Rogue, pressé de pouvoir s'échapper dans la solitude de sa retraite privée. Il avait besoin de ce temps seul pour calmer ses émotions et passait la plus grande partie de ses soirées à pratiquer les exercices mentaux et les techniques de méditation qu'il avait apprises avec Rogue.

La seule touche joyeuse dans la vie d'Harry était de pouvoir voler. Il n'y avait que quand il volait qu'il était capable d'échapper au fléau oppressif de ses souvenirs. Quand il volait, il se sentait libre et vivant. Par conséquent, Harry savourait les entraînements de Quidditch et avait pris l'habitude de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch à chaque opportunité. A chaque fois que le terrain n'était pas réservé et qu'il n'avait pas cours, on pouvait souvent trouver Harry à foncer au-dessus et en dessous des gradins et à faire des virages en épingle autour des anneaux de buts. La plupart des matins, il avait pris l'habitude de se lever avant l'aurore et de se faufiler jusqu'au terrain avant le petit déjeuner. Il avait découvert que c'était la seule manière de vider son esprit après une nuit particulièrement mauvaise.

C'était pour cela qu'il traînait dans les couloirs, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, très tôt, un dimanche matin avec son balai fermement tenu à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta devant l'escalier principal et surveilla le hall d'entrée. C'était désert. Ni Peeves ni Miss Teigne ne semblait être dans les parages. Harry commença à descendre les escaliers rapidement et silencieusement, et était presque en bas quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Harry se figea et regarda avec surprise la grande porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette habillée tout en noir se glisser silencieusement dans le hall.

C'était Rogue.

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers les donjons, se déplaçant rapidement et sans bruit. Le seul bruit était le murmure des lourdes robes noires qu'il portait sous sa cape de voyage. Mais à mi-chemin du hall, Rogue hésita et regarda vers l'escalier où Harry se trouvait. Instantanément, Harry détourna le regard et mis en place toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait apprises pour fermer son esprit. Il n'osait pas respirer. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était sûr que Rogue avait senti sa présence.

Rogue resta immobile, les sourcils froncés, incertain un moment de plus, puis continua à traverser le hall et passa la porte qui menait aux donjons en dessous.

Enfin, Harry laissa échappa une respiration lente et se retourna pour rebrousser chemin et retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il avait perdu toute envie de voler ce matin. Une pensée seule était sur le dessus de son esprit. Les robes que Rogue portait n'étaient pas ses robes habituelles, mais Harry les avait tout de même reconnues. Il les avait vues dans son sommeil seulement une demi-heure plus tôt. C'était les robes portées par chacun des Mangemorts de Voldemort.

* * *

— Il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione quand ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner plus tard ce matin-là.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione en voyant le regard lugubre d'Harry.

— Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et j'allais descendre au terrain de Quidditch, dit Harry à voix basse. Je suis arrivé jusqu'à l'entrée quand devinez qui est entré ?

— Qui ? demanda Hermione.

— Rogue.

— Rogue est toujours debout à traîner à toute heure, dit Ron.

— Non, pas habillé comme un Mangemort, je ne crois pas.

— Quoi ? dit Ron s'arrêtant brutalement de marcher, les élèves derrière lui manquant de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

Hermione le prit par le bras et le tira hors du flot d'élèves et Harry suivit.

— Il était habillé en Mangemort ? demanda Ron. Tu en es sûr ?

— Complètement, répondit Harry. J'ai assez vu ces robes dans mes rêves.

— Il a dû être convoqué par Voldemort, dit Hermione, pensive. Je me demande pourquoi. Peut-être que Voldemort avait besoin d'une potion ou de quelque chose du genre. Quoi ?

Cela était destiné aux expressions horrifiées qu'Harry et Ron arboraient tous les deux.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi calme à ce sujet ? demanda Ron.

— Au sujet de quoi ?

— Rogue !

— Oh Ron, honnêtement ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'il travaille pour Voldemort ?

— Tu as dit toi-même qu'il avait dû le convoquer.

— Visiblement ! cassa Hermione avec exaspération. Voldemort pense que Rogue lui est loyal, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est.

— Alors pourquoi se glisse-t-il hors du château au beau milieu de la nuit ? demanda Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire, faire tout le tour du château en plein jour, habillé comme un Mangemort ?

— Ron pourrait avoir raison, Hermione, interrompit Harry.

— Tu vois, dit Ron ayant l'air réconforté par l'intervention d'Harry, mais Hermione ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Elle regardait Harry avec incrédulité.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, dit-elle lentement.

— On ne peut pas être certain des loyautés de Rogue et je ne vais pas lui faire aveuglément confiance.

— Non, tu préfères _te méfier de lui_ aveuglément, dit Hermione avec colère. Combien de fois t'a-t-il sauvé la vie ? Il nous a sauvé la vie à tous ! Il passe plein de temps à essayer de t'enseigner à contrôler tes visions. Comment peux-tu toujours ne pas lui faire confiance ?

— Tout ce temps que j'ai passé avec lui ne m'a pas aidé !

Hermione pressa ses lèvres en une ligne mince.

— Très bien dans ce cas, dit-elle. Va dire à Dumbledore ce que tu as vu.

Harry hésita.

— Si Rogue est un Mangemort, Dumbledore doit en être informé, dit Hermione comme si elle lui expliquait un devoir qu'il n'avait pas compris. S'il n'en est pas un, _tu_ dois en être informé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, on doit connaître la vérité. Si tu ne le dis pas à Dumbledore, je le ferais.

— Très bien, dit Harry. J'irais le voir après le petit déjeuner.

Harry se retourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers avec Ron et Hermione juste derrière lui. Ils continuèrent tous les trois en silence jusqu'en bas. Dans la Grande Salle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder Rogue manger. Il avait l'air fatigué mais autrement imperturbé par les événements de la nuit. Hermione était encore en colère et ne voulait même pas regarder en direction d'Harry. Ron essaya vaillamment de lancer ses amis dans une conversation sur le Quidditch, mais après quelque réponses laconiques et un regard particulièrement dur d'Hermione, il abandonna. Harry mangea rapidement et marcha jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

— Harry Potter pour voir le Directeur, annonça-t-il à la gargouille.

Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement puis elle s'écarta pour révéler l'escalier en spirale derrière elle. Harry suivit l'escalier jusqu'en haut et trouva Dumbledore à son bureau.

— Ah, Harry. A quoi dois-je le plaisir de ta visite ?

— Je dois vous parler du Professeur Rogue.

— Certainement, Harry. Assieds-toi. Dumbledore lui présenta la chaise en face de son bureau et attendit qu'Harry s'y installe. Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin de discuter avec moi ?

— Je l'ai vu entrer ce matin de bonne heure et je suis sûr qu'il est allé voir Voldemort.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent avec une légère surprise.

— Tu devais être levé vraiment très tôt en effet pour avoir vu cela, dit-il.

— _Vous saviez ?_ demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

— Naturellement, dit Dumbledore. Il est rare que Voldemort convoque le Professeur Rogue, mais ça arrive. Il m'en informe, bien sûr.

— Vous a-t-il informé que deux personnes ont été assassinées ? demanda Harry, espérant obtenir une réponse du Directeur au-delà d'un calme indifférent.

Mais Dumbledore était toujours impassible.

— Oui, dit-il. Le Professeur Rogue et moi avons déjà discuté du sujet de long en large. Je suis sûr que tu comprends Harry, que je ne peux pas en partager les détails avec toi.

— Non, monsieur. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à les connaître.

— Non ? Dans ce cas, tu souhaiterais peut-être savoir pourquoi le Professeur Rogue resterait à ne rien faire et laisserait un tel crime se produire ?

La voix de Dumbledore s'était durcie d'une manière presque imperceptible et Harry détourna son regard de ses yeux bleus perçants.

— Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse, Harry ? Un quelconque essai d'intervenir aurait uniquement résulté en sa propre mort. Tu dois sûrement savoir cela.

— J'imagine.

— Et pourtant, cela ne te satisfait pas, remarqua Dumbledore. Tu te méfies vraiment de lui à ce point ?

Harry bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

— J'ai arrêté mes leçons avec le professer Rogue.

— Je sais, dit Dumbledore. Il me l'a dit.

— N'allez-vous pas me dire que c'est une erreur ?

— Je n'ai aucune manière de savoir si c'en était une ou pas. Tu es le seul à le savoir.

— Mais vous avez dit qu'il était important pour moi de contrôler mes visions.

— C'est de la plus grande importance, oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose à considérer. Tu n'apprends pas que des méthodes rudimentaires pour bloquer ton esprit. Tu as appris des techniques très avancées, particulièrement en Occlumancie. Je suis sûr que tu t'en rends désormais compte : il n'y pas de relation plus intime que celle entre un élève et un professeur de ces disciplines mentales. S'il n'y a pas une confiance mutuelle, il est alors plus probable que ces leçons fassent plus de mal que de bien.

— Vous pensez donc que j'ai eu raison d'arrêter ?

— Je n'ai pas dit cela, dit Dumbledore en donnant à Harry un regard intense. Si tu ne peux pas trouver dans ton cœur une raison pour faire confiance au Professeur Rogue, je dois alors te demander comment se fait-il que tu me fasses confiance, puisqu'il agit en mon nom.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être certain, particulièrement lorsqu'il est avec Voldemort ?

— Je connais Severus Rogue. Je reconnais que ce n'est sûrement pas la réponse que tu souhaites entendre Harry, mais c'est la seule que je suis prêt à donner. Je lui confierais ma propre vie, Harry. Plus que cela, je lui confierais même la tienne. Quoi qu'il puisse ressentir envers toi Harry, le Professeur Rogue ne te fera jamais de mal, et ne te laissera jamais être mis en danger, s'il était en son pouvoir de l'en empêcher.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il ressentit un besoin urgent d'être ailleurs qu'ici, scruté de près par le Directeur, et il se leva.

— Merci de m'avoir reçu, Professeur.

— Merci d'être venu me voir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu portes un fardeau plus grand que celui que tu as déjà. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Harry quitta le bureau de Dumbledore en se sentait très mal à l'aise. Hermione avait raison, bien sûr. Comme d'habitude, ses suspicions au sujet de Rogue étaient infondées, et en plus de tout cela, la gentille réprimande qu'il avait reçue de la part de Dumbledore avait causé à Harry un sentiment terrible. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour qu'il ait confiance en Rogue.

Pas qu'Harry puisse penser à quoique ce soit qu'il aurait fait pour justifier sa méfiance, il réalisa. Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit profondément. Non, pas une seule chose ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il y avait plein de fois où ils avaient tous pensé que Rogue agissait de manière suspicieuse, des fois où toutes les circonstances lui attribuaient une part de méchanceté. Mais cela s'était toujours avéré faux.

_Est-ce que je me méfie de lui parce que je ne l'aime pas ? N'ai-je pas assez de vrais ennemis à m'inquiéter ?_ Il secoua la tête, dégoûté de lui-même.

Au moins, Hermione eut la décence de ne pas lui dire « Je te l'avais dit » quand il retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor.

— Aller voir Dumbledore était la chose la plus sensée à faire, Harry, dit-elle. On ne perd jamais rien à être trop prudent.

Ron n'était pas facilement convaincu néanmoins. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Rogue, uniquement par principe, et refusait de changer d'avis même face aux arguments les plus logiques d'Hermione. Harry laissa ses deux amis débattre des loyautés de Rogue, attrapa son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch avec l'intention de se rattraper pour son vol raté du matin. C'était un jour parfait pour voler, froid et dégagé avec quasiment aucun vent.

— Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny courir vers lui dans la neige recouvrant la pelouse, son balai à la main.

— Tu veux bien un peu de compagnie ? Il faudrait moi aussi que je m'entraine.

— Ce serait cool !

L'heure qui suivit fut géniale. Harry découvrit que voler avec Ginny était encore plus amusant que de voler seul, alors qu'il s'accrochait à son balai, plongeant vers le sol un moment, puis remontant vers de nouvelles hauteurs l'instant suivant. Le mieux était que Ginny semblait savoir comment le faire rire. Quand il était avec elle, il pouvait presque croire que tout irait bien, que Voldemort serait battu et qu'ils auraient tous des futurs qui valent la peine d'être rêvés.

* * *

Il était presque midi quand ils retournèrent au château. La Grande Salle était très animée, tout le monde se dépêchant de manger : c'était « un week-end Pré-au-Lard » et tous les élèves étaient pressés d'aller en ville. Harry Ginny rejoignirent Hermione et Ron à la table de Gryffondor.

— Il était temps que vous veniez vous deux, dit Ron. On s'apprêtait à partir sans vous.

— Ron ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ginny. Honeydukes ne va pas être dévalisé avant que tu n'y arrives.

— Peut-être pas, mais je veux avoir le temps d'aller voir Zonko et les derniers produits de Quidditch de Flying High's. Et toi Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Euh, je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry.

— Tu viens tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, admit Harry.

— Oh Harry, il faut que tu viennes ! dit Ginny. Cela fait des semaines qui tu es enfouit dans tes études.

Harry grimaça. Ginny avait raison. Il avait été trop déprimé pour se soucier de faire quelque chose avec ses amis, et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de ce temps-là pour étudier, mais il avait besoin d'une pause.

— Ok, ouais, concéda Harry. Je viendrai.

Ginny lui lança un large sourire et Harry sentit sa bonne humeur augmenter. Ce serait bien d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard et oublier ses soucis pour un moment.

Ils croisèrent Luna Lovegood et Neville dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent tous les six vers Pré-au-Lard, en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient prévu d'acheter à Zonko et Honeydukes. En marchant, Harry se rendit compte que c'était une sortie bien plus plaisante que la dernière qu'ils avaient faite ensemble. Il sentit son estomac se serrer en se rappelant ce souvenir et regarda ses compagnons, pour voir si l'un d'eux pensait à la même chose. Mais ils riaient et discutaient tous gaiement, comme s'ils ne souciaient de rien au monde. Harry écarta donc ses propres pensées déprimantes. Quand ils arrivèrent en ville, Neville sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et commença à le passer en revue.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est Neville ? demanda Harry. Une liste de course ?

— Oui. Mon Mimbulus mimbletonia ne se sent pas très bien et j'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients pour un tonic.

— Neville c'est une plante, fit remarquer Ron.

— Je le sais, dit Neville un peu défensivement. Mais les plantes ressentent également des choses tu sais. Luna a une recette pour un tonic qui devrait le revigorer.

— On va aussi chercher de la musique à lui jouer, dit Luna. Les plantes adorent la musique, tu sais.

— Si tout fonctionne bien, j'écrirai un essai dessus au Professeur Chourave, ajouta Neville.

— J'espère que ça marchera alors, dit Hermione jovialement.

— Merci, dit Neville. On se voit plus tard.

Lui et Luna disparurent dans une rue parallèle et Hermione soupira profondément.

— Ça pourrait fonctionner, lui dit Ginny, n'ayant pas l'air particulièrement confiante.

— Je pense que Neville a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Luna, dit Ron.

Harry renifla, puis sourit.

— Venez, allons-y.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à Honeydukes où ils prirent autant de stocks de bonbons qu'ils pouvaient en porter, puis continuèrent jusqu'à Zonko. Harry ne fit que parcourir les étales : Fred et George avaient une bien meilleure sélection de produits, comme Ron le fit remarquer avec autorité. Plus que cela, Harry se trouvait avoir également perdu son goût pour les farces et les mauvais tours.

Ils parcoururent la rue, suçant des plumes au sucre et allèrent à Scribenpenne, Magasin de Plumes.

— Ron, on peut s'arrêter ici un moment ? Il y a des trucs que je dois prendre, demanda Hermione.

— Bien sûr, moi aussi il me faut quelques trucs, approuva Ron.

— On vous retrouve aux Trois Balais, dans ce cas, dit Ginny.

— En fait, dit Harry, j'aurais bien besoin de nouvelles – aïe !

— Oh, désolée Harry ! s'exclama Ginny. C'était ton pied ? Allez, viens prendre une Bierraubeurre.

Elle prit le bras d'Harry et le serra comme un étau.

— Euh, ok, approuva Harry.

— On vous retrouve plus tard tous les deux alors, dit Hermione joyeusement alors qu'elle et Ron se dépêchaient de partir.

Harry les regarda partir puis se retourna vers Ginny.

— Tu n'étais pas obligée de me marcher sur le pied ! dit-il.

— C'est le week-end de la Saint-Valentin, Harry. Hermione et Ron veulent un peu de temps seuls.

— Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas juste me le dire ?

— Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Alors va-t-on vraiment aux Trois Balais où est-ce que c'était un message codée destiné uniquement à Hermione ?

Ginny sourit.

— On y va. Viens.

Ils continuèrent à remonter la rue en discutant de leur match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle qui approchait et étaient presque arrivés aux Trois Balais quand Harry repéra Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle traîner dans une allée. Crabbe parlait rapidement et intensément pendant que Malfoy acquiesçait en retour.

— Ça c'est bizarre, dit Harry à Ginny, alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour regarder les Serpentards.

Crabbe ne parlait presque jamais, à part pour approuver les ordres de Malfoy. Que Crabbe soit capable de tenir une conversation était une découverte choquante, que Malfoy semble s'en remettre à lui était incroyable.

Juste à cet instant, Goyle, visiblement supposé monter la garde, repéra Harry et Ginny et dit quelque chose par-dessus son épaule à ses compagnons.

Malfoy et Crabbe se turent d'un coup.

— Eh bien, Potter et Weasley, ricana Malfoy. Où est le reste de tes pathétiques amoureux de Moldus ?

Harry et Ginny rougirent tous les deux avec colère et Ginny s'approcha pour confronter Malfoy.

— Tu es un vrai ver de terre, dit Ginny avec dégoût. Un jour, quelqu'un va réussir à te fermer ta grande bouche.

Les yeux de Malfoy flashèrent dangereusement et il sortit sa baguette.

— Tu veux essayer ? dit-il.

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et fut instantanément aux côtés de Ginny. Ginny et Goyle sortirent tous les deux leurs baguettes également et Harry se dit qu'un deux contre trois contre Malfoy et ses copains ne serait pas trop dur. Lui et Ginny avaient déjà affronté pire. Mais avant que quiconque puisse faire un geste, Crabbe se pencha vers Malfoy et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Il regarda Harry, mais ce n'était pas son regard de brute habituel. Son expression avait une réelle malice et elle lui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Vous savez quoi, dit Malfoy, on vous laisse partir pour cette fois. J'ai des meilleures choses à faire que de te lancer des sorts tout de suite, alors bouge.

Ils se regardèrent tous un instant de plus puis Harry parla à nouveau.

— Viens, Ginny, allons-y.

Ginny hocha la tête. Ils reculèrent pour sortir de l'allée et continuèrent rapidement sur la rue principale, mais Harry ne pouvait pas effacer le sentiment qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de très anormal au sujet de leur rencontre.

* * *

Les Trois Balais étaient remplis d'élèves profitant de leur après-midi loin de l'école et l'atmosphère joviale bannit rapidement les soucis qu'Harry se faisait au sujet de leur dispute avec Malfoy. Lui et Ginny se trouvèrent une table et commandèrent deux Bierraubeurres.

— Alors, dit Ginny, tu veux en parler ?

— Parler de quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Ce qui te trouble depuis deux semaines. Ne pense pas qu'on n'a pas remarqué que tu étais sur les nerfs. Et se lever pour aller voler à cinq heures du matin, c'est un peu extrême tu sais.

Harry ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ses problèmes mais le regard calme et ouvert sur le visage de Ginny sembla lui délier la langue.

— C'est juste que mes rêves ont été assez mauvais récemment, dit-il.

— Qu'en pense le Professeur Rogue ?

— Rogue ?

—Tu lui en as parlé, n'est-ce pas?

— Euh, non, pas vraiment, admit Harry.

— Harry, il est censé t'aider. Si ce qu'il fait ne t'aide pas, tu dois lui dire.

Harry bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité à Ginny, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

— Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue, continua Ginny. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'aime. Je serais malheureuse si je devais passer autant de temps que toi avec lui. Mais tu as des problèmes et tu dois trouver une façon de stopper ces rêves.

Harry soupira.

— Je sais. Je promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux, d'accord ?

L'inquiétude derrière les sourcils froncés de Ginny disparut et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

— Ça me va ! dit-elle et elle se lança dans une discussion sur le Quidditch, à la grande surprise d'Harry et à son étonnement.

Ginny n'était visiblement pas du genre à insister sur les problèmes déplaisants et Harry en était immensément reconnaissant.

L'heure suivante passa bien trop vite. Harry aurait été heureux de rester assis à parler avec Ginny tout l'après-midi, mais Hermione et Ron arrivèrent peu de temps après, l'air très heureux, même si curieusement ils ne portaient aucun paquet de leur shopping ensemble. Neville et Luna, d'un autre côté, arrivaient à peine à marcher jusqu'à la porte, tellement ils étaient chargés de sacs. Ils étaient également heureux cependant, ayant apparemment trouvé tous les ingrédients pour leur tonic.

Ils retournèrent tous à Poudlard et profitèrent d'un bon dîner, après lequel Harry et ses camarades de Gryffondor passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer à des jeux dans la salle commune. En somme, cela avait été une journée fantastique, mais alors que l'heure d'aller se coucher approchait, Harry sentit sa bonne humeur laisser place à l'appréhension.

_C'est ridicule !_ pensa-t-il. _J'ai même peur d'aller me coucher dans mon propre lit. Ginny a raison, je dois faire quelque chose._

Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait penser qu'à une unique option alors qu'il se mettait au lit. Il soupira misérablement. Il s'en occuperait le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, vida toute pensée de son esprit et s'endormit.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il n'avait eu aucune vision, mais n'était toujours pas de bonne humeur. Après avoir observé son petit déjeuner pendant vingt minutes sans le manger, en espérant trouver de l'appétit, Harry décida que repousser l'inévitable ne lui ferait rien de bien. Il poussa son assiette et se dirigea vers les donjons, répétant dans son esprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire à Rogue. Harry atteignit le bureau du Maître des Potions, rassembla tout son courage et frappa vivement à la porte.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Harry frappa à nouveau, écoutant, à l'affût de toute réponse, mais il n'y en eut aucune. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Harry s'avança dans le couloir et essaya la porte de la classe. Elle était verrouillée. Il pressa son oreille contre la porte et frappa timidement. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, il n'y avait définitivement personne. Harry retourna devant la porte du bureau et pressa son oreille dessus à la recherche de toute trace de vie à l'intérieur.

Où pouvait bien être Rogue ? Il n'était pas venu au petit déjeuner mais ne pouvait pas être sorti pour des affaires un dimanche matin. Dumbledore l'aurait-il envoyé en mission urgente pour l'Ordre ? Ou pire, Voldemort l'avait-il encore convoqué ? Il aurait sûrement dû être de retour maintenant si c'était le cas.

— Potter !

Harry sursauta et sa tête se cogna contre la porte lorsqu'il se retourna.

Rogue était debout, devant la porte à l'autre bout du couloir. Il referma la lourde porte de chêne polie avec un bang et s'avança vers Harry.

— Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire exactement ? demanda Rogue.

— Je, euh, voulais juste vous parler un instant, monsieur, répondit Harry, frottant sa tête de manière absente à l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

— Et en quoi écouter à la porte de mon bureau est supposé accomplir cela ?

— Je n'écoutais pas aux portes ! protesta Harry. J'ai frappé mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse.

— Donc au lieu d'en déduire que je n'étais pas à l'intérieur, vous avez décidé d'écouter à ma porte ? Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez que je me cachais de vous ? Je dois avouer que l'idée me parait plutôt attrayante.

— J'avais juste besoin de vous parler et je ne savais pas où vous pouviez être d'autre.

— Potter, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je ne vis pas dans mon bureau et il est légèrement tôt pour s'attendre à ce que je sois à votre disposition, vous ne croyez pas ?

Harry rougit d'embarras quand il se rendit compte de cette évidence. Bien sûr, Rogue ne serait pas dans son bureau à cette heure-ci un dimanche matin. Il était dans ses quartiers privés. Harry regarda par réflexe la porte de laquelle Rogue était sorti.

— Je suis désolé, Professeur, dit Harry. Je suppose que je n'ai pas réfléchi.

— Ça c'est une surprise, dit Rogue.

Harry rougit encore plus mais affronta le ricanement de Rogue avec le plus de dignité qu'il le put.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé professeur, dit Harry sèchement.

Il se retourna pour partir.

— Potter ?

Harry s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau son professeur.

— Ne vouliez-vous pas me parler de quelque chose ? demanda Rogue.

Harry hésita. Il était certain que ce ne serait pas le bon moment de lui demander de l'aide. Rogue semblait avoir senti ses pensées.

— Quoique ce soit, je vous assure qu'il n'y aura pas de meilleur moment pour en discuter que maintenant.

Harry savait que Rogue ne disait pas cela dans le bon sens. Le fossé qui les séparait tous les deux semblait impossible à traverser et Harry était trop découragé pour essayer.

— Oubliez, Professeur, dit Harry. Ce n'était pas si important.

Harry se retourna et s'éloigna. Il pouvait sentir Rogue l'observer, mais le Maître des Potions ne dit rien et Harry ne regarda pas en arrière.


	9. Chapitre 9 : La Marque des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 9 : La Marque des Ténèbres**

La semaine suivante passa péniblement pour Harry, qui se sentait complètement seul. Sirius lui manquait terriblement. Il considéra écrire à Remus, mais il lui était impossible d'expliquer dans une lettre ce qu'il ressentait. En vérité, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer du tout. Heureusement, il avait deux choses pour écarter son esprit de sa dépression.

Le mystère du Polynectar de Malfoy restait entier. Hermione était certaine que la potion serait bientôt prête, mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce que Malfoy préparait malgré le fait qu'ils filaient le Serpentard à chaque fois que c'était possible.

Cependant, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient de plus en plus distraits de cette énigme par le match contre Poufsouffle qui approchait. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'était entraînée dur pendant les dernières semaines et Harry se sentait confiant. Les jours approchant le match, son humeur bouillonnait par avance.

Ils eurent un temps parfait le jour du match. Il faisait froid et le ciel était dégagé et toute l'école vint regarder comme d'habitude.

D'entrée de jeu, les Poufsouffles ne pourraient rien face aux Gryffondors qui jouaient comme des Dieux. Au bout d'une heure, Gryffondor menait de 120 points, puis Harry aperçut le Vif d'Or. Harry se rua vers lui et vit l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle, Kevin Whitby, se rapprocher également de la petite balle. Cela s'annonçait être une lutte serrée pour savoir lequel des deux attraperait le Vif d'Or en premier et Harry s'allongea complètement sur son balai pour accélérer. Tout le public en dessous d'eux était en train de crier leurs encouragements à l'un ou l'autre des Attrapeurs. Harry se rapprochait du Vif d'Or et était certain de pouvoir l'attraper avant l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Les acclamations frénétiques venant d'en dessous atteignirent un volume strident quand il se transforma en halètement collectif. Il y eut un moment de complet silence qui fut brisé par un cri terrible.

Harry regarda en dessous, paniqué, pour voir ce qu'il s'était produit. Le cri solitaire avait été rejoint par un chorus d'autres.

Harry ralentit et regarda les autres joueurs, mais ils semblaient tous être figés, en choc. Kevin Whitby, qui avait fait la course avec Harry pour attraper le Vif d'Or était assis sur son balai, immobile, regardant en l'air avec horreur. Harry suivit son regard et comprit enfin la cause de la peur dans les gradins. Au-dessus de lui, juste en face du terrain de Quidditch, brillait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry était paralysé. Ce n'était pas possible. Un Mangemort n'aurait jamais pu traverser les sortilèges de protection de l'école. Mais, il voulait en être convaincu, Voldemort ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard. Harry sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge à cette pensée, mais un instant plus tard, Harry réalisa qu'en fait, Voldemort _n'était pas_ là. Harry ne sentait pas le moindre picotement dans sa cicatrice, ce qui aurait certainement dû être le cas si Voldemort était dans les parages. Harry sentit un soulagement écrasant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers sa cicatrice.

Mais son soulagement fut instantanément remplacé par une résolution déterminée, alimentée par sa colère. Quelqu'un avait envoyé la Marque des Ténèbres et Harry allait le trouver. Harry tira sur son balai et monta en flèche au-dessus des gradins, décrivant des cercles au-dessus du stade. De ce point de vue privilégié, il observa le domaine pour voir s'il pouvait repérer quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Il n'y avait personne, à part quelques élèves terrifiés fuyant le stade. Qui que ce soit qui avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, il avait aussi réussi à partir sans se faire remarquer.

Harry repoussa son balai vers les tribunes où les élèves avaient commencé à paniquer. Les sorties étaient toutes bloquées parce que tout le monde essayait de fuir en même temps et Harry était certain que quelqu'un allait être écrasé par le public qui continuait à pousser.

La situation devenait pire à cause du fait que les professeurs n'aient aucun moyen d'atteindre les enfants terrifiés. Seuls McGonagall et Rogue avaient réussi à mettre la main sur des balais. Ils volaient au-dessus du public en essayant désespérément de restaurer l'ordre. Mais leurs efforts étaient presque vains. Deux personnes ne pouvaient pas suffire pour mettre fin au chaos.

Harry eut une idée et chercha des yeux les autres joueurs de Quidditch. Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient assis, immobiles sur leurs balais, soit trop étourdis pour penser, soit suffisamment sages pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité dans les airs. Harry vola jusqu'aux joueurs.

— Venez ! On doit aider à calmer les choses ! dit-il.

Les autres joueurs le regardèrent d'un air absent.

— Remettez-vous en ! cria-t-il.

Il montra les tribunes.

— Regardez cela ! On doit aller aider ou quelqu'un va se faire tuer !

Cela suffit à attirer l'attention des joueurs et même s'ils avaient toujours l'air apeurés, ils avaient également l'air en état d'agir.

— Poufsouffles, vous prenez la partie gauche du stade, Gryffondors on prend la droite. Volez au-dessus des tribunes et faites ce que vous pouvez pour calmer tout le monde.

Les autres approuvèrent et ils se séparèrent tous. Harry s'approcha de la section contenant les Serdaigles et essaya d'avoir l'attention des élèves les plus proches.

— Arrêtez de pousser ! cria-t-il.

Quelques élèves le regardèrent, mais, autrement, son cri n'eut aucun effet. Il vola à l'avant de la foule qui avait coincé la sortie. Les gens étaient entassés si proches les uns des autres qu'il ne savait pas comment tout le monde pouvait respirer.

Il descendit en piquet dans la foule.

— Reculez ! cria-t-il.

Surpris par la manœuvre d'Harry, les élèves arrêtèrent de pousser. Il n'y avait en fait pas assez de place pour reculer, mais ils se calmèrent et se penchèrent imperceptiblement en arrière. Cependant, ce léger mouvement sembla être amplifié en ricochant sur la foule entassée. Le mouvement vers l'arrière prit de la vitesse, assommant quelques élèves qui tombèrent à la renverse. La vague humaine se cassa contre l'avant des tribunes et Harry regarda avec horreur trois élèves être jetés par-dessus la balustrade. Un élève fut rattrapé par ses camarades, mais les autres tombèrent en direction du sol. Harry se hâtait déjà dans leur direction. Il attrapa un élève, une fille, et la tira sur son balai devant lui, puis plongea brutalement. Il atteignit l'autre élève et attrapa son bras. Le sol était déjà proche et Harry redressa son balai de toutes ses forces.

Seul, il aurait pu s'en sortir facilement. Il s'en était sorti de plus abrupts une douzaine de fois, à la fois en entraînement et en match. Mais avec le poids de trois personnes, l'Eclair de Feu ne pouvait pas répondre aussi agilement. Il s'était presque stabilisé quand il toucha le sol.

Harry entendit un crac et un cri de douleur puis lui et les deux Serdaigles dégringolèrent sur le terrain. Ils se retrouvèrent immobilisés, les uns sur les autres. Harry eut le souffle coupé, mais paraissait sinon indemne. La fille, qui semblait être une première année, sanglotait avec hystérie mais semblait également indemne. Le garçon gémissait de douleur et se tenait la cheville qu'Harry savait être probablement cassée. Autrement, le garçon semblait être en bonne forme. Au moins personne n'était mort.

Harry regarda le vacarme infernal autour de lui. Des élèves se déversaient hors des gradins et couraient, paniqués, dans toutes les directions. Certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient. C'était un gigantesque chahut et Harry se sentit complètement désespéré pour une des premières fois de sa vie.

— CALMEZ-VOUS TOUS ! résonna une grosse voix qui portait facilement au-dessus de la confusion et du vacarme.

C'était tellement inattendu que tout le monde s'immobilisa comme un seul homme pour regarder qui avait parlé. Dumbledore se plaça immédiatement au milieu du terrain, calme et commandant.

— IL N'Y A AUCUN DANGER A PART CE QUE L'ON VA S'INFLIGER NOUS-MEME ! Il fit un mouvement de baguette vers le ciel.

—_FINITE INCANTATEM !_ dit-il comme s'il était en train d'effacer un charme de première année qui avait mal tourné.

La Marque des Ténèbres s'effaça instantanément et sans laisser de trace. Un murmure de soulagement traversa le public.

Madame Pomfresh accourut en direction d'Harry à ce moment. Elle avait l'ait un peu bouleversée, mais son professionnalisme était intact.

— Mr Potter ! L'un d'entre vous est-il blessé ?

— Je crois que sa cheville est cassée, dit Harry en indiquant le garçon à côté de lui.

L'infirmière examina sa cheville brièvement puis la guérit d'un mouvement de baguette.

— Retournez au château et prenez Miss Bentley avec vous, dit-elle au garçon puis elle se retourna vers Harry. Mr Potter j'ai besoin que vous m'ameniez en haut, dans les gradins.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit son balai, monta dessus et attendit que Madame Pomfresh s'installe derrière lui.

— Faites-moi faire le tour pour que je puisse voir qui est blessé, lui dit Pomfresh.

Harry hocha la tête et décolla. Il encercla lentement les tribunes. La panique était finie. La plupart des professeurs étaient maintenant aux commandes et les élèves qui pouvaient marcher commençaient à se disperser de manière ordonnée. Cependant, il y en avait un nombre affligeant qui semblait avoir été blessé dans la bousculade. Certains semblaient être inconscients, du moins Harry l'espérait avec ferveur.

Il cherchait ses amis et ses camarades de maison avec inquiétude. Il repéra Ron presque immédiatement, avec Hermione dans la section des Gryffondors. McGonagall était là également et ils s'occupaient de Neville qui même s'il était clairement blessé, ne semblait pas dans une trop mauvaise condition. Harry ne vit pas Ginny et la chercha avec anxiété. Finalement, il la vit dans la section des Serdaigles, aidant les blessés avec Luna Lovegood.

— Posez-moi ici, dit Madame Pomfresh en indiquant un groupe de Poufsouffles.

Harry atterrit sur le champ et ils trouvèrent une fille inconsciente dans les bras d'une autre qui devait être sa sœur aînée. L'aînée sanglotait désespérément alors que Madame Pomfresh s'agenouillait pour examiner la fille la plus jeune. Le professeur Chourave était là et semblait également sur le point de pleurer. Ernie Macmillan était debout à côté d'elles et prit la parole.

— Avec tout le monde qui poussait et nous écrasait, Alice est tombé, dit-il misérablement. Eleanor, Owen et moi avons essayé de l'atteindre mais il y avait vraiment trop de monde. On ne pouvait pas l'aider.

— C'est sa première année, dit d'une voix étouffée la fille qui sanglotait. Elle était si heureuse de venir à Poudlard. S'il vous plaît Madame Pomfresh, elle va s'en sortir ?

— Elle aura la meilleure attention que l'on puisse lui offrir, Miss Branstone, je vous le promets, répondit Madame Pomfresh gentiment, mais Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait en fait pas répondu à la question de la jeune fille.

Madame Pomfresh conjura une civière et installa la fille blessée dessus. Les Poufsouffles s'écartèrent pour faire place à la civière. Le professeur Chourave passa son bras autour des épaules d'Eleanor Branstone et elles suivirent la civière hors du stade.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin d'aide, mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas. Harry tapa l'épaule d'Ernie avec une sympathie muette. Ils se saluèrent de la tête sombrement et Harry décolla.

Le stade était presque vide désormais. Tous les blessés avaient été ramenés au château et quelques professeurs faisaient partir les traînards. Harry vola directement au château et atterrit sur la pelouse. Cela n'était pas permis par les règles de l'école, mais, à ce moment, Harry doutait que quiconque s'en souciait.

Des élèves fourmillaient partout, certains ayant l'air étourdis, d'autres effrayés. Beaucoup spéculaient sur l'origine de la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry vit Dumbledore approcher. Il arborait une expression déterminée inhabituelle et portait le même air de contrôle calme qu'il avait montré au stade. Il était entouré des Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

McGonagall était clairement livide et elle fit penser Harry à un chat avec les poils hérissés. Ses cheveux s'était défaits de son chignon soigné et ses yeux lançaient des regards furtifs aux élèves qu'elle dépassait, cherchant toute trace de blessure ou de détresse qui pourrait alimenter sa colère justifiée. Rogue, d'un autre côté, avait l'air sombre et retiré. Il ne semblait pas remarquer les élèves du tout et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

Les professeurs balayèrent les marches du hall d'entrée et Harry n'hésita qu'un moment avant de les suivre. Dumbledore et les autres se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'infirmerie. Elle était remplie d'élèves qui avaient apparemment été blessés pendant le match. Harry poussa des élèves pour trouver Dumbledore, saluant chaleureusement chaque élève, pendant que McGonagall semblait considérer chaque blessure comme un affront personnel.

— Professeur, puis-je vous parler un moment ?

— Bien sûr Harry, dit Dumbledore.

— Juste après que la Marque est apparue, je suis monté en flèche pour mieux voir et je n'ai vu personne de suspect. Qui que c'était, ils étaient soit invisibles, soit cachés dans le stade.

Dumbledore échangea un regard rapide avec McGonagall, puis s'adressa à Harry.

— Merci Harry. Ça devrait nous aider.

A ce moment, le Professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh sortirent de l'arrière-salle.

— J'aurais cette potion pour vous demain après-midi, disait Rogue.

— Merci Professeur, dit Madame Pomfresh. La condition de Miss Branstone est critique et il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire pour elle sans le filtre Régénérateur de Nerfs.

— Mr le Directeur, dit Rogue alors qu'ils approchaient de Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh a besoin de mes services sur le champ. J'ai peur que mes autres devoirs doivent attendre.

— Bien entendu, Severus, répondit Dumbledore. Les élèves sont notre première priorité.

Rogue hocha la tête et quitta l'infirmerie. Il n'avait même pas regardé Harry.

— Mr Potter êtes-vous blessé ? demanda Madame Pomfresh.

— Non, Madame Pomfresh.

— Dans ce cas, je vous veux hors d'ici, dit l'infirmière sérieusement. Il n'y a pas de place pour les visiteurs tout de suite.

— Ok.

Harry salua ses professeurs de la tête et partit, retournant à la Tour de Gryffondor.

La salle commune était pleine d'élèves. Harry regarda partout avant de repérer Ginny et Neville et se fraya un chemin à travers le monde pour les rejoindre.

— Salut Harry, où étais-tu ? demanda Neville en se pressant une compresse froide contre une large bosse sur son front.

— J'étais juste à l'infirmerie, dit Harry.

— Tu n'étais pas blessé, si ? demanda Ginny.

— Non, il fallait juste que je parle à Dumbledore, dit Harry. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

— Réunion des préfets, dit Neville. Ils viennent de partir. On est tous censés attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent.

Harry monta dans son dortoir et ôta ses robes de Quidditch puis retourna dans la salle commune où tout le monde étaient encore aux aguets, spéculant sur qui aurait pu lancer la Marque des Ténèbres. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ron et Hermione revinrent avec les autres préfets et dirent à tout le monde tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Ils avaient rencontré le et la préfet en chef, et McGonagall, qui leur avait dit que les Aurors étaient arrivés et inspectaient le terrain de Quidditch. Une baguette avait été trouvée, qui s'était avérée être celle qui avait été utilisée pour lancer _Morsmordre_. Mais ce n'en était pas une d'Ollivanders et jusqu'à présent il n'y avait aucune preuve d'à qui elle pouvait appartenir, encore moi de qui avait pu l'utiliser pour envoyer la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Tous les élèves devaient rester dans leurs maisons jusqu'au dîner, au cours duquel Dumbledore donnerait de plus amples instructions à tout le monde.

— C'est tout ? se plaint Lavande. C'est tout ce qu'ils vous ont dit ?

— Ils ne savent pas grand-chose pour le moment.

— Et McGonagall était dans un sacré état, je te le dis, dit Ron. Je ne l'ai jamais vue autant en colère. Crois-moi, ce n'était pas le temps de la pousser pour avoir des réponses.

— Mais pourquoi nous gardent-ils confinés dans nos dortoirs ? demanda Dean. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir une plus grande attaque ?

— Tant que Dumbledore est là, dit Harry, je ne suis pas inquiet. Voldemort serait suicidaire d'essayer d'attaquer Poudlard. Celui qui a envoyé la Marque des Ténèbres essayait seulement de nous effrayer et je refuse d'avoir peur.

Quelques personnes hochèrent la tête et tout le monde sembla se calmer. Heureusement, l'heure du dîner n'était pas très loin et les Gryffondors sortirent en groupe tous ensemble vers la Grande Salle. L'atmosphère était morose, même si Malfoy et ses amis avaient l'air insupportablement contents d'eux. Harry leva les yeux vers la grande table et nota que McGonagall avait toujours l'air en colère, sa bouche pressée en une fine ligne sévère.

Dumbledore, d'un autre côté, semblait avoir déjà placé l'incident derrière lui. Il avait l'air aussi calme que si rien ne s'était produit. Il se pencha et dit quelque chose à McGonagall. Elle le regarda, mais sembla ensuite sourire malgré elle et se détendit visiblement.

Harry parcourut la table des yeux. Les professeurs semblaient tous plus calmes que d'habitude. Certains avaient l'air inquiets, d'autre sombrement déterminés, d'autre encore, un peu tristes. Le regard d'Harry atteignit Rogue et il fut surpris de voir que le Maître des Potions l'observait. L'expression de Rogue était illisible et lui seul avec Dumbledore ne montrait aucun effet des événements de l'après-midi. Bien sûr, Rogue était de toute manière toujours réservé et introspectif. Harry soutint son regard un moment puis regarda Dumbledore qui s'était levé pour s'adresser aux élèves et la Grande Salle devint silencieuse.

— Des temps difficiles nous attendent, dit-il. Ce sont les premiers mots que je vous ai dits au début de l'année et ils sont toujours vrais. Cela nous fut rappelé dramatiquement cet après-midi. Mais il est également vrai que vous êtes plus en sécurité ici, à Poudlard que nulle part ailleurs. Cette école continuera à s'élever comme un rempart contre les forces des ténèbres qui s'étendent à travers notre monde. Je vous donne ma parole que je ne permettrai pas à des lâches de jeter la Marque des Ténèbres pour terrifier cette école. Nous ne vivrons pas dans la peur. Faire ainsi serait donner la victoire à nos ennemis. Je prie chacun d'entre vous de repousser votre peur et de vivre la vie avec espoir, car nous ne pouvons pas être vaincus tant que l'espoir vit toujours.

— De manière tout aussi urgente, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle devront rejouer leur match que j'ai reprogrammé pour le 19 avril. Je souhaite bonne chance aux deux équipes et leur promets un match beaucoup plus normal que celui qui a été interrompu aujourd'hui. Maintenant, profitons de bonne compagnie et de bonne nourriture.

Avec cela, les tables furent soudainement chargées de nourriture. Les paroles de Dumbledore avaient remonté le moral de tout le monde et l'ambiance s'était considérablement améliorée lorsque les élèves piquèrent dans leur nourriture. Ils mangeaient et bavardaient et quand ils eurent fini, Harry et ses camarades de classe se levèrent ensemble pour retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils avaient à peine fait un pas dans le hall d'entrée quand Malfoy et son gang les confrontèrent.

— Vous aurez donc droit à un second match, dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. C'est bien. J'aurais détesté rater votre défaite contre Poufsouffle.

Les autres Serpentards pouffèrent de rire malicieusement.

— C'est marrant Malfoy, dit Ron. Et moi qui pensais que tu avais arrangé la Marque des Ténèbres juste pour nous empêcher de gagner.

— On n'a pas besoin de la Marque des Ténèbres pour ça, moqua Malfoy. Je prends les paris sur à quel point Potter sera mauvais au prochain match.

— Si je me souviens bien, tu ne faisais pas autant le malin quand vous avez perdu contre Serdaigle il y a quelques semaines, dit Ginny.

— Ouais et on verra bien qui rira le dernier quand la Coupe de Quidditch sera attribuée cette année, ajouta Ron chaudement.

— Tu l'as fait, dit Harry calmement, regardant Malfoy sans ciller. Tu as envoyé la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel.

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Harry avec surprise et le sourire de Malfoy faiblit.

— Quoi ? demanda Malfoy, essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

— Tu as jeté _Morsmordre_. Harry parla avec sérénité alors que les élèves échangeaient des regards nerveux.

— Tu es fou, Potter ! dit Malfoy avec colère.

Le reste des élèves rassemblés semblaient être d'accord avec Malfoy, mais Harry était sûr d'avoir vu de la peur dans les yeux de Malfoy.

— Je sais que tu l'as fait, dit Harry. Je peux voir –

— _Potter !_

Harry se retourna et vit Rogue approcher de lui. Il était furieux et les autres élèves s'écartèrent de son chemin.

— Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor et une retenue_ tout de suite_, dit Rogue. Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira jusqu'à la porte menant aux cachots.

Harry était furieux lui-même.

— Professeur, c'est vrai ! dit-il.

— Plus un mot Potter, ou ce sera cinquante points !

Harry bouillonna en silence en marchant vers le bureau de Rogue. Rogue ouvra la porte violemment et poussa Harry dans la pièce avec tellement de force qu'Harry failli tomber. Rogue entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

— Etes-vous _fou_ ? cria-t-il. N'avez-vous vraiment _aucun_ bon sens ? A quoi _pensiez-vous_ en accusant Malfoy ainsi ?

Harry regarda Rogue, trop choqué pour répondre. Il avait eu un grand nombre d'altercations avec Malfoy au fil des années et il n'avait jamais vu Rogue réagir ainsi. La seule fois où il avait vu son professeur autant en colère était quand il avait espionné dans sa Pensine.

— Honnêtement, Potter, c'est un miracle que vous soyez toujours vivant, étant donné à quel point vous êtes stupide ! continua Rogue à fulminer, son visage pâle de fureur.

— C'est vrai ! insista Harry, énervé par l'insulte de Rogue. Malfoy a lancé la Marque des Ténèbres.

— _Vous ne croyez pas que je le sais déjà ?_ gronda le Maître des Potions.

Il soupira en voyant l'expression confuse sur le visage d'Harry et passa une main devant ses yeux avec frustration.

— Qu'alliez-vous lui dire ? demanda Rogue avec mépris. Que vous saviez qu'il l'avait fait parce que vous pouvez lire ses pensées ? Vraiment, Potter, n'avez-vous _aucune_ discrétion ?

Harry regarda Rogue, atterré. C'était vrai. Il avait lu les pensées de Malfoy. Il avait regardé le Serpentard dans les yeux et avait su que c'était lui. Mais cela avait été si naturel, si automatique, qu'Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, et il réalisa maintenant, avec un frisson, à quel point il avait été proche de se trahir.

— Je suis désolé, monsieur, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

— _Vous ne réfléchissez jamais !_ cassa Rogue. Dites-moi, Potter, vous savez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un profond intérêt pour vos activités, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui monsieur.

— Et vous n'avez pas oublié qui est le père de Drago Malfoy, vous ne risquez pas de faire ça tout de même ?

— Non, monsieur.

— Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes pas stupide au point de ne pas réaliser que tout ce que vous dites en face de ce garçon a le potentiel de trouver son chemin jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas aussi bête, Potter !

— Non, monsieur !

— Alors pourquoi laissez-vous Malfoy vous provoquer ? demanda Rogue.

Harry détourna le regard. Il n'avait aucune réponse. Il n'avait fait que réagir à Malfoy sans réfléchir.

— Aucune idée ? demanda Rogue de son ton le plus sarcastique. Ne considérez-vous _jamais _les conséquences de vos actions ?

— Bien sûr que si ! répondit Harry, vexé par la critique continuelle de Rogue.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas dîtes-moi quelle acrobatie imprudente vous nous avez sorti au match de Quidditch cet après-midi. A quoi pensiez-vous en volant au-dessus de la foule comme ça ? Avez-vous une seule idée du nombre de personnes qui auraient pu être blessées ou tuées ?

— J'essayais _d'empêcher_ les gens d'être blessés ou tués, dit Harry avec colère. Je ne suis pas imprudent ! Mais je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire quand la situation est désespérée.

— Pas même quand vos actions ne font qu'aggraver les choses ?

— Personne n'est mort !

— Oui, par chance, vos capacités sur un balai dépassent votre capacité de reflexion. Mais, alors que personne n'est mort à cause de votre mauvais jugement _cette fois-ci,_ ce n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Harry pâlit. Rogue n'avait jamais fait référence auparavant à la bataille de l'année précédente au Ministère de la Magie, ni à la mort de Sirius, mais ses insinuations étaient à présent impossibles à manquer.

— Vos amis sont peut-être prêts à mourir pour l'honneur de vous suivre à chaque mission stupide que vous vous inventez, mais personnellement, ce n'est pas mon cas, continua Rogue avec colère. Vous laissez vos émotions vous gouverner. Vous prenez des risques complètement inutiles. Vous agissez sans réflexion ni attention. Si c'est votre idée de comment considérer les conséquences de vos actions, je vous promets que votre cher parrain ne sera pas le dernier à mourir à cause de vos erreurs !

Harry sentit une fureur chauffée à blanc l'envahir. Que Rogue ose lui jeter la mort de Sirius à la tête, après la manière dont Rogue lui-même avait traité Sirius était incroyable.

— Je suis sûr que la mort de Sirius ne vous a pas fait perdre le sommeil, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas le moins du monde, non.

— Non, la seule chose que vous n'ayez jamais faite était de le critiquer et de le faire se sentir inutile. Il n'aurait jamais dû être au Ministère. Il essayait de faire ses preuves à cause de vous !

— C'est ce que vous vous êtes dit à vous-même tout ce temps, que c'était de ma faute ? Rogue gratifia Harry de l'un de ses sourires les plus condescendants. Pensez-vous honnêtement que quoi que ce soit aurait pu empêcher Black d'accourir pour protéger son _bien aimé_ filleul ?

— Si vous aviez fait quelque chose pour m'aider –

— J'ai _tout_ fait pour vous aider ! Ou vous a-t-il échappé d'une certaine manière que vous et vos amis seriez morts si je n'avais pas été là ? Vous m'en voulez de ne pas vous avoir sauvé de votre propre stupidité, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas dites-moi Potter, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me demander de l'aide en premier lieu ? Ne saviez-vous pas que je pouvais découvrir la vérité immédiatement ou n'aviez-vous simplement pas_ pensé à ça_ ?

— Oh, mais bien sûr, vous ne me faites pas_ confiance_. Vous préférez poursuivre votre plan mal pensé et essayer de vous faire tuer avec en plus vos camarades de classe. Une chose que vous êtes arrivé très près d'accomplir, je dois ajouter. Dites-moi, Potter, pourquoi quiconque devrait-il _vous_ faire confiance ?

Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Il était même trop pétrifié pour être en colère envers Rogue. L'agonie qu'il subissait dans son cœur supprimait toute autre émotion. Rogue avait raison : tout avait été sa faute. Il avait été stupide et était tombé directement dans le piège de Voldemort. Saurait-il reconnaître le prochain piège que Voldemort lui préparerait ? Combien de personnes de plus allaient mourir en essayant de le protéger et à quoi cela servait-il ? Harry se tourna d'un air hébété vers la porte.

— Potter, je ne vous ai pas encore dit de partir ! dit Rogue.

Harry l'ignora et attrapa la poignée de la porte mais Rogue attrapa l'épaule d'Harry et le retourna.

— Laissez-moi partir, murmura Harry sans regarder son professeur.

— Quel est le problème Potter ? Notre courageux de Gryffondor ne peut pas supporter la vérité ? C'est quelque chose que vous devez entendre et que peu de personnes se risqueraient à dire par peur de heurter vos précieux sentiments !

— JE CONNAIS DEJA LA VERITE ! cria Harry. Je sais que c'était ma faute ! J'étais stupide et j'ai fait une horrible erreur et je ne pourrais jamais arranger les choses d'accord ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être mort également ! Peut-être, si vous avez de la chance, un de ces jours je finirai par mourir ! Je suis sûr que rien ne vous rendrait plus heureux !

Les réflexes de Rogue étaient vifs comme l'éclair. Harry ne soupçonna même que le coup allait venir et haleta de douleur, surpris, quand Rogue le gifla.

— _Ne me parlez plus jamais ainsi._

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda Harry. C'est la vérité ! Vous me détestez !

— Et alors ? Vous n'avez pas assez d'amis et d'admirateurs ?

— J'ai aussi assez d'ennemis !

— Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! Si je l'étais, vous seriez mort ! Mais je refuse de vous couver. Vous continuez à vous morfondre dans des souvenirs morbides et à agoniser sur vos cauchemars.

— Non c'est faux !

— Vraiment ? Combien de temps avez-vous passé à broyer du noir, seul, au troisième étage ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent avec surprise, mais Rogue ne s'arrêta pas.

— Je parcours les couloirs la nuit également Potter, et ce n'est pas uniquement pour garder un œil sur des Gryffondors récalcitrants. Vous, au moins, êtes innocents des atrocités dont vous avez été le témoin.

— Ce ne sont pas mes rêves, dit Harry.

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je ne peux pas !

— Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?

— _Le tuer !_

Harry vit de la compréhension mêlée à de la surprise briller dans les yeux de son professeur mais cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était la peur qui traînait au fond de son esprit durant tous ces mois, toujours là, rarement aperçue, et jamais évoquée. Mais depuis l'attaque à Gringotts, la peur était devenue une certitude. Cela ne servait à rien de prétendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas garder son angoisse à distance plus longtemps et maintenant qu'il avait commencé, toutes ses peurs les plus sombres lui tombèrent dessus, dans son état de parfait désespoir.

— Je suis supposé le vaincre, dit Harry avec amertume. Même Dumbledore croit en moi ! Et cette stupide prophétie dit que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Seulement, _je ne peux pas_ ! C'est impossible que je le batte dans un combat ! Il est trop fort et devient de plus en plus fort chaque jour. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie est parce que j'ai eu de la chance ! Tôt ou tard la chance va tourner et il va me tuer. Et cela n'a aucune importance, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après ? Il gagne ? Des gens meurent et c'est ma responsabilité de l'arrêter ! Que se passe-t-il si j'échoue ?

Harry finit de parler et ses paroles déchirantes furent suivies d'un silence écrasant, plus douloureux que la main de Rogue sur son épaule. Harry tremblait à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait pour essayer de maintenir toute forme de sang-froid. Il savait que Rogue n'avait pas besoin de Legilimancie pour lire ses émotions, mais Harry avait dépassé le point où il se préoccupait de ce que disait ou faisait son professeur. La douleur dans sa poitrine était si vive qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

Rogue relâcha son étreinte sur son épaule et Harry recula.

— Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter.

Rogue parla d'un ton mesuré, qui ne donnait aucune trace d'émotion, mais Harry connaissait son professeur suffisamment bien pour reconnaître la tension de ses épaules et la crispation de sa mâchoire, trahissant une émotion intense. Harry s'effondra sur une chaise et passa une main sur ses yeux. Il ne regardait pas son professeur. Il savait que cela avait été une erreur de laisser échapper autant de choses face à lui, mais il s'en fichait et n'essaya même pas de se dérober à la correction verbale qu'il savait être sur le point d'arriver.

— C'est pour ça que je déteste les prophéties, dit Rogue avec véhémence.

Il commença à faire les cent pas en continuant à parler avec une colère à peine contenue.

— Elles sont vagues, ce sont des charades inutiles dont le sens complet ne devient véritablement clair qu'avec le recul.

— Vous n'y croyez pas ? demanda Harry, levant les yeux avec surprise.

— Oh, certaines d'entre elles doivent être suffisamment vraies je suppose, dit Rogue avec dérision, se posant dans sa marche seulement le temps de hausser les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Mais pour tout le bien qu'elles font en prédisant de vrais événements, elles pourraient très bien n'être que de la pure fiction. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le directeur vous ait placé ce fardeau sur les épaules.

Harry sauta instinctivement à la défense de Dumbledore.

— Il ne l'a pas fait à la légère et je devais savoir.

— Dans ce cas, vous devez également savoir comment l'interpréter !

Rogue s'arrêta juste en face d'Harry et le fixa d'un regard intense et sérieux.

— Potter, le destin du monde ne repose pas uniquement sur vos épaules. Vous avez sûrement remarqué tous les gens qui travaillent sans relâche pour s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous pensez que tous ces efforts ne signifient rien ? Ce n'est pas le cas.

Rogue continua sa marche infatigable.

— Oui, d'une certaine manière votre présence est essentielle à la victoire. De quelle manière, je ne m'aventurerais même pas à essayer de le deviner, mais personne dans son état normal ne s'attend à ce que vous battiez le Seigneur des Ténèbres à vous tout seul !

Rogue s'arrêta pour faire face à Harry une nouvelle fois.

— Et vous n'êtes certainement pas responsable des personnes qui sont mortes ! dit-il. Je suis sûr que je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais clairement je ne l'ai pas imprimé dans votre esprit avec suffisamment de force !

Il se pencha, attrapa les bras de la chaise d'Harry et fixa le jeune homme d'un regard féroce. Harry frissonna en voyant la proximité soudaine de Rogue mais réussit à ne pas s'adosser dans sa chaise.

— Vous ne portez pas la moindre culpabilité ou responsabilité pour aucune des actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Rogue lentement, séparant clairement chaque syllabe. Comprenez-vous cela Potter ? La voix de Rogue monta avec frustration. Pouvez-vous réussir à faire entrer cette vérité dans _votre petit crâne_ ?

— Oui, monsieur, dit Harry, ne sachant pas pourquoi Rogue était autant en colère contre lui.

_Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il finisse par me crier dessus ?_ pensa-t-il misérablement.

Rogue sembla réaliser qu'il était en train de crier au même moment. Il recula et regarda Harry plus calmement.

— Potter, vous ne rendez service à personne en vous laissant plonger dans le désespoir.

— Non, monsieur.

— Cela nuit à votre jugement qui n'est déjà pas très aiguisé.

— Oui, monsieur.

— Et quoi qu'il en soit bouder ne fait pas de bien.

— Non, monsieur. Merci de le faire remarquer. Je vais me réjouir tout de suite.

Rogue soupira à nouveau et quand il parla à nouveau, ce fut avec un calme forcé.

— Je voulais seulement dire que vous ne devez pas laisser votre inquiétude vous consumer. Le fardeau que vous portez est déjà assez lourd sans avoir à supporter l'entière responsabilité du monde magique toute entier.

Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu et détourna le regard. Rogue regarda l'adolescent malheureux et secoua la tête, exaspéré.

— Avez-vous parlé de cela avec quelqu'un ? Vos amis peut-être ?

— Non, je ne peux pas le dire à mes amis, dit Harry. Ils seraient horrifiés et ils s'inquiètent déjà assez à mon sujet. En plus, cela ne se glisse pas facilement dans une conversation sur le Quidditch ou les devoirs. Dumbledore est trop occupé et il n'y a personne d'autre à l'école à qui je pourrais parler.

— Je suppose que non, dit Rogue calmement.

Ils furent tous les deux silencieux un moment puis Harry parla doucement.

— Professeur, pensez-vous vraiment que l'on peut gagner ?

Harry chercha la vérité dans les yeux de Rogue. Il n'y eut aucune hésitation.

— Bien sûr que oui.

C'était une affirmation simple, faite avec conviction, mais elle emplit Harry de soulagement et d'un espoir qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir perdu.

— Potter, continua Rogue. Je ne suis pas voyant, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Si votre mort était courue d'avance, la prophétie ne vous aurait pas désigné comme celui qui peut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a de l'espoir, et la seule chose que vous devez faire est ne pas abandonner.

Harry hocha la tête. Plus que tout, il voulait croire son professeur, croire qu'il y avait de l'espoir quelque part. Mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il devait également faire.

— Professeur, je dois reprendre mes leçons avec vous. Vous avez raison, je ne peux pas continuer à lire les pensées des autres sans m'en rendre compte. C'est trop dangereux. Et mes visions, je pense qu'elles empirent.

Rogue ne sembla pas particulièrement surpris par la demande d'Harry.

— La Legilimancie n'est pas comme la plupart des formes de magie. Une personne peut être un préparateur de potion à peine capable et il n'y aura aucune conséquence à ses lacunes, à part quelques potions ratées. La même chose est vraie pour la plupart des disciplines. Même l'Occlumancie n'a pas besoin d'être parfaitement maîtrisée. Des capacités rudimentaires peuvent suffire.

— Mais comme vous l'avez désormais découvert, la Legilimancie n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre à moitié. Une fois que votre esprit est conscient de sa capacité à en atteindre d'autre, il doit être discipliné ou il devient sauvage.

— Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit cela plus tôt ?

— Cela aurait-il fait une différence ? demanda Rogue.

— Non, monsieur, probablement pas, concéda Harry.

— On peut en discuter lundi soir à notre heure habituelle, dit Rogue. Pour le moment, je pense que vous avez besoin de retourner à votre dortoir et essayer de vous changer les idées un moment.

Harry n'était pas sûr que ce serait possible, mais il hocha la tête évasivement, se leva et se retourna pour partir.

— Mr Potter. Rogue arrêta Harry. Si vous avez besoin… Rogue s'arrêta et recommença. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir à toute heure si vous avez besoin de mon aide.

— Oui, monsieur, dit Harry, surpris. Merci, monsieur, je m'en souviendrai.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts alors qu'Harry faisait son chemin lentement jusqu'à la salle commune. Après avoir évacué ses peurs en les disant à Rogue, Harry fut surpris de découvrir qu'il se sentait en fait beaucoup mieux que depuis un long moment. Parler de ses inquiétudes semblait les avoir diminuées. C'était vrai : il n'était pas seul. Il avait Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix avec lui, plus ses amis. Et il les laissait tomber en laissant ses émotions prendre le meilleur sur lui. Ils étaient en guerre et il devait commencer à se battre.

— Harry te revoilà, dit Ginny, accueillant Harry alors qu'il traversait le portrait. Tu vas bien ?

— On pensait que Rogue allait te tuer, ajouta Ron.

— Non, dit Harry raisonnablement, il m'a juste beaucoup crié dessus.

Ron renifla, dégoûté.

— Rogue est un parfait connard ! Il soutiendrait Malfoy quoi qu'il arrive.

— Il ne faisait pas le connard, dit Harry. Il avait raison. J'ai été stupide.

— Mais tu avais raison Harry, protesta Ron. Après que Rogue t'a emmené, moi et Hermione sommes allés voir la potion que Malfoy préparait. Elle avait disparu. Il a dû l'utiliser pour aider à lancer la Marque des Ténèbres d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il devait être impliqué.

— Il l'était, dit Harry. J'ai vu ses pensées.

Il y eut un moment de silence surpris, puis Ginny prit la parole.

— Tu as lu les pensées de Malfoy ?

— Ouais, même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment. Heureusement, Rogue si.

— Pourquoi heureusement ? demanda Ron.

— Parce que si Harry avait laissé échapper qu'il pouvait lire les pensées de Malfoy cela aurait pu rendre les choses embarrassantes pour à la fois Harry et le Professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione. Pas étonnant que Rogue était tellement en colère.

Ron avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

— Harry je déteste dire ça. Mais ne penses-tu pas que les choses deviennent un peu hors de contrôle ? Je veux dire rêver de Voldemort c'est une chose. Lire les pensées des autres sans même le savoir c'est autre chose. Tes leçons avec Rogue ne sont pas censées empêcher ce genre de choses ?

Harry hésita puis décida que si leur amitié voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, il devait commencer à être honnête.

— J'ai arrêté mes leçons avec Rogue il y a trois semaines.

— _Quoi ?_ demanda Hermione. Harry, pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'avoir Rogue fouinant dans mon esprit tout le temps, dit Harry.

— Dans ce cas où es-tu allé tous ces soirs ? demanda Ginny.

— Je me suis promené dans le château, dit Harry, pas tout à fait prêt à révéler sa cachette secrète. J'avais besoin de temps seul. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû vous mentir.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? dit Hermione, clairement perplexe.

— Je n'étais juste pas prêt à en parler. Je me sentais coupable et je savais que vous seriez déçus de moi.

— Oh Harry ! dit Hermione jetant ses bras autour d'Harry et l'étreignant. On ne sera jamais déçus de toi. On est juste inquiets à ton sujet, c'est tout.

— Je sais et je ne voulais plus que vous vous inquiétiez, dit Harry, rougissant légèrement alors qu'Hermione le relâchait. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai dit à Rogue que je voulais recommencer mes leçons.

— Et il a accepté ? demanda Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Après ce qui est arrivé avec Malfoy, je ne pense pas qu'un de nous deux ait vraiment le choix. Ron a raison. Je dois apprendre à contrôler ça.

— Tant mieux, dit Hermione. Au moins c'est réglé.

— Souviens-toi juste que l'on est là quoiqu'il arrive, dit Ginny.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Harry était reconnaissant d'avoir d'aussi bons amis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin les Gryffondors descendirent au petit déjeuner et trouvèrent une foule d'élèves rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron à un groupe de Poufsouffle.

— Des reporters, lui dit quelqu'un.

Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et pencha son cou avec curiosité pour voir à l'extérieur. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient juste derrière lui. Il y avait en effet une demi-douzaine d'étrangers dehors, avec un homme qu'Harry reconnut. Averill Pembroke se tenait à l'arrière du groupe de reporters et rien que le fait de le voir envoya à Harry des frissons dans le dos. Devant les reportes se trouvait un furieux et imposant Professeur McGonagall.

— C'est une école, disait-elle, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

— Nous sommes ici pour récolter des informations au sujet de l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, dit un grand et maigre sorcier.

— Dans ce cas, récoltez, cassa McGonagall. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une entrée gratuite dans l'école pour cela.

— Nous avons besoin de témoin visuel pour nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

— J'étais un témoin visuel. Je peux vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Nous aimerions parler aux joueurs de Quidditch pour découvrir ce qu'ils ont vu de leur point de vue avantageux, dit une sorcière dodue, souriant gentiment.

— Vous ne parlerez à aucun élève et ils n'ont en aucun cas vu quoi que ce soit hors de l'ordinaire.

— Avez-vous une idée de qui a lancé la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda une sorcière plus réservée.

— Non.

— Combien d'élèves ont quitté l'école depuis hier ? demanda le maigre.

— Aucun.

— Réfléchissez-vous à une fermeture de l'école? demanda la sorcière dodue, ne souriant désormais plus.

— Etes-vous folle ? Bien sûr que non !

— Quand pensez-vous que les Aurors auront complété leur investigation ? ajouta la timide.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Demandez-leur.

— Où est Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas lui parler et que fait-il pour tirer les choses au clair ?

— Le Directeur consacre tous ses efforts à tirer les choses au clair, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

Les élèves s'étaient engouffrés par la porte et se tenaient sur les premières marches pour observer la joute verbale. Harry était fier de sa Directrice de Maison. Si ces reporters pensaient que McGonagall allait se laisser démonter, ils allaient être très déçus.

Avec la confrontation se déroulant dans l'allée, personne ne remarqua une figure solitaire approcher le château avant qu'elle ne soit presque arrivée vers eux.

— Papa ? murmura Ginny.

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent tous en direction de l'endroit qu'elle regardait et aperçurent Arthur Weasley qui avait l'air plutôt confus par la scène sur laquelle il venait de tomber. Il les regardait comme s'il espérait faire une percée rapide jusqu'à la porte, mais juste à cet instant les reporters le remarquèrent. D'un seul mouvement, ils se retournèrent tous vers lui comme un pack de loups sentant de la chair fraîche.

— Mr Weasley êtes-vous ici pour le compte du Ministère ? demanda la sorcière dodue.

— Euh, non, répondit Mr Weasley.

— Vous n'êtes pas ici pour enquêter sur l'affaire de la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda le maigre.

— Non, sauf si vous pensez que ça a quelque chose à faire avec la mauvaise utilisation d'artefacts Moldus ? rétorqua Mr Weasley. Je suis uniquement ici pour voir mes enfants.

— Vous pensez alors que Dumbledore n'a pas la situation en mains ? demanda Averill Pembroke, parlant pour la première fois.

— Je suis certain que le Professeur Dumbledore a la situation bien en main, répondit Mr Weasley.

— Mais vous_ êtes _suffisamment inquiet de la sécurité de vos enfants pour venir voir par vous-même, pressa Pembroke.

— La raison de ma présence ici ne vous regarde pas, insista Mr Weasley, mais Pembroke avait trouvé sa proie et refusa d'abandonner sa poursuite.

— Mais vous devez admettre, qu'en tant que parent, la sécurité de Poudlard est remise en question. Si des Mangemorts peuvent gagner accès au domaine de l'école pour lancer_ Morsmordre, _qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre.

— Je répète que j'ai une entière confiance en le Directeur.

— Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous demander, dit Pembroke, changeant agilement de tactique. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est étrange qu'aucun représentant du ministère ne soit venu à Poudlard pour enquêter sur l'incident ?

— Il y a une douzaine d'Aurors sur les lieux qui enquête sur l'incident, Mr Pembroke, répondit McGonagall, essayant de se frayer un chemin entre Mr Weasley et les reporters.

— Mais personne du Ministère.

— Je travaille au Ministère, Pembroke, et je vous assure que le Ministre prend cette affaire très sérieusement !

— Donc vous _êtes_ là en tant que représentant du Ministère.

— Non, dit Mr Weasley à travers des dents serrées. Je ne fais que vous dire ce que je sais. Le Ministre fait tout son possible pour combattre la menace de ces Mangemorts et pour nous protéger tous.

— Vous savez cela depuis votre Ministère des artefacts Moldus ?

— Je le sais parce que nous tous au Ministère n'avons qu'un unique but en ce moment qui est de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui et personne ne travaille plus dur que le Ministre !

— Vous faites confiance au Ministre ? demanda le maigre, interrompant l'interrogation de Pembroke, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux.

— Oui, répondit Mr Weasley.

— Est-ce votre opinion personnelle ou professionnelle ? demanda la sorcière dodue.

— Euh, les deux.

— Mr Weasley, n'est-ce pas vrai que vous-même, avez été l'objet d'une enquête pour la mauvaise utilisation d'artefacts Moldus, il y a quatre ans ? interrompit Pembroke, regagnant facilement contrôle des questions une nouvelle fois.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tout le monde attendait la réponse de Mr Weasley.

— C'était un accident malheureux, dit Mr Weasley, essayant de choisir ses mots avec prudence. Et cela pointe le besoin d'une meilleure compréhension des Moldus et de leur société.

— Je dirais que cela démontre à quel point avoir affaire à des Moldus peut être intrinsèquement dangereux, dit Pembroke.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Mr Weasley, clairement exaspéré désormais. C'est la même peur superstitieuse qui a permis à Vous-Savez-Qui de retourner au pouvoir. On ne peut pas continuer à nous cacher de ce que l'on ne comprend pas. J'ai rencontré des Moldus et laissez-moi vous dire que j'en aime certains beaucoup plus que certains des sorciers que je connais ! On ne peut pas prétendre que le Monde Moldu n'existe pas. Mes enfants vont à l'école avec des enfants venant de familles moldues. Certains de mes enfants épouseront peut-être des Moldus ou des Nés-Moldus. Il n'y a pas de honte là-dedans et je le dis en tant que sorcier de sang-pur d'une des plus anciennes familles ! Tant que nous ne nous débarrasserons pas de ces peurs et préjugés, nous ne serons jamais libres du mal que Vous-Savez-Qui incarne.

Les yeux de Pembroke se froncèrent, mais les autres reporters gribouillaient tous furieusement avec leurs plumes.

— Puis-je vous aider ?

Tout le monde se retourna.

Dumbledore était maintenant devant la porte, exsudant calme et autorité. Les élèves s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer alors qu'il descendait les marches et s'approchait des reporters, dont aucun ne semblait vouloir s'adresser en premier au directeur.

Dumbledore attendit patiemment et finalement la sorcière dodue s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

— Mr le Directeur, nous sommes là pour enquêter sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

— Ah, dans ce cas, vous êtes au mauvais endroit, j'en ai bien peur, dit Dumbledore. La Marque des Ténèbres est apparue au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Vous êtes plus que bienvenus de faire votre enquête là-bas, tant que les Aurors du Ministère n'ont pas d'objection.

— Nous espérions parler à des témoins, dit le maigre.

— Le staff a déjà donné sa déclaration aux Aurors qui pourront vous fournir toute information dont vous aurez besoin.

— Et les élèves ? demanda Pembroke.

— Ils ont déjà été suffisamment traumatisés par les événements d'hier. Je ne vous autoriserez pas à les déranger plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'ont rien vu de plus que ce qui a déjà été rapporté.

Les reporters échangèrent des regards nerveux et se tortillèrent avec gêne. Apparemment, personne ne voulait se disputer avec Dumbledore.

— Le terrain de Quidditch est par là, dit Dumbledore aimablement, indiquant la bonne direction.

Les reporters lancèrent un dernier regard affamé aux élèves épiant la scène des escaliers puis se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le chemin que Dumbledore avait indiqué.

Mr Weasley et le Professeur McGonagall suivirent Dumbledore dans les escaliers du hall d'entrée, dirigeant les élèves devant eux.

— Quels gens insupportables ! dit McGonagall dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour la vie privée des gens. Vraiment, Mr le Directeur ! Vous étiez vraiment trop poli.

Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence.

— Ils ne font que leur travail.

McGonagall renifla avec indignation puis se retourna vers la foule d'élèves.

— Tout le monde au petit déjeuner ! dit-elle brusquement. Il n'y a rien à voir.

Les élèves commencèrent immédiatement à se disperser dans la Grande Salle, sauf Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione qui s'approchèrent de Mr Weasley.

— Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ginny, enlaçant son père.

— Je suis juste venu voir Dumbledore, répondit Mr Weasley. Vous allez tous bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, s'adressant clairement à Harry et Hermione en même temps que ses propres enfants.

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les quatre.

— Tant mieux. Vous êtes plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs. Gardez juste les yeux ouverts.

Il leur lança un sourire rassurant puis se retourna et accompagna Dumbledore en haut des escaliers.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Effets secondaires

**Chapitre 10 : Effets secondaires**

Lundi matin, Harry avait hâte d'aller en cours dans l'espoir qu'un planning régulier aiderait à calmer les nerfs de tout le monde. Il y avait de grandes tensions à Poudlard : tout le monde semblait regarder constamment derrière soi et sursauter à chaque ombre. Beaucoup d'élèves pensaient clairement qu'une attaque de quelque sorte était imminente même si, depuis que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue, la vie était redevenue complètement banale.

Les professeurs rôdaient dans le château plus qu'à l'habitude également, gardant un œil attentif sur les élèves nerveux dont ils étaient en charge. Les Aurors avaient pris jusqu'au dimanche pour finir d'examiner le terrain de Quidditch, mais leur enquête n'avait mené à aucune conclusion. Il n'y avait toujours aucune preuve indiquant qui aurait pu faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres et cela causait un nouveau pic d'anxiété parmi les résidents du château. Au moins, les journalistes étaient partis.

— Hé, Ron ! Ton père est dans le journal, annonça Seamus, interrompant la rêverie d'Harry.

— Quoi ? dit Ron.

— Ouais, regarde. Seamus passa le journal à Ron pendant que Ginny et Hermione venaient derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

— Ecoutez ça, dit Ron.

_« Le porte-parole du Ministère, Arthur Weasley, a fait écho hier à l'appel du Ministre pour mettre fin aux provocations envers les Moldus. Il se réfère aux préjugés contre les Moldus et Nés-Moldus, comme : « la même peur qui a permis à Vous-Savez-Qui de revenir au pouvoir. »_

_« On ne peut pas continuer à se cacher de ce que l'on ne comprend pas, dit Weasley. On ne peut pas prétendre que le Monde Moldu n'existe pas. Mes enfants vont à l'école avec des enfants venant de familles moldues. Certains de mes enfants épouseront peut-être des Moldus ou des Nés-Moldus. Il n'y a aucune honte là-dedans et je dis cela en tant que sorcier de sang-pur d'une des plus anciennes familles. Tant que nous ne nous débarrasserons pas de ces peurs et préjugés, nous ne serons jamais libres du mal que Voldemort incarne. »_

— Pas mal, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Ron, arborant un large sourire.

— Il est grand temps que quelqu'un dise ce pour quoi Voldemort se bat, dit Hermione. Ton père a raison Ron : la haine et les préjugés sont les vrais dangers. Tant qu'ils existent, des sorciers comme Voldemort les exploiteront pour gagner du pouvoir.

— C'est vraiment courageux de la part de votre père de dire ça, dit Neville. Vous devez être très fiers de lui.

Ron et Ginny eurent tous les deux l'air ravi.

Harry regarda de nouveau son petit déjeuner, se sentant inexplicablement mélancolique. Cela devait être sympa pour Ron et Ginny d'avoir quelqu'un de qui ils pouvaient être fiers. Harry n'avait pas cela. Il n'était certainement pas fier des Dursely. Il n'était même plus fier de son propre père, pas après avoir appris quelle brute arrogante son père avait été étant enfant. Il repoussa ces pensées et se concentra sur sa nourriture jusqu'à ce que l'heure du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal arrive. Harry se leva avec le reste des sixièmes années de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

— Harry !

Harry se retourna et trouva Eleanor Branstone, se frayant un chemin dans le hall surpeuplé pour le rejoindre.

— Harry, je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé, dit Eleanor, arrivant vers lui. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait samedi. Si tu n'avais pas amené Madame Pomfresh dans les gradins, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé à Alice.

— Ça ira pour elle ? demanda Harry, véritablement inquiet pour la jeune fille.

— Oui, Eleanor hésita et se mordit la lèvre. Son cou était brisé. Elle serait morte, mais Madame Pomfresh a été brillante ! Elle a donné à Alice un filtre Régénérateur de Nerfs et elle a dit qu'elle allait se rétablir complètement.

— C'est super !

Eleanor sourit.

— Oui, je suis tellement soulagée ! Bref, je voulais juste te remercier pour ton aide, c'était vraiment sympa.

— Je n'ai rien fait, vraiment, dit Harry, rougissant légèrement devant ce qu'il considérait comme une gratitude non méritée. Si tu veux remercier quelqu'un, remercie le Professeur Rogue. C'est lui qui a préparé le filtre Régénérateur de Nerfs.

Le sourire d'Eleanor s'estompa et elle regarda Harry.

— _Le Professeur Rogue ?_

— Ouais, répondit Harry, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant la réaction de la fille. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Madame Pomfresh.

— Oh, dit Eleanor, regardant toujours Harry bizarrement. Euh, ok. Quoiqu'il en soit. Je te laisse aller en cours. Salut, Harry.

Eleanor se retourna et Harry s'interrogea sur le comportement étrange de la jeune fille. Rogue avait fait plus que quiconque pour sauver la vie de sa petite sœur, pourtant elle ne semblait pas du tout reconnaissante envers lui. Harry haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lac pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry remarqua que le professeur Ryan était d'un sérieux qui ne le caractérisait habituellement pas.

— Suivez-moi tous, commanda Ryan dès que tous les élèves furent présents.

Il n'offrit aucune explication, mais traversa le domaine, laissant ses élèves perplexes le suivre. Mais la curiosité devint de l'appréhension quand la destination de Ryan devint évidente. Harry accéléra son rythme et marcha à côté de son professeur.

— Professeur, nous allons au terrain de Quidditch ?

— C'est exact Mr Potter.

Harry regarda derrière lui et vit les autres élèves échanger des regards nerveux.

— Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, monsieur ?

— Je serais ravi de l'expliquer à toute la classe quand on sera arrivés.

Harry ralentit pour marcher avec le reste de ses camarades et ils arrivèrent bientôt au terrain. Ryan s'arrêta derrière les anneaux de but les plus proches et demanda aux élèves de se rassembler autour de lui.

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui n'était pas au match samedi ? demanda Ryan.

Personne ne leva la main, donc Ryan continua.

— Bien. Vous avez tous fait d'énormes progrès en duel cette année. Vous avez même appris à mettre de côté vos émotions pour travailler avec des gens que vous n'aimez pas. C'est pourquoi, la petite farce que nous avons vue samedi arrive au moment propice pour introduire notre prochain sujet : stratégies et tactiques. Commençons cependant à parler logistique.

— Mr Malfoy, si vous vouliez lancer un _Morsmordre_ pour que la Marque apparaisse dans le ciel comme samedi, où vous positionnerez-vous ?

Malfoy pâlit légèrement mais répondit avec son audace habituelle.

— Je ne le ferais pas des gradins où je me trouvais. Tout le monde m'aurait vu.

— Bien vu ! Personne n'aurait pu lancer ce sort des gradins sans être vu ni entendu.

— Ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver sur le terrain non plus, dit Dean. Ils auraient sûrement été vus.

— Ils devaient être juste en dehors du stade dans ce cas, conclut Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

— Je suis monté plus haut pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et je n'ai vu personne s'enfuir.

Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malfoy.

— Ils portaient peut-être une cape d'invisibilité, dit Neville.

— C'est une possibilité, dit Ryan.

— Ça pouvait être un Animagus, dit Hermione.

— C'est également possible, même si les Animagi ne sont pas très répandus.

— Voldemort en a au moins un à son service, dit Ron.

— Ils ont peut-être utilisé du Polynectar, suggéra Harry.

Malfoy se figea et lança un regard surpris à Harry.

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda Seamus.

— Si quelqu'un prenait l'apparence d'un élève, il pourrait se fondre dans la foule sans être vu, dit Harry ignorant soigneusement Malfoy.

Harry ne savait pas exactement comment Malfoy avait réussi à le faire, mais il savait qu'il était assez près de la vérité pour faire trembler le Serpentard.

— C'est une idée intelligente Potter. Mais n'oubliez pas, l'imposteur aurait besoin d'un cheveu ou d'un ongle de la personne dont il ou elle voulait prendre l'apparence.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de trouver cela, dit Ron.

— Je suis sûr que vous avez raison, Mr Weasley, approuva Ryan avec un léger sourire. Très bien, parlons de la question la plus importante, continua Ryan. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort utilise-t-il des ressources pour ajouter un peu de piment à un match de Quidditch à Poudlard ? Qu'a-t-il accompli ?

— Il l'a fait pour la même raison qui l'a poussé à attaquer Gringotts, dit Hermione. Il veut effrayer les gens. Il veut que tout le monde croie qu'aucun endroit n'est sûr et que son emprise s'étend partout.

— C'est le cas, dit Malfoy. Le plus tôt les gens s'en rendront compte, le mieux ils se porteront.

— Tu veux dire, plus Voldemort peut effrayer de personnes pour qu'ils se soumettent à lui, mieux _il _se portera, rétorqua Hermione.

— Vous les Sang-de-Bourbe seront les premiers à servir d'exemple, ricana Malfoy.

L'expression d'Hermione s'assombrit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Ron avait sa baguette pointée sur Malfoy.

— Redis ça, dit Ron. Aies le courage de le répéter !

— On défend sa petite amie, Weasley, moqua Malfoy. Les traîtres à leur sang comme toi sont encore pires que les Sang-de-Bourbe. Crois-moi, votre race sera la première à payer.

— Tu es malade, Malfoy, dit Ron avec dégoût.

— Ça suffit, tous les deux ! cassa Ryan. On n'est pas dans un club de débats. Je suis là pour vous apprendre à vous défendre en temps de guerre, quel que soit le côté que vous choisirez, et pour ce faire il faut être capable d'anticiper le prochain geste de votre ennemi. Votre devoir pour lundi est d'analyser les causes politiques et sociales ainsi que les conséquences de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et l'influence que ses stratégies et tactiques ont eu sur ces dernières. Je veux au moins quatre-vingt-dix centimètres.

La classe entière regarda Ryan, sans voix, alors que l'étincelle habituelle revenait dans les yeux de Ryan.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous ai déjà dit que la plupart des batailles se gagnent là-haut, dit-il en se tapotant la tempe. J'attends vos meilleurs efforts. Vous pouvez partir.

* * *

— Les causes politiques et sociales ainsi que les conséquences de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, répéta Ron misérablement alors qu'ils retournaient au château. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

— Ça veut dire ce qui a causé la montée de Voldemort au pouvoir et ce qui en a résulté.

— Et comment peut-on le savoir ?

— Il veut notre opinion Ron, expliqua Hermione avec patience. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse, tant que l'on montre qu'on y a assez réfléchi.

Hermione était clairement impatiente de commencer le devoir.

— Je ne vois pas vraiment comment quatre-vingt-dix centimètres seront suffisants, néanmoins, dit-elle.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Harry.

— Je suis content qu'il n'y ait pas de bonne ou mauvaise réponse, murmura-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et allaient entrer dans le château pour se rendre au déjeuner quand une voix traînante sarcastique et familière les arrêta.

— Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? dit Rogue, observant la classe. Pas de boue. Personne n'est trempé jusqu'aux os. Et aucun d'entre vous n'a besoin d'une petite visite à l'infirmerie. Est-ce vraiment la classe de Défense du Professeur Ryan ?

— Nous discutions des stratégies et tactiques derrière l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, dit Ryan, entrant dans le hall. La classe a trouvé une théorie fascinante qui expliquerait comment le coupable a réussi à s'enfuir sans être vu. Ils pensent que quelqu'un aurait pu prendre du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'un élève. Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent, calculateurs, et ils dévièrent dans la direction d'Harry pendant une fraction de seconde.

— C'est possible, concéda-t-il.

— Mais je me demande comment ils ont pu mettre la main sur une mèche de cheveux d'un des élèves ? Il me semble qu'ils auraient eu besoin d'aide venant de l'intérieur, vous ne pensez pas ?

Les yeux de Rogues se plissèrent encore plus. Il savait exactement où Ryan voulait en venir et il n'était clairement pas d'humeur pour ses insinuations.

— Possiblement, dit Rogue d'un ton traînant dangereusement doucereux. Si, en fait, votre théorie est correcte. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez de preuves ?

— Aucune, dit Ryan de bonne foi. Ce n'est que de la pure spéculation.

— Dans ce cas, je vous laisse à vos fantaisies, dit Rogue.

Il se retourna pour partir, mais ne réussit que trois pas avant que Ryan l'arrête.

— Rogue, appela Ryan. Vous êtes le seul à Poudlard possédant tous les ingrédients pour du Polynectar, ai-je raison ?

Rogue se retourna lentement pour faire face au professeur de Défense. Il semblait prêt à l'étrangler, mais réussit à maintenir son sang-froid.

— Oui, dit-il, faisant paraître le mot comme une menace.

Ryan sourit.

— Merci Severus, dit-il aimablement. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Le Professeur de Défense se retourna et entra dans la Grande Salle. Rogue le regarda avec défiance, sans ménagement, puis se retourna et s'en alla vers les donjons.

Harry regarda ses professeurs d'un air morose. Il avait regardé la scène qui s'était déroulée avec une frustration de plus en plus importante. Ryan s'était servi de sa suggestion sur le Polynectar pour provoquer Rogue, ce qui n'avait jamais été l'intention d'Harry, mais Ryan ne manquait jamais une opportunité de tourmenter son collègue. Il semblait que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans la même pièce sans qu'il y ait de remarques perfides échangées. Cependant, alors que Rogue méprisait les compétences d'enseignement de Ryan, les commentaires de Ryan finissaient toujours à porter des accusations peu dissimulées sur les loyautés de Rogue.

Harry trouvait ses insinuations constantes très irritantes. En fait, il commençait à trouver la jovialité de Ryan agaçante. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était un secret de polichinelle que Ryan courait après la position de Rogue en tant que Directeur de Serpentard et il faisait clairement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour compromettre Rogue et l'obtenir.

Harry suivit le reste de ses camarades au déjeuner. Il jeta un regard à la grande table où Ryan régalait ses collègues professeurs d'une histoire apparemment très amusante. Ils riaient tous de bon cœur et Harry sentit une nouvelle poussée d'indignation. N'y avait-il personne qui voyait ce qu'il faisait ?

— Ça fait donc un nouveau point pour Ryan, dit Ron alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi Rogue ne s'en va pas en courant quand il voit Ryan arriver.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Neville. Je ne pense pas que se faire un ennemi de Rogue est la chose la plus sage à faire.

— Ryan peut s'occuper de lui-même, dit Ron. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'amis, ajouta-t-il, faisant un mouvement de la tête vers la grande table.

— Il semble vraiment bien s'entendre avec les autres professeurs, commenta Hermione.

— Sans parler des élèves, ajouta Seamus.

Harry attrapa un sandwich et essaya d'ignorer la conversation.

— J'espère vraiment que Dumbledore décidera de le nommer Directeur de Serpentard, dit Lavande.

— Ouais, approuva Ron. Et peut-être que du coup, l'an prochain, il embauchera un nouveau Maître des Potions au lieu d'un professeur de Défense.

— Tu penses vraiment que Rogue démissionnerait ? demanda Neville.

— Ça serait sympa, dit Dean.

— Ryan est un meilleur professeur et il ferait certainement mieux le boulot, dit Parvati.

— Ouais, s'il est si brillant, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de s'arrêter pour insulter Rogue à chaque opportunité ? demanda Harry, incapable de rester calme plus longtemps.

— Rogue est un salaud, dit Ron, comme si c'était une réponse définitive au problème et qu'aucune raison supplémentaire n'était nécessaire.

— Au moins, Rogue n'a pas accusé Ryan d'avoir lancé la Marque des Ténèbres, répliqua Harry.

— Ryan ne faisait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait, ajouta Seamus.

— Vraiment, dit Harry. C'est marrant. Ça ne _m'_a jamais traversé l'esprit que Rogue puisse avoir quelque chose avoir dans cette histoire ! Ne pouvez-vous pas voir que Ryan est seulement en train d'essayer de compromettre Rogue dans son propre intérêt ?

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est vrai ? demanda Dean. Il est le meilleur professeur de Défense que l'on ait eu depuis une éternité ! Et il nous traite tous décemment. Ron a raison, Rogue est un complet salaud.

— Rogue est peut-être un salaud, mais au moins il ne poignarde personne dans le dos ! dit Harry avec dégoût. Il se leva, lança sa serviette et s'en alla.

Il était à mi-chemin du hall d'entrée quand Ron accourut derrière lui.

— Harry attends !

— Pourquoi ? dit Harry, ne ralentissant pas son rythme et ne regardant pas son ami. Pour que tu puisses me dire à quel point Ryan est brillant ?

Ron attrapa son bras et Harry se retourna pour lui faire face.

— Harry, quel est ton problème ? demanda Ron. Pourquoi défends-tu Rogue ?

— Personne d'autre ne semble enclin à le faire !

— Pourquoi devraient-ils le faire. C'est de_ Rogue_ qu'on parle.

— Il n'a pas fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres et tu le sais très bien !

— Non, il a juste fourni les ingrédients du Polynectar à Malfoy ! Tu remarqueras qu'il ne l'a pas mentionné !

— Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien refuser à Malfoy.

— Tout ce que je sais c'est que s'il n'est pas un Mangemort, il fait tout comme.

Les mains d'Harry se serrèrent avec frustration et il était sur le point de donner un coup de poing à son meilleur ami quand Hermione arriva.

— Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? demanda Hermione, murmurant avec urgence. Tu essayes de faire tuer le Professeur Rogue ?

— Quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Il est supposé être dans le camp de Voldemort. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu penses que ça donne quelle impression de te voir le défendre ? Malfoy n'est pas stupide Harry, et s'il a des soupçons…

Hermione ne finit pas sa pensée. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer.

— J'ai dit à tout le monde que tu étais juste contrarié, parce qu'après tout ce que tu as traversé tu ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'un autre partisan de Voldemort dans l'école. Ils ont eu l'air de tous y croire, donc ça devrait aller.

Harry soupira avec soulagement.

— Merci, Hermione. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû savoir.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Harry, mais tu dois faire attention !

— Donc, juste pour que ce soit clair, intervint Ron. Vous faites confiance à Rogue tous les deux ?

— Oui, répondirent Hermione et Harry sans aucune hésitation.

— J'espère que vous avez raison, dit Ron, visiblement peu convaincu.

* * *

Harry arriva pour sa leçon avec Rogue pile à sept heures, se sentant légèrement anxieux. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était sorti de la pièce pour arrêter ses leçons et, après leur confrontation de samedi soir, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi attendre du Maître des Potions. Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Rogue agit comme si il n'avait jamais mis fin à ses leçons et ne fit aucune référence à la crise de nerfs d'Harry dans son bureau. Harry en était très reconnaissant, même si bien sûr il ne le dit pas Rogue.

Rogue accueillit Harry comme à son habitude, ne se perdant pas dans des grandes paroles en se levant de son bureau.

— Voyons de quoi vous êtes capable en Legilimancie.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette.

— Rangez-ça. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

— Mais je n'ai jamais essayé la Legilimancie sans baguette, protesta Harry.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter, dit Rogue. Vous avez lu les pensées de Mr Malfoy ainsi que les miennes et celles de Dieu sait combien de vos camarades qui ne se doutent de rien ? Le fait que ce n'était pas votre intention ne change rien.

Harry soupira. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et fit face à son professeur, incertain.

— Alors ? gronda Rogue.

— Alors quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Vous devez initier le sort, Potter.

— Comment ?

— Vous devez concentrer vos pensées en calmant votre esprit, comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Mais utilisez votre esprit pour diriger votre énergie au lieu de votre baguette. Maintenant regardez-moi dans les yeux et ouvrez votre esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pris au petit déjeuner ce matin ?

— _Quoi ?_

— Le petit déjeuner, Potter ! C'est le souvenir le plus simple, ne nécessitant aucune interprétation.

Harry regarda Rogue, se sentant légèrement paniqué. Simple ou non, il ne savait pas du tout comment il pourrait lire les pensées de Rogue sans baguette.

— Potter, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps si vous ne voulez même pas essayer ! dit Rogue impatiemment.

— Je ne sais pas comment ! répondit Harry, exaspéré.

— Et clairement vous n'avez pas envie d'apprendre, ricana Rogue.

Harry rougit légèrement.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Non ! Et épargnez-moi vos protestations ! Vous avez peur de prendre la responsabilité de votre propre esprit ! C'est beaucoup plus simple d'être une victime, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce que vous aimez juste être au courant des pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

S'il n'y avait pas eu de bureau entre eux, Harry aurait mis un coup de poing à Rogue.

— Pensez-vous que je passerais ne serait-ce qu'une minute ici, si je ne voulais pas que ces visions s'arrêtent ? dit-il furieusement. Je fais de mon mieux ! Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de m'aider au lieu de me critiquer tout le temps ? Donnez-moi une indication au moins ! C'est vous qui perdez votre temps ou est-ce que vous aimez juste me voir échouer ? Il me semble qui si vous vouliez vraiment –

— Quoi, Mr Potter ? demanda Rogue, se penchant sur le bureau. Ne détournez pas les yeux ! Si vous n'avez pas peur, prouvez-le ! Qu'est-ce que je veux ? A quoi je pense tout de suite ?

— Que vous allez m'apprendre l'Occlumancie même si ça nous tue tous les deux, répondit Harry.

Une amorce de sourire joua brièvement sur les lèvres de Rogue.

— Légèrement exagéré, dit-il. Mais assez proche. Maintenant faites-attention à votre esprit. Ressentez-vous cette conscience affûtée, cette ouverture concentrée ? C'est la sensation que vous devez être capable de créer quand vous le voulez. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que j'ai pris au petit déjeuner.

Harry pouvait voir le souvenir clairement.

— Des toasts avec de la confiture et du thé, dit-il sans hésitation.

— Voilà, vous voyez que vous pouvez le faire, dit Rogue.

Il recula et le souvenir disparut, la connexion étant rompue. Rogue le regardait avec un parfait sang-froid et Harry le regardait avec une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

— Vous me provoquiez, dit Harry avec indignation. Vous avez fait exprès de m'énerver.

— Tout ce que je fais, je le fais exprès, Potter, répondit Rogue sans s'excuser. C'était la manière la plus rapide de surpasser votre réticence et de vous montrer la technique adéquate. Apprenez à pratiquer la Legilimancie de votre propre chef et je n'aurais pas besoin de vous provoquer.

Harry lança un regard mauvais à son professeur. Il était en colère contre Rogue de l'avoir manipulé et encore plus en colère contre lui-même de l'avoir laissé faire. Mais il devait admettre que Rogue avait raison. Cela avait été la manière la plus rapide de lui montrer comment ouvrir son esprit.

— Maintenant réessayez pour voir si cette fois vous y arriverez tout seul, dit Rogue.

Harry respira profondément, se détendit et essaya de recréer le bon état mental. Il croisa le regard de Rogue et tenta de l'atteindre mentalement. Tout d'un coup, il fut plongé dans un océan de souvenirs et d'émotions qui dansaient autour de lui. Il se sentait comme sur le point de se noyer et n'arriva pas à s'en sortir.

— Du calme, Potter, dit Rogue, brisant la connexion. Essayez à nouveau, mais cette fois, gardez un peu de contrôle.

— Oui monsieur.

Harry utilisa les techniques de Legilimancie qu'il avait apprises pour ériger un mur dans son propre esprit et atteignit l'esprit de Rogue une nouvelle fois. C'était la même sensation que celle qu'il avait ressentie la nuit où il était entré dans l'esprit de Rogue avec des intentions meurtrières, mais il n'était pas en colère désormais et il avait eu des mois d'entraînement pour donner sens à ce qu'il ressentait. C'était à la fois plus intense et plus nuancé que la Legilimancie qu'il avait performée avec sa baguette et Harry était fasciné malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas uniquement sentir les souvenirs mais également l'esprit derrière eux. Des fragments de pensées et d'émotions le bombardaient, mais s'échappèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les identifier. Harry essaya d'explorer plus profondément pour poursuivre ces fantômes insaisissables.

— Potter !

Harry percuta la table et grogna de douleur en cognant son coude contre le bois dur. Cela faisait longtemps que Rogue ne l'avait pas repoussé mentalement aussi brutalement et Harry était véritablement surpris de la réponse violente de son professeur à son égard. Harry se redressa, frottant son coude et regarda Rogue.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que le but était que je regarde dans votre esprit !

— Que vous regardiez ! Pas que vous preniez résidence ! Honnêtement, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne puissiez pas dissocier votre esprit de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Essayez encore et cette fois, ayez un peu de retenue !

Harry soupira.

— Oui, monsieur.

* * *

Au cours des semaines suivantes, la vie retourna petit à petit à la normale alors que le souvenir de la Marque des Ténèbres s'estompait, ainsi que les peurs d'une autre attaque plus importante à l'école. Harry continua à passer la plupart de son temps libre sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais il était plus souvent accompagné de Ginny que tout seul. Ron venait même pour des entraînements supplémentaires de temps en temps, avec Hermione pour les encourager.

Malfoy avait fait profil bas et Harry tirait une grande satisfaction à penser que son harcèlement en était la cause. Malfoy semblait vraiment le regarder avec inquiétude quand il pensait qu'Harry ne le remarquerait pas.

Pendant ce temps, les leçons d'Harry avec Rogue étaient devenues une routine qui était à la fois frustrante et confortable. Harry était frustré parce que ses progrès en Legilimancie semblaient insupportablement lents. Il était pressé d'apprendre et pouvait atteindre l'esprit de Rogue de manière fiable sans baguette. Malheureusement, il n'avait quasiment aucun contrôle une fois la connexion initiée : il ne pouvait pas faire sens des souvenirs et émotions indénombrables qu'il trouvait et était seulement rarement capable de briser le lien lui-même.

Ce qui était cependant remarquable était que Rogue ne le critiquait pas pour ses échecs et semblait plus ou moins satisfait de ses progrès. Que Rogue garde ses critiques parce qu'il avait peur qu'Harry arrête à nouveau ou simplement parce qu'il n'attendait pas plus de son élève, Harry s'en fichait. Lui et Rogue n'avaient pas partagé un rapport aussi facile depuis Noël et Harry fut surpris de découvrir à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Cela ne durerait sûrement pas, mais pour l'instant ses leçons étaient confortables et plutôt relaxantes.

* * *

— _Potter –_

— _Je ne sais pas !_ cassa Harry

Il brisa son contact visuel avec Rogue et se retourna pour faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Harry passait une soirée particulièrement frustrante. Tous ses efforts semblaient futiles et il avait envie de crier.

— Je ne peux pas dire si vous avez pris des saucisses ou des œufs à votre petit déjeuner, ou des céréales ou des fruits, ou encore quelque chose d'autre. Vous prenez un petit déjeuner tous les matins ! Comment suis-je censé savoir si c'est celui de ce matin ou d'hier ou de la semaine dernière ?

— Avec de l'entraînement.

Harry roula les yeux et ne se força pas à dissimuler son ironie quand il parla à nouveau.

— Merci, Professeur. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point ça m'aide.

— Potter qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Rogue, exaspéré. La Legilimancie est de la magie très avancée. Des sorciers accomplis ont passé des années à l'étudier. Etes-vous vraiment tellement arrogant que vous espérez la maîtriser en quelques semaines ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je ne comprends juste pas ce que je fais de travers.

— Vous ne faites rien de travers, dit Rogue. Vous n'en fait juste pas assez comme il faut.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Rogue soupira.

— Potter savez-vous quel est le but de ces exercices ?

— De voir si je peux lire vos pensées.

— Non. C'est de vous apprendre le contrôle. Vous pourriez, en ce moment même, regardez dans mon esprit et y trouver un grand nombre de souvenirs dramatiques que j'ai accumulés tout au long de ma vie. Mais cela ne fera rien pour vous apprendre ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Cela nécessite que vous distinguiez des souvenirs subtilement différents pour discipliner votre esprit. C'est ce dont vous avez besoin pour réussir à bloquer ces visions. Si vous voulez contrôler votre esprit pendant votre sommeil, cela doit devenir une seconde nature quand vous êtes éveillé.

Harry considéra les paroles de Rogue et il devait admettre que cela avait un sens.

— Mais comme je fais ça ? demanda Harry.

— Lire l'esprit d'un autre est un art. Peu de personnes peuvent vous obliger à voir le souvenir précis que vous souhaitez voir et rien d'autre. C'est pourquoi je dois vous apprendre à discerner une information utile de quelque chose de complètement superficiel. La plupart des souvenirs sont uniques et même ceux qui le sont peuvent être impossibles à replacer dans le temps. Seul, il est difficile de glaner quelque chose d'eux. Mais les souvenirs sont très associatifs. Trouver les bonnes associations donnera un sens à ce que vous voyez.

— Comment je trouve les bonnes associations ?

— Le temps et la pratique vous diront quels indices vous devez chercher.

— Combien de temps ?

— Cela dépend de vous, mais votre impatience ne va pas accélérer le processus.

C'était au tour d'Harry de soupirer. Il se sentait entièrement découragé.

— C'est juste que je ne pense pas avoir des années pour l'apprendre.

— Potter, pensez-vous que j'aurais accepté de vous apprendre la Legilimancie si je pensais une seconde que cela prendrait des années ? demanda Rogue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

— Non, monsieur, je suppose que non.

— Je pense qu'on en a fait assez pour ce soir, dit Rogue. De plus, vous avez un devoir de Potions pour demain que je suis sûr que vous n'avez même pas encore commencé.

Harry roula les yeux, prétendant être agacé en se retournant vers la porte.

— C'est le problème quand on a un professeur qui peut lire dans les pensées, dit-il.

Rogue lui lança un sourire narquois.

— Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune Legilimancie impliquée là-dedans. Je suis assez au courant de la quantité de travail que vous dévouez à mon cours. Pas que je pense que plus de diligence arrangerait vraiment vos notes.

Harry se figea avec la main sur la poignée de la porte.

— Vous savez Professeur, un de ces jours je pourrais me décider à étudier et vous surprendre.

— J'y croirai quand je le verrais. Bonne nuit, Mr Potter.

— Bonne nuit, Professeur.

Harry tira la porte et faillit percuter Drago Malfoy. Les deux garçons haletèrent de surprise en se voyant.

— Entrez, Mr Malfoy, dit Rogue d'un ton las. Potter était sur le point de partir.

Malfoy regarda Rogue puis Harry qui passa rapidement à côté du Serpentard et se dirigea vers le hall. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de Rogue se fermer, puis s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau le bureau. Il y avait un silence de mort dans le couloir et Harry était sûr qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Pour un court instant, il avait regardé dans les yeux de Malfoy et avait aperçu une lueur de suspicion qui lui faisait encore plus froid dans le dos que le froid humide des cachots. Il espérait avec ferveur que Rogue l'avait également vue.

* * *

Harry retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor et se trouva face à une image insolite : Neville était dans un coin avec son Mimbulus mimbletonia. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point la plante avait grandi. Elle faisait au moins un mètre cinquante de haut. Une musique douce était jouée et Neville fredonnait même si c'était vaguement faux. Il vaporisait la plante de quelque chose qui ne sentait pas particulièrement bon, même à une grande distance. Harry remarqua que tout le monde laissait un grand espace à Neville. Harry décida que c'était probablement plus sage et rejoignit Hermione et Ginny auprès du feu.

Hermione était recroquevillé dans le canapé, balançant à la fois Pattenrond et son livre d'Arithmancie sur ses genoux. Ginny était assise à côté du feu, lisant également. Harry prit la chaise face à Ginny.

— Que fait Neville ? demanda-t-il.

— Il administre le tonic qu'il a fait avec Luna, répondit Ginny avec un regard mauvais. On aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient fait quelque chose pour l'odeur.

— Cela sent encore pire dans un endroit clos, dit Hermione, posant son livre sur le côté pour caresser le chat qui frottait sa tête contre elle pour attirer son attention. Ron, Dean et Seamus ont juré qu'ils ensorcèleraient Neville s'il le ramenait dans le dortoir.

— Tant mieux, dit Harry, se pinçant le nez en sentant l'odeur qui leur parvenait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et Ron entra. Il s'arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour lancer un regard noir dans la direction de Neville puis vint vers eux et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Pattenrond, qui ronronnait bruyamment de plaisir, hérissa ses poils et sauta des bras d'Hermione. Il miaula bruyamment et vint rôder autour de la cheminée.

— Je jure que ce chat me déteste.

— Il est probablement juste jaloux, dit Ginny.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'y fera, assura Hermione à Ron en s'asseyant plus proche de lui.

Puis elle tourna son attention vers Harry et baissa sa voix.

— Comment se passent tes leçons avec le Professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ça va, dit Harry. Je suis inquiet au sujet de Malfoy, cependant. Je suis tombé sur lui en sortant du bureau de Rogue ce soir et je jure qu'il suspecte quelque chose.

— Tu penses qu'il suspecte que Rogue ne t'enseigne pas vraiment les Potions ? demanda Ginny en regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne les écoute.

— Non, dit Harry, se penchant plus proche des autres et baissant sa voix. Pas encore en tout cas. Mais on ne peut se permettre qu'il le découvre. Si cela revient aux oreilles de Voldemort que Rogue m'apprend l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie, ça n'annoncerait rien de bon.

— Est-ce que Rogue sait que Malfoy a des soupçons ? demanda Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Probablement, ouais. Il sait que Malfoy pourrait être une menace pour nous.

— Dans ce cas, je doute que tu aies grand-chose à te préoccuper, dit Ron, se penchant également. Rogue espionne Voldemort après tout. S'il ne pouvait pas gérer les gens comme Malfoy, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait vécu aussi longtemps.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, assure toi de ne pas afficher ton support pour Rogue en public, Hermione avertit Harry. Si Malfoy a vraiment des soupçons tu ne peux pas te permettre de déraper.

— Tu as raison, dit Harry.

— La bonne chose c'est que Malfoy n'est pas vraiment subtil, dit Ginny. Tu sais probablement plus de choses sur ce qu'il pense qu'il n'en sait sur toi et Rogue.

— Malfoy n'est rien d'autre qu'un vantard arrogant avec une grande bouche qui pense qu'il en sait plus que tout le monde, dit Hermione. Tu es plus intelligent que lui Harry. Tout comme l'est le Professeur Rogue.

— Ouais, j'imagine que vous avez raison.

— Tu sais que j'aime ça quand tu insultes Malfoy, dit Ron avec affection, embrassant brièvement Hermione sur la joue.

— Miaou ! ronronna Pattenrond bruyamment, agitant sa queue et courant devant la cheminé.

— Oh du calme toi ! dit Ron.

* * *

En parler avec ses amis avait aidé Harry à calmer ses peurs. Hermione avait raison : Malfoy était sournois, mais il n'était sûrement pas assez intelligent pour prendre le dessus sur Rogue. Harry garderait un œil sur le Serpentard mais il n'allait pas laisser son inquiétude le consumer. Il avait appris la leçon.

Harry dévoua le reste de sa soirée à son devoir de Potion, déterminé à prouver à Rogue qu'il pouvait bien faire s'il y mettait du cœur. Au moment où il grimpa dans son lit, il était satisfait et écoutait joyeusement Neville lui dire avec enthousiasme comment le Mimbulus mimbletonia allait depuis qu'il avait commencé sa « thérapie ». Harry échangea un regard sceptique avec Ron puis se retourna et s'endormit.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le pire souvenir d'Harry

**Chapitre 11 : Le pire souvenir d'Harry**

Même dans son sommeil, Harry savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait rêvé du Terrier de nombreuses fois, mais cette fois c'était différent – et familier.

_La nuit était froide mais pas d'un froid mordant. Une forte brise créait des bruissements dans les arbres et une chouette hululait quelque part à proximité. Une traînée de nuages flottait devant la pleine lune. Harry respira profondément, avalant les parfums de la nuit._

_Le cri d'une femme déchira le silence et Harry sourit. Il savoura le son de douleur et de terreur. Le monde magique tout entier se prosternerait à ses pieds. Lentement, il monta les marches et entra dans la maison. Quatre Mangemorts se tenaient au-dessus de la forme recroquevillée de leur victime. L'un brandit sa baguette._

— _Endoloris !_

_La voix froide et cruelle de Bellatrix Lestrange ne pouvait être confondue avec aucune autre. Mrs Weasley cria à nouveau, agonisant. _

— _Cela suffit, Bella, dit Harry. On a besoin qu'elle reste cohérente._

_Bellatrix Lestrange fit un fin mouvement de sa baguette et les cris s'évanouirent pour laisser place à une respiration saccadée._

_Harry passa devant ses Mangemorts et regarda Mrs Weasley, qui le regarda maintenant avec horreur._

— _Bonsoir, Madame, dit-il avec décontraction. Nous cherchons votre mari._

_Mrs Weasley sembla sortir de son état de choc. Elle leva son menton avec défiance._

— _Dans ce cas vous perdez votre temps, dit-elle. Il n'est pas là._

— _Où est-il ? demanda Harry avec un ennui poli._

— _Avec les gens du Ministère, en train de poursuivre certains de vos Mangemorts, j'imagine._

— _Et quand pensez-vous qu'il va rentrer ? continua Harry, restant impassible à son commentaire._

— _Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Mrs Weasley. La plupart du temps, il ne rentre pas à la maison avant le matin._

— _Eh bien, voilà qui est regrettable, dit Harry ayant l'air légèrement déçu. Pour vous, ajouta-t-il._

_Il leva sa baguette._

* * *

Harry se redressa dans son lit, à bout de souffle, paniqué. Il regarda par réflexe le lit de Ron, mais il ne pouvait pas réveiller son meilleur ami. Pas encore. Il devait aller chercher de l'aide. Harry se précipita hors de son lit, attrapa sa robe de chambre et se glissa à l'extérieur de la pièce, descendit les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune. Puis il se mit à courir.

Une partie détachée de l'esprit d'Harry se demandait pourquoi à chaque fois, quand il essayait de se promener dans le château la nuit, il y avait toujours quelqu'un prêt à l'attraper, alors que maintenant, alors qu'il était désespéré de trouver de l'aide, il pouvait courir tête baissée à travers les couloirs et ne croiser personne. Mais, enfin, il dérapa pour se freiner, cherchant à regagner sa respiration, alors qu'il était arrivé à sa destination et frappa à la porte polie en bois de chêne en face de lui. Même si cela sembla être une éternité, il ne sembla se passer que quelques instants avant que la porte ne soit ouverte par un Severus Rogue visiblement à peine réveillé.

— Potter ? Qu'est-ce que – ?

— Ils sont au Terrier ! dit Harry. La maison de Ron ! Mrs Weasley… Ils…

Toute trace de sommeil disparut du visage de Rogue. Il attrapa Harry par le bras, le tira dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

— Il y est en ce moment ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Rogue emmena Harry plus loin dans la pièce et le poussa sur un fauteuil près de la cheminé. Au même moment, il pointa sa baguette et dit : « Incendio ! ».

Un feu prit instantanément vie dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Rogue prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette d'une boîte sur le manteau de la cheminée et la jeta dans les flammes.

— Mr le Directeur ? appela-t-il. Albus !

— Oui Severus, je suis là, dit Dumbledore dont la tête venait d'apparaître dans le feu de Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mr Potter est dans mes quartiers. Il vient de m'informer d'une attaque de Mangemorts à la résidence des Weasley en ce moment même.

Harry vit l'expression de Dumbledore s'assombrir.

— Savez-vous combien ils sont ?

Rogue regarda Harry.

— Quatre au moins, répondit Harry. Et il y a Voldemort aussi.

— As-tu vu l'un des Weasley ? demanda Dumbledore gentiment.

— Mr Weasley n'est pas à la maison. Je pense que Mrs Weasley est la seule…

Harry s'arrêta, submergé par le souvenir.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec compassion et retourna son attention vers Rogue.

— Je vais contacter les Aurors. Vous feriez mieux de garder Harry avec vous, jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse signe.

L'instant suivant, il était parti et Harry fut réduit à regarder le feu intensément.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et trouva Rogue, debout face à lui. Le Maître des Potions lui tendit un petit chaudron.

— Si vous êtes malade, utilisez cela, dit Rogue et il se retourna.

Harry regarda le chaudron. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais décida être trop engourdi pour être en fait malade. Rogue apparut à côté de lui et lui tendit une coupe. Harry saisit la potion familière et la but d'un trait. Il sentit sa tête se vider presque instantanément et son choc commença à s'estomper. Mais, contrairement aux autres fois, cela ne l'aidait pas. C'était une chose d'être témoin d'atrocités commises à l'encontre d'étrangers. Harry pouvait prétendre que ce n'était pas réel. Mais être au Terrier et voir Mrs Weasley –

Harry sauta de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas fiévreusement, comme s'il espérait que le mouvement bannirait les images gravées dans son esprit. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, mais cela ne le distrait pas de ce qu'il avait vu. Mrs Weasley avait tenu tête à Voldemort, bravement. Elle avait eu peur, mais elle avait également été défiante et n'avait même pas frissonné quand il avait levé sa baguette.

— Non, gémit Harry.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et pressa ses mains avec force contre ses yeux pour empêcher la scène de se rejouer dans son esprit.

— Non !

Rogue l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua.

— Potter, arrêtez ça ! Regardez-moi.

— Non ! répéta Harry désespérément, toujours coincé dans le souvenir.

Rogue le secoua plus fort.

— Regardez-moi !

— _Non !_ cria Harry et il essaya de se dégager.

Il ne voulait pas que Rogue voie le souvenir dans ses yeux. La culpabilité et la douleur étaient déjà plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

— Ce n'était pas votre faute ! cria Rogue, refusant de relâcher Harry. Vous le savez !

Harry ignora Rogue et ne fit que se débattre encore plus. Il essaya de repousser l'homme qui le tenait, mais l'emprise que Rogue avait sur son épaule le tenait comme s'il était serré dans un étau.

— _Laissez-moi !_ cria Harry.

— Pas tant que vous ne ferez pas ce que je vous demande ! Rogue secoua Harry une nouvelle fois. Regardez-moi !

Harry leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Rogue qui brûlaient d'une intensité sauvage.

— Ce n'était pas votre faute, insista Rogue.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans les épaules d'Harry, mais Harry s'en fichait. Ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur.

— Je l'ai tuée, murmura Harry.

Les traits de Rogue s'adoucirent et quand il parla sa voix était plus douce qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendue.

— Je sais.

La pièce était terriblement silencieuse. Harry pouvait entendre le feu craquer dans l'âtre et sa propre respiration saccadée alors que lui et Rogue étaient debout, face à face, se regardant dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne parlait : il n'y avait rien à dire.

Rogue ne fit aucun geste pour relâcher son étreinte sur les épaules d'Harry, ce pour quoi Harry était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Rogue dans son esprit, mais il ne ressentit aucune révulsion ou horreur, seulement un regret méfiant et une détermination calme. Cette présence calme se tenait en contraste frappant avec ses propres émotions désespérées et lui apportait une consolation inattendue.

— Severus ? appela la voix de Dumbledore en provenance du feu.

— Oui, Mr le directeur, répondit Rogue, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

— Les Aurors viennent de m'informer que deux Mangemorts ont été capturé au Terrier. Le reste s'est échappé. J'ai parlé à Arthur Weasley. Il est en route pour Poudlard en ce moment. Minerva est allée réveiller les enfants Weasley et les amène à mon bureau. Si vous pouvez y amener Harry également, je pense qu'il devrait être là.

— Est-ce absolument nécessaire ? demanda Rogue.

Dumbledore hésita.

— J'en ai bien peur. On devra forcément y faire face à un moment donné et c'est mieux de s'en débarrasser maintenant.

— Très bien.

Rogue n'avait toujours pas coupé le contact visuel avec Harry qui était certain que ce regard inébranlable était la seule chose qui le maintenait sur ses pieds.

— Je ne peux pas, plaida Harry désespérément. Je ne peux pas voir Ron et Ginny tout de suite.

— Si vous le pouvez. Vous avez affronté pire.

— Mais –

— Vous étiez un témoin innocent, Potter, dit Rogue. Vous ne portez aucune responsabilité sur ce qui s'est produit. En fait, vous avez sûrement sauvé la vie de Mr Weasley ce soir. Vous en rendez-vous compte ? Personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire autant et vous n'avez aucune raison d'être plus exigeant avec vous.

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

— Oui monsieur.

* * *

Rogue accompagna Harry hors de ses quartiers et le long des couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry se sentait comme s'il était en chemin pour sa propre exécution. Que pourrait-il bien dire à Ron et Ginny ? Ils arrivèrent à la gargouille trop tôt et Rogue donna le mot de passe. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il recula pour laisser Harry entrer, mais Harry resta figé.

— Vous venez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il y eut une très rapide lueur de surprise dans les yeux de Rogue lorsqu'il croisa ceux d'Harry mais il répondit sans hésitation.

— Bien sûr, je viens avec vous.

Rassuré, Harry s'avança sur la première marche de l'escalier et Rogue le suivit.

Ils émergèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et trouvèrent McGonagall assise sur un canapé, ses bras entourant une Ginny sanglotante. Ron était assis sur une chaise, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains. Dumbledore était debout à côté de lui avec une main reposant sur son épaule.

— Harry, entre, dit Dumbledore gentiment.

Harry s'avança avec hésitation et Ron leva les yeux vers lui. Harry faillit s'effondrer en voyant l'angoisse dans les yeux de son ami.

— Je suis désolé. La voix d'Harry était à peine audible.

— Tu l'as vu ? dit Ron d'une vois étouffée.

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron. Ont-ils… ? A-t-elle… souffert ?

Les yeux de Ron traversèrent Harry, à la recherche d'un certain réconfort et Harry souhaita désespérément être autre part. Ginny le regardait également, attendant sa réponse.

— Non, mentit Harry. Elle… elle n'a pas souffert. Ils… sont entrés dans la maison et… l'ont prise par surprise. Elle a essayé de se battre, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle a été touchée par derrière. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de le voir venir.

Ron détourna le regard alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et Ginny sanglota. Tous deux étaient soulagés. C'était un petit réconfort, mais c'était quelque chose.

Il y eut une légère tape contre la porte et Harry se retourna, heureux de la distraction. C'était Mr Weasley. Autant qu'il était dur de voir le chagrin de Ron et Ginny, le désespoir abasourdi dans les yeux de Mr Weasley était encore pire.

Ron et Ginny furent aux côtés de leur père en un instant. Mr Weasley étreignit ses enfants avec force, s'agrippant pour chercher du réconfort. Harry détourna le regard, embarrassé d'être témoin d'un moment aussi profondément personnel. Dumbledore s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Mr Weasley.

— Arthur, je suis tellement désolé, dit Dumbledore. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Mr Weasley secoua la tête.

— Non, pas pour l'instant.

— Dites-le moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, persista Dumbledore.

— Je le ferai. Merci. On a juste besoin de temps, dit Mr Weasley, clignant des yeux pour effacer l'éclat brillant dans ses yeux.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec compréhension et sourit tristement.

— Nos pensées seront avec vous tous, dit-il.

Mr Weasley hocha la tête.

— Venez, allons prendre vos affaires, dit-il à Ron et Ginny.

Il accompagna ses enfants hors de la pièce, suivis de près par le professeur McGonagall.

— Harry, dit Dumbledore. Si tu veux bien attendre ici, je dois parler seul avec Arthur, mais je reviens tout de suite.

Avec cela, Dumbledore partit également.

Harry regarda la porte un moment puis s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche. Il prit une longe respiration tremblante, puis enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, quand ses propres larmes, enfin, commencèrent à couler. Elles devinrent rapidement des sanglots angoissés qui résonnaient dans le silence solitaire du bureau. Dans ce calme affreux, le contact sur l'épaule d'Harry vint tellement comme une surprise qu'il bondit pratiquement de sa chaise. Il avait complètement oublié que Rogue était dans la pièce.

— Prenez ceci, dit Rogue, lui offrant un mouchoir.

— Merci, marmonna Harry, prenant le tissu plain blanc sans regarder son professeur. Harry essuya ses yeux. Je suis désolé.

— Pour quoi, Mr Potter ? demanda Rogue calmement.

Il était debout, les bras croisés et regardait Harry solennellement.

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue puis les détourna.

— Je… je ne sais pas trop. C'est juste… je sais que je ne devrais pas… je veux dire, je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'elle soit partie. Je l'ai vue à Noël. Elle m'a fait un pull, un pull marron avec mes initiales dessus. Elle les fait pour tous les Weasley chaque année, même Bill et Charlie. Pour Mr Weasley aussi.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il disait toutes ces choses à Rogue mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

— Elle m'en a fait un vert, ma première année à Poudlard. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne m'avait jamais…rien…offert. Et je sais qu'elle avait juste pitié de moi, mais elle m'a toujours traité comme quelqu'un de la famille, et… et je sais que ce n'est pas ma mère et que je n'ai pas le droit…

Harry savait que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Pire, ses larmes coulaient à nouveau à flots et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter.

Rogue s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry.

— Potter, vous n'avez pas besoin d'autorisation pour pleurer la mort de quelqu'un, dit-il doucement. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Harry déglutit et essuya ses yeux.

— Oui, monsieur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Rogue se releva immédiatement et s'écarta d'Harry. Le Directeur se pencha et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

— Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. S'il y avait quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour soulager cette douleur, je le ferai.

— Je sais monsieur. Merci. Je me sens juste très mal pour Ron et Ginny et le reste des Weasley.

— Ils se serreront les coudes. Nous devons nous occuper de toi. Cela a été une nuit affreuse pour toi, Harry. Je veux que tu en passes le reste à l'infirmerie.

— Je vais bien monsieur, vraiment, protesta Harry.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je préférerais que McGonagall ait l'opportunité de parler au reste de ta maison au sujet des événements de ce soir avant que tu aies à répondre à des questions. Tu seras excusé de tous tes cours demain et je te demande de prendre le temps de te reposer.

— Oui, monsieur.

— Severus, puis-je vous imposer d'accompagner d'Harry jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh, puisque vous allez dans cette direction ?

— Bien sûr, Mr le Directeur, répondit Rogue. Venez avec moi Mr Potter.

— Repose-toi Harry et souviens-toi, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, quel que soit ce dont tu as besoin, dit Dumbledore.

— Oui monsieur. Merci monsieur, répondit Harry.

Harry suivit Rogue hors du bureau de Dumbledore et le long des couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait vide et épuisé et il y avait une douleur foudroyante qui semblait enfouie dans sa poitrine. Rogue laissa Harry attendre devant la porte pendant qu'il allait réveiller Madame Pomfresh. Ils revinrent tous les deux peu après et Harry sut immédiatement que Rogue l'avait informé des événements de la nuit en voyant la façon dont elle s'agita autour de lui. Elle l'amena au font de la salle et lui trouva un lit et des couvertures supplémentaires. Surprenamment, Rogue le suivit, le surveillant silencieusement comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Quand Harry fut au lit, Madame Pomfresh sortit une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve et Rogue parla enfin.

— Seulement une demi-dose. Il a déjà eu une puissante potion Repousse-Rêves ce soir.

— Oui Professeur. Elle ajusta la dose et la donna à Harry. Buvez tout ça Potter et on vous revoit demain matin.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait et s'endormit presque immédiatement. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Rogue qui le regardait.

* * *

Severus Rogue regardait le feu dans ses quartiers. Il était très tard, ou plutôt très tôt. Le lever du jour ne devait pas être loin et Rogue n'avait pas dormi depuis que Potter était venu frapper à sa porte aux alentours de minuit, pâle comme la mort et bégayant des choses au sujet de Mangemorts chez les Weasley. Potter. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout arrive toujours à ce garçon ?

Rogue avait été témoin d'un grand nombre d'horreurs dans sa vie, beaucoup dues à ses propres actions. Mais assassiner la mère de son meilleur ami n'en faisait pas partie et il était certain que cela battait tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa liste. Cela n'avait aucune importance que Potter ne l'ait pas vraiment tuée : il se sentait comme si c'était le cas. Rogue avait tout vu dans l'esprit du garçon, le souvenir horrible et la culpabilité insupportable. Les émotions de Potter l'avaient presque submergé, même si Rogue s'y était mentalement préparé. Et pendant un horrible moment, alors qu'il regardait dans ses yeux verts, Rogue avait été véritablement inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

Il était clairement impératif que Potter apprenne à bloquer ses visions le plus vite possible. Cependant, le garçon faisait visiblement de son mieux pour apprendre la Legilimancie : Rogue en était certain. La frustration croissante de Potter et son anxiété étaient la preuve suffisante que la volonté était là, et ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas le talent brut. Rogue n'avait jamais rencontré un esprit plus naturellement habile. Pas qu'il l'ait dit à Potter cependant, bien sûr. Mais même pour ceux qui ont un don, il faut du temps pour maîtriser la complexité des arts mentaux.

Malheureusement, le temps était la seule commodité dont Rogue était certain qu'ils manquaient. Plus de chocs comme celui qu'il avait eu ce soir et Potter finirait avec les personnes atteintes de catatonie à Ste Mangouste. La conversation dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Indépendamment du fait que sa mère venait de mourir, Rogue aurait pu étrangler Ron Weasley quand l'imbécile avait demandé à Potter ce qu'il avait vu. Comme si une description de la mort de sa mère l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Rogue avait regardé Potter réconforter le garçon avec un mensonge et avait ressenti un profond respect envers le jeune homme, un respect qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il méritait. Il s'était trompé. En fait, il s'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il savait désormais être une certitude, c'était à quel point il s'était trompé au sujet d'Harry Potter.

Même s'il avait vu une infinité de souvenirs de l'enfance misérable de Potter, Rogue n'avait pas compris à quel point le garçon avait été seul et dépourvu d'affection. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Et Potter le cachait bien, toujours aussi défiant et confiant, mais cette fois, tout avait été différent.

Le garçon pâle et désespéré dans le bureau de Dumbledore avait été un parfait inconnu. Potter avait vraiment cru qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer la mort de Molly Weasley, que d'une certaine manière il n'en était pas digne. Rogue n'avait pas eu besoin de Legilimancie pour lire les émotions bouleversées de Potter. La honte et la solitude sur le visage du garçon avaient été presque insupportables à voir. Surtout parce que ces sentiments étaient bien trop familiers pour Rogue. _Comment ai-je pu le confondre avec James ?_

Rogue soupira. Se priver de sommeil ne le mènerait nulle part. Il regarda l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminé. Il était quatre heures et demie. Son premier cours était à neuf heures, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait toujours avoir quatre heures de sommeil. Il avait souvent fonctionné avec moins. Rogue se leva et retira une dose de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve de ses réserves privées et se retira dans son lit.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie pour une matinée s'annonçant grise et terne et ne se dérangea même pas pour attraper ses lunettes.

— Harry comment ça va ?

Harry leva les yeux et vit une image floue qui avait la voix d'Hermione.

— Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, tâtonnant avec retard à la recherche de ses lunettes.

— Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être un peu de compagnie.

Avec ses lunettes, Harry pouvait voir qu'Hermione avait pleuré.

— Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé, continua Hermione. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Et tu l'as vu dans un rêve ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Je suis désolée Harry.

— C'est pour Ron et Ginny que tu devrais être désolée. C'est eux qui ont perdu leur mère.

— Je sais et je le suis, dit Hermione. Mais ça a dû être affreux pour toi aussi. Personne d'autre ne sait d'ailleurs. A propos de ton rêve je veux dire. Le professeur McGonagall nous a juste dit que l'attaque s'est déroulée tard la nuit dernière. Mais elle m'a prise à part et m'a dit ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Harry se recoucha dans son lit, immensément soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face à une rafale de questions du reste de l'école. A ce moment, Madame Pomfresh entra.

— Mr Potter, comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

— Je vais bien, dit Harry, s'asseyant. Je devrais retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. Quelle heure est-il ?

— Presque dix heures, répondit l'infirmière. Miss Granger, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

— Non Madame Pomfresh, j'ai été excusée de cours ce matin, répondit Hermione.

L'infirmière lança à Hermione un regard sceptique mais n'insista pas.

— Mr Londubat vous a ramené un change d'habits, Mr Potter. Ils sont sur la chaise au pied du lit. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pendant la journée, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

— Merci, dit Harry.

Il regarda Madame Pomfresh s'en aller et se retourna vers Hermione.

— _Rogue_ t'a excusée ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

— Euh, non, dit Hermione en rougissant. En réalité, j'ai séché. Mais je n'allais pas te laisser te réveiller ici tout seul.

Harry sourit.

— Merci, Hermione, dit-il, reconnaissant.

Il tira les rideaux et se changea rapidement, puis lui et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry donna à Hermione une rapide vue d'ensemble de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ne donna pas de détails sur ce qui s'était passé au Terrier, disant uniquement qu'il avait su que Mrs Weasley était morte. De la même manière, il ne dit pas grand-chose de ce qui s'était passé dans les quartiers privés de Rogue, ni dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Quand il finit, Hermione fronça les sourcils, concentrée.

— C'est une bonne chose que tu aies donnée l'alarme avant que Mr Weasley ne rentre à la maison. Il n'aurait rien pu faire face à quatre Mangemorts plus Voldemort. Tu sais, tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie.

— C'est ce que Rogue a dit. J'aimerais que ça m'aide à me sentir mieux.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, commença à dire quelque chose, puis s'arrêta.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Pourquoi es-tu allé voir le Professeur Rogue ?

La question surprit Harry.

— Il fallait que j'aille chercher de l'aide.

— Oui, mais le Professeur McGonagall est beaucoup plus proche et elle est notre Directrice de Maison. Même Dumbledore est plus près d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'es-tu allé voir aucun d'eux ?

Harry cligna les yeux. Il n'avait pas de réponse. _Pourquoi était-il allé voir Rogue ?_ Jusqu'à ce moment, cela avait semblé la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Mais Hermione avait bien sûr raison, cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je ne réfléchissais pas. J'imagine que j'ai juste passé trop de temps avec Rogue pour qu'il soit la première personne à me venir à l'esprit.

Ils étaient arrivés à la Tour de Gryffondor et Hermione donna le mot de passe pour ouvrir le portrait et se retourna pour regarder Harry, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

— Je dois aller en cours, Harry, mais essaye de te reposer d'accord ?

— C'est ce que je vais faire, dit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre puis surprit Harry en s'avançant et en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

— Je te vois cet après-midi alors.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione se retourna et se hâta pour descendre vers le hall. Harry la regarda s'en aller, se sentant soudainement très seul et souhaitant qu'Hermione soit restée. Il combattit une envie pressante de l'appeler et monta dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte puisque le reste des Gryffondors était en cours et Harry ne s'attarda pas et monta directement dans sa chambre. Son lit était toujours défait, comme il l'avait laissé, mais il remarqua que quelqu'un avait soigneusement refait le lit de Ron. Les souvenirs d'Harry l'oppressaient et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être seul dans cette pièce. Heureusement, il n'était pas fatigué : il avait bien dormi à l'infirmerie et se sentait bien reposé. Harry fit rapidement son lit, comme si le recouvrir réussirait d'une certaine manière à couvrir la tragédie qu'il avait vécue ici. Puis il attrapa son balai avec quelques biscuits qu'il avait dans sa table de nuit et partit.

Harry ne retourna pas au château de la journée. Il passa un peu de son temps à voler, mais la plupart du temps, il se promena dans le parc et s'assit près du lac, du côté le plus loin du château. Finalement, au crépuscule, il retourna au château pour le dîner. La Grande Salle était animée, comme d'habitude, mais la table de Gryffondor était remarquablement sombre. Harry s'assit face à Hermione et Neville.

— Salut Harry, dit Neville. On ne t'a pas vu de la journée, comment ça va ?

— Je vais bien, dit Harry.

Il y eut un silence gênant, puis Hermione intervint.

— J'ai pris tous tes devoirs, Harry, et j'ai également fait des copies de mes cours pour toi. J'ai aussi eu les notes de Parvati sur le cours de Potions, donc on devrait s'en sortir.

— C'est bien, dit Harry.

— Mon Mimbulus mimbletonia se porte bien, offrit Neville. Il est en bien meilleure santé depuis que j'ai commencé le tonic et la thérapie avec la musique. Je devrais pouvoir finir mon travail pour le Professeur Chourave bientôt.

— C'est génial, Neville, dit Hermione.

Ils retombèrent dans un grand silence, ce qui allait très bien à Harry. Il était affamé, n'ayant presque rien mangé de la journée, et était heureux de dévouer toute son attention à son repas.

L'humeur dans la salle commune après le dîner était également calme, mais Hermione coinça immédiatement Harry et commença à le mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait raté en classe. Elle lui donna un tas de notes et se lança dans un récital des devoirs qu'ils devaient faire ce soir même. Pour une fois, Harry n'était pas dérangé pas l'insistance d'Hermione pour étudier et se mit avec obéissance à travailler sur son devoir de Charmes. Quand il eut fini son devoir d'Histoire, il était très tard et même les paupières d'Hermione semblaient lourdes.

— On devrait arrêter là, suggéra Harry.

— Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison, approuva Hermione.

Ils remballèrent leurs livres et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il se rappela du poids oppressant qu'il avait ressenti dans la pièce ce matin et se demanda s'il serait capable de dormir dans son propre lit. Il se glissa dans la pièce silencieusement puisque les autres garçons étaient déjà endormis, commençant à détacher ses vêtements en marchant et essayant d'éviter de regarder le lit vide de Ron.

Une petite bouteille se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Elle ne lui était pas familière et Harry savait qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas la nuit précédente. Il la prit et vit qu'elle était étiquetée : « Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve ». Harry se sentit soulagé. Bien sûr, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, mais cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour lui demander un filtre de sommeil. Visiblement, l'infirmière avait anticipé et en avait envoyé, ce pour quoi Harry était profondément reconnaissant.

Harry monta dans son lit, décapsula la bouteille et avala son contenu. Il eut à peine le temps de s'allonger et de mettre ses couvertures avant que le sommeil l'emporte.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant avec la vue de lit vide de Ron et fut immédiatement saisi par un sentiment de chagrin. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, ayant besoin de bouger pour garder ses souvenirs à distance. Il descendit au petit déjeuner, mais n'avait aucun enthousiasme pour manger. Hermione arriva peu après et s'assit face à lui. Elle ne toucha presque pas son petit déjeuner non plus, mais n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards furtifs à Harry. Une ou deux fois, il était sûr qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle semblait changer d'avis.

— Hermione, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? demanda Harry finalement.

Hermione sursauta, se sentant coupable, puis se reprit.

— Je pars au Terrier cet après-midi, dit-elle.

Harry la regarda un moment, digérant l'information.

— Tu vas au Terrier ?

— Oui, dit-elle. Ron m'a demandé de venir. J'ai envoyé une chouette à mes parents hier et ils ont envoyé leur permission. Bill vient me chercher et je resterai jusqu'aux funérailles.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

— J'aimerai que tu puisses venir aussi Harry, continua Hermione. Je sais que Ron et Ginny voudraient que tu viennes, seulement –

— Seulement Sirius est mort et mon oncle et ma tante ne donneraient jamais leur permission, finit Harry.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

— Harry –

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Harry. Vas-y et transmets mes salutations à tout le monde.

Harry se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, se sentant encore plus seul et malheureux qu'avant. Il était content qu'Hermione puisse aller chez les Weasley, mais était amèrement énervé de ne pas pouvoir y aller également, alors qu'il voulait désespérément être avec ses amis. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment de la peine, cependant en réalité, était que Ron ne lui ait pas demandé de venir. Bien sûr, Ron savait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter Poudlard et avait peut-être pensé qu'il était inutile de l'inviter, mais dans le fond de son esprit, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Ron ne voulait pas tout simplement pas de lui là-bas. Ron ne comprenait peut-être pas toujours comment étaient les visions d'Harry, mais il savait généralement qu'Harry n'était que témoin des événements. Peut-être que Ron ne voulait pas que la personne qui avait tué sa mère ne se retrouve à ses funérailles. Harry repoussa cette pensé et passa sa manche sur ses yeux, puis se dépêcha d'aller en cours.

Le jour passa lentement dans une sorte de brume surréelle. Harry écouta vaguement ses cours, par habitude, mais n'apprit rien. Heureusement, ses professeurs étaient compréhensifs et demandaient peu de lui. Le soir, cependant, alors qu'il marchait dans les cachots pour sa leçon habituelle avec Rogue, Harry sentit une pointe d'anxiété. Il hésita devant le bureau du Maître des Potions. Les souvenirs de l'autre nuit étaient encore trop frais et, pour la première fois, ce n'était pas ceux du Terrier qui le dérangeaient.

Il avait été dans un état terrible cette nuit-là. Harry n'aurait même pas voulu que son meilleur ami le voie dans cette condition et le fait que Rogue l'ait vu fondre en larme et parler avec incohérence était très humiliant. Mais encore plus troublant, Harry savait qu'il avait franchi une ligne entre lui et son professeur qu'il n'aurait pas dû franchir. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire : cela avait seulement été automatique. Il avait été tellement désespéré et la présence de Rogue dans son esprit avait été tellement calme et stable. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas lui demander mentalement son support ? Rogue avait frissonné, surpris, mais il n'avait pas repoussé Harry et avec cette présence solide dans son esprit à laquelle s'accrocher, il avait réussi à surmonter sa panique et à lutter pour remettre ses émotions sous contrôle. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Harry était sûr que Rogue allait ignorer l'incident comme il le faisait à chaque explosion émotionnelle inconvenue d'Harry. Tout de même, Harry était inquiet de l'effet que le fait d'avoir franchi ces limites aurait sur ses leçons. Si jamais il avait besoin de la routine familière d'exercices avec Rogue, c'était maintenant et il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit interfère avec elle. Harry soupira. Rester à traîner dans le couloir n'allait rien résoudre, il se prépara donc et entra pour faire face à Rogue.

— Bonsoir, Mr Potter, dit Rogue avec ses manières pratiques habituelles et il se leva pour faire face à Harry.

— Bonsoir Professeur, répondit Harry avec la même politesse formelle.

— Nous allons commencer avec l'Occlumancie, dit Rogue. Si vous êtes prêt ?

Harry approuva silencieusement et sentit presque immédiatement la présence familière de l'esprit de Rogue. Un souvenir prit vie.

_Il avait dix ans et Dudley et son gang l'avaient coincé dans une allée. Dudley le prit par le col et le poussa contre le mur de brique et levant un poing charnu en direction de sa tête._

Harry donna un petit mouvement mental et bannit le souvenir et un autre apparut.

_Il faisait nuit noire et Harry était allongé sur ses couvertures dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il n'avait probablement pas plus de six ans et était terrifié, seul dans le noir._

Cela avait été une occurrence commune quand Harry était petit et il repoussa le souvenir facilement. L'anxiété d'Harry s'en alla alors qu'il se sentait se détendre et sa concentration mentale s'aiguiser, mais le souvenir suivant était complètement inconnu. Il vit ce qui semblait être une image contemporaine de lui-même, assis à un bureau, penché au-dessus d'un tas de parchemin. Sauf qu'Harry était certain de n'avoir jamais été dans cette pièce auparavant.

_— Viens, Harry, il est l'heure de dire bonne nuit à Papa, dit une jeune femme en se levant de sa chaise avec un enfant dans les bras._

Harry reconnut sa mère et lorsque le jeune homme au bureau leva les yeux, Harry réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour lui-même était en fait son père. Mais ce n'était pas l'adolescent arrogant qu'il avait vu par le passé.

_James avait le visage de quelqu'un chargé de beaucoup trop d'inquiétudes, mais le sourire qu'il donna à son fils rayonnait d'amour et de fierté. Le bébé rit gaiement et tendit les bras vers son père. James prit Harry, le serra fort dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser pendant que Lily leur souriait à tous les deux avec affection._

_Soudainement, Lily lança un regard sec vers la porte et fronça les sourcils._

_— James tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?_

_— Non, dit James, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en suivant son regard. Il assit Harry sur le sol et se leva pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa femme._

_— Lily, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit James. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Personne ne peut nous trouver._

_Le bébé Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses parents disaient, mais le Harry de seize ans qui les regardaient le savait et une intuition horrible prit le contrôle de l'esprit d'Harry._

_Oh, s'il vous plaît, non ! pensa Harry frénétiquement. Ce n'est pas possible._

_Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, la porte d'entrée explosa. Lily cria et James la poussa derrière lui et sortit sa baguette._

_— Lily c'est lui ! cria James. Prends Harry et va-t'en !_

_Lily resta immobile un instant, puis attrapa son fils et courut. Harry entendait les bruits d'un duel disputé derrière eux alors que sa mère courait à travers le hall. Un sort explosa contre le mur à leur gauche. Lily cria et entra dans une pièce sur la droite, claquant et protégeant la porte avec des sortilèges derrière elle. Cela n'eut aucun_ _effet. Un instant plus tard, la porte vola en éclat et Voldemort entra dans la pièce._

_— Ecarte-toi, stupide fille, dit-il._

_— Non ! Pas Harry ! S'il vous plaît pas Harry ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! cria Lily._

_Voldemort leva sa baguette et Lily lui tourna le dos, protégeant son fils avec son corps._

Le souvenir disparut et Harry se retrouva sur ses genoux, tremblant violemment. Rogue le regardait avec horreur.

— J'aurais dû arrêter cela, dit Harry, étourdi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis désolé.

D'un mouvement fluide, Rogue s'avança, s'agenouilla, attrapa Harry par les épaules et le secoua brutalement.

— Arrêtez ! dit-il avec colère. Vous avez souffert plus en seize ans que la plupart des gens ne le font en une éternité ! Ne vous excusez _jamais _pour cela, ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre !

Rogue se leva et tira Harry sur ses pieds. Il poussa le jeune homme vers la porte, l'ouvrit et poussa Harry dans le couloir.

— Partez ! Vous n'êtes pas en condition pour apprendre quoi que ce soit ! On continuera quand vous vous contrôlerez à nouveau.

Rogue claqua la porte au nez d'Harry. Le son résonna à travers le couloir vide alors qu'Harry resta debout, haletant, incrédule. La colère remplaça le chagrin qu'il venait juste de ressentir.

_Quel connard !_ Sans cœur était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire Rogue. Il était incapable de la moindre décence ou amabilité humaine. Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor, marmonnant dans sa barbe quelques phrases décrivant vraiment Rogue.

* * *

Rogue était assis à son bureau, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, se forçant à arrêter de trembler. Il aurait dû sortir Potter du souvenir plus tôt, mais il avait été trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait. James et Lily étaient si jeunes. Ils avaient tous été si jeunes et toutes leurs vies avaient été ruinées cette nuit-là. Voir le souvenir de Potter avait ramené ses propres émotions à la surface et, pendant un horrible moment, il avait cru qu'il allait s'effondrer devant le garçon.

Au lieu de cela, il avait jeté Potter dehors. Rogue ressentit un bref sentiment de culpabilité pour cela, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter voir à quel point ce souvenir l'avait affecté. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen de se rattraper. Rogue passa une main devant ses yeux et alla devant la cheminée. Il lança une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes.

— Mr le directeur ? Dumbledore apparut dans les flammes un petit instant plus tard.

— Oui Severus.

— Mr Potter vient de revivre un très vieux souvenir assez perturbant ici dans mon bureau. Je crois qu'il retourne à la Tour de Gryffondor maintenant.

— Je vois, répondit Dumbledore, observant le Maître des Potions de près. Et avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

— Non monsieur, dit Rogue.

Dumbledore hésita, mais hocha la tête ensuite.

— Très bien, je vais m'occuper d'Harry.

* * *

Harry avait pris son temps pour revenir à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit et l'absence évidente de Ron ne le laisserait pas oublier la mort de Mrs Weasley, même pour un moment. Il avançait d'un pas traînant dans le dernier couloir quand Dumbledore apparut à un virage.

— Harry, dit le directeur d'une voix sympathique. Justement la personne que j'espérais trouver. Comment vas-tu ce soir ?

— Bien, monsieur. Mieux qu'hier. Avez-vous des nouvelles des Weasley ?

— Pas directement, cependant Remus Lupin est avec eux en ce moment et il a dit que Charlie était arrivé hier soir. Tout le monde est encore sous le choc bien entendu. Mais ils forment une famille soudée Harry. Ils vont y survivre.

— Je sais, dit Harry.

— Et y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu traînes seul dans les couloirs, ce soir ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry frissonna.

— C'est trop dur de rester dans la salle commune.

— As-tu eu une leçon avec le professeur Rogue ce soir ?

La voix d'Harry se durcit.

— Le Professeur Rogue a dit que l'on continuerait mes leçons une autre fois.

— C'est probablement pour le mieux. Après le choc que tu as eu, je suis sûr que tu as besoin de temps pour te rétablir. Les souvenirs sont trop frais et peuvent résonner spécialement fort pour toi Harry. Les enfants Weasley ne sont pas les seuls à avoir perdu un parent. Ce n'est que naturel que tu ressentes cette perte toi-même assez vivement.

Harry hocha la tête, mais il ne voulait surtout pas penser au souvenir qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de Rogue. Il saisit plutôt cette opportunité pour poser la question qui l'avait tourmenté toute la journée.

— Quand pensez-vous que les funérailles auront lieu ? demanda Harry.

— Dans la semaine sans doute. Ils n'ont pas encore choisi de date.

— Puis-je y aller ?

Dumbledore jaugea Harry du regard.

— Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que tu puisses y aller. Je serai plus qu'heureux de t'y accompagner moi-même.

Harry sentit son moral remonter.

— Merci monsieur. Ce serait vraiment très gentil.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, Harry. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton dortoir.

Harry hocha la tête et se hâta vers la Tour de Gryffondor. La perspective de pouvoir assister aux funérailles de Mrs Weasley avait amélioré considérablement son humeur et il passa la soirée à faire ses devoirs avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Quand il monta enfin dans son dortoir, il fut surpris de trouver une autre bouteille de Sommeil sans Rêve sur sa table de nuit. Harry trouvait cela bizarre que Madame Pomfresh continue de lui en envoyer sans même laisser de note. Il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin, même si en y repensant, étant donné le souvenir qu'il avait revécu dans le bureau de Rogue ce soir-là, il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise idée. Il se déshabilla, se mit au lit et vida la potion comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

* * *

Harry se sentait presque à nouveau lui-même lorsqu'il se dirigea pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Il s'était rétabli du choc d'avoir vu l'attaque à Godric's Hollow. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas que ses parents étaient morts et son expérience avec les Détraqueurs en troisième année avait été bien pire. Il se sentait même reconnaissant d'avoir pu voir ses parents comme ils étaient quand il était enfant. Ils avaient semblé être une famille aimante et Harry souhaita pour la première fois depuis longtemps avoir pu les connaître.

La rêverie d'Harry fut interrompue quand il vit Eleanor Branstone et sa sœur quitter l'infirmerie. Il se sourit à lui-même, heureux de voir la jeune fille sur pieds. Madame Pomfresh se tenait à côté des deux filles.

— Maintenant souvenez-vous, vous allez peut-être vous sentir un peu étourdie pendant les prochains jours. Il faut un petit moment avant que les effets secondaires de la potion s'évanouissent. Si vous vous sentez faible, venez me voir.

— Oui Madame Pomfresh, approuva Alice. Merci.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent et l'infirmière se retourna pour retourner dans l'infirmerie.

— Madame Pomfresh ! appela Harry, accourant derrière l'infirmière.

— Mr Potter. Vous avez l'air particulièrement bien aujourd'hui. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Rien. Je voulais juste vous remercier pour la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve que vous avez envoyé. Je ne pense pas que j'en aurais encore besoin.

Madame Pomfresh fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Ça m'a vraiment aidé les deux dernières nuits, mais je ne pense pas que j'en aurais encore besoin.

Madame Pomfresh fronça encore plus les sourcils.

— Mr Potter, je ne vous ai pas envoyé de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve.

C'était au tour d'Harry de froncer les sourcils avec confusion.

— Vous ne m'avez pas envoyé une petite bouteille de potion cette nuit et la nuit d'avant ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je n'enverrai pas de potion à un élève avant de l'avoir vu. Si quelqu'un vous envoie des potions, vous devriez peut être en parler au Professeur McGonagall.

— Non, dit Harry lentement. Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je sais qui les a envoyées.

Il se retourna et partit, laissant Madame Pomfresh le regarder avec perplexité dans son dos.

* * *

Rogue détestait les réunions de l'équipe pédagogique. Il pouvait penser à un nombre infini de choses qu'il préférerait faire que de rester assis dans la salle des professeurs avec ses collègues à discuter des détails impliquant la direction d'une école. Rogue contribuait rarement à ces réunions. En vérité, il y avait peu de problèmes qui le préoccupaient. S'il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait, il l'emmenait directement au Directeur.

— Il y a une dernière chose, dit Dumbledore, retenant l'attention de Severus qui eut espoir que la réunion touche à sa fin.

— Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, les funérailles de Mrs Weasley se déroulent demain. Les enfants Weasley reviendront à l'école dimanche après-midi et je suis certain de pouvoir compter sur vous tous pour être sensibles à leur perte. Dumbledore regardait Rogue avec insistance, et il ne fit que lui rendre un regard mauvais.

— Vous transmettrez à Arthur nos sincères condoléances, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda le Professeur Flitwick. Lui et Molly étaient des jeunes gens très bien.

Dumbledore sourit tristement.

— J'ai déjà parlé longuement avec Arthur et je lui ai transmis tous nos plus profonds sentiments. Malheureusement, je ne serai pas capable d'assister au service moi-même puisque j'ai une réunion urgente avec le Ministère que je ne peux pas reprogrammer.

— Qui emmène Potter dans ce cas ? demanda Rogue.

Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna pour le regarder et Rogue se sentit mal à l'aise devant l'examen soudain dont il était l'objet. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je veux dire, je suppose qu'il y va. Les Weasley l'on pratiquement adopté.

— Je suis content que vous le mentionniez, Severus, dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. J'ai donné ma parole à Harry qu'il pourrait assister aux funérailles de Molly, mais hélas, j'ai bien peur de devoir le décevoir. Avec les Mangemorts de Voldemort aussi actifs, je suis peu enclin à permettre à Harry de quitter Poudlard sans une escorte bien initiée en Défense.

— Minerva pourrait l'emmener. Elle est plus que capable de protéger le garçon, dit Rogue.

— Je suis également Directrice Adjointe, dit McGonagall. Avec le climat actuel, je ne peux pas être loin quand le Directeur n'est pas là.

— J'ai du mal à penser qu'une armée de Mangemorts va se jeter sur les grilles de l'école dès que vous serez partie, ricana Rogue.

— Je suis soulagée de vous l'entendre dire mais je doute que beaucoup de parents vous croient sur parole, riposta McGonagall.

— Dans ce cas arrangez quelque chose, cassa Rogue. Il est dans votre maison. Tout comme le sont les Weasley d'ailleurs. S'ils étaient dans la mienne, j'emmènerai le garçon moi-même.

— Le feriez-vous vraiment ? demanda Ryan, regardant le Maître des Potions sournoisement. Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même dans ce cas ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce serait approprié, dit Rogue avec mépris.

— Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes un expert dans les Forces du Mal après tout.

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent de pure haine, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Après tout, Severus, Comyn n'a pas tort, dit-il.

Rogue regarda Dumbledore avec incrédulité.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

— C'est ce qui a le plus de sens. Je ne peux penser à personne en qui je pourrais faire plus confiance et vous comprenez la nécessité. Je considérerais cela comme une faveur personnelle.

Rogue commença à protester, mais Dumbledore le coupa.

— Nous pouvons discuter des détails plus tard, bien sûr. Maintenant, s'il n'y rien d'autre, je crois que cette réunion devrait être ajournée.

La plupart des professeurs se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce. McGonagall donna à Rogue un regard particulièrement sévère avant de partir. Dumbledore se leva également, mais Rogue lui boucha le chemin.

— Albus, je n'emmènerai pas Potter aux funérailles de la femme Weasley, insista-t-il avec colère.

— On peut en discuter dans mon bureau, Severus, mais pour l'instant il faut vraiment que je dise deux mots à Peeves. Il a bouché les canalisation dans les toilettes des garçons du troisième étage et Argus est furieux. Si vous voulez bien attendre dans mon bureau, j'arrive bientôt.

Dumbledore quitta la pièce, laissant Rogue fulminer.

— Oh, allons Rogue, ce ne peut pas être aussi pénible.

Rogue se retourna pour faire face à Ryan qui était toujours assis paresseusement dans la salle autrement déserte.

— Tout est de votre faute !

— Du calme Severus. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai insisté sur le fait que le garçon avait besoin d'aller à ces funérailles. Vous avez une chose ou deux à apprendre au sujet de la façon de se porter volontaire pour des tâches désagréables.

— Et vous devez apprendre à garder votre nez hors de mes affaires !

— Je le ferais si vous saviez les gérer vous-même.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez.

— Vraiment ? Ryan se leva de sa chaise pour faire face à Rogue et son sourire s'évanouit. Vous savez, pour un homme intelligent, vous pouvez être terriblement stupide. Si le Directeur vous demande d'emmener Potter aux funérailles de Molly Weasley, alors vous allez le faire, que ça vous plaise ou non. Sûrement _n'importe qui_ comprendrait cela.

— D'un autre côté, alors qu'il est admirable que vous ayez choisi de plaider la cause de Potter, je remarque que ce n'est pas une chose pour laquelle vous êtes connu, surtout en voyant la façon dont tout le monde vous a regardé comme s'il vous était poussé une seconde tête. Si c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait, je serais plus inquiet à l'idée que cette information juteuse retourne vers mes amis, plutôt que par qui serait choisi pour assister aux funérailles.

Ryan sortit, laissant Rogue seul dans la salle des Professeurs. Le Maître des Potions voulait être furieux envers cet homme insupportable, mais à ce moment, il ressentait quelque chose d'inconfortablement proche de la peur. Ryan avait raison : il n'aurait jamais dû parler au nom de Potter. Mais ce qui le troublait vraiment était qu'il n'avait pas voulu le faire : cela lui avait juste échappé. Ce genre d'imprudence pourrait le tuer. De plus, ce n'était pas son genre du tout.

Il devrait être plus prudent, surtout autour de Ryan. Il en avait vu beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop clairement et Rogue ne lui faisait pas confiance du tout. Rogue était sûr que Ryan n'était pas entraîné en Legilimancie ou Occlumancie, néanmoins, le professeur de Défense était assez bon pour dissimuler ses pensées et sentiments et Rogue était déterminé à découvrir envers qui il était loyal. Mais il y avait une chose dont Rogue était entièrement sûr : Ryan cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Au moment où Dumbledore retourna dans son bureau, Rogue faisait les cent pas avec impatience.

— Je suis désolé, Severus. Peeves était plus obstiné que ce que je pensais. J'ai dû appeler le Baron Sanglant pour le convaincre de cesser d'inonder les toilettes. Maintenant, de quoi souhaitez-vous discuter ?

— Comment pouvez-vous souhaiter que j'emmène Potter aux funérailles des Weasley ? demanda Rogue avec irritation. Je la connaissais à peine et j'ai dû mal à penser que je serais le bienvenu.

— C'est ridicule, Severus. Arthur vous respecte et vous serez là-bas pour représenter Poudlard en mon nom, tout en étant l'escorte d'Harry. Cela doit sûrement être suffisamment officiel pour vous.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Vous avez abordé le sujet.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent avec amusement et Rogue fusilla le directeur du regard alors qu'il continuait.

— Mais comme je l'ai dit lors de la réunion, mon premier souci est la sécurité d'Harry. Je suis certain que Voldemort saisira cette opportunité pour s'en prendre à lui. Il y aura sans aucun doute beaucoup de gens aux funérailles. Je veux être sûr que rien de malheureux ne se produise. Autant que je respecte les talents de notre personnel, personne n'est autant capable de combattre des Mangemorts que vous.

Rogue secoua la tête avec impatience.

— Albus, les Mangemorts ne vont pas attaquer Potter quand il y aura des douzaines de personnes autour de lui, la moitié d'entre eux étant des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre.

— Le voyage est long jusqu'à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire sur le chemin.

— Et si on en vient à se battre, êtes-vous prêt à perdre le bénéfice de mes autres services ?

— Si Harry est perdu, je ne pense pas que le reste de nos efforts feront une différence.

— Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas le garder ici ? demanda Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.

— Il me semble que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question autant que moi. Il doit être guéri et surpasser cette tragédie. Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen pour le pousser sur le chemin du rétablissement. Et les funérailles de Molly, je crois, guériront plus qu'une seule blessure. Mais j'ai besoin que vous soyez avec lui, Severus. Je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle.

Rogue soupira. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à gagner cette dispute.

— Très bien, je l'emmènerai, dit-il à contrecœur.

Dumbledore eut l'air ravi.

— Merci Severus, j'apprécie vraiment votre sacrifice.

* * *

Harry était occupé à effleurer sa nourriture quand il sentit une tape sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit le Professeur Rogue apparaître au-dessus de lui.

— Potter, je dois vous parler, dit-il et se retourna sur ses talons, ne se dérangeant pas pour attendre Harry. Harry soupira. Il engloutit le reste de son jus de citrouille et accourut derrière Rogue.

— Les funérailles de Mrs Weasley se déroulent demain. Le Directeur m'a demandé de vous escorter. Vous me retrouverez à dix heures ici. Portez quelque chose de décent et ne soyez pas en retard, Rogue se retourna pour partir mais Harry l'arrêta.

— Professeur, attendez ! Vous m'emmenez ? Je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore –

— Il sera à une réunion au Ministère et a déjà transmis ses regrets. Cependant, vous ne pouvez évidemment pas quitter l'école seul, quelqu'un doit donc vous escorter. Mon temps apparaît comme le moins précieux de celui de tous les professeurs, puisque j'ai été désigné pour cette tâche. Une autre question ?

— Que voulez-vous dire par "mettez quelque chose de décent" ?

Rogue lui lança un mauvais regard et parcourut Harry de haut en bas.

— Mettez juste vos robes de l'école, Potter. Cela devrait suffire.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Loutry Ste Chaspoule

**Chapitre 12: Loutry Ste Chaspoule**

Harry sortit dans les couloirs le lendemain matin, se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. Il avait changé ses habits trois fois, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'approprié à porter, sans avoir une réelle idée de ce que c'était vraiment. Il s'était finalement décidé pour le sweat que Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté à Noël et un pantalon simple avec ses robes de l'école. Il n'avait rien mangé au petit déjeuner et avait passé la plupart de la matinée à traîner dans la salle commune. Essayer d'étudier s'était avéré inutile et il était si désespéré de trouver quelque chose pour lui changer les idées de son voyage à Loutry Ste Chaspoule qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour aider Neville à déplacer son Mimbulus mimbletonia à un endroit plus exposé au soleil. Cela avait été une erreur : Harry ne savait pas si c'était uniquement de la malchance ou si la plante ne l'aimait pas, mais alors qu'il l'avait déposée sur une petite table éclairée par un rayon de soleil, elle avait, sans prévenir, craché de la Sève Puante partout sur lui. Il avait dû se rechanger avec de nouvelles robes et était par conséquent en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Rogue.

— Harry !

Harry dérapa pour s'arrêter en haut de l'escalier principal et en regardant autour de lui, il trouva Luna Lovegood, se tenant à une courte distance.

— Salut, Harry, dit Luna en s'approchant d'Harry. J'espérais pouvoir te croiser.

— Salut, Luna, dit Harry, regardant le hall d'entrée en dessous de lui. Heureusement, Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Euh, écoute, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

— Je sais. Tu vas aux funérailles de Mrs Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ça, et je dois retrouver le Professeur Rogue.

Harry essaya de s'échapper vers les escaliers.

— J'espérais juste que tu pourrais apporter quelque chose pour moi, dit Luna, ne semblant pas consciente de l'impatience d'Harry. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une lettre. Si tu pouvais donner ça à Ginny, je t'en serais très reconnaissante.

— Bien sûr, dit Harry.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe et la mit dans la poche de ses robes.

— Et dis à Ginny que je sais ce qu'elle ressent, mais ça devrait devenir plus facile.

— Potter, c'est de mauvais goût d'être en retard à des funérailles, cassa la voix impatiente de Rogue. Vous venez ou pas ?

Harry se retourna et trouva le Maître des Potions debout derrière lui, ayant l'air tout à fait contrarié.

— J'arrive Monsieur, dit Harry. Il se retourna vers Luna. Je dois y aller.

— Ok, salut, Harry.

Elle lui fit un joyeux signe de la main alors qu'Harry suivait Rogue en bas des escaliers et hors du château.

Le matin était dégagé et frais, la froideur de l'hiver persistant toujours dans l'air, ce pour quoi Harry était heureux d'avoir sa cape de voyage. Rogue démarra d'un pas rapide, allant de la pelouse jusqu'à la porte principale, sans se préoccuper d'attendre Harry. Heureusement, grâce à sa croissance rapide durant l'été, il était presque aussi grand que Rogue désormais et marchait à côté de lui sans avoir à faire trop d'efforts pour le suivre.

— Professeur ? demanda Harry. Comment allons-nous nous rendre à Loutry Ste Chaspoule ?

— On prendra un Portoloin à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Rogue sans le regarder.

— Pourquoi à Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ici ?

— Parce que l'Autorité des Portoloins est à Pré-au-Lard.

— La quoi ?

Rogue regarda Harry avec irritation.

— La branche locale de l'agence qui fournit les voyages autorisés par Portoloins. Sincèrement, Potter, ne connaissez-vous rien ?

— Je pensais que les gens pouvaient juste enchanter leurs propres Portoloins.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

— On peut le faire bien sûr, mais c'est assez fastidieux et cela nécessite un objet de la destination ainsi que du point de départ. Ce serait peu pratique de garder des objets de tous les endroits auxquels on voudrait aller. L'Autorité des Portoloins fournit des transports pour toutes les Communautés en Grande-Bretagne ainsi que pour beaucoup d'autres à l'étranger.

Cela avait du sens, pensa Harry. Puis il aborda un autre sujet qui le perturbait.

— Monsieur ?

— Quoi ? La voix de Rogue avait une pointe d'impatience qu'Harry ignora.

— Comment sont les funérailles de sorciers ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Sont-elles comme celles des Moldus ?

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en savoir ? Rogue était clairement irrité.

— Vous devriez tout de même pouvoir me dire quelque chose sur la manière dont ça se déroule, dit Harry, exaspéré.

— Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air d'un professionnel du deuil, Potter ? demanda Rogue avec mauvaise humeur.

En fait, pensa Harry, c'était le cas, étant donné la manière dont il s'habillait exclusivement de noir, mais Harry ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de le souligner.

— C'est juste que je ne veux rien faire de travers et n'offenser personne.

— Ce sont des funérailles, pas une grande cérémonie ministérielle, dit Rogue. Tant que vous ne riez pas et n'insultez pas la défunte, je ne pense pas que vous offenserez qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est de rester calme et silencieux. Rogue regarda Harry et ricana. Certes, il est vrai que c'est quelque chose dont vous semblez incapable.

— Je suis désolé monsieur. Harry soupira. J'imagine que je suis juste un peu nerveux.

— Potter, il y aura des dizaines de personnes aux funérailles et, pour une fois, _vous_ ne serez pas le centre d'attention, dit Rogue. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être nerveux. Les Weasley sont vos amis, non ?

— Oui monsieur, j'imagine que vous avez raison.

Harry se résout au silence. Il ne voulait pas vraiment admettre qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réception qu'il aurait au Terrier. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Ron, et n'avait pas non plus écrit à son ami. Au minimum, il savait qu'il aurait dû dire à Ron qu'il allait assister aux funérailles, mais il avait eu peur que Ron lui réponde et lui dise de ne pas venir.

* * *

Harry et Rogue arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard et Rogue le mena jusqu'à ce qui était apparemment l'Autorité des Portoloins. Même si Harry était allé à Pré-au-Lard un grand nombre de fois, il ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant et réalisa pourquoi au premier coup d'œil. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'à un dépotoir. Elle était constituée d'une large clôture entourant un jardin avec une cabane (il ne pouvait penser à un terme plus élogieux) disposée sur le côté et ayant l'air plutôt ancienne. Le jardin lui-même débordait de toutes sortes de vieilleries usées ou cassées. Des vieilles chaussures se trouvaient près de tuyaux rouillés et de pneus usagés, des boîtes de conserve et des chiffons moisis étaient amassés dans des tonneaux bosselés, des bouteilles cassées et du bois en éclats étaient éparpillés partout.

— Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? demanda Harry.

Rogue lui donna un regard peiné et entra à l'intérieur. Ils se frayèrent un chemin prudemment entre les déchets jusqu'à la cabane. Un jeune homme à l'air négligé, et pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'Harry, était assis sur une haute chaise derrière le comptoir.

— Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

— On doit aller à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, répondit Rogue.

— Très bien ! Aviez-vous un objet particulier en tête monsieur ? demanda le clerc gaiement.

— Quelque chose de… propre, répondit Rogue, regardant avec dégoût l'environnement miteux.

— Ce sera un peu difficile monsieur, mais je ferais du mieux que je peux.

Avec cela, le jeune homme bondit hors de la cabane et commença à fouiller parmi les débris dans le jardin. Harry le suivit.

— Ce sont tous des Portoloins ?

— Ils peuvent l'être, répondit le jeune homme, éliminant un seau rouillé qui sentait le fumier. J'ai un cabinet rempli de totems qui me permettent de les enchanter pour vous emmener où vous voulez. Il sourit. En restant dans le domaine du raisonnable bien sûr.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Malgré le business dans lequel il était, il trouvait la bonne humeur du jeune homme contagieuse.

— Je pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, dit le clerc, tenant un vieux panier de pique-nique en osier avec le fond cassé.

— Ça devrait aller, approuva Harry.

Ils remontèrent à la cabane où le clerc commença à chercher dans des tiroirs plein de dossiers.

— Voyons voir, Lorient… Lostwithiel… Loutry *****. Nous y voilà. Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Il sortit le morceau de parchemin et le plaça, avec le panier de pique-nique, sur un vieux bureau de métal derrière le comptoir. Il commença à murmurer les mots du sortilège qu'Harry supposait allait créer le Portoloin. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que disait le jeune homme, mais il regarda, fasciné. Rogue, en revanche, avait l'air complètement blasé.

— Je vais attendre dehors, dit-il, se retournant vers la porte. Appelez-moi quand il aura fini.

Harry lui fit un signe absent de la tête en continuant à regarder le clerc travailler. Enfin, le jeune homme se redressa.

— Et voilà, dit-il, posant le panier de pique-nique sur le comptoir. Ça fera douze Mornilles. Alors qu'Harry sortait l'argent, il continua. C'est bon pour un seul voyage. Tout ce que vous devez faire est l'attraper et dire « Allez ****** ». La même chose pour revenir. Après cela, mettez le juste à la poubelle.

— Génial ! Merci, dit Harry, attrapant le panier.

— Toi et ton père allez voir le match des Canons ?

Harry sursauta.

— _Quoi ?_

— Les Canons de Chudley. Ils jouent contre Puddlemere aujourd'hui. Le vieux Barney Walbat de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dit qu'ils ont leur meilleure équipe depuis un siècle et qu'ils pourraient peut-être même faire un travail correct cette année. Voire peut-être gagner quelques matchs.

— Mr Potter et moi-même, vint une voix traînante et doucereuse familière par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, sommes en affaires officielles pour Poudlard.

Rogue s'avança devant Harry et épingla le jeune homme avec un de ses regards les plus dangereux.

— Rien qui ne _vous_ regarde, grogna-t-il. Suis-je clair ?

Le jeune homme pâlit et déglutit.

— Oui monsieur ! Bien sûr monsieur. Je… je suis désolé monsieur !

Rogue arracha le panier de pique-nique des mains d'Harry, et, avec un dernier regard cinglant au clerc, sortit de la cabane.

Harry était trop pétrifié pour bouger. Désespéré, il regarda le clerc choqué.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute : il est toujours comme ça.

Cela paraissait ridicule bien sûr, et le clerc le regarda comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait être incrédule ou horrifié. Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant de penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire. Il se hâta hors de la cabane et trouva Rogue l'attendant à la grille.

— Dépêchez-vous Potter, cassa Rogue. On n'a pas toute la journée.

L'embarras d'Harry fut immédiatement remplacé par de la colère.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

— Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter, l'avertit Rogue, mais Harry l'ignora.

— Est-ce que ça vous amuse de terroriser des étrangers au hasard ?

— Il était impertinent !

— Il faisait la conversation ! C'est ce que font les gens pour être polis ! Pas que je m'attende à cela de votre part, bien sûr. Non, vous, vous préférez être offensé !

— Et vous ne l'étiez pas ?

Harry regarda Rogue, complètement perdu.

— Pourquoi aurais-je dû être offensé ?

— J'aurais pensé que vous seriez mortifié de voir ce simplet me prendre pour votre père.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand et il pouvait se sentir rougir. Il détourna le regard, soudainement incapable de croiser les yeux de Rogue.

— On doit y aller, dit Rogue d'un ton neutre, montrant le panier de pique-nique. Quel est le mot déclencheur ?

— Allez** ****, lui dit Harry ne croisant toujours pas son regard, et ne faisant pas non plus de mouvement pour attraper le panier.

Rogue soupira.

— Potter, nous avons un horaire à respecter.

Harry leva les yeux avec défiance. Il attrapa la poignée du panier et s'approcha plus près pour regarder Rogue.

— La seule chose qui m'a mortifié est la manière dont vous vous êtes comporté, dit-il. _Allez ! ******_

Dès qu'il prononça le mot, Harry sentit l'impression familière d'avoir un crochet le tirant par le nombril. Le monde s'accéléra devant ses yeux puis fit une pause. Lui et Rogue se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, mais maintenant ils se trouvaient dans un fourré. Harry pouvait entendre un bruit d'eaux vives pas loin et des battements d'ailes au-dessus de lui. Rogue lâcha le panier et recula.

— Par ici, dit-il, se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être une direction arbitraire.

Harry le suivit. Le son de ruissellement d'eau s'accentua et ils émergèrent de la forêt dans un chemin désert qui courait le long d'une petite rivière. Quatre cents mètres plus loin sur la route, se trouvait un pont qui traversait la rivière. Derrière, on apercevait un village pittoresque qui devait être Loutry Ste Chaspoule**.** Rogue n'hésita pas et continua le long de la route d'un pas déterminé. Harry cacha rapidement le panier de pique-nique encombrant sous une branche près d'un arbre assez large, pour qu'il soit facile à retrouver sur le chemin du retour, puis courut pour rattraper Rogue.

Loutry Ste Chaspoule n'était pas une communauté entièrement magique comme Pré-au-Lard, mais elle autorisait tout de même un certain degré d'excentricité parmi ses résidents. Harry remarqua à la fois des sorciers et des Moldus vaquer à leurs occupations et se saluer poliment de la tête les uns les autres alors que lui et Rogue entraient dans le village. Quelques personnes regardèrent dans leur direction, mais personne ne sembla choqué par leurs vêtements. Personne ne leur parla, mais Harry était sûr que c'était dû aux manières strictes de Rogue.

La tension entre eux était palpable et aucun d'eux deux n'avait parlé pendant qu'ils marchaient. Harry était toujours furieux envers son professeur. Bien sûr Rogue aurait été rendu furieux par la simple suggestion qu'ils soient parents. Harry aurait dû s'en rendre compte dès le début. _Je suis surpris que vous puissiez supporter être vu en public avec moi, Professeur ! _pensa-t-il sauvagement.

— Allez-vous finir par dire quelque chose ? cassa finalement Harry.

Rogue ne ralentit pas son rythme et ne regarda même pas Harry, mais sa réponse fut immédiate.

— Vous avez dramatisé.

Harry s'arrêta net.

— _J'a_i dramatisé ? cria Harry.

— Oui ! Rogue s'arrêta également et se retourna pour faire face à Harry. En quoi ce que je dis ou fais vous regarde ? Je ne vous critiquais pas pour une fois ! Vous auriez dû être _soulagé_.

— C'est moi qui ai dû m'excuser ! continua Harry sauvagement.

Rogue le regarda, atterré.

— Vous avez fait quoi ? Rogue fit un pas vers Harry, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Vous n'en aviez aucun droit !

Harry croisa son regard sans ciller.

— En quoi ce que je dis ou fais vous regarde, Professeur ? répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Ils se lancèrent des regards furieux, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Enfin, Rogue prit une profonde inspiration et parla d'un ton proche de la normale.

— Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous autant en colère ? Que voulez-vous ?

— Je veux que vous vous comportiez comme un être humain pour une fois, dit Harry amèrement.

Rogue lui lança un sourire narquois.

— Et si je vous promets de me comporter du mieux que je peux, aurez-vous assez de contrôle pour être à peu près civil quand nous arriverons chez les Weasley ? Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert des grâces sociales mais il me semble me souvenir que se pointer à leur porte en se criant dessus pourrait ne pas être très approprié étant donné les circonstances.

_Les funérailles._ Harry avait été tellement en colère envers Rogue qu'il avait complètement oublié où ils allaient en premier lieu. Rogue avait clairement lu l'expression sur son visage et il ricana avec dédain.

— Je suis sûr que les Weasley seront touchés par l'importance que vous accordez à leur perte.

Rogue se retourna sur ses talons et se dirigea dans une rue sans regarder en arrière. Harry le suivit en silence, son visage brûlant de honte. Rogue avait raison. Comment avait-il pu laisser une dispute aussi stupide lui faire oublier pourquoi ils étaient là.

Enfin, Le Terrier entra en vue et Rogue s'arrêta.

— C'est ça ? demanda-t-il, dans le doute.

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue soupira et secoua la tête. Il reprit sa marche jusqu'à la maison, mais s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'Harry ne l'avait pas rejoint.

Harry était enraciné sur place. La vue du Terrier ramena une quantité de souvenirs, incluant le plus récent. Il déglutit. Il pouvait sentir la panique le tirailler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, essayant de sortir.

— Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux et trouva Rogue le regardant intensément à côté de lui.

_Je ne peux pas le faire,_ pensa Harry, croisant ses yeux sans ciller. _Je ne peux pas retourner dans la maison. Je ne peux pas y faire face !_

— Alors il gagne, dit Rogue en réponse aux pensées d'Harry. Ne le laissez pas gagner, Potter. Ne lui donnez pas cette satisfaction.

Harry prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et hocha la tête. Le visage déterminé, Harry marcha vers le Terrier.

La maison était inhabituellement calme, réalisa Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans le jardin. Il avait été ici uniquement pendant les vacances, quand la plupart du clan Weasley était présent. A cette époque, il y avait constamment des portes qui claquaient et des gens qui dévalaient ou montaient les escaliers. Il y avait des cris et des plaintes et un vacarme perpétuel comprenant au moins trois conversations se déroulant en même temps. Et des rires. Toujours des rires. C'était le remue-ménage causé par beaucoup trop de personnes dans un endroit beaucoup trop petit, et pourtant personne n'aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Maintenant il n'y avait que du silence.

Rogue frappa à la porte et un instant plus tard Mr Weasley répondit. Il avait l'air plus vieux et fatigué qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

— Professeur Rogue, Harry, je suis tellement content que vous ayez pu venir tous les deux. Entrez.

— Mr Weasley, vous avez ma plus profonde sympathie pour la perte de votre épouse, dit Rogue, prenant la main de Mr Weasley avec ce qui semblait être une véritable émotion alors que lui et Harry entraient dans la maison. Nous sommes tous à Poudlard profondément attristés par cette tragédie. Albus était dévasté de ne pas pouvoir venir.

— Merci. Merci, cela signifie beaucoup pour nous tous. Mr Weasley réussit un faible sourire même si ses yeux étaient brillants.

— Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Je vais bien monsieur, répondit Harry, se sentant vraiment peu éloquent comparé à Rogue.

— Ron est en haut, continua Mr Weasley. Pourrais-tu monter et lui dire de descendre ? On doit partir pour la cérémonie bientôt.

— Bien sûr, dit Harry, content d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. La porte était fermée et Harry hésita brièvement puis frappa. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, Harry ouvrit donc la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Ron était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond.

— Ron ? dit Harry doucement.

— Harry tu as pu venir ! Ron se leva de son lit, ayant l'air authentiquement soulagé. J'ai eu peur que tu ne le puisses pas.

— Tu savais que je venais ? demanda Harry, surpris, entrant entièrement dans la pièce et refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Ouais, Dumbledore nous a envoyé quelques mots, mais après Papa a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir et j'ai pensé que ça voulait dire que tu ne pourrais pas non plus.

Harry sentit un énorme poids libérer son cœur.

— Ron tu sais que je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde.

Ron haussa les épaules en s'excusant.

— Je ne savais pas trop. Je ne savais pas si ce serait trop dur pour toi après… tu sais.

— Pas tant que ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi de m'avoir ici.

— Ne sois pas stupide ! dit Ron comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il n'avait jamais entendue et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Alors comment es-tu venu, du coup ? demanda Ron.

— Le Professeur Rogue m'a emmené.

— _Rogue ?_

Harry hocha la tête.

— Dumbledore l'a envoyé avec moi.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est dans la maison ? Ron avait l'air complètement horrifié. De tous les professeurs à Poudlard, c'est lui que Dumbledore a choisi d'envoyer ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Harry, souriant en voyant la réaction de Ron. Ça ira.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ginny entra et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

— Harry, il me semblait avoir entendu ta voix. Elle entra et enlaça Harry. Je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu venir.

— Moi aussi, dit Harry, lui rendant son étreinte.

— Rogue est ici, dit Ron sombrement.

— Je sais. Je l'ai vu en bas avec Papa. Elle fronça les sourcils avec perplexité. Il était en fait plutôt poli.

Ron eut l'air septique, mais ne dit rien.

— Ton père a dit de descendre d'ailleurs, se rappela Harry. Il a dit qu'il sera bientôt temps d'y aller.

Harry, Ron et Ginny descendirent les escaliers mais s'arrêtèrent dans le living room, surpris par des éclats de voix furieux venant de derrière la porte.

— On a payé notre prix ! dit Percy amèrement. Laissons quelqu'un d'autre mener cette guerre !

— Je ne peux pas faire ça Percy, surtout pas maintenant ! insista Mr Weasley. Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on abandonne !

— Elle ne voudrait pas non plus voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir ! C'est un trop gros risque ! Je le dis depuis le début. Fred et George sont déjà impliqués. Tout comme le sont Bill et Charlie.

— Ce sont des adultes. Tu penses sincèrement que je peux les empêcher de rejoindre Dumbledore dans ce combat ?

— As-tu essayé ?

— Percy –

— Et Ron et Ginny ? Ils auraient pu être tués au Ministère l'an dernier. Tu ne fais que les encourager à prendre des risques. Abandonne, au moins pour leur bien.

Ron s'avança, ignorant le murmure pressant de Ginny : « Ron, non ! ». Il ouvrit la porte pour affronter son frère.

— Je préférerais mourir !

— Ron. Mr Weasley leva une main pour essayer de prévenir l'accès de colère de son plus jeune fils, mais ce fut inutile.

— Je sais mieux que toi ce qui est en jeu, gronda Ron à Percy, et si tu crois que voir Papa abandonner changera quelque chose à ce que je fais, tu ne me connais pas du tout !

— Tu ne peux pas gagner, insista Percy.

— Dans ce cas, je _mourrai _en essayant ! cria Ron. Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu es un lâche qu'on l'est tous.

— Ce n'est pas juste parce que je ne veux pas voir le reste de ma famille se faire tuer que je suis un lâche, ou ton ennemi !

Percy se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte d'entrée.

— Percy, attends ! dit Mr Weasley.

— Je vais au cimetière aider Bill et Charlie puisque je ne fais visiblement rien de bien ici. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas les dernières funérailles auxquelles j'assiste.

Percy tira la porte d'un coup sec, la claqua derrière lui et sortit en trombe, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer dans la pièce.

— Papa, ne t'occupe pas de Percy, dit Ginny en posant une main sur le bras de son père.

— Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir tous les trois si la Tante Rose a besoin d'aide ? dit Mr Weasley sans les regarder.

Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent des regards puis sortirent de la pièce sans parler. Ginny menait le chemin jusqu'au jardin alors que Ron fulminait.

— Percy est un connard ! dit-il furieusement. Cela fait des mois qu'il dit à Papa d'arrêter de supporter Dumbledore, mais faire pression sur lui, maintenant en plus – Je jure que Percy est la honte de la famille !

— C'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas, Ron, dit Ginny. Il pense que se battre est sans espoir.

— Il n'est pas le seul, dit Harry sérieusement. La plupart du monde magique est d'accord avec lui.

— Ouais, ben dans ce cas, il peut aller se cacher avec eux et nous laisser en paix, dit Ron.

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin et trouvèrent les jumeaux en compagnie d'une petite femme maigre avec des cheveux roux grisonnants, s'occupant des finitions de ce qui semblait être une grande réception.

Il y avait un extraordinaire festin placé sur deux grandes tables de banquet, qui incluait des plateaux de fromage et de légumes et également différentes sortes de salade. Des larges plats de roastbeef et de jambon à côté de bols fumants contenant des pommes de terre au jus de viande, magiquement gardées chaudes. Il y avait une grande variété de tartes avec de nombreux tonneaux de Bierraubeurre**.**

Il y avait des tables partout, recouvertes de tissus blancs soignés et un arrangement floral sobre comme motif de décoration principal. Des décorations similaires ornaient les clôtures également et tout comme le treillage formé près du portail. L'effet était accueillant.

Une femme dirigeait les activités de manière vive et pratique.

— Fred, George, pouvez-vous bouger ce cageot s'il vous plaît ? dit-elle, se référant à une boite de bois haute d'environ un mètre vingt à côté de la table de banquet. Je dois mettre une nouvelle table ici.

— Bien sûr Tante Rose, répondit Fred en lévitant le cageot et en l'envoyant à travers le jardin.

La Tante Rose fit un mouvement de baguette et une table ronde s'empressa de prendre place là où le cageot s'était trouvé. Le cageot atterrit à côté des nouveaux arrivants et Fred et George saluèrent Harry avec un large sourire.

— Salut, Harry, content que tu aies pu venir, dit-il.

— Ravi de te voir, Harry, ajouta George, venant lui serrer la main.

Hermione apparut, portant un large bol de jus de citrouille.

— Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, se dépêchant de poser sa charge sur la table la plus proche puis se retournant pour enlacer Harry comme Ginny l'avait fait. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir ! Je savais que Dumbledore trouverait quelque chose.

— Merci, dit Harry.

— Je me demande si Dumbledore réussirait à éloigner Percy, dit Ron sombrement.

— Pourquoi ? Percy a encore fait l'idiot ? demanda George.

— Lui et Papa viennent d'avoir une autre dispute, expliqua Ginny.

— Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour rendre la vie de Papa la plus difficile possible ! dit Ron.

— Essaye de ne pas être en colère envers Percy, dit Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'il se sent coupable pour avoir coupé les ponts avec tes parents. Ça doit être terrible.

— Ouais, et il a bien raison de se sentir coupable ! dit Ron avec indignation.

— Tu sais que la compassion ça existe, dit George.

— J'ai toujours cru que tu étais plus sensible que ça, Ronald, ajouta Fred.

— Depuis quand défendez-vous Percy ? demanda Ron.

— On ne le défend pas, dit Fred.

— Mais on a passé la moitié de nos vies à briser le cœur de Maman, dit George. On sait donc un petit peu ce que c'est que la culpabilité.

— On aurait dû être là, tu sais, expliqua Fred à Harry d'un ton sobre qui ne le caractérisait pas.

— Maman nous demandait tout le temps de rentrer à la maison à des heures décentes. George secoua la tête tristement. Mais nous n'avons jamais prêté attention.

— On est toujours en plein milieu d'une invention sur laquelle on préfère travailler plutôt que de rester assis à la maison à discuter en prenant le thé, ajouta Fred qui s'en voulait profondément.

— Ce soir-là, après avoir fermé le magasin, on s'est mis directement à travailler sur une nouvelle idée pour nos Plumes de Correspondance Empoisonnée, dit George.

— Avant qu'on s'en rende compte, il était minuit passé et il y avait un Auror qui frappait à notre porte et nous disait qu'on avait besoin de nous à la maison, conclut Fred.

— Si vous aviez été là, vous seriez morts, dit Harry sentant un frisson de terreur le parcourir.

George haussa les épaules.

— Nous le savons mais ça ne nous fait pas nous sentir mieux.

— Cela montre tout de même une chose, dit Fred. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Maman détestait que l'on travaille tard parce que ça l'inquiétait, mais en fait cela s'est avéré être ce qui nous a sauvé la vie. Donc on ne peut jamais savoir comment les choses vont se dérouler. Il suffit de faire les choix avec lesquelles on peut vivre et espérer qu'ils ne t'explosent pas au visage.

— On peut vivre avec nos décisions, dit George. Mais Percy sait qu'il a été un énorme imbécile, donc il est malheureux. Bien sûr, être Percy, c'est déjà rendre les choses pires qu'être un énorme imbécile, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

— _Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse ! _cria Ron.

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis parla d'un ton plus normal.

— Il faut que j'aille marcher un peu.

— Je viens avec toi, dit Hermione.

— _Non !_ cria Ron, puis il se reprit une nouvelle fois. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul un moment.

Il se retourna et partit.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en le regardant partir.

— Il faut que j'aille chercher les petits pains, dit-elle et elle rebroussa chemin vers la maison, laissant un silence gênant dans son sillage.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne préférerais pas être de nouveau à Poudlard à jouer au Quidditch, Harry ? demanda Fred doucement.

— Il préférerait sûrement être à Poudlard à étudier ses Potions, dit George. Tout le monde est un peu fou en ce moment Harry.

— Plus fou que d'habitude, il veut dire, corrigea Fred.

— Fred, George, il faut que l'on finisse d'installer les chaises, dit la Tante Rose en s'approchant d'eux.

— Bien sûr, Tante Rose, dit Fred. D'ailleurs, voici notre ami Harry. Harry, c'est la sœur de notre mère, Tante Rose.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Harry. Je veux dire, je suis vraiment désolé… c'est que…

— Oui mon chéri, dit la Tante Rose gentiment. Nous le sommes tous. C'est vraiment affreux ! Ça te dérangerait de nous donner un petit coup de main ? On est un peu en retard.

— Euh… d'accord, approuva Harry.

— Merci, mon cheri. Oh et Ginny, il y a un autre bol de jus de pamplemousse dans la cuisine qui doit être emmené.

Ginny hocha la tête et retourna dans la maison, percutant presque son père qui en sortait.

— Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? demanda Mr Weasley, ayant encore l'air un peu bouleversé mais bien plus lui-même qu'avant. On doit y aller.

— On doit d'abord terminer ici, Arthur, dit la Tante Rose. Si tu veux bien nous aider à installer les chaises, ça accélérerait les choses.

— On ne peut pas faire ça plus tard ? demanda Mr Weasley, faisant un mouvement de sa baguette vers un tas de chaises posées sur le sol.

Les chaises sautèrent et se dandinèrent autour de la table la plus proche, se bousculant les unes les autres pour avoir la meilleure place.

— Arthur, il va y avoir cent personnes ici, dit la Tante Rose. Ce que l'on ne fait pas maintenant ne sera jamais fait. Ginny, pose le jus de pamplemousse sur la table par ici à côté des verres.

— Je ne veux pas être en retard, dit Mr Weasley.

— Ils ne vont pas commencer sans nous Papa, dit George, formant une ligne soignée de chaise d'un côté d'une longue table alors que Fred alignait sa propre formation de l'autre côté.

— Et ce n'est pas comme si Maman était pressée, ajouta Fred.

— Fred ! le réprimanda Mr Weasley.

— Elle ne va nulle part, si ? demanda Fred.

Mr Weasley n'avait apparemment pas de réponse à cela et tourna son attention sur les chaises. Harry en fit de même en essayant de comprendre les nouvelles dynamiques de la famille.

Harry avait été tellement inquiet de la façon dont les Weasley allaient le recevoir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au-delà. Cependant, quoi que ce soit qu'il ait attendu trouver ici aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas cela. Les émotions étaient évidemment très fortes, et pourtant étrangement, personne ne semblait particulièrement triste à part peut-être Mr Weasley. Au-dessus de tout cela, le vacarme causé par des activités banales semblait inapproprié avec ce qui était censé être une occasion sombre.

Finalement, la dernière chaise fut mise en place et ils allèrent tous dans le jardin de devant où Ron et environ une douzaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les attendaient. Ron parlait avec Remus et son humeur semblait s'être considérablement améliorée. Harry, Hermione et Ginny les rejoignirent.

— Salut Remus, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, une escorte ?

— On a pensé que ce serait plus sage, dit Remus.

Harry allait demander pourquoi, mais fut interrompu par Mr Weasley s'adressant à Kingsley Shacklebolt à côté de lui.

— Je pense qu'on est tous prêts à y aller.

Le grand homme noir hocha la tête et mena le chemin hors du jardin. Mr Weasley et la Tante Rose le suivaient avec Fred et George sur leurs talons. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient derrière eux, avec Remus, alors que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix fermaient la marche.

Harry remarqua Hermione prendre la main de Ron et la serrer. Ron le lui rendit, lui donnant un petit sourire désolé et elle lui sourit avec affection en retour.

La marche jusqu'au cimetière fut courte. Le cimetière, se rendit compte Harry, était plutôt accueillant. Des arbres lançaient des ombres irrégulières sur le sol lisse qui étaient recouverts de toute sorte de plantes à fleurs qu'Harry ne pouvait, pour la plupart, pas nommer. Ils arrivèrent à une ancienne chapelle et Harry eut chaud au cœur de voir le grand nombre de gens qui étaient venus présenter leurs respects. La tante de Ron n'avait pas exagéré en disant qu'il y aurait une centaine de personnes qui seraient présents. En fait, elle avait plutôt sous-estimé le nombre.

Harry avait eu l'intention de rester dans la foule, mais Ron et Ginny le poussèrent à l'avant où le reste de la famille était assise. Il se sentit gêné au début, mais cela aidait qu'Hermione était là également, tout comme Fleur Delacour qui parlait avec Bill. Dans tous les cas, personne ne s'opposa à sa présence et il s'assit en silence entre Ron et Ginny. La Tante Rose s'assit à la gauche de Ginny et Mr Weasley à côté d'elle, alors qu'Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron. Fred et George étaient à côté d'Hermione, suivis par Bill, Fleur, Charlie et enfin Percy.

Alors que chacun s'installait à sa place, une vielle sorcière habillée en blanc, qui avait l'air presque aussi vieille que la chapelle s'avança pour saluer les Weasley. Elle s'adressa ensuite au reste des personnes rassemblées.

— Bienvenue, et merci à tous d'être venu célébrer la vie de notre chère Molly, dit-elle. Mon nom est Agatha et je suis le pasteur de cette chapelle depuis de nombreuses années. J'ai connu Molly et Arthur depuis qu'ils m'ont apporté leur premier fils Bill, pour qu'il soit baptisé. Cela fait évidemment un petit moment maintenant, dit-elle, souriant à Bill.

— Molly était une épouse et une mère aimante, une amie serviable et attentionnée, et une femme forte et courageuse. Elle et Arthur ont eu sept enfants dans les années les plus sombres que notre monde n'a jamais connues, une formidable preuve d'espoir à un moment où il y en avait très peu. Maintenant que des jours noirs nous attendent à nouveau, je voudrais demander à chacun d'entre vous de ne pas perdre espoir. Molly a toujours cru que le futur valait la peine de se battre, qu'il pouvait être et serait meilleur. Et malgré le fait que nous soyons tous réunis ici pour pleurer sa mort, nous ne devons pas laisser notre chagrin devenir du désespoir. Molly n'aurait jamais voulu cela. Nous devons laisser sa vie nous guider, pas sa mort.

Harry entendit un reniflement à sa droite et tourna la tête pour voir des larmes couler sur les joues de Ron. Fred et George pleuraient également, et Hermione sanglotait doucement sur l'épaule de Ron. Harry déglutit et retourna son attention sur Agatha qui avait commencé un hommage à la vie de Mrs Weasley. Harry regarda à sa droite. La Tante Rose avait son bras autour de Ginny qui avait des larmes silencieuses coulant sur les joues. Le chagrin de Ginny, plus que celui de quiconque, bouleversa Harry et il détourna le regard. Ses propres larmes commençaient à couler, mais pour une fois, il ne sentit aucune honte. Si toutes ces personnes pouvaient se réunir pour partager le chagrin des Weasley, il pouvait sûrement le faire également. Il avait certainement suffisamment de raisons pour le faire. Ce n'était pas juste Mrs Weasley, mais ses propres parents, Sirius et tous ceux dont il avait été obligé d'assister à l'assassinat dans ses visions.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et baissa la tête. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas réalisé la quantité de douleur qu'il avait gardée à l'intérieur de lui depuis si longtemps. Il était également en colère. Harry sentit une pointe de rage envers Voldemort, pas uniquement pour toutes les morts pour lesquelles le sorciers maléfique était responsable, mais pour toute la douleur et le chagrin qu'il avait également causés. Harry sentit sa résolution prendre de la puissance. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Il devait trouver une manière d'arrêter Voldemort. _Il le devait_. Mais, alors même qu'il le pensait, il sentit un sentiment familier d'incertitude et de désespoir s'installer en lui. Comment pouvait-il arrêter Voldemort ?

— Arthur ?

Harry leva les yeux, conscient que la vielle sorcière s'était adressée à Mr Weasley. Elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette en direction du cercueil et le leva de l'estrade pour le faire léviter à mi-hauteur. Mr Weasley et ses enfants se levèrent pour entourer le cercueil. Hermione se leva également et Harry suivit son exemple, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire après. Heureusement, la Tante Rose se plaça entre lui et Hermione et enroula un bras autour de chacun d'eux. Agatha mena les Weasley, avec le cercueil entre eux, hors de la chapelle. La Tante Rose, Harry et Hermione les suivirent de près et le reste de l'assemblé les suivirent également.

Ils arrivèrent au lieu de l'enterrement où le cercueil fut descendu en silence dans la tombe. Ginny laissa échapper un sanglot angoissé et serra son père dans ses bras. La sorcière âgée parla à nouveau, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Son attention était sur Ginny, dont les sanglots ponctuaient les alentours calmes, même si son père la serrait contre lui, murmurant des mots pour la réconforter. Ses frères s'approchèrent avec une solidarité muette, mais aucun d'eux ne pleurait. Chacun avait l'air sombrement déterminé à se battre en suivant l'exemple de la force de leur mère et semblait tirer du soutien et du réconfort de la part des autres.

Harry entendit les mots "Le Terrier" et réalisa que le service était terminé et qu'Agatha invitait ceux qui étaient présents à retourner à la maison pour la veillée mortuaire. Des gens commençaient à partir, passant devant la tombe pour présenter leurs respects.

Bientôt, le cimetière fut presque désert à part quelques membres de l'Ordre qui attendaient clairement de les escorter sur le chemin du retour. La famille s'attarda, se blottissant les uns contre les autres, essayant tous de se réconforter entre eux. Au soulagement d'Harry, Ginny avait arrêté de pleurer et réussit même à faire un sourire triste à Fred en réponse à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Harry attendit à une distance discrète, ne voulant pas s'immiscer. Il y eut un contact sur son bras et il se retourna pour trouver Hermione à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais elle lui sourit.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais, répondit Harry, ne sentant pas capable d'en dire plus.

Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent à s'enlacer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sente une tape sur son épaule.

— Ça vous dérange si je vous coupe ? demanda Ron, extrayant un sourire à Harry et Hermione. Venez, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Les proches de la défunte rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'au Terrier. Bientôt, la maison arriva en vue et ils pouvaient entendre la réception même avant de passer la grille de l'entrée. La maison et le jardin étaient remplis de monde, ce qu'Harry trouva réconfortant, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la plupart. Le service des funérailles l'avait laissé épuisé et la pure banalité de fragments de conversation qu'il entendait en se frayant un chemin dans la foule étaient un soulagement.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione prirent de la nourriture sur les tables du buffet et trouvèrent une table inoccupée où ils s'installèrent pour manger.

— Le service était charmant, commenta Hermione.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, approuva Harry.

— Bill et Charlie ont tout arrangé, dit Ginny. Papa… n'en était pas vraiment capable.

Ginny essuya ses yeux et Harry se sentit horriblement coupable. Il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Ginny. Mais Ginny secoua la tête comme si elle était agacée d'elle-même, prit une profonde inspiration et garda la tête haute.

— C'est vraiment plus dur pour lui, vous savez, continua-t-elle avec une voix plus stable. La plupart du temps nous sommes tous loin, mais lui et maman étaient si proches, je sais qu'elle lui manque terriblement.

— Fred et George sont là, dit Hermione, et Bill n'est qu'à Londres. Je sais qu'ils vont l'aider.

— Je sais, j'aimerais juste pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps à la maison pour être avec lui.

— Papa n'est pas là la plupart du temps lui-même, dit Ron. Depuis que Fudge a été évincé, le Ministère travaille contre le temps pour tenter de trouver un moyen de combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Et quand Papa n'est pas au travail, il est généralement avec l'Ordre.

— J'aimerais tout de même pouvoir être là.

— Comment ça se passe à l'école Harry ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

— Ça va, dit Harry. Tout le monde se sent vraiment mal et ils ont dit de transmettre leurs amitiés, dit-il à Ron et Ginny. Ça me rappelle.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver la lettre que Luna lui avait donnée le matin même. Il la sortit et la présenta à Ginny.

— J'ai failli oublier. Luna m'a donné ça pour toi.

Ginny ouvrit la lettre, la lut et sourit légèrement. Ensuite, elle la passa à Hermione qui la lut à voix haute.

_Cher Ginny,_

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre que ta mère est décédée. Je sais à quel point c'est affreux. Souviens-toi juste de ne pas passer ton temps à être triste. Ta mère ne voudrait pas ça du tout ! Elle voudrait que tu sois heureuse et que tu continues à vivre ta vie._

_Ta Luna Lovegood._

— Eh bien ça c'est des condoléances joviales, dit Ron.

Juste à cet instant, un éclat de rire attira leur attention. A une longue table pas très éloignée, Fred et George parlaient avec animation à une foule de personnes en remplissant des verres de Bierraubeurre d'un large tonneau.

— Tu sais, je pense que Fred et George aimeraient Luna, dit Ron.

— Viens, dit Ginny en se levant. Allons voir ce qu'ils préparent. Je ne dirais pas non pour rire un peu.

Les trois autres échangèrent des regards mais la suivirent auprès de Fred et George. George parlait alors qu'ils approchaient.

— Maman était livide ! Elle disait qu'on était censés nous débarrasser des gnomes, pas les habiller avec des tutus et leur apprendre à danser.

— On n'a jamais réussi à leur faire faire le Cancan, dit Fred avec regret. On n'avait que dix ans aussi.

— Oh j'avais oublié ça ! dit Ron, ses yeux s'ouvrant en se rappelant le souvenir. Je pense que vous êtes les deux seuls à avoir jamais réussi à les effrayer pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

Un nouveau rire résonna dans la foule.

— Ok, qui a une autre histoire ? demanda George, prenant une lampée de son verre.

— J'en ai une. Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers la Tante Rose, assise tout au bout de la table. Quand on était à l'école, c'était la quatrième année de Molly, il me semble, et une de ses camarades de dortoir avait eu le béguin pour Edmond Fosse. Son nom était Inez Bobkin et Inez s'était mise en tête de glisser à Edmond un Filtre d'Amour dans son jus de pamplemousse. Elle a passé des jours à le préparer et Molly s'est portée volontaire pour la verser dans le verre d'Edmond au petit déjeuner pendant qu'Inez le distrayait. Cela sembla se passer sans accroc, mais le résultat était au-delà de tout ce que la pauvre Inez aurait pu imaginer.

— Edmond était tellement amoureux qu'il commençait à la suivre partout, lui citant des extraits de poésies hideuses, ou il bondissait hors d'une de ses cachettes et se lançait dans une maudite chanson d'amour, puis se lançait à ses pieds et la suppliait d'être son amour pour l'éternité. La pauvre Inez est devenue si bouleversée qu'elle s'en alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne voulait plus en sortir, pas même pour les repas.

— Personne n'a pensé à donner l'antidote à Edmond ? demanda Hermione.

— Personne ne connaissait l'antidote et cela n'aurait de toute façon fait aucune différence. La Tante Rose gloussa en se remémorant le souvenir et elle leur lança un sourire espiègle. Molly n'a jamais mis la potion dans le verre d'Edmond.

— Quoi ?

— Elle a averti Edmond de ce qu'Inez préparait et ils ont inventé ce plan génial pour se venger. Tout n'était qu'un numéro bien élaboré et Edmond a joué son rôle à la perfection ! On était également tous impliqués. Molly a tout organisé et avait mis quasiment toute la maison dans la confidence. Je l'ai aidée à écrire quelques-unes des pires poésies de tous les temps !

— Pendant que la pauvre Inez se cachait dans sa chambre, nous étions tous en train de rire à ses dépens. Au bout de trois jours, on a finalement cédé et ont lui a dit que la potion ne faisait plus effet. Et après, Edmond était vraiment horrible avec elle pour quelques jours, supposément comme effet secondaire.

— _Notre _mère a fait ça ? demanda Fred avec un mélange de respect et d'incrédulité.

— Et dire qu'_on_ n'y a jamais pensé, se lamenta George. Ça aurait été brillant !

— Ah les opportunités manquées de la jeunesse, soupira Fred.

— Il y a pas mal de votre mère dans vous deux, dit la Tante Rose. Elle était assez sauvage avant de commencer à sortir avec votre père.

Les jumeaux sourirent, ravis, puis George demanda :

— Et comment ces deux-là se sont mis ensemble d'ailleurs ?

— En fait –

— Rose, interrompit Mr Weasley, d'un ton parfaitement scandalisé.

— Je pense que c'est une histoire pour une prochaine fois, finit la Tante Rose calmement.

Tout le monde rit à part les jumeaux qui semblaient véritablement déçus.

— Hé, Harry ?

Harry se retourna et trouva Remus à côté de lui.

— Salut, Remus.

— Tu as un instant ? demanda Remus. J'espérais qu'on pourrait parler.

— Bien sûr répondit Harry, sans problème.

Lui et Remus quittèrent le groupe alors que Fred et George se lançaient dans une autre histoire au sujet de leur mère. Ils traversèrent la foule et trouvèrent un coin en dehors du passage dans le jardin.

— Alors, comment ça va ? demanda Remus.

— Je vais bien, répondit Harry. Les cours se passent bien. Le professeur de Défense est pas mal cette année, même s'il n'est pas aussi bon que tu l'étais.

— C'est très flatteur, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était excellent, dit Remus. Mais je ne te parlais pas des cours. Je voulais savoir comment_ tu_ allais.

— Je vais bien, dit Harry. Aussi bien que tout le monde en ce moment en tout cas.

— J'ai eu la chance de pas mal parler avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione cette semaine, dit Remus. Ils sont inquiets à ton sujet, tu sais. Ils disent que tu leur parles à peine.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

— Vraiment ?

Harry étudia les broussailles à côté de lui.

— Ils savent déjà au sujet de mes rêves. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'en parler.

Il tendit la main et attrapa une fleur de Camélia.

Remus se mit à côté d'Harry.

— Tu ne leur as pas parlé de la prophétie, dit-il gentiment.

Harry regarda Remus puis détourna à nouveau le regard.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Harry, ce sont tes amis –

— Ils ont déjà assez d'inquiétudes à eux. De plus, ils ne comprendraient pas.

— Bien sûr qu'ils comprendraient.

— Non, Harry se retourna pour faire face à Remus. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé leur dire ? Que je vais mourir ? Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils vont penser que ça signifie.

— C'est ce que tu crois que ça signifie ? demanda Remus calmement.

Harry se retourna à nouveau pour regarder les arbres qui commençaient tout juste à arborer quelques bourgeons.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

Remus posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry.

— Harry, je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Remus soupira. Ça a toujours été l'un des plus grands regrets de Sirius, tu sais, de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi. J'aurais dû faire plus d'efforts durant tous ces mois. Je sais que j'aurais au moins dû t'écrire.

Harry se retourna pour faire face au vieil ami de son père.

— Remus, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui aurais dû t'écrire. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens.

— Je comprends et je sais qu'une lettre ne remplace pas le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu te confies à tes amis.

Harry soupira.

— Je sais que je devrais le dire à Ron et Hermione, mais je ne sais pas comment, et maintenant, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. En plus, je vais vraiment bien, tu n'as pas besoin de trop t'inquiéter pour moi.

Remus fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

— Et tes rêves ?

— Ils sont toujours mauvais, admit Harry. Mais il n'y a rien de plus que l'on peut y faire.

— Tes leçons avec Rogue ne t'aident pas du tout ?

Harry secoua la tête.

— Pas encore. Il dit que bloquer mes visions est la chose la plus dure à apprendre, mais il est certain que je finirais par y arriver.

— Il t'a dit ça ? demanda Remus, l'air surpris.

— Non, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il pense, dit Harry, puis il sourit légèrement. J'apprends la Legilimancie, tu sais.

— Il te traite bien ?

— Ouais, répondit Harry. En fait il a été plutôt décent la plupart du temps. Il est juste déconcertant parfois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Il peut m'insulter et le moment suivant c'est comme s'il pouvait voir directement mon âme et qu'il savait exactement ce que je ressentais**. **Il détesterait l'admettre. _Je_ déteste l'admettre, mais il est le seul à vraiment pouvoir comprendre comment est ma connexion avec Voldemort. Je pense qu'il me comprend mieux que n'importe qui d'autre encore en vie.

Harry réalisa soudainement ce qu'il disait et regarda Remus avec culpabilité. Remus n'avait pas l'air offensé. Il regardait Harry, pensif.

— C'est à cause de tes leçons ?

Harry réfléchit.

— En partie. Mais surtout parce que l'on est tous les deux _connectés_ à Voldemort. Harry regarda Remus, espérant que ça avait du sens. Personne d'autre n'est obligé de se battre pour cette guerre, Remus. Tu pourrais te retirer demain si tu le voulais. Tout le monde le pourrait. Mais je ne peux pas et Rogue ne le peut pas non plus. On est liés à Voldemort où qu'on aille et quoi qu'on fasse : aucun de nous ne peut lui échapper. Tant qu'il vit, on ne peut pas être libérés de lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il contrôlera toujours nos vies.

Remus était devenu pâle et regardait Harry avec un mélange d'horreur et de tristesse.

— Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi comme ça, dit-il doucement. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. J'imagine que Severus pourrait te comprendre mieux que n'importe qui.

— Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demanda Harry.

— Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Sirius aurait été furieux. Lui et mon père détestaient Rogue.

Remus sourit tristement.

— Tu as raison, Sirius aurait été furieux de penser que toi et Rogue avez quelque chose en commun. Mais je ne suis pas Sirius et tu n'es pas James. Tu dois faire ce qui te parait juste.

— Tu sais Harry, continua Remus, parfois, notre famille et nos amis sont trop impliqués, se soucient trop de nous et s'inquiètent trop à notre sujet. Parfois, on a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour nous comprendre mieux.

— Quand j'étais très jeune, avant que je vienne à Poudlard, ma scolarité était un problème constant. Aller à une école régulière était hors de question. Je manquais trop de choses à cause de ma condition et bien sûr, aucun des parents des autres sorciers ne me voulait proche de leurs enfants. Ma mère a essayé de m'enseigner la magie elle-même, mais avec toutes les dépenses médicales dues à ma condition, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à la maison.

— En fin de compte, mes parents ont décidé d'engager un tuteur pour moi. Ce n'a pas été facile de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait le boulot, mais ils ont fini par trouver Mrs Gilroy, une vielle femme stricte qui te donnerait envie de faire des câlins au Professeur McGonagall par comparaison. J'étais un timide jeune garçon de neuf ans et elle me terrifiait.

— Le premier mois, alors que la pleine lune approchait, elle n'a pas allégé mon travail comme ma mère le faisait à ce stade du mois. Elle semblait même augmenter ma charge de travail. Quand je le lui ai dit, Mrs Gilroy m'a dit « Lupin, tu n'arriveras jamais à suivre ton travail si tu es indulgent avec toi-même. Tu sais quand est la pleine lune. Prépare-toi et ne l'utilise pas comme une excuse pour fuir tes responsabilités. »

— Ma mère était furieuse que cette femme ait si peu de sympathie et elle l'aurait viré, mais je l'ai suppliée de ne pas le faire. Tu vois, Mrs Gilroy était la première personne à me traiter comme un enfant normal. Les autres me traitaient comme un monstre et mes parents comme quelque chose de fragile que l'on devait protéger, mais Mrs Gilroy ne faisait aucun des deux. Elle était dure mais en même temps, j'en avais plus besoin que de la douce compassion de mes parents.

Harry hocha la tête emphatiquement.

— C'est ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas que les gens s'inquiètent pour moi ou qu'ils aient pitié de moi.

— C'est très peu surprenant que tu te sentes plus confortable à laisser le Professeur Rogue plutôt que tes amis voir ta douleur. S'il peut t'aider, laisse-le faire. Et souviens-toi que même s'il se peut que je ne comprenne pas ce que tu traverses aussi bien que lui, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

— Je n'oublierai pas, lui assura Harry.

— Bien, maintenant va retrouver tes amis.

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers la foule. Il repéra Ginny et l'avait tout juste rejointe quand George se hâta vers eux.

— Hé, vous deux ! dit George. On va faire une partie de Quidditch. Fred est parti chercher les balais.

— Quidditch ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité. Maintenant ?

— Pourquoi pas ? dit George. Allez ! Ron, Bill et Charlie jouent aussi. Hermione va nous encourager.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent des regards.

— D'accord, dit Ginny. Mais je suis dans l'équipe de Charlie.

— Traitresse ! dit George. Tu ne vas pas déserter tes anciens coéquipiers, Harry ?

— Pourquoi pas nous et Ron contre Bill, Charlie et Ginny ? suggéra Harry.

— Brillant ! dit George. On pourra les encercler !

— On verra ça, dit Ginny.

* * *

Rogue avait toujours préféré la solitude aux grandes foules et il trouvait la masse de personnes venues au Terrier déplaisante. De manière plus importante, cela rendait le fait de garder un œil sur Potter presque impossible. Il réalisait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il y aille avec le garçon. Même avec les membres de l'Ordre présents, la sécurité était terriblement insuffisante pour le nombre de personnes conviées. N'importe qui pourrait traîner sur les lieux sans être interrogé sur sa présence. Par conséquent, Rogue dévouait la plupart de son temps à scruter le flot d'invités qui paraissait infini.

Il venait de remarquer l'arrivée de plusieurs collègues de Mr Weasley quand il leva les yeux pour voir Potter et les enfants Weasley voler très haut au-dessus d'un terrain proche. Il les regarda avec incrédulité un moment, mais sa surprise laissa vite la place à la colère. Essayait-il de se faire tuer ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvaient être partout ? Rogue resta à fulminer en silence devant l'imprudence du garçon.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Fol-œil et Tonks les surveille, murmura une voix calme à côté de lui.

C'était Lupin, ayant l'air plus fatigué et crispé que ce que même la dernière pleine lune aurait pu lui infliger.

— Oh, et bien, voilà qui me rassure complètement, ricana Rogue avec dégoût.

— Une cible qui bouge est plus difficile à toucher, fit remarquer Lupin.

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais, ne voulant pas admettre que Lupin avait raison. Potter était sûrement plus en sécurité dans les airs qu'au milieu de tous ces étrangers. Rogue remarqua également que malgré sa fatigue évidente, les yeux de Lupin était alertes et vigilants.

— C'était bien que vous veniez aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, continua Lupin poliment.

— Ce n'était pas mon choix, grommela Rogue en observant attentivement la foule pour voir si quelqu'un regardait les joueurs de Quidditch avec une attention non légitime.

— Je sais, répondit Lupin avec une amorce de sourire, regardant également les gens se mélangeant dans le jardin. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir emmené Harry, il avait besoin d'être là. Comment il s'en sort ?

Rogue regarda Lupin avec surprise.

— Pourquoi vous me le demandez ?

Lupin lança un regard furtif à Rogue puis continua à voix basse.

— Albus m'a dit ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Molly est morte. Vous avez une meilleure idée de l'état mental d'Harry que quiconque. Comment va-t-il ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

— Aussi bien que ce à quoi on peut s'attendre.

— Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Vous devez être capable de m'en dire plus que cela.

— Pourquoi ne lui parlez-vous pas vous-même ? demanda Rogue avec irritation.

— Je l'ai fait. Je voulais votre point de vue.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ma place de parler du problème à moins que vous pensiez qu'il veuille avoir ses peurs et souvenirs les plus sombres racontés dans son dos.

Lupin regarda Rogue sombrement.

— C'est si grave ?

— Oui.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour l'aider ? demanda Lupin.

Rogue secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

— Non, je peux m'occuper de Potter.

Les deux hommes devinrent silencieux une nouvelle fois. Rogue surveillait la foule, mais Lupin semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— Vous savez, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui James aurait confié la surveillance d'Harry, dit enfin Lupin calmement.

Rogue fut surpris par l'insulte inattendue.

— Il n'avait pas vraiment un jugement indiscutable quand il s'agissait de choisir les personnes à qui il devait faire confiance, si ? dit Rogue d'une voix glacée, ressentant une satisfaction vicieuse à voir Lupin pâlir.

— Severus, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Lupin avait l'air véritablement contrit, mais cela n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Rogue.

— Je me fiche éperdument de ce que vous vouliez dire, cassa-t-il.

Il se retourna, mais Lupin lui attrapa le bras.

— Seize ans est un âge difficile, même dans les meilleures circonstances, dit Lupin de manière cryptique.

Rogue le fusilla du regard, ne voyant pas vraiment où Lupin voulait en venir. Il lui lançait un regard particulièrement sincère que Rogue trouvait dérangeant.

— S'il n'y a jamais eu un moment où vous deviez prouver à James qu'il avait tort, c'est maintenant, dit Lupin.

— J'aurais pensé l'avoir déjà fait.

Rogue libéra son bras de Lupin et s'éloigna.

* * *

— Harry, t'es vraiment un malade ! dit Charlie avec admiration.

Harry sourit, tenant le Vif d'Or qu'il avait réussi à attraper après une manœuvre particulièrement suicidaire.

— Tu es assez fou toi-même, tu sais.

— C'est ça quand on est obligé de plonger pour éviter des dragons pour gagner sa vie.

— Assez de blabla, tous les deux, dit Bill. Recommençons.

— J'ai peur que non Bill, dit George.

— On doit rentrer, expliqua Fred.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

— On a quelque chose de spécial prévu pour la réception, dit George d'une voix neutre.

— C'est de très bon goût, insista Fred en voyant les regards horrifiés qui avaient accompagné l'annonce de George. Honnêtement George, c'est à croire qu'ils ne nous font pas confiance !

— C'est le cas, dit Ginny fermement.

Fred sourit alors que lui et George dirigèrent leurs balais en direction du Terrier.

— Vous n'aurez qu'à venir voir par vous-même.

— On ferait mieux d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, dit Bill et le reste d'entre eux les suivirent jusqu'au jardin.

* * *

Ils atterrirent tous et rangèrent leurs balais dans la cabane à balais, mais quand ils retournèrent dans le jardin, Percy les confronta.

— Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda-t-il, remuant son verre devant eux et renversant un peu de son contenu sur le sol. Harry pouvait sentir l'alcool. Percy prit une grande gorgée, chancelant légèrement.

— J'aurais dû savoir que même le décès de Maman ne vous empêcherait pas de jouer au Quidditch.

— C'est toujours mieux que d'essayer de noyer son chagrin, dit Charlie, regardant son frère avec inquiétude. Il s'avança et posa une main sur le bras de Percy. Allez, je pense que tu en as eu assez.

Percy repoussa le contact de Charlie et se redressa avec un air hautain.

— Je suis un adulte, merci. Je peux décider tout seul si j'ai eu assez à boire ou non.

— D'accord, approuva Bill poliment en rejoignant Charlie aux côtés de Percy. Dans ce cas, allons marcher un peu et tu nous parleras de ton travail.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'aller marcher, dit Percy avec irritation. Contrairement à certaines personnes je ne vais pas m'échapper de la veillée mortuaire de notre mère.

— Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Percy, tu es entrain de te rendre ridicule, dit Ron avec impatience.

— Ron reste en dehors de ça, l'avertit Bill, mais c'était trop tard.

— Je me rends ridicule ? dit Percy avec indignation. Alors, ça c'est fort, Ron ! Je n'ai pas passé ma vie à essayer de faire la chose juste, la chose la plus respectable, en essayant d'être un bon élève, un bon fils, un bon employé. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu fonces tête baissée, en essayant de te faire tuer à chaque opportunité que tu as. Tu traînes avec un lunatique qui est dans une espèce de quête imaginaire pour battre Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu as la témérité de penser que tu peux le battre et tu dis que je suis ridicule ? Vous êtes fous, vous tous, et Papa est le plus fou de tous.

— Ne parle pas de Papa comme ça ! Le visage de Ron s'assombrit de colère et tout le monde dans les environs s'était maintenant arrêté pour regarder la confrontation.

— Pourquoi pas ? dit Percy. C'est la vérité. Tu sais qu'ils se moquent de Papa au bureau ? Lui et sa « stupide obsession pour tout ce qui a à voir avec les Moldus », comme ils disent. Tu sais à quel point c'est humiliant d'avoir des collègues qui pensent que ton père est cinglé ?

Ron se lança sur Percy, mais Fred et George l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de deux pas.

— Papa est en train de mener toute cette famille à sa ruine ! continua Percy.

— C'est faux ! cria Ron.

— C'est de sa faute si Maman est morte ! cria Percy. Vous le savez tous mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre !

Il y eut un affreux silence, tout le monde regardant Percy, choqué.

— Tu as raison, Mr Weasley s'était frayé un chemin parmi les spectateurs et regardait Percy tristement. C'était ma faute. Je n'ai jamais essayé de cacher mes allégeances. Si je l'avais fait, si j'avais été moins franc, votre mère serait probablement toujours en vie. C'est une chose avec laquelle je devrais vivre pour le restant de ma vie. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce qui est juste, parce que je sais ce que c'est de vivre sous son emprise, Percy. Ce n'est pas ton cas.

— Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais ta mère et moi avons vécu la dernière guerre. On ne voulait pas te voir toi et tes frères et sœurs vivre dans la peur et l'horreur constantes que l'on a subies. C'est pour cela que l'on savait que cette fois, on ne pouvait pas rester assis à ne rien faire. Ta mère me disait toujours « Arthur, ne prête pas attention à ce que pensent les autres. » Et puis quand Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu au pouvoir, elle a insisté : « Quelqu'un doit lui tenir tête. Si on ne le fait pas, qui le fera ? »

— Peut-être que tu as raison Percy. Peut-être que ça ne fera pas de bien. Qui suis-je pour penser que je peux faire la différence ? Je ne suis qu'un bureaucrate moyen mal payé. Mais si je peux me battre pour ce qui est juste, peut être que d'autres verront qu'ils peuvent également le faire. Oui, c'est dangereux. Mais il y a des choses pires que la mort, et vivre esclave de la peur en fait partie. Je ne veux pas vivre ainsi, et je ne laisserai pas mes enfants vivre ainsi. Je ne le ferai pas et ta mère ne l'aurait pas fait non plus. Elle est morte en se battant pour ce qui est juste et je ne laisserai pas son sacrifice être vain.

Mr Weasley se retourna et la foule se sépara en silence pour le laisser passer. Personne ne parla pendant qu'il disparaissait dans la maison.

George brisa le silence.

— Bien joué Percy. Et moi qui pensais que Fred et moi allions voler la vedette aujourd'hui.

Ron repoussa les bras de Fred et George, lança un regard venimeux à Percy et partit en trombe après son père. Hermione n'hésita pas, et se dépêcha de le rattraper.

— Viens Percy, allons marcher, dit Bill fermement, prenant son frère par le bras.

Cette fois, Percy n'objecta pas et permit à ses deux frères aînés de mener le chemin.

— Je pense que cela appelle une tournée de Bierraubeurre et de quelque chose pour apaiser les esprits, dit Fred à George en regardant la foule.

— Tu as raison, approuva George, puis il éleva la voix pour s'adresser aux invités rassemblés. Mesdames et Messieurs, si on pouvait avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît.

— Avec, les compliments de Weasley Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux…, dit Fred.

— … Nous aimerions faire un hommage à la meilleure Maman du monde ! finit George.

Ils agitèrent tous les deux leurs baguettes et le large cageot qu'Harry avait vu plus tôt s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant sortir des douzaines de Traînées Lumineuses. De large orbes translucides s'élevèrent également dans les airs et flottèrent partout dans le jardin. Harry regarda avec curiosité, comme le fit le reste des gens assemblés. Sans prévenir, les orbes s'ourvrirent et douchèrent tout le monde avec des pétales roses et lilas. Un murmure de surprise et de ravissement parcourut la foule et Harry se surprit à sourire. Qui aurait pu penser que les jumeaux pouvaient faire quelque chose d'aussi bon goût ?

Harry se retourna pour le dire à Ginny, mais elle avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui et la vit se faire un chemin à travers la foule vers le devant de la maison. Harry la suivit alors qu'un vol d'oiseaux aux couleurs vives s'envola du cageot de Fred et George et commencèrent à chanter doucement en prenant chacun une place dans le jardin.

Harry trouva Ginny seule sous un Saule Pleureur dans le jardin de devant, elle lui tournait le dos. Elle se serrait les bras contre elle et pleurait silencieusement. Harry s'approcha mais s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

— Ginny ?

Ginny renifla mais ne se retourna pas.

— Ginny, je sais que Percy était affreux, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas les choses qu'il a dites.

— Ce n'est pas Percy, dit Ginny, se retournant pour faire face à Harry. J'ai l'habitude qu'il soit un idiot. C'est juste que depuis que Maman est partie, on dirait que toute la famille est déchirée par cette guerre. Papa est pratiquement obsédé. Il passe chaque moment où il est debout au travail. Bill et Charlie ont augmenté leur implication au sein de l'Ordre, tout comme l'ont fait Fred et George. Je les ai entendu parler à Remus hier au sujet des inventions que l'Ordre leur a demandées. Ron est presque autant obsédé que Papa. Il n'arrête pas de répéter à quel point il aimerait avoir déjà quitté l'école pour pouvoir rejoindre l'Ordre à son tour.

— Je n'ai pas peur de me battre ou de mourir, Harry, mais j'ai peur de perdre toute ma famille. Et j'ai peur que Percy ait raison. J'ai peur que rien de ce que l'on fera n'ait d'importance de toute façon. Comment quoi qu'on fasse pourrait arrêter Voldemort ?

Harry s'avança et attrapa les épaules de Ginny.

— On peut l'arrêter Ginny. Il n'est pas invincible, je le sais. Il ne faut juste pas perdre espoir.

— J'ai envie de le croire, Harry, dit Ginny. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que Maman soit morte pour rien.

La détresse dans les yeux de Ginny lui brisa le cœur.

— Ginny, je suis tellement désolé, dit-il. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit que j'aurais pu faire… Mais je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter…

Ginny regarda Harry avec confusion, puis la compréhension s'installa.

— Harry, ce n'était pas ta faute !

— Je sais, dit Harry, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Les yeux de Ginny flashèrent soudainement de colère.

— Arrête ! cria-t-elle, le repoussant. N'ose même pas dire ça ! Papa se croit responsable ! Fred et George se croient responsables ! Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir agir comme un idiot également ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ce n'était de la faute de personne ! Voldemort a tué maman, tout comme il a tué des dizaines de personnes et tout comme il va continuer à en tuer tant que personne ne l'arrêtera. Toi, mieux que quiconque tu devrais le savoir, et te sentir coupable ne fait que lui accorder une victoire de plus.

Ginny avait raison, Harry savait que se sentir coupable n'allait pas l'aider.

— Je vais faire un deal avec toi, dit-il, offrant sa main. Tu me promets de ne pas perdre espoir et je te promets de ne pas me sentir coupable pour ce que fait Voldemort. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Ginny réfléchit un moment, puis sourit et lui serra la main.

— Très bien, je suppose que je suis aussi un peu idiote. Ce n'est pas comme si s'inquiéter du pire allait aider.

Juste à ce moment, des feux d'artifice explosèrent au-dessus d'eux dans un ciel dégagé de fin d'après-midi.

— Viens, allons voir ce qui se passe, dit Harry, reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose pour leur changer l'esprit de Voldemort.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la réception et arrivèrent juste au moment où une autre explosion retentit. Elle fut suivie par une autre, puis une autre. Lorsque la dernière lumière s'estompa, la foule applaudit. Fred et George saluèrent avec reconnaissance et firent léviter leur cageot maintenant vide à un coin éloigné du jardin.

Ron et Hermione apparurent et Ron semblait avoir oublié sa colère envers Percy.

— C'est le plus beau spectacle que je n'ai jamais vu de la part de Fred et George jusqu'à présent, dit Ron. En fait, ils deviennent plutôt intelligents. Mais ne leur dites pas que j'ai dit ça, ajouta-t-il alors que Fred et George s'approchaient d'eux.

— Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? demanda Fred.

— Pas mal, dit Ron.

— Pas mal ? dit George avec indignation. C'était le meilleur qu'on ait jamais fait.

— Vous pensez vraiment ? demanda Ron, sceptique.

— J'ai trouvé ça génial ! dit Hermione.

— Ah, une femme qui a du goût, déclara Fred.

Remus les rejoignit.

— Fred, George, excellent travail ! Ecoutez, il faut que j'y aille mais je vous revois bientôt.

— Tu t'en vas ? demanda Harry.

Remus hocha la tête et baissa sa voix.

— Dumbledore vient d'envoyer un mot comme quoi il doit voir tous les membres de l'Ordre. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, mais promets-moi d'écrire.

— Je le ferais. Je te le promets.

Remus donna une légère tape sur l'épaule d'Harry puis se retourna pour partir, mais Harry l'arrêta.

— Remus – sois prudent.

Remus sourit.

— Je le serais Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as assez de choses à l'esprit.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux perpétuellement mal coiffées d'Harry avec affection et disparut dans la foule. Harry le regarda partir, se sentait à nouveau très seul.

— Mr Potter.

Harry se retourna et trouva Rogue juste derrière lui. Il avait oublié que son professeur était là. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et se demanda silencieusement si Rogue l'avait évité.

— Il est tard, nous devrions partir, dit Rogue.

— Il n'est même pas cinq heures, protesta Harry. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait cours demain.

— Il fera bientôt sombre et nous devons retourner à l'école. Pas de discussion.

Harry soupira.

— C'est bon, mon pote, dit Ron. On revient demain.

— On reste en contact, Harry, dit Fred, et Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur.

* * *

Le temps qu'Harry dise au revoir à Mr Weasley et au reste de la famille, c'était déjà en effet pratiquement le crépuscule et Rogue imposa un rythme rapide lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Terrier.

— Potter, quand je dis, il est temps de partir, je ne veux pas dire que vous devez passer une autre demi-heure à dire au revoir à tous vos amis, cassa-t-il.

— Je ne voulais pas être impoli, répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

— Il y a des choses plus importantes que d'être poli, dit Rogue, accélérant son pas au point qu'Harry devait presque courir pour le suivre.

— Pourquoi on est pressés ? demanda Harry.

— Ne parlez pas Potter. Suivez-moi, c'est tout.

Harry soupira. L'humeur de Rogue était insondable. Ils traversèrent le village, dans lequel les lumières étaient déjà toutes allumées et traversèrent le pont au-dessus de la rivière. Dans la forêt, il faisait déjà assez sombre et Rogue ralentit son pas considérablement. Harry sortit sa baguette pour lancer un Lumos, mais son professeur toucha son bras pour l'en prévenir.

— Non, dit Rogue doucement. Gardez votre baguette à portée, mais pas visible.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry du même ton calme.

— On est suivis. Ne vous retournez pas ! siffla-t-il en voyant le regard involontaire d'Harry par-dessus son épaule. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent qu'on les a vus.

En fait, pensa Harry ironiquement, il ne les avait _pas_ vus. Même en mettant ses sens à l'épreuve maintenant qu'il était averti pour détecter un quelconque signe de bruit ou de mouvement, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière son dos. Il se demanda si Rogue pouvait se tromper et lança un regard furtif à son professeur. Non : Rogue ne semblait pas du genre à faire ce type d'erreur. Il se déplaçait presque sans bruit, alerte et avec équilibre et regardait la route devant lui intensément.

— Combien sont-ils ? demanda Harry.

— Deux, je crois, mais il y en a sans doute plus devant, sûrement dans les arbres, là où la route tourne.

La bouche d'Harry était sèche, mais sa voix était stable.

— Donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

Rogue le regarda et Harry savait qu'il était évalué.

— Quand on prendra le virage là-bas, on devrait disparaître du champ de vision de ceux qui sont derrière nous pendant quelques instants. Je lancerai un Incendio dans la forêt à notre droite. Vous faîtes la même chose du côté gauche. Puis, mettez-vous à couvert et lancez des sorts sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais soyez prudent ! On n'a pas besoin en plus de tout ça d'être séparé et de commencer à se jeter des sorts l'un sur l'autre.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils étaient presque au virage maintenant. Harry pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer et ses sens s'aiguiser alors que l'anticipation lui envoyait une poussée d'adrénaline. C'était la même chose que ce qu'il ressentait avant un match de Quidditch : il était détendu mais très concentré.

* * *

Rogue se fichait du rapport de force. Il y avait au moins deux et probablement plus de Mangemorts devant eux, plus les deux qui étaient derrière. Plus inquiétant que leur nombre était le fait qu'ils étaient dissimulés, alors que lui et Potter étaient facilement repérables. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour manœuvrer sur la route trop étroite et aucun endroit où fuir. Ils étaient menés dans une embuscade comme un troupeau de mouton, et s'il avait mal jugé la location de l'ennemi, ils allaient tous les deux mourir.

Rogue était furieux envers lui-même et s'il avait pu trouver le temps il aurait insulté sa propre stupidité. Pourquoi n'avaient-t-ils pas amené le Portoloin avec eux ? C'est vrai que cela aurait pu être un peu bizarre et peu pratique d'amener un panier de pique-nique avec eux, mais au moins ils auraient été en sécurité. Mais il ne pensait pas à la sécurité quand ils étaient arrivés. Lui et Potter étaient alors un plein milieu d'une dispute ridicule et il s'était éloigné d'un pas raide, énervé. Naturellement, le garçon, n'ayant aucune notion du danger, avait laissé le Portoloin. Rogue ne blâmait pas Potter, néanmoins, c'était sa responsabilité de la garder en sécurité et il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il échoue.

Tout de même, ils avaient toujours quelques avantages. Les Mangemorts n'essaieraient pas de les tuer, mais de les neutraliser, c'était déjà une chose. Egalement, les mêmes arbres qui les aidaient à se cacher allaient gêner leur visée. Mais ce sur quoi Rogue comptait avec ferveur était le fait qu'ils ne s'attendraient pas à ce qu'il se batte. Ce mauvais calcul de la part de leurs ennemis lui donnerait les secondes cruciales dont il avait besoin pour agir.

* * *

Ils approchaient du tournant de la route. Rogue accéléra son pas et Harry copia automatiquement la foulée de son professeur. Harry parcourait la forêt des yeux à la recherche d'une trace de mouvement et il le trouva.

Il fit claquer sa baguette dans les airs et cria :

— _Incendio !_

Le bois en face de lui prit feu et Harry fut immédiatement récompensé par des cris de surprise alors que deux silhouettes s'enfuyaient de leur cachette.

—_ Stupéfix !_ cria Harry, pointant sa baguette sur le Mangemort le plus proche.

L'homme s'effondra sur le sol, mais son compagnon s'apprêtait déjà à viser Harry. Harry n'eut pas le temps de bloquer le sort et plongea sur le sol alors que des étincelles rouges sifflèrent dans les airs à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il roula et s'accroupit.

— _Expelliarmus !_ cria-t-il, mais le Mangemort esquiva derrière un arbre et Harry le manqua.

Il n'était que secondairement conscient de la bataille qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la route et n'avait pas le temps d'espérer que Rogue s'en sortait au moment où deux silhouettes noires de plus vinrent en vue. Les deux Mangemorts qui les avaient suivis avaient clairement entendu le combat et, dans leur hâte pour la rejoindre, avaient fait l'erreur d'arriver par la route au lieu de rester cachés parmi les arbres.

— _Stupéfix !_ cria Harry. Son sortilège toucha sa cible comme le fit son jumeau venant de l'autre côté de la route et les deux Mangemorts tombèrent dans leur course.

— _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d'Harry s'envola et il se retourna, réalisant trop tard que le Mangemort qu'il avait raté plus tôt s'était faufilé derrière lui. Désarmé, ses réflexes prirent le dessus et il se jeta sur le côté alors qu'un sort explosait à côté de lui. Il continua à rouler et un nouveau sort explosa sur le sol. Il roula à nouveau et se cogna contre un arbre flanqué de branches impénétrables. Il était allé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et le Mangemort devant lui le savait.

— _Stupéfix !_

Le Mangemort se raidit et s'écroula, inconscient. Rogue ne le regarda même en passant par-dessus le corps étendu, attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira sur ses pieds.

— Ne perdez jamais vos ennemis de vue Potter ! le réprimanda Rogue avec colère. C'est la manière la plus rapide de se retrouver mort ! _Accio baguette._

La baguette d'Harry bondit avec obéissance d'un buisson et arriva en volant dans leur direction. Harry l'attrapa pendant que Rogue continuait.

— Retournez à Poudlard et trouvez Dumbledore. Il devrait être de retour désormais. Dites-lui ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Et vous ? demanda Harry.

— Je vais m'occuper de la situation ici. Assurez-vous de ne dire à personne à part au Directeur ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Et s'il n'est pas encore de retour ?

— Dans ce cas, allez voir le Professeur McGonagall, mais personne d'autre. En particulier, évitez Ryan quoi qu'il en coûte. Vous comprenez ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Oui monsieur.

— Allez-y dans ce cas, vite !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements et commença à courir dans l'obscurité désormais totale. Il savait que les sorts qu'ils avaient utilisés pour neutraliser les Mangemorts n'allaient pas durer pour toujours et il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de laisser Rogue ici tout seul. La silhouette de l'arbre large qu'il cherchait apparut en vue. Harry plongea derrière ses branches et saisit le Portoloin.

— _Allez__! _****** dit-il.

Il sentit le tiraillement habituel derrière son nombril et se retrouva l'instant suivant assis en dehors de l'Autorité des Portoloins à Pré-au-Lard. Harry jeta le panier de pique-nique maintenant inutile, se mit sur ses pieds et sprinta en direction de Poudlard.

* * *

*** **Dans la version originale : Orkney… Orleans… Ottery. (Ottery St. Catchpole)

**** **En français dans le texte.


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'espion

**Chapitre 13 : L'espion**

Le temps qu'Harry arrive aux escaliers en spirale du bureau de Dumbledore et se souvienne sans trop savoir comment du mot de passe qu'il avait entendu quelques jours auparavant, il était à bout de souffle et trempé de sueur. Il entra dans le bureau du Directeur et fut soulagé de trouver Dumbledore assis à son bureau.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux quand Harry entra et se leva, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

— Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

— Le Professeur Rogue et moi avons été conduits dans une embuscade par un groupe de Mangemorts sur le chemin du retour, répondit Harry en essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Nous allons bien tous les deux, ajouta-t-il rapidement. On a réussi à tous les neutraliser et le Professeur Rogue m'a envoyé pour venir vous chercher.

— Où ? demanda Dumbledore sérieusement.

— Dans la forêt à la sortie de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dit Harry.

— Très bien, j'y vais tout de suite. Dumbledore contourna le bureau d'un pas déterminé et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. En attendant, Harry, je dois te demander de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir.

— Pourquoi monsieur ? demanda Harry avec curiosité. A la fois Dumbledore et Rogue avaient maintenant insisté pour qu'il garde le silence.

— Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer tout de suite, répondit Dumbledore, accompagnant Harry à la porte. Pour l'instant, je vais te demander de me faire confiance. Tout deviendra bientôt clair, je te le promets.

— D'accord, approuva Harry.

— Bien. Tu ferais mieux de descendre au dîner dans ce cas.

— Oui, monsieur.

Harry quitta le bureau de Dumbledore en se sentant beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'il était certain que Dumbledore avait la situation en main. Il décida de s'arrêter à la Tour de Gryffondor pour déposer sa cape de voyage et se laver avant d'aller dîner. La salle commune était vide, tout comme l'était son dortoir et il se changea rapidement.

Malgré leur rencontre avec les Mangemorts, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux que depuis plusieurs jours. Les funérailles de Mrs Weasley l'avaient aidé à enterrer le souvenir cauchemardesque de sa mort. Il avait trouvé réconfortant de voir le Terrier aussi plein d'amis ou de parents qui l'avaient aimée. Il y avait eu des larmes, mais il y avait également eu des rires et de la joie, qui l'avaient guéri d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Harry se demanda soudainement comment seraient ses funérailles, s'il venait à mourir. Il n'avait aucune famille qui s'y réunirait. Ses amis seraient là, sans doute, Dumbledore, les Weasley, Hermione et Remus, avec également beaucoup de ses camarades de classe. Mais il y aurait surtout beaucoup d'étrangers venus offrir leurs respects au célèbre Harry Potter. Harry trouva cette dernière pensée déprimante.

_Ne sois pas stupide !_ se réprimanda Harry._ Tu ne seras pas là pour le voir de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?_ Il secoua la tête devant sa propre stupidité et descendit au dîner.

* * *

Rogue se plaça au-dessus du Mangemort inconscient. Son nom était Jameson, une récente recrue dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un des malheureux idiots qui avaient été pris de court en passant par la route. Rogue ne connaissait pas très bien Jameson, mais il le reconnaissait. Pire, l'homme le reconnaîtrait lui. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

— _Enervatum !_

Jameson bougea et cligna les yeux, regardant son entourage avec confusion. Rogue se pencha, l'attrapa violemment par le col et le secoua.

— _Où est Potter ?_ demanda Rogue avec colère.

— Quoi… Rogue ? demanda l'homme étourdi.

— Le _garçon_, où est-il ? Crois-moi, tu ne souhaites pas faire face à la colère de notre Seigneur si tu as laissé Potter s'échapper !

Effrayé, Jameson ouvrit grand ses yeux et il regarda sauvagement autour de lui comme s'il espérait voir Potter se cacher derrière un arbre.

— Je ne sais pas où il est ! dit-il désespérément. On a entendu un combat et on est venus en courant mais quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort.

— Un idiot m'a également jeté un sort ! Où sont les autres ? Tu n'étais pas là tout seul ! Combien étiez-vous ?

— Ils étaient six. On était deux à vous suivre, les quatre autres étaient censés nous attendre après la route. Mais je ne sais pas où ils sont maintenant ! plaida Jameson. Attendez une minute ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'une lueur d'espoir prenait vie dans ses yeux. Si les autres ne sont pas là, ils ont dû prendre Potter et sont retournés auprès de notre Seigneur !

Son soulagement était palpable. Rogue relâcha sa prise et se leva.

— J'imagine que c'est possible, concéda Rogue.

— C'est la seule chose qui a un sens, dit Jameson.

— Oui c'est vrai, approuva-t-il en levant négligemment la baguette qu'il avait dans sa main.

— _Avada Kedavra !_

Jameson retomba sur le sol et Rogue remarqua avec détachement que les yeux vacants n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'enregistrer la surprise et possédaient toujours la lueur d'espoir. Rogue posa la baguette de Jameson à côté du corps de son propriétaire. Il s'en était déjà servi pour tuer les cinq autres Mangemorts et n'en avait plus aucune utilité. Il se retourna et remonta la route pour attendre le Professeur Dumbledore. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre.

— Severus ? La voix calme de Dumbledore venait de juste derrière Rogue. C'était la première indication de la présence du Directeur.

— Tout est sous contrôle ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Oui, dit Rogue. Les Mangemorts ont tous été retrouvés.

Dumbledore soupira avec lassitude.

— Je m'occuperai des détails bien sûr. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je pourrais faire ?

— Vous voulez dire d'autre que de me demander d'emmener à nouveau Potter en sortie ? cassa Rogue qui le regretta instantanément. Pardonnez-moi, Mr le Directeur, dit-il solennellement. Cet après-midi a été assez épuisant.

— Vous avez tous les droits d'être en colère contre moi, dit Dumbledore. Je préférerais que vous dirigiez votre colère là où elle est due plutôt que sur les élèves ou les professeurs. Maintenant, retournez à l'école et je vous retrouve là-bas sous peu.

Rogue hocha la tête et transplana.

* * *

— Harry, tu es de retour ! s'exclama Neville alors qu'Harry se joignait à ses camarades pour le dîner. Comment vont Ron et Ginny ?

Harry s'installa pour manger et raconta à Neville et aux autres Gryffondors la cérémonie des funérailles et la réception qui avait suivi, prêtant une attention particulière au mémorial unique de Fred et George. Il omit évidemment de mentionner les Mangemorts, tout comme sa dispute avec Rogue qu'il avait entièrement oubliée. Il se sentait heureux, comme si un poids venait de lui être retiré.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, il retourna à la salle commune et passa une soirée relaxante à jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec ses camarades de maison et à rattraper ses devoirs. La vue du lit de Ron ne le remplissait plus de chagrin et de remords insupportables. Il ressentait plutôt un énorme sentiment de compassion et de gratitude envers tous les bons amis qu'il avait. Les funérailles de Mrs Weasley l'avaient rendu encore plus reconnaissant que jamais envers tous les gens qui se souciaient de lui et il se sentait vraiment en paix alors qu'il s'endormait. Malheureusement, sa satisfaction ne dura pas longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Seamus ouvrit la dernière _Gazette du Sorcier_ et siffla légèrement.

— Wow ! Harry, écoute ça !

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lut le journal.

— _Hier soir, six Mangemorts ont tenté de tendre une embuscade aux Aurors du Ministère dans la périphérie de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Personne ne peut dire avec certitude la raison pour laquelle les Mangemorts étaient là, mais c'est le même village que celui victime d'une autre attaque de Mangemorts, lundi dernier, qui s'est soldé avec la mort de la résidente de longue date, Molly Weasley._

_Aucun Auror ne fut blessé durant l'attaque la plus récente, mais les six Mangemorts ont été tués. Des officiers du Ministère mènent l'enquête._

— Quoi ! Harry tendit le bras par-dessus la table et arracha le journal des mains de Seamus. Il parcourut l'article lui-même.

— Par Merlin ! dit Neville. Tu penses qu'ils en avaient après toi, Harry ?

— Ils pourraient être venus pour Mr Weasley, dit Dean avec inquiétude.

— Je suis content que ces Aurors aient réussi à les descendre ! dit Seamus. Saloperie de Mangemorts !

— C'est une bonne chose que toi et le Professeur Rogue ne soient pas tombés sur eux tout de même Harry, dit Neville. Six contre deux auraient été statistiquement un peu compliqué.

Harry leva les yeux du journal vers la grande table et il vit Rogue l'observer avec une expression énigmatique.

— Ouais, dit Harry la bouche sèche, très compliqué.

La conversation à la table se tourna vers d'autres sujets, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il effleura son petit déjeuner et essaya de ne pas laisser ses émotions bouleversées transparaître. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il refaisait la scène dans sa tête, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Rogue les avaient tué – assassinés alors qu'ils étaient inconscients. Harry frissonna à cette pensée mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Il se rappelait clairement de Rogue lui dire qu'il allait « s'occuper de la situation ici » et il se sentit malade en réalisant ce que voulait dire ce commentaire désinvolte.

Dumbledore restait un mystère, pensa Harry en levant les yeux vers le Directeur, qui était engagé dans une conversation avec le Professeur Chourave, hochant la tête avec intérêt devant les paroles, quelles qu'elles soient, du Professeur d'Herbologie. Il connaissait la vérité et pourtant ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrarié par le fait que son Maître des Potions avait commis des meurtres. Cela voulait-il dire que Dumbledore cautionnait les actions de Rogue ? Rogue l'avait-il d'une façon ou d'une autre, convaincu que tuer les Mangemorts était justifié ?

Harry combattit son envie de regarder Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de croiser son regard à nouveau. Il poussa son petit déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas touché et se leva. Il avait besoin de temps seul pour réfléchir.

* * *

Rogue n'avait pas touché son petit déjeuner non plus. La journée précédente avait failli être un désastre, mais heureusement Dumbledore avait fait un travail fantastique pour couvrir la bataille avec les Mangemorts. Kingsley Shacklebot avait été contacté et s'était arrangé pour que les bons Aurors donnent les bonnes informations à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il s'était occupé de tous les détails et si quelqu'un essayait de creuser plus profond, il trouverait une histoire tout à fait plausible qui le laverait de tout soupçon. Personne ne devinerait qu'il avait été impliqué ; personne à part Potter.

Au plus, cela aurait dû n'être qu'un petit dérangement. Après tout, il avait tué six hommes rapidement et efficacement, sans trop réfléchir et sans émotion. Il n'y avait pas pris plaisir, cela avait été nécessaire. Rogue le savait et l'opinion d'un garçon de seize ne changeait rien.

Sauf que Rogue avait en ce moment même extrêmement de mal à oublier l'expression sur le visage de Potter quand il avait lu le journal. Pas que Rogue se préoccupait de ce que pensait le garçon de lui évidemment, loin de là. Mais l'horreur dans ses yeux d'un vert perçant étaient toujours gravée dans son esprit. Rogue surprit le mouvement du coin de l'œil et leva les yeux pour voir Potter quitter la Grande Salle.

* * *

Harry avait l'intention de se diriger au troisième étage, mais il n'atteignit jamais les escaliers.

— Mr Potter ! l'appela Rogue.

Harry se figea au milieu du hall d'entrée, puis se retourna lentement pour faire face à la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

— Dans mon bureau, tout de suite, ordonna Rogue.

Harry considéra sérieusement refuser, mais le regard dans les yeux de Rogue mit tout de suite fin à cette pensée et, à contrecœur, il suivit son professeur dans les cachots.

— Asseyez-vous, dit Rogue, prenant sa propre place derrière le bureau.

Harry inspira profondément et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise habituelle.

— En voyant le regard sur votre visage au petit déjeuner, il est évident que vous avez deviné ce qu'il s'est produit en votre absence hier soir, continua Rogue.

Il n'y avait aucune utilité à être délicat, Harry le savait.

— Vous les avez tués.

— Oui, dit Rogue avec décontraction. Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter ! cassa-t-il en voyant l'expression choquée d'Harry. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant et vous n'êtes certainement pas naïf ! Nous sommes en guerre !

— Cela ne justifie pas le meurtre ! dit Harry.

— C'était nécessaire.

— Non, ça ne l'était pas ! Harry bondit sur ses pieds et s'appuya sur le bureau pour affronter Rogue. Ils étaient déjà inconscients ! Vous auriez pu les livrer au Ministère !

— Oui, Potter, dit Rogue avec lassitude. J'aurais pu les livrer au Ministère et ils auraient été envoyés à Azkaban. Et après ? Azkaban n'est plus la forteresse imprenable qu'elle a été. Il a suffi d'un mois à Lucius Malfoy pour s'échapper. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il aurait fallu longtemps pour que les gentlemen que nous avons rencontrés hier y parviennent ?

— Je peux expliquer six corps. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, sur une route déserte, sans témoin, alors que vous étiez à six contre un, j'aurai choisi de vous défendre plutôt que de permettre à mes associés de prendre leur prix.

La mâchoire d'Harry s'ouvrit.

— Vous voulez dire… Ils pensaient que vous alliez les laisser me prendre ?

— Evidemment ! Rogue était sur ses pieds désormais, lançant à son tour un regard furieux à Harry. Je _suis_ de leur côté, tout du moins en ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de le détromper de cette notion.

Harry regarda Rogue, sans voix, et Rogue secoua sa tête avec dégoût.

— Que pensiez-vous ? demanda Rogue avec un sourire narquois. Que je l'avais fait pour me divertir ? Que j'y prenais plaisir ?

Même les sarcasmes mordants de Rogue ne pouvaient pas cacher l'amertume derrière ses propos.

— Non, bien sûr que non, insista Harry.

— Considérez-vous donc pour acquis le fait que je n'aie pas de conscience dans ce cas ? persista Rogue. Etant donné que vous imaginez toujours le pire de moi, j'imagine que c'est peu surprenant !

Harry fut enervé par les accusations de Rogue car il savait qu'il y avait au moins une part de vérité.

— Comment pensiez-vous que j'allais réagir ? demanda Harry. Vous me laissez le découvrir en le lisant dans le journal et vous espérez après que je ne sois pas choqué ? Pourquoi ne me l'aviez-vous pas dit la nuit dernière ?

— Il y avait beaucoup à faire la nuit dernière. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cela a pris une bonne quantité de travail pour s'assurer que cette histoire apparaisse sous cette forme dans le journal du matin. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour vous briefer, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je le fais maintenant.

Harry soutint le regard de Rogue un moment de plus puis retomba dans sa chaise. Rogue s'assit également. Ils ne se regardèrent pas et aucun d'eux ne parla. Finalement, Harry brisa le silence.

— Vous saviez que l'on serait suivi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. C'est pour ça que vous étiez si pressé de quitter le Terrier.

Rogue soupira.

— Je me suis douté que certains serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres viendraient vous trouver, oui.

— Et vous ne vous êtes pas dérangé pour me le dire ?

— A quoi bon ? Cela n'aurait pas amélioré la situation et vous aviez déjà assez de choses à l'esprit.

— J'aurais peut-être été plus soucieux quand vous avez dit qu'il était temps de partir.

Rogue secoua la tête avec dédain.

— En fait, c'était sûrement à notre avantage de les rencontrer dans le noir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça a rendu certaines choses plus simples.

De la manière dont Rogue l'avait dit, Harry était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'étaient ces « certaines choses », mais il y avait une autre inquiétude qui avait commencé à se former dans son esprit.

— Professeur, vous les avez vraiment tous tués, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui Potter, dit Rogue avec exaspération. Cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose de n'en tuer que la moitié.

Harry regarda Rogue dans les yeux.

— Et si l'un d'entre eux s'est enfui ?

Rogue soutint le regard d'Harry.

— Dans ce cas, je serais dans des difficultés considérables, dit-il lucidement.

« Dans des difficultés considérables » était une manière de le formuler, pensa Harry. Bien sûr, « mort » en était une autre. Pour la première fois, Harry comprenait le jeu dangereux auquel Rogue jouait et les choix difficiles qu'il était forcé de faire. Harry déglutit.

— Comment savez-vous que vous les avez tous eus ? Comment savez-vous qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres que ceux que l'on a affrontés. Ça aurait été possible. Il faisait sombre et –

— Potter, l'interrompit Rogue. Je n'ai pas survécu aussi longtemps en étant imprudent. Il y a des façons de découvrir des informations – ne me demandez pas comment – croyez-moi juste quand je vous dis que tous les Mangemorts ont été retrouvés.

Harry n'était pas entièrement convaincu, mais il hocha la tête.

— Maintenant, j'imagine que vous comprenez la nécessité d'un secret complet concernant ces événements ? dit Rogue.

— Bien sûr monsieur, répondit Harry sincèrement.

— Cela signifie que vous ne devez le dire à personne, pas même à vos amis les plus proches.

Harry hésita. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le cacher à Ron et Hermione.

— Je n'ai également pas survécu aussi longtemps en comptant sur la discrétion des autres, dit Rogue. Vous pouvez confier votre propre vie à vos amis, pas la mienne.

Rogue avait raison. Harry le savait.

— D'accord, monsieur, approuva-t-il. Vous avez ma parole, je ne le dirai à personne.

— Bien. Maintenant dans ce cas, en ce qui concerne vos leçons, j'ai parlé au Directeur et il est d'accord pour continuer votre apprentissage. Vous continuerez vos leçons avec lui demain soir.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry avec surprise. Pourquoi ?

Rogue lança un regard meurtrier à Harry, comme si la réponse était évidente.

— Etant donné les circonstances, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez un autre professeur.

Rogue avait parlé d'un ton dédaigneux, sans ressentiment, mais il était clair qu'il était convaincu du fait qu'Harry ne voudrait plus rien avoir avec lui après ce qui s'était produit dans les bois. Harry pressa ses lèvres, sentant une vague d'indignation.

— Vous vous êtes trompé, dit Harry. Vous avez dit vous-même que je n'étais plus un enfant et que je n'étais pas naïf. Quoi que vous ayez fait hier soir ne peut pas être pire que certaines visions que j'ai eues. De plus, il serait un peu hypocrite de ma part de ne pas pouvoir digérer le fait que vous ayez tué six Mangemorts.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, regardant Harry d'un air narquois.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je dois le tuer ou mourir, dit Harry calmement, et je dois au moins espérer que je ne vais pas mourir. Donc croyez-moi, Professeur, j'ai eu moi-même beaucoup à réfléchir sur le meurtre, même lorsque je n'en rêve pas.

Harry soutint le regard de Rogue et vit quelque chose comme de la douleur flotter dans les profondeurs des yeux noirs.

— Très bien, dit Rogue. Dans ce cas, je vous vois demain soir, Mr Potter. Si vous en êtes capable.

— J'y serai monsieur, dit Harry.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de la matinée dans la salle commune à faire ses devoirs. Juste avant le déjeuner, le portrait s'ouvrit et Ron, Ginny et Hermione apparurent. Ron et Ginny furent immédiatement entourés par leurs camarades de maison et reçurent un accueil chaleureux. Quand les salutations et expressions de sympathie s'estompèrent, Harry eut enfin l'opportunité de saluer ses amis.

— Vous êtes rentrés tôt, dit-il.

— Ouais, tu connais Hermione, dit Ron. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps éloignée de ses livres de cours.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! rétorqua Hermione. En plus, j'avais emmené tous ceux dont j'avais besoin avec moi.

— En vérité, on était prêts à revenir, dit Ron. Charlie et la Tante Rose sont partis ce matin et tous les autres sont occupés, il n'y a donc plus grand-chose à faire à la maison.

— Je pense que Papa était pressé que l'on revienne également, après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, dit Ginny sérieusement. Tu as lu l'histoire avec les Mangemorts dans le journal, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

— Ouais, dit Harry, j'en ai entendu parler.

— Papa pense que ce serait peut-être mieux si on n'habitait pas le Terrier un moment, dit Ginny. Lui, Fred et George vont rester avec Remus quelque temps.

— C'est probablement mieux, dit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de prendre des risques.

— Ouais, dit Ron. Mais ça m'énerve de nous retrouver chassés de notre propre maison.

— Venez, dit Hermione. Allons déjeuner et tu te sentiras mieux.

Les quatre Gryffondors descendirent à la Grande Salle avec le reste de leurs camarades de maison, mais Hermione attrapa la manche d'Harry et le retint alors que les autres descendaient.

— Harry, demanda-t-elle à voix basse, tu n'as vu rien ni personne de suspect hier ?

— Euh, non, répondit Harry. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

— Cela paraît juste un peu étrange que des Mangemorts essaient déjà de s'en prendre de nouveau à Mr Weasley. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était tellement important pour l'effort de guerre et ils devaient savoir qu'il y aurait une sécurité particulière autour du Terrier hier. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que les Weasley pouvaient ne pas être la vraie cible après tout.

— Tu veux dire, tu penses qu'ils en avaient après moi ? demanda Harry, essayant de garder une voix neutre.

— C'est possible, dit Hermione. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que tu y serais et Voldemort ferait n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur toi.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que c'est tout de même aussi bien que Mr Weasley, Fred et George restent un petit peu avec Remus.

Hermione hocha la tête à son tour.

— En fait, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose pour eux, surtout Mr Weasley. Partir un peu lui fera du bien, j'en suis sûre.

Harry et Hermione rattrapèrent Ron et Ginny qui descendaient les dernières marches de l'escalier.

— Je te le dis, ils n'ont aucune chance contre nous, disait Ron à Ginny.

— Ne sois pas trop confiant Ron, le réprimanda Ginny. Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas mauvais. Je les ai vus s'entraîner. D'ailleurs, Katie piquerait une crise si elle t'entendait parler comme ça.

— Katie est tarée. Ça doit être dans la description du boulot de Capitaine de Quidditch.

— On doit toujours tenir notre planning d'entraînement, dit Ginny.

— Oh, non ! dit Hermione.

— C'est exactement ce que je ressens, approuva Ron.

— Non, dit Hermione, pointant le hall d'entrée du doigt. Regarde.

Rogue était au milieu du hall d'entrée, sur son chemin pour aller déjeuner et, marchant d'un pas déterminé de l'autre côté du hall, se trouvait Comyn Ryan.

— Professeur Rogue ! l'appela Rogue.

Rogue s'arrêta et se retourna. Un simple coup d'œil à son expression suffit à Harry pour voir que Rogue n'était pas d'humeur à croiser Ryan, mais le professeur de Défense n'avait pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous saluer, dit Ryan jovialement. Comment étaient les funérailles de Mrs Weasley ?

— Charmantes, dit Rogue sèchement, si on aime les funérailles.

— C'est une chance que vous ne soyez pas tombé sur ces Mangemorts tout de même, dit Ryan.

Rogue se raidit presque imperceptiblement.

— En effet, dit-il d'un ton régulier.

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais le silence dans le hall d'entrée était tel que tout le monde l'entendit. Les élèves s'étaient tous arrêtés pour écouter l'échange, ayant abandonné depuis longtemps la prétention d'ignorer les échanges verbaux constants de leurs professeurs, et étaient suspendus à chaque mot.

— Vous savez, continua Ryan. Je me demande pourquoi vous étiez si insistant pour que Mr Potter assiste aux funérailles, et pourtant si élevé contre le fait de l'y emmener vous-même. Mais avec des Mangemorts traînant dans le coin, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas être tenu responsable si quoi que ce soit de malheureux se produisait.

Les yeux de Rogue flashèrent de colère.

— Vous allez trop loin, dit-il.

— Vraiment ? dit Ryan avec un sourire. Dîtes-moi, tous ces Mangemorts savaient-ils qu'ils allaient rencontrer tout un groupe d'Aurors au lieu de Potter sur cette route, ou n'avez-vous pas eu l'opportunité de les avertir ?

Rogue avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait dirigée vers Ryan instantanément. Mais le Professeur de Défense était tout aussi rapide. Sa baguette semblait être apparue de nulle part. Les deux hommes se firent face alors que les élèves se bousculaient pour être hors de portée des sorts éventuels.

Rogue tremblait de rage, mais Ryan avait toujours un sang-froid parfait. Il souriait et il y avait une lueur de triomphe immanquable dans ses yeux.

— Allez-y, le tenta Ryan. Essayez.

Rogue regarda les élèves puis de nouveau Ryan. Avec un effort évident il se débattit pour remettre ses émotions sous contrôle.

— Un jour, je vous promets que vous allez le payer, dit-il, puis il baissa sa baguette et rebroussa chemin vers les donjons.

Ryan remit sa baguette dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

— Cette rivalité entre le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Ryan prend de trop grandes proportions ! dit Hermione alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la Table de Gryffondor. Les insinuations de Ryan deviennent vraiment trop flagrantes.

— Tu dois admettre que Rogue agit de manière terriblement suspicieuse la plupart du temps, dit Ron.

— Il n'est pas un Mangemort et tu le sais ! dit Hermione à voix basse.

— Peut être que je le sais, répondit Ron dans un murmure, mais pas Ryan. C'est censé être un secret, non ?

— Ryan doit avoir touché pas loin pour rendre Rogue aussi furieux, dit Seamus en lançant un regard inquiet à Harry.

— Dumbledore doit vraiment faire quelque chose, dit Lavande, regardant également dans la direction d'Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête l'air sereine, en tendant le bras pour attraper la salade.

— Je suis certaine que le Professeur Dumbledore fait confiance au Professeur Rogue.

— Ouais, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait une erreur, dit Dean sombrement, et Rogue ne serait pas le premier Mangemort qu'on ait eu à Poudlard.

— C'est pas faux, approuva Seamus. Regarde Quirrell et cette affaire louche avec Fol-œil. Dumbledore n'en avait remarqué aucun des deux.

— Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que Rogue est un Mangemort, si ? demanda Neville, inquiet.

— Je pense que c'est assez évident, dit Dean. Regardez comment il couvre Malfoy et son gang et tout le monde c'est ce qu'_ils_ sont.

De toutes parts de la table, les gens hochaient la tête.

— Il était meilleur ami avec le père de Malfoy aussi, ajouta Seamus, et si vous me le demandez, ils auraient dû aller à Azkaban ensemble.

Cette déclaration fut accompagnée d'un murmure général d'approbation, puis Lavande intervint.

— Je parlais avec les Poufsouffles, dit-elle. La mère d'Ernie connaissait Rogue de l'école et elle ne lui fait pas confiance du tout. Elle pense que Dumbledore devrait le virer. Tout comme le pensent beaucoup d'autres parents.

Hermione la regarda avec incrédulité.

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Je veux dire, il n'y a aucune preuve.

— Il n'y a qu'une façon de le prouver, dit Seamus. Quelqu'un devrait le pétrifier et jeter un coup d'œil à son bras gauche. Je parierai dix Gallions qu'il a la Marque des Ténèbres.

Les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent.

— Ça c'est le genre de chose que Ryan ferait ! Je me demande si on devrait le lui suggérer.

— Il devra me passer par-dessus d'abord, dit Harry.

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Harry en silence.

— Je ne fais pas confiance à Ryan, leur dit Harry franchement. Au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié Fol-œil et Quirrell enseignaient la Défense, et personne ne les a suspectés avant qu'il soit trop tard. Si Rogue n'a pas essayé de me tuer pendant six ans, je ne vais pas commencer à m'inquiéter tout de suite. C'est plus sur Ryan que je garde un œil.

Harry se leva.

— Je sors pour un entraînement de Quidditch en plus, annonça-t-il à personne en particulier.

— Je viens avec toi, dit Ginny, se levant également.

Harry hésita, puis hocha la tête et Ginny l'accompagna hors du château en silence. Ils étaient à mi-chemin du terrain de Quidditch quand Ginny parla.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Professeur Rogue, Harry. Il peut prendre soin de lui-même.

Harry regarda Ginny avec surprise.

— Je ne peux peut-être pas lire dans les pensées, dit Ginny, mais je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse.

— Je ne suis pas inquiet, dit Harry. Ce que Ryan fait est injuste, c'est tout. Il a réussi à convaincre tout le monde que Rogue est un Mangemort !

— Mais Ron a raison. N'est-ce pas pour le mieux ? demanda Ginny. Je veux dire, au moins comme ça, personne ne suspecte qu'il travaille en fait pour Dumbledore.

— J'imagine, concéda Harry. Mais je sais ce que c'est quand tout le monde se méfie de toi. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas drôle !

Ils étaient arrivés au terrain de Quidditch et Ginny sortit sa baguette.

— _Accio balai !_ dit-elle.

Harry sortit sa propre baguette et répéta le sort. Un moment plus tard, deux balais se précipitèrent sur eux en provenance du château. Ginny attrapa le sien et monta dessus.

— Allez Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire rapide. Je sais comment te changer les idées de Ryan et Rogue.

Elle donna un coup de pied pour décoller et monta en flèche dans les airs.

Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla derrière elle.

* * *

Durant les semaines suivantes, la vie retourna lentement à la normale pour Harry et ses amis. Les funérailles de Mrs Weasley avaient guéri certaines douleurs liées à sa mort, et même plus. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait plus en paix maintenant que jamais depuis la mort de Sirius.

Harry avait repris ses leçons avec Rogue et ils étaient vite retombés dans leur ancienne et confortable routine. Ils ne parlaient d'aucun événement qui s'était produit la semaine de la mort de Mrs Weasley. Rogue, pour sa part, semblait déterminé à prétendre qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais produits du tout et Harry était heureux de suivre l'exemple de son professeur. Il n'avait pas plus envie que Rogue d'explorer la compréhension sombre et perturbante qu'ils partageaient. C'est pourquoi, tant qu'il pouvait éviter de la reconnaître, il était capable d'ignorer les horreurs tapies dans l'esprit de Rogue tout comme dans le sien. Heureusement, il avait d'autres choses bien plus plaisantes qui demandaient son attention.

— Plus qu'une semaine avant notre nouveau match contre Poufsouffle, dit Katie gaiement alors que Ron et Harry s'asseyaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

— On sait compter, Katie, dit Ron avec irritation en attrapant les saucisses. Hier, cela faisait encore huit jours et demain ça fera six jours, alors tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de l'annoncer tous les matins ?

Katie le fusilla du regard et continua le long de la table.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

— Comprends-moi bien, dit-il à Harry, j'aime bien Katie, vraiment, mais je suis content que ce soit sa dernière année.

— Ça dépend qui est Capitaine l'an prochain, dit Harry.

— Oh, allez, Harry. Aucun de nous ne serait pire que Katie.

— Qui te dit que l'un de nous d'eux le sera ? Ginny pourrait être Capitaine.

Ron s'étouffa avec ses œufs.

— Elle ne sera jamais Capitaine avant nous ! dit-il et Harry sourit en voyant le regard inquiet sur son visage.

— En parlant de Ginny, qui est la personne qui lui parle là ? demanda Harry.

Hermione, qui était assis à côté de Ron, lisant son texte de Runes anciennes, leva les yeux.

— Jeremy Banks et Walter Sutton.

— Qui ? demanda Ron alors que lui et Harry tendaient tous les deux le cou pour voir les deux garçons à qui Ginny parlait à l'autre bout du hall.

— Ils sont dans son équipe dans le cours de Ryan, répondit Hermione.

Harry ne les connaissait pas, mais il les reconnaissait. Il se rappelait les avoir vus au magasin de Fred et George et les garçons hochaient la tête, approuvant quelque chose et Ginny se dirigea vers la Table de Gryffondor, alors que les garçons se déplaçaient vers celle de Serpentard.

— Ce sont des _Serpentards_ ? demanda Ron, horrifié.

— Les cinquièmes années font des équipes mixtes en ce moment, confirma Hermione.

— Salut, dit Ginny en s'asseyant en face de Ron et d'Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à parler à ces Serpentards ? demanda Ron.

— On parlait de stratégie en Défense, dit Ginny.

— Vous ne pouvez pas en parler en cours ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

— J'imagine, mais Jeremy et Walter avaient une idée qu'ils voulaient me faire partager.

— Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

— Ron qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ginny avec exaspération.

— Ce sont des Serpentards. Tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec eux.

— Et l'harmonie entre maisons ? marmonna Hermione.

— Je ne_ traîne_ pas avec eux, dit Ginny, et même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te regarderait ?

— Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

— Tu ne les connais même pas !

— Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts, Ron, ajouta Hermione avec agacement.

— Je ne serais pas trop sûr de ça, répliqua Ron. Nous sommes en guerre, ne l'oublie pas.

— J'ai également mes BUSE qui arrivent, ne l'oublie pas, lui rappela Ginny. Et j'aimerai les réussir.

Seamus interrompit la querelle.

— Eh bien, ça fait un autre Auror disparu.

Il soupira et posa la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de côté.

— C'est un miracle qu'il en reste encore, dit Dean. Tu es sûr que tu veux devenir un Auror, Harry ?

— Ouais, j'en suis sûr, plus que jamais, dit Harry en finissant son petit déjeuner. Quelqu'un doit bien tenir tête à Voldemort.

La plupart des élèves aux alentours grimacèrent.

— Harry ! dit Seamus. Tu es obligé de dire son nom ?

— Oui, dit Harry en se levant. Je n'ai pas peur d'un nom.

La douleur qui traversa sa cicatrice fut pire que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il attrapa sa tête dans ses mains et tituba. La douleur était si intense qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir et n'arrivait pas à entendre ses amis appeler son prénom. Il essaya de se battre, mais la fureur venant de Voldemort était trop puissante.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie et trouva Dumbledore, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh debout au-dessus de lui.

— Harry, demanda Dumbledore, comment te sens-tu ?

— Bien, monsieur, dit Harry, s'asseyant dans son lit. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Vous vous êtes évanoui au petit déjeuner, lui dit McGonagall.

— Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi, Harry ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

— C'était ma cicatrice, dit Harry, pressant une main sur son front avec précaution. Voldemort était plus énervé que je ne l'ai jamais senti.

— Te souviens-tu d'autre chose ?

Harry réfléchit. Quand il avait perdu connaissance, son esprit s'était ouvert et il avait senti la fureur et la haine de Voldemort comme si c'était la sienne, mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

— Non monsieur, dit-il à Dumbledore. Rien du tout.

A ce moment, Rogue arriva avec une coupe d'une concoction fumante. Harry leva les yeux pour regarder le Maître des Potions et un éclair d'agonie traversa sa cicatrice. Harry haleta et se battit pour fermer son esprit. Lentement, la douleur diminua jusqu'à disparaître entièrement. Il regarda Rogue avec méfiance à nouveau, s'attendant à moitié à sentir sa cicatrice exploser à nouveau, mais il n'y eut aucune douleur cette fois. Rogue le regardait avec une consternation évidente et Dumbledore avait l'air inhabituellement sérieux en regardant entre son Maître des Potions et son élève. Rogue s'avança et lui tendit la coupe.

— Buvez cela, dit-il à Harry. Ça devrait aider.

Harry prit la coupe, la vida et sentit immédiatement la douleur persistant dans sa cicatrice s'évanouir.

— Merci, Professeur, dit-il, puis il regarda Dumbledore. Puis-je y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise face à l'attention de tous les adultes autour de lui.

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

— Tu peux y aller si tu promets de me dire si jamais tu ressentais une nouvelle douleur dans ta cicatrice, même très légère.

— Je le promets, approuva Harry et il se leva.

Il quitta l'infirmerie rapidement, conscient des regards inquiets qui accompagnaient sa sortie et trouva Ron et Hermione l'attendant dans le couloir.

— Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.

— Ouais, dit Harry honnêtement. C'était juste ma cicatrice.

— Ça ne t'avait pas fait cet effet depuis des années, dit Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Voldemort était très en colère au sujet de quelque chose.

— Espérons que ce soit une bonne chose, dit Ron pour l'encourager.

— Ouais, peut-être, approuva Harry, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'en avait pas l'impression.

* * *

Le temps qu'Harry arrive à sa leçon avec Rogue ce soir-là, il avait oublié depuis longtemps sa cicatrice. Il faisait désormais de bons progrès dans son étude de la Legilimancie et gagnait enfin le contrôle que Rogue lui avait dit si souvent qu'il avait besoin. Il ne se sentait plus submergé par les souvenirs et émotions qu'il croisait, et apprenait à reconnaître les indices et associations qui lui permettraient de chercher les souvenirs de Rogue avec efficacité. Par-dessus tout, il avait enfin commencé à avoir un peu de contrôle sur ses visions. Il était au moins capable de se réveiller s'il le voulait, ce qui était quelque chose. Pour la première fois, Harry avait un espoir réel de réussir à maîtriser la Legilimancie et mettre fin à ses visions pour de bon.

Pour le moment cependant, Harry profitait de ses leçons beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'admettre. L'esprit de Rogue était si familier, qu'il trouvait cela presque réconfortant de sentir la présence mentale de son professeur dans son propre esprit. Et maintenant qu'il ne tâtonnait plus, ses échanges mentaux avec Rogue étaient en fait plutôt amusants.

— Très bien Potter, dit Rogue. Dîtes-moi, ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi, après le déjeuner.

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra, fixant son professeur d'un regard pénétrant. Alors qu'il y avait des défis bien plus intéressants dans l'esprit de Rogue, Harry tirait de la fierté à avoir fait d'énormes progrès en termes de différenciation des routines quotidiennes insipides de Rogue. Harry vit le souvenir du déjeuner clairement et fut capable de le suivre jusqu'aux mouvements de Rogue après celui-là. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement.

— Vous avez passé l'après-midi dans votre bureau à noter des devoirs, dit-il.

— Correct, dit Rogue doucement, comme si Harry venait de répondre à une question basique sur les Potions.

— Mais non, dit Harry, fonçant les sourcils davantage. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Rogue regarda Harry avec étonnement.

— Quoi ?

— Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas vrais, dit Harry alors que la compréhension commençait à s'installer. Ce sont ceux d'une autre fois mais vous m'avez fait croire qu'ils ont eu lieu cet après-midi.

— Vous ne pouvez pas être capable de dire cela, c'est impossible ! insista Rogue avec colère.

Harry ricana.

— Visiblement, si, dit-il.

Il était vexé que Rogue le trompe et plus qu'heureux de voir son professeur habituellement si sûr de lui aussi perplexe. Rogue le regarda furieusement un moment de plus avant de concéder qu'Harry avait raison.

— Comment l'avez-vous su ?

Harry sourit.

— J'ai triché.

— Triché ? demanda Rogue. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Cet après-midi, après le déjeuner, Hermione est descendue vous voir au sujet du devoir de Potions. Vous n'étiez pas là, mais elle est tombée sur Millicent Bulstrode qui lui a dit que vous étiez à une réunion avec vos préfets.

Rogue regarda Harry avec incrédulité pendant un moment puis secoua la tête avec dégoût.

— Eh bien, que ce soit la morale de votre leçon d'aujourd'hui Potter. Peu importe à quel point vous êtes talentueux en Occlumancie, les faits et les connaissances fiables l'emporteront toujours à la fin de la journée.

— Donc, combien des souvenirs que j'ai vus étaient faux ? demanda Harry.

Il essaya de faire apparaître sa question désinvolte, même s'il était toujours irrité de la tromperie.

— Ils sont tous vrais, Potter, je n'ai fait qu'altérer les associations pour en changer le contexte, dit Rogue. Il le fit apparaître simple, mais Harry savait que cela ne l'était pas. Tout de même, il se demandait le nombre de fois où Rogue l'avait fait.

— Je ne vous ai trompé sur rien d'important, dit Rogue, répondant à la question non prononcée d'Harry comme il semblait le faire souvent récemment.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. Il ne pensa pas un seul moment que Rogue lui mentirait aussi catégoriquement. Il considéra ce que Rogue lui avait dit et les souvenirs qu'il avait vus. La connexion entre eux avait été parfaite. S'il n'avait pas été au courant, il n'aurait jamais supposé qu'ils ne menaient pas directement les uns aux autres.

— Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir quand les souvenirs de quelqu'un ont été manipulés ? demanda Harry.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il fronçait les sourcils avec concentration.

— Professeur ?

Rogue leva les yeux vers Harry.

— Cette discussion est pour un autre jour, Mr Potter, dit-il brusquement. Nous en avons terminé pour ce soir. S'il vous plaît retournez à votre dortoir.

— Mais nous venons à peine de commencer, protesta Harry, surpris. Qu'est ce qui… ? Il s'arrêta en remarquant que Rogue frottait son avant-bras gauche comme s'il lui faisait mal. Harry déglutit et sa peur lui serra la poitrine.

— Monsieur êtes-vous… Tout va bien ?

Rogue suivit le regard d'Harry et lui lança un mauvais regard.

— Tout va bien. Maintenant faites ce que l'on vous dit et retournez à votre dortoir.

— Oui monsieur, dit Harry, mais il resta tout de même enraciné sur place. Il savait parfaitement ce que Rogue allait faire et avait l'envie insensée de le supplier de ne pas le faire.

L'expression sévère de Rogue s'adoucit.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Potter, dit-il plus gentiment. Ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois, vous savez. Maintenant allez-y.

Harry hocha la tête, pas rassuré du tout, mais il réussit à reculer jusqu'à la porte. Avec un dernier regard à son professeur, Harry se glissa dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor. En marchant, il essaya d'écarter l'appréhension qu'il ressentait. Faire face à Voldemort n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voudrait faire, mais Rogue l'avait évidemment fait des dizaines de fois auparavant. Il était supposé être un Mangemort loyal de Voldemort, cela était donc logique qu'il soit convoqué de temps en temps. Harry le savait : Dumbledore le lui avait dit. Penser au directeur aida Harry à calmer ses nerfs un peu. Tous les deux, Rogue et Dumbledore savaient sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais même la confiance d'Harry en Dumbledore ne pouvait bannir entièrement son inquiétude.

Harry ralentit et fit une pause en réalisant à quel point il était vraiment effrayé. Il faillit rebrousser chemin, mais Rogue était sûrement déjà parti et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'écouterait jamais les craintes vagues d'Harry. Harry considéra aller voir Dumbledore, mais même le Directeur ne pouvait pas agir sans information. Harry devait découvrir ce que Voldemort préparait.

Harry partit en courant pour la Tour de Gryffondor. Quand il arriva, il se dirigea directement à son dortoir, enleva ses robes et monta dans son lit. Il était toujours un peu tôt et il n'avait pas du tout sommeil, mais il savait comment résoudre ce problème. Harry chercha dans sa table de nuit et trouva la bouteille de Sommeil Sans Rêve que Rogue lui avait donnée des mois auparavant. Il prit une gorgée hésitante et se sentit immédiatement se détendre et ses paupières se baisser. Il replaça le bouchon dans la bouteille et s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux et fut presque instantanément endormi.

* * *

_Il y avait une vingtaine de Mangemorts disposés en cercle dans une clairière. Des torches illuminaient les bois environnants. Harry se tenait au centre du cercle et à ses pieds se trouvait un homme qui était clairement mort._

— _Comme aucun d'entre vous ne l'a oublié, dit Harry à ses partisans rassemblés, il y a trois semaines, six d'entre nous ont été tué à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ceci est l'un des Aurors ayant été signalé comme __étant impliqué par notre informateur. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il a payé sa part pour son rôle dans cet affront._

_Un murmure d'approbation se diffusa parmi les présents._

— _Nous devons remercier Elias Crawley pour nous avoir mené à cet Auror, continua Harry d'un ton gracieux. C'était son informateur, il me semble, qui lui a indiqué que cet homme était impliqué._

_Le Mangemort désigné témoigna sa fierté._

— _Oui, mon Seigneur, c'était le cas, et il est un contact très fiable et précieux._

— _Comme vous l'avez dit, continua Harry d'un ton doux. Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise dans ce cas, quand je me suis aperçu que cet homme, n'avait en réalité rien à voir avec les morts à Loutry Ste Chaspoule._

_Harry sourit en voyant le regard de panique et de confusion traverser le visage de Crawley._

— _Quoi ? Mais… Mon Seigneur… Ce n'est pas possible ! __On m'a dit –_

_— Vous étiez mal informé, siffla Harry.  
_

_Crawley regarda Harry avec désespoir. _

— _Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, plaida-t-il désespérément. Mon contact était certain qu'il était parmi les responsables._

_Harry lança un sourire narquois à l'homme servile._

— _Il n'y a pas besoin de demander pardon, cette fois, dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Cet homme était parmi ceux qui étaient censés être responsables. Il a confessé les crimes, s'en est vanté, en fait il m'a dit exactement comment lui et ses collègues avaient pris mes serviteurs au dépourvu. Mais je pouvais voir dans son esprit et je savais que ses paroles étaient des mensonges. Il ne s'est jamais trouvé à Loutry Ste Catchpole et sa confession était une ruse._

_— Mon Seigneur, pardonnez-moi, dit Lucius Malfoy, se prosternant profondément, mais pourquoi confesserait-il des crimes qu'il n'aurait jamais commis ?_

_— Pour protéger le vrai coupable, Lucius. Toute cette tromperie a l'odeur de Dumbledore. Les narines d'Harry se dilatèrent avec colère et il commença à tourner autour du cercle. Il fait toujours le malin et si les Aurors n'étaient pas responsables pour la mort de mes serviteurs, dans ce cas Dumbledore devait l'être. Lui et son présomptueusement nommé Ordre du Phénix ont une habitude agaçante pour se montrer dans les moments les plus inconvénients._

_Tout autour de la clairière, des gens hochaient la tête. Dumbledore et ses partisans étaient la seule menace sérieuse sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pouvaient très bien imaginer l'Ordre avoir contrecarré leur dernière tentative pour s'emparer de Potter._

_— Une chose est curieuse dans tout cela néanmoins, ajouta Harry d'un ton désinvolte en se déplaçant autour du cercle, scrutant chacun de ses Mangemorts. Je me demande, quelle identité nécessitait le besoin de prendre de telles mesures, quelle identité Dumbledore tenait-il tant à garder secrète ? Surement, personne parmi leur petit groupe disparate de déséquilibrés qui le suit partout n'aurait besoin d'une telle protection. Peut-être est-ce la même personne que celle qui donne des leçons à Harry Potter pour lui apprendre à __protéger son esprit contre moi__ ? Harry s'arrêta en face de Rogue et parla d'une voix faussement agréable. Penses-tu que c'est possible, Severus ?_

_Il y avait un silence figé dans la clairière. Harry et Rogue soutenaient chacun le regard de l'autre sans cligner des yeux pendant que le reste des Mangemorts les regardait avec choc, osant à peine respirer._

— _Tu es très, très bon, Severus, murmura Harry amèrement. Même maintenant, je ne sens pas le mensonge dans ton esprit. Mais ne t'y trompe pas, je ne serai pas dupé plus longtemps. Je sais que tu m'as trahi._

_Rogue soutint le regard d'Harry un moment de plus, puis il expira lentement._

— _Comment ? demanda-t-il avec une acceptation calme._

_Harry ressentit une montée de colère face au sang-froid de Rogue, mais la garda sous contrôle et sourit avec une satisfaction lugubre._

— _Poudlard n'est pas aussi impénétrable que toi et cet idiot de Dumbledore le croyez, moqua Harry. Pas pour celui qui peut s'engouffrer dans ses plus petits recoins. Il regarda à sa gauche une silhouette remuant proche de lui._

— _Pettigrow, cracha Rogue, puis il rit amèrement. Comme c'est approprié._

_Il regarda le petit homme qui se tortillait nerveusement, mais restait à sa place._

— _Je t'ai espionné pendant des mois, dit Pettigrow. Il y a un trou juste derrière la cheminée de Gryffondor qui est idéal. Tu serais stupéfait d'entendre ce que disent des élèves dans leur salle commune quand ils pensent ne pas être entendus._

— _Alors, Severus ? ronronna Harry._

— _Alors, quoi ?_

_La colère d'Harry monta à la surface et s'empara de lui._

_— _Endoloris !

_Rogue haleta et tomba sur ses genoux. Il cria de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par le relâcher. Il ne se dérangea même pas à se relever, mais leva les yeux vers Harry avec une pure haine._

_— Je voulais dire : que voulez-vous que je dise ? gronda Rogue, les dents serrés. Dois-je nous faire perdre notre temps à tous les deux en le niant ? Il sourit avec mépris. Vous ne me croirez pas et sûrement, vous devez savoir que je ne vous supplierai pas._

_Le sourire d'Harry était mince et cruel alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Rogue. Il tendit une main squelettique et passa un doigt le long de la mâchoire de Rogue. Il sentit l'homme frissonner à son contact et son sourire s'élargit, d'un air prédateur._

_— Oh, tu me supplieras, Severus, murmura-t-il. Tu imploreras ma pitié, tu me supplieras de te tuer. Tu seras prêt à me donner ton âme pour même un simple instant de répit de ton agonie. Mais il n'y aura aucun soulagement et aucune fin. Tu iras même jusqu'à oublier qu'il y avait un temps où tu ne souffrais pas et encore et toujours la douleur continuera. Et tu regretteras de m'avoir trahi._

_Rogue était horriblement pâle et Harry pouvait voir la peur et la résignation dans ses yeux, mais, sa voix était stable._

_— Vous trahir, dit Rogue, est la seule chose dans ma vie que je ne regretterai jamais._

_— On verra ça, siffla la voix froide._

_Harry pointa sa baguette sur Rogue à nouveau._

_— _Endoloris !

* * *

Harry courut dans le couloir, cria le mot de passe à la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, puis se glissa derrière la porte et monta dans les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il trouva Fumseck endormi sur son perchoir, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Dumbledore.

— Professeur ! appela Harry de manière pressante. Professeur Dumbledore !

Dumbledore apparut en haut de l'escalier qui menait au petit salon au-dessus de son bureau.

— Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le directeur, descendant rapidement les escaliers.

— C'est le Professeur Rogue ! répondit Harry. Voldemort sait.

Dumbledore sembla vieillir devant les yeux d'Harry. Il s'appuya sur son bureau et baissa la tête.

— Est-il mort ? demanda le vieil homme doucement.

— Non, mais il le sera si on ne fait rien ! dit Harry. On doit contacter l'Ordre et les Aurors au Ministère…

Dumbledore leva une main pour faire taire Harry.

— Ni l'Ordre, ni le Ministère ne peuvent faire quoique ce soit pour aider le Professeur Rogue, Harry.

— Bien sûr qu'ils le peuvent ! Il y a une vingtaine de Mangemorts là-bas mais si vous y allez aussi et les prenez par surprise –

— Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix peinée. Sais-tu où se trouve le Professeur Rogue ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

— Non, où ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Personne ne le sait. On ne peut pas l'aider, parce qu'on ne peut pas le trouver.

Harry regarda Dumbledore, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Mais il doit y avoir une façon, insista Harry.

— Tu as vu où ils étaient Harry. Y avait-t-il quoique ce soit pouvant indiquer leur location ?

Harry déglutit.

— Non. Ils sont dans la clairière d'une forêt.

— Et il y a littéralement des centaines de clairières de ce genre en Grande Bretagne.

Harry tourna le dos à Dumbledore. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire, pensa-t-il furieusement. Il voulait crier ou frapper quelque chose. C'était déjà pénible de ne pas pouvoir garder ces visions hors de sa tête. Pourquoi devait-il être à chaque fois impuissant ?

— Ce n'est pas _juste_ ! dit-il d'un voix étouffée.

— Non. En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Et je sais que ça ne change rien que ce ne soit pas de ta faute. Mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Voldemort ne révèle jamais la location de ses réunions.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore de nouveau. Une pensée désespérée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

— Voldemort sait où ils sont !

— Naturellement. Il convoque les Mangemorts à lui.

— Dans ce cas, je peux le découvrir.

Dumbledore l'observa avec un air interrogateur.

— Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que tes capacités…

— J'ai fouillé l'esprit de Rogue, je devrais être capable d'en faire de même avec celui de Voldemort.

— Harry, c'est une situation très différente de celle de tes leçons, l'avertit Dumbledore.

— Je le sais mais je dois essayer ! plaida Harry. Je sais ce que Voldemort est en train de lui faire et je ne peux pas juste rester là à rien faire !

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme désespéré face à lui et hocha la tête avec compréhension.

— Harry, dit-il prudemment. Tu te rends compte que si tu entres dans les pensées de Voldemort à nouveau, la situation est vouée à être bien pire que quand tu es parti.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Allons réveiller Madame Pomfresh pour avoir un de ses filtres de sommeil.

Cela ne prit pas très longtemps pour atteindre l'infirmerie et expliquer à Pompom Pomfresh ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais cela parut interminable aux yeux d'Harry. Il était conscient de chaque seconde qui passait et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en attendant que Madame Pomfresh ramène les filtres de sommeil.

— En voilà, dit-elle revenant avec une coupe. C'est un quart de dose dont vous ne devrez pas avoir de mal à vous réveiller.

Harry hocha la tête, sauta sur le lit le plus proche et attrapa la potion.

— Harry, dit Dumbledore, plaçant une main sur son bras. Si cela ne fonctionne pas…

— Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, finit Harry avec impatience. Laissez-moi le faire.

Il vida la potion d'une seule gorgée et s'allongea sur le lit. Le sommeil l'englutit immédiatement.

* * *

_Les cris qui résonnaient dans la clairière ressemblaient à des cris poussés par un animal blessé, mais ils venaient clairement de l'homme allongé à ses pieds. Rogue laissa échapper un gémissement inarticulé et vomit du sang. Pendant un instant terrible, Harry fut tellement accablé par la scène se jouant devant lui qu'il eut peur de se réveiller._

J'ai un travail à faire, _se dit-il à lui-même, essayant de rassembler toute sa concentration pour calmer son esprit. Ironiquement, le rire froid que semblait venir de lui l'instant suivant l'aida._

C'est ça ! Concentre-toi sur Voldemort, pas sur Rogue.

— _Je dois admettre, Severus, que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal. La plupart des hommes sous le sortilège Doloris seraient en train de me prier pour leur mort désormais._

_Rogue était en état de choc et ne pouvait pas répondre, en supposant même qu'il ait compris les paroles de Voldemort._

— _Peut-être, continua Harry, que l'on devrait varier un peu les plaisirs. _Oblido !

_Harry entendit le son de quelque chose être broyé. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était un os. La jambe droite de Rogue avait été pulvérisée du genou jusqu'en bas. __Il poussa un cri étranglé et s'évanouit._

— _Non, non, non, Severus, dit Harry. Ce ne sera pas aussi simple. _Enervatum !

_Un sanglot de douleur lui indiqua que Rogue était à nouveau conscient._

Ça suffit !_ se réprimanda Harry lui-même. _Concentre-toi ! Où sommes-nous ? _Il aiguisa sa conscience pour n'inclure que le corps qu'il habitait. Il se concentra sur la respiration de Voldemort, ses mouvements et ses sentiments. S'il vous plaît, pensa Harry, il faut que ça fonctionne._

_Par miracle, quelque chose sembla vraiment se produire. La clairière, les Mangemorts, même Rogue disparurent et Harry sentit l'esprit de Voldemort s'ouvrir à lui. Il fut conscient d'un fouillis de souvenir et de pensées, chacune paraissant plus sombre que les précédentes. L'amertume, la haine et la soif de vengeance étaient constantes partout où Harry allait et il fut répugné. Voldemort était entièrement mauvais, encore plus laid de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur._

_Harry se força à se concentrer. _Où sommes-nous ?_ Tout d'un coup, Harry la vit, la clairière où ils étaient, mais elle était vide. C'était clairement un souvenir de plus tôt dans la soirée._

_Harry se retourna et marcha parmi les arbres jusqu'à arriver à une route qui s'éloignait de lui avec un virage en épingle et formait des méandres le long d'une colline escarpée jusqu'à une ville dans la vallée étroite en dessous de lui. Au tournant de la route se trouvait un panneau de signalisation intitulé : East Bending, 3 kilomètres._

* * *

— Ça y est ! Harry se redressa dans son lit, ignorant le cri surpris de Madame Pomfresh. Dumbledore était à côté de lui et le fixait d'un regard pénétrant.

— Tu les as trouvés ?

— Oui ! Ils sont à trois kilomètres de East Bending, sur une arête de montagne surplombant la ville, là où la route tourne abruptement.

Dumbledore fouilla les yeux d'Harry un instant de plus comme s'il essayait de les mémoriser. Puis il sourit. Ce n'était pas son sourire habituellement bienveillant, cependant. Celui-là était déterminé, et dangereux. Il tapota Harry sur l'épaule.

— Bien joué, Harry ! dit-il. Je te promets que nous allons les trouver. Il se retourna et sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot.

Harry s'affaissa sur son oreiller et laissa échapper un soupir bruyant. Il était épuisé, à la fois physiquement et mentalement d'avoir fouillé l'esprit de Voldemort. Il se sentait tomber à nouveau dans le sommeil mais se secoua pour rester éveillé. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette vision à présent.

_Dans ce cas ne le fais pas !_ se dit-il à lui-même. Il l'avait réussi une fois. Il pouvait le refaire. Il le savait. Harry se détendit et retourna dans son sommeil, sans être perturbé par la vision.


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'infirmerie

**Chapitre 14: L'infirmerie**

Harry fut réveillé par des bruits de conversation. Encore à moitié endormi, il ne pouvait pas dire de quoi ils parlaient. Puis les voix s'évanouirent et un visage familier apparut.

— Remus ? dit Harry, se réveillant complètement. Que fais-tu ici ?

Remus Lupin sourit à Harry.

— J'ai fait partie de ceux qui ont ruiné la petite fête de Voldemort ce soir. Le meilleur raid qu'on est eu depuis des années Harry. On m'a dit que c'est toi que l'on devait remercier.

— J'imagine. Mais, et le Professeur Rogue ? demanda Harry avec anxiété.

— On l'a trouvé. Dumbledore l'a ramené et ils sont avec Madame Pomfresh en ce moment.

— Alors il est en vie ?

Remus hésita une fraction de seconde.

— Oui, Harry, il est vivant.

— Mais ? demanda Harry, sentant les pensées de Remus.

Remus expira lentement.

— Il est en très mauvais état. Je n'ai jamais vu personne… Remus sembla se raviser et ne finit pas sa phrase. Il sourit à nouveau. Enfin, je ne suis pas Médicomage, qu'est-ce que je pourrais en savoir ? Je suis sûr que Dumbledore viendra te voir dès qu'il saura quelque chose.

— Lupin, on ne peut pas traîner ici toute la nuit ! grogna Maugrey Fol Œil, entrant dans la pièce en titubant. On a encore du boulot. Il repéra Harry et lui lança un sourire oblique. Potter, bien joué ! On a eu huit Mangemorts, c'est notre meilleur raid depuis celui au Ministère l'an dernier. Continue à nous donner des infos comme celle-là et on pourra remettre les choses au clair avec ces vauriens.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Harry va nous donner de nouvelles informations bientôt, Maugrey, dit Lupin sévèrement. Il doit se concentrer sur ses études.

— Je pense que Potter sait parfaitement ce sur quoi il doit se concentrer, Lupin. On doit tous faire ce que l'on peut pour cette guerre si on veut la gagner. Il se retourna vers Harry. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui seraient reconnaissantes de ton aide, Potter. Souviens t'en. Il se retourna et partit. Tu viens Lupin ? appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Remus regarda le vieil Auror, furieux.

— Harry, écoute-moi, dit-il. Ignore Maugrey. Ton travail est de suivre tes études ici à Poudlard, pas de jouer une partie mentale d'échecs avec Voldemort. Promets-moi que tu resteras hors de sa tête à moins de nécessité absolue.

Harry était réticent à donner sa parole à Remus malgré l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. S'il pouvait aider à battre Voldemort –

— Lupin ! l'appela Maugrey depuis la porte, tapant sa jambe de bois sur le sol avec impatience.

— J'arrive ! lui répondit Lupin. Promets-le moi Harry ! dit-il d'un ton pressant.

— Très bien, céda Harry, hochant la tête. Je le promets.

Remus tapota l'épaule d'Harry et sourit, visiblement soulagé.

— Bien. Prends soin de toi. On reparle bientôt. Il se retourna et partit, suivant Maugrey hors de la pièce.

Harry les regarda partir, perdu dans ses pensées. Pouvait-il utiliser la Legilimancie pour découvrir les plans de Voldemort ? Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à étudier l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie avait été dans le strict cadre de la légitime défense, mais s'il pouvait l'utiliser pour combattre Voldemort, tant mieux. Bien sûr, il y avait le risque que Voldemort lise son esprit, également, ou même qu'il y implante de fausses images pour le piéger. Harry ne savait toujours pas faire la différence entre une fausse vision et une vraie. Il devrait demander à Rogue s'il existait un moyen. _Rogue !_

L'estomac d'Harry se noua soudainement alors qu'il se souvenait de l'épreuve que son professeur avait endurée cette nuit. Personne ne s'était dérangé pour venir le voir et lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Naturellement, pensait Harry avec irritation.

Il n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il se leva et marcha avec détermination entre les rangs de lits jusqu'à la plus petite pièce à l'arrière de l'infirmerie, réservée généralement aux professeurs ou aux personnes gravement malades. En atteignant la porte, il entendit des voix basses et des fragments de conversation.

— … Ste Mangouste ?

— … rien qu'ils puissent faire…

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un de la famille ?

— Non.

— Harry ? Je t'en prie, entre. Cela venait de Dumbledore, qui l'avait repéré, immobile, devant la porte.

Le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh étaient à ses côtés. Tous les trois avaient l'air particulièrement sombres.

— Tu peux venir, Harry, lui dit Dumbledore en le voyant hésiter.

— Je voulais juste savoir comment le Professeur Rogue s'en sortait, dit Harry, entrant dans la pièce.

Madame Pomfresh détourna le regard et Dumbledore échangea un regard rapide avec le Professeur McGonagall, aucun n'aidant à chasser le poids lourd, comme du plomb, qui semblait s'être logé dans l'estomac d'Harry.

— Va-t-il s'en sortir ? demanda Harry.

— Non, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Je suis désolé.

Harry regarda Dumbledore, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Vous voulez dire… il va… Va-t-il… ?

— Oui, Harry. Il est en train de mourir. Madame Pomfresh a guéri toutes ses blessures pouvant être guéries. Le reste nécessite du temps et il n'a ni la force ni la volonté de l'endurer. Il ne survivra pas à la nuit.

Harry inspira sèchement alors que le poids dans son estomac se transforma soudainement en couteau. Dumbledore fut à ses côtés en un instant et il plaça une main sur son épaule.

— Harry, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et même plus, dit Dumbledore gentiment. Et ce n'était pas vain. Tu lui as évité des souffrances considérables. Il mourra en paix parmi ceux qui l'aiment, plutôt que dans une lente agonie, entouré de ses ennemis.

Harry hocha la tête, engourdi.

— Je peux le voir ?

— Bien sûr.

— Mr le Directeur, protesta McGonagall.

— Il en a le droit, Minerva, lui dit Dumbledore.

Il mena Harry plus loin et tira les rideaux du lit le plus proche. Rogue n'était pas dans un état aussi grave que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. Madame Pomfresh avait accompli un travail héroïque pour guérir ses blessures. Il était terriblement pâle, mais il avait surtout l'air d'être endormi et on avait l'impression qu'il pourrait ouvrir ses yeux n'importe quand. Son front, habituellement froncé avec son air renfrogné habituel, était lisse. Son visage entier, en fait, était détendu. Il avait l'air plus jeune et en paix qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais connu.

Harry déglutit et se vit cligner des yeux rapidement. Même la présence de Dumbledore derrière lui et ne fit rien pour mettre fin à la douleur grandissant dans sa poitrine.

— Mr Potter, dit McGonagall d'une voix douce. Il n'y a rien de plus que vous puissiez faire ici. Elle prit son bras. S'il vous plaît, Madame Pomfresh a une potion de sommeil pour vous.

— Non, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas dormir.

— Vous avez besoin de repos. Vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ce soir, insista McGonagall.

— Je sais ce que j'ai traversé cette nuit. Et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me tapote la tête et qu'on m'envoie au lit comme un enfant. Laissez-moi seul, d'accord ?

— Mr Potter vous ne pouvez pas rester là, dit Madame Pomfresh.

— Pourquoi ? Il est en train de mourir, alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais rendre pire en restant ?

— C'est contre le règlement et même si ça ne l'était pas, monter la garde ici ne va pas vraiment aider, dit McGonagall.

— Vous voulez que j'aille au lit et que je ne m'en fasse pas c'est ça ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je m'en fiche du règlement. Vous pouvez me renvoyer demain, si vous le voulez, mais je ne pars pas !

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Minerva, Pompom, il serait peut-être mieux de laisser Harry rester. Je ne pense pas que quelques heures sans sommeil changeront grand-chose, vu les circonstances.

— Albus ! McGonagall était clairement horrifiée.

— Il a vu bien pire. Je crois qu'Harry sait ce dont il a besoin en ce moment mieux que nous. On peut faire une exception pour cette fois.

McGonagall pressa fermement ses lèvres, clairement contrariée. Mais elle balaya la scène des yeux, allant de la détermination furieuse dans les yeux d'Harry à l'attitude calme et décidée se reflétant dans ceux de Dumbledore et soupira, sachant visiblement qu'elle avait été battue.

— Très bien.

Madame Pomfresh hocha également la tête.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Harry, s'il te plaît n'hésite pas à nous appeler, dit Dumbledore puis il accompagna McGonagall et Pomfresh hors de la salle et Harry fut laissé seul dans la pièce vide.

Il tira une chaise à côté du lit et s'assit, passant une main sur ses yeux. McGonagall avait évidemment raison, il était épuisé. A rester assis ici dans la semi-obscurité, il pouvait sentir l'épuisement s'installer en lui.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour rester ? Se sentait-il d'une certaine manière responsable ? Non, pensa-t-il. Il ne se sentait pas responsable. _Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ? N'ai-je pas déjà assez de personnes à pleurer ?_

Harry posa ses coudes sur le bord du lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en essayant de comprendre ses sentiments déroutants. Il sentit quelqu'un enrouler une couverture sur ses épaules et leva les yeux, surpris de trouver Dumbledore debout à côté de lui.

— Nos émotions peuvent être assez déconcertantes dans ces moments-là, dit le Directeur. Parfois, des sentiments que nous ne pensions jamais avoir font surface.

— Il m'a toujours dit que j'apprendrais à contrôler mes visions comme je l'ai fait cette nuit. Il m'a donné sa parole qu'il s'en assurerait.

— Severus a toujours tenu ses paroles. Il n'y aucune honte à se soucier de lui tu sais.

— Je sais, dit Harry. Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi c'est le cas. Je ne devrais pas me soucier autant de lui.

— _Tu ne devrais pas ?_ Harry, nous ne devrions jamais ne pas ressentir de la compassion pour ceux qui ont sacrifié tout ce qu'ils avaient dans ce combat contre le mal.

— C'est ce que je ressens alors, j'ai pitié de lui ?

— Dis-le moi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Harry détourna le regard.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'une autorisation pour pleurer sa mort Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Harry regarda Dumbledore qui sourit tristement.

— Oui, dit le directeur. Même Severus le sait. C'est du chagrin dû au deuil dans ce cas ?

Harry hocha la tête, ne se sentant pas capable de parler.

— Il me manquera également Harry, dit le vieil homme gentiment.

Harry mordit fort sa lèvre, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Dumbledore prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

— Ce n'est pas juste ! cria Harry. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir quand je m'en fichais ? Pourquoi a-t-il attendu jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Harry préfèrerais-tu sincèrement ne pas t'en soucier ? Serait-il vraiment mieux d'entendre la nouvelle au petit déjeuner et ne rien ressentir de plus que de la surprise ?

Harry pouvait imaginer la scène dans la Grande Salle : Dumbledore annonçant solennellement et de façon énigmatique que leur Maître des Potions était mort. Il pouvait presque entendre les spéculations choquantes à ce sujet. _Comment est-il mort ? Qui va reprendre ses cours ?_ Tout cela discuté sans relâche par-dessus des œufs et des saucisses.

— Non, dit Harry d'un ton étouffé. Je ne voudrais pas ça.

— Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que ta seule alternative soit le deuil. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es resté. Dumbledore recula et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Autorise-toi à pleurer sa mort Harry. Il attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme pour le réconforter. Je te vois demain matin.

Le directeur partit silencieusement et Harry fut une nouvelle fois seul. Il regarda Rogue et tendit la main avec hésitation et toucha son bras. Sa cicatrice explosa de douleur et Harry enleva immédiatement sa main. Il se frotta le front le temps que la douleur s'estompe, puis tendit la main une nouvelle fois, prudemment, et releva la manche de la chemise de nuit de Rogue. La Marque des Ténèbres brûlait, presque noire face à la pâleur de Rogue.

Harry ressentit une soudaine haine pour Voldemort. Il ne savait pas du tout si Rogue pouvait sentir la marque le brûler, mais c'était abominable qu'il doive porter la Marque du monstre qui l'avait torturé sans pitié.

Harry tendit la main instinctivement et attrapa le bras nu de Rogue où la Marque des Ténèbres brûlait. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur non naturelle émanant de la Marque, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur cuisante de sa cicatrice. Pourtant, Harry refusa de lâcher prise. Il agrippa le bras de Rogue comme pour protéger son professeur du mal qui avait jeté son ombre sur leurs deux vies pendant si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et utilisa toutes les capacités qu'il avait apprises pour lutter contre sa connexion avec Voldemort. Il l'avait déjà fait, mais n'avait jamais senti la présence de Voldemort si forte et autant enracinée. La respiration d'Harry était saccadée, mais il refusa d'abandonner. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à faire sortir Voldemort.

_Je ne vous abandonnerai pas professeur,_ pensa Harry. _Je ne le laisserai pas vous toucher à nouveau._ A cette pensée, Harry sentit la douleur diminuer. Elle s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le bras de Rogue ne paraissait plus fiévreux et la Marque des Ténèbres s'était éteinte, ne formant plus qu'un contour grisâtre. Harry soupira, soulagé, et regarda son professeur qui n'avait pas bougé du tout.

— J'espère que ça aide un peu, dit-il à l'homme inconscient. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Et je suis désolé de ne jamais vous avoir remercié pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu cette année sans votre aide et je ne parle pas uniquement de mes leçons. Mes visions étaient si pénibles et entre elles et la prophétie, il y a trop de choses dont je ne peux parler à personne. Mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit. Vous comprenez toujours ce que je ressens, parfois même mieux que moi-même.

Harry déglutit.

— J'ai peur professeur. Je me sens pris au piège et je ne vois pas la sortie. Je ne sais pas comment battre Voldemort et je sais que je vais probablement mourir. Mais, au moins, quand je suis avec vous je sais que je n'aurais pas à l'affronter seul. La voix d'Harry se brisa en un sanglot. S'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas seul.

* * *

Severus Rogue flottait dans une obscurité totale, dans une paix parfaite. Il n'avait jamais connu autant de paix et il désirait s'y abandonner complètement. Il pourrait le faire bientôt, il le savait.

Sauf que ce n'était pas entièrement parfait, réalisa-t-il. Quelqu'un pleurait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un pleurait dans un endroit aussi tranquille. Il essaya d'ignorer les sanglots, mais ils ne firent qu'augmenter et prirent un ton suppliant. Quelqu'un souffrait terriblement et l'appelait. Il pouvait sentir sa paix éclater et l'obscurité s'enfuir.

* * *

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et loucha à cause de la lumière du début de matinée qui s'infiltrait dans l'infirmerie. Il reconnut lentement où il était et fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie ? Il essaya de lever sa tête et abandonna immédiatement. Quoi que ce soit qui lui était arrivé, ça devait être grave. Il se sentait comme s'il s'était fait piétiné par une horde d'Hippogriffes en colère.

Il resta allongé, immobile, essayant de trouver l'énergie de lever la tête à nouveau quand il l'entendit. Il y avait un son étrange venant d'à côté de son coude gauche. La curiosité réussit là où la volonté seule avait échoué. Il leva sa tête et baissa les yeux. Au premier coup d'œil, il semblait y avoir une couverture recouvrant une chaise et le côté de son lit. Il cligna les yeux et réalisa que la couverture semblait avoir une tignasse de cheveux noirs indisciplinés attachés à elle. Et il y avait des ronflements.

Rogue laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et réfléchit. Il avait reconnu les cheveux de Potter et ils devaient être attachés au reste de son corps. Rogue tendit un bras qui semblait être en plomb et tapota la couverture du doigt. Il y avait définitivement un corps là-dessous, se dit-il.

— Potter, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fut récompensé par un marmonnement à peine compréhensible.

— 'suis debout, Ron. Va' en.

Rogue appuya plus fort.

— Potter ! Réveillez-vous !

Potter ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard trouble autour de lui, puis fronça les sourcils avec confusion. Le garçon n'avait clairement aucune idée d'où il était et de pourquoi il se retrouvait les yeux dans les yeux avec son professeur, mais après un moment, la compréhension s'installa. Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent grands, avec choc, et il se leva d'un bond de la chaise, tellement vite qu'il faillit la renverser.

— Professeur ! Vous êtes… vous êtes…vous êtes….

— Potter arrêtez de me bégayer à la figure ! commanda Rogue.

Potter avala de manière visible.

— Je… je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, dit-il faiblement.

Il tituba à travers les rideaux entourant le lit et Rogue l'entendit se mettre à courir comme un dératé jusqu'aux quartiers de Madame Pomfresh à l'arrière de l'infirmerie.

Rogue était furieux. C'était déjà désagréable de se réveiller à l'infirmerie sans se rappeler de la manière dont il y était arrivé, mais trouver Potter endormi à côté de son lit n'était pas uniquement une violation des règles de l'école : c'était une invasion de sa vie privée. Il avait deux ou trois mots à dire à la personne qui l'avait permis. Même si peut-être que personne ne l'avait fait. Ce serait vraiment le genre de Potter de se faufiler dans l'infirmerie. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi le garçon avait été si choqué quand il avait été attrapé.

Cela devait être ça, décida Rogue, plus soulagé qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Le comportement de Potter l'avait considérablement déconcerté et c'était bien d'avoir une bonne explication à cela. Le soulagement de Rogue ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Il entendit des bruits de pas approchant et les rideaux furent tirés pour laisser passer Madame Pomfresh et Potter. Même si l'infirmière était bien meilleure pour dissimuler ses sentiments que le garçon, son halètement choqué fut immanquable.

Le cœur de Rogue manqua un battement. _Ai-je l'air si mal en point que ça ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Cela n'aida pas non plus que Pomfresh se retourne vers Potter pour lui parler.

— Allez chercher le Directeur. Utilisez la poudre de cheminette dans mon bureau.

Potter hocha la tête et repartit à nouveau en courant. Puis Madame Pomfresh fixa Rogue, lui offrant son plus large sourire professionnel et commença à l'examiner.

— Eh bien, Professeur, dit-elle bien trop gaiement. C'est bon de vous voir réveillé.

— Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda Rogue. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, dit-elle, ignorant la question. Vous avez juste besoin d'une grande quantité de repos.

Rogue était irrité mais n'avait pas l'énergie de se répéter. Après quelques moments, les rideaux furent à nouveau tirés. Potter était de retour, cette fois-ci avec Dumbledore. Heureusement, le Directeur ne sursauta pas en le voyant.

— Severus, dit Dumbledore agréablement. C'est bon de voir que vous avez choisi de rejoindre notre monde à nouveau.

Il se tourna vers Pomfresh.

— Comment va-t-il Pompom ?

— Il a encore beaucoup de guérison devant lui, mais il ira bien.

— Excellent ! dit Dumbledore puis se tourna vers Potter. Harry, le reste de l'école se lèvera bientôt, je te suggère donc de retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Potter semblait sur le point de protester mais Dumbledore continua.

— Je suis certain que Mr Weasley serait hors de lui s'il se réveillait et te trouvait disparu, et je suis sûr que tu es pressé de voir tes amis.

Potter hocha la tête, puis avec un dernier regard à Rogue, il partit.

— Pompom, serait-il possible de parler deux minutes seul avec Severus ?

Madame Pomfresh hésita, puis hocha la tête.

— Il a vraiment besoin de repos, Professeur, faites le plus court possible.

Elle se glissa à travers les rideaux et Rogue et Dumbledore furent seuls.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue immédiatement.

— Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? J'imagine que c'est peu surprenant. Dumbledore s'assit dans la chaise que Potter avait délaissée et posa gentiment une main sur le bras de Rogue. Il regarda son Maître des Potions avec gravité avant de continuer. Vous avez été convoqué hier soir.

_Convoqué ?_ Oui, Rogue se souvenait de La Marque des Ténèbres le brûler. Il avait quitté le château et transplané et après…

— Oh mon dieu ! Rogue haleta alors que le souvenir lui revint dans sa totalité. Dumbledore serra son bras plus fort.

— Tout va bien, Severus. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Rogue secouait la tête.

— Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'aurais pas pu survivre à ça.

— Ça a vraiment failli ne pas être le cas. Si on ne vous avait pas trouvé quand on l'a fait, vous seriez mort.

— Vous m'avez trouvé ? demanda Rogue avec incrédulité. Comment ?

Dumbledore sourit légèrement et ses yeux s'illuminèrent avec leur étincelle habituelle.

— Harry.

_Oh non._

— Potter _a vu_ ça ?

— En fait, je crois qu'il en a vu très peu, même si bien sûr c'était plus que suffisant. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il ait fait des progrès considérables dans son étude de la Legilimancie. Non seulement il a été capable de se libérer de la vision mais il a pu chercher les pensées de Voldemort pour trouver votre location.

Rogue était abasourdi.

— Comment ?

— Je pense que le besoin désespéré l'a poussé à dépasser ses limites précédentes.

Rogue gémit.

— Magnifique. Y aura-t-il un moment dans ma vie où je ne serai pas endetté à un Potter ?

— Je doute sérieusement qu'Harry fasse les comptes à ce sujet.

— Pourquoi était-il là ce matin ?

Dumbledore observa Rogue avec attention.

— Je vous répondrai si vous répondez à une question.

— Bien sûr, si je le peux, dit Rogue, pas certain des détails utiles dont il pouvait se souvenir. Mais la question de Dumbledore le prit complètement dépourvu.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous en vie ? demanda Dumbledore simplement.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

_— _Quand on vous a ramené à Poudlard, vous étiez dans une condition terrible. Nous ne pensions pas que vous passeriez la nuit. Vous_ n'auriez pas dû _passer la nuit. Savez-vous comment vous avez réussi ?

_C'est donc pour ça que Potter et Pompom Pomfresh étaient si choqués de me voir éveillé, _réalisa Rogue.

— Je ne sais pas, Mr le directeur. J'ai peur de n'avoir aucune explication à ma survie.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard calculateur.

— Avez-vous rêvé la nuit dernière ?

Rogue fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la question inattendue. Pas uniquement parce qu'elle était bizarre, mais parce qu'il avait en effet rêvé et son rêve avait été… inhabituel.

— Oui, répondit-il.

— Puis-je vous demander de quoi vous avez rêvé ? continua Dumbledore.

Rogue détourna le regard_, _inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

— J'ai rêvé que quelqu'un m'appelait, c'est tout.

— Avez-vous reconnu qui c'était ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, Albus, dit Rogue avec irritation. C'était un rêve.

— Un rêve, même si Pompom vous avez donné une dose de Sommeil Sans Rêve la nuit dernière ? rétorqua Dumbledore doucement.

Rogue regarda le directeur un moment puis demanda prudemment :

— Etes-vous en train de me dire que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

— Je ne pense pas que c'en était un, non. Dites-moi, Severus. Qui vous appelait ?

Rogue ressentit un sentiment inexplicable de terreur en repensant à la voix qu'il avait entendue. Elle avait été si noyée de chagrin et emplie de larmes, mais même ainsi, il savait qu'il la reconnaissait.

— C'était Potter, dit-il d'un ton las.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

— C'est ce que je pensais. C'est la seule chose qui a du sens.

— Comment cela ?

— Severus, vous êtes un Legilimens accompli. Cependant, vous avez toujours ignoré les aspects les plus bénins de la discipline. Alors que cela peut être compréhensible, vous devez vous souvenir que la Legilimancie, comme toute forme de magie, peut être utilisée pour le bien ou le mal, pour détruire ou pour réconforter, pour blesser ou guérir. La nuit dernière, Harry a dû l'utiliser instinctivement pour vous empêcher de glisser vers la mort, même si quant à la façon dont il l'a réussi, même moi je ne peux que spéculer.

— Instinctivement ? Dans ce cas ce n'était pas intentionnel ?

— Non, je suis certain qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait.

Rogue soupira avec soulagement.

— Bien.

L'expression de Dumbledore devint étrangement circonspecte.

— Severus, j'espère que vous allez réfléchir prudemment à la manière dont vous allez répondre à ces événements.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

— Albus, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Si vous essayez de me dire quelque chose, dites- le.

— Ne punissez pas Harry pour s'être soucié de vous.

— Je ne vais pas gronder le garçon pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

— Peut-être pas, mais vous avez un talent considérable pour repousser les gens. Ne le faites pas. Pas cette fois.

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, c'était un ordre. Les paroles de Dumbledore étaient dures et il n'y avait rien de bienveillant dans l'expression du vieil homme.

Rogue était pris au dépourvu. Dumbledore l'avait réprimandé dans le passé au sujet de son animosité avec Potter, mais le Directeur ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi et Rogue sentit un frisson d'appréhension..

— Qu'est-ce que vous me demandez exactement, Albus ?

— Ne le repoussez pas. Pour le moment, ce sera suffisant.

Il y eut des bruits de pas qui approchaient et Madame Pomfresh apparut à travers les rideaux.

— Mr le Directeur, je vais vous demander de partir, dit-elle. Le Professeur Rogue a vraiment besoin de repos maintenant.

— Bien sûr Pompom**,** dit Dumbledore. Je viendrais vous voir plus tard Severus. Reposez-vous.

Madame Pomfresh suivit le Directeur dehors et Rogue fut laissé seul. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente se disputaient pour attirer son attention avec tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. C'était trop. Il chassa toute pensée de son esprit et au moment où Madame Pomfresh retourna pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, il était presque endormi.

* * *

Harry retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor, un peu dans les vapes. Ron et les autres garçons ne l'interrogèrent pas lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir. Ils commençaient à peine à s'étirer et Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à se glisser dans les routines habituelles du matin. Il ne dit rien alors qu'ils s'habillaient et il se dirigea au petit déjeuner, ne sachant pas vraiment comment raconter les événements de la nuit à ses amis. Heureusement, Dumbledore lui fournit l'introduction dont il avait besoin.

— J'ai une annonce à faire, dit le Directeur quand la plupart des élèves furent rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Le Professeur Rogue est malade et, pour cette raison, les cours de Potions sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Des acclamations parcoururent la salle, qui furent légèrement affaiblies quand Dumbledore reprit la parole.

— Vous aurez, cependant, des devoirs à rendre pour être sûr de ne pas prendre de retard dans votre travail.

Les murmures ravis dans la salle ne firent que dégoûter Harry.

— Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ron. Tu devrais sauter de joie.

— Je dois te parler à toi et à Hermione, dit Harry.

Ron fronça les sourcils, instantanément inquiet.

— Tout va bien ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Il faut juste qu'on parle.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, pendant que Ron murmurait avec insistance à l'oreille d'Hermione. Ils suivirent Harry hors de la salle, retournèrent tous les trois à la Tour de Gryffondor et dans le dortoir des garçons où ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

— Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione dès qu'ils arrivèrent.

Harry respira profondément.

— Voldemort a découvert que Rogue l'espionnait. C'est pour ça que Rogue est à l'infirmerie. Voldemort a failli le tuer la nuit dernière.

Hermione haleta et mit sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'Harry expliquait comment il était allé voir Dumbledore et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Harry n'entra pas dans les détails de ce qu'il avait vu dans ses visions, néanmoins quand il eut fini, Hermione était pâle et même Ron avait l'air secoué.

— Tu es sûr que le Professeur Rogue ira bien ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

— C'est ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit.

— Ouais, mais c'est aussi elle qui a dit qu'il allait mourir, fit remarquer Ron, je n'accorderais pas une grande confiance dans son diagnostic.

— Il était réveillé quand je suis parti, donc je pense vraiment qu'il ira bien.

— Eh bien voilà qui est prouvé, dit Ron, Rogue est trop cruel pour mourir.

— Ron ! dit Hermione, scandalisée. Comment peux-tu dire une chose comme ça après tout ce qu'il a traversé ?

— Je ne vois personne d'autre qui pourrait y survivre. D'ailleurs je suis plus inquiet par ce qu'Harry a traversé. Ron se tourna vers Harry. Fouiner dans les pensées de Voldemort ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de bien, mon pote.

— Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Rogue mourir, dit Harry.

— Ouais et je suis qu'il t'en sera vraiment reconnaissant, dit Ron avec sarcasme.

— Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? demanda Hermione.

— Je pense juste que Rogue aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'Harry lui sauve la vie, c'est tout, dit Ron. Harry, tu as dit que la seule chose que Rogue n'a jamais pardonnée à ton père était qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Je doute qu'il en soit ravi.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose dont Harry doit se soucier pour le moment, Ron, dit Hermione avec colère. Harry tu devrais essayer de te reposer. On te voit plus tard. Elle lança un regard sévère à Ron et se dirigea vers la porte. Viens !

Ron grimaça et, avec un signe de la tête à Harry, la suivit hors de la pièce.

Harry enleva ses robes et se lança, découragé, sur son lit. Il était heureux que Rogue ait survécu, plus qu'heureux, il était immensément soulagé et reconnaissant. Mais rien qui impliquait Rogue n'était jamais facile et cela ne faisait pas exception. Ron manquait peut être de tact, mais il avait raison. Rogue ne sera pas heureux qu'Harry lui ait sauvé la vie. Le fait qu'il ait trouvé Harry endormi à côté de son lit n'allait pas arranger les choses non plus. Harry était sûr qu'il en entendrait parler !

Mais ce n'était pas la dispute imminente avec Rogue qui le dérangeait le plus. La vérité était qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait envers son professeur. Harry fixa le plafond et essaya de démêler ses émotions conflictuelles. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Rogue, il en était certain. Mais c'était également impossible de nier le sentiment de deuil accablant qu'il avait ressenti la nuit précédente. C'était aussi important que lorsque Sirius était mort et c'était problématique.

Harry se sentait comme un traître. Comment pouvait-il ressentir pour Rogue ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Sirius ? Il avait aimé Sirius, l'aimait toujours et il savait que Sirius aurait tout fait pour lui. Il était _mort _pour lui. Cela ne demandait-il pas sa loyauté à vie ? Cela aurait pu être différent si Sirius et Rogue ne se détestaient pas, mais en l'état des choses, il ne pouvait pas être attaché aux deux, pas vrai ?

D'un autre côté, Rogue avait sauvé sa vie également, sans parler de sa santé mentale. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait un aliéné délirant maintenant sans les efforts infinis de Rogue cette année. Cela ne demandait-il pas de la gratitude et de la loyauté également ?

Mais Sirius avait été le parrain d'Harry et le meilleur ami de son père, même s'il n'avait pas été particulièrement fait pour le rôle de tuteur. Harry fronça les sourcils. D'où lui était venue cette pensée ? Sirius était un tuteur fantastique !

Mais même alors qu'il le pensait, Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Harry avait passé autant de temps à s'inquiéter pour Sirius que Sirius en avait passé à s'inquiéter pour lui. En plus, de plusieurs manières, Sirius avait toujours été un enfant lui-même. En fait, réalisa Harry, Sirius était plus comme un grand frère qu'il avait adoré et idéalisé. Le genre de personne qui aimait s'amuser, était un petit peu imprudent et qui vous envoyait le meilleur balai de Quidditch au monde pour votre anniversaire. Harry sourit avec affection en se rappelant le souvenir et soupira.

Malheureusement, se rappeler de Sirius ne résolvait pas le problème d'Harry avec Rogue, qui n'était certainement pas quelqu'un aimant s'amuser ni quelqu'un d'imprudent, qui ne lui avait rien donné d'autre que des moqueries à chacune de ses erreurs, qui était exigeant et critique, qui le détestait et, pourtant, qui avait été là pour le protéger quand il en avait le plus besoin, qui avait passé nuit après nuit à lui enseigner, alors que la propre frustration d'Harry lui donnait envie d'abandonner, qui l'avait aidé à trouver la force d'endurer certaines des pires expériences de sa vie.

Harry s'assit dans son lit. Avait-il dépendu autant de Rogue durant cette année ? _Je ne veux pas avoir autant besoin de lui !_ pensa Harry désespérément. En plus, Rogue ne voudrait pas que ce soit le cas. Au mois, Rogue ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Pendant qu'Harry était assis à pleurer à côté du lit de son professeur, il avait heureusement été inconscient. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire face à l'humiliation si Rogue l'avait su.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement.

— Entrez.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et sourit à Harry.

— Ah, Harry, je pensais te trouver ici. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

— Bien sûr que non monsieur, dit Harry en sautant du lit pour ramasser ses robes qu'il avait laissées tomber sur le sol. Je suis désolé, c'est un peu en bazar là.

— Laisse Harry, ce n'est pas important. Je suis bien plus intéressé par ta condition.

— Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

— Je veux en être sûr Harry, dit Dumbledore. Tu as eu une nuit assez mouvementée. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont tu voudrais parler ?

— Comment va le professeur Rogue ?

— Il dort pour le moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il se rétablira entièrement.

Harry se rassit sur son lit et réfléchit.

— Donc qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? Il ne peut évidemment plus être un espion et Voldemort va le vouloir mort.

— Le Professeur Rogue est plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs, répondit Dumbledore. Et il n'est sûrement pas le seul que Voldemort veut voir mort. Harry sourit légèrement en voyant le regard insistant de Dumbledore.

— A quel point cela va-t-il toucher l'Ordre de le perdre comme espion ?

— Pas autant que ce que tu pourrais penser. C'est un coup certainement de perdre notre accès à l'intérieur du conseil de Voldemort, mais il y a également des alternatives moins directes. Les partisans de Voldemort sont disposés en toile d'araignée : très étendus, et avec beaucoup d'interconnexions. Pour quelqu'un qui connaît bien le réseau et sait comment interpréter ses mouvements il y a beaucoup de possibilités pour glaner des informations. Cela aurait été un coup bien plus grand si on avait perdu le Professeur Rogue. Que ce ne soit pas le cas est entièrement grâce à toi.

Harry rougit.

— Je pense que vous et les autres y avez beaucoup fait.

— On a joué notre rôle, certainement, reconnut Dumbledore. Mais on n'aurait rien pu faire sans toi. Tu as fait des progrès extraordinaires en Legilimancie. Le Professeur Rogue était assez impressionné.

— Vous lui avez dit ? demanda Harry, terrifié.

— Harry, il est bien conscient que l'on n'avait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Il a demandé, bien sûr.

— A-t-il demandé pourquoi j'étais là ce matin ?

— Oui.

Harry déglutit.

— Que lui avez-vous dit ?

— Je pense qu'il a réussi à déduire votre motivation par lui-même.

Harry ferma les yeux.

— Harry, ce n'est pas aussi grave que toute cette histoire et tu n'imaginais sûrement pas qu'il ne le réaliserait pas.

— J'avais espéré.

Dumbledore sourit.

— Ça devrait s'arranger tout seul, je te le promets.

Pour une fois, Harry n'avait pas du tout foi en l'optimisme de Dumbledore. Clairement, le Directeur ne connaissait pas Rogue comme lui. Mais c'était inutile de contredire Dumbledore. Harry sourit de la manière la plus convaincante qu'il put pour lui répondre.

— Oui, monsieur.

— Repose-toi Harry.

Dumbledore tapa amicalement Harry sur l'épaule, lui donna un dernier clin d'œil encourageant et partit.

Harry retomba sur son oreiller. Il était furieux envers Rogue et furieux envers lui-même et par-dessus tout furieux envers la vie qui ne semblait jamais le laisser en paix. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait faire face à Rogue et il pouvait penser à un grand nombre de commentaires humiliants qu'il allait vraisemblablement lui faire. Puis, à nouveau, Harry réalisa que Rogue ne dirait probablement rien du tout. Aussi tenté que Rogue pourrait être de le ridiculiser, cela voudrait dire reconnaître ce qu'Harry avait fait et Harry était certain que son professeur ne voudrait pas le faire.

Harry s'assit, ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le large ciel bleu entièrement dégagé au-dessus de lui. C'était un jour parfait : les parfums du printemps lui parvenaient par la fenêtre et Harry inhala profondément, puis laissa échapper un soupir mélancolique. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, avoir ses sentiments moqués ou ignorés, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était sûr que son prochain rendez-vous avec Rogue ne serait pas plaisant.

* * *

Harry était reconnaissant quand il fut enfin l'heure de descendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Au moins, il arrêterait de penser à Rogue un moment. Mais à peine avait-il rejoint le reste de ses camarades de classe à la table de Gryffondor que Dumbledore se leva pour s'adresser à la Salle.

— Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît ? dit le Directeur. Puisque le Professeur Rogue devrait vraisemblablement rester à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours et étant donnés les temps incertains dans lesquels nous vivons, j'ai décidé de nommer un Directeur de Maison intérimaire de Serpentard pour être sûr que les problèmes rencontrés par les élèves de Serpentard puissent être abordés dans les plus courts délais. Le Professeur Ryan a courageusement accepté de servir de Directeur de Maison intérimaire pendant que le Professeur Rogue est indisposé.

Des acclamations quasi-universelles s'élevèrent dans la salle, accompagnées par des applaudissements, sifflets et cris d'approbation. Ryan, lui-même, souriait avec ravissement et avait l'air entièrement satisfait de lui.

_On croirait qu'il vient d'être nommé Ministre de la Magie,_ pensa Harry amèrement. Il se sentit indigné au nom de Rogue. Il n'était même pas midi et Dumbledore avait déjà désigné un nouveau Directeur de Maison !

Dumbledore leva sa main pour faire taire les élèves et sourit.

— J'allais également vous demander de lui donner votre entière coopération, mais clairement cette demande n'est pas nécessaire. Dumbledore se rassit et il y eut un fracas de couverts alors que tout le monde entamait son repas.

— C'est bien de voir que Dumbledore a enfin fait ce qui est juste en désignant Ryan comme Directeur de Serpentard, dit Seamus joyeusement.

— Peut-être que si Ryan s'en sort bien, Dumbledore le gardera, ajouta Ron. On peut espérer en tout cas.

Harry serra les dents et tourna son attention à son repas, frappant vicieusement une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette.

— Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu bizarre tout de même ? demanda Parvati. Je veux dire, cela paraît bizarre que le Professeur Rogue soit malade aussi longtemps.

— Je me demande ce qu'il a, dit Lavande.

— Il a probablement bu une de ses propres potions, dit Dean et il fut récompensé par un rire général de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Harry ne se joignit pas à eux et Parvati, assise en face de lui, s'adressa à lui avec inquiétude.

— Harry tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, tu sais.

— Ouais, dit Neville. Tu devrais faire attention. Il ne faudrait pas que tu finisses avec le même truc que ce que Rogue a attrapé.

Harry regarda ses camarades puis leur lança un sourire désabusé.

— Non, tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas attraper ça.

— Potter ne _pense_ même pas à tomber malade ! commanda Katie, ayant l'air sérieusement horrifiée. Il y a moins d'une semaine avant notre match contre Poufsouffle.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

— Katie, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Harry sèchement à Katie. J'essaierai de vivre assez longtemps pour gagner le match.

Harry retourna à effleurer son déjeuner et Ron se pencha pour lui parler.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as avec Ryan ? Tu lances des regards noirs à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne son nom.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait et se pencha pour lui parler à voix basse.

— Tu sais ce que Rogue a enduré. Je pense juste que c'est un peu tôt pour nommer un nouveau Directeur de Maison, c'est tout.

— Et tu n'aimes pas Ryan.

— Non.

— Ecoute, si une maison a besoin d'être surveillée, c'est Serpentard. Tu voulais que Dumbledore nomme qui ? Binns ?

— Non, bien sûr que non.

— Alors laisse Ryan tranquille.

Harry savait que Ron avait raison : il n'y avait personne d'autre pouvant faire le boulot. Peut-être qu'il était en effet injuste envers Ryan.

— Ok, tu as raison, approuva Harry. Quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur Malfoy et sa bande. Je suppose que personne ne pourrait faire mieux que Ryan.

Ron sourit avec satisfaction puis se lança dans une discussion sur les Canons de Chudley qui avaient réussi à gagner leur dernier match. L'enthousiasme de Ron était contagieux, et Harry était heureux de laisser les détails de la description du jeu des Canons par son ami dissiper son ressentiment envers Ryan, tout comme ses inquiétudes persistantes au sujet de Rogue.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Conséquences

**Chapitre 15 : Conséquences**

Cela faisait trois jours que Rogue avait failli être tué par Voldemort et la vie à Poudlard avait été parfaitement calme depuis. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas chasser un sentiment croissant de malaise. Même si ses visions avaient cessé, pas une seule nuit n'avait passé sans qu'il ne se réveille trempé de sueur. Ses vieilles peurs le traquaient dans ses cauchemars, qui semblaient devenir de pire en pire et son anxiété croissante tourmentait son esprit pendant la journée.

Même le fait que les cours de Potions soient annulés ne l'avait pas réjoui. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler l'épreuve que Rogue avait subie et le fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire à son professeur une fois que Rogue serait sorti de l'infirmerie, encore moins ce que Rogue lui dirait. Peut-être que ce serait mieux s'ils ignoraient tous les deux le rôle qu'Harry avait joué pour sauver la vie de Rogue.

Seamus interrompit la rêverie sombre d'Harry, énonçant les grands titres de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ comme à son habitude.

— Une famille de quatre personnes a été assassinée la nuit dernière, rapporta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

— Je peux voir ? demanda Harry.

Seamus haussa les épaules et passa le journal à Harry. Harry consulta l'article, se sentant étrangement détaché. Selon la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ cette dernière attaque avait été particulièrement vicieuse, mais ce qui frappa surtout Harry était que c'était une complète surprise. C'était la première attaque de Mangemorts depuis l'été dont il n'avait pas été témoin dans une vision et cela semblait bizarre de n'avoir aucune connaissance personnelle des meurtres. Pas que c'était une mauvaise chose bien sûr.

— Tu n'étais pas au courant de celle-là ? demanda Ron, en désignant le journal de la tête.

— Non, dit Harry. J'ai fait un cauchemar, mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

— Harry, c'est génial ! dit Hermione avec excitation. Alors tu as vraiment appris à contrôler tes visions !

— J'imagine, dit Harry avec considérablement moins d'enthousiasme.

— Quel est le problème ? demanda Ron, exaspéré, attrapant une autre portion de boudin noir. C'est ce que tu as attendu pendant toute l'année. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as passé autant de temps à travailler avec Rogue. Tu devrais être content.

— J'imagine que je ne suis juste pas encore convaincu, dit Harry. Ça ne fait qu'une attaque, après tout.

— Que ce soit une ou vingt, je pense que tu devrais faire la fête !

Harry sourit à Ron, mais ne se sentait pas autant transporté de joie qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû l'être. En fait, il se sentait plutôt déçu. Même si c'était vrai qu'il avait appris à contrôler complètement ses visions, cela ne semblait pas important pour le moment. La famille à Bristol était tout de même morte.

Harry changea de position sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et rendit le journal à Seamus.

— Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Hermione.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry, mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas sûr que c'était vrai.

* * *

Harry était toujours distrait en arrivant au lac pour le cours de Défense, mais il fit un effort conscient pour ne pas fusiller Ryan du regard alors qu'il accueillait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avec son énergie chaleureuse habituelle. Après sa conversation avec Ron quelques jours auparavant, Harry était déterminé à traiter le professeur de Défense justement et même s'il n'aimait pas Ryan, il devait admettre que c'était un excellent professeur. Tous les élèves avaient fait des progrès considérables par rapport aux duellistes maladroits et incertains qu'ils avaient été en début d'année et Harry pensait qu'à peu près tout le monde dans la classe pourrait se défendre efficacement dans un sérieux duel.

Harry était toujours le meilleur duelliste de sa classe, néanmoins, et il battait ses adversaires invariablement et avec facilité. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Ryan les mit par deux pour des duels individuels et alors que la matinée avançait, Harry battait ses adversaires les uns après les autres, Gryffondors comme Serpentards.

— Malfoy, Potter, c'est votre tour, appela Ryan en désignant les nouveaux groupes.

— Oui, Professeur.

Malfoy sourit à Ryan et hocha la tête poliment alors qu'il avançait pour rejoindre Harry. Etant donné que Malfoy semblait habituellement incapable de regarder Ryan sans lui lancer des sourire narquois, sa réponse était surprenante et les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent d'un air interrogateur alors que lui et Malfoy prenaient leur place.

— Depuis quand as-tu décidé d'être sympathique avec Ryan ? demanda Harry, levant sa baguette. Je pensais que tu le détestais. _Spicula !_ Des flèches argentées sortirent de la baguette d'Harry.

— _Protego !_ cria Malfoy, forçant Harry à éviter le sort ricochant. Je ne suis pas du tout fan de Ryan, mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'être coopératif avec notre nouveau Maître de Maison. _Reducto !_

— _Muras !_ Le bouclier d'Harry dévia facilement le sort de Malfoy. Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire, Directeur temporaire de Maison ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand Rogue reviendra et qu'il s'apercevra que tu t'es rapproché de son rival ? _Onis !_

— _Turbo !_ Un vent fort dispersa les grêlons approchant et assomma Harry. Malfoy ricana. Qui a dit qu'il reviendrait ?

— _Inflictum !_ cria Harry et Malfoy fut envoyé en arrière et se cogna contre le sol. Dumbledore.

Malfoy roula et se remit sur ses pieds et son rire devint méchant.

— Dumbledore est un idiot. _Spicula !_

— _Declino !_ répondit Harry d'un mouvement de baguette et les flèches argentées passèrent inoffensivement de part et d'autre de lui. C'est lui qui désigne les Directeurs de Maison.

— Tu te crois si intelligent Potter, mais tu ne sais pas tout. Malfoy regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait, puis baissa sa voix d'un ton conspiratoire. Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on découvre la vérité, mais je suis au courant de la _maladie_ de Rogue et il n'a pas soudainement attrapé la grippe.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer mais il réussit à garder un visage impassible.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il, espérant que son ton portait un mélange suffisant d'impatience et de simple curiosité.

— Disons seulement qu'il est plus sûr de parier sur le fait qu'il ne redeviendra pas Directeur de Maison, lui dit Malfoy avec un air suffisant. _Relashio !_

— _Protego !_ répondit Harry d'un air distrait. Qu'est-ce qui t'en rends si sûr ?

Malfoy évita facilement le sort qui revenait vers lui et son sourire lui fit froid dans le dos.

— Tu verras. _Inflictum !_

— _Muras !_ Harry réussit à peine à bloquer le sort à temps et la force du sort de Malfoy l'envoya en arrière.

Malfoy avança vers Harry.

— Mais je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangerait pas d'avoir un nouveau Maître des Potions l'an prochain, hein Potter ? _Turbo !_

Le tourbillon envoya Harry sur le sol avant même qu'il ait pu commencer à former le sortilège du bouclier sur ses lèvres.

— _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Potter s'envola et Malfoy lui lança un sourire satisfait.

— Bien joué, Mr Malfoy, dit Ryan, s'approchant d'eux.

Malfoy se gonfla de fierté.

— Merci, monsieur.

— Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui messieurs, continua Ryan. La leçon est terminée. Vous pouvez y aller.

Malfoy lança un dernier sourire condescendant à Harry et s'éloigna. Harry se mit sur ses pieds, frottant ses robes pour enlever de la saleté en allant chercher sa baguette.

— Potter, je dois vous parler, dit Ryan, faisant signe à Harry de le rejoindre alors que le reste de la classe se dispersait. Vous étiez distrait avec Malfoy tout de suite. Quelque chose vous perturbe ?

— Non, monsieur, mentit Harry. Je pense que c'est juste que je ne me concentrais pas.

Ryan regarda Harry avec perspicacité.

— Mr Malfoy est un expert pour casser la concentration de ses adversaires. Je pensais que vous aviez appris à ne pas vous laisser manipuler aussi facilement.

— Je suis désolé monsieur.

— Vous excuser ne vous gardera pas en vie. Quand vous laissez vos adversaires manipuler vos émotions, vous leur donnez une arme puissante, donc si vous voulez être un Auror il vous faudra avoir la peau plus dure. Un Auror ne peut pas se permettre de laisser ses émotions le distraire. Prenez-vous la tête avec un Mangemort et vous êtes sûr de vous retrouver mort avant d'avoir le temps de repenser deux fois à votre erreur.

— Qu'en savez-vous monsieur ? demanda Harry avec indignation, ne pouvant pas résister à mettre au défi la confiance de Ryan.

Harry avait combattu des Mangemorts, il avait également passé la plus grande partie de l'année à observer leurs attaques dans ses visions. Il se sentait confiant quant au fait de savoir au moi autant de choses en matière de les combattre que Ryan, qui avait passé la plus grande partie du dernier règne par la terreur de Voldemort à explorer le continent.

— J'en sais pas mal sur des choses que vous ne suspecterez pas, Potter, répondit Ryan agréablement, pas du tout énervé par le manque de respect d'Harry. Par exemple, je sais que si vous passez plus de temps à vous inquiéter de vos problèmes au lieu de ceux des autres, vous vous en sortirez mieux.

Ryan fixa Harry d'un regard connaisseur.

— Le Professeur Dumbledore a, évidemment, informé l'équipe pédagogique de la vraie raison de la convalescence du Professeur Rogue. Je comprends votre besoin de vous inquiéter, mais aussi admirable que cet instinct puisse être, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour lui. Rogue a fait son choix et il connaissait les risques. Maintenant il doit en assumer les conséquences.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

— Cela veut dire que vous devez arrêter de vous inquiéter pour lui et commencer à vous occuper de vous-même.

— Bien sûr, comme un vrai Serpentard, c'est ça ? dit Harry, commençant à s'hérisser. Faites attention à vous et ne vous inquiétez pour personne d'autre.

— Vous avez presque raison Potter, dit Ryan, restant toujours de marbre devant l'insolence d'Harry. On regarde nos propres intérêts et on ne s'inquiète pas des choses que l'on ne peut pas changer.

— Ouais, mais c'est dommage, je ne suis pas un Serpentard !

— Non, vous êtes un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, dit Ryan, secouant sa tête avec une légère déception. Mais au cas où cela vous aurez échappé, le Professeur Rogue _est_ un Serpentard. Pensez-vous un moment qu'il apprécierait que vous vous en préoccupiez ?

Harry détourna le regard et répondit à voix basse.

— Non, je suis sûr que non.

— Dans ce cas pourquoi vous déranger ? N'avez-vous pas un ou deux problèmes à vous ?

— Aucun pour lequel je puisse faire quelque chose, répondit Harry amèrement.

— Non, j'imagine que vous avez raison, concéda Ryan. N'oubliez pas que Rogue n'est pas la seule personne que Voldemort veut voir morte.

— Je ne pourrais pas vraiment oublier ça, grommela Harry.

— J'espère que non. Il y a de la place pour vos principes de Gryffondor et le pragmatisme de Serpentard et vous devez connaître la différence.

Ryan s'en alla. Harry le regarda partir puis s'engagea dans la direction opposée que celle que Ryan avait prise. Il n'alla pas au château pour le déjeuner, et se dirigea directement au terrain de Quidditch pour rejoindre le reste de ses équipiers à l'entraînement.

En marchant, Harry considéra les paroles de Ryan et Malfoy. Le professeur de Défense avait évidemment raison : il avait été stupide de se laisser distraire et il devrait s'assurer que cela n'arriverait plus. Cependant, quoi que Ryan dise, la menace de Malfoy l'inquiétait toujours. Si seulement il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser la Legilimancie sur le Serpentard, il saurait au moins si Malfoy était sérieux ou non, mais bien sûr, cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, dégoûté de lui-même, et accéléra son rythme.

Il arriva au terrain de Quidditch et trouva Katie qui était déjà là. Le reste des Gryffondors arriva peu après et bientôt Harry montait en flèche dans les airs, évitant les Cognards et poursuivant le Vif d'Or. Les manœuvres exigeantes nécessitaient toute son attention, chassant ses pensées sur Malfoy. Dès que l'entraînement fut terminé, cependant, ses inquiétudes refirent surface.

Hermione était descendue au terrain pour regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch et Harry saisit l'opportunité pour répéter à elle et à Ron la menace de Malfoy pendant qu'ils retournaient au château ensemble. A la consternation d'Harry, néanmoins, ses amis ne semblaient pas terriblement troublés par les moqueries du Serpentard.

— Malfoy ne fait que parler, Harry, dit Ron avec nonchalance. Je suis sûre que Ryan avait raison. Ce crétin essayait juste de te mettre en rogne.

— Et s'il y avait plus que ça ?

Hermione répondit.

— Même s'il était sérieux, Voldemort n'a aucun moyen d'envoyer un de ses Mangemorts attaquer le Professeur Rogue ici à Poudlard. S'ils le pouvaient, ils s'en seraient pris à toi Harry, depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione n'avait pas tort, mais Harry n'était toujours pas prêt à laisser tomber le sujet.

— Comment Malfoy a-t-il su pour Rogue ?

— Ryan a dit que Dumbledore avait raconté aux autres professeurs ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Ron. Peut-être que Malfoy a surpris une de leurs conversations.

— Peut-être, dit Harry, peu convaincu.

— Le Professeur Ryan a-t-il entendu ce qu'a dit Malfoy ? demanda Hermione.

Harry réfléchit.

— Je suis sûr qu'il en a au moins entendu une partie. Il a compris l'idée en tout cas.

— Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, dit Ron. Ryan est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il peut bien gérer ce que Malfoy prépare.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de faire confiance à Ryan pour faire de grands efforts dans l'unique but de protéger Rogue. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il serait attristé de devoir rester Directeur de Serpentard de façon permanente.

— Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue et Ryan ne s'entendent pas qu'il ignorerait une réelle menace, Harry, insista Hermione.

— Et ce n'est pas comme si Ryan serait le seul à ne pas être désolé si quelque chose arrivait à Rogue, dit Ron avec irritation.

— Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

— C'est vrai, Hermione. A quoi ça sert de prétendre le contraire ? La plupart des gens le déteste. Ron regarda Harry furieusement. Tu le détestais aussi, avant, si tu t'en souviens. C'est donc un peu gonflé de ne pas croire en Ryan juste parce qu'il n'aime pas Rogue. Franchement j'aurais plutôt tendance à me méfier de Ryan dans le cas contraire.

Harry regarda Ron d'un air glacial, mais heureusement, ils étaient arrivés à la classe de Binns et Hermione les fit se dépêcher pour avoir leurs places, Harry n'eut donc pas le temps de dire à Ron exactement ce qu'il pensait de Ryan. Harry était toujours en colère pendant le cours d'Herbologie et il ne parla pas à Ron du tout. Ron semblait tout autant agacé, mais une fois qu'ils furent enfin de retour à la salle commune, Hermione sortit un grand plat de biscuits au caramel écossais et à la citrouille faits maison, que la Tante Rose de Ron avait envoyés et cela calma les esprits vexés des deux côtés. Ils s'assirent tous les trois pour faire leurs devoirs et bientôt leur camaraderie habituelle avait été restaurée. Harry était à son cinquième biscuit quand le portrait s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Neville. Le Professeur Chourave lui avait demandé de rester après le cours et il avait l'air légèrement étourdi.

— Neville, tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione alors que le garçon s'affalait dans une chaise à côté d'eux.

— Quoi ? Oh, oui.

— Pourquoi le Professeur Chourave t'a-t-elle gardé après le cours ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine de biscuits.

— Elle voulait juste me parler au sujet des recherches que j'ai faites sur mon Mimbulus mimbletonia, dit Neville, rougissant légèrement.

Ron, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard rapide.

— Ça a été ? demanda Hermione.

Neville hocha la tête solennellement.

— Elle a dit que c'était un des meilleurs travaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle a dit que si je continuais comme ça, j'obtiendrais un « Optimal » à mes ASPIC sans aucun doute.

— Neville c'est génial, s'exclama Hermione avec un réel enthousiasme.

Les autres Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune se réunirent également pour venir féliciter Neville. Neville semblait abasourdi par la réaction de ses camarades et souriait timidement. Harry sourit également. Il était content du succès de son ami et il savait que la confiance de Neville avait bien besoin d'un petit boost. Hermione bombardait déjà Neville de questions trop compliquées pour qu'Harry les comprenne, il retourna donc son attention à son devoir de Charmes et prit un autre biscuit.

* * *

L'après-midi laissa place au soir, les devoirs aux jeux d'échecs et de bataille explosive, et un par un, les amis d'Harry allèrent se coucher. Finalement, Harry, lui aussi, monta à son dortoir. Les autres garçons étaient déjà endormis et Harry se déshabilla silencieusement et grimpa dans son lit. Il parcourut ses routines mentales qui fermeraient son esprit à toute invasion, celle-là étaient devenues une seconde nature pour lui. Ensuite, il concentra son esprit comme il l'avait fait à l'infirmerie et prit une profonde et relaxante respiration, confiant d'avoir bloqué toute vision pour la nuit. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait un moyen de bloquer également ses cauchemars.

Malgré les progrès qu'il avait faits dans l'apprentissage de l'Occlumancie et de la Legilimancie, Harry se retrouvait encore allongé dans son lit, craignant de dormir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rester éveillé toute la nuit. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, espérant des rêves agréables.

* * *

_Harry poursuivait Bellatrix Lestrange dans le Ministère de la Magie. Dans l'atrium, elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face._

_—_ Endoloris !_ cria Harry, mais le sort n'eut aucun effet. _Avada Kedavra !_ cria-t-il désespérément, mais Bellatrix ne fit que rire._

_— Pauvre petit Harry. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour te battre contre moi._

_— Laissez Harry tranquille ! cria Neville en venant en courant pour aider, mais avant de pouvoir lancer un seul sort, Bellatrix leva sa baguette._

_— _Endoloris !

_Neville s'effondra, criant de douleur et Bellatrix rit cruellement. Le rire se transforma en celui très aigu de Voldemort et Harry fut soudainement face à face avec le sorcier maléfique._

_— _Avada Kedavra !

_Un jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Voldemort mais le sorcier de la statue __en or __de la fontaine sauta devant Harry. Le sort détruisit la statue. Craquelée et brisée, elle tomba aux pieds d'Harry. Seulement ce n'était plus une statue : c'était Rogue._

_— Harry, viens par ici ! cria Remus, faisant signe à Harry depuis une arche. Harry courut et se retrouva seul dans un couloir profond dans le Département des Mystères. Il courut plus vite, mais le rire cruel de Voldemort le suivit, résonnant entre les murs._

_— Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Harry._

_Abruptement, le couloir se termina en une pièce circulaire familière avec des portes. Harry essaya d'ouvrir les portes les unes après les autres, mais elles étaient toutes verrouillées._

_— Harry, tu dois trouver un passage, lui dit Hermione d'une voix pressante, mais quoi qu'il essayait, Harry ne pouvait ouvrir aucune des portes. Il ne savait pas comment faire._

_— Pensais-tu réellement pouvoir me battre, Harry ? demanda Voldemort avec dédain._

_Harry se retourna pour affronter Voldemort._

_— _Avada Kedavra _!__ cria Voldemort._

_Avant qu'Harry puisse réagir, Ron sauta devant lui. Le sort frappa Ron et il tomba sur le sol. Hermione cria et courut vers Ron, mais Voldemort fouetta l'air avec sa baguette et Hermione fut repoussée en arrière avec une force énorme. Elle frappa le mur avec un crack écœurant et tomba par terre, sans vie._

_Harry avait sa baguette dirigée vers Voldemort à présent et il déversa toute sa colère et sa fureur dans le sort._

_— _Avada Kedavra !

_De la lumière verte sortit du bout de la baguette d'Harry mais Voldemort leva sa baguette et la lumière ricocha. Elle toucha Ginny qui tomba sur le sol avec un léger regard de surprise dans ses yeux vides._

_— NON ! cria Harry._

_— Il ne reste plus personne pour mourir pour toi Harry, dit Voldemort, souriant triomphalement en levant sa baguette une nouvelle fois. Harry était accablé par le chagrin et le désespoir et il n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir ou de se battre._

_Voldemort rit._

_— _Avada Kedavra !

* * *

Harry haleta et bondit dans son lit, le rire aigu de Voldemort résonant toujours dans son esprit. Lentement, il prit conscience de son environnement – les rideaux de son lit et les légers ronflements de ses camarades de classe endormis à côté de lui – et réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se rallongea sur son oreiller, essayant de calmer ses battements de cœur extrêmement rapides. Cela avait été son pire cauchemar jusqu'à présent.

Harry roula et attrapa fermement son oreiller, essayant de trouver la discipline mentale pour calmer son esprit, mais c'était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas dissiper la terreur et le désespoir qu'il avait ressentis et se demanda amèrement pourquoi ses cauchemars devaient devenir aussi intenses juste au moment où ses visions avaient fini par être gérables. Il devait sûrement y avoir une explication et un moyen de conjurer ces horribles rêves.

Sans le vouloir, Harry en arriva à souhaiter pouvoir en parler à Rogue, et fronça les sourcils. Il s'était surpris à espérer cela avec une fréquence perturbante pendant les derniers jours. Il secoua sa tête comme si cette pensée était un insecte pénible qu'il pouvait chasser. Mais elle persista et Harry resta allongé seul dans le silence et l'obscurité. Il n'y avait rien pour le distraire de cette remarque ni de la vérité qui commençait lentement à s'installer en lui. Son professeur lui manquait. Pas qu'il puisse le dire un jour à Rogue, bien sûr, ou à quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais dans le noir, dans l'intimité de ses propres pensées, il pouvait enfin se l'admettre à lui-même. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait juste besoin de l'aide de Rogue : il voulait entendre ses conseils.

Harry soupira et se demanda pourquoi cela lui avait pris aussi longtemps pour le réaliser. Il supposa qu'être obligé à passer autant de temps avec Rogue pendant ses leçons avait simplement occulté le fait qu'il avait fini par sincèrement apprécier ce temps passé avec son professeur. Rogue ne mâchait jamais ses mots et savait toujours comment couper dans le vif du problème, même au point d'être cruellement brutal. Mais il était toujours honnête et il semblait toujours savoir quoi dire pour calmer les émotions bouillantes d'Harry. Harry était certain que le Maître des Potions saurait exactement comment le rassurer maintenant et il avait désespérément besoin d'être rassuré, même si de quoi, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait était que son sentiment général d'appréhension croissait de jour en jour. Au delà de cela, il ne voulait pas se jeter dans la mer noire des émotions puissantes à l'intérieur de lui. Pas tout seul.

Harry s'assit dans son lit et regarda l'horloge. Il était presque cinq heures, pas trop tôt pour se lever et, dans tous les cas, Harry était incapable de rester allonger dans son lit seul avec ses pensées. Il sortit du lit, s'habilla rapidement puis attrapa son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

Le soleil commençait déjà à se montrer à l'horizon quand Harry retourna au château. Il déposa son balai dans son dortoir, puis redescendit pour le petit déjeuner sans attendre ses amis, qui commençaient à peine à se réveiller. Il avait faim et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à bavarder. Cependant, dans le hall d'entrée, Harry repéra Malfoy montant des cachots. Il avait l'air particulièrement satisfait et Harry se rappela soudainement de la menace voilée que le Serpentard avait faite la veille. Harry avait manqué son opportunité de découvrir si oui ou non Malfoy disait la vérité pendant le cours de Défense, mais il n'allait pas la rater maintenant. Harry s'avança pour intercepter Malfoy.

— Tu as l'air heureux ce matin Drago. Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Harry d'un ton agréable.

Malfoy lança un mauvais regard à Harry puis ricana.

— Pas encore.

Il essaya de passer à côté d'Harry, mais Harry se décala pour barrer le chemin du Serpentard.

— Je suis également au courant de la _maladie_ de Rogue, dit Harry, fixant Malfoy d'un regarde pénétrant. Et si tu penses que quelqu'un arrivera à passer Dumbledore, tu es fou.

Les yeux de Malfoy rétrécirent avec malice, puis il sourit et Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur.

— Il y a des moyens pour s'occuper des traîtres, Potter, et si tu penses que Dumbledore peut le protéger, c'est toi qui es fou. Je te le promets, ce lâche aura ce qu'il mérite.

Harry sentit une rage chauffée à blanc l'envahir. Avant même qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait, il avait poussé Malfoy contre le mur et avait sa baguette pointée sur la gorge du Serpentard.

— Ne le traite plus _jamais_ de lâche ! gronda Harry, enfonçant le bout de sa baguette un peu plus dans le cou du Serpentard choqué. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est le courage, mais il en a bien plus que tous les vauriens qui se prosternent aux pieds de Voldemort réunis.

— Tu le défends, Potter ? demanda Malfoy avec un rire incrédule assez nerveux. C'est vraiment pathétique, étant donné à quel point il te déteste.

— Il déteste Voldemort encore plus, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, dit Harry.

— Vas-y, dans ce cas, défends-le comme tu le veux, gronda Malfoy, sa fureur soutenant ses nerfs. Mais tu ne gagneras pas, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'abandonne jamais. Rogue peut bien se cacher pour toujours. Crois-moi, Potter, il est condamné à mort. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Harry sentit sa rage cristalliser en une fureur froide et calme. Il serra fermement sa baguette, mais à ce moment, une main attrapa son épaule et le fit pivoter sur ses talons.

— Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! cassa Ryan. Et rangez cette baguette avant que je ne vous donne également une retenue ! Il regarda Malfoy avec colère. Allez au petit déjeuner, tout de suite !

Malfoy arrangea ses robes, lança un dernier regard noir à Harry, puis s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle.

Ryan se retourna vers Harry.

— J'ai dit, rangez cette baguette, Potter.

Harry, qui tenait toujours sa baguette fermement à côté de lui, la mit dans sa poche.

— Venez avec moi, dit Ryan, se retournant pour mener le chemin hors du hall d'entrée.

Harry le fusilla du regard, puis suivit le professeur de Défense. Ils marchèrent en silence dans plusieurs couloirs puis arrivèrent au bureau de Ryan, un espace petit et efficacement aménagé, qui au premier coup d'œil donnait l'impression d'être inutilisé. En y regardant de plus près néanmoins, Harry remarqua que le bureau, même si presque vide, contenait tout de même quelques preuves d'occupation.

La plupart des étagères de livres étaient vides, mais plusieurs contenaient quelques objets. En particulier, Harry remarqua un Scrutoscope, pas beaucoup plus grand que celui que Ron lui avait donné en troisième année. Mais, contrairement à celui d'Harry, le Scrutoscope de Ryan était remarquablement bien fait et avait l'air cher. Il se trouvait sur une étagère à côté d'une boîte en bois, gravée de manière intrigante, avec des lettres Cyrilliques qui s'effaçaient le long des côtés. Une autre étagère contenait un petit cartable en cuir usé, avec ce qui semblait être des petits flacons d'ingrédients de potions. Il y avait un tas soigné de devoirs sur le bureau, attendant d'être notés, avec un petit tas de livres. Harry regarda par réflexe le volume du dessus, un exemplaire corné de quelque chose avec un titre en français qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lire.

Il y avait d'autres objets qu'Harry ne pouvait pas identifier, mais, même si tout semblait être de la meilleure qualité, il n'y avait rien de purement décoratif. Tout semblait avoir une utilité et la plupart avait l'air plutôt usagé.

— Mr Potter, dit Ryan, s'installant dans sa chaise et faisant reposer ses pieds sur le bureau. Voulez-vous bien vous expliquer ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Moi et Malfoy avons eu une dispute.

Les sourcils de Ryan se levèrent à peine.

— Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de lui jeter un sort.

— Je ne lui ai pas jeté de sort, protesta Harry.

— Vous en étiez sur le point.

Ryan soutint le regard de son élève, le défiant de le contredire. Harry détourna le regard.

Ryan soupira.

— Qu'allons-nous faire de vous, Potter ?

— Donnez-moi une retenue, dit Harry d'un air détaché, mais Ryan secoua la tête.

— Je ne parle pas de punition. N'avez-vous vraiment rien retenu de ce que je vous ai dit hier ? Vous devez contrôler vos émotions, quel que soit ce qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Vous n'allez pas survivre sinon.

— Je ferais de mon mieux monsieur, dit Harry sèchement.

Ryan soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Très bien Potter, vous pouvez partir, pour le moment. Mais je vous donnerai une retenue quand j'aurai trouvé la punition adaptée. En attendant, restez loin de Malfoy.

— Oui monsieur.

Harry se retourna vers la porte, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers Ryan.

— Malfoy pensait vraiment les menaces qu'il a faites envers le Professeur Rogue. Il ne faisait pas que parler.

Ryan croisa le regard inquiet d'Harry, le jaugeant, et Harry vit quelque chose comme de l'amusement remuer dans ses yeux.

— Faire des menaces est facile, Mr Potter. C'est encore plus facile de les croire. Mais les mettre en œuvre ? Ryan sourit d'un air rusé. C'est encore autre chose. Maintenant allez au petit déjeuner.

Harry quitta le bureau de Ryan complètement perplexe. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser du professeur de Défense. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione avaient raison : peut-être que Ryan protégerait Rogue. Mais Harry ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et il ne pouvait pas écarter le sentiment que Ryan cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Tous les camarades d'Harry étaient déjà au petit déjeuner quand il arriva et Seamus était en train de partager les détails sordides de l'attaque de Mangemorts de la nuit dernière. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter les nouvelles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en plus de ses cauchemars, il attrapa donc un bout de toast et partit rapidement.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, même si Harry ne faisait pas preuve d'un grand enthousiasme pour ses cours. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander combien de temps Rogue allait rester à l'infirmerie et quand le dîner fut terminé, son impatience prit finalement le dessus. Quand le reste des sixièmes années de Gryffondor retournèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry alla à l'infirmerie pour voir l'état de Rogue.

La pièce principale était déserte quand Harry arriva. Il n'y avait à l'instant aucun patient et Madame Pomfresh n'était pas là. Harry se dirigea vers ses quartiers privés, à la recherche de l'infirmière, mais en approchant de la porte, il entendit des voix familières.

— Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas mort ? demanda un Crabbe ayant l'air plutôt nerveux.

— Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas mort, idiot, dit Malfoy avec impatience. Il respire.

— Il n'a pas l'air très bien.

C'était Goyle.

Harry se pencha un peu plus contre la porte et entendit Malfoy soupirer.

— Tu n'aurais pas l'air très bien non plus si tu avais été torturé presque à mort. Venez, j'en ai vu assez, partons d'ici.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas approchant et se cacha rapidement derrière les rideaux du lit le plus proche.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue soit devenu un traître, dit Goyle en passant à côté de la cachette d'Harry.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il paiera pour sa traîtrise, assura Malfoy à ses compagnons et ils disparurent.

Harry écarta les rideaux et regarda en direction de la sortie de la pièce principale. C'était la seconde fois qu'il avait entendu Malfoy menacer Rogue et les assurances désinvoltes de Ryan ce matin ne firent rien pour apaiser son esprit. Il n'y avait aucune sécurité à l'infirmerie. N'importe qui dans le château pourrait s'y faufiler et Rogue n'était en aucun cas en condition de se défendre. Malheureusement, même s'il était sûr que Malfoy préparait quelque chose, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être et il ne pouvait pas aller voir les professeurs avec ses vagues pressentiments : Ryan avait déjà rejeté ses inquiétudes plus tôt. Il devrait juste garder un œil sur Malfoy jusqu'à ce que Rogue sorte de l'infirmerie ou que le Serpentard dévoile ses cartes.

* * *

Il était presque minuit et la plupart des Gryffondors étaient depuis longtemps dans leurs lits. Les lumières dans la salle commune étaient basses. Hermione était assise sur le canapé, lisant à la lumière de sa baguette et Ron était assis à côté d'elle, regardant d'un air endormi le parchemin ouvert sur la table devant lui. Harry était assis sur une chaise à côté de la cheminée froide, avec ses coudes sur les genoux et son menton soutenu dans une main.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

Ron leva des yeux sombres de la carte du Maraudeur.

— Cela fait presque une heure et tout ce que Malfoy fait, c'est se promener dans son dortoir,

Harry roula les yeux et se leva pour faire les cent pas à son tour. Après avoir surpris Malfoy à l'infirmerie, Harry avait réquisitionné Ron et Hermione pour l'aider à surveiller le Serpentard et ils avaient tous été d'accord qu'utiliser la carte du Maraudeur était leur meilleure option. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy souffre d'insomnie.

— Harry on ne peut pas rester assis ici toute la nuit, dit Ron d'un ton plaintif.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Malfoy pourrait représenter un danger pour le Professeur Rogue, dit Hermione, levant les yeux de son livre. Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il essayerait vraiment de tuer Rogue. Ce n'est pas si facile à faire. Même s'il sait comment lancer _Avada Kedavra _s'il utilisait sa propre baguette, ce serait bien trop facile à tracer et je suis certaine qu'il ne le réussirait pas avec la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est de la magie très avancée. Il y a plus de chance qu'il utilise une sorte de poison, mais cela voudrait probablement dire s'introduire dans la réserve privée de Rogue.

— Qui s'introduit dans la réserve privée de Rogue ? demanda Ginny en bâillant alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda Ron à sa sœur alors qu'elle se recroquevillait dans la chaise qu'Harry avait désertée.

— Je me suis levée pour aller aux toilettes et je vous ai entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les trois ?

— Harry pense que Malfoy va essayer de tuer Rogue, dit Ron d'un ton neutre.

Ginny cligna des yeux et se réveilla complètement.

— _Quoi ?_

— Je n'ai pas exactement dit ça, mais je suis sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose, dit Harry.

Ginny les regardait toujours avec incrédulité, donc Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent quelques minutes à raconter à Ginny comment Voldemort avait torturé Rogue, et à lui parler des menaces voilées de la part de Malfoy.

— C'est horrible ! s'exclama Ginny avec une sympathie non dissimulée pour leur Maître des Potions. Et nous qui nous moquions de lui ! Mais tu ne penses pas vraiment que Malfoy essaierait de le tuer, Harry, si ?

Harry regarda l'expression sceptique sur les visages de ses amis.

— Non, probablement pas, concéda-t-il, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qu'il fait.

Harry lança un regard noir à la carte et les autres se joignirent à lui pour observer le petit point légendé « Drago Malfoy » qui tournait en rond dans son dortoir.

Ron prit la parole.

— Visiblement, il essaye de faire un trou dans le tapis. Si vous voulez mon avis, on devrait allait au lit et le laisser à ça.

Ginny regardait toujours la carte, l'air pensive.

— C'est comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

— Ou quelqu'un, ajouta Hermione en la regardant avec un sentiment d'inquiétude renouvelé.

Ron se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

— Vous ne pensez pas que Malfoy attend pour aider quelqu'un à entrer dans le château, quand même ?

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre supérieure, fronçant les sourcils avec concentration, puis secoua la tête.

— Ce serait trop risqué. Même avec du Polynectar, ce serait trop facile de se faire attraper en se promenant dans le château la nuit : la potion ne dure qu'une heure. Je ne pense pas qu'un des Mangemorts de Voldemort essayerait d'entrer dans Poudlard, même avec l'aide de Malfoy. Ils ne peuvent Transplaner nulle part dans le domaine et le château a toutes sortes de protection. Ce n'est pas comme si n'importe qui pouvait passer par les grilles.

— Sirius l'a fait, dit Ginny et les autres la regardèrent. Pas qu'il était dangereux, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Mais il a réussi à entrer dans le château, même avec des Détraqueurs qui surveillaient.

— C'est uniquement parce qu'il était un Animagus, dit Hermione rejetant son argument.

Harry sursauta et regarda Hermione, réalisant soudain.

— Un Animagus !

Il arracha la Carte du Maraudeur et, ignorant les donjons, il trouva l'infirmerie. Là, se déplaçant lentement juste devant, se trouvait le nom qu'il craignait : Peter Pettigrow.

Harry jura et se précipita vers le portrait pour qu'il s'ouvre, avec Ron et Hermione sur ses talons. Il courut dans les couloirs avec une seule pensée à l'esprit : ils n'allaient jamais y arriver à temps. Harry entra dans la pièce principale et sprinta vers l'arrière, mais un son de verre s'éclatant l'arrêta net et Ron et Hermione le percutèrent. Un hurlement de colère et le son de quelque chose d'autre se fracassant sur le sol les surprirent. Les trois Gryffondor échangèrent des regards las, puis s'avancèrent sans bruit.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle privée et ils haletèrent en voyant la scène devant leurs yeux. Du verre cassé et de nombreux petits objets jonchaient sur le sol, plusieurs rideaux de lit étaient en lambeaux et une furieuse boule de poil orange, crachant avec colère, traversait la pièce comme une flèche, poursuivant une boule de poil grise bien plus petite. La boule de poils grise se dirigea vers la porte, puis sembla repérer les trois élèves bloquant le chemin. Le rat poussa un cri de terreur, changea de direction et détala jusqu'à un lit avoisinant. Avec un sifflement de colère, le chat lui sauta dessus, renversant un plateau en métal de la table de nuit. Le plateau cogna le sol avec un grand bruit tandis que le rat sautait pour atteindre la fenêtre. Les mâchoires du chat arrivèrent un instant trop tard. Pettigrow était parti et Pattenrond resta assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, miaulant profondément dans sa gorge et fouettant l'air de sa queue avec frustration.

Harry et Hermione réagirent en même temps. Harry se précipita au lit de Rogue où il fut soulagé de trouver le Maître des Potions profondément endormi et clairement intact.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione alla prendre son chat dans ses mains, le serrant fort.

— Oh, c'est bien Pattenrond ! Tu as chassé cet horrible rat ! Tu étais génial !

— Il était fichtrement brillant, c'est ça ! dit Ron, venant à côté d'Hermione. Bien joué, Pattenrond !

Le chat regarda Ron impérieusement, puis sauta des bras d'Hermione sur un lit. Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers Ron et pressa sa tête contre la main du Gryffondor abasourdi. Ron caressa le chat avec obéissance, puis sourit à Hermione.

— Il m'aime bien !

— Pattenrond est un animal très perspicace, dit Dumbledore de la porte. Il avait l'air calme et alerte et il observait les décombres dans la pièce et Harry se demanda s'il lui arrivait jamais de dormir.

— Ce n'était pas nous Professeur ! dit Ron précipitamment, indiquant le chaos autour d'eux. C'était le rat. Il en avait après le Professeur Rogue.

— C'était Peter Pettigrow, clarifia Harry alors que Dumbledore le rejoignait auprès du lit de Rogue. Pattenrond l'a arrêté, mais il est sorti par la fenêtre.

— Je vois, dit Dumbledore, imperturbé par cette nouvelle. Et comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez retrouvés là ?

— J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi.

Le Professeur McGonagall était arrivée avec Ginny. Elle portait sa chemise de nuit tartan et avait ses longs cheveux tressés dans son dos, mais elle arrivait tout de même à avoir l'air aussi impériale et imposante que jamais, regardant les élèves d'un air sévère.

— Qu'est-ce qui diable s'est passé ici ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards rapides.

— A deux reprises aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu Malfoy faire des menaces contre le Professeur Rogue, répondit Harry. Je l'ai dit au Professeur Ryan, la première fois. Mais il n'a pas semblé le prendre très au sérieux, la deuxième fois, je n'ai donc même pas essayé. A la place, on a décidé de garder un œil sur Malfoy.

— Ouais, seulement, il a passé toute la soirée dans son dortoir, dit Ron.

— On a pensé que Malfoy pouvait attendre quelqu'un, dit Hermione. Mais le seul moyen pour entrer à Poudlard est d'être un Animagus. C'est à ce moment qu'on a pensé à Pettigrow et qu'on est venus ici.

— Sauf que Pattenrond y est arrivé le premier, continua Ron. Et c'était une bonne chose. S'il n'avait pas été là…

La pensée de Ron resta en suspens un moment, puis McGonagall prit la parole, ses narines se dilatant avec colère.

— Heureusement, le chat de Miss Granger a plus de sens que vous autres ! Mr Potter vous devez rapporter chaque menace faite contre un élève ou un membre de l'équipe pédagogique de cette école, particulièrement quand elles sont faites par le fils de Lucius Malfoy ! Je suis sidérée qu'aucun de vous n'ait eu la présence d'esprit de venir me voir, étant au courant de quelque chose d'aussi sérieux.

— C'est ma faute, dit Harry amèrement. J'aurais dû savoir que ce serait Pettigrow dès le début.

— Harry, tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir ! dit Ginny.

Harry soupira.

— Si, j'aurais pu. La nuit où Voldemort a convoqué le Professeur Rogue, Pettigrow a avoué qu'il s'était introduit à Poudlard pour nous espionner. C'est comme ça que Voldemort a su que Rogue l'avait trahi.

— _Quoi ?_

Harry grimaça devant l'exclamation horrifiée d'Hermione et regarda autour de lui, s'excusant devant les visages choqués et incrédules qui l'observaient. Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas affecté par cette nouvelle.

— Cela explique beaucoup de choses, dit-il l'air pensif.

— Si vous saviez que Pettigrow était capable d'entrer dans le château, pourquoi donc ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit ?

Harry détourna le regard, honteux.

— J'ai oublié.

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard rapide qui dégoûta Harry, puis Dumbledore parla à nouveau.

— C'est peu surprenant, Harry, dit-il gentiment. C'était une nuit assez mouvementée, je m'en souviens. Mais n'aie pas peur, il n'y aucun mal de fait. Après sa course avec Pattenrond ce soir, je suis certain que Pettigrow ne reviendra pas, et, dans tous les cas, notre très estimé sentinelle félin est plus que capable de s'occuper de lui. Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Pattenrond qui le regarda fièrement.

— Sentinelle ? demanda Hermione.

— Qui de mieux pour attraper un rat, Miss Granger ?

— Attendez une minute, dit Ron. Vous voulez dire que Pattenrond était là exprès. Vous saviez que Pettigrow allait essayer d'entrer dans le château ?

— Je ne savais rien avec certitude, répondit Dumbledore. C'était simplement une éventualité à laquelle on devait être préparés. Peter Pettigrow n'est pas le premier Animagus à enter à Poudlard, après tout. Sûrement, vous n'aviez pas pensé que je manquerais de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour assurer le bien-être du Professeur Rogue ?

Dumbledore regarda avec insistance Harry qui tressaillit, mal à l'aise.

— Alors que votre inquiétude est admirable, continua Dumbledore, s'adressant à tous les élèves avec un sourire indulgent. Je vous promets que je me suis personnellement occupé de la sécurité de cette salle et il n'y pas besoin de votre héroïsme typiquement Gryffondor. Maintenant, il est assez tard et vous avez cours demain matin. Ainsi, je vous suggère d'aller au lit.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et quittèrent l'infirmerie pour retourner à leur salle commune. Ils étaient tous silencieux, mais Harry se sentait particulièrement chagriné du fiasco de cette nuit. Comment avait-il pu oublier Pettigrow ? Cependant, l'assurance de Dumbledore était un soulagement énorme pour Harry qui savait qu'avec le directeur surveillant Rogue, rien ne pourrait faire de mal à son professeur.

Harry et ses amis arrivèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor et passèrent à travers le portrait. Harry reprit la carte du Maraudeur de la table où il l'avait laissée. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les cachots où Malfoy semblait maintenant être au lit. Harry se demanda en allant lentement vers son dortoir ce que le Serpentard savait vraiment et comment il obtenait ses informations. Ron était déjà au lit avec les rideaux tirés et Harry enleva ses robes, monta dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Harry bâilla et remuait son porridge avec apathie.

— Un peu de courage, Potter ! dit Katie, faisant son inspection du matin de l'équipe de Quidditch. Notre match contre Poufsouffle est demain, montre un peu d'enthousiasme.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Katie, on les encerclera, ils ne pourront rien faire ! dit Ron de bon cœur.

— C'est dans l'esprit Weasley, dit Katie avec approbation. Elle continua le long de la table et Ron bâilla à son tour.

— Plus d'aventure de minuit, Harry, je pense qu'on devient trop vieux pour ça.

Harry roula les yeux, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, Seamus siffla légèrement.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il, regardant, l'air choqué, la première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui venait juste d'arriver.

Harry grimaça : il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre parler d'une autre attaque de Mangemort, mais les mots suivants de Seamus le paralysèrent.

— D'après ce qu'ils disent, dit Seamus incrédule, Rogue a failli être tué par des Mangemorts la nuit de dimanche dernier.

— Quoi ? Harry se leva et alla derrière Seamus avec le reste de ses camarades, tous regardaient la première page du journal bouche-bée.

En gras, le gros titre était : « L'Attaque envers un Professeur lève des Questions sur la Sécurité de l'Ecole ! », et sous le titre se trouvait une photo de Rogue.

— Vous pensez que c'est vrai ? demanda Lavande.

— Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? demanda Seamus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient menti au sujet d'une seule des attaques qu'ils ont rapportées. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez et qu'ils avaient besoin d'inventer.

Parvati fronça les sourcils.

— Alors pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ?

— Il ne voulait effrayer personne j'imagine, dit Dean. Ça expliquerait certainement pourquoi Rogue est à l'infirmerie depuis tout ce temps.

Neville haussa visiblement les épaules.

— Mais pourquoi des Mangemorts voudraient tuer Rogue ?

— Pembroke ne le dit pas, répondit Seamus.

— Qui ? demanda Harry sèchement.

Seamus leva les yeux.

— Averill Pembroke. C'est lui qui a écrit l'article.

Harry attrapa le journal des mains de Seamus et parcourut l'article. C'était un bref et simple résumé de l'attaque contre Rogue.

_Dimanche dernier, le Professeur Severus Rogue de Poudlard l'Ecole de Sorcellerie a été attaqué par des Mangemorts et laissé pour mort. Même s'il a survécu, Rogue demeure dans un état critique._

_Des menaces anonymes ont promis de nouvelles attaques envers l'homme qui a été marqué comme mort par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et la rumeur veut que des Mangemorts aient déjà gagné accès à Poudlard pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Pourtant, le Directeur Albus Dumbledore refuse de reconnaître le risque pour les élèves._

_C'est le sommet de l'irresponsabilité de laisser Rogue rester à Poudlard et il est à espérer que le __Bureau des Gouverneurs de l'école prendra les mesures nécessaires pour que Rogue soit renvoyé avant qu'une tragédie touche les enfants._

Harry grogna avec dégoût. Pembroke laissait croire qu'une armée de Mangemorts pouvait attaquer l'école à tout moment. L'article avait de toute évidence été écrit pour créer la panique et le coeur d'Harry coula quand il réalisa qu'il y arriverait sûrement.

— Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ? appela Dumbledore de la grande table. Maintenant que vous avez eu l'opportunité de lire le journal de ce matin, je vous demanderai de ne pas croire tout ce que vous avez lu. L'article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne décrit aucunement l'histoire réunissant tous les événements liés à l'hospitalisation du Professeur Rogue et je peux vous assurer que la présence du Professeur Rogue ne pose aucun danger aux élèves de cette école. Maintenant, puisqu'il est presque l'heure du début des cours, je suggère que vous finissiez tous votre petit déjeuner et que vous vous y rendiez.

L'assurance de Dumbledore ne sembla pas apaiser beaucoup d'élèves, qui échangeaient des regards méfiants en écartant leurs journaux avec précaution, engloutirent le reste de leur nourriture et préparèrent leurs affaires pour les cours.

— Je ne vois pas comment Dumbledore peut dire que les Mangemorts ne sont pas un danger, dit Lavande avec inquiétude.

— Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent venir s'en prendre à Rogue à Poudlard, dit Neville, n'ayant pas l'air complètement convaincu.

— Une chose est sûre, dit Ron. Avant la fin de la journée, il va y avoir une centaine de chouettes à l'école venant de parents voulant savoir ce qu'il se passe et quelqu'un ferait mieux de trouver des réponses.

* * *

En réalité, Ron avait énormément sous-estimé le nombre de chouettes qui étaient arrivées. Sur son chemin pour le déjeuner, Harry vit une préfète de septième année stressée se précipiter vers McGonagall pour lui dire que la volière était blindée.

— Elles commencent à se jucher dans les tours d'Astronomie et de Divination, dit la fille à McGonagall. Le Professeur Trelawney dit qu'elles distraient son troisième œil.

McGonagall marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas, mais il savait que ce n'était pas poli. Elle se dépêcha de partir avec la préfète, et Harry se demandait comment elle allait trouver un place pour autant de chouettes, sans parler de trouver le temps pour répondre à toutes les demandes. Harry n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. La préfète devait sûrement exagérer. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il regardait à la fenêtre, Harry voyait encore plus de chouettes arriver. Les autres élèves s'arrêtaient toutes les deux secondes pour regarder par les fenêtres avec incrédulité et Harry se demanda combien de personnes pouvaient bien écrire à l'école. Cependant, toute la mesure de cette invasion de chouettes fut constatée complètement par Harry lorsqu'il quitta le château avec les sixièmes années de Gryffondor pour aller au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Il y avait des chouettes perchées sur chaque pierre disponible et sur chaque alcôve. Elles ébouriffaient leurs plumes sur des bancs et hululaient dans les arbres. Harry et ses amis échangèrent des regards gênés et se hâtèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, où heureusement, il n'y avait pas de chouettes dans les environs.

Harry alla chercher son Noueux avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'à l'habitude et tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'un cri attire l'attention de tout le monde. Neville était là, agrippant sa main alors que son Noueux détalait dans le jardin d'Hagrid, vexé. Il leva les yeux tristement quand le demi-géant apparut à ses côtés.

— Je ne voulais pas l'offenser, dit Neville tristement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Hagrid d'un ton rassurant en examinant la main de Neville. C'est une mauvaise morsure. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

— Mais et mon Noueux ? demanda Neville.

Ils pouvaient tous entendre la créature farfouillant dans le jardin.

— Ne t'occupe pas de lui, dit Hagrid radieusement, envoyant Neville dans la bonne direction. On l'attrapera.

Il y eut un grognement furieux venant du jardin et Harry suspecta qu'attraper le Noueux ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple que ce que Hagrid faisait croire.

— Harry, Ron ! appela Hagrid. Vous nous donnez un coup de main ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais allèrent rejoindre Hagrid dans le jardin. Ils eurent besoin du reste du cours pour coincer l'animal qui ressemblait à un hérisson et le jardin était vraiment en mauvais état, mais Hagrid n'était nullement découragé.

— Sacré petit voyou, dit-il gaiement en déposant la petite créature grondante à sa place et il remercia la classe.

Ron secoua la tête avec dégoût alors qu'ils retournaient au château.

— Je pense à beaucoup d'autres noms pour cette chose ! marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Harry sourit, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit un halètement choqué. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione qui était immobile sur le chemin, regardant le château avec choc. Le reste des élèves s'étaient arrêtés et le regardaient également. Harry suivit les regards et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit.

— Ça fait beaucoup de chouettes, murmura Dean avec inquiétude.

Elles étaient partout. Il y avait plus de chouette maintenant que ce qu'il y en avait quand les Gryffondors étaient partis. Il semblait avoir poussé des plumes sur chaque rebord de fenêtre, tourelle et rempart et Harry fut empli d'un terrible sentiment de crainte.

— Venez, dit-il lugubrement. Allons à l'intérieur.

* * *

— De ce qu'ils en ont dit, il y a eu bien plus de mille chouettes, dit Ron en s'effondrant sur le bord du canapé de la salle commune ce soir-là après le dîner.

Les préfets s'étaient réunis avec McGonagall qui leur avait assuré que l'on s'occuperait des chouettes, même si elle n'avait pas dit comment.

— Et pas uniquement venant des familles des élèves évidemment, continua Ron. Il semble qu'il y a toutes sortes de personnes qui s'inquiètent de la sécurité de l'école. Ron secoua la tête. On n'aurait pas imaginé que les gens puissent être aussi nerveux.

— Moi si, dit Ginny, s'asseyant à côté de son frère. Tout le monde est terrifié par Voldemort.

— Quoique l'on puisse penser de Pembroke, il est très bon dans ce qu'il fait, commenta Hermione, levant les yeux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Harry était certain qu'elle avait lu au moins dix fois l'article sur Rogue et s'étonna qu'elle ne l'ait pas mémorisé. Elle semblait également sincèrement inquiète de ce que Pembroke avait écrit et cela inquiétait Harry également.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? demanda Harry. A quoi lui sert cet article ?

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Il essaye de nous enterrer sous les chouettes, dit Ron.

— Peut-être qu'il essaye d'effrayer tout le monde comme l'ont fait les Mangemorts avec cette attaque à Gringotts, dit Neville.

Ginny renifla.

— Dans ce cas, je dirais qu'il a réussi.

Harry écouta ses amis puis regarda Hermione qui n'avait, à sa grande surprise, offert aucune opinion. Elle fronçait les sourcils, perdue dans ses pensées et mordillait sa lèvre supérieure.

— Qu'en penses-tu Hermione ? demanda Harry, la surprenant dans sa rêverie.

— Oui. Oui, j'imagine que c'est ça, dit-elle d'un air distraite.

Elle mentait, Harry le savait. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans son esprit, mais elle détourna les yeux avant qu'il puisse identifier ce qui la perturbait. Harry regarda les autres pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué le comportement bizarre d'Hermione, mais ils semblaient tous préoccupés par leurs propres pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la vie à Poudlard était revenue à la normale. Toutes les chouettes qui étaient arrivés la veille étaient parties et il ne semblait pas y en avoir plus qu'à l'accoutumée entrant dans la Grande Salle. L'article de Pembroke semblait avoir été oublié et le match de Quidditch du jour semblait être le sujet de conversation de tout le monde. Puis la _Gazette du Sorcier _arriva.

— Merde alors ! Il y en a un autre, dit Seamus.

— Un autre quoi ? demanda Ron, mais Hermione était déjà levée et se penchait au-dessus de l'épaule de Seamus pour lire le journal.

— _Motif de l'attaque toujours en question_, cita Hermione. Elle regarda ses camarades. C'est sur Rogue.

Quelque chose dans sa façon de le dire hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque d'Harry.

— Je peux voir ? demanda-t-il.

Seamus hocha la tête et lui passa le journal qu'Harry parcourut rapidement. C'était un court article au milieu de la première page. Un morceau en particulier attira l'attention d'Harry.

_Tout ce qui est connu avec certitude est que Rogue a longtemps fréquenté des Mangemorts connus ou suspectés, incluant le notoire Lucius Malfoy qui est en fuite depuis qu'il s'est audacieusement échappé d'Azkaban cet été. Il est possible que l'association de Rogue avec ces criminels ait précipité cette attaque._

Harry regarda le journal d'un regard meurtrier et le passa à Ron. Pembroke insinuait clairement que Rogue travaillait avec les Mangemorts et qu'il pouvait bien en être un lui-même. Harry regarda dans la salle, mais contrairement à la matinée précédente, aucun des élèves ne montrait un grand intérêt envers l'article. Harry était soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la plupart des élèves croyaiet déjà que Rogue était un Mangemort et considérait la révélation de Pembroke comme une vieille nouvelle.

Harry se retourna vers ses camarades et remarqua qu'Hermione arborait la même expression inquiète que la nuit dernière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione soupira.

— Je pense que Pembroke est excellent en propagande. Tu sais, ce qui rend fou est que tout ce qu'il dit est vrai.

— Ce n'est pas toute la vérité.

— Non, il sélectionne et choisit les parties qu'il veut et déforme tout pour monter son dossier.

— Son dossier ? demanda Ron, levant les yeux du journal. Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire, salir le beau nom de Rogue ? Je ne vous pas pire candidat pour ça.

— Ron, ne sois pas ridicule ! cassa Hermione, lui prenant le journal. Il essaye de faire virer Rogue ! Tu ne le vois pas ?

— Virer ? Pourquoi ? demanda Neville.

— Parce que c'est un Mangemort, dit Harry. Pembroke, pas Rogue, ajouta Harry en voyant le regard confus de Neville.

— Pembroke est un Mangemort ? demanda Dean avec incrédulité.

— C'est obligé.

— Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi quelqu'un perdrait son temps à essayer de faire renvoyer Rogue, dit Seamus.

— Parce que Voldemort veut la mort de Rogue et il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais le toucher tant qu'il est à Poudlard, expliqua Hermione observant ses camarades tressaillir. En revanche, si Rogue est forcé à partir, il sera vulnérable.

Hermione jeta le journal sur la table et les autres élèves le regardèrent tous avec sérieux en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

— Tu sais, dit enfin Ron, je ne suis pas fan de Rogue, mais je dois avouer que je ne voudrais pas être lui tout de suite. Tu imagines ce que ça doit être d'avoir des Mangemorts à tes trousses, attendant l'opportunité de te prendre au dépourvu.

— Ouais j'imagine ça, dit Harry sèchement.

Ron grimaça et lança à Harry un regard désolé.

— Pardon.

— Mais Dumbledore ne virerait jamais Rogue, dit Ginny.

— Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à qui revient cette décision, dit Hermione. Le Bureau des Gouverneurs peut le court-circuiter et si on reçoit un millier de chouettes à l'école, ils peuvent le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le plan de Pembroke, mais je doute qu'on ait entendu son dernier mot.

Harry baissa les yeux vers l'article qui avait l'air innocent. Les mots pouvaient être aussi dangereux que les sorts et Pembroke était un maître pour les manipuler. Harry ne savait que trop bien à quel point il était dur de se défendre contre ce genre d'attaque et il sentit un nœud de peur se loger dans son estomac. Par réflexe, Harry regarda la grande table, mais comme c'était souvent le cas cette année, Dumbledore était à Londres pour la journée. Harry laissa son regard traîner dans la Salle et se figer. Malfoy le regardait et alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, le Serpentard ricana triomphalement.

— Préparez-vous, vous tous, dit Katie, se faisant un chemin le long de la table et distrayant l'attention d'Harry sur Malfoy. On a entraînement dans quinze minutes. C'est le jour que l'on attendait. Je vous veux à votre mieux. Potter, tu es prêt ?

Harry regarda Malfoy à nouveau puis le journal une dernière fois. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire au sujet de Pembroke pour le moment. Sa mâchoire se crispa avec détermination et il hocha la tête.

— Ouais, je suis prêt.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Vérité et Mensonges

**Chapitre 16: Vérité et Mensonges**

Le Quidditch était la seule chose qui réussissait toujours à faire oublier tous ses problèmes à Harry. La joie de voler et l'excitation due au match bannissait chaque inquiétude alors qu'il montait en flèche dans le stade avec les acclamations du public dans les gradins.

Dès le coup d'envoi, les Gryffondors dominèrent le match, mais le Vif d'Or semblait particulièrement caractériel, ne faisant que deux brèves apparitions en presque quatre heures de jeu. Les deux fois, Harry et Kevin Whitby avaient réussi à empêcher l'autre de l'attraper. Maintenant, les deux équipes étaient épuisées et Poufsouffle était menée de 130 points par Gryffondor. En survolant l'action, Harry repéra le Vif d'Or pour la première fois depuis une heure. Kevin ne l'avait pas vu et, cette fois, Harry était déterminé à attraper la petite balle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Harry s'allongea sur son balai et accéléra vers la balle dorée brillant dans le ciel qui plongea soudainement vers le sol, se faufilant parmi les joueurs.

Harry la suivit, gagnant de plus en plus de terrain sur la petite balle évasive. Il était conscient que Kevin, enfin, se hâtait vers le Vif d'Or depuis l'autre bout du terrain, mais il était proche désormais et savait que l'autre Attrapeur n'arriverait pas à temps. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Harry était si concentré sur le Vif d'Or voletant presque à sa portée qu'il ne vit pas le Cognard et n'entendit pas les cris d'avertissements de ses partenaires. Il ferma ses doigts sur le Vif d'Or sur sa droite pile au moment où le Cognard frappa son épaule gauche. Son bras gauche tout entier devint instantanément engourdi avec la force du Cognard ajoutée à son propre élan vers l'avant et il n'avait aucune chance de rester sur son balai.

Harry volait aussi vite que possible pour attraper le Vif d'Or et se trouva soudainement à chuter dans les airs à cette même vitesse considérable. Alors que le sol fonçait sur lui à un rythme terrifiant, il eut juste assez de temps pour penser à l'ironie de la situation : après toutes les fois où Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer, il allait finir par mourir dans un match de Quidditch. Puis il toucha le sol.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et reconnut l'infirmerie du premier coup d'œil. C'était le soir et les lumières avaient été baissées. Il s'assit pour attraper ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.

— Ah, le héros du Quidditch se réveille enfin, dit une voix traînante et sarcastique venant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry regarda dans cette direction et vit Rogue assis sur le lit face à lui, le regardant avec un sourire narquois.

— L'audacieux Harry Potter nous a encore donné tout ce qu'il avait pour gagner le match. Quel est le problème Potter ? La vie n'est pas assez excitante pour vous, donc vous essayez de vous tuer au Quidditch ?

Harry n'avait qu'un vague souvenir du match de Quidditch et d'être tombé.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

— Pendant votre match contre Poufsouffle, vous avez été éjecté de votre balai par un Cognard immédiatement après avoir attrapé le Vif d'Or. Avez-vous une seule idée de la vitesse à laquelle vous alliez quand vous avez touché le sol ?

Cela commençait à lui revenir. Harry se souvenait approcher le sol à une vitesse incroyable. Il déglutit.

— Vite, je croyais que j'étais mort.

— Comme tout le monde dans le stade. Apparemment, ils ont même entendu le bruit de vos jambes se casser dans les tribunes les plus hautes.

Harry grimaça.

— Comment ai-je survécu ?

— Même si vous avez brisé la plupart des os de votre corps, miraculeusement, votre cou n'en faisait pas partie. Madame Pomfresh a pu pallier aux fractures l'après-midi. Bien sûr, les blessures internes ont pris plus longtemps.

— Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

— Plus de deux jours. On est lundi soir.

Harry se rallongea sur son oreiller. Son corps était raide et douloureux, mais il se sentait dans l'ensemble bien, considérant les circonstances.

Il entendit des feuilles de papier être déplacées et regarda à nouveau Rogue dont le lit, il le remarquait maintenant, était jonché de parchemins.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda Harry.

— Je note des devoirs, répondit Rogue, sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il lisait.

— Quand est-ce que Madame Pomfresh va vous laisser sortir ?

— Avant que je ne devienne fou, je l'espère.

— Comment allez-vous ?

Rogue soupira et le regarda.

— J'irai mieux si je ne devais pas subir le flot incessant de vos admirateurs venus vous rendre hommage.

Harry suivit le regard de Rogue et vit que le lit à côté de lui était recouvert de cartes, sucreries et autres bricoles. Il semblait que la moitié de l'école lui avait envoyé quelque chose et Harry rougit d'embarras. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était tomber de son balai !

Harry s'allongea et regarda le plafond.

— J'aimerai que les gens ne fassent pas ça, ne m'envoient pas toutes ces choses, dit-il.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que je ne les mérite pas.

— Non, mais la célébrité a ses avantages.

_Elle a également ses désavantages_, Harry le savait. Mais Rogue ne le croirait pas. Il avait presque perdu sa vie dans la lutte contre Voldemort, mais Harry était prêt à parier que personne ne s'était dérangé pour envoyer une carte à Rogue. Harry regarda le Maître des Potions qui était immergé dans un autre devoir. Sa tête était penchée et ses cheveux obscurcissaient son visage, ne laissant apparaître que son front plissé par la concentration.

Harry se souvint d'une manière saisissante de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passée dans cette pièce. Cela faisait-il vraiment un peu plus d'une semaine ? Il se demandait ce que Rogue savait ou admettait reconnaître de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et toutes les pensées confuses et conflictuelles au sujet de son professeur lui revenaient à l'esprit avec force. Harry se remua. Il voulait parler à Rogue, pour enfin découvrir où il en était avec lui, mais il n'y avait pas une âme moins approchable au monde.

Harry bougea un peu plus puis s'assit finalement, grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Rogue ne lui prêta aucune attention. Harry passa ses jambes hors du lit et se leva avec précaution. Il lança un regard irrité à Rogue, qui passa complètement inaperçu, puis regarda de plus près ce que ses supporters lui avaient offert.

Il y avait toutes sortes de sucreries et une montagne de cartes. Il y avait une énorme carte de ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch tout comme des cartes des équipes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Tout le monde à Gryffondor semblait lui avoir envoyé quelque chose. Tout comme beaucoup de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, surtout ceux de première année. Bien sûr, aucun Serpentard ne lui avait rien offert.

Harry leva à nouveau les yeux vers Rogue et le fusilla du regard : il l'ignorait toujours. Harry inspira profondément, puis ramassa une grande poignée de sucrerie et traversa la pièce vers le lit de Rogue, ignorant la douleur sourde dans ses jambes.

— Vous voulez un Chocogrenouille ?

Rogue leva les yeux, surpris.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Souhaitez-vous un Chocogrenouille, ou peut-être des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue ? J'ai à peu près tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer en fait.

Pour illustrer ses dires, Harry lâcha sa charge sur la table de nuit de Rogue.

Rogue inclina sa tête d'un côté et regarda Harry comme s'il se demandait si le jeune homme était fou ou lui jouait une farce bizarre.

— Non merci, dit Rogue froidement, reportant son attention sur les devoirs devant lui. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas Potter, je suis occupé.

— Madame Pomfresh sait que vous êtes assis à les noter ?

La tête de Rogue se releva et ses yeux flashèrent dangereusement.

— Potter que voulez-vous ?

— Je veux savoir si vous êtes en colère contre moi.

Rogue lui lança un sourire narquois.

— Parce que vous êtes une entrave, ou un désagrément insupportable ?

— Pour vous avoir sauvé la vie.

Rogue regarda Harry avec surprise.

— Pourquoi diable devrais-je vous en vouloir pour ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Vous détestiez mon père pour vous avoir sauvé la vie.

— C'était différent ! C'était de sa faute en premier lieu et il n'agissait certainement pas par altruisme en me sauvant. Pensiez-vous vraiment que je serais en colère après ce que vous avez enduré pour moi ?

— Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi vous faîtes ce que vous faîtes, Professeur, dit Harry. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

— Soyez rassuré, Mr Potter, je ne suis pas _aussi_ déraisonnable, dit Rogue.

Il poussa les devoirs devant lui.

— Asseyez-vous.

Harry hésita un moment puis s'assit sur le coin du lit de Rogue.

— Comment avez-vous réussi ?

— Vous voulez dire comment je vous ai trouvé ?

Rogue hocha la tête et Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

— Je devais juste bloquer… ce qui se passait et me concentrer sur ses pensées et émotions. Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue. Avez-vous déjà utilisé la Legilimancie contre lui ?

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

— Je n'aurais jamais osé.

Harry grimaça.

— Croyez-moi, vous ne ratez rien. Il est mauvais au-delà de tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Il n'y a rien que de la haine et de la soif de vengeance**. **Je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre compassion.

— Il n'en a pas, dit Rogue sombrement, secouant sa tête. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder dans sa tête pour dire ça. Ses actions parlent d'elles-mêmes. Rogue regarda Harry. Avez-vous eu d'autres visions ?

— Non.

Rogue hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils un instant de plus, puis son expression s'éclaircit.

— Eh bien, Mr Potter, je dirai que vous avez mérité un « Optimal » en Legilimancie. Je suis sûr que vous serez heureux d'avoir vos soirées pour vous à nouveau.

Harry cligna des yeux.

— Quoi ?

— Vos leçons sont terminées, Potter. Vous semblez avoir maîtrisé tout ce que je pourrais vous apprendre.

C'était une véritable louange en effet, Harry le savait, et c'était vrai qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser sa connexion mentale avec Voldemort, pourtant, il ne sentait que de la déception. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que ses leçons avec Rogue pourraient avoir une fin. Harry regarda son professeur et la seule réponse qu'il réussit était un faible :

— Oh.

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

Rogue le regarda mal, clairement agacé.

— _Oh ?_ C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Je pensais que vous seriez ravi !

— Je le suis, dit Harry, n'ayant pas l'air ravi du tout. Je suis juste, euh, surpris, c'est tout.

Harry essaya d'avoir l'air joyeux, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincant. Pire, Rogue le regardait désormais avec une expression singulière, presque alarmée. Harry détourna le regard.

— Je serais, bien sûr, à votre disposition, dit Rogue, choisissant ses mots avec prudence, si vous aviez des questions ou des difficultés, mais votre besoin de leçons formelles est passé.

Harry hocha la tête et donna à son professeur un petit, mais sincère sourire.

— Merci monsieur, dit-il. J'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

— Je vous en prie, Potter. De toute évidence, l'effort en valait le coup. Je vous suggère maintenant que l'on dorme tous les deux un peu avant que Madame Pomfresh ne nous surprenne et nous menace de nous garder une semaine de plus.

Harry sourit malicieusement.

— Oui monsieur. Bonne nuit.

Il retourna à son propre lit, se sentant soulagé : cela ne s'était pas aussi mal passé que ce qu'il avait craint. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais au moins, Rogue ne l'avait pas rabaissé ni ignoré, et en vérité, Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler lui-même. Il avait mal partout et était épuisé par le peu de temps qu'il avait passé hors de son lit. Il aurait le temps de parler à Rogue plus tard quand ils en seraient tous les deux capable. Harry inspira profondément et se détendit, se sentant plus heureux que depuis une semaine. Il ferma les yeux et fut presque tout de suite endormi.

* * *

Rogue resta allongé à écouter la faible respiration rythmée venant de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'insulta lui-même pour la dixième fois. Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant ? Il n'avait pas du tout pensé au rapport qui s'était développé entre lui et Potter durant les derniers mois, l'attribuant à l'impertinence naturelle du garçon et à la familiarité inévitable qui résultait de leurs leçons. Même le fait que Potter soit resté assis à côté de son lit, pleurant sa mort la nuit où il avait failli mourir ne l'avait pas vraiment frappé. Le souvenir du rêve était quelque chose qu'il pouvait expliquer ou au moins, choisir d'ignorer. Mais l'expression découragée sur le visage de Potter quand il lui avait annoncé que ses leçons étaient terminées avait été immanquable. Rogue soupira. Potter n'avait toujours pas appris à cacher ses émotions.

C'était évidemment bien connu que des professeurs et élèves des arts mentaux formaient souvent un lien émotionnel en conséquence de leurs leçons, mais Rogue n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait y avoir un risque avec Potter. Leur animosité mutuelle était bien trop ancrée, ou c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il avait clairement sous-estimé la rétractation de la haine du garçon envers lui. La question était : que faire maintenant ?

Malheureusement, Rogue était entièrement dépassé par la situation. Il était toujours resté distant avec ses élèves : même avec ses propres Serpentards, il maintenait un comportement entièrement professionnel. Il les avait parfois favorisés par principe par rapport aux autres élèves, mais cela ne s'était jamais étendu à une sorte d'affection ou d'empathie. Certainement, durant toutes ses années à enseigner, aucun de ses élèves ne l'avait regardé comme Potter l'avait fait.

Rogue savait qu'il aurait simplement dû le repousser, mais pour une raison ou une autre il n'avait pas été capable de sortir les remarques tranchantes qui auraient averti Potter. Il avait été probablement choqué de réaliser que Potter ne voulait pas que leurs leçons se terminent. Tout de même, il y avait un doute tenace dans le fond de son esprit. Ce qui le troublait était que, pour un moment, alors que Potter s'était tendu et avait détourné le regard, déjà préparé à être rejeté, Rogue avait en fait ressenti de la sympathie pour le garçon. C'était une émotion à laquelle il n'osait pas céder.

Rogue secoua la tête, dégoûté de lui-même. Ses sentiments aberrants devaient simplement être le résultat du traumatisme physique et émotionnel dont lui et Potter avaient tous les deux souffert durant la dernière semaine. Cette faiblesse contraire à ses habitudes était sûrement due au choc qu'il avait eu en voyant Potter amené à l'infirmerie après le match de Quidditch.

* * *

Rogue n'avait pas fait grand-chose d'autre que dormir durant son séjour à l'infirmerie et avec le château presque désert avec le match de Quidditch, dimanche s'était présenté comme une opportunité idéale pour se reposer, sans être dérangé. Il avait été profondément endormi, avec les rideaux de son lit tirés, quand il fut réveillé par ce qui semblait être la moitié de l'école se précipitant dans la pièce. Il pouvait dire grâce à l'angle du soleil que c'était la fin de l'après-midi et il essayait de faire sens du chaos à peine contenu juste en dehors de ses rideaux.

— Mr Weasley, faites sortir tout le monde, commanda McGonagall par-dessus le vacarme.

— Mais Professeur –

— Attendez dans le couloir. Je viendrais vous parler dès que nous saurons dans quelle condition il est, je vous le promets.

— Vous avez entendu la Directrice adjointe, dit le Professeur Chourave. Venez avec moi, vous tous.

Il y eut un grand bruit de pieds traînant alors que Chourave semblait accompagner la foule hors de la pièce. Rogue entendit la porte se fermer et le silence revint, brisé uniquement par le cliquetis de bouteilles de potions et un flot de sorts jetés à la hâte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rogue écouta l'activité attentivement, devenant de plus en plus alarmé. Le patient de Madame Pomfresh avait clairement reçu de graves blessures.

— Pompom ? demanda McGonagall avec anxiété.

— Je ne sais pas encore, Minerva, dit Pomfresh d'un ton tendu. C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort.

Rogue s'assit dans son lit. Il savait soudainement sans le moindre doute sur qui ses collègues s'affairaient. A chaque fois qu'il y avait des ennuis, Potter s'y trouvait en plein milieu et plus l'ennui était grave plus on pouvait être sûr qu'il tournait autour de lui.

Rogue se leva et attendit quelques instants, une vague de douleur et d'engourdissement le traversant. Il était plus faible que ce qu'il avait réalisé, mais décida qu'il n'allait probablement pas s'évanouir, il poussa donc ses rideaux et regarda autour de lui. Pompom Pomfresh était au-dessus d'un lit juste en face du sien dans la pièce, travaillent fiévreusement sur son patient. McGonagall était au pied du lit, observant avec inquiétude. Autrement, la pièce était vide.

Rogue inspira profondément, se stabilisa et avança à pas feutrés pour arriver derrière McGonagall. Il regarda devant elle, et vit la silhouette dans le lit et ses genoux faillirent céder. Potter était à peine reconnaissable. Son visage était tellement contusionné que ses yeux fermés étaient gonflés. Son nez était visiblement cassé et ses cheveux emmêlés avec du sang qui avait coulé de nombreuses coupures sur son visage et son cuir chevelu. Mais ce n'était aucunement ses pires blessures. Les robes et la peau du garçon de la même façon étaient en lambeaux et il était recouvert de sang. La peau qui n'avait pas été arrachée de son corps était noire et bleue et des bouts d'os dépassaient de ses bras et jambes qui formaient des angles non naturels.

— Mon dieu, haleta Rogue.

McGonagall bondit au son de sa voix et se retourna.

— Severus ! cria-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée étouffée qui n'avait rien de son calme habituel. Etes-vous fou ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez debout ?

Madame Pomfresh était trop occupée avec Potter pour faire plus que lui lancer un regard noir.

— Professeur Rogue, retournez au lit tout de suite ! le réprimanda-t-elle, mais Rogue ignora les deux femmes.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue, chancelant légèrement sur ses pieds alors qu'il regardait Potter, horrifié.

— Peu importe. McGonagall attrapa son bras et le tira pour l'éloigner du lit de Potter et le ramener vers le sien. Vous devez vous reposer Severus. Sincèrement ! Entre vous et Potter je vais finir par faire une dépression nerveuse !

— Va-t-il survivre ? demanda Rogue, doutant, en arrivant à nouveau sur son lit.

McGonagall saisit les couvertures de Rogue et les tira avec un bruit sec.

— Je ne sais pas. Elle commença à lisser les ouvertures sans le regarder. Il plongeait pour attraper le Vif d'Or et il n'a pas vu le Cognard. Il volait trop vite et trop proche du sol. Aucun de nous n'a pu réagir à temps.

McGonagall plia soigneusement la couverture du dessus du lit de Rogue et commença à en faire de même avec la seconde.

— Minerva, arrêtez ça ! dit Rogue, lui arrachant les couvertures et la fusillant du regard.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas être bordé dans son lit comme un enfant !

McGonagall le regarda et la terreur dans ses yeux lui fit froid dans le dos.

— Pompom fait tout ce qu'elle peut. On saura bien assez tôt. McGonagall se détourna sans un mot de plus, tirant les rideaux autour du lit de Rogue en partant.

Rogue resta allongé avec raideur dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Il était épuisé et savait qu'il devrait se laisser dormir, mais il ne le pouvait pas : il était trop en colère. _Laissez à Potter de réussir à se tuer dans un match de Quidditch !_ pensa Rogue amèrement. Le garçon arrogant avait sans aucun doute sorti une quelconque cascade imprudente comme à son habitude. Il était en tout point comme son père ! James n'avait jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à attirer l'attention. Tout de même, on aurait pu penser que Potter aurait un peu de respect pour toutes les personnes dépendant sur lui et essayant de le protéger au lieu d'être un tel imprudent, égoïste, gâté –

Sans prévenir, les rideaux du lit de Rogue furent tirés.

— _Quoi ?_ gronda-t-il à McGonagall, qui, aussi exténuée qu'elle était, réussit à lui destiner un coup d'œil plein de reproches.

— Je pensais juste que vous voudriez savoir que Potter va survivre, dit McGonagall sèchement. Elle soutint le regard furieux de Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

— Naturellement, ricana Rogue.

McGonagall lui offrit une très légère amorce de sourire.

— Reposez-vos Severus, lui ordonna-t-elle sévèrement, puis elle disparut à nouveau et Rogue se permit un soupir de soulagement.

L'instant suivant il était énervé par sa propre stupidité. Il aurait dû savoir que Potter ne pouvait pas mourir dans un simple accident et il n'aurait en aucun cas dû se laisser secouer. De toute évidence, le fait d'avoir lui-même frôlé la mort l'avait rendu inhabituellement anxieux.

* * *

Avec cela au clair dans son esprit, Rogue s'était détendu et était retourné une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil. Mais maintenant, en y repensant cet après-midi, il n'était plus aussi sûr que la peur qu'il avait ressentie n'avait pas été causée par quelque chose de plus troublant que sa propre expérience presque fatale. Etait-ce possible que Potter n'était pas le seul dont les émotions avaient été affectées par l'étude de la Legilimancie et de l'Occlumancie ?

_Non !_ pensa-t-il avec colère. Il refusait de même considérer cette possibilité. Potter pouvait être un faible idiot sentimental, mais pas lui. Son inquiétude pour le garçon était strictement professionnelle. Potter était supposé destiné à jouer un rôle crucial dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'était son devoir de s'assurer que le garçon vive assez longtemps pour le faire. Au-delà de cela, il ne se souciait en rien de Potter. Rogue se retourna dans son lit et se força à se détendre. Il tombait enfin dans le sommeil quand un cri soudain de l'autre côté de la pièce le réveilla en sursaut une nouvelle fois.

— Non ! appela Potter. Ne partez pas !

Rogue s'assit et regarda à travers la pièce obscure.

— Non ! S'il vous plaît ! gémit Potter, clairement en proie à un cauchemar.

Rogue grimaça. Comment était-il censé dormir avec Potter continuant ainsi ? Le garçon cria à nouveau et Rogue soupira. Il repoussa ses couvertures, se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le placard à potions, grommelant dans sa barbe. Il sortit une dose de Sommeil Sans Rêve et traversa la pièce à nouveau. _Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'autre pour veiller sur Potter ?_ pensa Rogue, se sentant abandonné._ Pourquoi cela tombe-t-il toujours sur moi ?_ Il atteignit le lit de Potter et regarda avec animosité le garçon qui s'agitait dans tous les sens dans son sommeil.

— S'il vous plait ne mourrez pas Professeur, murmura Potter. S'il vous plaît, non.

Roue se figea. C'était le même appel angoissé qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve la nuit où il avait failli mourir, mais l'entendre prononcer lui fit un choc. Puis il réalisa ce dont Potter devait rêver. Il se pencha sur le garçon et le secoua avec force.

— Potter, réveillez-vous !

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent brutalement et il regarda Rogue avec une conscience quelque part entre rêve et réalité. Il saisit le bras de Rogue avec peur et inquiétude.

— Professeur, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr, cassa Rogue. Vous faisiez un cauchemar, c'est tout. Maintenant, buvez ça.

Rogue aida le garçon à boire la potion et d'un seul coup, Potter retomba dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve.

Rogue se redressa et regarda le garçon. Il était si jeune, à peine plus qu'un enfant, vraiment. Il dormait paisiblement maintenant : le seul signe de son cauchemar était ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur. Sans réfléchir, Rogue tendit la main pour écarter la frange, mais s'arrêta. Ses doigts restèrent suspendus à un centimètre du visage du garçon, puis il recula.

— Severus ?

Rogue sursauta et se retourna pour trouver Dumbledore derrière lui.

— Je descendais aux cuisines pour un verre de lait chaud, dit le Directeur, et je me suis dit que je m'arrêterai pour vous voir. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, répondit Rogue rapidement. Mr Potter faisait un cauchemar, je lui ai donc donné une dose de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Il tendit le flacon vide comme pour prouver qu'il disait la vérité.

— Ah oui, dit Dumbledore tristement, venant se placer à côté de Rogue et il baissa les yeux vers son élève endormi. J'imagine qu'il y a peu de nuits où Harry n'est pas hanté par les horreurs dont il a été témoin. Il est terrible que quelqu'un de si jeune soit chargé de tant de fardeaux.

Dumbledore tendit la main sans hésitation et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux pour les enlever de son front, puis il se retourna ver Rogue.

— Je suis content que vous soyez là pour veiller sur lui, Severus, mais vous feriez mieux de dormir un peu vous-même.

— Oui, Mr le Directeur, dit Rogue.

Dumbledore s'éloigna et sortit en silence de l'infirmerie. Rogue lança un dernier long coup d'œil à Potter et se retira dans son propre lit.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin à cause des bruits d'une dispute.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me garder contre ma volonté ! cria Rogue.

— Si je le peux, rétorqua Madame Pomfresh, ayant l'air complètement exaspérée.

Harry attrapa ses lunettes puis regarda au-dessus des couvertures. Rogue et Madame Pomfresh s'affrontaient, se regardant furieusement au beau milieu de l'infirmerie.

— Vous êtes le bienvenu pour rapporter cela au directeur si vous voulez vous plaindre, dit Madame Pomfresh. En attendant, retournez au lit !

Rogue croisa ses bras et resta cloué sur place. Il n'avait clairement aucune intention d'obéir à l'ordre de l'infirmière.

— Professeur, ne m'obligez pas à vous retenir par la force.

— Vous n'oseriez pas, moqua Rogue.

Pomfresh sortit sa baguette et la leva vers son patient. D'après son regard, Harry savait qu'elle ne bluffait pas. Rogue le savait clairement également parce que ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec défaite.

— Direz-vous au moins au directeur que je souhaite le voir ? demanda Rogue, les dents serrées.

— Je transmettrai immédiatement, lui assura Pomfresh avec un sourire, cependant sa baguette ne vacilla pas et Rogue retourna dans son lit à contrecœur.

Quand Madame Pomfresh fut sûre que son patient allait rester tranquille, elle se retourna et sortit de la salle. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Rogue laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

— Insupportable bonne femme !

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il ricana.

— Potter ! Ça fera cinq points en moins à Gryffondor !

Harry repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit.

— Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour surprendre les conversations des autres, répondit Rogue.

— Comment puis-je surprendre vos conversations alors que vous saviez que j'étais là ? demanda Harry.

— Vous faisiez semblant de dormir.

— Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dormir avec vous et Madame Pomfresh qui vous criez dessus, se plaignit Harry.

Rogue renifla, dégoûté, puis se rallongea et tira ses couvertures, ayant clairement dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur le sujet. C'était une bonne chose, Harry le savait. Etant donné la mauvaise humeur de Rogue, Harry avait de la chance de n'avoir perdu que cinq points. Il se glissa silencieusement hors de son lit pour ne pas déranger le Maître des Potions et alla consulter les cartes qu'on lui avait envoyées et qu'il n'avait qu'à peine eu le temps de voir la nuit précédente. Il en avait parcouru la moitié quand Madame Pomfresh revint.

— Mr Potter, vous êtes debout, dit-elle jovialement.

— Oui, madame Pomfresh.

— Laissez-moi vous voir, dit l'infirmière, venant examiner Harry. Vous êtes un jeune homme très chanceux vous savez. Vous avez fait une sacrée chute. Les nouveaux balais de nos jours sont vraiment trop rapides. Je jure que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un se brise le cou ! Elle secoua la tête avec désapprobation puis recula et sourit à Harry.

— Eh bien, vous, au moins, semblez être en bonne forme. Vos vêtements sont au pied du lit et j'enverrai le reste de vos affaires à la Tour de Gryffondor. Vous pouvez y aller, Mr Potter.

— Vous le laissez partir ? demanda Rogue en s'asseyant sur son lit, clairement outré.

— Oui, Professeur et vous serez ravi d'entendre que je vous laisse sortir également, répondit Madame Pomfresh avant que Rogue puisse recommencer à lui crier dessus. Vos vêtements devraient bientôt être là.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, mais était visiblement soulagé.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

* * *

Harry se changea rapidement et se hâta vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Sur son chemin, il fut salué par quasiment tout le monde en passant et était de très bonne humeur en arrivant à la salle commune. Il était presque l'heure de manger et la pièce était pleine d'élèves venant de revenir de cours. Hermione le repéra en première.

— Harry ! cria-t-elle et elle fonça vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras alors que tous les Gryffondors se réunissaient autour. C'est bien que tu sois revenu ! On a cru que tu étais mort !

— C'est vrai, dit Ron. Quand je t'ai vu toucher le sol j'ai failli tomber de mon balai !

Neville, Seamus et Dean se frayèrent un chemin pour taper amicalement Harry dans le dos.

— Tu as plus de vies qu'un chat Harry, dit Dean.

— Ouais, approuva Seamus, tu viens de donner un tout nouveau sens au surnom « Le Garçon qui a Survécu ».

Harry sourit, puis Ginny se fraya également un chemin dans la foule et jeta ses bras autour de lui, le serrant avec force.

— Ne nous refais plus jamais ça, Harry, le réprimanda-t-elle.

— J'essaierai, répondit Harry, rougissant légèrement.

Finalement, quand tout le monde eut fini de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, Harry se retira dans un coin avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

— Alors, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Ses trois amis échangèrent des regards rapides et la bonne humeur d'Harry disparut.

— Quoi encore ?

Ginny prit la parole.

— La _Gazette du Sorcier_ de ce matin a rapporté que le Bureau des Gouverneurs de l'école va voter pour savoir s'ils doivent oui ou non remercier le Professeur Rogue.

— _Quoi ?_ demanda Harry avec incrédulité. Vous plaisantez !

— J'aimerai bien, dit Hermione. Tu te souviens des articles que Pembroke a écrits sur Rogue ? Eh bien, il n'a pas abandonné. Chaque jour, il y en a eu un nouveau disant que Rogue était une menace pour l'école.

— Et il y a toute son enquête en arrière plan qui insinue que Rogue est d'une certaine façon lié aux Mangemorts, ajouta Ginny.

— Tu peux imaginer les réactions à ça, dit Ron. On a eu un flot régulier de hiboux, demandant tous le renvoi de Rogue.

Hermione soupira.

— Le Bureau s'est préparé pour un vote en fin de semaine et au point où on en est, il ne reste aucun doute concernant son issue. Pembroke a réussi à former une quasi-hystérie à ce sujet et le Bureau des Gouverneurs ne veut que mettre fin aux revendications.

Harry s'assit en silence un moment, essayant d'ingérer ce que ses amis lui avaient dit.

— Rogue ne le sait pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Non, dit Ginny. L'équipe pédagogique a essayé de l'empêcher jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent. C'est pour ça que Madame Pomfresh l'a gardé à l'infirmerie si longtemps.

— Maintenant j'imagine que ça doit être chose faite, Dumbledore va lui annoncer la nouvelle, dit Ron.

Harry hocha la tête une fois, puis se leva et passa par le trou du portrait.

— Harry, où vas-tu ? demanda Ron, mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne regarda même pas son ami en se dépêchant de sortir de la salle commune, les laissant avec un regard perplexe.

* * *

Harry monta la dernière marche de l'escalier en spirale de Dumbledore et frappa à la porte du bureau qui était restée ouverte.

Dumbledore leva les yeux des papiers devant lui et sourit chaleureusement. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout surpris en voyant son visiteur.

— Ah, Harry, entre. Je suis content de voir que Madame Pomfresh ait enfin pu te laisser partir. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas laisser le Bureau des Gouverneurs renvoyer le Professer Rogue ! explosa Harry. Il ne mérite pas ça ! Vous le savez. Et c'est exactement ce que veut Voldemort !

— Cette décision, j'en ai bien peur, ne me revient pas, dit Dumbledore avec regrets.

— Mais vous êtes Directeur ! protesta Harry.

— Oui, et j'ai parlé longuement avec le Bureau pour essayer de les convaincre de l'injustice que ce serait de céder à cette hystérie, cependant j'ai peur de ne pas avoir été entendu.

— Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que vous puissiez faire, insista Harry. Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant du monde !

— C'est possible Harry, mais je ne suis pas tout puissant. Si je l'étais, penses-tu que je t'aurais laissé souffrir tout ce dont tu as souffert ? Dumbledore regarda Harry avec une profonde tristesse. La peur Harry, par-dessus toute autre émotion, conduira toujours les hommes à commettre des actes innommables. Elle est plus dangereuse que la haine ou même la vengeance parce qu'elle peut faire agir tout le monde. L'ignorance la nourrit et elle se déverse sur notre monde en ce moment. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour l'arrêter, ou pour changer les cœurs ou esprits qui y sont aveugles ou sourds.

Harry ressentit une déception poignante.

— Alors c'est tout ? demanda-t-il amèrement. Il va être juste jeté dans la rue pour que Voldemort puisse le tuer ?

— Harry j'aurais espéré que tu me connaisses suffisamment pour réaliser que je ne laisserais pas cela se produire. La décision du Bureau n'est pas encore certaine, cependant, même si le Professeur Rogue est forcé à quitter Poudlard, il y a d'autres endroits sûrs où il pourrait aller. Sois assuré que je m'en suis déjà occupé.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu rassuré, mais il ressentait toujours une profonde frustration.

— C'est juste tellement injuste !

— Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Dumbledore, et pas seulement pour notre Maître des Potions. Il sourit tristement puis éleva la voix. Professeur Rogue, entrez. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'attendre dehors.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. Rogue se tenait près de la porte, ayant l'air plus froid qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Harry ne savait pas combien de la conversation il avait entendu, mais cela avait probablement suffi.

— Le Professeur McGonagall a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir, Mr le Directeur, dit Rogue en entrant dans le bureau. Il regarda Harry avec désapprobation, les sourcils froncés. J'espère que je ne vous interromps pas.

— Non, Harry allait partir, dit Dumbledore d'un ton désinvolte, souriant à Harry pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait partir et Harry partit rapidement, sans regarder Rogue.

* * *

Rogue lança un regard noir dans la direction de Potter alors que le garçon fuyait pratiquement le bureau, puis se retourna pour regarder furieusement Dumbledore et jeta sans parler un exemplaire de la dernière _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur le bureau. Le titre : "Le Bureau des Gouverneurs vont décider du Destin du Professeur" se démarquait en gras.

— Je vois que Minerva vous a mis au courant de la situation, dit Dumbledore sobrement.

— Oui, répondit Rogue avec mauvaise humeur. Même si vous auriez pu me le dire en premier lieu, vous savez.

— Et vous mettre dans une humeur encore pire que celle dans laquelle vous étiez déjà ? Je n'aurais pas fait ça à Pompom Pomfresh. De plus, il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu y faire depuis votre lit d'hôpital à part vous inquiéter.

— Je vais de toute évidence être remercié ? dit Rogue.

— Cela doit encore être décidé et je me battrais avec tous les moyens à ma disposition.

Rogue secoua la tête avec dégoût puis se retourna et commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

— Ne perdez pas votre temps. Pembroke est un expert en propagande. Je doute que même vos efforts se montreront suffisants pour défaire les dommages qu'il a causés. De plus, il y a sûrement des batailles qui valent plus la peine de se battre.

— Au contraire, dit Dumbledore. Je considère cela comme étant de la plus haute importance. Les élèves ont besoin de vous ici à Poudlard.

Rogue s'arrêta net et regarda le directeur sceptiquement.

— Je doute qu'un seul d'entre eux serait d'accord avec vous. Je penserais plutôt que chaque élève dans cette école serait ravi de me voir partir.

— Je ne dirais pas chaque élève. Dumbledore sourit légèrement. Harry semblait plutôt angoissé à cette perspective il y a quelques instants.

Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent avec dédain.

— Comme d'habitude, Mr Potter est l'exception à toutes les règles. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver un remplaçant compétent pour enseigner mes cours. Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'un Maître des Potions pour enseigner à ces élèves. A peu près tout le monde avec des connaissances rudimentaires serait adéquat.

— Ce ne sont pas les Potions qui m'inquiètent, dit Dumbledore. Vous êtes nécessaire ici pour quelque chose de plus important.

L'expression de Rogue s'assombrit et il parla d'un ton froid et clair.

— Les leçons de Mr Potter sont terminées et j'ai déjà enduré bien plus que ma part de temps avec ce garçon depuis vous m'avez manipulé pour que je lui enseigne l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie. Je crois pouvoir penser avoir le droit à un peu de répit.

— Manipulation est un mot dur, Severus. Je vous assure que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention en vous demandant d'être l'instructeur d'Harry. Vous étiez uniquement le choix logique. Et vous avez été éminemment performant.

— Oh oui, éminemment, ricana Rogue. Et maintenant que suis-je censé faire de lui ?

Dumbledore le regarda avec une légère curiosité.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire.

— Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! dit Rogue avec accusation, croisant les yeux bleus sereins de Dumbledore avec un regard furieux. Je ne suis pas un mentor ! Je n'ai aucun conseil sage ni mot de réconfort à offrir à qui que ce soit, encore moins à Potter !

— Ah.

Les yeux de Rogues se plissèrent avec suspicion.

— Vous_ saviez _que ça allait arriver.

— Severus, je crois sincèrement que vous laissez la paranoïa prendre le dessus.

— Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti ?

— De quoi ? demanda Dumbledore, fixant Rogue d'un regard perçant. Qu'Harry pourrait finir par vous respecter et vous faire confiance ? C'était évident aux yeux de tout le monde depuis des mois.

— Génial, gronda Rogue. Donc j'étais le seul trop idiot pour le remarquer ?

— En fait, je pense qu'Harry lui-même ne l'a réalisé que la semaine dernière.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

— On forme donc une belle paire.

— Severus, pourquoi combattez-vous votre propre meilleure nature ? demanda Dumbledore avec une inquiétude bienveillante. Harry a besoin de très peu au-delà de votre respect et compréhension. Vous lui avez accordé les deux depuis des mois, que vous vous en soyez rendu compte ou non.

— J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes moi-même, Albus. Je n'ai ni la sympathie ni la patience pour ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je pense que vous vous sous-estimez. J'espère que c'est le cas, car Harry n'est pas le seul élève qui a besoin de vous, ni celui qui a le plus besoin de vous dans le moment présent.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

— Je pense que vous devez une explication complète à vos Serpentards de pourquoi vous étiez dans l'incapacité de remplir vos devoirs de Directeur de Maison la semaine dernière.

Rogue regarda Dumbledore en silence un instant.

— Un explication complète, Mr le Directeur ? Que voulez-vous exactement que je leur dise ?

— La vérité. Dumbledore se leva et contourna le bureau pour faire face à Rogue.

— Mes plus grands regrets en tant que directeur de cette école ont été de ne pas pouvoir empêcher mes élèves d'être séduits les uns après les autres par Lord Voldemort. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y a une pression considérable sur les élèves de Serpentard pour qu'ils s'alignent avec lui. Si nous ne faisons rien nous en perdrons trop inutilement.

— Ceux qui sont le plus susceptibles à ses mensonges n'écouteront pas quelqu'un comme moi, mais vous êtes le Directeur de Serpentard. Vos élèves vous respectent et ils savent que vous les comprenez et partagez beaucoup de leurs vues. Ils vous écouteront et ils ont désespérément besoin de vos conseils. Maintenant que vous êtes libre de parler ouvertement avec eux, vous devez leur montrer les vraies conséquences de suivre Voldemort.

— Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! dit Rogue, horrifié par ce que Dumbledore suggérait.

Dumbledore sourit.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment la pire chose que je vous aie demandé de faire.

— C'est une question de point de vue, dit Rogue. Je ne me souviens pas que nos Directeurs de Maison se dérangeaient pour nous avertir de la vraie nature de Voldemort quand j'étais à l'école.

— C'était une époque différente, dit Dumbledore. On ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur Voldemort et votre Directeur de Maison n'en avait aucune connaissance personnelle. C'est votre cas et vous avez l'opportunité de l'utiliser dans l'avantage de vos élèves.

— Les élèves sont capables de faire leurs propres choix et je doute qu'ils se préoccupent de mon opinion. Leurs familles et amis ont bien plus d'influence sur eux que moi.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre eux seraient plus attentifs à une ouverture de votre part que vous le réalisez, insista Dumbledore. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir leur parler de votre propre expérience. La vérité est peut-être dure. Elle l'est peut-être plus que ce que beaucoup souhaiteraient que des enfants entendent. Mais s'il y a une chance pour qu'une seule âme puisse être sauvée de ce chemin obscur, on doit le faire, et on doit le faire maintenant. Si le Bureau des Gouverneurs vote votre renvoi, nous avons très peu de temps.

Rogue soupira.

— Très bien, je leur parlerai, dit-il avec précaution.

— Merci, Severus. La vérité est notre plus grand allié.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le Maître des Potions

Note : Bien vu Aki no Sabaku pour le sequel. J'avoue que je n'en suis pas encore là (surtout qu'il est encore plus long), mais je pense le faire un jour oui, si l'auteur veut toujours de moi bien sûr :).

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le Maître des Potions**

Harry descendit au déjeuner, se sentant entièrement découragé. Que le Bureau des Gouverneurs puisse envisager de virer Rogue en se basant uniquement sur des tactiques ayant pour but d'effrayer tout le monde et des sous-entendus était injuste, et le fait que personne ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher était horripilant.

Harry se glissa dans sa chaise à table et prit un sandwich. Il prit quelques bouchées sans grand enthousiasme, écoutant avec distraction les conversations autour de lui, dont aucune, remarqua-t-il avec irritation, ne concernait le renvoi imminent de leur Maître des Potions.

McGonagall entra dans la Salle et s'avança jusqu'à la grande table.

— Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît ? dit-elle, s'adressant aux élèves qui devinrent petit à petit silencieux. Le Professeur Rogue est sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin. Il reprend sa position de Directeur de Serpentard dès maintenant et les cours de Potions reprendront demain matin.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un gémissement collectif des élèves. McGonagall haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore laisse Rogue enseigner, dit Lavande. Je veux dire, étant donné les circonstances…

Elle s'arrêta et Ron prit la parole.

— J'imagine que c'est enseigner ou rester assis à attendre que la sentence tombe.

— Au moins on ne devrait pas avoir plus d'une leçon avec lui, dit Dean. Il ne va jamais passer le weekend.

Harry se versa un verre de jus de citrouille, décidant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas écouter ses camarades discuter de Rogue après tout, puis remarqua Rogue, justement, se glisser dans la Salle par l'entrée des professeurs. Rogue avait l'air encore plus lugubre que lorsqu'Harry l'avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il était clairement distrait, ne prêtant aucune attention à aucun de ses collègues ni aux regards francs des élèves.

Harry sirotait son jus de citrouille et observait le Maître des Potions du coin de l'œil, mais Rogue ne le regardait jamais ce qui rendit Harry encore plus irrité. Il allait sûrement partir dans quelques jours et Harry se demandait s'il aurait la chance de dire au revoir à son professeur, sans mentionner lui parler des inquiétudes qui le hantaient.

Rogue finit son petit déjeuner et se glissa hors de la Salle aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Harry partit également et retourna vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Son humeur morose ne s'était pas améliorée quand il passa par le trou du portrait et découvrit une grande boîte empilée avec toutes les cartes et sucreries qu'il avait reçues à l'infirmerie. Harry lança un regard furieux à cette preuve du soutien excessif : à la fois l'admiration et l'intérêt qu'il avait reçus.

— Wahou, Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda Neville en passant par le portrait avec les autres Gryffondors revenant du déjeuner.

— C'est tout ce que l'on t'a envoyé quand tu étais à l'infirmerie ? demanda Dean, regardant la boîte avec un sourire. Tu t'es vraiment fait plein d'amis !

— Tu vas partager, pas vrai Harry ? demanda Seamus avec espoir, ses yeux rivés sur la pile de chocolats sous les cartes.

— Bien sûr, dit Harry. Allez-y, vous pouvez tout prendre.

Il tourna le dos à ses camarades surpris et monta dans son dortoir. Il attrapa son balai et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

C'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un balai depuis son accident de Quidditch, mais Harry ne ressentit aucune appréhension. Voler était aussi naturel que respirer pour lui. Il tapa du pied et décolla dans les airs, laissant la liberté de voler lui remonter le moral, ressentant l'habituelle bouffée de joie. Il fit le tour du stade à fond, plongeant et évitant les anneaux de buts. Il vola de plus en plus vite, laissant l'euphorie chasser ses soucis.

Harry prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et parcourut une nouvelle fois le terrain de Quidditch pour plonger à nouveau vers les anneaux de buts. Le premier but apparut à sa gauche. Il se tordit sur la gauche, frôlant le second avec son bras droit. Le troisième était juste en face de lui. Il jeta tout son poids à droite et tira son balai de toutes ses forces. Il manqua le but de quelques centimètres et laissa son balai avancer en roue libre jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Il s'était poussé à la limite cette fois : il transpirait et son cœur battait fort, mais il se sentait très bien.

— Harry !

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Ginny voler vers lui.

— Tu es _fou_ ? lui cria Ginny en arrivant à côté de lui. Tu viens juste de sortir de l'infirmerie ce matin et tu es déjà là à essayer de te tuer.

Harry fut surpris par la colère de Ginny.

— Je m'entraînais, c'est tout.

Ginny pressa ses lèvres, pas du tout apaisée, et vola vers le sol. Harry la suivit.

— Sincèrement Harry ! dit Ginny alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux descendus de leurs balais. Tu ne peux pas être un peu moins imprudent ?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

— J'avais juste besoin de sortir.

Ginny renifla et le regarda furieusement.

— Tu es inquiet pour le Professeur Rogue, c'est ça ?

Harry regarda Ginny avec surprise, se demandant, pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, comment cela ce faisait qu'elle semblait toujours savoir ce qui le troublait.

— Tu ne penses pas que j'ai des raisons de l'être ?

Ginny soupira.

— Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, Harry, mais Dumbledore ne laissera pas Rogue se faire tuer, tu le sais. Il doit sûrement avoir un plan.

— Ce n'est pas le problème, dit Harry alors que lui et Ginny commençaient à rebrousser chemin vers le château.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry réfléchit.

— C'est juste que je finis toujours par perdre beaucoup de personnes importantes dans ma vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit Harry avec frustration.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants, puis Ginny parla à voix basse.

— Il est vraiment important à tes yeux, pas vrai ?

Harry regarda Ginny sèchement. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait nié automatiquement. Mais l'expression de Ginny était franche, sans la moindre once de désapprobation et elle inspirait une réponse honnête.

— Ouais, dit Harry. J'imagine que voir ce que Voldemort lui a fait subir m'a vraiment affecté.

— Evidemment ! Voir quelqu'un presque mourir – Ginny détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre. Le problème c'est qu'on ne réalise parfois pas à quel point les gens comptent pour nous jusqu'à ce qu'on manque de peu de les perdre.

— J'imagine, dit Harry sombrement. Mais je suis sûr qu'il se fiche de moi, donc pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de lui ?

— On ne choisit pas toujours ces choses-là Harry, dit Ginny, se mordillant toujours la lèvre. Parfois, on a beau essayer du mieux qu'on peut, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se soucier de quelqu'un, même si on sait que l'autre personne ne ressentira jamais la même chose.

— Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, si ? demanda Harry, dégoûté par sa propre sentimentalité.

— Les sentiments n'ont pas besoin d'avoir du sens, Harry.

Harry sourit à Ginny.

— J'imagine que tu as raison. Ecoute, merci d'être sortie me voir. Ça m'aide d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

— Tu peux toujours me parler Harry, quand tu veux.

Harry sourit à nouveau, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils. Derrière son sourire, il y avait quelque chose de presque triste dans l'expression de Ginny qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr, je vais bien, dit Ginny détournant son regard vers le château. Mais, euh, il faut vraiment que je me prépare pour mes cours, donc on se voit plus tard, ok, Harry ?

— Ok, répondit Harry et Ginny se mit à courir vers le château. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant momentanément s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'elle aurait mal pris, mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Il se dirigea vers le château lui-même, se sentant beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Le hall d'entrée grouillait de monde, la fin de la foule sortant de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner pour aller en cours. Harry repéra Drago Malfoy se pavaner dans le hall, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle. Malheureusement, Malfoy le vit également.

— Tu es encore en vie, Potter ? demanda-t-il. Dommage.

— Désolé de te décevoir. J'ai entendu que le Professeur Rogue était redevenu Directeur de Maison également, je suppose que ce n'est pas ton jour.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que même Dumbledore ait pris la peine de réintégrer Rogue. Malfoy lui fit un sourire narquois. A quoi ça sert quand on sait qu'il ne sera plus là dans quelques jours ?

— Le Bureau des Gouverneurs n'a pas encore voté.

Malfoy rit et Crabbe et Goyle sourirent d'un air entendu.

— Tu espères un miracle, Potter ? dit Malfoy.

— Potter a raison Mr Malfoy, dit Ryan, venant à leur rencontre. Jusqu'au vote du Bureau, on ne peut pas être certain de son issue. Donc si vous avez un avis aussi tranché, ce ne serait pas du luxe de le faire partager. Il fit un signe de tête aux trois Serpentards. Etant donné que la sécurité des élèves est le premier souci du Bureau, je suis sûr que des témoignages sincères de jeunes hommes inquiets comme vous aideraient le Bureau des Gouverneurs à prendre la bonne décision.

Ryan fit un clin d'œil à Malfoy et ses amis, puis continua son chemin hors du château avec à peine un regard dans la direction d'Harry.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Malfoy, arborant un large sourire et donnant un petit coup de coude à Crabbe.

— On pourrait écrire au Bureau des Gouverneurs et leur dire à quel point nous sommes inquiets, qu'on ne peut pas dormir la nuit, terrifiés que des Mangemorts s'introduisent dans le château et nous tuent dans notre sommeil.

— Tu es un sale menteur de fils de Mangemort, Malfoy, dit Harry avec fureur. Le Bureau des Gouverneurs ne t'écoutera jamais !

Malfoy feignit un regard peiné.

— Mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime dont le père a entaché le noble et ancien nom de famille en succombant à l'attrait de Vous-Savez-Qui. L'expression sérieuse de Malfoy fut remplacée par un ricanement. Ces idiots du Bureau adorent ce genre de choses. Il rit méchamment une fois de plus, puis les trois Serpentards passèrent à côté d'Harry et disparurent.

Harry les regarda un moment, puis se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor, fulminant. Le Bureau des Gouverneurs devait savoir qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les gens comme Malfoy. D'un autre côté, ils écoutaient Pembroke, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon du tout. Harry était furieux en passant par le trou du portrait. Tout était de la faute de Ryan ! Il essayait de toute évidence de pousser Malfoy et les autres à écrire au Bureau pour s'assurer que Rogue soit viré et qu'il soit nommé définitivement Directeur de Maison.

_Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !_ pensa Harry avec détermination. Malfoy n'était pas le seul à pouvoir écrire au Bureau. Harry fonça à son dortoir, fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche d'une plume et de parchemin et commença à écrire. Ses pensées prirent forme avec une facilité surprenante alors qu'il essayait de faire comprendre au Bureau l'injustice que représenterait le renvoi de Rogue, basé sur de simples rumeurs. Il insista sur le fait qu'aucun endroit n'était plus sûr que Poudlard et défendit Rogue en le montrant comme l'une des rares personnes à avoir le courage de tenir tête à Voldemort. Comment pouvaient-ils le punir pour cela ?

Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux quand il eut fini. S'il n'avait rien accompli d'autre, le fait d'écrire s'était au moins prouvé cathartique. Il donna la lettre à Hedwige pour qu'elle l'emmène, puis commença à travailler sur les devoirs qu'il avait manqués quand il était à l'infirmerie. Harry réussit à finir ses devoirs juste au moment où ses camarades devaient revenir de cours. Il descendit à la salle commune et les trouva au cœur d'une discussion animée.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se joignant au groupe.

— Rogue a invoqué une réunion de tous les Serpentards, dit Neville. La maison toute entière doit se réunir dans leur salle commune avant le dîner.

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry.

— C'est justement ça, répondit Dean. Personne ne sait. C'est un mystère.

* * *

Rogue arpentait les donjons dans une humeur noire. Depuis que McGonagall était apparue à son lit ce matin et lui avait passé les exemplaires des éditions de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de la semaine précédente, la journée était allée de mal en pis, ce qui était plutôt un exploit, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans le château sans que tout le monde le regarde et murmure derrière son dos. Il avait essayé de se séquestrer dans ses quartiers, mais quand il était seul, la vérité amère de la situation était encore plus palpable que les regards qui le suivaient dans les couloirs.

A présent, il avait la tâche singulièrement déplaisante de devoir tenter de persuader les Serpentards de renoncer à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela paraissait une tentative douteuse au mieux, mais Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il donne à ses élèves une description franche de la vraie nature du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Rogue avait accepté à contrecœur. N'ayant jamais été du genre à partager des informations personnelles, cependant, il trouvait la perspective de devoir le faire avec ses élèves hautement répulsive. Au moins ce serait rapide : ce qu'il avait à dire ne durerait pas longtemps.

Rogue entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard de sa manière imposante habituelle.

— J'imagine que tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il, regardant à peine ses préfets.

— Oui, répondit Malfoy d'un air maussade supplantant sa soumission habituelle.

Rogue l'ignora et regarda les élèves autour de lui, qui remplissaient la salle commune et devinrent tous silencieux, regardant leur Directeur de Maison avec attention.

Rogue déboutonna sa manche gauche, la retroussa et leva son bras pour que tout le monde puisse voir la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée sur son avant-bras.

— Vous savez évidemment tous ce que c'est.

Certains élèves eurent l'air enthousiaste, beaucoup d'autres échangèrent des regards nerveux. Personne n'avait l'air surpris.

— Je pense pouvoir dire, cependant, qu'aucun de vous ne comprend ce que cela signifie.

— Comme vous devez tous le savoir maintenant, je ne sers plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En fait, depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour m'opposer à lui. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Il y avait un temps où j'étais impatient de pouvoir le suivre, aussi impatient que certains d'entre vous le sont peut-être maintenant.

— J'ai reçu la Marque quand j'avais dix-sept ans et alors que j'étais encore un élève de cette école. Je n'étais pas le seul parmi mes camarades de classe à l'avoir fait. Je sais que certains d'entre vous suivront peut-être également ce chemin. Il est très séduisant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres offre beaucoup à ses partisans : le pouvoir, la richesse, le prestige ; et il promet la mort et même pire à ceux qui s'opposent à lui. C'est un attrait puissant. Mais, soyez prévenus, une vie de Mangemort n'est absolument pas parfaite en tout point.

— Si vous aspirez suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que vous pensez que cela vous apportera du pouvoir, parce que vous considérez cela comme un _honneur_, ou simplement parce que votre famille le souhaite, pensez-y à deux fois. Comme c'est le cas pour la plupart des choses dans la vie, la réalité de la vie d'un Mangemort n'est pas identique à ce qu'elle promet. Je l'ai découvert à mon grand regret peu après avoir reçu la Marque.

— En tant que serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous connaîtrez plus de cruauté que vous pouvez imaginer. Vous serez témoin d'actes innommables. J'ai vu des hommes adultes pousser des cris de douleur et implorer une mort qui ne venait pas assez vite. J'ai infligé ce genre d'agonie à d'autres et je l'ai endurée moi-même. Je ne souhaite ces deux expériences à aucun de vous. Pourtant, vous êtes sûrs de souffrir les deux à son service, car c'est un maître sévère.

— Vous pensez peut-être que les Mangemorts détiennent un grand pouvoir. Certains oui, mais la plupart non, et, dans tous les cas, le pouvoir est illusoire. Vous pouvez regarder tout le monde de haut, mais vous finirez toujours par vous prosterner devant lui. Il ne tolérera rien de moins qu'une servitude abjecte, donc si vous n'êtes pas prêt à ramper sur vos genoux devant lui, réfléchissez-y. En fait, si vous avez le moindre doute au sujet de votre décision, si vous n'êtes pas rongés par le désir de le servir, dans ce cas, quelles que soient les circonstances, ne vous joignez pas à lui !

— Ce n'est pas une question de croyance. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la pureté du sang et les relations avec les Moldus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaite pas seulement purifier notre monde, il veut le soumettre et il commencera par vous. Cette Marque n'est pas uniquement un symbole d'allégeance. C'est la marque de l'esclavage et elle ne peut jamais être effacée. Une fois que vous vous offrez à lui, vous lui appartenez pour la vie. La seule échappatoire est la mort.

Rogue fut interrompu par un petit cri étouffé. Agacé, il regarda autour de lui et vit un groupe d'élèves entassés autour d'une fille de cinquième année qui n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Faye Morgan était pâle et Lucy Worster agrippait son épaule avec inquiétude.

— Mais monsieur, dit Lucy, regardant de son amie à Rogue. Vous avez dit que vous ne serviez plus Vous-Savez-Qui, et vous avez survécu.

— Que j'aie survécu à sa tendre miséricorde était un miracle. Je ne m'attends pas à le faire une nouvelle fois.

— Une nouvelle fois ?

— Pensez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres laisse ses partisans s'éloigner de lui ? Il ne tolère qu'aucune trahison, même légère, ne reste impunie, et la mienne était énorme. Vous pouvez très bien imaginer la mesure de ma punition pour nécessiter une convalescence aussi prolongée que celle que j'ai endurée, mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux. Il ne pardonne et n'oublie jamais.

— Je n'ai aucune illusion sur mon destin, mais je n'ai également aucun regret. Peu de gens choisiraient de faire ce que j'ai fait. Encore moins en seraient capables. Mais je préfère mourir en homme libre que vivre en étant l'esclave d'un autre.

Sans prévenir et à la consternation de Rogue, Faye éclata en larmes.

— Faye, reprends-toi, dit Lucy à son amie. Ça va.

— Mais Thomas, tu sais qu'il –

— Je ne sais rien du tout et toi non plus, interrompit Lucy brusquement, lançant un regard terrifié dans la direction de Malfoy.

— Mais il ne veut pas –

— Faye, la ferme !

L'insistance dans la voix de son amie sembla finalement la toucher et Faye regarda la foule autour d'elle, qui la regardait intensément. Elle repéra Malfoy et devint si pâle que Rogue eut peur qu'elle s'évanouisse.

— Mr Malfoy, prenez vos amis avec vous et partez, commanda Rogue sans quitter des yeux la fille choquée.

Malfoy ne bougea pas.

— En fait, je pense que l'on va rester.

Rogue se retourna pour regarder Malfoy avec une expression impassible et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un très léger sourire narquois.

— Mr Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix basse, doucereuse et traînante, pas du tout perturbé par l'insolence de Malfoy. Mes jours à Poudlard touchent vraisemblablement à leur fin et vous avez peut-être l'impression naïve que je tolérerai le moindre manque de respect de la part de mes élèves. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Gardez à l'esprit que quand je ne serai plus un professeur de cette école, mon devoir d'en protéger les élèves s'achèvera. Cherchez-moi, et je vous jure que je prendrai le plus grand plaisir à m'assurer que vous le regrettez. Maintenant, prenez vos amis et disparaissez hors de ma vue.

Le courage de Malfoy ne pouvait rien face à la menace forte que Rogue avait réussi à communiquer. Personne ne doutait du sérieux de Rogue. Malfoy bougea, mal à l'aise et regarda vers ses amis. Avec un dernier regard à Rogue, il tourna la tête vers la porte et son gang sortit de la salle commune.

Rogue retourna son attention sur Faye Morgan.

— S'il vous plaît professeur, dit-elle. C'est mon frère, Thomas. Vous vous souvenez de lui, il est parti de Poudlard l'an dernier. Il a croisé des gens et il s'est retrouvé à rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais maintenant je pense que c'était une erreur.

Rogue réfléchit. Oui, il se souvenait de Thomas Morgan : trop sûr de lui, voulant être quelqu'un et ayant clairement peu d'expérience sur la dure réalité de la vie. Il pouvait très bien imaginer que le garçon était complètement dépassé par la situation au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait rien faire pour le jeune homme maintenant et les pleurs de sa sœur ne pouvaient qu'aggraver la situation.

— Miss Morgan, la réprimanda Rogue avec sévérité. Vous ne pouvez pas connaître la situation de votre frère et vous pouvez très bien vous tromper sur son compte. Moi-même, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il exprime le moindre désenchantement au sujet de sa position et ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Jamais. Vous me comprenez ?

Faye Morgan le regarda avec horreur, mais la fille n'était pas stupide, elle comprenait. Avec un effort, elle regagna son sang-froid et essuya ses yeux.

— Oui, Professeur, dit-elle. Vous avez raison.

Rogue regarda le reste de ses élèves. C'était incroyable de voir avec quelle rapidité la façade de confiance et d'arrogance avait disparu et Rogue leur aurait lancé un sourire plein de dédain s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'air aussi perdus et effrayés. Pire de tout, réalisait Rogue avec une terreur nauséabonde, était qu'ils le regardaient tous avec le même regard d'anticipation que Potter lui avait lancé la nuit précédente à l'infirmerie. Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait joué son rôle en leur disant la vérité. Qu'attendaient-ils de plus de lui ?

— C'est vrai que vous allez partir, Professeur ? demanda Jeremy Banks.

— C'est très probable, oui.

Walter Sutton, qui était juste à côté de Banks, prit la parole.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Mon père me déshériterait si je ne devenais pas un Mangemort, laissa échapper l'un des élèves de septième année avec désespoir. Il dit qu'il a une dette et que la seule façon de la payer est que je le rejoigne.

Un autre garçon hocha la tête.

— Les miens sont restés en dehors de cela la dernière fois et ont été fuis par beaucoup de vielles familles. Ils ne veulent pas se faire d'ennemis cette fois.

— Mon père est l'un d'entre eux. Mon oncle aussi. Comment puis-je leur dire non ? demanda un troisième.

Rogue n'avait aucune réponse. Son regard balaya les élèves une nouvelle fois. Certains avaient l'air effrayés, d'autres sombrement déterminés, mais ils eurent tous soudainement l'air terriblement jeunes. C'était des enfants. Ils ne savaient pas comment s'en sortir tous seuls et ils ne pouvaient se tourner vers personne. La plupart de leurs familles ne pouvaient pas les aider, le reste de l'école les ostracisait et ils ne pouvaient même pas se faire confiance entre eux, pas avec Malfoy et son gang pour intimider tout le monde.

Dumbledore avait raison : ils avaient désespérément besoin d'être guidés et, pour la première fois, Rogue regrettait vraiment d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. Personne ne connaissait ses élèves et leurs familles mieux que lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait les conseiller mieux que n'importe qui, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait leur parler en toute honnêteté, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Rogue ressentit une fureur sauvage et sa bouche forma une mince ligne déterminée.

— Je ne permettrai pas que l'un d'entre vous soit poussé dans les services du Seigneur des Ténèbres contre sa volonté. Donc tant que vous serez ici à Poudlard, vous êtes en sécurité.

— Et quand on partira ? demanda un élève.

— Et nos familles ? demanda un autre.

— Vous pouvez recevoir une aide considérable à la fois de cette école et en dehors pour ceux qui savent le demander, leur dit Rogue. Je m'assurerai que toute ressource dont vous avez besoin soit à votre disposition, que je sois encore ici ou non, je vous donne ma parole. Maintenant, soyez attentifs et je vous dirai quoi faire.

* * *

Le dîner était très retardé. Les tables de la Grande Salle, habituellement chargées de nourriture à ce point, étaient vides. De manière surprenante, ce n'était pas la première préoccupation des élèves qui y étaient rassemblés. La conversation était centrée sur un seul sujet : la table vide des Serpentards. La rumeur d'une réunion des Serpentard s'était rapidement propagée dans l'école, cependant, aucune raison n'avait été donnée pour ce rassemblement qui continuait visiblement plus longtemps que prévu, et les spéculations allaient bon train.

Ron soupira.

— Ça fait une heure qu'ils sont en bas. Qu'est-ce que Rogue fabrique ?

— Il fait ses adieux vous pensez ? demanda Seamus.

— Ça aurait du sens, dit Dean. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour appeler toute la maison à se réunir.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

— Ça prend combien de temps pour dire « au revoir » ?

— Peut-être qu'il leur parle de Voldemort, dit Ginny, l'air pensive.

— Ouais, si c'est le cas, j'espère que ça ne prendra pas toute la nuit, dit Ron. J'ai la dalle.

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard.

— Comment peux-tu penser à manger avec tout ce que traverse le Professeur Rogue ?

— Si je pensais que rater un dîner pourrait l'aider, j'y réfléchirais, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit le cas.

— Ah, on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose, dit Neville avec espoir.

Les autres suivirent son regard jusqu'à l'entrée des professeurs à côtés de la grande table. Les professeurs arrivaient, même si Rogue n'en faisait pas partie. Dumbledore entra dans la Salle en dernier et s'avança pour parler aux élèves qui devinrent immédiatement silencieux.

— Je souhaite présenter mes excuses pour le retard du dîner. Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, le Professeur Rogue a une réunion avec les élèves de Serpentard. Ils devraient nous rejoindre bientôt.

Dumbledore s'arrêta et regarda à travers la Salle, tristement.

— Des temps sombres nous attendent. Mais Lord Voldemort n'est pas le seul ennemi parmi nous, pas même oserais-je dire, le plus dangereux. Le plus grand ennemi est celui qui sommeille en chacun de nous. C'est la peur, le désespoir, l'indifférence. Chaque préjugé nous divise. C'est choisir le chemin le plus simple au lieu du juste.

Dumbledore regarda Harry.

— C'est une triste vérité que ceux qui portent les plus lourds fardeaux le font le plus souvent seuls et en secret. Mais ce n'est pas seulement la tâche de quelques-uns de débarrasser notre monde du mal, c'est le devoir de tous. Nous devons tous mettre nos peurs de côtés et nous élever ensemble contre l'injustice ou nous ne serons jamais libres du mal qui menace notre monde.

A ce moment, les portes du hall d'entrée s'ouvrirent et Drago Malfoy et son entourage entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne regardèrent personne et se ruèrent vers la table de Serpentard, avec une fureur à peine contenue, visible à chaque pas. Ils prirent leur place et quelques instants plus tard, le reste des Serpentards arrivèrent, ayant l'air bouleversés et moroses. Les élèves les plus jeunes avaient tous l'air inquiets et effrayés, mais pas autant que les plus âgés qui avaient l'air pratiquement malades. Quelques filles avaient clairement pleuré.

Il y avait un silence profond dans la Salle et tout le monde regardait les Serpentards, même si les derniers arrivants ne semblaient pas le remarquer. Leur attention était concentrée sur leur propre table où Malfoy et ses amis étaient blottis au bout, regardant leurs camarades avec fureur. Les autres Serpentards hésitèrent, se regardant tous d'un air calculateur. Personne ne semblait vouloir s'asseoir.

Finalement, Millicent Bulstrode se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves cloués sur place. Elle croisa le regard furieux de Malfoy avec un même regard et s'éloigna vers l'autre bout de la table. Elle lançait des regards défiants destinés à personne en particulier. Les Serpentards restants regardèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la table et prirent leur décision. Quelques élèves rejoignirent Malfoy, mais la majorité rejoignit Millicent. Chaque groupe ignora l'autre et aucun des Serpentard ne parlait. Tout comme personne d'autre dans la Salle ne parlait.

Ce calme inhabituel fut brisé une nouvelle fois par l'ouverture de la porte. C'était Rogue et chaque personne dans la Salle se retourna pour le regarder. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il y avait une détermination calme dans sa posture rigide et chacun de ses pas fermes. Rogue ne regarda aucun élève en se dirigeant vers le devant de la Salle, ses pas résonnant de manière régulière dans le silence. Tout le monde le regardait, certains avec de l'inquiétude, d'autres avec une curiosité franche. Harry fut satisfait de voir Malfoy et ses copains tressaillir dans leur siège quand Rogue passa à côté d'eux, même s'ils lançaient des regards malicieux derrière son dos. Les autres Serpentards, par contraste, regardaient Rogue avec un respect frôlant la vénération. Quoi que Rogue leur ait dit, cela avait fait effet.

Rogue prit sa place à la grande table, réussissant toujours à ignorer l'examen continu des élèves dont il était l'objet. Il regarda Dumbledore qui lui sourit légèrement en retour.

— Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, dit Dumbledore, je pense qu'il est temps de manger.

Le dîner apparut et, lentement, le silence oppressif commença à se lever. Même la tension à la table des Serpentards s'était apaisée et les élèves commençaient à parler à voix basse entre eux. Cependant, Malfoy et son gang continuèrent à regarder leurs camarades de maison avec ressentiment. Ils mangèrent en silence et partirent.

* * *

Mercredi matin, le fossé parmi les Serpentard était toujours visible. Les deux groupes ne se parlaient pas pendant le petit déjeuner, mais en plus, le temps qu'Harry arrive au cours de Défense de Ryan, les deux fractions des sixièmes années de Serpentard se trouvaient le plus éloignées possible et faisaient de leur mieux pour s'ignorer.

— Ça devrait être une leçon intéressante, murmura Ron à Harry et Hermione.

Ryan arriva, toujours aussi exubérant, et ne semblant pas troublé le moins du monde par la tension dans les rangs des Serpentards. Si Harry devait en dire quelque chose, il trouvait qu'il avait l'air amusé.

— On va faire des duels par paire aujourd'hui. Chacun choisit un partenaire.

Ron se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione, mais elle se dirigeait déjà vers les Serpentards. Elle avança vers Millicent Bulstrode.

— Tu veux bien qu'on soit partenaires ? demanda Hermione à la jeune fille surprise et tous les autres élèves se figèrent pour les regarder. Alors que Ryan leur demandait périodiquement de se mettre par deux avec quelqu'un de l'autre maison, quand ils avaient le choix, ils se mettaient toujours avec un membre de leur propre maison, l'action d'Hermione était donc choquante.

Millicent regarda avec incertitude les visages choqués qui l'observaient, mais Hermione ne fut pas dissuadée.

— On gagne tout le temps, dit-elle, souriant d'un air conspiratoire**.**

Millicent lui retourna lentement son sourire.

— Ouais c'est vrai. D'accord, pourquoi pas !

Cela décidé, le reste des élèves continuèrent à se mettre par deux. Malfoy et son groupe restèrent strictement entre eux, ne daignant pas travailler avec les autres membres de leur maison, ce qui mit une nouvelle contrainte dans le choix des partenaires. Le processus prit deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude, mais Ryan sembla parfaitement heureux d'attendre.

Finalement, les équipes furent formées, incluant quatre paires inter-maison, qui finirent en fait à mieux s'en sortir dans les duels que les équipes d'une même maison. Hermione avait eu raison : elle et Millicent gagnèrent tous leurs duels, même si celui contre Ron et Harry fut serré et Harry se plaignit que la seule raison pour laquelle lui et Ron avaient perdu était parce que Ron ne pouvait pas se résoudre à jeter un sort à Hermione, alors qu'Hermione, elle, n'avait aucune arrière-pensée à le faire.

— Je n'y peux rien, Harry, s'excusa Ron alors qu'ils montaient les marches du hall d'entrée après leur leçon. C'est Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté, alors qu'ils allaient déjeuner, mais ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet. Malheureusement pour Ron, Hermione n'était pas aussi circonspecte et prit un énorme plaisir à décrire les temps forts de leur duel à Ginny qui regarda son frère avec un sourire moqueur.

— Attends un peu que je le dise à Fred et George.

Ron grimaça et s'affaissa un peu plus dans son siège, mais juste à cet instant les élèves qui avaient eu Potions ce matin arrivèrent et leur conversation se tourna vers Rogue. Tout le monde était soulagé d'entendre que le Maître des Potions n'avait pas été pire qu'à l'accoutumée, malgré le fait qu'il ait des chances d'être viré d'un jour à l'autre. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose cependant mais c'était déjà quelque chose et c'était assez pour convaincre Harry d'aller voir Rogue avec ses inquiétudes.

Rogue n'était pas venu au petit déjeuner, et n'était pas monté non plus pour le déjeuner, donc Harry engloutit sa nourriture et se dirigea vers les donjons. Néanmoins, quand Harry arriva au bureau de Rogue, la porte était fermée et il pouvait entendre le murmure de voix à l'intérieur. Harry hésita, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que Rogue pouvait être occupé avec un autre élève, mais alors qu'il se tenait là, momentanément incertain, la porte s'ouvrit et un septième année de Serpentard assez costaud en sortit. Le garçon jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry, mais ne dit rien et se mit à marcher d'un pas pesant dans le couloir.

— Potter, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Rogue, fronçant les sourcils depuis la porte.

— Je dois vous parler Professeur, répondit Harry.

— Je suis occupé Mr Potter, cela devra attendre, dit Rogue en se détournant.

— Mais monsieur –

— J'ai dit que cela devrait attendre, cassa Rogue d'une voix froide et impérieuse. Retournez en-haut, là où est votre place. Rogue claqua la porte, laissant Harry à nouveau seul.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin jusqu'en haut. Il était agacé par Rogue et passa le cours entier d'Histoire de la Magie à bouder et à répéter dans son esprit ce qu'il allait lui dire la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient. Ce n'était qu'une fois que les élèves arrivèrent en Herbologie que l'esprit d'Harry fut enfin distrait du taciturne Maître des Potions. Ce qui les attendait sur la table du milieu était la plante de Neville.

— J'ai demandé à Mr Londubat de lire l'excellent devoir qu'il a écrit sur son Mimbulus mimbletonia, dit Chourave à la classe.

Elle sourit à Neville, qui avait l'air terrifié, pour l'encourager. Il tremblait de manière visible quand il se leva pour parler à ses camarades et sa voix était à peine audible au début. Cependant, après quelques minutes, il commença à se détendre. Il aimait clairement parler de sa plante et devint assez animé, surtout quand quelques élèves posèrent des questions. Cela s'avéra être une leçon surprenamment intéressante et tout le monde félicita Neville en retournant au château.

— Tu sais, Neville, tu devrais vraiment penser à être un professeur, dit Hermione.

— Moi ? Professeur ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

— Pourquoi pas, dit Ron. Il suffit d'être bon dans un seul domaine et tu es vraiment brillant en Herbologie.

Neville fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'ils avançaient en groupe dans le hall d'entrée vers les escaliers, essayant visiblement de décider si le commentaire de Ron avait été un compliment ou une insulte.

— Harry, où vas-tu ? demanda Ron quand Harry se sépara du reste de ses camarades et se dirigea vers les donjons.

— Je monte dans quelques instants, dit Harry, puis il disparut dans les escaliers avant que quiconque puisse lui poser plus de questions.

Il alla vers le bureau de Rogue une nouvelle fois, déterminé à ne pas se laisser envoyer balader à nouveau et frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, répondit Rogue immédiatement, mais quand la tête d'Harry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, Rogue le fusilla du regard. Potter, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de m'harceler ?

— Je dois vraiment vous parler Professeur, dit Harry fermement, entrant dans la pièce et fermant la porte.

Rogue secoua la tête avec impatience.

— Je n'ai pas de temps pour vous pour le moment.

— C'est ce que vous m'avez dit au déjeuner.

— C'est vrai, Mr Potter, et je n'ai toujours pas de temps pour vous.

— C'est important, insista Harry.

Rogue retroussa ses lèvres, clairement mécontent.

— Avez-vous des difficultés avec vos visions ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, commença Harry, mais Rogue l'interrompit immédiatement.

— Dans ce cas vous n'avez aucune raison d'être là.

Avant qu'Harry puisse protester, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, appela Rogue et Faye Morgan ouvrit la porte. Elle hésita, lançant un regard interrogateur à Harry.

— C'est bon Miss Morgan, dit Rogue, lançant à Harry un regard sévère. Mr Potter était sur le point de partir.

Il n'y avait de toute évidence aucune utilité à insister, donc Harry quitta le bureau de Rogue et retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor, plus frustré que jamais.

— Harry, quel a été le résultat du Congrès des Vampires en 1723 ? demanda Ron alors qu'Harry entrait dans la salle commune.

— Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Hermione ne veut pas me le dire, ajouta Ron.

— C'est dans le texte ! dit Hermione exaspérée. Tu ne peux pas regarder ?

Ron regarda Hermione comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu de suggestion plus ridicule, puis se retourna vers Harry à nouveau.

— Allez, Harry, tu veux bien m'aider un peu ?

Harry s'affala sur le canapé.

— Je ne connais pas le résultat du Congrès des Vampires et je m'en fiche.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

— Il faut que je parle à Rogue mais à chaque fois que j'essaye, il est occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Il faut être prêt à attendre un peu pour parler à Rogue, dit Ginny.

— Depuis quand Rogue est-il si populaire ? demanda Ron.

— Depuis hier soir quand il a fait sa réunion avec les Serpentards. Il les a effrayés presque à mort de ce que j'ai entendu et beaucoup d'entre eux ont besoin de conseils pour éviter de rejoindre Voldemort sans réellement s'opposer complètement à lui. C'est un peu délicat.

Harry roula les yeux.

— Génial, dit Harry en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

— Pourquoi as-tu besoin de parler à Rogue ? demanda Ron d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il trouvait l'idée répugnante.

— Il faut que je lui parle, c'est tout, dit Harry avec impatience.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione et Harry se retourna et la regarda avec fureur.

— Oui, je vais _bien ! _cria Harry. Tu vas finir par arrêter de me demander ça _tout le temps_ ?

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour crier sur Hermione ! dit Ron avec indignation.

Harry regarda de l'expression énervée de Ron à celle choquée d'Hermione et se sentit coupable.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il tristement.

Il se rassit sur le canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis leva les yeux quand Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Nous sommes tes amis, quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous le dire.

Ron était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui également et Ginny le regardait intensément. Ils le regardaient tous avec sympathie et inquiétude et Harry ressentit de la gratitude d'avoir de si bons amis. Il hésita un moment, puis prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

— C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle d'une autre attaque de Mangemorts, je me sens coupable, comme si c'était ma faute.

— Harry c'est ridicule, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

— Je sais mais c'est ce que je ressens. Voldemort doit être arrêté et je suis celui qui doit le faire.

— _Quoi ?_ demanda Ginny, clairement horrifiée. Harry, pourquoi diable penses-tu cela ?

— C'est le _Gazette du Sorcier_, c'est tout, dit Ron avec dégoût. Il n'y pas une semaine qui passe sans qu'il y ait un éditorial sur " Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu " et comment tu vas battre Voldemort et tous nous sauver. Mais c'est des conneries, Harry ! Tu le sais bien.

— Ce n'est pas juste parce que Voldemort a essayé de te tuer que c'est ton boulot de le battre, insista Ginny. Toi, plus que quiconque dois rester loin de lui, Harry !

Hermione approuva de son ton le plus raisonnable.

— Ginny a raison, tu dois arrêter de jouer au héros. Voldemort est le mage noir le plus puissant qui ait jamais vécu. Même Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter et s'il ne le peut pas, personne ne peut s'attendre et ce que tu le fasses. C'est de la folie, c'est tout.

Harry déglutit et détourna le regard.

— Ouais je sais, dit-il à voix basse, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le trou du portrait.

— Où vas-tu maintenant ? demanda Ron.

— Il faut juste que j'aille marcher un peu.

Harry quitta la Tour de Gryffondor et alla jusqu'au troisième étage. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se rendre dans son refuge privé, mais à ce moment il n'y avait nulle part où il pouvait supporter d'être. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la pièce de la tour et remonta ses genoux à son menton, serrant ses bras autour d'eux, mais la crampe dans son estomac refusa de partir. Au lieu de cela, elle s'étendit jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine lui fasse également mal. Mais le déconfort physique n'était rien comparé au profond désespoir qu'il ressentait.

Ses amis avaient raison, c'était ridicule de penser qu'il pouvait battre le sorcier maléfique le plus puissant qui ait jamais vécu, ce que même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire. Comment avait-il pu jamais croire qu'il pouvait s'opposer à Voldemort ? La lèvre d'Harry se courba en un sourire, se moquant de sa propre stupidité. Même son étude de l'Occlumancie et de la Legilimancie semblait avoir été vaine désormais.

Il avait travaillé si dur, avait dévoué tellement de temps et d'efforts pour apprendre à défendre son esprit contre Voldemort et il avait réussi. Et alors ? Sa victoire personnelle difficilement acquise pour gagner le contrôle de ses visions semblait de plus en plus inutile chaque jour, alors que les titres effrayants de la_ Gazette du Sorcier_ le moquait avec des rapports d'une autre attaque de _Mangemort_, de nouvelles vies innocentes détruites. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter à nouveau, mais il serra les dents et se força à voir la vérité en face. Il n'était pas plus proche de trouver une manière de stopper Voldemort que jamais. Tout ce qu'il avait vraiment accompli était passer six mois à se distraire de l'inévitable. Maintenant il n'y avait rien pour obscurcir ce fait froid : Voldemort allait le tuer et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait y faire.

Mais si c'était vrai, s'il n'y avait aucun espoir, dans ce cas pourquoi la prophétie l'avait-elle désigné comme le seul à pouvoir battre le mage noir ? Ce ne pouvait pas être seulement une blague cruelle : Rogue lui avait dit que sa mort n'était pas une conclusion jouée d'avance. Harry s'empara de cette assurance, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait l'aider. Elle n'avait aucun sens, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre Voldemort dans un duel.

La tête d'Harry commençait à lui faire mal, il ferma donc les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration et fit appel à sa discipline mentale pour apaiser la tension dans son esprit et soulager la douleur. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. _Son esprit. _Se pouvait-il que ses efforts pour apprendre l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie n'aient pas été si futiles après tout ? Il était déjà allé dans l'esprit de Voldemort pour trouver des informations. Serait-il possible qu'il puisse également utiliser sa connexion pour attaquer Voldemort directement ? Harry se souvint de la fureur meurtrière qu'il avait ressentie la nuit où il avait attaqué Rogue. Il était révulsé par ce souvenir, mais il savait tout de même qu'il était capable d'une haine pouvant tuer. Pouvait-elle tuer Voldemort ? Harry frissonna à la pensée de s'abandonner à ce genre de haine, mais il ne voyait aucun autre espoir de battre son ennemi.

Harry se pencha en avant et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil doré de fin d'après-midi inondant le parc en dessous de lui et les élèves qui allaient et venaient, riant ensemble ou appelant leurs amis. Il désirait plus que tout une vie sans soucis où la pire chose à laquelle il devrait faire face serait son examen de Potions, mais il n'aurait jamais cela. Il allait soit mourir, soit devenir un meurtrier rempli d'autant de haine que l'ennemi qu'il espérait détruire.

Harry inspira profondément et essaya une nouvelle fois de calmer son esprit. Il ne réussit qu'en partie, il avait simplement vraiment trop de choses à penser et il sentait la frustration familière de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Il n'osait pas approcher le sujet à nouveau avec ses amis et Rogue avait été parfaitement clair : il ne voulait plus voir Harry. Ce n'était pas une surprise, pensa Harry avec amertume. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que Rogue l'éviterait. Quelle meilleure façon d'ignorer le fait qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie ? Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté à la fois par sa propre naïveté et par le Maître des Potions. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à Rogue et il détestait devoir admettre à quel point être rejeté par son professeur lui faisait mal.

Etre en colère envers Rogue calma au moins l'anxiété d'Harry. Il quitta le troisième étage et retourna à la salle commune où le fourmillement des activités et conversations l'aida un peu plus à chasser les inquiétudes de son esprit. Le reste de la soirée passa de manière agréable, mais cette nuit Harry fit un nouveau cauchemar horrible qui le hantait toujours le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

* * *

— Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Neville en étalant de la confiture sur son toast.

Harry serra les dents, mais réussit à répondre d'un ton normal.

— Ouais je vais bien, juste fatigué.

— Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama Neville en regardant le journal du matin.

— Le Bureau des Gouverneurs a décidé de garder Rogue.

— _Quoi ? _dit Ron, incrédule. Tu plaisantes.

— J'aimerais bien, dit Seamus avec émotion.

Dean se pencha pour voir le titre et secoua la tête avec dégoût.

— Et nous qui croyions qu'on allait être débarrassés de lui.

— Pourquoi l'ont-ils gardé ? demanda Ron, visiblement agacé. Je pensais que c'était une certitude qu'ils allaient le virer.

Seamus ne répondit pas. Il lisait la première page avec une expression perplexe.

— Seamus ? le relança Dean avec insistance.

— Euh… ils disent que c'est Harry qui les a convaincus de le garder.

— Quoi ? lâcha Harry, essayant toujours d'absorber la nouvelle du non renvoi de Rogue. Bien sûr que non !

Hermione prit le journal des mains de Seamus et parcourut l'article. Elle leva les yeux à Harry.

— Ils disent que tu as écrit au Bureau des Gouverneurs.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait oublié la lettre qu'il avait écrite, mais cela n'avait sûrement fait aucune différence. Mais alors, si la _Gazette du Sorcier_ la mentionnait –

— Fais-moi voir.

Harry prit le journal et le lut alors que ses camarades venaient autour de lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

_« De manière unanime, le Bureau des Gouverneurs de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie a voté hier le maintien du Professeur Severus Rogue en tant que Maître des Potions de cette école malgré la récente attaque à la vie de Rogue par les Mangemorts. Le Bureau a été amené à reconsidérer par un plaidoyer passionné dans une lettre d'Harry Potter, qui est un élève de sixième année de cette école. Potter a fait l'éloge du courage de Rogue pour avoir affronté Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et a souligné le support que Rogue lui avait procuré en contrecarrant les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui…_

Harry ferma les yeux, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise et ne pouvait plus supporter de lire.

— Wahou Harry, dit Dean, ayant l'air plus dégoûté qu'impressionné. Tu as vraiment dit tout ça ?

— J'imagine, dit Harry, rendant le journal à Seamus. J'essayais de convaincre le Bureau de ne pas le renvoyer.

— Pourquoi ?

Harry leva les yeux vers ses camarades de classe. Dean avait posé la question, mais il était évident que la plupart se demandait la même chose. Pourquoi Harry, de tous les élèves, voudrait que Rogue reste à Poudlard ? Harry ne savait pas comment répondre, ses émotions étaient complètement emmêlées. Heureusement, Hermione prit la parole.

— Comment vous pensez que l'on doit se sentir après avoir été torturé par Voldemort, avoir survécu de justesse et puis entendre que l'on est renvoyé de Poudlard parce que vous êtes un danger pour l'école ? Peu importe à quel point Rogue est affreux, il ne mérite pas ça. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Je pense que ce que tu as fait était brillant ! Personne d'autre n'aurait pu convaincre le Bureau de ne pas renvoyer le Professeur Rogue.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Harry avec modestie.

— Tu ne lis pas assez le journal, dit Seamus. Hermione a raison. Avec tout ce vacarme contre Rogue, l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait jamais compté. Mais tu es Harry Potter. Si tu dis que Rogue est ok et qu'il peut rester à Poudlard, il reste.

— Je n'ai pas autant d'influence, protesta Harry.

— Bien sûr que si mon pote, tout est là, insista Seamus, feuilletant le journal. Hier, chaque éditorial disait que Rogue devait être viré pour la sécurité de l'école. Aujourd'hui, ils ne tarissent pas d'éloge à son sujet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'en dit Pembroke ? demanda Hermione.

Seamus tourna quelques pages de plus.

— Rien. Il n'a écrit aucun article aujourd'hui.

Hermione sourit avec satisfaction, mais Harry se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de pouvoir à lui tout seul faire chanceler la politique et l'opinion publique.

Harry regarda la grande table, mais une nouvelle fois, Rogue n'était pas là. Dean avait raison, néanmoins, Rogue serait satisfait du vote du Bureau. Mais même alors qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre, il ne pouvait pas chasser un doute persistant dans le fond de son esprit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il suspectait que Rogue ne serait pas entièrement heureux.

* * *

Rogue n'était pas monté au petit déjeuner. Il ne se souciait pas de ce que Pembroke avait bien pu écrire sur lui dans le journal ce matin-là, et ne voulait encore moins endurer les regards furtifs et les murmures des élèves. De plus, il était vraiment trop occupé. Rogue partageait l'hypothèse commune qui disait qu'il allait être viré avant le weekend et même s'il avait un style de vie ascétique, il avait encore quinze ans de papiers et livres à trier et emballer. A cet instant, la plupart était empilée dans son living room.

Les quartiers de Rogue étaient sommairement meublés avec un style purement pratique : celui d'un homme qui ne prête aucune attention à la décoration. Un long canapé de cuir noir au milieu faisant face à un bureau qui se trouvait sur le mur opposé de la cheminée. Rogue avait passé beaucoup de longues nuits à s'assoupir là en attendant pour la préparation d'une potion compliquée. Un fauteuil assorti était placé prêt de la cheminée, devant le foyer, le seul osant empiéter sur la pierre grise et froide. Les murs ne portaient pas d'image ni de décoration. La plus grande partie était remplie d'étagères de livres et quelques placards utilisés pour stocker les ingrédients de potions les plus dangereux et les plus rares. Le plafond était haut, même si enveloppé dans l'obscurité. En fait, la pièce entière était sombre, nécessitant que des lampes soient allumées. Cela était dû au fait qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre en évidence. Des rideaux de velours bleus foncés étaient suspendus au plafond et allaient jusqu'au sol sur tout le mur face à l'entrée. Mais ils étaient étroitement tirés et ne donnaient aucune indication de ce qu'il y avait derrière. Devant ces rideaux, se trouvait une table en acajou d'un mètre cinquante et une unique chaise.

Rogue était assis à la table qui était actuellement recouverte de nombreux tas de papiers. Avec un mouvement de la main, il envoya ses notes sur la potion Tue-Loup flotter à travers la pièce et elles atterrirent sur une boîte ouverte. Une autre large pile de papiers fut envoyée vers la poubelle, cependant, elle était pleine à craquer et les papiers flottèrent un moment, incertains, avant de tomber sur le sol à côté. Rogue leur lança un mauvais regard et prit sa baguette.

— _Evanesco_, dit-il, vidant la corbeille pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

— _Quoi ?_ appela Rogue avec lassitude.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra, souriant d'un air bienveillant.

— Bonjour, Severus, dit-il, faisant avec prudence son chemin parmi les boîtes et les livres pour rejoindre Rogue qui se leva pour accueillir le directeur. Je vois que vous avez pas mal travaillé**.**

— De quoi avez-vous besoin Albus ? demanda Rogue, incapable de trouver de la patience pour ses plaisanteries.

— Rien, répondit Dumbledore. Cependant, je pense que vous devriez voir cela. Dumbledore sortit un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de sa poche et la tendit à Rogue, qui n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de l'accepter.

Rogue ouvrit le journal sombrement et regarda la première page puis de nouveau Dumbledore avec étonnement.

— Ils ont voté mon maintien ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent.

— Ils ont voté _unanimement _votre maintien.

— Et vous qui pensiez que vos supplications ne les avaient pas impressionnés, dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

— Non, pas les miennes.

Rogue fronça les sourcils avec confusion, mais Dumbledore ne fit que sourire et fit un geste vers le journal. Rogue scanna l'article sous le titre et sentit son estomac se nouer. Il regarda à nouveau l'expression impassible de Dumbledore.

— Il a écrit au Bureau des Gouverneurs ? demanda Rogue d'un ton authentiquement scandalisé.

— Apparemment, répondit Dumbledore, clairement amusé. Et il semblerait que sa lettre ait été assez efficace.

— C'est humiliant !

— Vous le pensez vraiment Severus ? Je n'ai jamais trouvé le respect et la loyauté de mes élèves humiliants, bien au contraire, en fait. Néanmoins, si vous pensez que le Bureau des Gouverneurs s'est égaré avec cette décision, vous êtes, bien entendu, le bienvenu pour démissionner.

Rogue fusilla Dumbledore, mais il ravala son commentaire sarcastique.

— Au lieu de cela cependant, continua Dumbledore, je suggère que vous défaisiez vos bagages. Le vieil homme se retourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta. Et Severus, vous ne devriez vraiment pas laisser les rideaux tirés tout le temps. Je pense que laisser passer une petite lumière fait des miracles pour nous aider à voir. Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et les lourds rideaux en velours se séparèrent avec obéissance et se retirèrent pour révéler un mur de fenêtres s'élevant du sol jusqu'au plafond.

Trouver une si grande quantité de fenêtres dans les donjons était surprenant, mais la vue en elle-même était saisissante. Ce côté du château était bâti sur une falaise et les fenêtres plongeaient dans la vallée loin en dessous et offraient une vue panoramique. Le soleil du matin inondait la salle, faisant clignoter les lampes maintenant inutiles.

Dumbledore sourit.

— C'est bien mieux.

Puis il disparut.

Rogue resta un moment à regarder le sillage de Dumbledore puis s'effondra sur sa chaise une nouvelle fois. Il ne regarda même pas par la fenêtre derrière lui, mais regarda la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avec amertume. Il lut lentement l'article une nouvelle fois et soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose au sujet de Potter.

Durant les derniers jours, il avait été trop occupé à ranger ses affaires et à se réunir avec les Serpentards pour penser au garçon. Ou plutôt, il avait été déjà assez occupé pour être capable d'éviter de penser à lui. Maintenant qu'il allait rester à Poudlard, cependant, il ne pouvait plus simplement ignorer Potter en espérant qu'il s'en aille. Il était clair que le garçon s'était décidé à agir comme gardien et avocat personnel de Rogue et Rogue trouvait cela profondément perturbant.

C'était de sa propre faute, bien sûr. Il avait cédé à sa sympathie pour le jeune homme – Rogue n'osait la considérer comme de l'affection – et cela avait laissé Potter franchir la limite entre élève et professeur. Mais cela ne pouvait continuer. Quoique Dumbledore lui ait dit sur le fait de ne pas repousser Potter, le garçon était beaucoup trop proche et les frontières appropriées devaient être rétablies entre eux.

L'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée sonna : il était l'heure de son cours de Potions avec les sixièmes années. Rogue poussa le journal et fit une geste de la main vers les rideaux derrière lui. Ils se fermèrent d'un mouvement fluide, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité une nouvelle fois et les lampes se rallumèrent quand Rogue se leva et quitta ses quartiers.

* * *

— Alors Potter, tu veux devenir le petit chouchou du prof ?

Harry venait de prendre sa place dans la classe de Potions et leva les yeux en entendant la remarque sournoise de Malfoy. Le Serpentard le regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de malice.

— Oh, le Professeur Rogue est mon _héros_, dit Malfoy mélodramatiquement. Il regarda Harry d'un air suppliant. Vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui !

Il y eut plusieurs rires moqueurs venant des autres élèves et Malfoy rit avec dérision. Harry se sentait rougir, mais Hermione toucha son bras.

— Ignore-le, dit-elle fermement, donnant un regard furieux à Malfoy.

Harry fut épargné de nouvelles moqueries puisque la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra dans la salle de classe.

— Votre devoir de la semaine derrière était _abyssal_, gronda-t-il. Etant donné que chacun d'entre vous souhaite réussir ses ASPIC et n'est pas seulement là pour se divertir, vous allez devoir faire bien mieux. Rangez vos livres et préparez-moi un devoir sur six Potions communes dans lesquelles on utilise de l'armoise. Décrivez son rôle dans chaque potion et comment ses effets sont altérés par les autres ingrédients, avec en plus leur méthode de préparation.

Personne ne bougea. Les élèves regardèrent Rogue, pétrifiés. Rogue les regarda avec un sourire narquois en retour.

— Sauf, si, bien sûr, vous préfèreriez tous une retenue avec un zéro pour aujourd'hui, gronda-t-il.

Tout le monde se mit immédiatement à fouiller pour trouver une plume et du parchemin et commença à gratter furieusement. Rogue faisait le tour de la salle, grognant avec dégoût, secouant sa tête, énervant considérablement les élèves. Il arriva à la table d'Harry et offrit à l'effort plutôt minimal d'Harry un regard de parfait dédain.

— C'est dommage que vos connaissances en potions n'égalent pas vos pouvoirs de persuasion. Malheureusement, la célébrité ne pallie pas à l'incompétence. Si c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire, je vous garantis que vous ne serez pas dans ma classe l'an prochain.

Rogue s'éloigna, laissant Harry penché sur son devoir, le visage brûlant d'humiliation, essayant d'ignorer les regards des autres élèves.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin de la leçon. Harry rendit son devoir à contrecœur. Rogue avait évidemment raison : il était horrible. Puis Harry attrapa ses livres et rejoignit le reste des élèves quittant la salle de classe.

— Je suppose que la célébrité ne pallie pas non plus à la stupidité, cassa Malfoy, arrêtant Harry dans le couloir. Je te l'avais dit que Rogue te détestait Potter ! Pensais-tu vraiment qu'une lettre flatteuse au Bureau des Gouverneurs changerait ça ? Rends-nous un service : ne lui rends plus jamais service.

Malfoy partit et le reste des élèves gratifièrent Harry de regards lugubres en se dispersant.

— Harry ce n'est pas de ta faute si le professeur Rogue était horrible avec tout le monde, dit Hermione avec sympathie pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ils me blâment tous de toute façon.

— Ça leur passera. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en défendant Rogue devant le Bureau. Tu le sais bien.

— Rogue n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis, dit Harry amèrement. Il est visiblement très en colère envers moi.

Hermione soupira.

— C'est juste qu'il est comme ça.

— Ouais, et j'en ai marre ! Harry réussit à peine à ne pas crier en s'arrêtant au milieu du hall d'entrée. J'en ai marre qu'il m'arrache la tête sans aucune raison. Il ne veut pas me parler. Il aurait probablement été content d'être viré pour pouvoir m'échapper ! Malfoy a raison. Il me déteste et il n'y a rien qui ne va jamais changer ça.

— Mr Potter ?

Harry se retourna et trouva Ryan derrière lui et il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration et se calmer.

— Oui monsieur ?

— Maintenant que vous vous êtes rétabli de votre mésaventure de Quidditch, je viens de me rappeler que je vous devais toujours une retenue pour la semaine dernière, dit Ryan, ayant l'air bien trop satisfait.

Harry serra les dents.

— Oui monsieur.

— Vous devez vous présenter à la salle de Potions ce soir après le dîner.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— La classe de Potions ? Pourquoi ?

— Le Professeur Rogue a été extrêmement occupé avec les élèves de Serpentards ces deux derniers jours et le sera sûrement encore pour un futur proche. Malheureusement, cela veut dire qu'il a très peu de temps pour préparer les ingrédients de potions pour ses leçons. Puisque vous vous êtes assuré que cette situation ne change pas de si tôt, il sembla normal que vous l'assistiez.

Un jour plus tôt, Harry aurait été ravi de sa retenue, mais maintenant cela ne faisait que l'emplir de terreur.

— Je ne pourrais pas polir les trophées ou nettoyer les toilettes à la place ?

Les dents de Ryan flashèrent de son sourire le plus féroce.

— Aucune chance, Potter.

* * *

La porte de la salle de Potions était entrouverte quand Harry arriva et il l'ouvrit sans frapper. Rogue se leva aussitôt d'une des paillasses où il écrasait quelque chose dans un mortier. Il y avait une corbeille sur l'une des tables tout comme un grand nombre de petits bocaux vides. Les autres paillasses avaient des corbeilles et bocaux similaires, de toute évidence des ingrédients de potions attendant d'être préparés pour les leçons suivantes.

— Professeur ?

Rogue leva les yeux et grimaça.

— Potter, que faites-vous là ?

— Je suis là pour ma retenue, dit Harry d'un air maussade en s'avançant.

Rogue fronça encore plus les sourcils.

— Une retenue ? De qui ?

— Ryan. Il a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour préparer les ingrédients de potions.

— Ryan n'a pas à assigner ses élèves en retenue avec moi, dit Rogue avec irritation, en vidant le contenu de son mortier dans un des bocaux devant lui et en vidant un autre paquet de scarabées qu'il avait pris dans la corbeille. Et je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de votre aide.

Harry s'irrita.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas votre meilleur élève, mais je crois que je peux broyer des scarabées.

Rogue regarda Harry comme s'il n'en était pas convaincu.

— Ou vous pouvez juste me laisser sans retenue, si vous préférez, ajouta Harry.

— Je ne crois pas, ricana Rogue. Très bien, Mr Potter, je vous en prie. Il posa le mortier et le pilon et fit un geste vers la paillasse. J'ai besoin de quarante bocaux de scarabées bien écrasés.

Rogue alla vers la paillasse suivante, saisit un morceau de corne de Bicorne et commença à le gratter pour former une fine poudre. Harry regarda entre Rogue et les scarabées.

— Un petit peu plus d'activité, Potter, sauf si vous souhaitez rester debout toute la nuit, dit Rogue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'avança, ramassa le mortier et le pilon et commença à broyer les scarabées. Lui et Rogue travaillèrent en silence. Rogue paraissait être complètement absorbé à produire un tas encore plus gros de poudre de corne de Bicorne et ne prêtait aucune attention à Harry. Harry, de l'autre côté, n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à son professeur et il pouvait sentir sa frustration croître alors que l'homme continuait à l'ignorer.

Harry remplit son cinquième bocal de poudre de scarabées et soupira pour la dixième fois.

— Préparer des scarabées broyés est trop fatigant pour vous, Potter ? demanda Rogue, ostentatoirement agacé.

Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il mettait plus de scarabées dans son mortier.

— C'est mieux que d'essayer de dormir.

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda vers Harry.

— Vous disiez que vous n'aviez plus de visions.

— Non, mais j'ai eu des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines, tous pires que les précédents. A peu près tout est mieux que d'aller se coucher, même préparer des ingrédients de potions avec vous.

Rogue regarda Harry un moment de plus, puis retourna à gratter la corne de Licorne. Harry soupira profondément une nouvelle fois.

— Potter, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le, cassa Rogue avec irritation.

— Ça vous tuerait de me parler ? rétorqua Harry.

— Je ne crois pas aux conversations frivoles Potter, et je n'ai rien à vous dire.

— _Vraiment ? _dit Harry d'une voix traînante pleine de sarcasmes. Je vois bien quelques petites choses. Comme, peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'évitez, ou pourquoi vous étiez si furieux envers moi en cours ce matin ?

— A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? De la gratitude ?

— Non, Professeur, je vous connais mieux que ça, dit Harry avec amertume.

— Bien.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis retombèrent une nouvelle fois dans un silence morose, mais après quelques instants Harry parla à nouveau.

— Professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

La voix d'Harry était extrêmement contrôlée, mais la colère et le ressentiment étaient palpables.

C'était au tour de Rogue de soupirer.

— Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez. Que j'y réponde ou non est un autre problème.

— Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ?

— Je ne vous déteste pas. Je refuse simplement de perdre mon temps. Je vous l'ai dit Potter, vous avez appris tout ce que je pourrais vous apprendre.

— Vous m'avez aussi dit que je pouvais venir si j'avais besoin de votre aide, rappela Harry à son professeur avec indignation.

— De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda Rogue, complètement exaspéré.

— Je dois pouvoir vous parler.

— _Pourquoi ?_ Ne pouvez-vous parler à personne d'autre ? Vous avez assez d'amis !

— J'ai essayé de leur parler. Ça n'a pas marché.

— Dans ce cas, allez voir le Directeur.

— Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vous parler à _vous_ ? demanda Harry, sa voix s'élevant avec frustration.

— Parce que je ne peux pas vous aider ! cria Rogue alors que sa propre frustration s'emparait de lui. Que voulez-vous, Potter ? Du réconfort ? De la sympathie ? Je ne peux pas vous donner ça ! Allez voir quelqu'un qui le peut !

Rogue retourna à gratter sa corne de Licorne avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire, remarqua Harry. Harry broyait ses scarabées sans enthousiasme, mais son attention était sur Rogue qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil. Il était clairement furieux et Harry comprit soudainement que sa colère n'était en fait pas dirigée vers lui, du moins pas entièrement.

— La nuit dernière j'ai rêvé que je tuais tous mes amis, dit Harry à voix basse, sans préambule. Rogue se figea et le regarda sèchement alors qu'il continuait. Ils m'ont supplié de ne pas le faire, ont plaidé auprès de moi, mais je n'ai fait que rire et je les ai tué un par un. Je l'ai apprécié. J'ai apprécié le pouvoir, de la même façon que je l'appréciais dans mes visions. Harry croisa les yeux de Rogue. A qui suggérez-vous que j'essaie d'expliquer cela ?

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel Harry et Rogue restèrent à se regarder.

— Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi vous avez rêvé de cela ? demanda Rogue doucement.

Harry détourna le regard et hocha la tête.

— Vous vous souvenez de la nuit où je vous ai attaqué quand on commençait mes leçons et vous m'avez dit que je pouvais le faire parce que nos esprits étaient étroitement connectés ?

— Bien sûr.

— Mon esprit et le sien sont encore plus étroitement liés, donc je pensais – je me demandais si peut-être, je pourrais l'attaquer de la même façon ?

— _Quoi ?_ demanda Rogue, pris au dépourvu.

Harry regarda son professeur.

— Je ne peux pas le battre dans un duel, Professeur, il est trop fort et je ne serai jamais assez bon. De plus, si le battre dans un duel était tout ce qui était nécessaire, dans ce cas n'importe qui pourrait le faire. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le battre et il doit donc y avoir quelque chose de spécial à mon sujet, quelque chose que je peux faire et dont personne d'autre n'est capable.

Rogue saisit la ligne de raisonnement d'Harry.

— Comme être capable d'aller dans son esprit.

— Exactement ! dit Harry. C'est le _seul_ endroit où il m'est vulnérable.

— Potter, ce n'est pas juste parce que vous avez réussi à entrer dans son esprit, une fois, qu'il est vulnérable. Vous l'avez surpris quand sa concentration était… ailleurs, vous avez donc pu vous y glisser sans être détecté. Si vous l'attaquiez ce ne serait pas le cas. Il se débattrait et il a bien plus d'expérience que vous en Legilimancie.

Harry hocha la tête avec lassitude.

— Je sais, mais c'est ma seule chance. Croyez-moi, si je pensais qu'il y avait un autre moyen, je ne le considérerais même pas. Je sais à quel point je vais avoir besoin de haine, d'envie de tuer, pour faire un trou dans ses barrières mentales. Harry mordit sa lèvre et détourna le regard. C'est pour ça que j'ai rêvé de cela la nuit dernière. J'ai peur de ce que je vais devoir devenir pour le tuer.

Il y eut un long silence que Rogue brisa finalement d'un ton pensif, presque réconfortant.

— L'ennemi le plus dur à battre est l'ennemi intérieur, dit-il à voix basse. Mais vous n'avez aucune raison de désespérer, Potter. Croyez-moi, j'ai emprunté des routes bien plus sombres que celle qui est face à vous.

Harry regarda Rogue à nouveau.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de sympathie ou de réconfort et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous résolviez tous mes problèmes, Professeur. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Mais j'ai besoin de vos conseils parce qu'il y a des choses que vous comprenez que personne d'autre ne peut comprendre.

Rogue observa Harry avec gravité un moment, puis soupira avec résignation.

— Très bien, Mr Potter, si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, dans ce cas je me tiendrais à votre disposition pour discuter de ce que vous avez à l'esprit.

— Merci, Professeur, dit Harry avec un soulagement réel.

— Il y a, cependant, une condition, ajouta Rogue. Arrêtez de me défendre à chaque menace, insulte ou injustice, réelle ou conçue comme telle par vous. Je prends soin de moi depuis avant même votre naissance. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous le faissiez pour moi.

— Ce n'est pas un reproche, Potter, ajouta Rogue en voyant le visage d'Harry. Ce n'est qu'un simple fait et vous avez déjà assez de choses en tête.

Harry hésita mais il savait que Rogue avait raison et il sentit un poids se lever en lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour Rogue en plus de tout le reste.

— Très bien, Professeur, marché conclu.

— Maintenant Mr Potter, je pense que nous avons tous les deux enduré assez de votre retenue pour une soirée. Vous pouvez partir.

— Oui, monsieur.

Harry posa son mortier et son pilon et se retourna pour partir, mais Rogue l'arrêta.

— Avez-vous besoin d'une dose de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ?

Harry considéra son offre, mais l'horreur désespérée qui avait pesé sur lui pendant les deux dernières semaines était partie. Il sentait à sa place une détermination calme.

— Je pense que ça ira pour ce soir, monsieur. Merci.

— Bonne nuit dans ce cas, Mr Potter.

— Bonne nuit Professeur.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Pré-Au-Lard

**Chapitre 18: Pré-au-Lard**

Les semaines qui suivirent se montrèrent les meilleures qu'Harry ait eues de toute l'année. Même si Voldemort n'était jamais loin de ses pensées, la peur et le désespoir qui avaient agrippé son cœur s'étaient retirés, emmenant avec eux les pires de ses cauchemars. Harry savait que c'était un résultat direct de l'amélioration de sa relation avec Rogue. Il n'était pas affectueux avec lui, mais Rogue semblait avoir finalement accepté le fait qu'Harry avait toujours besoin de ses conseils et semblait déterminé à accomplir son devoir en les lui offrant. Il y avait une familiarité confortable entre lui et Rogue, dont Harry tirait pleinement avantage. Il s'arrêtait souvent au bureau de Rogue après le dîner pour parler.

Les deux premières fois où il était allé voir son professeur, Harry s'était assuré de trouver quelque chose d'important à discuter, pour que Rogue ne l'accuse pas de lui faire perdre son temps. Cependant, il devint vite apparent que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ayant promis d'être là si Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, Rogue ne semblait pas se soucier de ce dont Harry parlait, où même de s'il parlait.

Rogue n'était pas indifférent à ce que Harry avait à dire et il était toujours attentif, mais il était content de laisser Harry parler pour ne rien dire, offrant des observations ou des opinions quand c'était nécessaire, mais, sinon, laissant Harry exprimer ses pensées et sentiments longtemps réprimés, ou se résolvant à un silence empathique. Rogue n'avait jamais l'air contrarié de la présence d'Harry, ou impatient qu'il parte. Une ou deux fois Harry suspecta même que Rogue était content de le voir. C'était probablement dû au fait que les problèmes d'Harry étaient le cadet des soucis de Rogue pour le moment.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les grandes lignes de la réunion de Maison de Rogue deviennent connues de tous. Beaucoup des Serpentards ne voulaient clairement plus rien à voir à faire avec Voldemort désormais, et ils demandaient l'aide de Rogue. Il y avait un trafic régulier allant et sortant du bureau du Maître des Potions, les Serpentards se tournant vers lui pour un « suivi de carrière », comme tout le monde l'appelait avec euphémisme.

Rogue lui-même semblait être en mission. Il avait toujours favorisé ses propres élèves, mais maintenant il était extrêmement protecteur envers eux, traînant comme une mère ours défendant ses petits et grognant sur quiconque semblant les menacer. La moindre altercation entre un Serpentard et un autre élève amenait des représailles immédiates, mais même des commentaires désinvoltes murmurés dans les couloirs pouvaient déclencher la colère de Rogue.

Un matin, alors que Seamus avait perdu en Défense à cause d'une tactique particulièrement sournoise de son adversaire de Serpentard, Dean avait fait l'erreur d'atténuer l'orgueil blessé de son ami en disant que les Serpentards n'étaient jamais fair-play. Malheureusement, Rogue le surprit. Il perdit cinq points de Maison et gagna un savon caustique de la part d'un Maître des Potions furieux.

La seule chose qui rendait Rogue supportable était le fait que son attitude protectrice ne s'étendait pas à Malfoy et ses amis. Harry était ravi de remarquer que Rogue faisait la sourde oreille à toute insulte dirigée vers le groupe, et Malfoy et son gang, en retour, semblaient ignorer Rogue autant que possible.

Harry n'avait pas repassé de temps à broyer du noir seul au troisième étage, et dévouait à la place tous son temps libre à être avec ses amis. En fait, il passait la plupart de son temps avec Ginny, soit à voler, soit à aller se promener. Ron leur avait lancé un regard curieux un après-midi, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle commune ensemble, mais Hermione lui avait envoyé un coup de pied sous la table et il avait retourné son attention à leur partie d'échecs. Harry n'y avait pas repensé plus que cela.

* * *

C'était le dernier week-end Pré-Au-Lard de l'année et une belle journée de printemps. Ron était au milieu d'une description animée et très détaillée du dernier match des Canons qu'il avait écouté à la radio, pendant que lui, Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient devant Honeydukes, suçant leurs plumes au sucre.

— Ensuite, après avoir percuté l'Attrapeur des Tornades, Gudgeon a réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or en tombant. Par chance, ils étaient proches du sol et il ne s'est cassé que sa jambe et sa hanche gauche, finit Ron avec fierté.

— Tu es sûr qu'il ne l'a pas attrapé par accident en tombant ? demanda Hermione d'un ton innocent. C'est ce que Dean croyait.

— Bien sûr que non ! déclara Ron, clairement outré par la suggestion. C'était brillant ! Dean ne sait pas du tout de quoi il parle !

Hermione sourit et Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Ron les fusilla du regard, puis sourit d'un air penaud, réalisant qu'on le taquinait.

L'attention d'Harry fut soudainement distraite par une silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue qui était habillée tout en noir avec sa capuche sur le visage, mais alors qu'Harry l'observait, la silhouette disparut dans une rue parallèle. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi l'individu anonyme avait attiré son attention. Peut-être que c'était sa robe d'allure austère qui ressortait parmi la mer d'élèves de Poudlard profitant de la journée de printemps loin de l'école pour porter des habits décontractés. Tout de même, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui.

— Venez, allons à Zonko, suggéra Ron.

Ginny leva un sourcil.

— Je croyais que tu n'achetais que des produits Weasley Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux ces temps-ci.

— J'ai le droit de jeter un œil à la concurrence, non ? dit Ron se promenant dans la rue vers le magasin de farce.

Le magasin était rempli d'élèves. Ron regarda attentivement les dernières marchandises d'un œil connaisseur, expliquant pourquoi les produits Weasley étaient meilleurs ou plus dangereux, voire souvent les deux.

— Il y en a un nouveau, dit Ginny, saisissant une balle multicolore d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre et la levant avec expertise. C'est une Bombe Percussion, dit-elle, lisant l'étiquette qui y était attachée. Ils disent : « Ne pas utiliser à l'intérieur. Peut rendre sourd ou briser du verre dans les cinq mètres autour de la détonation. »

— Cool ! dit Ron, ses yeux étincelant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le magasin. Il faudra en parler à Fred et George.

Harry se décala pour regarder les feux d'artifice exposés. Il se trouva à regarder par une fenêtre et se figea. De l'autre côté de la rue, à moitié cachée sous la porte, se trouvait la silhouette habillée en noir qu'il avait vue plus tôt. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais néanmoins, il aurait juré que la personne le regardait droit dans les yeux.

— Harry qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Hermione, le rejoignant.

Harry se retourna vers elle et parla à voix basse.

— Il y a quelqu'un à la porte en face de nous dans la rue. Je pense qu'il nous observe.

— Où ? demanda Hermione, s'étant déplacée pour voir par la fenêtre.

— Juste à –

Harry s'arrêta. Il n'y avait personne sous la porte en face, la silhouette en noir avait disparu. Hermione le regarda avec curiosité et Harry fronça les sourcils devant sa propre nervosité.

— Peu importe.

Ginny les rejoignit.

— Si vous êtes prêts tous les deux, Ron a fini d'espionner la concurrence et j'aimerai bien une Bierraubeurre.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione n'avait d'achats à faire, ils sortirent donc tous ensemble une nouvelle fois, retournant vers la rue principale de laquelle ils venaient. En approchant des Trois Balais, cependant, Harry vit la silhouette en noir, se tenant de l'autre côté de la rue, en face du bar. La silhouette sembla les avoir également remarqués puisqu'elle les regarda en retour, voulant apparemment les intercepter.

— Venez, dit Harry, accélérant son rythme.

— Pourquoi on est pressés ? demanda Ron tandis que lui et les filles se dépêchaient pour rester avec Harry.

La silhouette aux robes noires accéléra également et coupa la route d'Harry et ses amis juste en face du bar. Il retira sa capuche et s'adressa à Harry.

— Bonjour, Mr Potter, dit Lucius Malfoy, souriant aimablement.

Les trois Gryffondors regardèrent bouche bée le Mangemort se tenant avec indifférence devant eux. Harry se rétablit le premier, sortant sa baguette en fouettant l'air.

— Les manières, Potter, dit Malfoy, réprimandant gentiment Harry, mais autrement non déstabilisé. Vous devriez peut-être considérer vos actions avant d'agir. Malfoy lança un regard significatif derrière lui et Harry suivit son regard.

Il y avait une vingtaine voire plus de silhouettes passant sans être remarquées sous des portes ou sortant d'angles de rues. Harry les reconnut parce qu'ils étaient tous habillés comme Lucius Malfoy : avec ce qu'Harry distinguait maintenant comme étant des robes de Mangemorts. Pire, Harry pouvait voir des bouts de baguettes fleurir de leurs poches.

Lucius Malfoy sortit sa propre baguette avec langueur, souriant.

— Maintenant, Mr Potter, il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient sorti leurs baguettes et se déplacèrent pour se tenir d'un air protecteur aux côtés d'Harry.

— Vos amis sont les bienvenus également, bien sûr, dit Malfoy avec décontraction.

Harry regarda autour de lui, calculant leurs chances. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient visiblement en train de faire le même calcul mental et ils arrivaient tous à la même conclusion : ils étaient désespérément en minorité. Même s'ils se battaient, Harry frissonnait en pensant au nombre de dommages collatéraux qu'ils feraient parmi les gens passant dans les rues.

Juste à ce moment, les portes des Trois Balais s'ouvrirent et Neville apparut. Il commença à saluer Harry, puis repéra Lucius Malfoy et se figea d'horreur. Malfoy regarda Neville par-dessus son épaule et Harry réagit automatiquement.

Il s'élança en avant et attrapa le bras de Malfoy.

— Allez à l'intérieur, cria-t-il.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny coururent vers le bar, poussant un Neville toujours pétrifié à l'intérieur, tandis que Malfoy, surpris par l'attaque physique, se débattait pour repousser Harry. Harry s'accrocha, espérant qu'aucun des autres Mangemorts n'attaquerait tant qu'il était aussi proche de Malfoy.

— Harry, viens ! cria Hermione depuis la porte.

Harry se sépara de Malfoy qui leva instantanément sa baguette vers Harry.

_— Inflictum ! _cria Hermione et Malfoy fut renvoyé en arrière.

Harry se rua vers la sécurité relative offerte par les Trois Balais, mais des flèches argentées passèrent devant lui, manquant sa tête de peu. Il se retourna et vit un autre Mangemort en train de le viser.

— _Protego !_ cria Harry, mais la force du sort l'assomma tout de même.

Lucius Malfoy avait sa baguette dirigée vers Harry une nouvelle fois, mais la plupart des Mangemorts étaient distraits par la foule des élèves dans la rue, qui commençaient à paniquer.

— _Relashio !_ cria Ron.

— _Turbo !_ s'exclama Hermione au même moment.

Malfoy réussit à bloquer un sort mais le second l'envoya s'étaler par terre. Harry courut à grandes enjambées vers la porte et plongea à l'intérieur des Trois Balais. Hermione claqua et protégea la porte avec des sortilèges derrière lui, pile au moment où une pluie de grêlons s'abattait dessus.

Harry regarda autour de lui et trouva une dizaine d'élèves le regardant, alarmés.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ernie Macmillan.

— Il y a des Mangemorts dehors ! dit Eleanor Branstone, regardant avec horreur par la fenêtre donnant sur le chaos dans la rue.

— Que font des Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard en plein jour ? demanda Michael Corner.

— Ça n'a aucune importance maintenant ! dit Hermione, rejoignant Eleanor à la fenêtre. Il y a des dizaines d'élèves dehors, il faut aller chercher de l'aide.

— Je viens d'essayer, dit Madame Rosmerta sombrement en venant vers eux du fond du bar. Je n'arrive à joindre personne, ni Poudlard, ni le Ministère. Quelque chose bloque le réseau de cheminée.

La fenêtre de devant se brisa, et Eleanor cria, le verre éclaboussant tout le monde.

Madame Rosmerta fit un mouvement de baguette.

— _Reparo !_ La fenêtre se répara immédiatement et elle murmura précipitamment plusieurs autres sorts puis se retourna vers les élèves. Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il va falloir que l'on parte d'ici.

— Où aller d'autre ? demanda Neville.

— Honeydukes ! répondit Harry. Il y a un passage secret dans le sous-sol qui nous ramènera à Poudlard. Je l'ai déjà emprunté moi-même.

— Mais comment allons-nous y aller ? demanda Ernie, regardant avec précaution par la fenêtre. Il y a des Mangemorts partout.

— Il nous faut une diversion, dit Ginny. Quelque chose qui les distrairont le temps que l'on y court.

Ron fit un geste au bar autour de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Qu'on leur envoie des tonneaux de Bierraubeurre ?

— En fait, je pense que l'on peut aider.

Walter Sutton et Jeremy Banks s'avancèrent.

— Par chance, nous avons déjà fait nos achats chez Zonko, continua Walter, tandis que les deux garçons vidaient leurs poches et en sortirent un nombre impressionnant de feux d'artifice, bombes puantes et autres produits Zonko.

— C'est génial ! dit Ginny avec enthousiasme. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Ron, regardant les deux garçons avec soupçon. Tu es sûre de toi ?

Ginny rougit de colère.

— Tu as une meilleure idée ?

— Ecoute Weasley, dit Jeremy à Ron. C'est notre peau aussi qu'on joue. Je ne pense pas que ces gens dehors vont s'arrêter pour nous demander dans quelle maison on est.

— Il a raison, dit Hermione. Il faut que l'on travaille tous ensemble et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

Dehors, dans la rue, les Mangemorts avaient coincé deux lots d'élèves terrifiés qui avaient réalisé trop tard qu'ils étaient attaqués. Mais avant que les Mangemorts ne puissent faire plus que les conduire en groupes, la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit sans prévenir et une demi-douzaine de boules puantes en sortirent à toute vitesse. La toux et les étouffement qui en résultèrent fit une diversion très satisfaisante. Madame Rosmerta, Harry et le reste des élèves sortirent du bar.

— _Onis !_ cria Hermione pour dissiper la puanteur alors que les autres commençaient également à jeter des sorts aux Mangemorts surpris, dont plusieurs tombèrent.

Ginny, Walter et Jeremy s'élancèrent en avant pour pousser les élèves dans la rue vers Honeydukes.

— Suivez-nous ! cria Ginny et les élèves effrayés obéirent immédiatement.

En un instant, ils couraient tous après Ginny et les deux Serpentards. Neville et Ernie aidaient les retardataires, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione escortaient l'arrière avec Madame Rosmerta, plongeant à couvert de tout ce qu'ils trouvaient en se retraitant dans la rue. Ils continuèrent à envoyer des sorts pour retenir les Mangemorts qui s'étaient maintenant regroupés et avançaient avec détermination dans la rue, balançant une large batterie de sorts.

Madame Rosmerta fut touchée par un sortilège de pétrification et s'effondra. Harry faillit se hâter de l'aider mais Hermione le retint.

— Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Continue !

A contrecœur, Harry continua de remonter la rue et fut soulagé de voir que les Mangemorts ignoraient la femme inconsciente, continuant à traquer méthodiquement les élèves.

_Juste un peu plus longtemps,_ pensa Harry, sautant sous la porte. _Il faut laisser juste assez de temps à Ginny pour faire entrer les autres élèves dans Honeydukes._ Un sortilège explosa des morceaux de briques sur le mur à côté de lui et Harry se mit à couvert derrière un wagon de livraison garé plus haut dans la rue. Il trouva Ron et Hermione déjà serrés l'un contre l'autre, jetant des sorts aux Mangemorts qui approchaient.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour trouver une autre cachette, mais à ce moment une douleur foudroyante traversa sa cicatrice. Il cria et se pencha en avant, agrippant sa tête, essayant de combattre l'attaque mentale. Pire que la douleur, néanmoins, était la connaissance terrifiante qui allait avec.

— Harry ! Tu vas bien ? C'était la voix d'Hermione, ayant l'air complètement effrayée.

— Il est là ! grogna Harry les dents serrées. Voldemort est là !

— _Quoi ?_ demanda Ron, mais avant qu'Harry puisse répéter son avertissement, il entendit Hermione haleter.

La douleur dans la cicatrice d'Harry commençait à reculer et il était conscient que la rue était devenue silencieuse comme la mort. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Les Mangemorts avaient arrêté d'hurler des sorts. Ils se tenaient immobiles, attendant comme des sentinelles silencieuses, bloquant la moindre retraite dans la rue. Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir entièrement oublié les Mangemorts. Ils regardaient avec horreur dans la direction opposée et Harry se retourna lentement pour suivre leurs regards.

La scène était figée en un tableau, avec les élèves éparpillés en petits groupes immobiles tout le long de la rue. Ginny était la plus loin et se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'Honeydukes. Comme tous les autres, elle regardait avec choc la silhouette solitaire se trouvant au milieu de la rue, bloquant le chemin vers la sécurité.

— Salut, Harry ! appela Voldemort dans le silence.

Harry déglutit et s'avança, mais Hermione attrapa sa manche.

— Harry, non ! murmura-t-elle désespérément.

Harry se libéra de son emprise sans quitter Voldemort des yeux.

— Reste là, dit-il calmement.

Avec sa baguette fermement agrippée dans sa main, Harry remonta la rue avec détermination, passa la masse silencieuse des élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il rattrape Ginny. Il se tenait le plus loin possible d'elle et n'osait pas la regarder. Il ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur elle ou sur n'importe quel élève. Il garda plutôt ses yeux sur son ennemi.

Voldemort observa Harry froidement et Harry ressentit soudainement une présence horrible dans son esprit. Instantanément, il mit en place toutes ses barrières mentales pour bloquer l'invasion. Les yeux de Voldemort rétrécirent et son front se plissa légèrement.

— Severus a été un bon enseignant, siffla-t-il.

— Merci, répondit Harry. Je lui dirai.

Voldemort rit, un son à donner froid dans le dos, qui résonnait le long de la rue étroite.

— Ah Harry ! Défiant jusqu'à la fin ! Mais j'ai peur que la partie ne soit terminée. Jette ta baguette à terre.

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement dans ce sens, mais Voldemort ne fit que sourire avec un geste de sa baguette vers un élève proche d'eux.

— _Endoloris !_

Une fille de quatrième année cria et s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Harry savait comment était la douleur. Il leva sa baguette et la brandit sur Voldemort.

— _Expelliarmus !_ cria-t-il, mais son sort n'eut aucun effet. Voldemort ne regarda même pas Harry, mais garda son regard froid fixé sur sa victime qui continuait à hurler.

— _Spicula !_ hurla Harry, mettant toute sa concentration et sa volonté dans le sort.

Des flèches argentées sortirent de sa baguette, mais se dissipèrent quasi immédiatement. Voldemort continua à ignorer Harry. Il claqua l'air d'un coup sec du bout de sa baguette vers la fille allongée sur le sol et ses cris devinrent encore plus torturés.

— Arrêtez ! cria Harry, désespéré.

Voldemort obéit d'un autre mouvement de sa baguette. La fille arrêta de crier et se mit à sangloter hystériquement.

— Comme tu le souhaites Harry. Voldemort fit une geste grandiose de la main qui comprenait la rue entière. Leur destin est entre tes mains. Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de leur mort, Alors pourquoi ne jettes-tu pas ta baguette ?

Harry regarda autour de lui les dizaines d'élèves dans la rue et n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que Voldemort était prêt à les tuer les uns après les autres. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

— Donnez-moi votre parole que vous les laisserez partir ! demanda Harry.

Voldemort leva un sourcil, visiblement amusé, puis haussa les épaules.

— Très bien Harry, dit-il d'un ton magnanime. Ils ne sont rien à mes yeux. Laisse tomber ta baguette et tes camarades pourront retourner à Poudlard, sains et saufs. Tu as ma parole.

Harry ne savait pas si Voldemort disait la vérité ou non, mais c'était le mieux qu'il allait obtenir. Il jeta sa baguette sur le sol et se prépara à mourir.

Voldemort sourit triomphalement et leva sa baguette vers Harry.

— Avada Ke –

L'explosion qui secoua la rue était assourdissante et explosa toutes les fenêtres des magasins avoisinants. Les élèves qui étaient restés immobiles, figés de peur par la présence de Voldemort furent terrifiés et s'enfuirent à nouveau. Harry plongea vers sa baguette, la saisit, puis se redressa et courut vers l'allée la plus proche quand un vacarme infernal éclata.

— Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! cria Voldemort à ses Mangemorts.

Deux sorts sifflèrent aux oreilles d'Harry alors qu'il se précipitait dans une allée étroite et sprintait à fond vers l'autre bout. Il sortit de l'allée et atterrit dans une rue familière et continua à courir à toutes jambes. Il pouvait entendre le son de pieds battant contre les pavés à sa poursuite, mais il n'osa pas prendre le temps de regarder derrière lui.

Devant lui, trois Mangemorts apparurent d'une rue parallèle. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où aller ou où se cacher, donc Harry fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il accéléra encore et fonça sur les Mangemorts non préparés, envoyant deux d'entre eux contre le sol. Il tourna à un autre virage, mais il pouvait entendre d'autres cris venant de Mangemorts devant lui.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenir son rythme actuel, sa respiration était saccadée et il avait des points de côtés. Il déboucha sur une autre allée et les cris des Mangemorts s'approchèrent de lui. A l'autre bout de l'allée, Harry émergea dans une petite cour avec une seule autre sortie : une petite allée étroite en face de l'endroit où il était entré. Il traversa jusqu'à l'autre allée aussi vite que possible quand il entendit les cris des Mangemorts venir de cette direction.

Harry regarda frénétiquement de tous les côtés, réalisant qu'il était pris au piège, puis il repéra un espace entre deux des anciens bâtiments alignés en face du jardin et il se dépêcha de s'y glisser. C'était une petite crevasse qui s'étendait à peine plus loin avant que les deux murs des bâtiments se rejoignent. Il se poussa dans la crevasse dans le mur de pierres qui commençait à s'effriter et essaya de se fondre dans l'ombre juste quand le premier Mangemort arriva.

Le cœur d'Harry était comme sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Il rêvait d'avaler des profondes respirations d'air frais pour apaiser la douleur de ses poumons, mais il n'osa pas. Il se pressa le plus loin possible dans la crevasse et attendit. Il entendit les Mangemort s'activant proche de lui, puis entendit Lucius Malfoy s'adresser à eux à seulement quelques mètres, presque juste au dehors de la cachette d'Harry. Harry ferma les yeux. S'ils le trouvaient maintenant, il était mort.

— _Alors ?_ demanda Malfoy.

— On l'a perdu, dit l'un des Mangemorts.

— Il n'est pas sorti de notre côté, dit un autre.

— Peut-être qu'il a transplané, suggéra un troisième.

— S'il pouvait transplaner, ne crois-tu pas qu'il l'aurait fait bien avant ? protesta une autre voix rageuse.

— Ça suffit ! s'énerva Malfoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera_ très_ mécontent si Potter nous glisse _une nouvelle fois_ entre les doigts. L'autre Mangemort se tut en entendant parler de Voldemort. Il doit bien être quelque part. _Trouvez-le._

Les Mangemorts murmurèrent leur consentement et s'éloignèrent. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que le son de leurs pas s'évanouisse, puis, enfin, se permit un soupir de soulagement. Son rythme cardiaque avait ralenti, proche de la normale et sa respiration n'était plus saccadée. Il s'extirpa de sa cachette et regarda autour de lui.

— _Stupéfix !_

Après une année de duels dans la classe de Ryan, Harry réagit automatiquement. Il se jeta sur le sol, puis roula pour s'accroupir.

— _Inflictum_, cria-t-il, dirigeant son sortilège vers son agresseur.

Sa réaction rapide prit Bellatrix Lestrange au dépourvu. Elle fut envoyée en arrière mais se rétablit immédiatement.

— _Relashio !_

— _Protego !_ cria Harry, renvoyant le sort vers les Mangemorts en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Bellatrix sourit.

— Bien, bien, bien Harry, tu as appris une chose ou deux depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait des avertissements de Ryan. _Prenez-vous la tête avec un Mangemort et vous serez mort avant de pouvoir penser deux fois à votre erreur._ Il n'allait pas commencer à plaisanter avec cette femme pendant qu'ils se battaient : ça avait coûté sa vie à Sirius.

— _Spicula !_

— _Protego !_ dit Bellatrix, presque sans faire attention, envoyant les flèches argentées voler en direction d'Harry. Harry évita le sort facilement et chercha une échappatoire, mais les deux sorties étaient derrière Bellatrix.

— Tu n'as rien à me dire Harry ? le provoqua Bellatrix. Ou as-tu déjà oublié la mort de mon cher cousin ?

Harry ressentit la colère et la haine monter en lui mais se força à rester calme. _Contrôle tes émotions !_ se souvint Harry.

— _Reducto !_ cria-t-il.

— _Murus !_ cria Bellatrix, mais la force du sort d'Harry l'envoya tout de même trébucher en arrière et ses yeux se plissèrent avec colère.

— _Relashio !_

Des étincelles incandescentes s'envolèrent de sa baguette.

— _Declino ! Onis !_ enchaîna Harry.

Bellatrix évita les grêlons alors qu'Harry essayait de manœuvrer vers une des allées.

— _Turbo !_

Le tourbillon repoussa Harry et Bellatrix sourit cruellement, attendant sa prochaine action.

— _Protego !_ dit Harry.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche, puis hésita avec confusion. C'était exactement ce qu'Harry avait espéré.

— _Inflictum !_ cria-t-il et une force invisible frappa Bellatrix, la renversant sur le sol avant qu'elle puisse réagir. _Expelliarmus !_ La baguette de la Mangemort fut arrachée de son étreinte et alla, voletant à travers la cour, pour venir se poser à quelques mètres d'Harry.

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'ouvrirent avec surprise et outrage et Harry sourit, gardant sa baguette fixement sur son adversaire.

— C'est un petit truc que le Professeur Rogue m'a appris.

— Vraiment ? Les yeux de la femme se plissèrent alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le sol, regardant Harry d'un air calculateur. Il semblerait que Severus t'ait beaucoup appris. C'est dommage tout de même que tu ne sois pas aussi bon pour choisir tes amis que pour tu l'es pour te battre en duel, mais bon, ça a toujours été la faiblesse des Potter. Elle s'arrêta, puis regarda Harry du coin des yeux dont les paupières étaient lourdes. Tu te rends comptes, bien entendu, que Sirius et ton défunt père se retourneraient dans leurs tombes s'ils savaient que Severus a volé leur place en tant que ton protecteur.

Harry crispa sa mâchoire avec colère, mais sa baguette ne trembla pas d'un millimètre.

— Ils ne sont plus là, grâce à vous et Voldemort.

Bellatrix ricana.

— En fait, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est encore plus responsable de t'avoir rendu orphelin. Voudrais-tu savoir qui c'est Harry, pour que tu puisses diriger ta colère amplement justifiée sur lui ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit Harry sèchement, avançant d'un pas vers sa baguette en gardant la sienne dirigée sur elle.

— Quel est le problème Harry ? Tu as peur de la vérité ?

— Je ne m'attends pas à l'entendre de votre bouche et je commence vraiment à me lasser de cette conversation. Stu –

— Tu ne veux pas que je te parle de Peter ?

Harry hésita et Bellatrix sourit.

— Notre Seigneur était très mécontent après la fuite de Severus. Il était certain que Pettigrow s'était dévoilé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bellatrix lui donna un sourire entendu. Mais je parie que tu avais quelque chose à voir dans le sauvetage de Severus, pas vrai Harry ?

— Ouais, c'est vrai.

Bellatrix gloussa, contente d'elle.

— Je le savais. Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner un ami dans le besoin et je suppose que tu pensais avoir une dette à Severus après tout le temps qu'il a passé à t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as tort cependant Harry. S'il y a quoique ce soit, je dirais que c'est lui qui t'est redevable.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Harry, curieux malgré lui.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

— Il est responsable de la mort de tes parents, même si j'imagine que ce n'est pas une dette que l'on peut vraiment repayer.

Harry la regarda, abasourdi, puis rit.

— Vous ne savez pas autant de choses que ce que vous croyez. Rogue a trahi votre Seigneur des Ténèbres avant la mort de mes parents. Il espionnait pour Dumbledore pendant tout ce temps.

— Oui, c'est ce que nous avons découvert, ricana Bellatrix avec dégoût. On ne l'a jamais deviné à l'époque, cependant, parce que Severus a fait plus que quiconque pour te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a trahi tes parents.

— Non c'est faux ! cassa Harry avec indignation. Pettigrow les a trahis.

C'était au tour de Bellatrix de rire.

— Oui, pauvre petit Peter, il a trahi ses amis. Il a tout abandonné pour servir notre Seigneur et qu'a-t-il eu en échange ? Douze années dans la peau d'un rat. Elle rit à nouveau, clairement amusée. Nous étions tous sûrs que la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de sa faute. On l'aurait tué si on avait pu lui mettre les mains dessus.

— Dommage que vous n'ayez pas réussi.

— Peut-être. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu bizarre, tout de même, que Severus n'ait jamais mentionné la trahison de Pettigrow à qui que ce soit, pas même après, quand ton cher parrain pourrissait à Azkaban ?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Il ne savait pas.

— Oh, il savait, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire moqueur. Dis-moi Harry, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment Pettigrow était devenu un Mangemort ? Peter n'est pas vraiment le genre à venir frapper à notre porte après tout. Mais Severus connaissait tes parents et ses amis mieux que nous tous. Il connaissait la faible connexion entre eux et savait comment exploiter la lâcheté de Peter pour l'attirer dans notre cercle. C'est lui qui est allé trouver Peter et l'a convaincu de se joindre à notre cause.

— C'est un mensonge ! gronda Harry avec fureur. Il n'aurait jamais trahi mes parents, pas quand il travaillait avec Dumbledore !

Bellatrix sourit amèrement.

— C'est aussi ce qu'on pensait. Mais exactement comme toi, on a sous-estimé sa haine envers ton père. Bellatrix se leva pour affronter Harry. Tu ne comprends pas Harry ? Il nous a tous dupés ! Il ne s'agissait pas de loyauté ou de quel côté il se battait pour cette guerre. C'était _personnel_. Il a utilisé notre Seigneur pour assassiner tes parents parce qu'il _détestait_ ton père.

— CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

— Ah bon ? demanda Bellatrix avec un sourire moqueur. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers Harry. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un Legilimens accompli désormais, Harry. Eh bien, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si je mens.

Harry hésita, se méfiant d'un quelconque piège, mais la femme resta sur place, le regardant avec défiance et Harry ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Il devait savoir. Harry l'atteignit mentalement. Son esprit était facile à envahir et Harry savait qu'elle n'utilisait pas l'Occlumancie contre lui. Ses souvenirs et émotions étaient portés à nus devant lui et alors qu'il les explorait, il pouvait voir un fait indéniable avec une certitude absolue : tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai.

Harry regarda Bellatrix Lestrange, choqué, un terrible étourdissement l'envahissant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler, ni penser et tout ce qu'il ressentait était une douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine, tellement intense qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Le bras tenant sa baguette tomba lentement sur son côté et Bellatrix sourit d'un air triomphant.

D'un unique mouvement fluide, elle tendit la main vers sa baguette, se trouvant maintenant à quelques pas d'elle et cria.

— Accio !

La baguette jaillit dans ses mains et elle fit cingler l'air pour la pointer sur Harry. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de se dépêcher. Harry n'avait pas bougé et était seulement sourdement conscient de la baguette qu'elle pointait sur lui.

— Ça fait mal de savoir que Severus t'a menti pendant tout ce temps, Harry ? demanda Bellatrix cruellement. Je vais chasser ça de ton esprit si tu veux bien, _Endolo–_

— _Stupéfix !_

Bellatrix se figea, puis tomba, inconsciente sur le sol. Neville baissa sa baguette et se hâta vers Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

— Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Neville.

Harry ne répondit pas, il resta juste planté là, regardant la femme inconsciente sur le sol.

— Tout va bien Harry, lui assura Hermione. Tout le monde va bien. Dumbledore est arrivé juste après les Bombes Percussion de Jeremy et Walter.

Ron l'interrompit.

— Voldemort ne s'est même pas battu, il a transplané, c'est tout. Puis Ryan, McGonagall et Rogue sont arrivés avec un lot d'Aurors. Ils essayent de capturer le plus de Mangemorts possible.

— Le Professeur Rogue nous a envoyés pour te trouver, continua Hermione. Mais il devrait arriver dans une minute.

Harry n'avait entendu que de manière distante ce que ses amis avaient dit, mais sa tête se releva brusquement à la mention de cette dernière information et il les regarda, accablé.

— Rogue vient là ?

— Ouais, il ne devrait pas être loin derrière nous, dit Neville.

Harry jeta un regard paniqué dans la direction d'où ses amis étaient apparus.

— Je dois y aller !

Il se retourna et courut dans l'allée de l'autre côté de la place.

— Harry, où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione. Tu ne peux pas partir tout seul !

Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'allée et fit un geste en direction de Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Surveillez-là !

Il disparut dans l'allée, laissant ses amis le regarder, perplexes, dans son dos.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Neville.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Ron, secouant la tête. Il baissa les yeux vers Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on doit faire d'elle ?

— On doit la ligoter, bien sûr, dit Hermione, pointant sa baguette sur la Mangemort inconsciente. Des fines et fortes cordes sortirent de sa baguette et s'enroulèrent autour des mains et bras de Bellatrix, l'attachant solidement.

— Quand as-tu appris ça ? demanda Ron, impressionné.

Avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre, Rogue arriva en courant dans la cour, lança un regard à la Bellatrix inconsciente, puis fusilla les élèves du regard.

— Où est Potter ? cassa-t-il.

— Il est parti, dit Ron, faisant un geste dans la bonne direction.

— Quoi ? Où est-il allé ?

— Il ne l'a pas dit Professeur, répondit Hermione.

— Pauvre petit Harry, ronronna Bellatrix Lestrange depuis l'endroit où elle était allongée sur le sol, ayant repris connaissance. Il a disparu ?

Rogue, l'air furieux, s'avança d'un pas raide vers la Mangemort.

— Où est-il ? demanda Rogue.

— Tu es _inquiet_ pour lui, Severus ? demanda Bellatrix, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasme. Tu te _soucies_ de lui ? Elle rit comme si c'était hilarant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Rogue d'une voix dangereusement basse.

— Fais ? Pourquoi ? Rien Severus, rien du tout. Elle rit comme si cela, également, était drôle à se rouler par terre.

Rogue se pencha, la mit brutalement dans une position assise et pressa sa baguette contre sa gorge.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sers plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai oublié comment on fait. Dis-moi où est Potter ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillaient de pure haine et elle regarda Rogue avec défi.

— Je n'ai pas touché ton précieux petit Harry et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est allé, gronda-t-elle, puis elle se reprit et sourit avec douceur. En fait, nous avons eu une discussion _charmante_ sur le bon vieux temps, ses parents et leurs vieux _amis_.

Son sourire se déforma en un ricanement malicieux et les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent avec compréhension.

D'un seul mouvement furieux, Rogue la poussa vers le sol, se leva et saisit sa baguette.

— _Stupéfix !_ dit-il avec rage.

Le sort frappa Bellatrix avec la force d'un coup physique. Il l'entendit retomber et elle resta allongée inconsciente une nouvelle fois.

— Professeur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Rogue ignora la question.

— Surveillez-la ! dit-il sombrement et il se lança dans la direction qu'Harry avait empruntée sans regarder en arrière.

— Vous pensez qu'Harry a des problèmes ? demanda Neville.

— Je ne sais pas mais elle a vraiment un sacré effet sur les gens, dit Ron faisant un signe de la tête désignant Bellatrix.

— Il faut qu'on trouve Harry, dit Hermione.

— On ne peut pas la laisser là, dit Neville, se référant également à la Mangemort inconsciente. Elle pourrait se réveiller à nouveau.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Je pense que le sort de Rogue l'a probablement assommée pour une semaine.

A ce moment, Dumbledore arriva et prit calmement conscience de la scène.

— Ah, vous avez neutralisé Miss Lestrange, dit-il, s'approchant des élèves. Excellent ! Mais où sont Harry et le Professeur Rogue ?

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent et cette fois, Neville prit la parole.

— Harry est parti dans tous ses états juste après notre arrivée et le Professeur Rogue est parti le chercher, Neville fit un geste vers Bellatrix. On pense que ça a à voir avec elle.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda intensément dans les yeux de Neville un moment. Satisfait, il hocha la tête et leur offrit un sourire rassurant.

— Restez avec Mrs Lestrange. Je vais trouver Harry et le Professeur Rogue. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé à travers la place et disparut dans l'allée empruntée plus tôt par Harry et Rogue.

* * *

Harry courait dans la périphérie de Pré-Au-Lard comme s'il était poursuivi, comme si, en courant suffisamment vite, il pourrait semer les paroles provocatrices de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il courut sans but, évitant le moindre contact avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais sans le vouloir il se trouva sur la route qui ramenait à l'école. La grille d'entrée arriva en vue et Harry sprinta jusqu'au sanctuaire que représentait Poudlard.

— Potter !

Harry dérapa pour s'arrêter alors que Rogue émergeait de la forêt comme une apparition juste devant lui. Ils ne firent que se regarder, simplement. Puis Rogue s'avança.

— Potter !

— Ne m'approchez pas, dit Harry, reculant.

— Ce qu'elle vous a dit n'était pas vrai, insista Rogue.

— Si. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit. Vous avez trahi mes parents auprès de Voldemort !

— Non, c'est faux ! dit Rogue, faisant un pas vers Harry. Pettigrow les a trahis.

— C'est vous qui avez arrangé le fait que Pettigrow rejoigne Voldemort ! dit Harry, son choc laissant désormais la place à sa fureur. Vous _saviez_ qu'il espionnait mes parents et vous ne leur avez jamais dit !

— Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils meurent !

— _Je ne vous crois pas !_ hurla Harry, serrant ses poings avec rage. Vous détestiez mon père ! Je parie que vous pensiez que c'était intelligent de mener Voldemort à le tuer pour vous ! Seulement le tuer n'était pas suffisant, pas vrai ? Il fallait que vous tuiez ma mère et moi également !

—_ Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !_ Rogue semblait véritablement horrifié et il tendit la main vers Harry, l'implorant. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi.

Harry ignora l'appel de Rogue, sortant sa baguette et la levant sur son professeur. Sa colère cristallisa en une haine pure et parfaite.

— C'était votre _faute_, gronda-t-il. Vous le _savez_ ! Vous ne pouvez pas le nier !

Rogue regarda Harry, dévasté.

— Non, dit-il à voix basse, je ne le nie pas.

Harry pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une haine ou une colère si intense et totale. Elles effacèrent toute autre émotion, toute autre pensée.

— J'aurais dû laisser Voldemort vous tuer, dit-il. Vous méritez tout ce qu'il vous a fait ! Vous méritez de mourir !

Harry tremblait avec émotion mais sa baguette restait parfaitement stable alors qu'il regardait Rogue avec détachement. Il connaissait ce sentiment, cette montée de pouvoir, cette envie de vengeance. Il l'avait ressenti nuit après nuit dans ses visions. Harry savait sans le moindre doute qu'il pouvait tuer et si Rogue avait fait le moindre geste pour se défendre, il l'aurait fait.

Mais Rogue n'essaya même pas de sortir sa baguette. Il ne fit que regarder Harry, un regret profond se reflétant dans ses yeux.

— Allez-y, dit-il d'un ton las.

Harry serra fermement sa baguette, mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots, ne pouvait pas tuer, pas de sang-froid, pas un homme qui était si clairement prêt à mourir. La colère d'Harry se brisa et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

— _Je vous faisais confiance_, cria-t-il avec angoisse. Pourquoi fallait-il que vous me laissiez _vous faire confiance_ ?

Rogue grimaça comme s'il était blessé physiquement et s'avança vers Harry à nouveau, mais Harry recula.

— NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! cria-t-il. SURTOUT NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR !

Harry passa à côté de son professeur et courut aveuglément le long de la route menant à Poudlard.

* * *

Rogue regarda, engourdi, Potter disparaître dans le virage de la route. Pendant quinze ans, il avait craint ce moment où son secret serait révélé. Il en avait eu peur plus que d'être torturé ou de mourir. Nuit après nuit, il avait rêvé de foule le huant avec haine et dégoût alors qu'il était traîné en prison pour son crime. Mais même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait pas imaginé une douleur aussi atroce que celle qu'il ressentait maintenant. Quel destin cruel avait permis qu'il ne trahisse pas l'enfant une mais deux fois ? Et quelle pire punition pouvait être le fait qu'il s'en souciait ?

— Severus ?

Rogue regarda derrière lui. Dumbledore se tenait parmi les arbres, le regardant les yeux pleins de tristesse. Il avait de toute évidence tout entendu et Rogue se sentit a nouveau poignardé par sa culpabilité. Il y avait là une seconde trahison.

Dumbledore vint vers lui et posa une main sur son bras. C'était un geste sympathique, presque réconfortant qui révulsa Rogue. Il ne méritait ni de la bienveillance, ni du réconfort.

— Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à discuter, dit Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry était presque à la Tour de Gryffondor, quand il hésita. C'était le premier lieu où ses amis penseraient à chercher. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de les voir, pas maintenant, pas encore. Il dévia de chemin, laissant l'habitude le guider à sa vieille cachette au troisième étage. Il courut dans le couloir mal entretenu, ouvrit la porte de la pièce de la tour et s'effondra sur le rebord de la fenêtre où il avait si souvent trouvé refuge. Il voulait rester là pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas affronter ses amis et leur parler de cette mauvaise trahison, ou admettre qu'il avait eu tort de faire confiance à Rogue. La plus infime pensée à cet homme lui semblait comme un couteau s'enfonçant profondément dans sa peau et Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, sanglotant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis à pleurer. Il n'enregistra pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma calmement, où le léger bruit de pas s'avançant vers lui. Une main réconfortante se posant sur son épaule, mais Harry ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne voulait parler à personne.

— Harry, je pensais te trouver là.

Dumbledore, bien sûr. Il saurait comment me trouver, pensa Harry. La voix du Directeur était gentille et pleine de compassion.

— Je viens de finir de parler avec le professeur Rogue. Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Vous a-t-il raconté comment il a trahi mes parents à Voldemort ? demanda Harry à travers ses larmes.

— Il m'a dit la vérité. Et tu dois l'entendre également.

— Je ne veux rien entendre de ce qu'il a à dire. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens Harry. Mais tu ne peux pas le condamner sans connaître la vérité.

— Je connais la vérité ! Bellatrix Lestrange m'a dit ce qu'il a fait et il l'a même avoué !

— Ce que Bellatrix t'a dit était absolument vrai, Harry, oui, mais c'est également absolument faux.

— Ça ne peut pas être les deux, dit Harry, levant enfin les yeux pour croiser ceux de Dumbledore.

— Les faits seuls sont très minces si on ignore le contexte et l'intention qui sont derrière.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous le pardonnez ! dit Harry incrédule.

Une lueur de tristesse brilla dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

— Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir de lui pardonner Harry. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

— Jamais ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

— C'est possible, dit Dumbledore calmement. Mais tu dois au moins écouter l'histoire en entier avant d'émettre ton jugement définitif. Tu le dois, au moins à toi même.

— Très bien, dit Harry. J'écouterai. Mais après ça, je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

Harry suivit Dumbledore jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Rogue était déjà là. Il était assis, ses bras serrés fermement autour de lui, les yeux rivés sur le feu. Ses yeux qui étaient rouges.

Harry se rappela soudainement d'un jeune garçon recroquevillé dans un coin, pleurant pendant que ses parents se battaient. _Arrête ça !_ se dit-il à lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressentir de la sympathie pour Rogue !

— Severus, dit Dumbledore lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Harry est là.

Les yeux de Rogue bougèrent vers Harry puis se détournèrent comme s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regarder le garçon.

— Il a accepté d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire, continua Dumbledore. Je vais vous laisser seuls. Dites-lui tout. Vous comprenez ?

Rogue ne parla pas et ne regarda pas le Directeur. Il inclina seulement se tête et la hocha avec obéissance.

Dumbledore donna une tape rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry et partit. Il y avait un silence tendu assez horrible dans la pièce, Harry attendant que Rogue dise quelque chose. Mais le Maître des Potions aurait très bien pu être une statue. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas et ses pensées semblaient être très loin.

— _Alors ?_ dit Harry avec impatience.

— On était tous si jeunes. Même dans le silence de mort Harry devait pratiquement lire sur ses lèvres tellement il parlait bas. Si jeunes et sûrs de nous.

— Vous devez comprendre comment c'était à cette époque quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé pour la première fois au pouvoir. Il y avait tellement peu de Sang-Pur restants. La plupart s'était mariée avec des Moldus et il y avait une réelle peur parmi les vieilles familles que le pouvoir et le sang soient dilués, que notre monde entier et nos modes de vie soient menacés. Il s'adressait à cette peur.

— Le temps que je sois à Poudlard, c'était un secret bien connu que la plupart des familles de Sang-Pur le supportait. A l'intérieur de ce cercle, c'était un honneur de devenir un Mangemort. C'était attendu. Même quand la violence commença à escalader, beaucoup de gens ne voulaient pas admettre à quel point il était mauvais. Quand la vérité ne pouvait plus être ignorée, c'était trop tard. Il était devenu virtuellement immortel et avait amassé un pouvoir énorme. Personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête.

— Ceux d'entre nous ayant été formés pour être ses partisans d'élite à Poudlard étaient tout aussi aveugles. Certains, comme Bellatrix Lestrange, étaient fanatiquement dévoués à la cause des Sang-Pur. D'autres courraient après le pouvoir, la richesse et la reconnaissance. Mais peu d'entre nous comprenaient vraiment ce à quoi nous nous soumettions avant de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. Par la suite, il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie. On ne pouvait pas simplement quitter les services du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ceux qui essayaient étaient tués.

La voix de Rogue était presque hypnotique et Harry se trouva suspendu à chaque mot. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort ou de comment la vie avait été à cette époque et Rogue ne parlait pas seulement du passé : il revivait le souvenir en lui parlant. Harry pouvait le voir dans son regard très, très lointain. C'était comme si Rogue regardait dans le temps, regardait sa vie comme elle avait été et Harry était captivé.

— Et donc je suis devenu un Mangemort, continua Rogue toujours à voix basse, et les crimes que j'ai commis ne seront jamais effacés. Je le détestais et je me détestais. Il y avait des jours où je souhaitais mourir.

— Puis, une nuit, un de ses espions a entendu la prophétie disant qu'une personne allait venir et qu'il pourrait le détruire. C'était gardé secret de tout le monde, naturellement, mais quelques-uns d'entre nous le savaient. Quelqu'un devait partir à la poursuite de cette menace, après tout. Je me suis montré discret et fiable à plusieurs occasions et on m'a donc confié cette tâche.

— Mais à mes yeux, la prophétie était un miracle que je n'avais jamais osé espérer. Quand j'ai réalisé à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prise au sérieux – qu'il y avait _vraiment_ une manière de le détruire, qu'il avait _peur_ – je savais que je devais m'opposer à lui, même si ça signifiait mourir en essayant. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à le servir.

— Je suis donc allé voir Dumbledore et j'ai confessé tout ce que j'avais fait en tant que Mangemort. Je lui ai dit ce que je savais de la prophétie et j'ai juré que je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour aider à précipiter la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le directeur, évidemment, a rapidement saisi l'opportunité et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé ma vie d'espion.

— Pendant ce temps, vous et Neville Londubat étiez nés à la fin du mois de juillet et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est devenu obsédé par le fait de vous tuer. Bien sûr, vos parents et les Londubat étaient bien conscients du danger et avec les informations que je pouvais fournir à Dumbledore, ils ont réussi à garder un temps d'avance sur les Mangemorts.

— Cependant, alors que les mois passaient, j'ai commencé à craindre que ma déloyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres soit découverte. Une vie d'espion n'est pas une vie facile et je ne savais que trop bien quel destin m'attendait si j'étais découvert. Je commençais à devenir de plus en plus désespéré de trouver un moyen d'éloigner les soupçons qui pesaient sur moi.

Rogue rit, un aboiement amer, jaune.

— C'est ainsi que ça a commencé, un plan imprudent ayant pour objectif de sauver ma propre vie.

Rogue se leva et commença lentement à faire les cent pas.

— J'ai eu l'opportunité de rencontrer Peter Pettigrow un jour à Londres où j'étudiais les Potions Avancées. Il a failli me percuter dans la rue et étrangement, s'arrêta pour me parler. Avec le recul, ce n'était probablement pas un accident. Pettigrow devait être venu me trouver, mais à cette époque cela semblait providentiel. Il était instantanément évident qu'il s'était détourné de ses anciens amis et de la vie dangereuse qu'ils menaient en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il voulait une autre option et pensait que je pouvais lui en procurer une.

— J'aurais pu le repousser, bien sûr. J'aurais dû. Mais alors qu'il bavardait bêtement, un plan audacieux se formait dans mon esprit. Je savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres courait toujours après le moindre avantage qu'il pourrait gagner dans ta poursuite et lui offrir un des meilleurs amis de ton père comme informateur serait un sacré succès, en effet. Cela mettrait ma loyauté hors de cause. De plus, je pensais que si Pettigrow voulait vraiment rejoindre les Mangemorts, il trouverait quelqu'un pour l'aider à y parvenir. Pourquoi pas moi ? Au moins, je serais capable de garder un œil sur lui et m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de mal. Ce serait le mieux pour tout le monde, ou du moins c'est ce que je me disais. C'était un trompe-l'œil bien commode, mais cela apaisait ma conscience.

— J'ai donc invité Pettigrow pour qu'il rencontre quelques-uns de mes associés qui pourraient l'aider_ professionnellement_. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il perde ses nerfs, mais il s'est montré et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il acceptait, il était bien trop tard pour la moindre arrière-pensée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était extatique et j'ai été crédité d'un sublime coup, comme je l'avais imaginé.

Rogue s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry qui ne douta pas une seule seconde de la réalité de la détresse dans ses yeux.

— Mais je n'ai jamais voulu vous trahir, ni trahir vos parents ! J'aurais préféré mourir !

— Comment avez-vous pu laisser un de leurs meilleurs amis les espionner et ne pas vouloir les trahir ? demanda Harry durement, agacé de sa propre fascination pour le récit de Rogue.

— Parce qu'il était _inutile_ ! cracha Rogue avec dégoût. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? C'était ce sur quoi tout reposait ! C'est ça qui rendait le plan si brillant ! Pettigrow était incompétent à l'école. La seule raison pour laquelle il réussissait à passer était qu'il avait ses amis pour l'aider. Je savais ce que cela coûtait d'être un espion et qu'il n'avait pas du tout ce qu'il fallait ! Il ne pouvait pas repérer une information cruciale même si sa vie en dépendait. De plus, je l'avais recruté, il était donc censé reporter directement à moi. Il aurait été aisé pour moi d'avertir Dumbledore de quoi que ce soit d'important. Mais en six moins, je n'en ai pas _une seule fois_ eu besoin.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé à Dumbledore de ce plan brillant ? demanda Harry, sa voix s'élevant avec outrage.

— Parce que je savais qu'il allait le dire à vos parents et à Black.

— Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? persista Harry sauvagement. Si votre intention était si innocente, pourquoi le cacher ?

— Savez-vous ce que Black aurait fait à Pettigrow s'il avait su la vérité ? ricana Rogue. Il l'aurait tué ! Il n'aurait sûrement pas pu garder le secret pour lui. La trahison de Pettigrow aurait été révélée et tout mon travail n'aurait servi à rien.

— Vous n'en savez rien ! hurla Harry. Vous avez caché la vérité exprès même si vous saviez qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir !

— Ils n'avaient _aucun droit_ ! cria Rogue, son contrôle volant en éclats. Pendant sept ans, votre père n'a rien fait d'autre que me tourmenter. Je risquais déjà ma vie pour le protéger lui et sa famille. Je ne lui devais rien d'autre ! J'ai averti Dumbledore qu'il y avait un espion parmi eux. Si votre père était si brillant il aurait dû voir qui c'était ! Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

— Je parie que ça vous a fait plaisir, hein ? la voix d'Harry débordant de venin.

— Oui, _ça m'a fait plaisir_ ! gronda Rogue, égalant la malice d'Harry. Pour une fois, j'avais finalement réussi à battre l'insupportable James Potter et j'ai utilisé un de ses chers amis pour le faire. Oh oui, c'était bien. Tout était parfait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'affichait comme modèle de loyauté et de dévouement. Dumbledore me remerciait pour l'avoir averti de l'espion dans leurs rangs. Et votre père passait tout son temps à se demander lequel de ses amis l'avait trahi !

Harry fixa Rogue, horrifié par sa haine. Il était trop pétrifié pour même être en colère. Rogue sembla le réaliser et détourna le regard, pour une fois honteux de sa propre caractère vindicatif. Il se reprit et continua d'un ton plus raisonnable.

— Ma seule inquiétude était que Pettigrow soit trop inutile et que cela se voit et se reflète sur moi. Mais j'avais appris pour le Sortilège de Fidelatus de Dumbledore et je pensais que vos parents le mettraient en action bien avant que Pettigrow devienne une menace. Une fois le Gardien du Secret en place, la trahison de Pettigrow n'aurait plus aucune importance. Vous seriez hors d'atteinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent en un sourire cruel.

— Ou c'est ce que je pensais.

Rogue se retourna et recommença à faire les cent pas infatigablement, une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses souvenirs.

— J'ai été convoqué juste à la fin du Festin d'Halloween. Le temps que je m'échappe et que je transplane, la plupart des Mangemorts s'étaient déjà regroupés. Une fois tout le monde là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a annoncé que c'était une occasion en or, puisque ce serait « la nuit où les Potter rencontrerait enfin leur perte. » Puis il a appelé Pettigrow à s'avancer et il avait l'air ridiculement satisfait de lui. Tout de même, je n'étais pas trop inquiet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adonnait à des prédictions extravagantes de succès et je ne pensais pas que Pettigrow pouvait être impliqué dans quoi que ce soit d'important. Puis il a commencé à expliquer.

Rogue regarda Harry, lui lançant un appel impuissant.

— Je ne l'ai pas cru au début. Je ne pensais pas que même Black serait aussi imprudent. Comment avait-il pu utiliser Pettigrow, de tous ? Même s'il n'avait pas été un espion, il n'était absolument pas fiable. Il les aurait trahis à la vue du premier Mangemort ! _Je_ le savais ! Pourquoi pas _eux_ ? Qui, dans son état normal, aurait confié sa vie à ce misérable espèce d'ami ? Sans parler de celle de sa femme et de son fils ? Mais votre père l'a fait. Lui et Black devaient jouer les intelligents une nouvelle fois, devaient doubler tout le monde. Sauf que cette fois, ils se sont trompés.

Rogue se retourna pour regarder à nouveau le feu.

— Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'avais aucun moyen de prévenir vos parents. Je ne savais pas où vous étiez et il n'y avait aucun espoir d'arriver à Dumbledore à temps. Donc, je suis resté là, assis parmi mes compagnons discutant joyeusement, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi malade que je l'étais. Plus que n'importe quoi, j'espérais pouvoir mettre la main sur Black une dernière fois et nous tuer tous les deux.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a dit à tous d'attendre, qu'il reviendrait vite pour la célébration de sa victoire, puis il a transplané. La demi-heure suivante a été la pire de ma vie. Mais malgré toute leur ingéniosité, les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres tournèrent mal.

Un sourire de triomphe amer toucha les lèvres de Rogue et il continua.

— La rumeur arriva vite dans nos quartiers que quelque chose s'était terriblement mal passé. A Godric's Hollow, la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue au-dessus de la maison qui avait par la suite été pulvérisée en morceaux. Vos parents étaient morts. Mais même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été là, il avait disparu et le Ministère était en route vers la scène. Au-delà, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Rogue ricana. Donc, naturellement, tout le monde a paniqué.

Rogue recommença à parcourir le bureau de loin en large.

— Les Mangemorts commençaient à transplaner pour se cacher ou préparer des alibis corrects. Je suis retourné à Poudlard avec toutes les intentions de dire exactement tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Dumbledore. Mais quand je suis arrivé, le château était habité d'un tumulte général et Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il était déjà parti pour le Ministère. Tous les professeurs étaient levés et tout le monde semblait essayer de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, même si en vérité, je ne faisais pas du tout attention. Avec le recul, j'aurai dû écouter, mais je n'avais d'intérêt que pour trouver le directeur. Quelqu'un m'a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie. Le Professeur McGonagall devait y être et elle devait pouvoir le contacter. Le temps que j'y arrive, elle était également partie. Au lieu de ça, je vous ai trouvé vous.

— Moi ? lâcha Harry, surpris.

Rogue regarda Harry et hocha la tête.

— Hagrid vous avait tiré des restes de votre maison et vous avait amené à Poudlard. C'était logique bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr. Mais je n'avais même pas réalisé à ce moment que vous étiez en vie. Madame Pomfresh avait improvisé une crèche de fortune pour vous et j'ai su immédiatement pourquoi Minerva avait été là. Rogue tourna les yeux et sourit légèrement en y repensant. Elle avait dû métamorphoser la moitié des objets de l'infirmerie en jouets.

— Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant, mais j'ai immédiatement su qui vous étiez. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bébé de quinze mois à Poudlard et, même à cette époque, vous ne pouviez pas être quelqu'un d'autre que le fils de James. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur vous à part votre cicatrice. Mais ce qui m'a laissé sans voix était que vous étiez si… si heureux.

La voix de Rogue se brisa et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

— Vous n'aviez aucune idée que vous veniez de perdre vos parents. Aucune idée de ce que je vous avais fait. Et vous… vous avez levé les yeux avec… un sourire plein de confiance. Et j'ai… je me suis retourné et j'ai vomi.

Rogue se retourna vers le feu et pressa une main sur ses yeux.

— Je ne sais pas ce que Madame Pomfresh a dû penser de moi. Je ne suis pas resté pour le découvrir et je n'ai jamais demandé. Je suis retourné dans les donjons et je me suis enfermé dans mes quartiers. Je suis resté la nuit entière à faire les cents pas, attendant le retour d'Albus, mais au matin, il n'était toujours pas de retour. La _Gazette de Sorcier_ est arrivée, me donnant le compte-rendu complet de qu'il s'était produit. Il semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment parti. Les gens célébraient dans la rue et les Mangemorts étaient enfermés partout, il y avait donc un peu de bien qui était ressorti du désastre de la nuit précédente.

— Puis, au milieu de l'après-midi, le choc suivant arriva. Sirius Black avait apparemment tué Pettigrow et une douzaine de Moldus en plein jour dans une rue publique. Bien sûr, à ce moment, tout le monde pensait que c'était lui qui avait trahi vos parents, mais je savais exactement pourquoi il s'en était pris à Pettigrow. Aussi coupable que je me sentais, je pensais que ce devait être bien pire pour lui. Il avait tué son meilleur ami et je n'avais aucune difficulté à croire qu'il était assez fou pour tuer quiconque se trouvant entre lui et Pettigrow.

— Finalement, cette nuit, Albus et Minerva sont revenus au château et le directeur est venu me voir presque immédiatement. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis trente-six heures. J'avais à peine mangé. Mais j'avais eu un grand moment pour réfléchir et j'étais terrifié de ce qu'il me ferait si je lui disais que je l'avais trompé. Je pensais qu'il me donnerait aux Aurors et qu'il m'enverrait à Azkaban. Je le méritais en tout cas. Mais même s'il ne faisait que me renvoyer, je savais que je finirais mort ou en prison de toute façon. Je n'avais ni ami, ni famille et nulle part où aller.

Rogue secoua la tête.

— Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Et j'ai rationnalisé ma lâcheté en me disant que c'était de toute façon inutile. Pettigrow était mort et au-delà de toute justice. Black était déjà condamné à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie pour les meurtres qu'il avait commis dans l'après-midi. A quoi cela servait-il de ruiner ma propre vie également ?

Rogue fixait le feu et ses yeux brûlaient de haine envers lui-même.

— Et donc, étant l'Occlumens talentueux que je suis, j'ai regardé le meilleur et le plus honnête homme que je connaissais dans les yeux, le seul homme qui ne m'avait jamais fait confiance, et je lui ai menti.

— Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas qui vous avez trahi auprès de Voldemort, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait à peine convoqué en nous annonçant la nouvelle. Albus accepta mes paroles sans question et c'était fini.

— Si vous saviez que Sirius avait trahi mes parents, pourquoi avez-vous essayé de lui faire recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur pendant ma troisième année ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

— Parce que je pensais qu'il le méritait, dit Rogue d'un ton las. Je pensais toujours qu'il avait tué Pettigrow et tous ces Moldus et je n'étais pas prêt à entendre ses excuses. Même après douze années, je le détestais toujours. C'était tellement plus facile de rendre Black coupable de ce désastre, spécialement parce qu'il portait sa part de culpabilité. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi il était à Poudlard.

— Au début, je pensais qu'il avait découvert ce que j'avais fait et qu'il était venu me tuer, mais après son attaque sur Ron Weasley, j'étais vraiment convaincu qu'il en avait contre vous après tout. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années en prison, il était devenu si tordu qu'il croyait qu'il devait vraiment vous tuer. Puis à nouveau, il était possible qu'il ait vraiment travaillé pour Voldemort tout ce temps et que je ne le sache pas. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment il s'était échappé d'Azkaban sans utiliser une magie noire et très puissante. Malgré tout le temps que j'avais passé à l'espionner lui et votre père quand nous étions à l'école, je n'ai jamais soupçonné qu'ils étaient des Animagi.

— Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais je pensais que Black était fou après toutes ces années à Azkaban et je ne voulais pas voir mon secret révélé. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que Pettigrow était toujours en vie et pouvait tout vous dire, pas que cela l'ait aidé de toute façon bien sûr, soupira Rogue.

— Je ne pouvais pas supporter tous ces vieux fantômes. C'était déjà pénible de vous voir tous les jours sans avoir besoin de Lupin et Black pour me hanter également.

— Pourquoi moi ? demanda Harry et Rogue se retourna pour le regarder.

— Pendant dix ans, je pensais que je pouvais mettre ce souvenir derrière moi, jusqu'à la nuit où vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard. Vous ressembliez tellement à votre père. Cette soirée, lors de la cérémonie de répartition, je ne pouvais pas vous quitter des yeux. C'était comme voir James réincarné, comme si les années entre temps ne s'étaient pas déroulées.

— C'est pour cela que vous me détestiez autant ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

Rogue détourna à nouveau les yeux.

— J'imagine, oui. Dans tous les cas, vous pouvez ajouter six années de tourment à la liste des crimes que j'ai commis envers vous. Rogue soupira profondément. Je pense que c'est tout ce que je devais vous dire.

La fureur qu'Harry avait ressentie avant était partie, remplacée par une profonde lassitude. Cela avait été une erreur, pas juste une erreur, une grande série d'erreurs s'imbriquant les unes les autres qui aurait été risible si pas aussi tragique. Comment tant de choses avaient-elles pu tourner si mal ? Comment avaient-ils tous pu être aussi stupides ?

Harry sentit sa colère s'élever à nouveau, mais cette fois elle n'était pas uniquement dirigée contre Rogue. Il était furieux contre eux tous : l'arrogance de son père de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Dumbledore d'être Gardien du Secret en premier lieu, l'imprudence du plan de Sirius de faire Pettigrow Gardien du Secret sans dire la vérité à Dumbledore, la trahison de Pettigrow envers ses amis et l'arrogance de Rogue à croire qu'il pouvait gérer cette trahison tout seul. Par-dessus tout, il était furieux que leur ancienne rivalité et haine mutuelle les aient autant aveuglés de leur but commun.

Combien de vies avaient été gâchées cette nuit, juste parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas arrêter de se haïr ? se demanda Harry amèrement. Ses parents avaient perdu leur vie, Sirius avait perdu sa liberté, Remus avait perdu tous ses amis et Rogue…. d'une certaine façon, Rogue avait été bien plus prisonnier que Sirius. Soudainement, Harry se souvint des mots de Remus durant l'été. _Tu dois réfléchir longuement et sérieusement à combien de vies tu es prêt à sacrifier pour cette haine. _Harry serra ses poings et ressentit une vague de détermination._ Ça suffit. Cela s'arrête ici, maintenant._

Rogue interrompit les pensées d'Harry.

— Potter, dites quelque chose. C'est inutile de faire durer cela.

Harry regarda Rogue qui fixait toujours le feu. Le chagrin, la honte et le désespoir sur le visage de Rogue étaient douloureux à observer.

— Je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai dit devant les grilles, dit Harry.

Rogue se retourna lentement pour regarder Harry avec une légère confusion, sourcils froncés.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis désolé, répéta Harry. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'étais furieux et blessé parce que je pensais que vous aviez trahi mes parents.

Rogue regarda Harry avec incrédulité.

— N'avez-vous rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ? _J'ai_ trahi vos parents ! C'est comme si je les avais tués ! Lequel me donne droit à vos excuses ?

Harry soutint le regard de Rogue et parla calmement.

— Aucun, sauf que vous n'avez fait aucune de ces deux choses.

Rogue ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais Harry ne lui laissa aucune chance.

— Vouliez-vous trahir mes parents ?

— Non, mais…

— Vouliez-vous les tuer ?

— Bien sûr que non…

— Donc vous n'êtes ni un traître ni un meurtrier. Vous avez fait une erreur, c'est tout. J'ai même compris pourquoi cela paraissait une bonne idée à l'époque. Tout comme échanger les Gardiens de Secret paraissait une bonne idée à Sirius. Et ne pas utiliser Dumbledore dès le début paraissait une bonne idée pour mon père. Aucun d'entre vous ne voulait que ça tourne mal. Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, vous détester tous ?

— Potter…

— Dans ce cas, je devrais aussi me détester, parce que je sais ce que c'est de faire ce genre d'erreur, continua Harry, ne laissant pas Rogue placer un mot. C'est de ma faute que Sirius soit mort l'an dernier. Je vous en ai tenu responsable parce que c'était plus simple que de m'en vouloir à moi-même, mais ce n'était pas votre faute. Même si vous ne m'aviez pas renvoyé des leçons d'Occlumancie, je n'aurais jamais bloqué ces visions parce que je ne le voulais pas ! Ça n'avait aucune importance que tout le monde me dise de le faire. Même Hermione me harcelait avec ça, mais je croyais que je savais mieux qu'elle. J'avais tort et ça a coûté sa vie à Sirius. Cela fait-il de moi un meurtrier ?

— Bien sûr que non !

— Dans ce cas, arrêtez de vous sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé il y a quinze ans.

— C'est différent.

— Non, c'est faux ! Pensez-vous que Bellatrix Lestrange m'ait dit ce que vous aviez fait parce qu'elle se souciait de moi, ou qu'elle voulait voir justice faite ? Elle ne voulait que nous blesser tous les deux et nous faire nous haïr. Ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire ! J'ai eu tort Professeur. Je pensais que je devais le haïr pour le battre, mais ce n'est pas ça. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? C'est l'amour qu'il ne peut pas supporter. C'est l'amitié et la compassion et la capacité à pardonner. La haine lui donne du pouvoir mais je ne lui en donnerai plus ! Cette dispute stupide a déjà coûté beaucoup trop. Il faut y mettre une fin.

Harry s'avança vers Rogue et fixa l'homme d'un regard sincère.

— Je vous pardonne, Professeur.

Rogue pâlit et ses yeux s'élargir avec panique.

— Vous ne pouvez pas, dit-il désespérément.

— Si, je peux, dit Harry calmement. Quinze années sont assez longues pour vous punir d'une simple erreur. Nous sommes en pleine guerre et nous devons gagner. Je peux vous pardonner pour ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne vous pardonnerai pas si vous laissez votre culpabilité vous empêcher de vous battre maintenant.

— Si vous voulez faire amende honorable pour la mort de mes parents, arrêtez de les détester. Arrêtez de détester mon père et Sirius et par-dessus tout, arrêtez de vous détester vous-même ! Ne donnez pas cette satisfaction à Voldemort. Si nous nous serrons les coudes et ne nous laissons pas aller dans la haine, nous _pouvons_ le battre. Je le sais ! _Je vais_ le battre, Professeur. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais le faire. Je le sens.

Rogue regardait Harry avec étonnement

— Je pense que vous y arriverez, dit-il doucement.

Harry cligna des yeux.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vous êtes comme votre père, dit Rogue. C'était un compliment cette fois, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête d'Harry, puis il admit la suite avec précaution. Il avait une ou deux qualités rédemptrices. L'une était qu'il réussissait toujours une chose à laquelle il se consacrait pleinement. Vous avez fait preuve de la même capacité étonnante en plus d'une occasion et je suis certain que vous pouvez battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue pensait ce qu'il disait, Harry le savait, et d'une certaine façon, cela avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que le support de ses amis.

— Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul, Professeur. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Rogue fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

— Je donnerai ma vie pour le voir détruit, Potter.

Harry roula les yeux.

— Merci, mais j'ai déjà eu assez de personnes mortes pour moi. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous restiez en vie.

Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent en un léger sourire.

— Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Harry sourit et tendit sa main.

— Merci Professeur.

Rogue hésita, puis tendit également la main et serra la sienne fermement.

— Non, Mr Potter, merci à vous.


	19. Chapitre 19 : The end

_Note :_ _Et voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'imagine que vous vous joignez à moi pour remercier l'auteur Theowyn of HPG à qui revient tout le mérite. Il y a une suite, de 31 chapitres, qui couvrent la dernière année d'Harry à Poudlard. J'ai commencé à la traduire, donc pour ceux qui veulent, direction Harry Potter et les Âmes enchaînées !  
_

_Merci encore aux reviewers et enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19: The End**

C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi quand Harry commença à regagner la Tour de Gryffondor, marchant lentement dans les couloirs. Il dépassa un groupe d'élèves discutant de l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui le surprit au début. La bataille semblait s'être déroulée une éternité auparavant. Il avait l'impression d'être une personne différente de celle qu'il avait été quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait trouvé en lui la haine qu'il craignait, qui lui donnerait le pouvoir de tuer. Mais il avait trouvé autre chose de beaucoup plus puissant.

Avec le recul, cela paraissait logique. _Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_ Harry avait toujours été déprimé par cette phrase de la prophétie : Voldemort était le mage noir le plus puissant qui avait jamais vécu. Mais il ne savait rien de la compassion ou du pardon et Harry était certain que ce serait la clé pour le battre. Se trouver là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, confronté à la douleur et à la tragédie que la haine avait causées, Harry avait soudainement _su_ avec une certitude absolue qu'elle était allée trop loin. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure, il savait au moins qu'il n'aurait pas à devenir un monstre pour battre Voldemort. Sachant cela, il pouvait faire face à tout ce qui l'attendait.

Harry arriva à la Tour de Gryffondor et alla directement dans son dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris d'y trouver Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny.

— Harry ! s'exclama Neville, sautant sur ses pieds.

— Où diable étais-tu parti ? demanda Ron, bondissant également de son lit. On t'a cherché partout.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione. La façon dont tu t'es dépêché de….

Neville l'interrompit.

— Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Bellatrix Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ?

— Le Professeur Rogue t'a trouvé ? demanda Ginny. Ou le Professeur Dumbledore ? Ils étaient tous les deux partis à ta recherche.

Harry regarda les visages en attente qui l'observaient et hésita. Il venait de voir ce que quinze ans de secret avaient fait à Rogue et il voulait être honnête avec ses amis, mais ce n'était pas à lui de partager ce secret. Peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant : la blessure avait besoin de temps pour guérir. Harry inspira profondément et choisit ses mots avec précaution.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'étais juste un peu anxieux, c'est tout. Bellatrix Lestrange m'a dit certaines choses et j'aurais dû savoir que je ne devais pas l'écouter. Je l'ai laissée m'atteindre, c'était stupide. Si tu ne l'avais pas stupéfixiée quand tu l'as fait, Neville, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé.

Neville rougit devant l'éloge d'Harry et Harry fut soulagé de voir la sympathie et la compréhension prendre la place de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses amis.

— Les Aurors l'ont sous leur garde maintenant, dit Hermione avec satisfaction. Le Ministère est censé avoir de nouvelles mesures de sécurité en place à Azkaban, donc on peut espérer ne plus jamais la revoir.

— Que s'est-il passé en ville ? demanda Harry, pressé de changer de sujet, mais également véritablement curieux.

Ginny répondit.

— Tout d'abord, c'était Jeremy et Walter qui ont créé la diversion dans la rue. Ils ont fait exploser une des Bombes Percussion de Zonko. Très ingénieux, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard dirigé à son frère.

Ron grimaça.

— J'ai déjà dit qu'ils s'en sont bien sortis. Pourquoi tu as toujours besoin de ramener le sujet ?

Hermione continua l'histoire avant que Ron ou Ginny puisse en dire davantage de ce qui semblait être une dispute récurrente.

— C'était un complet chaos. Tout le monde criait et courait. La moitié des Mangemorts sont partis après toi, mais il en restait toujours pas mal et Voldemort était toujours là. Il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si Dumbledore n'était pas venu.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère, dit Ron avec un respect mêlé de crainte et d'admiration. Voldemort ne s'est pas attardé dans le coin non plus, je te le dis. Il a aperçu Dumbledore et a pris la fuite.

— Bien sûr, ça a laissé ses Mangemorts dans une situation assez délicate, dit Ginny avec un sourire ravi.

Hermione reprit une nouvelle fois le fil de la narration.

— A ce moment, les Professeurs et les Aurors sont arrivés et il y a eu une grande bataille, mais le Professeur McGonagall a fait mettre les élèves à couvert dans les magasins, on en a donc manqué la plus grande partie.

— J'ai pu voir Ryan en action cependant, dit Ron avec enthousiasme. C'est un duelliste hors pair ! Il s'est retrouvé à prendre trois Mangemorts en même temps et à lui tout seul.

Hermione continua.

— Quand les choses se sont calmées, on est retournés dehors et c'est à ce moment que le Professeur Rogue nous a arrêtés et nous a demandé où tu étais. Il nous a envoyés te trouver et tu connais la suite.

— Et personne n'a été blessé ? demanda Harry, ne croyant pas entièrement en leur bonne étoile.

— Quelques élèves ont été touchés par des sorts qui traînaient, dit Neville. Mais personne n'est mort.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Voldemort a attaqué Pré-Au-Lard, cependant, dit Hermione, se mordillant la lèvre d'un air pensif.

— Il essayait juste encore de terroriser tout le monde, dit Ginny, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

— C'est une chose de cambrioler Gringotts au milieu de la nuit, ou de faire lancer _Morsmordre_ à Drago Malfoy à l'école. C'était sans danger pour Voldemort. Mais amener autant de ses Mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard en plein jour, alors qu'il devait savoir que Dumbledore et les Aurors finiraient par arriver – c'était un gros risque et ça n'a servi à rien.

— Tout ce qui semblait l'intéresser c'était de te tuer, Harry, dit Neville.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

Quatre paires d'yeux fixèrent Harry, qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

— Par le passé, il avait toujours une raison pour s'en prendre à toi, dit Hermione. Sais-tu ce qu'il voulait cette fois ?

Harry déglutit. On en venait à son secret le plus sombre, secret qu'il avait gardé caché pendant un an. Il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer, mais il savait que le moment était venu de dire la vérité.

— Oui, je sais pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi, dit Harry. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire à tous mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

Ses amis échangèrent des regards anxieux, mais s'assirent quand Harry commençait à parler.

— Vous vous souvenez de la prophétie après laquelle Voldemort courait l'an dernier, celle que tu as brisée Neville ?

— On ne pourrait pas vraiment oublier ça, dit Ron et les autres hochèrent la tête.

— Dumbledore sait ce que dit la prophétie, continua Harry. Il me l'a dite juste après la mort de Sirius.

— Tu veux dire que tu la connais depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? demanda Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Ça n'a jamais semblé être le bon moment.

— Donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Neville.

— Elle dit : _Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, né à la fin du septième mois… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra à la fin du septième mois…_

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que les autres digéraient ses paroles.

Enfin, Neville brisa le silence avec hésitation.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Ça veut dire qu'Harry est le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort, répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Elle regarda Harry. Ça veut dire que tu dois le tuer ou alors il te tuera. C'est bien ça, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Oui. C'est ce que ça veut dire.

Il y eut un nouveau silence prolongé durant lequel les amis d'Harry ne firent que le regarder avec choc.

— Et tu _n'as pas pris la peine de le mentionner_ ? demanda finalement Ron d'une voix étranglée.

Harry soupira.

— Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de vous voir tous me regarder comme vous le faites maintenant, comme si j'avais une maladie terminale et qu'il y ait des chances que je tombe raide mort à n'importe quel moment.

Ron, Hermione et Neville détournèrent les yeux, gênés, mais Ginny continua à regarder Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable.

— Donc pourquoi tu nous le dis maintenant ?

— Parce que maintenant je sais que je peux le battre, dit Harry.

— Battre Voldemort ? demanda Ron avec incrédulité. Comment ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr, admit Harry. Mais je sais que je peux le faire.

Cela ne sembla pas rassurer du tout les amis d'Harry. En fait, ils semblaient même encore plus inquiets que jamais.

— Ecoutez, je sais que ça parait complètement fou, mais c'est dur à expliquer. La connexion mentale que je partage avec Voldemort est la clé. Je ne sais juste pas encore comment l'exploiter pour le moment.

— Comment ça pourrait t'aider ? demanda Neville.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment expliquer, mais l'expression d'Hermione s'était éclaircie, l'inquiétude ayant fait place à une profonde compréhension.

— La Legilimancie n'est pas seulement un moyen de lire les pensées des autres, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. On peut aussi s'en servir comme une forme d'attaque. Un Legilimens très doué pourrait même tuer en utilisant uniquement son esprit.

— Donc, dans ce cas, parce que ton lien avec l'esprit de Voldemort est si fort, tu pourrais être capable de l'attaquer par son esprit, c'est ça ? demanda Ginny à Harry.

— Oui, exactement.

— Si je comprends bien, dit Ron lentement. Tu dois battre le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps dans une sorte de duel mental, et même si tu ne sais pas comment faire, tu es certain que tu vas gagner.

Cela semblait absurde, bien sûr, mais Harry réussit à réunir plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait et croisa le regard plein de doutes de Ron calmement.

— Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. Il soutint le regard de Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par hocher la tête, ayant l'air satisfait.

— Tant que tu en es convaincu. Vu le nombre de fois où tu as été plus malin que lui, j'imagine que tu devrais y arriver.

— Quelle que soit la façon dont tu y arrives, le plus important est que l'on sait que Voldemort _peut_ être battu, dit Hermione l'air pensive. Il n'est pas invincible.

— C'est vrai ! approuva Neville, s'illuminant considérablement. On n'en a jamais été sûrs avant. Au moins maintenant on a un vrai espoir.

Les autres hochèrent tous la tête et Harry fut étonné que ses amis puissent trouver de l'espoir dans la prophétie quand, pendant si longtemps, il n'y avait rien trouvé d'autre que du désespoir. Il était soulagé qu'ils ne sentent pas le poids du fardeau qu'il portait.

— Et si on allait dîner maintenant ? demanda Ron. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis affamé. Se battre contre des Mangemorts, ça ouvre l'appétit.

* * *

La Grande salle fourmillait de monde quand Harry et ses amis y arrivèrent. Les odeurs s'élevant des plats alignés sur la table des Gryffondors fit gronder l'estomac d'Harry et il mit rapidement de la nourriture dans son assiette. Alors qu'il piquait dans son repas, Harry vit Dumbledore et Rogue arriver. Le Maître des Potions semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne lança même pas un regard en direction de la table de Gryffondor, pourtant Harry ne le remarqua pas. C'était Dumbledore qui avait attiré son attention.

Le Directeur semblait transformé : la lassitude qui s'était étendue sur lui toute l'année comme un voile était partie, et il paraissait plus jeune que ce qu'il avait semblé plus tôt dans la journée. Son visage était illuminé d'une sorte de ravissement sérieux et il lança à Harry un sourire triomphant qui lui fit réaliser la rareté de ses vrais sourires depuis le retour de Voldemort. Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry lui rendit son sourire, puis reporta son attention à son dîner.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur dessert, Ginny se pencha vers Harry.

— Ça te dit d'aller marcher un peu ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ça serait génial, approuva rapidement Harry.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à aller s'asseoir dans la salle commune pour jouer à la Bataille Explosive ou parler de Quidditch.

Lui et Ginny quittèrent la Grande Salle et sortirent, le soleil désormais bas dans le ciel. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants, puis s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le lac. Ginny était inhabituellement silencieuse et arborait une expression pensive.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit ? demanda Harry.

Ginny regarda Harry.

— Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu peux battre Voldemort ?

Harry hésita et considéra momentanément éluder la question, mais Ginny semblait toujours l'inciter à dire la vérité. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

— A peu près deux heures.

Ginny hocha la tête comme si Harry venait de confirmer quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà.

— Ça ne te surprend pas ? demanda Harry.

— Non, dit Ginny. Tu as été si distrait toute l'année. Même après avoir appris à contrôler tes visions, tu semblais toujours inquiet et distant. Mais cet après-midi, quand tu es revenu au dortoir, il y avait quelque chose de changé chez toi. Tu semblais en paix, comme tu ne l'as pas été depuis des années.

Harry regarda Ginny, stupéfait.

— Comment tu fais ça ?

Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils avec confusion.

— Fais quoi ?

— J'ai passé la majorité de l'année à étudier l'Occlumancie, et pourtant tu sembles toujours savoir ce que je pense et ce que je ressens.

Ginny sourit espièglement.

— Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées Harry, mais je te connais et je sais ce qu'il y a là. Elle posa une main sur le cœur d'Harry et ses yeux bruns chaleureux semblaient voir directement jusqu'à son âme. J'ai toujours su que tu serais le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort.

Ginny avait parlé avec une certitude calme et Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Peut-être que c'était juste la main de Ginny sur sa poitrine qui lui attirait l'attention, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre et il regarda Ginny comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il y avait de la force et de la détermination dans ses yeux, avec également de la compréhension et de la compassion. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé cet après-midi, Harry fut attiré par elle, et sans le vouloir, il l'atteignit mentalement. L'instant suivant, il cligna des yeux et coupa la connexion, rougissant d'embarras, à la fois à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il avait aperçu dans l'esprit de Ginny.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Elle avait toujours été là pour lui cette année, pour lui remonter le moral, pour chasser ses soucis. Elle avait toujours su quoi lui dire et de manière plus importante, ce qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire, sur quelles questions ne pas insister. Harry était reconnaissant envers son soutien constant et son amitié, mais avait été trop perdu dans ses propres peurs pour remarquer la profondeur des sentiments de Ginny. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu continuer à se soucier de lui alors qu'il avait été aussi aveugle.

Harry déglutit. Un coucher de soleil rouge et or colorait le ciel et une douce brise faisait virevolter leurs robes autour d'eux. Harry savait qu'il devrait retourner dans la salle commune au lieu de rester là à se regarder dans les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détourner son regard. Au lieu de cela, il tendit la main, la posa sur celle de Ginny et l'attrapa fermement. Ginny serra sa main en retour et il s'approcha d'elle.

— Ginny, écoute-moi, dit Harry avec insistance. Il faut que j'affronte Voldemort. Il faut que je le tue ou il va me tuer. Je pense que je sais comment le battre, mais il n'y a aucune garantie que j'aie raison et il faut l'admettre, les chances ne sont pas vraiment de mon côté. Il y a une grande probabilité que je meure et tu dois le savoir.

Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils, prise au dépourvu par la sincérité soudaine d'Harry. Harry serra sa main et la regarda dans les yeux, souhaitant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il lui demandait. Cela semblait fonctionner.

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent avec surprise, puis elle se mordit la lèvre et serra une nouvelle fois la main d'Harry.

— Il n'y a jamais de garantie Harry, dit Ginny sombrement. N'importe qui d'entre nous pourrait mourir. Je l'ai appris la nuit où Maman est morte. Je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre ma vie à cause de ça et tu ne peux pas le faire non plus. Nous devons tirer le meilleur parti de ce qui arrive, quoi qu'il arrive.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda Harry.

La lueur espiègle était de retour dans les yeux de Ginny.

— Bien sûr que oui. J'ai toujours été sûre à ton sujet, Harry.

Harry n'était pas certain de qui d'eux deux avait fait le premier pas, mais le baiser n'avait rien de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant, absolument rien du baiser tendu et gênant que Cho et lui avaient partagé avant. Il avait été terrifiant. Celui-là sonnait… juste.

Ils se séparèrent, puis Ginny lui offrit un sourire radieux et Harry se sentit soudainement comme la personne la plus chanceuse du monde.

* * *

— Où vous étiez tous les deux ? demanda Ron, levant les yeux de ses devoirs lorsqu''Harry et Ginny passèrent par le trou du portrait pour entrer dans la salle commune.

— On est juste sortis nous promener, dit Ginny, le visage remarquablement neutre. Harry ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à regarder Ron et était certain d'avoir l'air coupable.

— Hermione, tu as le temps de m'aider à réviser les Potions ? demanda Ginny. J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un Optimal à mes BUSE.

— Tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre les cours de _Rogue_ l'an prochain quand même ? demanda Ron, l'air horrifié.

— Peut-être, rétorqua Ginny, ricanant. Moi, au moins, j'ai envie de m'offrir cette option.

— Bien sûr que je t'aiderai à réviser, dit Hermione. Viens, on peut monter à mon dortoir.

Elle ferma le texte de Runes Anciennes qu'elle était en train de lire et les deux filles disparurent dans l'escalier.

Harry les regarda partir, se sentant légèrement gêné. Il était sûr que Ginny allait raconter à Hermione leur promenade.

— Ça te dit une partie d'échecs ? suggéra Ron, profitant de l'absence d'Hermione pour écarter ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie se trouvant sur la table devant lui.

— Euh, bien sûr, approuva Harry.

Il s'assit à la table pendant que Ron préparait le plateau d'échec. Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment Hermione réagirait-elle à la nouvelle que lui et Ginny s'étaient embrassés ? Le dirait-elle à Ron ? Ou peut-être que Ginny s'attendait à ce que _lui_ le dise à Ron pendant qu'elle et Hermione étaient à l'écart.

— A toi, dit Ron.

Harry regarda Ron, puis baissa les yeux vers le plateau et vit que Ron avait déjà bougé un pion. Harry en déplaça un également puis regarda à nouveau vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

— Donc, tu penses qu'ils feront quoi à propos de l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Ron, jouant à nouveau. McGonagall nous a dit que Dumbledore avait déjà mis des sortilèges de protection et de prévention en place, mais de toute évidence, ils n'ont rien fait de bien. Tu penses qu'ils feront patrouiller des Aurors ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Harry bougea un nouveau pion de manière absente et réfléchissait à comment il pourrait intercepter les filles, ou au moins Ginny, si et quand elles reviendraient, pour découvrir ce dont elles avaient parlé. Il se demanda si cela paraîtrait suspect.

Ron donna un coup de pouce à sa reine en diagonale.

— J'espère juste que Dumbledore ne décidera pas d'annuler nos séjours à Pré-Au-Lard l'an prochain. Ça serait nul !

Harry bougea automatiquement un autre pion.

— Ouais, tu as raison.

Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant le plateau, puis les leva vers Harry. Il fit traverser le plateau à sa reine.

— Echec et mat.

Harry sursauta et regarda le plateau, réalisant trop tard qu'il avait laissé son roi se faire prendre au piège.

— Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Ron, regardant son ami avec une inquiétude visible. Tu n'es pas du genre à se faire avoir par un « mat de l'imbécile ».

Harry se tortilla avec culpabilité dans sa chaise. Il pouvait cacher certaines choses à Ron, mais pas ses sentiments pour Ginny. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, puis se pencha en avant vers Ron et baissa sa voix.

— Je vais bien. C'est juste… Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment le formuler.

La confusion de Ron s'intensifia et il avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Il se pencha et baissa également sa voix.

— Harry, quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire.

Harry croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla son courage.

— J'aime Ginny.

Ron cligna des yeux.

— Quoi ?

Ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

— J'aime Ginny et elle m'aime et, euh, on va sortir ensemble.

Pendant un moment interminable, Ron ne fit que le dévisager.

— Oh, dit finalement Ron. Très bien alors.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, je m'y ferais. L'expression de Ron était un curieux mélange de gêne et de satisfaction. Juste, ne l'embrasse pas devant moi ou ce genre de choses, d'accord ?

Harry était horrifié.

— Ron, tu es fou ? Bien sûr que non ! Bon, recommençons une partie d'échecs.

* * *

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année approchait. Battre Serdaigle ne serait pas un jeu d'enfant, comme Katie le rappelait à ses coéquipiers, et par conséquent, malgré l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, le repas de midi vit les Gryffondors sortir en direction du terrain pour s'entraîner dur. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi concentré et était au mieux de sa forme, ce qui sembla étonner ses camarades qui avaient l'air de penser qu'avoir failli se faire tuer par Voldemort aurait dû plutôt avoir l'effet inverse. Même Ron avait l'air perplexe, mais Ginny souriait et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

Quand l'entraînement fut terminé, Harry était de très bonne humeur. Il riait avec ses partenaires en atterrissant et ne remarqua pas la silhouette solitaire attendant vers les gradins. C'est Ginny qui la repéra la première.

— Professeur Lupin ! s'exclama-t-elle, se précipitant vers Remus. Les autres élèves la suivirent, ravis de voir leur ancien professeur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ron.

— J'étais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je passerais voir comment s'en sortait notre équipe de Quidditch, répondit Remus doucement. Vous êtes prêts pour battre Serdaigle, c'est sûr !

Tout le monde sourit.

— Harry, dit Remus sur le ton de la conversation. Pendant que je suis là, je me demandais si je pourrais te parler ?

— D'accord, répondit Harry, curieux de savoir ce que Remus avait à lui dire.

Remus disait déjà au revoir aux autres élèves.

— Bonne chance pour samedi, même si vu comment vous voliez aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que vous en aurez besoin.

Avec un dernier sourire et un signe de la main, il traversa la pelouse avec Harry. Remus continua à parler aimablement de Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au lac.

— C'est toujours aussi beau ici au printemps, dit-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour regarder le paysage. Ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs.

Il y avait de la mélancolie dans les yeux de Remus et Harry ne pouvait pas contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

— Remus, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Remus se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

— Je viens de voir le Professeur Rogue, dit-il et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il m'a contacté hier et m'a demandé de venir. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent dont il devait me parler.

Harry regarda Remus avec incrédulité.

— Il te l'a dit, murmura Harry.

— Oui, dit Remus tristement.

Harry se retourna, incapable de supporter la douleur si évidente dans les yeux de Remus.

— Il savait que s'il ne me le disait pas, tu finirais par le faire, continua Remus. Je pense qu'il voulait te l'épargner. Dans tous les cas, il pensait qu'il serait mieux de s'en débarrasser maintenant. Et il m'a dit – La voix de Remus se brisa et il déglutit. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais pardonné. C'est vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête et se retourna à nouveau pour faire face au vieil ami de son père, souhaitant désespérément qu'il comprenne.

— Il fallait que je le fasse Remus. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive et il a déjà tellement souffert. Je ne peux pas le détester. Je ne peux pas –

— Harry, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, l'interrompit Remus d'un ton rassurant. C'est ton choix. Ils étaient tes parents.

— Ils étaient _tes _amis, contra Harry.

Remus s'avança et attrapa les épaules d'Harry.

— Harry tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu as raison. Severus a assez souffert. Comme nous tous. Le temps est depuis longtemps venu de laisser ces blessures guérir. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et même si ses yeux étaient humides, ils brillaient également de bonheur. Je n'ai jamais été plus fier de toi.

Harry soupira avec soulagement.

— Ça a beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux, Remus. Merci.

Remus rougit légèrement, heureux, puis changea de sujet.

— Pendant que je suis là, je voulais également t'interroger sur tes plans pour cet été.

— Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, admit Harry. C'est sûr pour moi de rester avec mon oncle et ma tante ?

— Non, pas particulièrement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Je préférerais ne pas rester avec eux de toute façon. En fait, je préférerais aller n'importe où ailleurs.

— Je suis sûr que Ron t'inviterait à rester avec lui, mais Arthur est rarement à la maison et établir une sécurité adéquate au Terrier demanderait pas mal d'efforts. La meilleure option, si ça te va, serait que tu restes au Square Grimmaurd. Voldemort ne peut pas t'y toucher et il y a toujours quelqu'un qui y passe, donc je suis sûr que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop. Et Ron, Ginny et Hermione viendront à un moment donné.

Remus fixait Harry avec un regard poli et nonchalant, mais Harry n'avait aucun mal à voir l'espoir nerveux derrière son expression placide. Il sourit.

— Remus, j'adorerai venir passer l'été avec toi.

Remus rougit une nouvelle fois et son visage s'illumina d'un ravissement évident.

— C'est réglé alors. Je ne te garde pas plus longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard en cours.

Harry sourit joyeusement, réalisant pleinement qu'il n'aurait pas à rester avec les Dursley.

— Salut Remus. Je te vois dans quelques semaines.

— Au revoir Harry.

Harry courut jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor où il dit à ses amis avec enthousiasme qu'il allait rester avec Remus pendant l'été. Ils étaient tout autant heureux qu'il n'aurait pas à endurer les redoutés Dursley à nouveau et commencèrent immédiatement à faire des plans pour les vacances. Harry sourit pendant que Ron, Hermione et Ginny discutaient d'où ils pourraient aller et de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Un été entier à Londres sans les Dursley était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Il pourrait sa réveiller, être avec ses amis, et passer ses journées à traîner dans la ville. Cela allait être le meilleur été de sa vie.

Une fois les cours de l'après-midi terminés, cependant, Harry commença à penser plus à l'autre problème dont lui et Remus avaient discuté. Harry n'avait pas vu Rogue depuis samedi après-midi. Le Maître des Potions avait été retiré dans ses quartiers tout le week-end et Harry n'était pas allé le trouver. Mais en vue de sa conversation avec Remus, Harry décida qu'il était temps de rendre visite aux donjons. Malheureusement, avant d'atteindre le bureau de Rogue, Harry croisa Drago Malfoy.

— Potter qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? demanda Malfoy avec son sourire narquois habituel.

— Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy, dit Harry, sans ralentir son rythme.

Malfoy s'avança devant Harry, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

— Retourne à tes Sang-de-Bourbe et Amoureux-des-Moldus, Potter. Ta place n'est pas ici.

— Dégage de mon chemin, dit Harry.

— Je suis préfet, Potter. Pas toi. Et je te demande de partir.

— Et si je ne le fais pas, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me dénoncer au Professer Rogue ? demanda Harry avec un léger ricanement. Je vais le voir tout de suite et tu es le bienvenu pour t'incruster.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'emplirent de haine et il dévoila ses dents avec un grondement.

— Bien sûr, j'aurais dû savoir que tu étais là pour _le_ voir. Note mes paroles, Potter, il _va _regretter avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent avec colère, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, la voix agacée de Rogue s'interposa.

— Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, vous avez sûrement de meilleures choses à faire que de rester au milieu du couloir à vous dévisager. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose pour vous garder occupés tous les deux.

Rogue s'avança vers eux, croisa les bras et fixa les élèves avec son sourire le plus condescendant.

— _Alors ?_

— Oui, monsieur, marmonnèrent les deux jeunes hommes à l'unisson.

— Mr Malfoy, je suggère que vous retourniez à votre dortoir jusqu'au dîner, dit Rogue d'un ton qui signifiait que ce commentaire n'était absolument pas une suggestion.

Malfoy fusilla Rogue des yeux, mais ne contesta pas. Avec un dernier regard à Harry, il se retourna pour partir.

— Et Mr Malfoy, la voix doucereuse et traînante de Rogue arrêta Malfoy sur ses pas. Le garçon se retourna pour regarder Rogue avec des parts égales de défiance et de lassitude et Rogue poursuivit.

— Il y a une chose que je regrette profondément du fait d'avoir été découvert comme traître par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est que je n'aurais pas l'opportunité de vous voir recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais sincèrement pas voulu manquer.

Malfoy ne savait clairement pas quoi penser de cette déclaration, mais il réussit à couvrir son visage d'un sourire sûr de lui, qui, néanmoins, ne fit rien pour cacher sa perplexité. Il ne dura pas longtemps non plus. Le sourire cruel et connaisseur dont Rogue le gratifia l'essuya d'un revers de main. Secoué, Malfoy se retourna et regagna la salle commune de Serpentard.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait été ravi du malaise de Malfoy. Mais grâce à ses leçons avec Rogue, Harry avait un souvenir clair de ce qu'était recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres et ne ressentait que de l'horreur en regardant Malfoy partir. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. _Même Drago ne mérite pas ça_, réalisa Harry, voyant son ennemi sous un nouveau jour.

Sans y penser, Harry se frotta l'avant-bras gauche et le quitta des yeux pour trouver Rogue qui le regardait avec une expression perçante et pensive.

— Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

— Remus est venu me voir, dit Harry, ramenant ses pensées à son objectif original.

— En effet, dit Rogue sans aucune trace d'émotion. Il se retourna et rebroussa chemin dans le couloir en direction de son bureau et Harry suivit son exemple.

— Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit ? demanda Harry et Rogue répondit de la même voix prudente.

— Je n'ai jamais été du genre à repousser les tâches déplaisantes. Je voulais connaître la réaction de Lupin.

Ils avaient atteint le bureau de Rogue. Rogue ouvrit la porte et Harry le suivit.

— Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous vous souciiez autant de son opinion, dit Harry, fermant la porte.

Rogue se retourna pour lui faire face.

— Ce n'est pas mon cas, mais vous si.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? demanda Harry, confus.

Rogue étudia Harry d'un regard impénétrable.

— Je voulais savoir s'il essaierait de vous faire changer d'avis.

Harry fut surpris.

— Remus ne ferait pas ça et même s'il avait essayé, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance.

— C'est un sentiment noble, Potter, mais croyez-vous sincèrement que les prières du dernier meilleur ami de votre père n'auraient eu aucun effet sur vos sentiments ?

— Oui, dit Harry sans hésiter.

Les sourcils de Rogue s'élevèrent de surprise devant la détermination de la réponse d'Harry. Harry expira lentement et continua à voix basse.

— Vous le sauriez si vous aviez déjà regardé dans _son_ esprit comme je l'ai fait.

Harry détourna le regard, se souvenant de l'affreuse présence froide qu'il avait croisée dans l'esprit de Voldemort la nuit où Rogue avait failli mourir.

— Il s'accroche à toute rancune, chaque injustice passée et il ne pardonne rien. Sa rancœur et sa haine le consument. Mais vous savez ce qui est pire ?

Harry regarda Rogue à nouveau.

— Il ne se pense pas mauvais. Il croit qu'il est une victime, remédiant aux torts qu'on lui a causés et rendant les choses justes dans le monde. Dans son esprit, tout ce qu'il fait, peu importe à quel point c'est horrible, est justifié par sa poursuite de vengeance. C'est ce que la haine et la responsabilité font. Ils déforment votre manière de penser.

Rogue regarda Harry avec une expression troublée, puis détourna son regard.

— J'imagine, dit-il tout bas.

Harry grimaça, réalisant soudainement que tout ce qu'il avait dit sur Voldemort était également vrai de Rogue. Combien de temps Rogue avait-il laissé la haine et la vengeance contrôler sa vie ?

— Professeur, dit Harry, n'étant pas sûr de s'il devait essayer de s'excuser auprès de lui, mais Rogue leva les yeux et lança un regard direct à l'expression inquiète d'Harry.

— Potter, épargnez-moi vos inquiétudes, coupa Rogue avec impatience. Ma sensibilité n'est pas aussi facilement pincée. Je ne prends pas de gants avec les sentiments des autres et je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement larmoyant de votre part.

— Oui, monsieur, dit Harry, soulagé.

Rogue observa Harry d'un regard dur et pénétrant.

— Etes-vous toujours certain que la manière de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres réside dans votre connexion mentale avec lui ?

— Oui, j'en suis certain.

Rogue hocha la tête.

— J'ai déjà mentionné l'idée au Directeur et elle a semblé plutôt lui plaire également. J'espère qu'il aura quelques renseignements sur la manière dont vous pourriez mettre votre théorie provocatrice en pratique. Je n'ai personnellement jamais tué quelqu'un avec de la gentillesse. Maintenant, Mr Potter, il est presque l'heure du dîner, je vous suggère donc de retourner en haut.

Harry hocha la tête et quitta le bureau sans un autre mot.

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes furent remplies d'activités puisque la fin de l'année approchait. Harry passait la plupart de son temps avec Ginny, soit à voler soit à l'aider à réviser pour ses BUSE, mais ils réussirent quelques fois à échapper à l'œil vigilant de Ron pour être seuls.

Le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle se révéla être un match dénué de catastrophe et se termina sur une victoire décisive de Gryffondor, qui gagna également la coupe de Quidditch. Cependant, l'exaltation de la victoire fut vite dépassée par les examens. Harry s'en sortit bien dans la plupart des matières, mais les Potions furent un désastre. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, évidemment. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de rattraper tout le contenu qu'il avait à peine effleuré ou carrément sauté pendant l'année en quelques semaines et au moment où Harry posa les yeux sur son examen de Potions, il savait qu'il avait des problèmes. La portion écrite était abominablement détaillée, nécessitant des connaissances exactes et précises sur le sujet qu'Harry ne possédait tout simplement pas. La portion pratique était encore pire.

Harry n'était pas sûr si c'était son timing qui était mauvais ou s'il n'avait pas fait cuire sa mixture de figues séchées et d'Asphodèle correctement, mais il n'arriva pas à réussir sa Potion de Babel comme il le fallait. Alors que les autres élèves, après une gorgée de leurs potions, étaient capables de converser dans divers langages du Français au Russe en passant par le Chinois, la potion d'Harry ne fit rien d'autre que lui laisser un goût acide dans la bouche. Elle était presque imanquablement lavande au lieu de bleue.

Harry regarda la mixture bouillonnant dans son chaudron avec consternation, puis eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit Rogue approcher sa paillasse. Rogue regarda à peine dans le chaudron d'Harry avant de lever les yeux vers lui avec un dégoût évident. Mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, Rogue poussa un soupir découragé, secoua la tête et s'éloigna. Harry le regarda partir. Toutes les insultes que Rogue lui avait jetées à la figure n'avaient jamais laissé Harry aussi humilié et énervé envers lui-même que ce qu'avait fait ce soupir et il quitta l'examen se sentant complètement misérable.

— C'était le pire examen qu'on n'ait jamais eu, dit Dean, ayant l'air complètement désemparé. Vous pensez que les ASPIC seront aussi durs ?

— Non, je pense que Rogue aime juste nous torturer, dit Harry, d'un ton las.

— C'était difficile, mais ce n'était pas si dur, commenta Hermione, s'asseyant en face d'eux et se servant du hachis Parmentier.

Les garçons la regardèrent sans voix, puis échangèrent des regards sombres. Ron arriva et s'affaissa à table à côté d'Hermione. Il avait l'air encore plus découragé que lui et Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait être pire qu'un examen de Rogue pour rendre Ron aussi morose.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

— Ryan s'en va, dit Ron. Ginny m'a dit que Walter Sutton lui avait dit, j'ai donc demandé au Professeur McGonagall et elle a répondu que c'était vrai. Il démissionne.

Tous les Gryffondors présents exprimèrent leur regret en entendant la nouvelle, même Harry.

— C'est pas de chance, dit Dean. Tu sais pourquoi il s'en va ?

— C'est tout de la faute de Rogue, rouspéta Ron, sans hésitation.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai, dit Harry avec irritation.

Ron lança à Harry un regard noir.

— Rogue avait quelque chose contre Ryan depuis le moment où il est arrivé.

— C'est marrant, je pensais que c'était le contraire, contra Harry.

— Ouais, eh bien, nous savons tous de quel côté tu es, dit Ron, levant les yeux au ciel avec dégoût.

— C'est la vérité Ron ! C'est Ryan qui a commencé.

— Peut-être, mais en quoi ça nous regarde ? Ryan nous appris plus de choses en Défense cette année que tous les autres professeurs de Défense rassemblés. La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est parce qu'il traite Rogue comme le connard qu'il est.

Les deux amis restèrent à se regarder un moment, attendant de voir lequel allait céder le premier. Après quelques instants, Harry se leva et jeta sa serviette.

— J'ai des choses à faire, dit-il, puis il s'éloigna de la table.

Harry traîna dans les couloirs, se demandant si Ron avait raison. Détestait-il Ryan juste parce qu'il avait choisi de s'en prendre à Rogue ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait contre lui ? C'était vrai que Ryan était le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'ils avaient eu, meilleur même que Remus, ce qui en disait beaucoup, et il traitait toujours bien les élèves. Harry s'arrêta net, détestant admettre qu'il avait été injuste envers lui, mais c'était la vérité. Il s'était méfié de Ryan uniquement pour des raisons personnelles, tout comme il s'était si souvent méfié de Rogue pour la même raison. Harry grimaça et commença à marcher à nouveau dans le couloir, cette fois d'un pas décidé.

Alors qu'Harry approchait du bureau de Ryan, il entendit une faible musique. Il s'arrêta et regarda à travers la porte à moitié ouverte. Une mélodie charmante passait à la radio et Ryan fredonnait en remplissant sa valise d'effets personnels. Pour un homme qui venait de démissionner de son boulot, il semblait d'excellente humeur. Ryan leva les yeux et remarqua Harry.

— Potter ! Entrez, ne restez pas dans le couloir, appela Ryan avec jovialité, invitant Harry à entrer.

Harry entra dans le bureau avec hésitation et regarda autour de lui.

— Vous faites vos bagages.

Ryan leva ses sourcils avec amusement.

— Très bonne observation Potter. Je vois que je vous ai beaucoup appris cette année.

Harry rougit, embarrassé et agacé par les taquineries de Ryan.

— J'ai entendu que vous aviez démissionné. Pourquoi ?

Ryan haussa les épaules.

— Il est temps de passer à autre chose.

— C'est parce que Dumbledore ne vous a pas nommé Directeur de Maison ? demanda Harry, voulant confirmer son opinion de Ryan.

— Par Merlin, non ! Ryan rit affablement. Je ne voudrais pas être Directeur de Maison. Beaucoup trop de responsabilités. De plus, je ne voudrais pas avoir autant de contraintes.

Harry fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

— Mais tout le monde disait… Je veux dire vous agissiez comme…

Ryan fixa Harry d'un regard perspicace.

— Les Serpentards ont déjà le meilleur Directeur de Maison qu'ils peuvent espérer dans ces temps troublés. Il a juste fallu le pousser un peu pour qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Harry cilla, se demandant momentanément de qui Ryan parlait, avant que la réponse inéluctable le frappe.

— Vous voulez parler du Professeur _Rogue_ ? Vous avez été horrible avec lui toute l'année ! dit Harry avec un mélange de perplexité et d'outrage.

Ryan haussa les épaules.

— Je me suis dit qu'il avait bien besoin de toute l'aide à disposition.

Harry regarda Ryan, entièrement perdu.

— Quoi ?

Ryan arrêta de faire ses affaires et regarda Harry avec une légère déception.

— Vous êtes un bon gars, Potter, mais vous vous en sortiriez mieux si vous aviez quelques traits de Serpentards. Ne pouvez-vous vraiment pas voir pourquoi il était dans l'intérêt de Rogue qu'il soit accusé d'être un Mangemort à la moindre opportunité où tout le monde l'entendrait ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent avec compréhension.

— Vous saviez qu'il espionnait Voldemort ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

— Bien vu Potter.

— Mais comment ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent avec incertitude.

— Dumbledore vous l'a dit ?

— Encore bien vu.

— Je n'y crois pas, dit Harry sceptiquement. Dumbledore ne vous aurait jamais dit ça !

— J'ai travaillé pour Dumbledore pendant vingt ans, Mr Potter. J'ose espérer qu'il me fasse confiance depuis le temps.

La mâchoire d'Harry s'ouvrit.

— _Vingt ans_ ? A faire quoi ?

— Des choses et d'autres. Ryan sourit, clairement amusé par l'étonnement d'Harry.

Mais en un instant, il redevint sérieux.

— Je n'ai jamais été avec Voldemort, dit Ryan. J'ai toujours été trop fier pour me prosterner devant un autre. J'étais un Auror quand il est monté pour la première fois au pouvoir. N'ayez pas l'air aussi choqué. Personne ne croit jamais à un Serpentard étant un Auror, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Auror si ce n'est quelqu'un de rusé ? Un bon sens de préservation ne fait pas non plus de mal. J'étais d'ailleurs plutôt bon, j'ai descendu pas mal de Mangemorts ces premières années.

— Puis, un jour, mon supérieur m'a appelé dans son bureau et m'a demandé si j'étais intéressé par une mission spéciale, ultrasecrète. Cela signifierait aller à l'étranger et que je ne travaillerais plus pour le Ministère. Au lieu de ça, je ferais partie d'un groupe _non officiel_ travaillant pour s'opposer à Voldemort.

— J'étais intrigué, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et j'ai toujours apprécié les missions clandestines, j'ai donc dit oui. C'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert que Dumbledore était plus que le Directeur bienveillant de mon souvenir de Poudlard.

— Je l'ai rencontré et il m'a expliqué que l'emprise de Voldemort s'était étendue sur le continent. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour rassembler des informations pour son groupe, recruter des alliés et aider l'organisation des oppositions locales – tout cela très discrètement bien sûr. Il m'a dit que ce ne serait pas un travail facile. Je vivrais à l'étranger pendant des années, avec très peu de soutien de chez moi, je devrais donc compter sur ma propre ingéniosité et les alliances que je pourrais forger pour réussir. Il m'a demandé si je pensais être l'homme pour le boulot, mais je pense qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, encore mieux que moi. Je suis parti pour Paris cette nuit-là, et, à part quelques jours par ci par là, je ne suis pas revenu. Cette année à Poudlard était la première que je passais en Grande-Bretagne en vingt ans.

— Mais après la disparition de Voldemort, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentré ? demanda Harry.

— Dumbledore était certain que Voldemort n'était pas parti pour de bon. Il m'a demandé de rester pour maintenir nos alliances obtenues difficilement et garder une oreille attentive. Je m'étais bien fait à la vie à l'étranger. Je m'étais fait de très bons amis tout comme de précieux alliés, donc j'ai accepté.

— Les sept ou huit années suivantes ont été bonnes. J'ai enseigné à Beauxbâtons plusieurs années, écrit un grand nombre d'articles sur les expériences les plus exotiques que j'ai eues dans mes voyages. J'ai aussi travaillé en plus en tant qu'Auror à mon compte, voyageant le plus au sud jusqu'à Ankara et le plus à l'est jusqu'aux Balkans. C'est là que j'ai entendu pour la première fois des rumeurs d'une ombre noire, une présence que l'on ne savait nommer, qui rôdait dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

— Au début, je pensais que ce n'était que des histoires pour effrayer ou impressionner les étrangers mais les rumeurs ont persisté et je suis devenu de plus en plus inquiet. Il y avait des rapports de personnes ayant été retrouvées, traînant, hébétés, dans des zones éloignées et qui racontaient des histoires terrifiantes comme quoi ils avaient été possédés par quelque chose de maléfique. J'ai rapporté ça à Dumbledore, bien entendu, et nous avions tous les deux peur que ses soupçons se soient finalement avérés réels et que Voldemort était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toujours en vie et se cachait dans les Balkans.

— J'ai mis de côté tous mes autres engagements pour poursuivre ces rumeurs pour de bon et j'ai été vite convaincu que nous avions raison. Les informations provenant de mes sources diverses étaient alarmantes et Dumbledore commençait à prendre des mesures pour se préparer à une résurgence de Voldemort et de ses partisans. Puis, au début de l'année 1991, un nom m'est parvenu, pas celui du mage noir lui-même, mais un nom qui y deviendrait de plus en plus associé : Nicolas Flamel.

— Le danger était évident, et, au début de l'été, Dumbledore avait contacté Flamel et arrangé la garde de la légendaire Pierre Philosophale. Peu après, les rumeurs de ce que je pensais être Voldemort s'arrêtèrent et reprirent en Grande-Bretagne. Bien sûr, tu sais ce qui est arrivé après ça.

— Donc si vous vous occupiez du réseau à l'étranger de Dumbledore pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi êtes-vous à Poudlard ?

Ryan haussa les épaules.

— Dumbledore avait besoin d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'imagine qu'il a eu du mal à en trouver un compétent ces derniers temps, et a décidé que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre une nouvelle année de médiocrité.

— Il avait aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller les arrières de Rogue. Avec Drago Malfoy et son gang qui fouinaient, Dumbledore sentait qu'une paire d'œil supplémentaire à Poudlard ne ferait pas de mal. En plus, j'ai pu insinuer certaines choses qui ont aidé à maintenir la couverture de Rogue. C'était devenu critique quand vos loyautés ont commencé à changer aussi ouvertement en sa faveur.

— Je n'étais pas si évident, dit Harry sur la défensive.

Ryan gloussa.

— Vous sembliez prêt à jeter des sorts à vos propres camarades de maison une ou deux fois pour l'avoir insulté, Potter. Je ne trouve pas ça très subtil. Heureusement, Mr Malfoy et ses amis ne sont pas aussi observateurs que moi.

— Donc, tout cela n'était qu'un rôle ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

Ryan lui offrit son sourire le plus prédateur.

— J'ai fait un grand show, non ?

— Et le Professeur Rogue était au courant ?

— Par merlin, non ! Ryan sembla horrifié par la suggestion. Ça n'aurait pas été marrant !

— Marrant ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Il était prêt à vous tuer !

— Je sais, dit Ryan joyeusement. Provoquer Severus Rogue n'est pas difficile, mais c'est satisfaisant.

Harry était sans voix, mais Ryan ne sembla pas le remarquer.

— Ce qui nous amène à la seconde raison pour laquelle j'ai été sans pitié avec votre Maître des Potions toute l'année, continua Ryan en fermant et verrouillant sa valise. Un homme peut finir par se complaire. Il arrête d'essayer parce qu'il pense qu'il n'en a plus besoin. Ça ne fait pas de mal de lui donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Le sentiment que les choses nous sont dues est dangereux, Potter. C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez vous. Vous n'en avez pas. Vous pourriez vous asseoir et vous reposer sur vos lauriers, mais vous ne le faites pas. Vous ne prenez jamais rien pour acquis.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu par le compliment, d'autant plus parce qu'il avait mal jugé Ryan.

— Professeur, écoutez, je…

— Ne vous excusez pas, Potter. J'essayais de contrarier Rogue. Ce n'est que normal que vous ayez été offensé. Ryan sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. En fait, j'aurais été déçu dans le cas contraire.

— Alors pourquoi vous partez ?

— Rogue a les mains prises. Il n'a pas besoin de moi dans les parages. J'ai accompli ce pourquoi j'étais là et on a besoin de moi sur le continent. C'était bien d'être à la maison, mais j'ai l'habitude de la vie à l'étranger et j'aime le mystère de ne pas savoir où je me réveillerai la semaine suivante. Ainsi, je suis toujours sur le qui-vive.

Harry hocha solennellement la tête et tendit sa main.

— Bonne chance Professeur, j'ai beaucoup appris de vous.

Ryan prit la main d'Harry, la serra fermement et sourit du même sourire chaleureux et jovial qu'il avait offert aux élèves tout comme aux professeurs toute l'année.

— J'espère que ça suffira.

— Ça suffira, lui assura Harry.

Harry quitta le bureau de Ryan et se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Il trouva Ron dans les dortoirs, allongé sur son lit et regardant le plafond avec une expression mélancolique.

— Je suis allé voir Ryan, dit Harry sans préambule.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, regardant Harry avec surprise.

— Je voulais savoir si tu avais raison, si je l'avais jugé injustement.

Ron s'assit et regarda Harry défensivement.

— Et ?

— Tu avais raison, admit Harry. C'est un Auror et un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis vingt ans.

— Quoi ? demanda Ron, ses yeux s'élargissant avec choc.

Harry s'assit sur son propre lit et commença à répéter tout ce que Ryan lui avait dit.

— Donc tu veux dire qu'il essayait en fait d'aider Rogue ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

— Ouais. Ecoute Ron, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un abruti.

— Oublie ça Harry, j'ai été un peu abruti moi-même. De plus, d'une certaine façon, on avait tous les deux raison au sujet de Ryan. Il n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il voulait nous faire croire. J'espère juste qu'on aura quelqu'un de décent en Défense l'an prochain.

* * *

Les derniers jours de cours arrivèrent enfin. On faisait les valises et les élèves se réunissaient dans le hall d'entrée et sortaient sur la pelouse pour attendre les calèches tirées par les Sombrals qui les mèneraient au Poudlard Express. Harry, Ginny et Hermione descendirent ensemble et repérèrent Ron parlant avec Walter Sutton et Jeremy Banks. Ron leur donna un paquet et les deux Serpentards sourirent avec ravissement puis disparurent dans la foule d'élèves.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ginny, alors qu'elle, Harry et Hermione marchaient jusqu'à Ron.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi ?

— Le paquet que tu viens de donner à Jeremy et Walter.

— Oh, ça. Ron secoua la tête avec dédain. Ce n'était rien.

Ginny croisa les bras et leva un sourcil.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

— C'était juste quelques-unes des dernières inventions de Fred et George. Tu sais qu'ils cherchent toujours des gens pour tester leurs derniers produits. Il inclina la tête d'un coup sec dans la direction par laquelle Jeremy et Walter étaient partis. Ces deux-là sont assez fous pour le faire.

— Tu veux dire que tu t'associes avec des Serpentards ? demanda Ginny avec une surprise moqueuse.

— Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts, dit Ron.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas la chance de répondre.

— Potter !

Harry se retourna pour voir Rogue avançant à grands pas vers lui.

— Oui, Professeur ?

— Tenez, dit Rogue, lui fourrant un morceau de parchemin dans les mains. Puisque vos performances dans mon cours ont été loin d'être reluisantes cette année, vous allez devoir rattraper pendant l'été si vous voulez être en Potions l'an prochain.

Harry prit le parchemin et le parcourut. Il semblait y avoir un long programme de travail à faire pendant les vacances.

— Je dois faire tout cela ? demanda Harry, consterné.

— Oui, Potter, en plus du travail régulier que je veux que vous accomplissiez cet été. Et je vous suggère d'y donner plus de sérieux que ce que vous faites habituellement de vos promesses d'étudier si vous voulez passer vos ASPIC.

— Professeur, je ne pourrais jamais finir tout ça ! dit Harry désespéré, en arrivant au bas de la page.

— Si vous ne pouvez pas gérer ce travail, je vous suggère de changer de choix de carrière.

Harry lança à Rogue un regard noir.

— Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement vous attendre à ce que je prépare toutes ces potions avancées. Je vais faire exploser la maison.

— Ce serait probablement un progrès si vous le faisiez, dit Rogue amèrement. Cependant, puisque nous allons partager le même domicile cet été, je m'assurerai que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Rogue commença à se retourner mais Harry attrapa son bras.

— _Quoi ?_

Rogue ricana en voyant le regard horrifié d'Harry.

— Personne ne vous l'a dit ? Puisque tous les Mangemorts de Grande-Bretagne sont à mes trousses, mes plans habituels pour l'été ont dû être annulés. Et avec virtuellement tout le monde parti de l'école, le Directeur ne trouvait pas prudent de me permettre de rester à Poudlard seul tout l'été non plus. C'est pourquoi je me joindrai à vous chez Lupin. Il semblerait que ce soit l'endroit pour les âmes égarées. Etudiez votre première leçon ce weekend et nous commencerons lundi.

Rogue se retourna et marcha d'un pas raide à travers le hall d'entrée, la mer des élèves se séparant devant lui. Harry le regarda disparaître dans les donjons, emmenant les espoirs d'Harry d'un été parfait avec lui.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester chez ton oncle et ta tante ? demanda Ron.

* * *

Le retour en train pour Londres fut calme. Ron, Hermione et Ginny essayaient de remonter le moral d'Harry, ne réussissant que partiellement. Harry continuait à revoir lugubrement le programme que Rogue lui avait donné et quelle que soit la façon dont il le regardait, il était certain que cela l'occuperait tout l'été.

Enfin, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta dans la gare de King's Cross et les élèves en sortirent. Remus et Arthur Weasley les attendaient.

— Harry, comment ça va ? demanda Remus chaleureusement, souriant à Harry et aux autres qui approchaient.

Harry le regarda d'un air maussade.

— Rogue vient pour l'été, dit-il d'un ton accusateur et le sourire de Remus vacilla.

— Ah, oui, donc il te l'a dit, c'est ça ?

— Remus, _pourquoi ? _se lamenta Harry. Il doit bien y avoir un autre endroit où il pourrait aller !

Remus fronça les sourcils.

— Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux tous les deux ces jours-ci.

— C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le veux dans mon dos tout l'été.

— Harry, ça ne sera pas aussi pénible, dit Remus pour le calmer.

— Tu n'as pas vu la liste de devoirs qu'il m'a donnée. J'aurais de la chance d'avoir le moindre temps libre avant la reprise des cours. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'amuser si c'était le cas. Rogue ne sait même pas comment s'amuser et il ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre en ait le droit. Avec lui dans les parages, l'été tout entier va être infernal !

L'expression de Remus était sympathique, mais sa voix était ferme.

— Harry qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais, que Rogue passe l'été Square Grimmaurd ou que Voldemort le rattrape ?

Cela arrêta Harry net.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais passé de mauvais été par le passé, dit-il avec résignation.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, dit Hermione, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant sur la joue. Je viendrais bientôt.

— Ginny est moi allons venir également, Harry, dit Ron, tapotant l'épaule d'Harry avec commisération. On ne te laissera pas souffrir seul avec Rogue tout l'été.

— Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de t'échapper et t'amuser un peu, dit Ginny, ses yeux bruns dansant malicieusement. Elle lui donna un baiser sobre et rapide sur la joue, qui fit tout de même rougir Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

— Viens, dit-il à Ginny. Harry, on te voit bientôt mon pote.

Harry fit au revoir de la main à ses amis et laissa son regard traîner un peu plus longtemps sur Ginny alors qu'elle, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient hors de la gare avec Mr Weasley. Le numéro douze, Square Grimmaurd était une grande maison, Harry le savait, et Rogue aurait sûrement mieux à faire que le surveiller toutes les deux minutes. Lui et ses amis trouveraient un moyen de glisser entre les doigts du Maître des Potions indiscret au moins de temps en temps. Harry sourit tout seul. Son été ne serait peut-être pas si pénible après tout.

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

— Tu es prêt Harry ?

— Ouais, je suis prêt.

Harry sourit et ramassa sa valise, puis lui et Remus quittèrent la gare tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers leur maison.

THE END


End file.
